La Redencion de Rachel
by LeannaAchele
Summary: (continuación de El éxtasis...) Cuando Quinn recibe el honor de dar una conferencia en Oxford, Rachel se muestra reacia. Para complicar un poco más la relación, aparecen varios personajes del pasado empeñados en humillar a Quinn y en sacar a la luz uno de los secretos más oscuros de Rachel, quien se vera obligada una vez más a luchar contra sus propios demonios. ATENCION G!P
1. Chapter 1

****Tercera y ultima parte de esta historia :(****

****Lamento tener que comunicarles que no podre actualizar todos los días como lo venia haciendo, pero no pasaran mas de dos días entre actualizaciones.****

****Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.****

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Prólogo<strong>_

_Florencia, Italia. 1292_

El poeta se apartó de la mesa y miró por la ventana, desde donde veía su amada ciudad. A pesar de que la arquitectura y las calles lo llamaban, lo hacían con voces huecas. Era como si se hubiera extinguido una gran luz, no sólo de la ciudad, sino del mundo.

_Quomodo sedet sola civitas plena populo facta est quasi vidua_

_domina Gentium…_

Revisó la Lamentación que acababa de citar hacía escasos momentos. Desgraciadamente, las palabras del profeta Jeremías eran insuficientes.

_**- Beatriz -**_ susurró, con el corazón en un puño.

Incluso en ese momento, dos años después de su muerte, le costaba mucho escribir sobre su pérdida.

Ella permanecería siempre joven, siempre noble. Siempre sería su bendición y no existía poema en la Tierra capaz de expresar la devoción que sentía por ella. Pero lo intentaría, por su memoria y su mutuo amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Patito :* <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>_

_Junio de 2011_

_Selinsgrove, Pensilvania._

La profesora Rachel Berry se detuvo junto a la puerta de su despacho con las manos en los bolsillos, observando a su esposa con fuego en la mirada. Su cuerpo alto y atlético era impresionante, igual que las marcadas facciones de su rostro y sus ojos avellanas.

La había conocido cuando ella tenía diecisiete años, diez menos que ella, y se había enamorado a primera vista. Pero el tiempo y las circunstancias —básicamente, el indulgente estilo de vida de ella— se habían encargado de separarlas.

A pesar de todo, el cielo les había sonreído. Al matricularse en un curso de posgrado en Toronto, seis años más tarde, Quinn se había convertido en su alumna. La cercanía había reavivado su afecto y un año y medio después se habían casado. Tras seis meses de matrimonio, ella la amaba incluso más. Envidiaba hasta el aire que respiraba.

Ya había esperado bastante para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tal vez tuviera que seducirla, pero Rachel se enorgullecía de su experiencia en ese terreno.

_Mango,_ la canción de Bruce Cockburn, flotaba en el aire, y la transportó al viaje que habían hecho a Belice. Allí habían hecho el amor en un montón de sitios, incluso en la playa.

Quinn se encontraba sentada al escritorio, ajena a la música y a su escrutinio. Estaba escribiendo en el ordenador portátil, rodeada de libros, carpetas y dos cajas de papeles que Rachel había transportado diligentemente desde la planta baja de la antigua casa de sus padres.

Llevaban una semana instaladas en Selinsgrove, descansando de sus ajetreadas vidas en Cambridge, Massachusetts. Rachel era profesora en la Universidad de Boston, y Quinn acababa de terminar su primer año de doctorado en Harvard bajo la supervisión de una brillante académica que se había formado en Oxford.

Se habían marchado de Cambridge porque la casa de Harvard Square estaba hecha un desastre debido a las obras. Antes de mudarse, habían reformado la casa de los López en Selinsgrove. Las obras se habían hecho siguiendo las indicaciones precisas y detalladas de Rachel.

Buena parte de los muebles que el padre adoptivo de Rachel, Leroy, había dejado allí, habían ido a parar a un almacén.

Quinn eligió los nuevos muebles y las cortinas, y convenció a Rachel para que la ayudara a pintar. Aunque Rachel prefería decorar con madera oscura y cuero marrón, ella se decantaba por las tonalidades más propias de una casa mediterránea, con las paredes pintadas de blanco, igual que los muebles, y toques decorativos en varios tonos de azul, entre los que predominaba el azul Santorini.

En el estudio habían colgado reproducciones de unos cuadros que tenían también en su casa de Harvard Square: _Dante y Beatriz en el puente de Santa Trinidad_, de Henry Holiday; _La primavera_, de Botticelli, _y La Virgen con el Niño y dos ángeles,_ de Fra Filippo Lippi. La mirada de Rachel quedó cautiva de esa última imagen.

Podría decirse que los cuadros reflejaban las distintas etapas que había atravesado su relación. El primero representaba su encuentro y la creciente obsesión por su parte. El segundo mostraba por un lado la flecha de Cupido, que había alcanzado a Quinn cuando ella ya no la recordaba y, por otro lado, su noviazgo y posterior matrimonio. Por último, el cuadro de la Virgen mostraba lo que Rachel esperaba del futuro.

Aquélla era la tercera noche que Quinn pasaba trabajando, redactando la que sería su primera conferencia en Oxford, el mes siguiente. Cuatro días atrás habían hecho el amor en el suelo del dormitorio, cubierto de pintura, antes de que les trajeran los muebles.

(Quinn había decidido que la pintura corporal era su nuevo deporte favorito, especialmente si era al lado de Rachel)

Con el recuerdo de su último contacto físico, y aprovechando que la música estaba incrementando el tempo, Rachel pasó a la acción. Su paciencia tenía un límite. Aún eran recién casadas. No tenía intención de permitir que siguiera ignorándola cada noche para entregarse a la investigación.

Se acercó a ella con paso firme pero sigiloso. Le agarró la melena con una mano y se la echó a un lado, dejando su cuello al descubierto. Rozo la suave piel de Quinn e intensificó las sensaciones.

**- Ven** - susurró Rachel.

Quinn sintió un escalofrío en la nuca. Mientras aguardaba, Rachel le acarició el cuello con sus dedos largos y delgados.

**- No he acabado la conferencia** - Quinn alzó su preciosa cara hacia ella -** No quiero que la profesora Picton tenga que avergonzarse de mí. Soy la alumna más joven a la que han invitado.**

**- No le darás ningún motivo para sentirse avergonzada. Y todavía tienes mucho tiempo para acabarla.**

**- También tengo que arreglar la casa. Tu familia llega dentro de dos días.**

**- No son mi familia** - la corrigió Rachel con una mirada abrasadora -** Son nuestra familia. Y no te preocupes por eso. Contrataré a alguien que se encargue de hacerlo. Ven, trae la manta.**

Quinn miró a su alrededor y vio la vieja manta sobre una silla blanca, bajo la ventana. Echó un vistazo a los bosques que rodeaban el patio.

**- Ya está oscuro.**

**- Yo te protegeré** - Rachel la ayudó a levantarse y, al hacerlo, le rodeó la cintura con las manos y la acercó a ella.

Quinn sintió el calor de sus palmas a través del fino vestido de verano. Era una sensación muy agradable y excitante.

**- ¿Por qué quieres ir al huerto a oscuras? -** la provocó Quinn, quitándole las gafas y dejándolas sobre el escritorio.

Rachel le dirigió una mirada que podría haber derretido la nieve, antes de susurrarle al oído:

**- Quiero ver tu piel desnuda brillando a la luz de la luna mientras estoy dentro de ti.**

Le atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja y se lo metió en la boca, succionándolo con delicadeza. Siguió la exploración descendiendo por su cuello, entre besos y suaves mordiscos, mientras el ritmo del corazón de Quinn se aceleraba.

**- Una declaración de deseo** - susurró Rachel.

Quinn se entregó a las sensaciones, y por fin se dio cuenta de la música que estaba sonando. El aroma de Rachel, una mezcla de licor de menta y Aramis, le inundó los sentidos.

La soltó, pero no le quitó el ojo de encima mientras Quinn se hacía con la manta, observándola como un gato a un ratón.

**- Supongo que Guido da Montefeltro puede esperar** - dijo Quinn, echando un vistazo a sus notas por encima del hombro.

**- No se ha movido en setecientos años** - bromeó Rachel - **Está acostumbrado a esperar.**

Quinn cerró el ordenador portátil, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Le dio la mano y bajó la escalera a su lado.

Mientras cruzaban el patio y se adentraban en el bosque, la expresión de Rachel se volvió aún más juguetona.

**- ¿Alguna vez has hecho el amor en un huerto de manzanos?**

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

**- En ese caso, me alegro de ser la primera.**

**- Eres la última, Rachel. La única.**

**- Doy gracias a Dios por ello.**

Aceleró el paso, iluminando el camino con una linterna. Llevaba a Quinn de la mano y le iba advirtiendo de las raíces y los otros obstáculos que les salían al paso.

Era junio, y en Pensilvania hacía mucho calor. La vegetación estaba crecida y las frondosas copas de los árboles casi no dejaban pasar la luz de la luna ni de las estrellas. Entre las cigarras y las aves nocturnas, el aire estaba lleno de sonidos.

Al entrar en el claro, Rachel la acercó más a ella. Las flores silvestres salpicaban la hierba. Al otro lado se adivinaban unos viejos manzanos. Un poco más allá, los nuevos árboles que Rachel había plantado extendían sus ramas hacia el cielo.

Mientras se dirigían al centro del claro, Rachel se relajó. Había algo en aquel lugar, no sabía si sagrado o de otra naturaleza, que lograba calmarla.

Quinn la observó mientras Rachel extendía la manta sobre la hierba, y después apagó la linterna. La oscuridad las envolvió como un manto de terciopelo.

La luna brillaba sobre sus cabezas, aunque en ocasiones el pálido rostro de Quinn quedaba oculto por nubes deshilachadas. Un grupito de estrellas titilaba sobre ellas.

Rachel le acarició los brazos antes de pasar un dedo por el discreto escote de su vestido.

**- Me gusta **- murmuró.

Admiró la belleza de su esposa, perceptible incluso entre las sombras. El arco de sus pómulos, sus labios carnosos… Le levantó la barbilla y la besó.

Era el beso de una amante ardiente, que quería comunicarle con la boca que la deseaba. Rachel apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella, y enredó los dedos en su melena rubia.

**- ¿Y si alguien nos ve? **- preguntó Quinn, con la respiración entrecortada, antes de devolverle el beso, metiendo la lengua en su boca.

Rachel dejó que la explorara a placer antes de retirarse.

-** Este bosque es privado y, como has mencionado hace un rato, está oscuro -** Extendió las manos, abarcándole no sólo la cintura sino también la curva de la espalda.

Hundió los dedos en los hoyuelos que se le formaban en esa zona, una de las partes favoritas de su cuerpo, antes de ascender de nuevo hasta los hombros. Sin más preámbulos, le quitó el vestido por encima de la cabeza y lo tiró sobre la manta. Luego le desabrochó el sujetador con un leve movimiento de muñeca.

A Quinn se le escapó la risa ante dicho movimiento, digno de un experto. Con las manos, se pegó el sujetador al pecho, tratando de cubrirse. Era un modelo de encaje negro, muy provocativo y del todo transparente.

**- Se te da muy bien.**

**- ¿El qué?**

**- Quitar sujetadores en la oscuridad.**

Rachel frunció el cejo y a Quinn le pareció que se hacía el silencio a su alrededor. A Rachel no le gustaba que le recordaran su pasado.

Poniéndose de puntillas, le dio un beso en la angulosa mandíbula.

**- No me quejo** - susurró Quinn -** En realidad, disfruto de tu experiencia.**

La boca de Rachel perdió el rictus de tensión.

**- Me encanta tu ropa interior, Lucy, pero te prefiero desnuda.**

**- Lo sé, pero no estoy segura** - Miró a su alrededor **- Tengo miedo de que alguien nos interrumpa.**

**- Mírame.**

Quinn la miró a los ojos.

**- Nada se interpondrá entre nosotras. Lo juro. Estamos solas. Sólo yo puedo verte. Y lo que veo es impresionante.**

Trazó los valles y colinas de su torso uno a uno antes de dejar las manos sobre sus caderas y acariciarle la piel con los pulgares.

**- Yo te cubriré.**

**- ¿Con qué? ¿Con la manta?**

**- Con mi cuerpo. Aunque alguien pasara por aquí, no te vería.**

Las comisuras de los labios de Quinn se alzaron en una sonrisa.

**- Piensas en todo.**

**- Sólo pienso en ti. Tú lo eres todo.**

Rachel bajó la cabeza hasta unir sus labios y apartó el sujetador que se interponía entre ellas. Le acarició los pechos mientras la besaba más profundamente, y siguió bajando las manos hasta sus caderas para quitarle las bragas.

Quinn la besó mientras veía como se desnudaba, se deshacía de la ropa y la empujaba hacia la manta.

Una vez tumbada, la cubrió con su cuerpo desnudo.

Apoyándose en las manos, colocadas a ambos lados de su cara, la miró mientras declamaba:

_**- «Hasta el lecho nupcial la conduje, ruborizada como la aurora. Los cielos y las constelaciones nos fueron favorables en aquella bendita hora»**_

**- **_**El paraíso perdido**_** de Milton** - dijo Quinn, reconociendo los versos, mientras la acariciaba - **Pero cuando estamos aquí, sólo puedo pensar en el paraíso encontrado.**

**- Deberíamos habernos casado aquí. Deberíamos haber hecho el amor aquí por primera vez.**

Quinn le enredó los dedos en el pelo.

**- Estamos aquí ahora.**

**- Aquí descubrí lo que era la auténtica belleza.**

Rache la besó una vez más, acariciándola suavemente. Quinn le devolvió las caricias y la pasión se encendió y empezó a arder con fuerza.

Durante los meses que llevaban casadas, el deseo que sentían una por la otra no había disminuido. Sus encuentros seguían siendo apasionados y llenos de dulzura. Se olvidaron de las palabras y dejaron que sus manos, sus cuerpos y la felicidad del amor físico hablaran por ellas.

Rachel conocía bien a su esposa. Sabía lo que la excitaba, lo que la impacientaba y lo que la llevaba al éxtasis. Hicieron el amor al aire libre, rodeadas de naturaleza y de la oscuridad de la noche.

En el extremo del claro, los viejos manzanos que habían sido testigos de su casto amor en el pasado apartaron la vista educadamente.

Cuando hubieron recobrado el aliento, Quinn permaneció tumbada de espaldas, contemplando las estrellas, sintiéndose ligera, como si no pesara nada.

**- Tengo algo para ti -** susurró Rachel, antes de volverse a buscar sus pantalones.

Regresando a su lado, le colocó algo alrededor del cuello. Con la linterna, iluminó el regalo.

Quinn bajó la vista hacia la joya. Era un colgante de plata de ley, formado por anillas entrelazadas. De las anillas colgaban tres pequeños amuletos: una manzana de oro, un corazón y un libro de plata.

**- Es precioso** - murmuró, acariciando los colgantes uno a uno.

**- Lo he hecho traer de Londres. La manzana simboliza el lugar donde nos conocimos y el corazón, ****por supuesto, es el mío.**

**- ¿Y el libro?**

**- Con esta luz no se ve, pero en la cubierta se lee el nombre de Dante.**

Quinn la miró con timidez.

**- ¿Me he olvidado de alguna ocasión especial? **- le pregunto Quinn.

**- No, es que me gusta hacerte regalos.**

Quinn la besó apasionadamente y Rachel volvió a tumbarla sobre la manta, dejando la linterna a un lado.

Cuando se separaron, le apoyó la palma de la mano sobre el vientre y le besó el espacio que quedaba justo debajo del pulgar.

**- Quiero plantar mi semilla aquí dentro.**

Mientras las palabras de Rachel resonaban en el claro, Quinn se tensó.

**- ¿Tan pronto?**

**- Nunca sabemos el tiempo que nos queda en este mundo.**

Quinn pensó en Gloria, la madre adoptiva de Rachel, y en su propia madre biológica, Judy.

Ambas habían muerto jóvenes, aunque en circunstancias muy distintas.

**- Dante perdió a Beatriz cuando ésta tenía veinticuatro años** - añadió Rachel -** Perderte sería devastador.**

Quinn le acarició la barbilla.

**- No hablemos de muerte. Acabamos de celebrar el amor y la vida -** Acarició los dijes del colgante una vez más.

Rachel se disculpó cubriéndola de besos antes de volver a tumbarse.

**- He vivido casi tanto como ella y estoy sana** - Quinn le apoyó la mano en el pecho, sobre el tatuaje, y acarició el nombre escrito sobre el corazón sangrante -** ¿Es Maia la causante de tu** **ansiedad?**

Rachel se tensó de nuevo.

**- No.**

**- Si lo es, no me importa** - trató de convencerla, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la frente.

**- Sé que es feliz.**

**- Yo también lo creo -** Quinn titubeó, como si quisiera decir algo más.

- **¿Qué pasa?** - le preguntó Rachel, acariciándole el cuello.

**- Estaba pensando en Judy.**

**- Sigue.**

**- No he tenido un buen modelo materno.**

Rachel se inclinó para besarla en los labios.

**- Serás una madre fantástica. Eres cariñosa, paciente y amable.**

**- No sabría cómo hacerlo** - susurró.

**- Lo descubriremos juntas. Soy yo quien debería estar preocupada. Mis padres biológicos fueron la viva imagen de una familia disfuncional. Y mi vida... no ha sido precisamente un modelo de conducta.**

Quinn negó con la cabeza y la besó.

**- Cuidas muy bien del niño de Tammy, hasta tu hermano lo reconoce. Pero es muy pronto para tener un hijo, Rachel. Nos casamos en enero. Y me gustaría acabar el doctorado antes de tener familia.**

**- Lo sé, y te dije que estaba de acuerdo** - replicó Rachel, acariciándole las costillas con un dedo.

**- La vida de casada es maravillosa, pero todavía estoy acostumbrándome a algunas cosas. Sé que ****a ti debe de pasarte lo mismo.**

Rachel dejó de acariciarla.

**- Por supuesto. Aún estamos aprendiendo a convivir. Pero eso no nos impide hacer planes de futuro, Lucy -** Hizo una pausa -** Creo que debería ir a ver a mi médico cuanto antes. Han pasado tantos años que temo que la vasectomía pueda ser irreversible.**

**- Hay más de una manera de formar una familia. Podemos plantearnos otros tratamientos médicos. O podríamos adoptar a alguno de los niños del orfanato de los franciscanos en Florencia** - dijo Quinn con la mirada perdida - **Cuando llegue el momento.**

Rachel le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara cariñosamente.

**- Podemos hacer todas esas cosas. Tras la ponencia, pienso llevarte a Umbría antes de ir a la exposición de Florencia. Pero en cuanto hayamos vuelto de Europa, iré al médico.**

Quinn la besó y Rachel aprovechó el movimiento para colocarla encima de ella. Una especie de corriente eléctrica surgió entre ellas. Rachel la agarró con fuerza por las caderas.

**- Cuando estés lista, empezaremos a practicar.**

**- Sí, creo que deberíamos prepararnos a fondo.**

**- Tienes toda la razón** - susurró Rachel, rodeándola con los brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>xoxo Patito :*<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>_

A la mañana siguiente, Quinn se despertó sobresaltada, todavía inmersa en la pesadilla que le robaba el aire. No había amanecido y el dormitorio estaba a oscuras. Sólo la rítmica respiración de Rachel rompía el silencio.

Cubriéndose el pecho con la sábana, cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que las escenas del sueño volvieran con más fuerza.

Estaba en Harvard, corriendo por el campus porque no encontraba el lugar donde tenía que hacer la prueba final de doctorado. Pedía ayuda a todas las personas con las que se encontraba, pero nadie sabía dónde era el examen.

Bajó la cabeza al oír un llanto y descubrió sorprendida que tenía un bebé en brazos. Éste tenía hambre, pero ella no podía alimentarlo porque no tenía biberón. Lo abrazó contra su pecho tratando de calmarlo, pero no sirvió de nada.

De repente, se encontró ante el profesor Matthews, el catedrático de su departamento. Un gran cartel a su izquierda indicaba que el examen tendría lugar en el aula ante la cual se encontraba. Bloqueándole la entrada, le dijo que no le dejarían hacerlo. Señalando al bebé, le explicó que los niños no podían entrar. Y dicho eso, se volvió y se alejó pasillo abajo.

Quinn salió corriendo tras él. Le prometió que el bebé no lloraría. Le rogó que le diera una oportunidad. Todas sus esperanzas y sueños de acabar el doctorado y convertirse en una especialista en Dante dependían de ese examen. Si no podía hacerlo, la expulsarían del programa.

En ese momento, el niño empezó a llorar. Frunciendo el cejo, el profesor Matthews le señaló la escalera y le ordenó que se marchara.

Un brazo le rodeó el torso y la abrazó. Quinn se despertó y vio que Rachel la había abrazado sin despertarse. Aún en la inconsciencia del sueño, algo la había impulsado a consolarla. La miró con una mezcla de amor y ansiedad, temblando aún por la pesadilla.

Sin saber cómo, logró llegar al cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo de la ducha. El agua caliente la calmaría. De momento, las luces encendidas desvanecieron las sombras.

Mientras permanecía bajo el chorro de agua, trató de olvidar la pesadilla y las preocupaciones que luchaban por abrirse camino desde su subconsciente: la conferencia, la próxima visita de la familia, las súbitas ganas de Rachel de tener un bebé…

Al acordarse del colgante que llevaba al cuello, acarició los tres amuletos. Sabía que Rachel quería tener hijos con ella. Lo habían hablado antes de casarse, el año anterior. Pero habían acordado que esperarían a que ella obtuviera el doctorado antes de ampliar la familia. Y para eso tendrían que pasar cinco o seis años.

_«¿Por qué vuelve a sacar el tema de los niños ahora?»_

Bastantes preocupaciones tenía ya con sus estudios. En septiembre tendría que haber acabado el trabajo de curso para poder examinarse al año siguiente. Era un examen difícil, necesitaría meses para prepararlo.

Más urgente era la conferencia que daría en Oxford al cabo de unas semanas. Quinn había hecho un trabajo sobre Guido da Montefeltro para la asignatura de la profesora Marinelli. A ésta le había gustado tanto que se lo había comentado a la profesora Picton, quien a su vez había animado a Quinn a enviar un resumen de la ponencia al organizador del evento.

Se sintió muy feliz cuando le llegó la notificación de que habían aceptado su propuesta, pero la idea de dar una conferencia sobre Dante delante de especialistas con mucha más experiencia que ella le resultaba cada vez más aterradora.

Y ahora a Rachel le había dado por sacar el tema de revertir la vasectomía que se había hecho años atrás en cuanto volvieran de Europa en agosto.

_«¿Y si la operación tiene éxito?»_

Se sintió culpable en cuanto la frase se formó en su cabeza. Por supuesto que quería tener un hijo con Rachel. Y era consciente de que revertir la vasectomía era mucho más que un simple acto físico. Era también un gesto simbólico, la señal de que por fin se había perdonado por lo que había pasado con Paulina y Maia. Que finalmente empezaba a creer que era digna de engendrar y de criar hijos.

Habían rezado para poder tenerlos. Tras su boda, se habían acercado a la tumba de San Francisco y habían elevado oraciones espontáneas y privadas, pidiéndole a Dios que bendijera su matrimonio con el don de los hijos.

_«Si Dios quiere responder a nuestras plegarias, ¿quién soy yo para decirle que espere?»_

¿Estaría siendo demasiado egoísta? Tal vez debería anteponer la maternidad a sus estudios y aspiraciones.

Harvard no se movería de sitio. Y mucha gente volvía a la universidad después de haber fundado una familia.

_«¿Y si Rachel no quiere esperar?»_

No le faltaba razón cuando decía que la vida era corta. La muerte de Gloria era prueba de ello. En cuanto Rachel estuviera segura de que podían tener un hijo, querría ponerse a ello inmediatamente. ¿Cómo iba a negárselo?

Rachel era como un fuego que lo devoraba todo a su paso. Su pasión y sus deseos parecían sobrepasar a los de la gente que la rodeaba. Una vez le había confesado que ella había sido la única mujer que le había dicho que no. Y probablemente era verdad.

Le preocupaba ser incapaz de decirle que no en algo tan importante. La maternidad era el deseo más profundo de Rachel. Sin duda, las ganas de hacerla feliz serían demasiado fuertes para resistirse, pero al rendirse a Rachel estaría renunciando a su propia felicidad.

Quinn no había tenido muchas cosas durante su infancia. De hecho, cuando vivía con Judy en San Luis eran pobres. Pero en el colegio había trabajado duro y había destacado. Su inteligencia y disciplina habían hecho que superara con éxito los exámenes en Saint Joseph y en la Universidad de Toronto.

Después de tantos esfuerzos, no le parecía un buen momento para dejar de lado su formación. No, no era un buen momento para tener un hijo.

Cubriéndose la cara con las manos, rezó pidiendo fuerzas.

QRQR

Unas horas más tarde, Rachel entró en la cocina con las zapatillas de deporte y los calcetines en la mano. Llevaba una camiseta de Harvard y unos pantalones cortos, y estaba a punto de coger una botella de agua de la nevera cuando vio a Quinn sentada en la isla del centro de la cocina, con la cabeza entre las manos.

**- Ah, aquí estás -** Soltando las zapatillas y los calcetines, la saludó con un beso apasionado - **Me preguntaba adónde habrías ido.**

En ese preciso instante, se dio cuenta de que Quinn tenía los ojos rojos y pronunciadas ojeras. Parecía preocupada.

**- ¿Qué pasa? **- le pregunto Rachel.

**- Nada. Acabo de limpiar la cocina y la nevera y estaba haciendo una lista de cosas que necesitamos** - respondió, señalando una hoja de papel cubierta con su elegante caligrafía.

Estaba al lado de una taza de café, ya frío, a medio beber y de otra lista igual de larga de cosas pendientes.

Rachel miró a su alrededor. La cocina estaba limpia y reluciente. Incluso el suelo estaba inmaculado.

**- Son las siete de la mañana. ¿No es un poco temprano para limpiar la casa?**

**- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer** - replicó Quinn sin entusiasmo.

Rachel le tomó la mano y le acarició la palma con el pulgar.

**- Pareces cansada. ¿No has dormido bien?**

**- Me he despertado temprano y ya no he podido volver a dormirme. Tengo que preparar las habitaciones y limpiar los baños. Luego tengo que ir a comprar y planificar qué comeremos. Y... -** Seinterrumpió con un suspiro entrecortado. Sabía que había algo más, pero en ese momento no podíarecordarlo.

**- ¿Y...?** - la animó Rachel, bajando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, pero ella los apartó para leer la lista de cosas que tenía que hacer.

**- Tengo que seguir. Ni siquiera estoy vestida** - Cerrándose más la bata de seda de color azul pálido empezó a levantarse.

Rachel se lo impidió.

**- No tienes que hacer nada. Te dije que buscaría a alguien que se ocupara de la limpieza, y pienso ****hacerlo -** Señalando la lista de la compra, añadió - **Iré a comprar cuando vuelva de correr.**

Luego, apoyándole una mano en la mejilla, añadió:

**- Vuelve a la cama. Estás exhausta.**

**- Tengo que hacer muchas cosas** - susurró Quinn.

**- Yo me ocuparé de todo, cariño. Pensaba que ibas a dedicarte a preparar la conferencia, y me parece bien, pero antes duerme un poco -** le aconsejó -** Una mente cansada no funciona bien.**

Volvió a besarla y la acompañó al piso de arriba. Cuando Quinn se hubo tumbado, la tapó cariñosamente.

**- Sé que es la primera vez que tienes invitados desde que estamos casadas, pero nadie espera que te conviertas en la criada. Y no pienso permitir que las visitas impidan que acabes tu trabajo a tiempo. ****Cuando te levantes, puedes encerrarte en el despacho y pasar todo el día allí si quieres. Olvídate del resto **- Con un beso de despedida en la frente, apagó la luz y la dejó dormir.

QRQR

Rachel solía escuchar música mientras corría, pero esa mañana ya estaba bastante distraída. Era obvio que Lucy estaba agobiada. No acostumbraba a levantarse tan temprano y, por su aspecto, al parecer llevaba horas levantada.

Probablemente no deberían haber invitado a la familia, pero ya que iban a pasar buena parte del verano en Italia, no volverían a tener la oportunidad de reunirse en unos meses.

Rachel ya no se acordaba del esfuerzo que suponía tener visitas. Hasta ese momento, sólo había tenido en casa a uno o dos invitados como mucho. Y, por supuesto, siempre contando con la ayuda de personal de servicio y de una cuenta corriente desahogada que le permitía llevar a sus huéspedes a comer fuera.

Pobre Lucy. Rachel recordó sus años en Harvard. Las vacaciones nunca eran auténticas vacaciones, ya que siempre había trabajo por hacer: idiomas que perfeccionar, artículos que leer y exámenes que preparar.

Era un alivio haber conseguido una plaza fija en la Universidad de Boston. No le cambiaría el sitio a Quinn por nada del mundo. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que ella había logrado sobrellevar las presiones de la vida de estudiante gracias a la bebida, a la cocaína y a Paulina…

Tropezó con el bordillo de la acera y se precipitó hacia adelante, pero no llegó a caerse. Tras recobrar el equilibrio, se dijo que debía fijarse por dónde iba.

No le gustaba recordar sus años en Harvard. Había permitido que Paulina le facilitara las cosas, incluso sus adicciones. Desde su regreso a Cambridge, los recuerdos habían aumentado de intensidad. Algunos flashbacks eran tan reales que casi notaba cómo la cocaína le entraba por la nariz.

En cualquier momento, conduciendo por una calle o entrando en un edificio del campus, sentía unas ansias de consumir tan intensas que llegaban a ser dolorosas.

Hasta entonces, gracias a Dios, había podido resistirse. Las reuniones semanales de Narcóticos Anónimos la habían ayudado, igual que las visitas mensuales con el terapeuta.

Y luego, por supuesto, Lucy.

Rachel había entrado en contacto con el poder superior en Asís, el año anterior, pero su auténtico ángel guardián era Lucy. Ella la amaba, la inspiraba, convertía su casa en un hogar. Pero no lograba quitarse de encima el miedo a que el cielo le hubiera sonreído sólo temporalmente y se la arrebatara en cualquier momento.

Rachel había cambiado en mil aspectos desde que Lucy se apuntó a su seminario en Toronto. Pero si algo no había cambiado era su creencia de que no era merecedora de una felicidad duradera. Tal como su terapeuta le había advertido, su comportamiento tenía una preocupante tendencia al autosabotaje.

Su madre adoptiva, Gloria, había fallecido de cáncer hacía casi dos años. Su inesperada muerte se había convertido en un símbolo de la brevedad y la incertidumbre de la vida. Si perdiera a Lucy…

_«Si tuvieras un hijo con ella, nunca la perderías del todo»_, le decía una leve pero insidiosa voz al oído.

Rachel aceleró el ritmo. La voz tenía razón, pero ésa no era la principal razón por la que quería tener un hijo con Lucy. Quería formar una familia con ella. Una familia completa, con hijos. Quería una vida llena de risas y saber que podría corregir los errores cometidos por sus padres.

No le había dicho nada de esto a su esposa. Ya bastante tenía ella con sus propias preocupaciones como para cargarla con sus adicciones y sus miedos. Quinn ya había tenido que soportar demasiada angustia en su vida por su culpa.

Mientras Rachel recorría el circuito de jogging por el que solía correr de soltera, se preguntó por qué estaría tan desanimada esa mañana. Habían pasado una increíble noche juntas, celebrando su amor en el huerto de manzanos y más tarde en la cama. Se devanó los sesos, tratando de encontrar alguna cosa que pudiera haberla molestado. Pero su noche de amor había sido, como de costumbre, tan apasionada como tierna.

Existía al menos otra posibilidad y Rachel se maldijo por no haber pensado antes en ella. Lucy siempre se alteraba cuando regresaba a Selinsgrove.

Un año y medio atrás su ex novio, Simon, la había asaltado allí en la casa de su padre. Y luego la nueva novia de éste, Natalie, se le había encarado en un bar del pueblo, amenazando con publicar fotos obscenas de ella si no retiraba la denuncia por agresión contra él.

Lucy había convencido a Natalie de que no le convenía publicar las fotos, ya que al hacerlo estaría implicando también a Simon. El padre de éste era senador y tenía previsto presentarse a presidente. Natalie trabajaba para él. El escándalo podía acabar haciéndole más daño al senador que a Quinn.

Pero Rachel no estaba en absoluto convencida de que Natalie fuera a quedarse quieta. Cuando alguien le encontraba el gusto al chantaje, solía tratar de explotar esa fuente hasta secarla.

Volvió a maldecir, acelerando el ritmo de la carrera hasta el límite de sus fuerzas.

No había llegado a decirle a Quinn lo que había hecho y no quería decírselo. Pero si estaba preocupada por Simon y Natalie, tal vez había llegado el momento de contarle la verdad…

QRQR

Cuando Rachel volvió de correr, Quinn estaba durmiendo. Se echó a reír al ver sus pies desnudos asomando bajo las mantas. No le gustaba que se le calentaran los pies, por eso, aunque estuviera tapada con un montón de ropa de cama, siempre sacaba los pies fuera.

Inclinándose, se los tapó con la manta y fue a ducharse. Después de vestirse, se aseguró de que seguía durmiendo antes de ir a buscar la lista de la compra y salir de casa. Mientras ponía en marcha el Range Rover, pensó que con un poco de suerte podría hacer la compra y contratar a una asistenta antes de que ella se despertara.

QRQR

A las once de la noche, cuando Quinn bajó por fin a la planta baja, después de trabajar, encontró a Rachel en el salón, leyendo. Estaba sentada en su sillón de cuero favorito, con los pies sobre el reposapiés y los ojos moviéndose tras las gafas al leer.

**- Eh, hola** - Rachel la saludó con una sonrisa, mientras cerraba el libro.

**- ¿Qué estás leyendo?**

Rachel le mostró la cubierta. El título era _The Way of a Pilgrim._

**- ¿El camino del peregrino? ¿Es bueno? **

**- Mucho. ¿Has leído **_**Franny y Zooey**_** de J. D. Salinger?**

**- Hace tiempo. ¿Por qué?**

**- Franny lo lee y se inquieta. Fue entonces cuando oí hablar del libro por primera vez.**

**- ¿De qué trata?** - Quinn lo cogió y le dio la vuelta para leer el texto de la contracubierta.

**- De un ruso ortodoxo que intenta aprender qué significa rezar sin parar.**

Quinn alzó una ceja.

**- ¿Y?**

**- Y lo estoy leyendo para descubrir qué aprendió.**

**- ¿Y tú? ¿Rezas por algo en concreto?**

Rachel se frotó la barbilla.

**- Rezo pidiendo muchas cosas.**

**- ¿Por ejemplo?**

**- Le pido a Dios que me ayude a ser una buena persona, una buena esposa y, algún día, una buena madre.**

Con una sonrisa, Quinn volvió a examinar el libro.

**- Supongo que todos llevamos a cabo nuestro propio viaje espiritual.**

**- Aunque algunos vais más adelantados que otros** - replicó Rachel con una sonrisa.

Quinn dejó el libro en una mesita cercana y se sentó en su regazo.

**- Yo no lo veo así. Creo que todos perseguimos a Dios hasta que Él decide atraparnos.**

Rachel se echó a reír.

**- ¿Cómo si fuera el sabueso del cielo al que se refiere Francis Thompson en su famoso poema?**

**- Algo así.**

**- Una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti es tu compasión por las flaquezas humanas.**

Quinn la besó suavemente.

**- Tengo mis propios vicios, Rachel, aunque trate de ocultarlos.**

Mirando a su alrededor, Quinn se fijó en las marcas que la aspiradora había dejado en la alfombra.

Los muebles no tenían ni rastro de polvo y el aire olía a limón y a pino.

**- La casa tiene muy buen aspecto. Gracias por encontrar a alguien que se ocupe de la limpieza. Yo he avanzado un montón con el trabajo.**

**- Bien** - dijo Rachel, mirándola por encima de las gafas -** ¿Cómo te encuentras?**

**- Mucho mejor. Gracias por preparar la cena** - Le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro.

**- Cuando te la he subido no tenías hambre** - comentó Rachel, acariciándole el pelo.

**- Al final me lo he acabado todo. Me había atascado con un tema de la conferencia, y no quería parar para comer hasta haberlo resuelto.**

**- ¿Es algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?** - Rachel se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre el libro.

**- No. No quiero que la gente piense que tú eres la mente pensante que se oculta detrás de mis trabajos.**

**- No era eso lo que te estaba ofreciendo** - replicó Rachel, ofendida.

**- Necesito hacerlo sola.**

Rachel sorbió por la nariz.

**- Creo que te preocupa demasiado lo que los demás piensen de ti.**

**- Tengo que hacerlo** - insistió Quinn secamente -** Si presento un trabajo que suene como los tuyos, la gente se dará cuenta. Christa Peterson ya ha empezado a hacer correr rumores sobre nosotras. Paul me lo contó.**

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- Christa es una zorra celosa. Va hacia atrás en vez de avanzar en su carrera. En Columbia la han ****obligado a apuntarse al programa de máster en italiano. No la han admitido en su programa de ****doctorado. Ya he hablado con la jefa de su departamento en Columbia. Si quiere ir contando bulos ****sobre nosotras, será peor para ella **- Se removió en el sillón -** ¿Y cuándo has hablado con Paul?**

**- Me escribió un email tras la conferencia a la que asistió en UCLA. Vio a Christa y le contaron que iba difundiendo rumores.**

**- Ni siquiera me has dejado que lea tu ponencia, aunque hemos hablado tanto sobre Guido que intuyo lo que dirás.**

Quinn se mordió una uña, pero no dijo nada. Rachel la abrazó con más fuerza.

**- ¿Mi libro te ha sido útil?**

**- Sí, pero mi enfoque es distinto** - respondió Quinn, vagamente.

**- Eso puede ser un arma de doble filo, Lucy. La originalidad es admirable, pero a veces los métodos establecidos lo son por alguna razón.**

**- Te lo dejaré leer mañana, si tienes tiempo **- le dijo Quinn.

**- Por supuesto que tendré tiempo **- Rachel le acarició la espalda arriba y abajo **- Estoy deseándolo. No tengo ninguna intención de hacerte daño, sólo quiero ayudarte si es posible. Lo sabes, ¿no?**

**- Por supuesto. Y te lo agradezco -** Quinn volvió a besarla antes de acurrucarse entre sus brazos **- Pero me preocupa que no te guste mi trabajo. No puedo evitarlo.**

**- Te daré una opinión honesta, pero siempre estando de tu lado. Te lo prometo.**

**- No se puede pedir más** - La miró y sonrió -** Ahora necesito que me lleves a la cama y me animes.**

Rachel entornó los ojos, pensativa.

**- ¿Y cómo puedo animarte?**

**- Haciendo que me olvide de mis problemas tentándome con tu cuerpo desnudo.**

**- ¿Y si aún no me apetece acostarme?**

**- En ese caso, supongo que tendré que animarme por mis propios medios **- Quinn se puso en pie y se estiró, mirándola de reojo.

Levantándose de un salto, Rachel la cogió de la mano y se dirigieron corriendo a la escalera.

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Patito :*<strong>

**Lamento la hora y la demora.**

**Gracias a todos los que siguen esta trilogía.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>_

- **No puedes presentar esto** - Rachel entró en el estudio la tarde siguiente, con una copia de la ponencia de Quinn en la mano.

Quinn levantó la vista de la pantalla del ordenador, horrorizada.

**- ¿Por qué no?**

**- Está equivocado** - Soltó las páginas para quitarse las gafas, que dejó encima de la mesa - **San Francisco va a buscar el alma de Guido da Montefeltro cuando éste muere. Ya lo discutimos y** **estabas de acuerdo conmigo.**

Quinn se cruzó los brazos, a la defensiva.

**- He cambiado de idea.**

**- Pero ¡si es la única interpretación que tiene sentido!**

Quinn tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza.

Rachel empezó a pasear por delante del escritorio.

**- Lo hablamos en Belice. ¡Y te envié una ilustración de la escena mientras estuvimos separadas, por el amor** **de Dios! ¿Piensas ponerte delante de una sala llena de gente y decir que no pasó?**

**- Si hubieras leído las notas al pie, sabrías que...**

Rachel se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia ella.

**- He leído las notas al pie. Ninguna de tus fuentes llega hasta donde tú llegas. Sólo estás especulando.**

**- ¿Sólo?** - Quinn arrastró la silla hacia atrás -** He encontrado varias fuentes respetables que están de acuerdo con casi todo lo que digo. A la profesora Marinelli le ha gustado.**

**- Es demasiado indulgente contigo.**

Quinn se quedó con la boca abierta.

**- ¿Demasiado indulgente? ¿Y qué más? Ahora me dirás que la profesora Picton me invitó a dar la conferencia por caridad...**

La expresión de Rachel se suavizó.

**- Por supuesto que no. Tiene una gran opinión de ti. Pero no quiero que te presentes delante de un montón de profesores experimentados y les ofrezcas una interpretación inocente. Si hubieras leído mi libro, sabrías...**

**- He leído tu libro, **_**«profesora Berry»**_**. El texto que analizo sólo lo mencionas de pasada. Y adoptas la versión oficial ingenuamente, sin pararte a reflexionar si es lo que deberías hacer.**

Rachel entornó los ojos.

**- Me quedo con la interpretación que tiene más sentido** - replicó en tono glacial - **Y nunca hago nada ingenuamente.**

Quinn se levantó resoplando de frustración.

**- ¿No quieres que tenga ideas propias? ¿Crees que debo repetir lo que dicen los demás porque soy una simple estudiante recién licenciada?**

Rachel se ruborizó.

**- Nunca he dicho eso. Yo también fui una estudiante recién graduada en su momento. Pero ya no lo soy. Podrías aprovecharte de mi experiencia.**

**- Ah, ya estamos** - Alzó los brazos, disgustada, y salió del estudio.

Rachel la siguió.

**- ¿Qué quieres decir con **_**«ya estamos»**_**?**

Quinn no se dignó a mirarla.

**- Te molesta que te lleve la contraria en público.**

**- Bobadas.**

**- ¿Bobadas?** – Quinn se volvió al instante hacia ella -** Entonces, ¿por qué me dices que cambie mi conferencia para que diga lo mismo que tu libro?**

Rachel apoyó una mano en el brazo de Quinn.

**- No quiero que diga lo mismo que mi libro. Sólo trato de evitar que hagas el ridícu...** - Se paró en seco.

**- ¿Cómo dices?** - Quinn le apartó la mano bruscamente.

**- Nada.**

Rachel cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo.

Cuando los volvió a abrir parecía más calmada.

**- Si empiezas inmediatamente, tienes tiempo de reescribirla. Puedo ayudarte.**

**- No quiero tu ayuda. Y no puedo cambiar toda la tesis. Ya han publicado la sinopsis en la web del simposio.**

**- Llamaré a Katherine** - insistió Rachel con una sonrisa de ánimo -** Lo entenderá.**

**- No, no lo harás. No voy a cambiar nada.**

Rachel apretó los labios.

**- No es momento para ponerte tozuda.**

**- Oh, sí, sí lo es. Es mi ponencia.**

**- Lucy, escúchame...**

**- Te preocupa que haga el ridículo. Y que te avergüence delante de tus colegas.**

**- Yo no he dicho eso.**

Quinn le dirigió una mirada dolida, como si la hubiera traicionado.

**- Acabas de decirlo.**

Quinn entró en el dormitorio y trató de cerrar la puerta, pero Rachel levantó la mano para impedirlo.

**- ¿Qué haces?**

**- Trato de poner distancia entre nosotras.**

**- Lucy, espera** - Rachel miró a su alrededor, sin saber qué hacer **- Podemos hablarlo tranquilamente.**

**- No, no podemos** - Le clavó un dedo en el pecho **- Ya no soy tu alumna. Tengo derecho a tener mis propias ideas.**

**- No te he dicho lo contrario.**

Sin escucharla, Quinn se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

**- ¡Lucy, maldita sea, espera!** - exclamó Rachel desde la puerta.

Quinn se volvió.

**- ¡No me grites!**

Rachel levantó las manos en señal de rendición y respiró hondo.

**- Lo siento. Sentémonos a hablar.**

**- Ahora no puedo. Diré cosas de las que luego me arrepentiré. Y es evidente que tú también necesitas calmarte.**

**- ¿Adónde vas?**

**- Al baño. Voy a encerrarme y te voy a ignorar durante el resto del día. Si no me dejas en paz, me ****iré a casa de mi padre.**

Rachel hizo una mueca. Quinn no había vuelto a casa de su padre desde antes de la boda.

**- ¿Cómo irías?**

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

**- No te preocupes, no te dejaré sin coche. Llamaré un taxi y me largaré.**

**- Aquí no hay taxis. Tendrías que llamar a Sunbury.**

Quinn la fulminó con la mirada.

**- Lo sé, Rachel. Antes vivía aquí, ¿te acuerdas? Realmente me consideras una idiota...**

Entró en el baño y se encerró dando un portazo.

Rachel oyó el ruido del pestillo al cerrarse. Esperó unos momentos antes de llamar a la puerta.

**- Santana, Aaron y Leroy deben de estar a punto de llegar. ¿Qué les digo?**

**- Diles que soy una idiota, claro.**

**- Lucy, escúchame un momento, por favor.**

Rachel oyó que el agua empezaba a correr.

**- ¡Perfecto!** - gritó -** Ignórame. Nuestra primera discusión y la arreglas encerrándote en el maldito baño -** Golpeó la puerta con la palma de la mano.

El agua dejó de correr.

Quinn alzó la voz para hacerse oír:

**- Mi primera conferencia y me dices que es una mierda. Y no porque lo sea, ¡sino porque no estoy de acuerdo contigo y con tu jodido libro!**

QRQR

Tras un largo baño caliente, Quinn abrió la puerta. El dormitorio estaba vacío. Se vistió rápidamente antes de salir al pasillo. Se acercó sigilosamente a la escalera y escuchó.

Tras comprobar que estaba sola, volvió al despacho y cerró la puerta. Eligió un poco de jazz ligero como música de fondo y volvió al trabajo.

QRQR

**- ¿Dónde está Quinn? -** Santana abrazó a su hermana antes de entrar con su maleta de ruedas y la de su marido, Aaron, al salón. Iba vestida con pantalones de color caqui y una camiseta blanca con cuello de pico. Alta y espigada, llevaba la larga melena sujeta por unas grandes gafas de sol negras. Iba poco maquillada, pero estaba impecable. Parecía la modelo de un anuncio.

Rachel trató de disimular una mueca de disgusto.

**- Está trabajando en la conferencia.**

**- ¿Le has dicho que hemos llegado?** - Acercándose a la escalera, Santana la llamó **- Quinnie, mueve el culo y baja a vernos.**

**- Santana, por favor -** la reprendió su padre suavemente, antes de abrazar a Rachel.

Leroy era más alto que su hija. Tenía el cabello canoso y los ojos marrones.

Era un hombre callado y serio, y se ganaba el respeto de los demás con su inteligencia y su amabilidad.

Al ver que nadie se movía en el piso de arriba, Santana se volvió hacia Rachel y entornó los ojos, que eran como los de su padre.

**- ¿Por qué se esconde?**

Rachel saludó a Aaron estrechándole la mano.

**- No se esconde. No te habrá oído. Tenéis las habitaciones preparadas y hay toallas limpias en el baño de invitados. Papá, si quieres dormir en tu antiguo cuarto, no hay ningún problema.**

**- En la habitación de invitados estaré bien** - Leroy cogió su maleta y empezó a subir la escalera.

- **¿Os habéis peleado?** - insistió Santana, mirando a su hermana con desconfianza.

Rachel frunció los labios.

**- Salúdala ahora cuando subas. Nos vemos luego en el porche trasero y tomamos algo. Estoy preparando costillas a la barbacoa para cenar.**

**- ¿Costillas? ¡Fantástico!** - Aaron le dio una agradecida palmada en la espalda a su cuñada - **Quería parar a comprar unas Corona antes de llegar, pero Santana ha querido que viniéramos** **directamente. Vuelvo en seguida** - dijo, mientras cogía las llaves del coche.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta, su esposa lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

A Rachel le pareció un buen momento para desaparecer.

**- Os espero en el patio** - les indicó, dejándolos solos.

Santana miró a su marido mientras negaba con la cabeza.

**- Han discutido. Yo hablaré con Quinnie, tú habla con Rachel. Ya irás a buscar las Corona más tarde.**

**- ¿Por qué habrán discutido?** - se preguntó Aaron, pasándose las manos por el pelo, oscuro y rizado.

**- ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez Quinn le ha ordenado la colección de corbatas sin consultarle.**

QRQR

**- ¡Hola! -** Santana abrió la puerta del antiguo despacho de su padre.

Quinn saludó a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa radiante.

**- ¡San! ¡Hola!**

Las dos mujeres se abrazaron y luego Santana se sentó en una de las cómodas butacas que había junto a la ventana.

**- ¿Cómo va todo?**

**- Bien.**

**- Entonces, ¿qué te pasa con Rachel?**

**- Nada.**

**- Mientes descaradamente.**

Quinn apartó la vista.

**- ¿Qué te hace pensar que estamos enfadadas?**

**- Rachel está abajo, mustia, y tú estás arriba, mustia. La tensión en la casa es palpable. No hace falta ser una médium para darse cuenta.**

**- No quiero hablar de ello.**

**- Es una gilipollas.**

**- No te lo voy a discutir **- Quinn se dejó caer en la otra butaca y colgó las piernas de uno de los reposabrazos.

**- Aaron y yo discutimos a veces. Él se enfada y se marcha un par de horas, pero siempre vuelve - **Santana buscó la mirada de su amiga - **¿Quieres que le dé una paliza a Rachel?**

**- No, pero tienes razón. Hemos discutido.**

**- ¿Qué ha pasado?**

**- He cometido el error de dejarle leer la conferencia que estoy preparando. Me ha dicho que es horrible.**

**- ¿Te ha dicho eso?** - Santana enderezó la espalda y alzó la voz.

**- Bueno, con otras palabras.**

**- Pero ¿qué se ha creído? Yo le habría tirado algo a la cabeza.**

Quinn sonrió sin ganas.

-** Lo he pensado, pero no me apetecía limpiar la sangre.**

Santana se echó a reír.

**- ¿Y por qué cree que tu conferencia es horrible?**

**- Dice que me equivoco. Y que sólo quiere ayudarme.**

**- Suena a que quiere controlar tu trabajo, igual que trata de controlar todo lo demás. Pensaba que estaba yendo a terapia para superarlo.**

Quinn guardó silencio unos instantes.

**- No quiero que me mienta sólo para que no me disguste. Si tengo que cambiar algo de lo que he escrito, quiero saberlo.**

-** Pero debería saber cómo ayudarte sin decirte que la conferencia es horrible.**

Quinn soltó el aire, frustrada.

**- Exacto. Dice que quiere formar una familia conmigo y al cabo de un rato se comporta como una idiota condescendiente.**

Santana levantó la mano, pidiéndole que hiciera una pausa.

**- Un momento, ¿qué has dicho? ¿Rachel quiere tener hijos?**

Quinn se revolvió en la butaca.

**- Sí.**

**- ¡Quinnie, es fantástico! Me alegro por ti. ¿Cuándo os vais a poner a ello?**

**- De momento no. Decidimos esperar hasta que me gradúe.**

**- Eso es mucho tiempo** - murmuró Santana.

**- Ya, pero hacer el doctorado y tener un bebé a la vez sería demasiado complicado.**

Santana asintió, jugueteando con el dobladillo de la camiseta.

**- A nosotros nos gustaría tener un hijo.**

Quinn cambió de postura para mirar mejor a su amiga.

**- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora?**

**- Puede.**

**- ¿Cómo supiste que estabas preparada?**

Santana se echó a reír.

**- En realidad, todavía no lo sé. Siempre he querido tener hijos y a Aaron le pasa lo mismo. Llevamos hablando del tema desde el instituto.**

**Quiero a Aaron. No me importaría pasar el resto de la vida a su lado, los dos solos. Pero cuando pienso en el futuro, siempre veo niños a nuestro alrededor. Quiero tener a alguien que venga a casa en Navidad.**

**Si algo me enseñó la muerte de mi madre es que en la vida nada es seguro. No quiero esperar y esperar para formar una familia y descubrir luego que es demasiado tarde.**

Quinn sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, pero parpadeó para controlarlas.

**- Te haces mamografías cada año, ¿no?**

**- Sí y me han hecho pruebas genéticas. No tengo el gen del cáncer de mama, pero creo que mi madre tampoco lo tenía. Y, bueno, aunque lo tuviera, cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde para hacer nada.**

**- Lo siento mucho.**

Santana suspiró y miró por la ventana.

**- No me gusta hablar de ello, pero reconozco que me preocupa. ¿Y si me encuentran cáncer ****después de tener hijos? Trato de no darle muchas vueltas al tema, pero siempre está ahí, agazapado.**

Se volvió hacia su amiga y añadió al cabo de unos segundos:

**- Tener hijos sería una manera estupenda de librarte de la actitud condescendiente de Rachel.**

**- ¿Ah, sí?**

**- Claro. Si el bebé ensucia los pañales y le mancha la ropa, acudirá a ti, pidiendo ayuda a gritos.**

Quinn se echó a reír, pero en seguida recuperó la expresión sombría.

**- Sólo quiero que considere que mis ideas son importantes. Tan importantes como las suyas.**

**- Por supuesto que lo son. Díselo.**

**- Lo haré, pero aún no. Ahora mismo, prefiero no hablar con ella.**

Santana acarició el reposabrazos.

**- Rachel ha cambiado mucho. Verla casada y pensando en tener hijos... es asombroso. Mamá me contó que cuando llegó a casa, escondía comida en la habitación. No importaba lo que le dijeran para tranquilizarla, siempre se guardaba algo en el bolsillo.**

**- ¿Pasaba hambre?**

**- Tenía miedo de pasar hambre. No se fiaba de que papá y mamá fueran a alimentarla siempre, así que se iba guardando una reserva para cuando se olvidaran.**

**Y tampoco deshizo la maleta hasta que la adoptaron. Esperaba que la devolvieran en cualquier momento.**

**- No lo sabía **- admitió Quinn, con el corazón en un puño.

Santana le dirigió una mirada comprensiva.

**- Es mi hermana y la quiero mucho, pero no piensa las cosas antes de decirlas. Seguramente, lo que pasa es que no escribes las cosas tal como ella lo haría.**

**- Y no pienso empezar a hacerlo ahora. Tengo mis propias ideas.**

**- Te aconsejo que lo hables con ella. De todos modos, tampoco le viene mal sufrir un poco antes. ****No le pasará nada por dormir en el sofá una noche.**

**- Por desgracia, probablemente seré yo la que duerma en el sofá** - replicó Quinn, señalando el que había en el otro extremo del despacho.

QRQR

Decir que el ambiente durante la cena fue tenso era quedarse corto.

Quinn y Rachel estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra. Incluso se dieron la mano mientras bendecían la mesa. Pero su actitud fue distante y educada. No intercambiaron miradas ardientes, ni palabras cariñosas, ni caricias robadas bajo la mesa.

Rachel estaba rígida y permaneció seria durante toda la cena. Quinn estaba callada y abstraída, como si tuviera la mente en otro sitio.

Leroy, Aaron y Santana mantuvieron el peso de la conversación, mientras los Berry apenas abrían la boca. Después de la cena, Quinn se excusó y volvió al estudio a trabajar, sin tomar postre.

Rachel la siguió con la vista mientras se alejaba. A pesar de sus ojos tristes y de un tic nervioso en la mandíbula, no hizo nada para detenerla. Sólo la miró marcharse.

Cuando Santana fue a la cocina a preparar el café, Aaron no pudo aguantar más y se inclinó hacia Rachel.

**- Trágate el orgullo y dile que lo sientes.**

Rachel levantó las cejas.

**- ¿Por qué das por hecho que es culpa mía?**

**- Porque tú eres la que tiene poll... -** Al ver la mirada de advertencia de su suegro, carraspeó - **Ejem, las ****estadísticas dicen que el ochenta por ciento de las peleas son culpa del hombre. Y puesto que tú eres quien al parece ocupa ese papel en la pareja, discúlpate y** **quítatelo de encima. No quiero tener que volver a pasar por una cena así. El ambiente es tan frío que** **voy a tener que salir a la calle a calentarme.**

**- Me temo que Aaron tiene razón, aunque ya sé que nadie ha pedido mi opinión** - dijo Leroy, sonriendo disimuladamente.

Rachel miró a los dos hombres indignada.

**- Ya he intentado hablar con ella y ha sido peor. Hemos acabado discutiendo. Se ha encerrado en el baño y me ha mandado a la mierda.**

Leroy y Aaron intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y, tras un expresivo silbido de compasión,

Aaron dijo:

**- Estás metida en un buen lío. Ya puedes ir a hablar con ella pronto o te veo durmiendo en el sofá** - Sacudiendo la cabeza, se levantó y fue a buscar a Santana a la cocina.

Leroy golpeó el pie de la copa de vino, pensativo.

**- ¿También tú, Brutus?** - preguntó Rachel, frunciendo el cejo.

**- No he dicho nada -** Leroy miró a su hija con afecto -** He tratado de mantenerme al margen.**

**- Gracias.**

**- Pero cuando los viejos matrimonios aconsejan a los recién casados que no se vayan a dormir sin haber resuelto sus problemas, no es por capricho. Resolver los conflictos sin darles tiempo a crecer hará que tu vida sea más fácil.**

**- No puedo mantener una conversación con alguien que está encerrado en una habitación.**

**- Claro que puedes. La cortejaste una vez. Vuelve a hacerlo.**

Rachel lo miró con incredulidad.

**- ¿Me estás sugiriendo que corteje a mi esposa?**

**- Te estoy aconsejando que te olvides de tu ego, te disculpes y luego la escuches. No siempre fui el hombre que ves. Puedes aprender de mis errores.**

**- Mamá y tú teníais un matrimonio perfecto.**

Leroy se echó a reír.

**- Nuestro matrimonio estaba muy lejos de ser perfecto. Pero hicimos un pacto: mantendríamos las imperfecciones fuera de la vista y el oído de nuestros hijos. Los niños se inquietan si ven que sus padres se pelean.**

**Mi experiencia personal dice que las parejas discuten por dinero, por sexo, o bien por falta de atención o de respeto.**

Rachel fue a protestar, pero Leroy la interrumpió levantando una mano.

**- No te pregunto en qué categoría cae vuestra discusión. Os lo dejo a vosotras. Pero es evidente que Quinn está dolida. Se ha mostrado retraída durante toda la cena. Muchas veces estaba así antes de que empezarais a veros.**

**- No he sido yo la que ha cerrado la puerta a la comunicación racional** - dijo Rachel, con arrogancia.

**- ¿Te estás oyendo?** - la reprendió su padre -** Quinn no es irracional, está dolida. Cuando alguien te hace daño, retraerse es una reacción racional. Y en especial, con su historial.**

Rachel hizo una mueca.

**- No pretendía hacerle daño.**

**- Estoy seguro. Pero también me temo que no juegas limpio. Aprender a discutir con tu pareja es un arte, no una ciencia. Tu madre y yo tardamos bastante tiempo en descubrirlo. Pero una vez lo comprendimos, ya casi no volvimos a discutir. Y cuando lo hacíamos ya no era desagradable ni doloroso.**

**Si puedes discutir con Quinn y convencerla al mismo tiempo de que la amas y de que es importante para ti, los conflictos serán mucho más llevaderos.**

Leroy apuró el vino y dejó la copa en la mesa. Al cabo de un momento, añadió:

**- Escucha el consejo de alguien que estuvo mucho tiempo casado y que crió a una hija. Cuando una mujer se retrae y se muestra fría, es porque se está protegiendo. Te aconsejo que seas amable y delicada con tu esposa y que la convenzas para que salga de su encierro. O ya puedes prepararte para pasar no una, sino muchas noches frías y solitarias en el sofá.**

RQRQ

Quinn apagó el portátil ya pasada la medianoche. Sabía que todos se habían ido a la cama. Los había oído pasar frente a su puerta.

Abrió una rendija y vio que salía luz por debajo de la puerta cerrada de la habitación de matrimonio. Sin duda Rachel estaba despierta, leyendo.

Se planteó ir a verla, pero la distancia hasta allí le pareció insalvable.

Cogió la botella de gel de baño que se había llevado del dormitorio después de cenar. Se daría un baño caliente en el cuarto de baño de invitados y trataría de olvidar los problemas.

Media hora más tarde, volvió a entrar en el estudio y cerró la puerta. Se había refrescado, pero no había logrado relajarse demasiado. Ya que Rachel parecía decidida a guardar las distancias, pasaría la noche en el sofá del despacho.

Mientras se tapaba con la vieja manta de lana que habían compartido por primera vez tantos años atrás en el huerto de manzanos, pensó en su casa de Cambridge y en lo felices que habían sido sus primeros meses de matrimonio.

Quería especializarse en Dante. Sabía que el camino no sería fácil; que necesitaría grandes dosis de trabajo, sacrificio y humildad. No quería ser de esas personas que no aceptan las críticas y era consciente de que tenía que mejorar.

Pero cuando Rachel había dicho que iba a hacer el ridículo, el dolor fue terrible. Necesitaba que ella la apoyara, que le diera ánimos. No necesitaba que la subestimara. Su confianza en sí misma ya era bastante precaria sin la ayuda de nadie.

_«¿Por qué no se da cuenta de que necesito su apoyo?»_

Cada vez más triste, se preguntó por qué no había ido a buscarla.

Sin duda había pasado la noche con su familia, fumándose un puro en el porche y charlando sobre los viejos tiempos. Se preguntó qué explicación le habría dado a Santana sobre su conflicto. Y se preguntó por qué estaba sola, a oscuras, a punto de llorar, y a Rachel no parecía importarle lo más mínimo.

Justo en ese momento, oyó que se abría una puerta y los pasos de Rachel, rápidos y decididos, que llegaban hasta su puerta.

Se sentó y contuvo la respiración. Una luz apagada se colaba por la rendija de la puerta.

_«Oh, dioses de los recién casados que se pelean, por favor, que llame a la puerta»_

Oyó un suspiro apagado y lo que bien pudo ser una mano apoyándose en el picaporte. Luego vio una sombra que oscurecía la luz mientras los pasos se retiraban por donde habían venido.

Quinn se hizo un ovillo, pero no lloró.

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Patito :*<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>_

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, el móvil de Quinn sonó.

Se despertó sobresaltada, con el tono de _Message in a Bottle_ de The Police resonando en la habitación. Miró el teléfono, que vibraba sobre el escritorio, pero no respondió.

Poco después, el sonido de una campana le indicó que había recibido un mensaje de texto.

Curiosa, se acercó a la mesa y cogió el teléfono. El mensaje era de Dante Alighieri, nada más y nada menos.

_**- Lo siento.**_

Mientras pensaba cómo responder, llegó un segundo mensaje.

_**- Perdóname.**_

Empezó a responder con otro mensaje, pero antes de acabar, oyó movimiento en el pasillo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

_**- Por favor, déjame entrar.**_

Quinn leyó el nuevo mensaje antes de acercarse a la puerta y abrirla unos centímetros.

**- Hola** - la saludó Rachel, con una sonrisa insegura.

Quinn vio que tenía el pelo húmedo de la ducha. Se había puesto vaqueros y camiseta blanca, pero iba descalza. Era, probablemente, lo más bonito que había visto en su vida.

-** ¿Hay alguna razón para que estés llamando a la puerta a las seis de la mañana? -** preguntó, y la voz le salió más seria de lo que pretendía.

**- Lo siento, Lucy** - dijo, con expresión compungida.

(Ciertamente, ayudaba ver que tenía los ojos rojos y la ropa arrugada, como si acabara de sacarla de una bolsa destinada al Ejército de Salvación)

**- Me hiciste daño** - susurró Quinn.

**- Lo sé y lo siento** - Dio un paso adelante - **He vuelto a leer la conferencia.**

Quinn se apoyó una mano en la cadera.

**- ¿Me despiertas para decirme eso?**

**- Te he llamado, pero no has respondido** - Se echó a reír -** Me ha recordado a Toronto, cuando tuve que entrar por la ventana.**

Quinn se ruborizó al recordar a Rachel llamando a la ventana de su habitación para llevarle la cena.

Acababa de salir de la ducha y tuvo que abrirle tapada sólo con una toalla.

**- Te olvidaste de algo. De algo importante.**

Rachel llevaba una ilustración en la mano. Era _La disputa por el alma de Guido da Montefeltro._

**- La encontré anoche en el suelo del dormitorio. No sé si se me cayó a mí o a ti, pero fue a una de las dos.**

Sin hacer caso de la ilustración que Rachel le había dejado en el casillero de la Universidad de Toronto, Quinn la miró a la cara, tratando de interpretar su expresión. Parecía nerviosa y también algo preocupada.

Rachel se pasó las manos por el pelo mojado.

**- Sé que me dijiste que querías estar sola un tiempo, pero creo que ya llevamos demasiadas horas separadas. ¿Puedo pasar?**

Quinn se echó hacia atrás.

Rachel entró y cerró la puerta.

Quinn volvió al sofá y se enroscó, tapándose con la vieja manta.

Rachel se dio cuenta de que se había hecho un ovillo, lo que indicaba que volvía a estar a la defensiva. Dejó la ilustración sobre el ordenador antes de meterse las manos en los bolsillos.

**- He vuelto a leer tu trabajo y luego he releído el Infierno** - La miró fijamente **- Dije cosas que no debí haber dicho.**

**- Gracias** - contestó Quinn, relajando un poco los hombros.

**- Tengo algunas sugerencias que podrían mejorar el trabajo** - Rachel se apoyó en el borde de la mesa -** Sé que para ti es importante hacerlo sola, pero si me necesitas, estaré encantada de ayudarte.**

**- No me importa que me des consejos, siempre y cuando no me digas lo que debo pensar.**

**- Nunca te diría lo que tienes que pensar. ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? -** Su expresión se suavizó - **Tus ideas son una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti.**

Bajó la vista y se quedó mirando la ilustración.

**- Reaccioné mal. Lo siento. Pero es que el tema de la ponencia me toca de un modo muy especial, Lucy.**

**La historia de san Francisco arriesgándose a entrar en el infierno para salvar el alma de Guido representa lo que yo traté de hacer cuando confesé ante el comité disciplinario en Toronto.**

A Quinn se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No quería pensar en lo que había pasado el año anterior.

El comité disciplinario y la separación que siguió después seguían siendo un asunto demasiado doloroso.

**- Reconozco que no reaccioné sólo por las tesis que planteas. Pensé que estabas rechazando la historia. Nuestra historia.**

**- Nunca rechazaría algo tan importante para nosotras. Sé que lo arriesgaste todo para salvarme.**

**Sé que bajaste a los infiernos por mí** - Con expresión decidida, añadió -** Si la situación hubiera sido al revés, yo también habría bajado al infierno a buscarte.**

Los labios de Rachel se curvaron en una sonrisa.

**- Beatriz sabía que no podía acompañar a Dante al infierno, por eso envió a Virgilio en su lugar.**

**- El único Virgilio que conozco es Paul Norris. Y no creo que hubieras agradecido su visita.**

Rachel resopló.

**- Paul no es un buen candidato a Virgilio.**

**- Para mí, sí.**

Rachel frunció el cejo. Pensar en Paul consolando a Quinn en su ausencia aún le dolía.

**- Fui una imbécil entonces y lo sigo siendo -** Se apartó de la mesa y se sacó las manos de los bolsillos. Señaló el sofá con la cabeza -** ¿Puedo?**

Quinn asintió.

Rachel se sentó a su lado y alargó la mano.

Quinn se la cogió.

**- No quería hacerte daño.**

**- Lo sé -** dijo Quinn -** Yo también lo siento.**

Rachel la sentó sobre su regazo y enterró la cara en su pelo.

**- No quiero que tengas que encerrarte en el baño para escapar de mí.**

Tomándole la cara entre las manos, Rachel unió sus labios en un beso. Tras un instante, Quinn respondió.

Rachel la besó con prudencia. Sus labios eran cálidos y acogedores, pero se limitaban a mordisquearle la boca y pronto Quinn no pudo más. Le rodeó el cuello con una mano para que se acercara.

Rachel trazó el contorno de sus labios con la lengua. Cuando Quinn los separó, se coló en su interior suavemente y sus lenguas se unieron. No sabía mentir cuando besaba. Transmitía así sus sentimientos.

Quinn notó su arrepentimiento y su tristeza, pero también la inconfundible llama de su deseo.

Rachel soltó la cara, la sujetó por las caderas y la levantó hasta que quedó montada sobre ella, con una pierna a cada lado. Sus torsos se pegaron mientras seguían besándose y explorándose con pasión.

**- ¿Te vuelves a la cama conmigo? **- le pidió Rachel con la voz ronca, agarrándole el culo con fuerza para que notara la evidencia de su erección.

**- Sí.**

**- Bien **- le susurró al oído -** Aún tenemos tiempo de hacer las paces como Dios manda antes de que los invitados se despierten y quieran desayunar.**

**- No podemos hacer las paces como Dios manda con la casa llena de invitados.**

**- Oh, sí. Sí podemos **- Los ojos marrones de Rachel se iluminaron con un brillo peligroso -** Te lo demostraré.**

QRQR

**- Ha sido una noche horrible **- Rachel estaba tumbada en la cama, con un brazo debajo de la cabeza. No se había molestado en cubrirse con nada. En el dormitorio no hacía frío y su querida esposa estaba tumbada a su lado, boca abajo, tan desnuda como ella. En momentos como ése, deseaba que pudieran pasar todo el tiempo en la cama, desnudas.

**- Estoy de acuerdo - **Quinn se incorporó apoyándose sobre los codos para mirarla a los ojos - **¿Por qué no viniste a hablar conmigo?**

**- Quería volver a leer el texto. Y pensé que necesitabas estar sola.**

**- No me gusta discutir contigo **- reconoció Quinn. Al agachar la cabeza, el pelo le rozó el borde de los pechos -** Lo odio.**

**- A mí tampoco me gusta, lo que no deja de sorprenderme. Antes me encantaba discutir y pelearme con la gente **- Hizo una mueca -** Me estás convirtiendo en una pacifista.**

**- Creo que nunca podrás ser una auténtica pacifista, Rachel. Ser estudiante de doctorado ya es ****bastante duro. Necesito tu apoyo** - admitió Quinn con voz temblorosa.

**- Lo tienes **- le aseguró Rachel con firmeza.

**- No era mi intención llevarte la contraria. Simplemente... me salió así.**

**- Ven aquí.**

Quinn se tumbó sobre ella, que la abrazó.

**- Tenemos que encontrar una manera de discutir sin llegar a los extremos de ayer. Mi corazón no lo soportaría - **dijo Rachel.

**- El mío tampoco -** susurró Quinn.

**- Prometo no ser una imbécil egoísta si tú me prometes no volver a encerrarte en el baño **- propuso, mirándola fijamente.

**- Y yo prometo no encerrarme en el baño si tú no me atosigas. Sólo trataba de alejarme de ti para que las cosas no llegaran demasiado lejos. No me dejabas en paz.**

**- Lo comprendo. Podemos separarnos para cortar una discusión, pero tenemos que prometer que luego lo hablaremos con calma. No a la mañana siguiente. No pienso dejar que vuelvas a dormir en el sofá. Ni pienso hacerlo yo.**

**- De acuerdo. El sofá es muy incómodo. Y solitario.**

**- No me expresé bien cuando hablamos sobre la conferencia. Te pido disculpas. No me preocupa que tu opinión no coincida con la mía. De hecho, creo que es bueno que te muestres en desacuerdo conmigo en público. Así todo el mundo se dará cuenta de que tienes ideas propias.**

**- No trato de llevarte la contraria **- Una arruga apareció entre sus delicadas cejas.

Rachel trató de hacerla desaparecer con un beso. Sin éxito.

**- Claro que no. Y aunque te parezca extraño, a veces me equivoco.**

**- ¿La Profesora, equivocada? Increíble** - bromeó Quinn, echándose a reír.

**- Cuesta de creer, ¿verdad? Pero cuando acabé de leer la conferencia por segunda vez, me habías convencido de que la versión oficial está equivocada.**

**- ¿Qué?** - Quinn no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

**- Lo que has oído. Tu conferencia me ha hecho cambiar de opinión. Tengo alguna sugerencia para reforzar la última parte. Ésa no me convenció tanto.**

**- Agradeceré tus sugerencias. Te citaré en las notas al pie.**

Rachel la agarró por las nalgas.

**- Será un honor aparecer en una de tus notas al pie.**

Quinn dudó por un momento.

**- Entonces... ¿no crees que la conferencia sea horrible? ¿Ni que vaya a hacer el ridículo?**

**- No. En cuanto superé la sorpresa inicial y presté atención a tus argumentos, me di cuenta de que la profesora Marinelli tiene razón. Tu trabajo es muy bueno.**

**- Gracias -** Quinn le apoyó la mejilla en el pecho -** No es fácil ser tu alumna. Siempre tengo la sensación de no estar a tu altura.**

Rachel le enredó los dedos en el pelo.

**- Me esforzaré más en mostrarte mi apoyo para que no te sientas así. No somos competidoras. ****De hecho, algún día me gustaría escribir un artículo contigo.**

Quinn levantó la cabeza.

**- ¿De verdad?**

**- Me encantaría que creáramos algo juntas, algo que saliera de nuestro amor compartido por ****Dante. Y estoy orgulloso de ti por tener el valor de defender tus convicciones. Cuando pronuncies ****esa conferencia en Oxford, estaré en primera fila pensando **_**«¡Ésa es mi chica!».**_

**- Oírte decir eso es un sueño hecho realidad.**

**- En ese caso, te lo diré más a menudo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Patito :*<strong>

**Capitulo corto, el próximo compenso y lo hago mas largo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>C<strong>__**apitulo 5**_

Los parientes de las Berry fueron prudentes y no hicieron ningún comentario sobre lo felices y relajadas que parecían cuando finalmente salieron del dormitorio, justo antes de la hora de comer.

El hermano de Rachel, Jesse, llegó aquella tarde con su esposa Tammy y su hijo Alex. Junto con el padre de Quinn, Russel, y su novia Diane, todos se sentaron a la mesa temprano para cenar juntos.

Diane Stewart era una atractiva mujer afroamericana con una piel perfecta, grandes ojos oscuros y un pelo rizado que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Tenía cuarenta años, diez menos que su novio.

Hacía mucho tiempo que se conocían, ya que ella había vivido toda la vida en Selinsgrove.

Al ver que el postre no llegaba, Diane fue a la cocina y se encontró a las Berry bailando.

Rachel había hecho instalar un sistema de sonido centralizado y las notas de una suave melodía de jazz flotaban en el aire.

Las recién casadas estaban abrazadas, moviéndose poco a poco, al ritmo de la música. Rachel susurró algo al oído de Quinn. Ella apartó la cara, aparentemente avergonzada, pero Rachel se echó a reír, la abrazó con más fuerza y la besó.

Diane trató de retirarse de manera discreta, pero las viejas tablas de madera del suelo crujieron bajo sus pies. Las Berry se detuvieron y se volvieron hacia donde procedía el ruido.

Diane se echó a reír.

**- Hay algo en el horno. Y no es el pastel de manzana.**

Rachel se rió con ganas. Su risa, fuerte y franca, hizo sonreír a Quinn, que apoyó la frente contra su pecho.

Diane asintió con aprobación.

**- Tardabais tanto en preparar el café que pensaba que se os había olvidado cómo se hacía.**

Rachel se pasó las manos por el pelo, que tenía alborotado por las atenciones de su esposa.

**- ¿Querida?**

**- El café está listo y las tartas se están enfriando. En seguida vamos** - Quinn se separó de su esposa a regañadientes.

Rachel le dio una disimulada palmadita en el culo.

En ese momento, Santana y Tammy se unieron al grupo. Tammy había sido la última en incorporarse a la familia al casarse con Jesse el mes anterior. Era una mujer alta, de metro setenta de estatura y con muchas curvas. Tenía el pelo rubio cobrizo y los ojos de un azul muy pálido.

**- ¿A qué viene el retraso? -** preguntó Santana, y miró a su hermana con desconfianza, como si la culpa sólo pudiera ser suya.

**- Estábamos preparando el café** - respondió Quinn sin levantar la vista de las tazas que llenaba para disimular la vergüenza.

**- ¿Ahora se llama así?** - bromeó Tammy, y guiñó un ojo.

**- No, a mí me parece que lo que hacían no es eso -** Diane se sumó a la fiesta, negando con la cabeza y reprendiéndolos en broma con un dedo.

**- Bueno, os dejaré solas para que critiquéis a gusto -** Rachel le dio un casto beso en la mejilla a Quinn antes de escaparse al salón.

Santana comprobó la temperatura de las tartas de manzana con el dedo.

**- Quinnie, pásame un cuchillo. Vamos a probar cómo han quedado.**

**- Así se habla -** Diane rechazó el café que le ofrecía Quinn y se sentó en uno de los taburetes altos.

**- ¿Y bien?** - insistió Santana - **¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Y, por favor, dime que no estabais usando la encimera** - añadió, mientras miraba de reojo las superficies de granito que Rachel habíainsistido en comprar.

**- No. Es demasiado fría** - Quinn se tapó la boca con la mano, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Las demás se echaron a reír a carcajadas y empezaron a burlarse de ella sin piedad.

**- ¿Hace calor aquí o es cosa mía?** - bromeó Diane, abanicándose con una servilleta de papel - **Voy a bautizar esta casa como _La Casa del Amor._**

**- Mis padres también eran así** - Santana miró a su alrededor -** No lo hacían sobre la encimera, que yo sepa, pero eran muy cariñosos. Debe de haber algo en esta cocina.**

Quinn pensó que era muy posible. Había algo reconfortante, no sólo en la cocina, sino en toda la casa, que empujaba a ser cariñoso. A Rachel y a ella les costaba no estar todo el día tocándose, excepto cuando ella trabajaba.

**- Entonces, ¿mi hermana te ha compensado por lo de ayer?** - preguntó Santana.

Quinn se ruborizó un poco.

**- Sí.**

**- Bien. De todos modos, hablaré con ella. Se supone que después de una discusión tendría que comprarte flores. O diamantes.**

Quinn bajó la vista hacia su anillo de compromiso, adornado con un gran diamante central, rodeado por otros más pequeños.

**- Ya me ha comprado bastantes.**

**- Es un anillo precioso, cielo -** Diane se volvió hacia Tammy y bajó la vista hacia su mano izquierda -** El tuyo también, cielo. ¿Cómo te va la vida de casada?**

La joven observó cómo la luz de las lámparas halógenas se reflejaba en las piedras de su anillo de compromiso.

**- Nunca creí que me casaría de verdad.**

**- ¿Por qué no?** - preguntó Santana con la boca llena.

Tammy miró de reojo hacia la puerta.

**- ¿No deberíamos servirles el postre?**

Santana tragó antes de responder:

**- Todos tienen piernas. Si quieren tarta, pueden venir a buscarla.**

Riendo, Tammy cogió la taza de café con las dos manos.

**- Antes de empezar a salir con Jesse, vivía con otra persona, mi novio de la facultad de Derecho. Habíamos hecho planes: nos casaríamos y nos compraríamos una casa con su jardín y su verja blanca. No faltaría de nada. Pero entonces me quedé embarazada.**

Quinn se removió inquieta en el taburete, con la vista fija en el suelo.

La mirada de Tammy se volvió melancólica.

**- Jesse me contó que, cuando él nació, también fue una sorpresa para sus padres, pero se alegraron mucho de su llegada. Ojalá hubiera podido conocer a Gloria. Tuvo que ser una mujer maravillosa.**

**- Lo era -** dijo Santana -** Rachel tampoco estaba en sus planes. Mis padres la acogieron cuando su madre murió y más tarde la adoptaron. Los planes son sólo eso, planes. Pero la vida no siempre les hace caso.**

Tammy asintió.

**- Habíamos hablado de tener hijos. Los dos queríamos tenerlos. Pero de repente, Eric decidió que no estaba preparado. Pensó que me había quedado embarazada a propósito para cazarlo.**

**- Como si te hubieras quedado embarazada tú sola... -** comentó Diane, moviendo el tenedor en el aire.

Quinn no dijo nada. Se avergonzaba de comprender a Eric, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con sus actos. Ella tampoco se sentía preparada.

**- Eric me dio un ultimátum: el bebé o él. Al ver que dudaba, se marchó.**

**- Menudo mamón** - murmuró Santana.

**- Estaba destrozada. Sabía que el embarazo no era sólo responsabilidad mía, pero tenía la sensación de que debería haber ido con más cuidado. Llegué a plantearme abortar, pero Eric ya me había dejado. Además, en el fondo, me apetecía ser madre.**

Quinn volvió a removerse en el asiento, conmovida por la sinceridad de Tammy.

**- No podía pagar el alquiler yo sola, así que volví a casa de mis padres. Sentía que había fracasado. Soltera, embarazada, viviendo de nuevo con mis padres. Cada noche lloraba hasta quedarme dormida, y pensaba que ningún hombre me querría.**

**- Lo siento mucho** - dijo Quinn, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Tammy se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo.

**- Las cosas mejoraron con el tiempo, pero nunca le perdonaré a Eric que renunciara a sus derechos como padre. Ahora Alex nunca lo conocerá.**

**- Los donantes de esperma n o son padres** - la interrumpió Santana -** Leroy no contribuyó genéticamente a crear a Rachel, pero es su padre.**

**- No sé quién aportaría el material genético de tu hermana, pero tuvo que ser un hombre guapo, porque esa chica está muy bien -** comentó Diane, señalando hacia el salón con la cabeza **- No tan bien como mi hombre, claro, porque eso es imposible.**

Quinn soltó una risita incómoda. No estaba acostumbrada a que otras mujeres pensaran que su padre _«estaba muy bien»._

Tammy siguió hablando.

**- Por suerte, tenía empleo. Trabajaba en la oficina del fiscal del distrito con Jesse. Salimos un par de veces durante el embarazo. Sólo éramos amigos, pero siempre era tan amable conmigo... Suponía que tras tener al niño no volvería a saber nada de él, pero unas semanas después de que Alex naciera vino a verme y me invitó a salir. En ese momento, me enamoré definitivamente.**

**- Él ya estaba enamorado de ti antes** - recordó Santana, entre risas **- Hasta las trancas.**

Tammy jugueteó con el anillo de compromiso, haciéndolo girar sobre el dedo.

**- Por aquella época, le estaba dando el pecho al niño, así que tenía que sacarme leche antes de que viniera a buscarme, y la dejaba en la nevera para que se la dieran mis padres. Pero Jesse nunca me hizo sentir incómoda. Me veía como a una persona, una mujer, no como a una madre. Creo que ya se había fijado en mí cuando salía con Eric** - Con una sonrisa, añadió -** Antes de conoceros, tenía mucho miedo. No sabía qué pensaríais de mí. Pero todos me disteis la bienvenida** - Mirando a Quinn,añadió -** A Rachel la conocí más tarde, pero ella también fue muy amable. Incluso cuando Alex le manchó el traje.**

**- Deberías haberla visto antes de que conociera a Quinn** - Santana hizo una mueca -** Le habría pasado a Alex la factura de la tintorería.**

Quinn estaba a punto de protestar en nombre de Rachel, pero Tammy volvió a hablar.

**- No, no creo lo hiciera. Siempre se muestra encantadora con Alex. Jesse es increíble. La paternidad tiene un efecto maravilloso sobre los hombres. Sobre los hombres buenos** - especificó - **Jesse es amable y juguetón cuando está con Alex. Se tira al suelo y juega a revolcarse con él. Nunca lo había visto así. Los que no tienen hijos se lo pierden.**

Quinn se quedó pensando en qué tipo de madre sería Rachel.

**- Tengo muchas ganas de tener una niña** - añadió Tammy, sonriendo -** Sé que Jesse la tratará como a una princesa.**

**- ¿Quieres más hijos? -** preguntó Santana, alzando las cejas.

**- Sí, creo que con dos tendríamos suficiente, pero si viniera otro niño, me gustaría que fuéramos a buscar la niña.**

En ese momento, Jesse entró e n la cocina con el pequeño Alex, de veintiún meses, medio dormido en brazos. Saludó a las reunidas con una inclinación de cabeza antes de acercarse a Tammy.

**- Creo que es hora de ir a la cama.**

Quinn sonrió ante el contraste entre Jesse y el menudo ángel rubio que llevaba en brazos. Parecía un gigante protector.

**- Te ayudaré.**

Tammy se levantó y cruzó la cocina hasta donde estaba su marido. Tras darle un beso, subieron juntos al dormitorio.

Santana miró las tartas y los platos de postre.

- **Creo que será mejor que les lleve el postre a los demás** - Cortó dos trozos de tarta, los puso en el plato y se los llevó al salón.

Diane miró a Quinn sin dejar de juguetear con la taza.

**- ¿Podemos hablar un momento, cielo?**

**- Claro** - Quinn cambió de postura en el taburete para mirar de frente a Diane.

**- No sé cómo decir esto, así que voy a soltarlo sin más. Últimamente paso mucho tiempo con tu padre.**

Quinn sonrió para tranquilizarla.

**- Me parece estupendo.**

**- Ya conoce a mi madre y al resto de mi familia. Incluso ha empezado a venir conmigo a la iglesia los domingos para oírme cantar en el coro.**

Quinn trató de ocultar la sorpresa que le causaba imaginarse a su padre en una iglesia.

**- Cuando mi padre me preguntó si podía invitarte a mi boda, supuse que la cosa iba en serio.**

**- Lo quiero.**

Quinn abrió mucho los ojos.

**- Guau, ¿lo sabe él?**

**- Por supuesto. Él también me quiere** - Diane sonrió con timidez - **Hemos estado hablando sobre el futuro... Haciendo planes...**

**- Es fantástico.**

**- ¿De verdad lo piensas? -** Diane la estaba mirando fijamente.

**- Me alegro mucho de que esté con alguien que lo quiere. No me apetece mucho sacar el tema de Deb, pero estoy segura de que ya sabes que estuvieron un tiempo juntos. La verdad es que no acababa de verlos como pareja. Aquello acabó en nada.**

Diane guardó silencio. Parecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

- **Tu padre y yo hemos hablado sobre dar el paso para hacer más permanente nuestra relación. ****Quería que supieras que, cuando lo hagamos, no trataré de ocupar el lugar de tu madre.**

**- Judy no era mi madre.**

Diane le apoyó una mano en el brazo.

**- Lo siento.**

**- No sé qué te habrá contado papá sobre ella, pero me imagino que no gran cosa.**

**- No lo he forzado a contarme nada. En el momento que quiera explicármelo, lo escucharé.**

Quinn bebió el café en silencio. No le gustaba hablar de su madre; ni siquiera pensar en ella. Había muerto cuando ella estaba en el último curso del instituto. Judy era alcohólica. Durante casi todo el tiempo se mostraba indiferente a los problemas de Quinn. Y en las ocasiones que no era así, la trataba de un modo abusivo, y se burlaba de ella.

**- Gloria se portó como una madre conmigo. Me sentía mucho más cercana a Gloria que a Judy.**

**- Gloria era una buena mujer.**

Al mirar a Diane a los ojos, Quinn vio en ellos esperanza, pero también una cierta ansiedad.

**- No me preocupa en absoluto que te conviertas en mi madrastra. Si papá y tú decidís casaros, yo estaré allí, apoyándoos.**

**- Harás mucho más que eso, cielo. Serás una de mis damas de honor** - Diane la abrazó con fuerza. Cuando al final se apartó, se enjugó las lágrimas -** Siempre quise tener una familia. Quería un** **marido y una casa propia. Y parece que, a los cuarenta años, mis sueños se van a hacer realidad.**

**Tenía miedo de lo que pudieras pensar. Deseaba que supieras que quiero a tu padre, que no estoy con él por su dinero.**

Quinn la miró sin comprender, hasta que vio la chispa traviesa en los ojos de Diane y ambas mujeres se echaron a reír.

**- Vale, me tomas el pelo. Papá no tiene dinero.**

**- Es un buen hombre, tiene trabajo y me hace feliz. Si una mujer encuentra a alguien así, que encima está requetebién, sería una idiota si no lo agarrara. El dinero es secundario.**

Antes de que Quinn pudiera decir nada más, Russel apareció en la puerta. Al ver que Diane tenía los ojos llorosos, se acercó a ella.

**- ¿Qué te pasa?** - preguntó, al tiempo que le secaba las lágrimas con los dedos.

**- Diane me estaba contando lo mucho que te quiere** - respondió Quinn, con una sonrisa de aprobación.

**- ¿Ah, sí?** - La voz de Russel sonó más ronca.

**- Ya sé que no me la has pedido, pero cuentas con mi bendición.**

Los ojos de su padre buscaron los suyos.

**- ¿Ah, sí?** - repitió, emocionado.

Russel las abrazó, a cada una con un brazo, y les dio un beso en la coronilla.

**- Mis chicas** - susurró.

QRQR

Poco después, Quinn se despidió de su padre y de Diane. Pensaba que estaban viviendo juntos, al menos parte del tiempo, pero ésta la sorprendió al decirle que seguía con su madre y que, por respeto a ella, no se quedaba a dormir en casa de Russel.

Quinn entendió entonces por qué tenía tanta prisa por casarse y tener su propia casa.

QRQR

Después de que le sirvieran el postre, Leroy López se sentó en el porche a beberse un whisky y a fumarse un puro. El aire era fresco y todo estaba en calma. Si cerraba los ojos, podía imaginarse a su esposa, Gloria, saliendo de la cocina y sentándose en la silla Adirondack que tenía al lado.

La melancolía se apoderó de su corazón. Gloria nunca volvería a sentarse con él.

**- ¿Cómo estás?**

Al abrir los ojos, vio a su nuera, Quinn, sentada a su lado. Se estaba abrazando las rodillas, arrebujada en una de las viejas chaquetas de cachemira de Rachel.

Leroy se cambió el puro de mano y movió el cenicero para no molestarla.

**- Estoy bien, ¿y tú?**

**- Muy bien.**

**- La cena estaba muy buena. Francamente excepcional.**

**- He intentado copiar algunos de los platos que tomamos en Italia. Me alegro de que te hayan gustado -** Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y levantó la vista hacia el cielo oscuro.

Leroy bebió un trago en silencio. Notaba que algo la preocupaba, pero no quería presionarla.

**- ¿Leroy?**

Él se echó a reír.

**- Pensaba que habíamos quedado en que me llamarías papá.**

**- Sí, claro, papá, lo siento -** Ella pasó una uña por el reposabrazos, marcando la madera.

**- No lo sientas. Somos familia, Quinn. Siempre que me necesites, aquí estaré.**

**- Gracias** - Ella recorrió con el dedo la marca que había dejado en la madera -** ¿Te molesta que hayamos cambiado cosas... de la casa?**

Leroy dudó unos momentos antes de responder.

**- Al baño le hacía falta una reforma. Y me parece muy práctico que hayáis puesto un baño en la planta baja y otro en el dormitorio principal. Y a Gloria le habría encantado lo que habéis hecho con la cocina. Llevaba años queriendo poner encimeras de granito.**

A Quinn se le encogió el corazón.

**- Hemos dejado muchas cosas como estaban.**

**- No te preocupes, de verdad. A Gloria le habría encantado redecorar la casa contigo si hubiera estado aquí -** la tranquilizó Leroy.

**- ¿Estás a gusto en la habitación de invitados? ¿No has cambiado de idea?**

**- Eres muy amable por preocuparte, pero te aseguro que estas cosas no me importan lo más mínimo. Lo único que me importa es que Gloria se ha marchado y no volverá. Y me temo que eso no tiene remedio.**

Leroy bajó la vista hacia su anillo de boda, un sencillo aro de oro.

**- En esta casa** - dijo él -** a veces me parece oír su voz, oler su perfume. En Filadelfia no me pasa. Mi apartamento no tiene recuerdos de ella -** Le dirigió una sonrisa melancólica –** La separación no duele tanto cuando estoy aquí.**

**- ¿Es muy duro?**

**- Mucho.**

Quinn permaneció en silencio unos instantes, como si se estuviera planteando cómo sería la vida sin Rachel. Se quedaría destrozada, sin duda.

La duración de una vida humana era incierta. Cualquiera podía contraer una enfermedad grave o tener un accidente y de repente una familia quedaba rota.

Desde alguna parte de su interior, una vocecita le susurró: _«Si tuvieras un hijo con Rachel, siempre tendrías una parte de ella»_ —Más que el pensamiento en sí, fue la voz lo que hizo que seestremeciera.

Al notar su reacción, Leroy se levantó y le rodeó los hombros con una manta.

**- Gracias** - murmuró ella -** ¿Te gusta vivir en Filadelfia?**

**- Mi puesto de investigador no es lo que esperaba. La verdad es que me he planteado retirarme - **Echó la ceniza en el cenicero -** Me trasladé allí para estar más cerca de Santana y de Jesse, pero los ****veo poco. Están muy ocupados. Todos mis amigos, incluido tu padre, están aquí.**

**- Pues vuelve.**

**- ¿Cómo?** - Leroy se volvió hacia ella.

**- Vuelve a Selinsgrove. Instálate aquí.**

**- Pero ahora ésta es vuestra casa.**

**- Sólo durante las vacaciones. Podrías ocupar la habitación principal inmediatamente y luego mandar a buscar tus cosas.**

Leroy se llevó el puro a los labios.

**- Es un ofrecimiento muy generoso, pero ya tomé la decisión. Hace más de un año que le vendí la casa a Rachel.**

**- Ella se sentiría más feliz sabiendo que estás en el lugar que te corresponde.**

Leroy negó con la cabeza.

**- No, no volveré atrás.**

Quinn se estrujó el cerebro pensando en una táctica más convincente.

**- Para nosotras sería como una buena obra, un **_**mitzvah.**_** Necesitamos que Dios nos bendiga.**

Leroy se echó a reír.

**- Eso era lo que yo le decía a Rachel cuando se ponía tozuda. ¿Por qué necesitáis que Dios os bendiga?**

La expresión de Quinn se ensombreció.

**- Le he pedido algo y no me ha respondido.**

Al ver que no decía nada más, Leroy aspiró y soltó el humo del puro.

**- Creo que todas las oraciones reciben respuesta tarde o temprano, aunque a veces la respuesta es un **_**«no».**_** Rezaré para que recibas la tuya lo antes posible.**

**No te digo que la idea no me resulte tentadora. Pero habéis gastado tiempo y energías en hacer de esta casa vuestro hogar. Habéis cambiado los muebles de la planta baja, habéis pintado las paredes...**

**- Hipotecaste esta casa para pagar las deudas que Rachel había contraído por culpa de las drogas.**

Leroy la miró sorprendido.

**- ¿Te lo contó?**

**- Sí.**

**- Fue hace mucho tiempo. Ya nos devolvió el dinero.**

**- ¿No te parece normal que quiera devolverte también tu casa después de todo lo que hiciste por ella?**

**- Un padre hace lo que haga falta por su hija** - replicó Leroy con expresión solemne -** El dinero me importaba tan poco entonces como ahora. Sólo quería salvarle la vida.**

**- Lo hiciste. Gloria y tú lo hicisteis -** Quinn miró a su alrededor -** Mientras la casa permanezca en la familia y podamos reunirnos en Acción de Gracias y Navidad, no importa quién sea el dueño ni quién viva en ella.**

Quinn se cubrió con la manta cuando una brisa recorrió el porche y le acarició la cara.

**- Sin embargo** - continuó -** Rachel nunca se desprendería del huerto. Ha contratado unos jardineros para que recuperen los árboles. Y ha mandado plantar algunos nuevos.**

**- Esos manzanos hace años que no dan una buena cosecha. Me temo que es demasiado optimista.**

Quinn miró hacia el huerto entre las sombras.

**- El optimismo es bueno. A ella le hacía falta -** Y volviéndose hacia Leroy, añadió -** Si vivieras aquí, ****podrías cuidar del huerto. Creo que Rachel se sentiría más tranquila si supiera que está en buenas manos. Nos estarías haciendo un favor.**

Leroy permaneció en silencio lo que pareció una eternidad.

**- Gracias -** dijo finalmente, con la voz ronca.

Quinn le apretó la mano antes de dejarlo a solas con su puro y sus pensamientos.

Al cerrar los ojos, un sentimiento de esperanza descendió sobre él.

QRQR

Cuando los invitados se fueron a dormir, Quinn se sentó en el borde de la nueva bañera con hidromasaje para comprobar la temperatura del agua. Necesitaba relajarse un poco.

Sabía que debería estar trabajando en la conferencia, pero las emociones del día la habían agotado. Se preguntó si debería llamar a su terapeuta de Boston. Seguro que la doctora Walters le daría buenos consejos para afrontar la ansiedad, los conflictos matrimoniales y el nuevo interés de Rachel por ampliar la familia.

Querer tener un bebé no era nada malo. Quinn comparó el entusiasmo y la ternura de su esposa con la fría indiferencia que Eric le había mostrado a Tammy. Por supuesto, no había duda de cuál de las dos actitudes prefería. Pero tenía que mantenerse firme para que la pasión de Rachel no anulara su personalidad ni sus sueños.

Su pelea del día anterior demostraba que todavía tenían mucho que hacer para funcionar como pareja. Tenían que aprender esas lecciones antes de traer un niño al mundo.

Mientras esperaba a que el nivel del agua ascendiera, sintió que se le erizaban los pelillos de la nuca. Al volver la cabeza, vio a Rachel junto al tocador. Se había desabrochado los primeros botones superiores de la camisa.

**- Nunca me canso de mirarte** - dijo Rachel, y le dio un beso en la nuca antes de quitarle la toalla en la que se había envuelto -** Debería pintarte -** añadió, acariciándole la espalda con los dedos.

**- Ya me pintaste la otra noche, Caravaggio. Manchamos de pintura todo el suelo.**

**- Ah, sí. Qué lástima tener que limpiarlo. Había pensado que podíamos añadir más pintura otro día.**

**- Tendrás que esperar a otra ocasión, cuando no haya invitados** - La miró con picardía - **¿Quieres acompañarme?**

**- Prefiero mirarte.**

**- En ese caso, me aseguraré de darte un buen espectáculo. **

Se levantó la melena con las dos manos y arqueó la espalda adoptando la pose de una pin-up de los años cincuenta.

Rachel gruñó y se acercó más a ella.

Quinn la detuvo alzando una mano.

**- Me dejé el gel de burbujas en el otro baño anoche. ¿Podrías ir a buscarlo?**

**- Por supuesto, diosa** - Le dio un beso en los labios antes de irse.

Rachel tardó unos minutos en localizar el jabón, porque a alguien se le había caído al suelo y la botella había ido rodando hasta la papelera. Se agachó para recogerlo, y vio algo que había quedado entre la papelera y la pared.

Era una caja pequeña, rectangular.

Leyó la etiqueta: _Test de embarazo._

Pero la caja estaba vacía.

Cuando se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa, y tras volver a leer la etiqueta para asegurarse de que la había leído correctamente, dejó la caja donde la había encontrado y regresó a la habitación.

Sin una palabra, le dio la botella a Quinn, que echó el gel con aroma de sándalo y mandarina satsuma antes de entrar en la bañera. Se colocó en lo que le pareció que sería una pose provocativa, pero Rachel estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

- **¿Qué pasa?** - le preguntó, cambiando de postura para verle mejor la cara.

Rachel se pasó una mano por la barbilla y la boca.

**- ¿Está embarazada Santana?**

**- Que yo sepa no, aunque me dijo que lo estaban intentando. ¿Por qué?**

**- He encontrado un test de embarazo en el baño de invitados. Bueno, sólo la caja vacía. Parecía que habían tratado de esconderla.**

**- Probablemente sea suyo.**

**- Ojalá fuera tuyo** - Rachel la estaba observando con tanta intensidad que Quinn sintió el calor de su mirada en la piel.

**- ¿Incluso después de lo de ayer?**

**- Por supuesto. Las parejas discuten. Un poco de sexo salvaje y sudoroso para reconciliarnos y todo está olvidado.**

Quinn bajó la vista hacia el agua.

**- Preferiría disfrutar del sexo salvaje y sudoroso sin discutir antes.**

**- Pero entonces la reconciliación perdería todo el sentido, ¿no crees?** - susurró Rachel, con voz ronca.

Respirando hondo, Quinn levantó la cara y la miró fijamente.

**- No estoy preparada para formar una familia.**

**- Ya llegará el momento** - Rachel le tomó la mano y le besó los dedos llenos de espuma - **Créeme, no quiero volver a discutir contigo esta noche. No quiero crearte más estrés.**

Quinn sonrió débilmente.

**- Supongo que también podría ser de Tammy.**

**- Tammy ya tiene un hijo.**

**- Alex cumplirá dos años en septiembre. Y sé que quiere tener más hijos con Jesse.**

Rachel ajustó la intensidad de la luz, dejándola más tenue, antes de desaparecer en el dormitorio.

Cuando volvió, la voz de Astrud Gilberto sonaba por el altavoz que había hecho instalar en el techo del cuarto de baño.

Quinn miró a su esposa con admiración.

- **Sea de quien sea, tal vez haya descubierto que no está embarazada. Pero si lo está, serás tía. ****Otra vez. La tía Rachel.**

Sin hacer caso de sus palabras, Rachel se desabrochó la camisa. Se la quitó, seguida de la camiseta, dejando a la vista el tatuaje que cubría su pecho.

Quinn la observó mientras colgaba la camisa en un gancho y sus manos se acercaban al cinturón.

Una vez allí, Rachel se quedó quieta, provocándola.

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

**- Cuando acabes, el agua ya estará fría.**

**- Lo dudo. Y te aseguro que cuando acabe, no estaré aquí fuera.**

**- ¿Por qué no?**

**- Porque pienso acabar dentro de ti.**

Con una media sonrisa, colgó los pantalones antes de quitarse los bóxers.

Quinn conocía bien el cuerpo de su esposa, pero igualmente, verla la dejaba siempre sin aliento.

Tenía los hombros anchos y su torso se iba estrechando hasta llegar a la cintura. El abdomen firme, que acababa formando una uve que descendía vertiginosamente hasta su prominente sexo.

**- Me matas cuando me observas así** - confesó Rachel.

**- ¿Por qué? -** Quinn le devolvió la mirada con descaro, moviéndose en la bañera para dejarle sitio.

**- Porque parece que quieras lamerme... todo el cuerpo.**

**- Así es.**

Rachel se metió en la bañera rápidamente. Se sentó tras ella y la rodeó con sus largas piernas.

**- Este aroma me resulta familiar.**

**- Compré el gel porque me recordó al aceite de masaje que usaste en Florencia. Me hiciste un masaje en la espalda con él, ¿te acuerdas?**

**- En mi recuerdo, te froté algo más que la espalda** - Rachel le acarició la oreja con la nariz - **Ni te imaginas el efecto que este aroma tiene sobre mí.**

**- Oh, sí. Me hago una idea** - replicó Quinn, moviéndose y notando su miembro rígido.

**- Antes de que nos dediquemos a... otras actividades, me gustaría que habláramos un poco.**

**- ¿Sobre qué?** - Quinn se tensó.

Rachel le puso las manos sobre los hombros y empezó a masajearle el cuello.

**- Relájate, no soy tu enemiga. Sólo estoy tratando de persuadirte para que confíes en mí. Sé que sueles tomar baños de espuma cuando estás estresada. Y últimamente te das un baño todos los días.**

**- No es nada. Es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.**

**- Cuéntamelas.**

Quinn movió la mano adelante y atrás, empujando la espuma.

**- Tengo miedo de no poder acabar los estudios. Y me preocupa mucho la conferencia.**

Rachel pasó a masajearle los hombros.

**- Ya hemos hablado de la conferencia y te he dado mi opinión sincera. Es buena. Y no vas a dejar los estudios a medias. Sólo tienes que ocuparte de ir superando los semestres uno a uno. Tampoco hace falta que estés pendiente de la familia toda la semana. Mañana les diremos que pasarás el día trabajando. Durante el día se entretendrán solos y por la noche yo prepararé filetes en la barbacoa. Seguro que Santana y Tammy estarán encantadas de echarme una mano.**

Los músculos de Quinn empezaron a relajarse un poco.

**- Eso me ayudaría, gracias.**

**- Haría cualquier cosa por ti** - susurró Rachel, con los labios pegados a su cuello -** Lo sabes, ¿no?**

**- Lo sé.**

Cuando se separaron, Quinn sonrió.

**- Tu cumpleaños nos pillará en Italia. ¿Cómo querrás celebrarlo? **- le pregunto Quinn.

**- Contigo. En la cama. Durante dos días -** Rachel le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le acarició la piel de alrededor del ombligo.

**- ¿Quieres que invitemos a alguien a Umbría? Podrían venir a visitar la exposición de Florencia con nosotras.**

**- No, te quiero para mí sola esos días. Podemos invitarlos a celebrar tu cumpleaños en Cambridge.**

Quinn apoyó la mano sobre la de Rachel para que dejara de acariciarla.

**- No me gusta hacer nada especial por mi cumpleaños.**

Rachel se echó hacia atrás, reclinándose en la bañera.

**- Pensaba que ya lo habías superado.**

**- Es en septiembre. Estaremos muy ocupadas.**

**- No se cumplen veinticinco años todos los días. Es un hito importante y hay que festejarlo.**

**- Lo mismo digo. Los treinta y cinco son igual de importantes.**

**- Mis años sólo son importantes porque tú estás en mi vida. Sin ti, mis días estarían vacíos.**

Quinn apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

**- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan dulce?**

**- Porque ya he tenido bastantes amarguras en mi vida** - respondió Rachel, resiguiéndole la línea del cuello y el hombro con los labios.

**- En ese caso, supongo que daremos una fiesta en septiembre. Podríamos hacerla coincidir con el Día del Trabajo para alargar el fin de semana** - Quinn le besó los hombros antes de volver atumbarse de espaldas sobre su pecho - **Antes estabas hablando con Leroy. ¿Qué te ha dicho?**

**- Que le gustaría volver a vivir aquí, pero que no quiere recomprar la casa. Supongo que contaba con el dinero de la venta para su jubilación.**

**- Puede vivir aquí sin comprar la casa. No te importaría, ¿no?**

**- No, claro que no. Al contrario, me gustaría que lo hiciera. Pero no quiere abusar, sobre todo después de las reformas que hemos hecho.**

**- Pues mejor, así las disfruta. El único problema que veo son los muebles. No nos caben en ****Cambridge.**

**- Podríamos dárselos a tu padre. Los de Russel ya están muy viejos** - La estirada Profesora había vuelto a aparecer en escena.

**- ¿Lo dices en serio?**

**- No quiero mentirte, Lucy. Tu padre no es mi persona favorita de este mundo, pero como tú sí lo eres...** - Dejó la frase en el aire para besarla - **Leroy no quiere desprenderse de ciertos muebles que compartió con Gloria. Unos cuantos se los llevó, pero otros están en el guardamuebles. Tendremos que quitar los nuevos para hacer espacio para los viejos. Si lo prefieres, podemos ofrecérselos a Santana.**

**- Muy buena idea. Diane y él están pensando en casarse.**

Rachel la abrazó con más fuerza.

**- ¿Y a ti qué te parece?**

**- Ella siempre se ha portado muy bien con él y conmigo. Me gusta la idea de que tenga a alguien a su lado para cuando se haga viejo.**

**- Siento ser yo quien te diga esto, querida, pero tu padre ya se está haciendo viejo. Todos nos hacemos viejos.**

**- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.**

Rachel la hizo volverse hasta quedar de cara a ella, con las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

**- Por suerte para ti, yo aún no soy demasiado vieja para mantenerte despierta toda la noche. Creo que esta habitación no la hemos bautizado... todavía.**

QRQR

Pasada la medianoche, Leroy notó que el colchón se hundía y que alguien se metía en la cama a su lado. Se volvió y abrazó el cuerpo de su esposa. Era un cuerpo suave y muy familiar. Al presionarlo contra el suyo, suspiró hondo.

Ella también suspiró de satisfacción, como hacía siempre que se acurrucaba contra él.

**- Te he echado de menos** - dijo Leroy, acariciándole el pelo y besándoselo.

No se extrañó al notar que volvía a tenerlo largo y liso, como antes de la quimioterapia.

**- Yo también te he echado de menos, querido** - Gloria buscó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

Leroy notó que el anillo de boda y el de compromiso de ella chocaban con el suyo. Se alegró de no habérselos quitado.

**- Sueño contigo.**

**- Lo sé** - admitió Gloria, besando el lugar donde sus anillos se unían.

**- Éramos tan jóvenes... Teníamos toda la vida por delante, queríamos hacer tantas cosas...** - La voz de Leroy se rompió en la última palabra.

**- Te echo mucho de menos** - siguió al cabo de unos momentos -** Añoro abrazarte en la oscuridad. Oír tu voz. Aún no me creo que te haya perdido.**

Gloria le cogió la mano y se la llevó al pecho.

Leroy se preparó para notar los huecos que había en el lugar donde habían estado sus pechos. Aunque sus cicatrices lo entristecían, no le resultaba desagradable mirarla ni tocarla. Pero ella no se lo permitía.

Gloria pensaba someterse a cirugía reconstructiva, pero cuando el cáncer regresó, eso pasó a un segundo plano. Para él, siempre había sido hermosa, arrebatadora, incluso al final.

Su mano entró en contacto con los senos de Gloria, y los notó redondeados y prietos. Tras unos instantes de vacilación, le cubrió un pecho con la mano. Ella apoyó la suya sobre la de él y apretó.

**- Estoy curada** - susurró -** Fue una experiencia maravillosa. No me dolió nada.**

Leroy sintió el cosquilleo de las lágrimas.

**- ¿Curada?**

**- No existe el dolor. Ni las lágrimas. Y es tan... tan hermoso.**

**- Siento no haber sido consciente de que estabas enferma** - se excusó él, con la voz ronca de emoción -** Debería haber prestado más atención. Debería haberme dado cuenta.**

**- Era mi hora** - Gloria se llevó la mano de Leroy a la boca y la besó -** Hay tantas cosas que quiero mostrarte. Pero aún no. Descansa, mi amor.**

QRQR

Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, la cama de Leroy estaba vacía, pero sabía que había recibido un don muy especial. Se sentía más ligero, más en paz consigo mismo y con el mundo de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Tras desayunar con la familia, empezó a preparar las cosas para dejar el puesto de investigador en Filadelfia.

Durante la semana siguiente, puso su apartamento a la venta y contrató un servicio de mudanzas para llevar sus cosas de vuelta a la casa que había comprado con su esposa muchos años atrás. Rachel insistió en recoger también las cosas que habían dejado en el guardamuebles.

Cuando los camiones empezaron a llegar, Rachel les indicó a los transportistas el camino hacia el dormitorio principal, para que se llevaran sus muebles antes de montar los de su padre.

**- No** - dijo Leroy, apoyando una mano en el hombro de su hija -** La habitación de invitados es ahora mi habitación.**

Rachel pidió a los transportistas que los dejaran un momento a solas y se volvió hacia su padre con el cejo fruncido.

**- ¿Por qué no quieres volver a tu habitación?**

**- Ésa es vuestra habitación ahora. Quinn la ha pintado y decorado a su gusto y no pienso tocar nada.**

Rachel empezó a protestar, pero Leroy la interrumpió levantando una mano.

**- Gloria estará conmigo duerma donde duerma. Me encontrará también en la habitación de ****invitados** - Con un último apretón en el hombro de Rachel, les indicó a los transportistas el caminode su nuevo cuarto.

A Rachel no le apetecía discutir con su padre, especialmente cuando éste tenía un aspecto tan satisfecho. Si sus palabras le resultaron extrañas, no lo demostró. _(La verdad es que no le resultaron extrañas)_

Esa noche, cuando la casa volvió a quedarse vacía y en calma, Leroy se imaginó que Gloria se metía en la cama con él. Se volvió de lado y se durmió, tranquilo, antes de reunirse con ella en sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Patito lindo :*<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>_

_Julio de 2011._

_Oxford, Inglaterra_

La profesora Rachel B. Berry miró despectivamente la modesta habitación de invitados en la escalera número 5 de los claustros del Magdalen College. Sus ojos se clavaron en el par de camas individuales situadas junto a la pared. Señalándolas, preguntó:

**- ¿Qué demonios es eso?**

Quinn siguió la dirección de su dedo acusador.

**- Creo que son camas.**

**- Ya lo veo. Nos vamos.**

Cogió las maletas y se acercó a la puerta, pero Quinn la detuvo.

**- Es tarde, Rachel, y estoy cansada.**

**- Exacto. ¿Dónde demonios pretenden que durmamos?**

**- ¿Dónde suelen dormir los alumnos? ¿En el suelo?**

Rachel la fulminó con la mirada.

**- No pienso volver a dormir en una abominable cama individual en mi vida. Nos vamos al Randolph.**

Quinn se frotó los ojos con las dos manos.

**- No tenemos reserva hasta dentro de dos noches. Además, me prometiste que dormiríamos aquí.**

**- Nigel me aseguró que dormiríamos en una de las habitaciones de los catedráticos, con cama de matrimonio y baño en la habitación** - Volvió a mirar a su alrededor -** ¿Dónde está la cama de matrimonio? ¿Dónde está el baño? ¡Tendremos que compartirlo con vete tú a saber quién!**

**- No me importa compartir el baño con otras personas durante dos días. Pasaremos casi todo el tiempo en la sala de conferencias.**

Sin hacer caso de las airadas protestas de su esposa, Quinn se acercó a la ventana, que daba al bonito claustro. Dirigió una mirada melancólica a las extrañas estatuas situadas sobre los arcos de la derecha.

**- Me dijiste que C. S. Lewis se había inspirado en esas estatuas para escribir El león, la bruja y el armario.**

**- Eso dicen** - replicó Rachel secamente.

Quinn apoyó la frente en el vidrio emplomado.

**- ¿Crees que su fantasma aún corre por aquí?**

**- Dudo mucho que se dignara a hacerlo en una habitación como ésta** - respondió Rachel despectivamente -** Seguro que estará en el pub.**

Quinn cerró los ojos. Había sido un día muy largo. Habían salido del hotel de Londres esa mañana, habían ido a Oxford en tren y acababan de llegar a la habitación. Estaba muy cansada y quería quedarse allí.

Rachel la observó desde el otro extremo de la estancia y se dio cuenta de su estado de ánimo.

**- Los fantasmas no existen, Lucy. Ya lo sabes** - le dijo con suavidad.

**- ¿Acaso no viste a Gloria y a Maia?**

**- Eso fue distinto.**

Quinn echó un último vistazo a las estatuas antes de reunirse con Rachel junto a la puerta, con expresión derrotada.

**- ¿Te molestaría mucho que nos fuéramos al hotel?** - le planteó Rachel, mirándola a los ojos - **Tendríamos más intimidad.**

Quinn apartó la mirada.

**- La tendríamos, es cierto.**

Rachel volvió a mirar las camas individuales.

**- Es casi imposible practicar sexo en esas dichosas camas. No hay sitio para moverse.**

Quinn sonrió con picardía.

**- No es así como yo lo recuerdo.**

Una sonrisa lenta y provocativa se abrió camino en la cara de Rachel. Se acercó a Quinn hasta que sus labios se rozaron y le preguntó:

**- ¿Me estás desafiando, señora Berry?**

Quinn la observó unos instantes antes de sacudirse la fatiga del viaje y enrollar la mano en la corbata de seda de Rachel para acabar de unir sus bocas.

Soltando las maletas, Rachel la besó apasionadamente y se olvidó de su enfado. Sin decir nada más, cerró la puerta de una patada.

QRQR

Más tarde, Rachel estaba abrazada a su esposa en una de las estrechas camas. Quinn susurró su nombre contra su pecho.

**- No has perdido facultades. Esa última innovación me ha parecido muy... satisfactoria **- dijo Quinn.

Rachel respiró profundamente, hinchando el pecho.

**- Gracias. Es tarde. Vamos a dormir.**

**- No puedo.**

Rachel le levantó la barbilla.

**- ¿Estás nerviosa por la conferencia?**

**- Quiero que te sientas orgullosa de mí.**

**- Siempre estaré orgullosa de ti. Ya estoy orgullosa de ti** - recalcó, atravesándola con sus ojos marrones, que parecían dos láseres.

**- ¿Y la profesora Picton?**

**- No te habría invitado si no creyera que estás preparada.**

**- ¿Y si alguien me hace una pregunta y no sé qué responderle?**

**- Le respondes lo mejor que puedas. Y si insisten, siempre puedes decir que te parece una ****pregunta muy interesante y que pensarás en ello.**

Quinn volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de ella, mientras le acariciaba juguetona el abdomen.

**- ¿Crees que si le pido a C. S. Lewis que interceda por mí ante los santos lo hará?**

Rachel se rió, soltando el aire por la nariz.

**- Lewis era protestante, de Irlanda del Norte. No creía en esas cosas. Aunque pudiera oírte te ignoraría por una cuestión de principios. Pídeselo a Tolkien. Él sí que era católico.**

**- Podría pedirle a Dante que rezara por mí.**

**- Dante ya está rezando por ti** - le susurró Rachel, con la cara hundida en su pelo.

Quinn cerró los ojos y escuchó el latido del corazón de su esposa. Su ritmo siempre le resultaba reconfortante.

**- ¿Y si la gente nos pregunta por qué te fuiste de Toronto?**

**- Diremos lo de siempre, que tú ibas a estudiar en Harvard y quería estar contigo porque íbamos a ****casarnos.**

**- Christa Peterson va por ahí contando una historia distinta.**

Rachel entornó los ojos.

**- Olvídate de Christa. No tenemos ninguna necesidad de pensar en ella durante el simposio.**

**- Prométeme que no perderás los nervios si oyes algún comentario... desagradable.**

**- Confía un poco en mí** - dijo Rachel, exasperada **- Nos hemos enfrentado a los rumores y habladurías en la Universidad de Boston y en Harvard y no he perdido los nervios. De momento.**

**- Lo sé, tienes razón** - Quinn le besó el pecho -** Pero los académicos se aburren y les gusta cotillear un poco. Y no hay nada más excitante que un escándalo sexual.**

**- No estoy de acuerdo, señora Berry** - replicó Rachel, con los ojos brillantes.

**- ¿Ah, no? **

**- El sexo contigo es más excitante que cualquier escándalo.**

Tumbándola de espaldas en la cama, empezó a besarle el cuello.

QRQR

Antes de que el sol asomara por el horizonte, Quinn regresó en silencio a la habitación. Un rayo de luz entraba por la ventana, iluminando parcialmente a la mujer desnuda que dormía en su cama.

Estaba tumbada boca abajo y tenía el pelo revuelto. La sábana se había deslizado un poco hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto la zona lumbar y la parte superior de las nalgas.

Quinn la miró, y dio las gracias por su buena suerte. Le costó un poco más de la cuenta apartar la vista de su espalda y gluteus maximus. Era guapísima, era sexy y era suya.

Se quitó los pantalones de yoga, la camiseta y la ropa interior y lo dejó todo sobre una silla.

Desde que se casaron, casi siempre dormía desnuda. Le gustaba más hacerlo piel contra piel con su amada.

Al notar que el colchón se movía, Rachel se volvió de lado. Levantó el brazo para acogerla contra su pecho, pero tardó un poco en despertarse.

**- ¿Adónde has ido?** - le preguntó, acariciándole el brazo.

**- A ver las figuras de piedra del patio.**

Rachel abrió los ojos.

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Leí los libros de Narnia. Tienen un significado... especial para mí.**

Rachel le acarició la mejilla.

**- ¿Por eso insististe en dormir aquí? ¿Por Lewis?**

**- Y por ti. Sé que Paulina vivía aquí cuando tú... -** Quinn se detuvo, arrepentida por haber sacado un tema que ambas estaban tratando de olvidar.

**- Fue antes de que estuviéramos juntas. En aquella época nos veíamos muy poco **- La abrazó con más fuerza -** No habría tratado de arrastrarte hasta el Randolph si hubiera conocido tus razones.** **¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

**- Tenía miedo de que te rieras de mí, que pensaras que soy inmadura por mi afición a los libros de Narnia.**

**- Nada que te guste puede ser inmaduro** - Rachel reflexionó unos segundos antes de añadir - **Yo también los leí. En el piso de mi madre en Nueva York había un armario. Estaba convencida de** **que si me portaba bien, el armario se abriría y podría ir a Narnia. Evidentemente, no fui lo bastante** **buena.**

Había esperado hacerla reír, pero no lo consiguió.

**- Sé lo que es estar dispuesta a cualquier cosa para lograr que una historia se convierta en ****realidad** - susurró Quinn.

Rachel volvió a abrazarla.

- **Si quieres ver dónde vivió Lewis, te llevaré a su casa, The Kilns. Luego podemos ir a The Bird and Baby, la taberna donde se reunía su grupo, los Inklings.**

**- Me encantaría.**

Rachel le besó la cabeza.

**- Una vez te dije que no te consideraba mi igual, que eras mejor que yo. Al parecer, no me creíste **- le dijo Rachel.

**- Es verdad. A veces me cuesta creer que lo pienses de verdad.**

Rachel hizo una mueca.

**- Voy a tener que esforzarme más para demostrártelo** - susurró -** Pero aún no sé cómo.**

QRQR

Después de desayunar en el comedor del Magdalen College, Rachel insistió en que tomaran un taxi hasta St. Anne, el lugar donde tendría lugar el simposio. Tenía miedo de que Quinn (y sus tacones) no sobrevivieran al paseo y de ninguna manera iba a pedirle que se cambiara de zapatos.

**- Es un sueño hecho realidad** - murmuró Quinn, mientras cruzaban Oxford en el taxi -** Nunca me habría imaginado que vendría aquí de visita. Imagínate venir a Oxford a presentar mi trabajo. Es increíble.**

**- Te has esforzado mucho** - Rachel se llevó su mano a los labios y se la besó -** Ésta es tu recompensa.**

Quinn guardó silencio, sentía el peso de la responsabilidad sobre los hombros.

Cuando pasaron junto al museo Ashmolean, los ojos de Rachel se iluminaron.

**- Me pregunto qué travesuras podríamos hacer ahí dentro -** comentó, mientras señalaba el museo -** Si no recuerdo mal, hay un montón de sitios donde esconderse.**

Quinn se ruborizó y Rachel la tomó de los brazos para atraerla hacia ella, riendo.

No había perdido la capacidad de hacer que se ruborizara y se sentía muy orgullosa de ese talento. En ese sentido, había hecho algo más que ruborizarla días atrás, cuando habían bailado un tango contra una de las paredes del British Museum.

(Los mármoles de Elgin todavía no se habían recuperado del susto)

Las Berry llegaron al edificio de la facultad de St. Anne justo antes de que empezara la primera sesión. En el interior, un grupo de unos cincuenta académicos se agolpaban junto a una mesa, bebiendo té y comiendo galletas, mientras charlaban sobre el apasionante mundo de Dante y los estudios sobre su obra.

(Un universo mucho más interesante de lo que puede parecer a los no iniciados)

Rachel le sirvió una taza de té a Quinn antes de ponerse un poco de café. Luego le presentó a dos eminentes profesores de Oxford mientras tomaban sus bebidas.

Cuando llegó el momento de dirigirse a la sala de conferencias, Rachel le apoyó una mano en la curva de la espalda para animarla a avanzar y Quinn dio dos pasos antes de detenerse.

Una risa familiar y despreocupada había llegado a sus oídos. Unos metros por delante, vio la fuente de esa risa: en medio de un grupo de hombres jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, vestidos casi todos con chaquetas de tweed, una joven belleza morena era el centro de atención. Era alta y esbelta e iba vestida con un conjunto de falda y chaqueta negra hecho a medida. Sus tacones de diez centímetros hacían que sus piernas parecieran aún más largas.

(Por una vez en su vida, la Profesora observó un par de elegantes zapatos de marca con algo que no era admiración)

La risa de la mujer se cortó en seco cuando un hombre moreno de piel muy bronceada le susurró algo al oído con la vista clavada en los Berry.

**- Joder** - murmuró Rachel.

Mientras Rachel fulminaba con la mirada a Christa Peterson y al profesor Giuseppe Pacciani, Quinn observaba las reacciones de los hombres que rodeaban a la joven. A medida que sus ojos saltaban de uno a otro, una terrible desazón se apoderó de ella. Más de uno le devolvía la mirada, y la dejaba más tiempo del necesario clavada en sus pechos y sus caderas. Se soltó de la mano de Rachel para abotonarse más la chaqueta del traje.

En los ojos de varios de ellos vio una mirada de decepción. Al parecer, Quinn no estaba a la altura de lo que esperaban de una joven y apetitosa estudiante capaz de seducir a su profesora y de provocar un escándalo.

**- Voy a resolver este asunto de una vez por todas** - Rachel echó a andar hacia ellos, pero Quinn la detuvo clavándole las uñas en el brazo a través de la lana del traje.

**- ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?** - susurró.

**- Después** - contestó Christa.

**- No, por favor** - siseó Quinn -** Aquí no.**

**- ¿Problemas en el paraíso?** - La petulante voz de Christa resonó en la sala -** La luna de miel no ha durado demasiado** - Clavó sus ojos de gata en Quinn, y curvó los labios en una sonrisadespectiva -** No me extraña... -** Quinn trató de llevarse a Rachel de allí, pero ella se mantuvo firme,temblando de rabia.

**- Me gustaría hablar un momento con usted, señorita Peterson.**

Ésta se acercó un poco más al profesor Pacciani, fingiendo estar asustada de Rachel.

**- No después de lo que pasó en Toronto. Si tiene algo que decir, tendrá que hacerlo en público, delante de testigos.**

Desde la seguridad que le aportaba estar junto a Pacciani, se inclinó hacia adelante, bajando un poco la voz.

**- No le conviene montar una escena. Descubrí unas cuantas cosas sobre usted después de que dimitiera, como por ejemplo que había estada metido en temas de BDSM. No sabía que la profesora Ann Singer había sido su Ama.**

Se hizo un profundo silencio entre los presentes, cuyos ojos pasaron de estar clavados en Christa a fijarse en Rachel.

Al notar que la indignación de su esposa iba en aumento, Quinn le tiró del brazo.

**- Vámonos. Por favor.**

A pesar de la furia que sentía, Rachel era muy consciente de que sus colegas la observaban con atención. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no abalanzarse sobre Christa y agarrarla por el cuello.

Farfulló una maldición, se volvió bruscamente y se alejó de su antigua alumna.

**- Estoy deseando oír tu conferencia, Lucy** - dijo Christa, alzando la voz para que la oyera más gente -** Es muy poco habitual que una estudiante de doctorado de primer año participe en un** **simposio tan importante. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?**

Quinn se detuvo y la miró por encima del hombro.

**- La profesora Picton me invitó.**

**- ¿De verdad?** - Christa aparentó estar confusa -** ¿Y por qué no invitó a Rachel directamente? Al fin y al cabo, no harás más que repetir cosas que ella te ha enseñado. O tal vez te haya escrito la conferencia.**

**- Hago mis propios trabajos de investigación** - replicó Quinn, en tono tranquilo pero firme.

**- Oh, sí, estoy totalmente convencida de ello** - Christa clavó la vista en la espalda de la profesora Berry -** Pero con ese tipo de investigaciones no se escriben conferencias. A menos que pienses** **hablarnos de todos los profesores con los que te acostaste para entrar en Harvard.**

Maldiciendo, Rachel se soltó de la mano de Quinn. Se volvió y fulminó a la joven con la mirada.

**- Ya es suficiente. No vuelvas a dirigirle la palabra a mi esposa. ¿Me entiendes?**

**- Ese carácter, Rachel** - la reprendió ella, con los ojos brillantes de perversa diversión.

**- Para ti soy la profesora Berry -** saltó Rachel.

Quinn se interpuso entre las dos.

**- Vámonos** - le pidió a su esposa, apoyándole una mano en el pecho, justo debajo de la corbata.

**- Apártate** - Parecía un dragón a punto de escupir fuego.

**- Hazlo por mí** - suplicó Quinn, con el corazón desbocado.

Antes de que Rachel pudiera abrir la boca, una voz autoritaria preguntó a su espalda:

**- ¿Qué significa esto?**

Katherine Picton apareció a la derecha de Rachel, con su pelo canoso corto impecablemente peinado y los ojos, de un color entre azul y gris, brillando de indignación tras los cristales de las gafas.

Echó un vistazo despectivo al profesor Pacciani antes de centrar toda su atención en Christa.

**- ¿Quién eres tú?**

La postura de ésta cambió. De estar a la defensiva, pasó a querer agradar.

**- Soy Christa Peterson** - se presentó, ofreciéndole la mano -** de la Universidad de Columbia. Nos conocimos en Toronto.**

Katherine Picton ignoró la mano tendida.

**- Conozco a todos los profesores de Columbia y tú no eres uno de ellos.**

La joven se ruborizó y bajó la mano.

**- Soy una estudiante de máster.**

**- En ese caso, no intentes hacerte pasar por otra cosa. No eres de la Universidad de Columbia, estudias en la Universidad de Columbia. Repito: ¿por qué estás aquí?**

Al ver que no respondía, la profesora se acercó a ella y volvió a preguntar, alzando la voz:

**- ¿Eres dura de oído? Te he hecho una pregunta. ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi simposio, insultando a mis invitadas?**

Christa casi se tambaleó al sentir la fuerza de la aversión de Katherine Picton. Hasta el profesor Pacciani dio un paso atrás.

**- He venido para escuchar su conferencia, como todo el mundo.**

La mujer se estiró cuan alta era y, desde su metro y medio de estatura, alzó la vista hacia la estudiante de máster, mucho más alta que ella y medio siglo más joven.

**- Tu nombre no está en la lista de asistentes. Yo, desde luego, no te invité.**

**- Profesora Picton, discúlpeme. La joven es mi acompañante** - intervino el profesor Pacciani.

Cuando se inclinó ante ella con intención de besarle la mano, Katherine Picton la apartó bruscamente y la sacudió en el aire.

**- Giuseppe, como acompañante tuya, su presencia aquí es tolerable, pero sólo eso** - Con una mirada reprobatoria, añadió - **Haz el favor de enseñarle buenos modales.**

Luego se volvió hacia Christa para hablar directamente con ella.

**- Soy muy consciente de los estragos que causaste en Toronto. Casi destruiste mi departamento al completo con tus mentiras. Será mejor que te comportes con educación mientras estés aquí o haré que te expulsen, ¿me has entendido?**

Y sin esperar respuesta, empezó a reñir a Pacciani en un italiano fluido, dejándole claro que si su amiga molestaba a los asistentes, le haría responsable directo. Para acabar, le recordó que tenía una memoria implacable.

(Vale la pena mencionar que tenía razón)

**- Capisce? -** preguntó, clavándole la mirada a través de las gafas.

**- Certo, profesora -** Y se inclinó de nuevo, con expresión de enfado.

**- Pero yo soy la parte perjudicada** - protestó Christa -** Cuando estuve en Toronto, Rachel...**

**- Memeces** - contraatacó Katherine -** Soy vieja, pero no estoy senil, y aún reconozco a una mujer despechada cuando la veo. Los demás deberían hacer lo mismo** - añadió, con una miradacrítica a los asistentes que habían estado escuchando encantados sus chismes.

**- Además, acudir sin invitación a un acto de este tipo es muy poco profesional. Esto no es una fiesta en una fraternidad.**

La profesora Picton volvió a mirar a su alrededor e hizo una pausa como desafiando a los demás a que la contradijeran. Bajo su mirada avasalladora, los lascivos fisgones se alejaron, arrastrando los pies.

Aparentemente satisfecha, se volvió hacia Christa Peterson una vez más y alzó la barbilla.

**- Creo que ya he terminado.**

Y dicho eso le dio la espalda. Los demás presentes en la sala se quedaron quietos, impresionados por haber asistido al equivalente académico de una lucha en el barro, ganada con comodidad por una pequeña (pero matona) septuagenaria.

**- Queridas amigas, ¡cómo me alegro de veros! ¿Qué tal el vuelo?** - Katherine rodeó los hombros tensos de Quinn con un brazo y le dio un apretón antes de estrechar la mano de Rachel.

**- El vuelo fue muy bien. Hemos pasado unos días en Londres antes de venir. Llegamos ayer, en tren -** Rachel besó la mejilla de la profesora Picton y trató de sonreír, pero no lo logró.

**- No me gusta que hayan admitido a esa chusma** - afirmó Katherine con desdén **- Hablaré con los organizadores. Ya es bastante malo que tengáis que soportar a esa persona, pero tener que hacerlo en público es demasiado. ¡Qué muchacha tan estúpida!**

Al darse cuenta de que Quinn estaba muy disgustada, la profesora Picton siguió hablando con más delicadeza:

**- Luego te invito a copa, Lucy. Ya va siendo hora de que charlemos un rato.**

Esas palabras arrancaron a Quinn de su mutismo y una velada expresión de terror le cruzó el rostro.

Rachel la sujetó por la cintura.

**- Es muy generoso por tu parte, Katherine, pero ¿por qué no cenamos las tres juntas?**

**- Gracias, estaré encantada, pero antes charlaré un rato a solas con Lucy** - Se volvió hacia su antigua alumna y le dijo amablemente -** Ven a buscarme después de la última ponencia y daremos** **un paseo hasta The Bird and Baby.**

Luego, la profesora Picton se marchó y en seguida se encontró rodeada de admiradores.

Quinn tardó unos instantes en recuperarse de las impresiones. Cuando lo hizo, se apoyó en su esposa.

**- ¡Qué vergüenza!**

**- Siento que Katherine nos haya interrumpido. Me habría gustado decirle un par de cosas a Christa.**

Quinn se retorció las manos.

**- No, yo no he debido responderle. Teníamos que habernos marchado.**

El rostro de Rachel se tensó. Tras mirar a su alrededor, le acercó los labios a la oreja.

**- Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer: defenderte. Y, desde luego, yo no pienso quedarme cruzada de brazos mientras te llama puta.**

**- Si nos hubiéramos marchado antes, no habría llegado tan lejos.**

**- Tonterías. Ya había empezado a calumniarnos antes de que llegáramos. Tú misma me lo has ****dicho.**

Quinn parecía muy decepcionada.

**- Te he pedido que pararas.**

**- Y yo acabo de explicarte que no pienso consentir que nadie hable de ti de esa manera - **Apretó la mandíbula, pero luego se forzó a relajarla -** No discutamos por culpa de esa zorra. Eso es justo lo que quiere.**

**- Ella estaba deseando provocar una pelea y tú le has seguido el juego** - Quinn miró a su alrededor y vio que la sala se iba vaciando -** Mañana tendré que subir al estrado delante de toda esta** **gente, y sabré que han presenciado la vergonzosa escena.**

**- Si no hubiera reaccionado, habría parecido que le estaba dando la razón -** replicó Rachel en voz muy baja, casi un gruñido.

- **Te he pedido que pararas y tú has actuado como si no existiera; me has pasado por encima sin mirar** - le reprochó Quinn, herida -** Soy tu esposa, no un badén en medio de la carretera.**

Y agarrando con fuerza su maletín Fendi, siguió a la multitud que se dirigía a la sala de conferencias.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchos, muchos besos Patito :*<strong>

**Gracias a los que comentan, me alegra saber que les gusta la historia. **

**Y a esos lectores en la sombra, que sé que los hay, también gracias.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>_

La profesora Berry observaba furiosa a su esposa mientras ésta se alejaba. Quería arrastrar a Christa a la calle y darle una lección. Desgraciadamente, por lo que su conducta durante las clases hacía sospechar, ella probablemente disfrutaría de la experiencia.

(Y sacaría fotos para su álbum personal)

No era propio de ella tener ganas de pegarle a una mujer.

O tal vez sí lo era. Tal vez era totalmente propio de ella querer pegarle a una mujer. Llevaba la furia y la violencia en los huesos, producto de su ADN. Quizá se parecía a su padre más de lo que pensaba.

Cerró los ojos. En cuanto la idea asomó la cabeza, la hizo retroceder. No era un buen momento para ponerse a reflexionar sobre lo que conocía y desconocía de sus padres biológicos.

Rachel sabía que tenía mal genio y trataba de controlarlo, pero no siempre lo lograba. En una ocasión, para su vergüenza, había pegado a una mujer.

_Daba clases en Toronto. Las mujeres eran hermosas y sexies; la ciudad estaba llena de entretenimientos, música, arte… Pero nada le llamaba la atención. Estaba deprimida. Paulina había ido a visitarla y habían vuelto a acostarse… una vez más. Tras cada nuevo encuentro, se juraba que sería el último. Pero cada vez que ella le ponía las manos encima, sucumbía a la tentación._

_Sabía que estaba actuando mal. La relación continuada con Paulina les hacía daño a las dos. Pero aunque quería dejarla, su voluntad estaba ligada a un cuerpo de carne muy, pero que muy débil._

_Cuando Paulina regresó a Boston, Rachel había empezado a beber demasiado. Se convirtió en cliente vip del club Lobby y se follaba a una mujer distinta cada noche. Había llegado a estar con más de una en noches especialmente cargadas de whisky. A veces, al mismo tiempo._

_Pero nada la ayudaba a calmarse. Perseguida por los fantasmas del pasado, más presentes que nunca a causa de la visita de Paulina, se sentía cada vez más cerca de volver a caer en la cocaína._

_En ese momento conoció a Ann. Compartían la afición por la esgrima y practicaron juntas en alguna ocasión en el club. La última vez acabaron encerrándose en una habitación oscura para un encuentro sexual breve pero explosivo._

_Ann Singer era una promesa de entretenimientos nuevos y excitantes. Las palabras que le susurraba al oído eran crudas y le ofrecían un placer más intenso del que había experimentado hasta entonces._

_Estaba intrigada. Esa mujer tenía la capacidad de apoderarse de su mente, meterla en su cuerpo y guardarla allí, dejándola incapaz de pensar, ni de preocuparse por nada. Por esa razón había acabado en el sótano de su casa de Toronto, desnuda, atada y de rodillas._

_Había confundido sus sentidos al darle placer y castigarla al mismo tiempo. Con cada golpe, su sufrimiento emocional parecía abandonarla, fluyendo junto a la sangre. Por un momento, se reprendió por haber tardado tanto en usar el dolor físico como manera de aliviar el dolor psicológico. Pero pronto cambió de idea._

_Poco después, Ann pasó a humillarla. Quería dominar no sólo su cuerpo sino también su mente._

_Y mientras le lastimaba la carne, trataba también de doblegar su voluntad._

_Rachel se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía y se rebeló. Deseaba el dolor físico y lo aceptaba de buen grado, pero no quería que la manipularan psicológicamente. Ya estaba lo bastante jodida… No necesitaba ayuda en eso._

_Empezó a resistirse._

_Ann la acusó que querer tomar el control y la golpeó con más fuerza. Mientras tanto, iba contándole una versión de la vida de su vida, basada en la idea que se había hecho ella. Algunas de sus teorías se acercaban demasiado a la verdad. Y las demás…_

_De repente, algo en el interior de Rachel se rompió._

_Allí de pie, en el College de St. Anne, no recordaba exactamente qué había dicho la profesora Singer para hacerla saltar de esa manera. No recordaba el tiempo que pasó con ella. Sólo recordaba la furia que había sentido; una furia ardiente y cegadora._

_De un solo tirón había roto la atadura que le ligaba la muñeca derecha (una gesta nada desdeñable) y le había dado un revés. La menuda profesora había caído desplomada al suelo._

_Ella se había levantado y se había quedado observándola desde arriba, respirando hondo. No se movía._

_La puerta se abrió y Rachel se encontró luchando con una mano con el guardaespaldas de Ann, que había acudido en su defensa. Llena de sangre y moratones, acabó tirado en la nieve, con la ropa esparcida a su alrededor._

_Ésa había sido su última cita con Ann y su última experiencia con el BDSM. Se le revolvía el estómago cada vez que se acordaba de que había perdido el control y le había pegado. Se había jurado no volver a pegar a una mujer nunca más. Incluso en ese momento, la vergüenza la paralizaba._

Cerrando los ojos, trató de calmarse. No le había explicado a Lucy todo lo que había pasado con la profesora Singer y no pensaba hacerlo. Algunas cosas era mejor dejarlas como estaban.

Catalogó mentalmente a los eminentes especialistas en Dante que habían oído los comentarios de Christa sobre su pasado. Había sido un episodio violento y vergonzoso, sin duda, pero ella era una profesora de prestigio, con plaza fija, así que podían irse todos al diablo.

(Y estudiar el Infierno de Dante en vivo)

Tenía que neutralizar a Christa antes de que lograra dañar la reputación de Lucy sin remedio. Prácticamente la había llamado puta, sugiriendo que había logrado su éxito académico en la cama.

Con esa idea en mente, se enderezó la corbata, se alisó la chaqueta y entró en la sala de conferencias.

QRQR

Quinn vio que su esposa se acercaba con semblante muy serio, sin mirarla a la cara.

Rachel fulminó con la mirada a Christa, que estaba sentada junto al profesor Pacciani, antes de sentarse entre Quinn y la profesora Picton. Guardó silencio mientras sacaba un bloc de notas y una pluma estilográfica Meisterstück 149 de la cartera de piel. Su lenguaje corporal no dejaba lugar a dudas: estaba muy enfadada.

Quinn trató de concentrarse en la ponencia, que trataba sobre el uso del número tres en _La Divina Comedia_ de Dante. Tanto el tema elegido como la presentación del mismo sólo podían ser descritos como contrarios a la convención de Ginebra, dentro de la categoría de castigo cruel y extremo.

Aunque todavía era peor estar sentada al lado de Rachel y sentir su furia atravesar el bonito traje de tres piezas.

Con el rabillo del ojo vio que estaba tomando numerosas notas. Su elegante caligrafía era más fuerte y angulosa de lo normal. Tenía la boca fruncida y la familiar arruga se marcaba entre sus oscuras cejas, detrás de las gafas.

Quinn se sentía decepcionada, pero no estaba enfadada con ella. Sabía que formaba parte de su personalidad actuar como un ángel vengador. En algunas ocasiones había agradecido que así fuera, como cuando había dejado a Simon, su ex novio, fuera de combate después de que éste la agrediera.

Pero no le gustaba discutir con ella y menos en público. No le gustaba verla perder el control y montar una escena delante de tanta gente importante, ni siquiera con Katherine poniéndose de su lado.

Suspiró en silencio. Sabía que probablemente estaba tan enfadada por el amor que sentía por ella y por el deseo de que triunfara.

_«Ésta es su primera relación seria y comprometida. Dale tiempo a que se acostumbre»_, se dijo.

Quería tocarla, pero tenía miedo de su reacción. No quería interrumpirla. Se la imaginó mirándola con el cejo fruncido por encima de las gafas. Eso le haría daño.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía enfadada de verdad. Recordó su explosivo intercambio durante el seminario, cuando ella le había echado en cara su relación con Paulina. Rachel se había puesto furiosa, pero la furia había dado paso a la pasión.

Quinn descruzó las piernas y volvió a cruzarlas. No era un buen momento para pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Esperaría que volvieran a estar a solas en la habitación del Magdalen College antes de tocarla. De lo contrario, Rachel podría decidir que no quería esperar para hacer las paces y llevársela a un rincón para practicar _«sexo de conferencia»._

(El sexo de conferencia es una debilidad de ciertos académicos, que debe ser evitada a toda costa)

La siguiente ponencia fue un tormento tan grande como la primera. Quinn fingió interés, pero tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. Si Rachel le hubiera hecho caso, Christa habría tenido que seguir tejiendo su red de mentiras sin tanto público. Pero ahora Quinn iba a tener que alternar con los conferenciantes sabiendo que la mayoría de ellos habían presenciado el vergonzoso enfrentamiento. Por desgracia, aún no había superado su timidez. Y ahora, por culpa de Christa, iba a estar muchísimo más incómoda.

A pesar de su discusión, le habría gustado permanecer al lado de Rachel todo el rato, especialmente durante las pausas para comer o para tomar té o café. Pero la noche anterior habían acordado que se mezclarían con los asistentes por separado, para que Quinn fuera creando su propia red de contactos.

Se obligó a charlar con los viejos conocidos que le presentaban las profesoras Marinelli y Picton, mientras Rachel hablaba con otros profesores en el otro extremo de la sala. Era evidente que había puesto en marcha una campaña ofensiva para conquistar a todo el mundo con su encanto. Y por las miradas que Quinn recibía, parecía que estaba hablando de ella.

Las mujeres se acercaban a Rachel como moscas a la miel. No importaba dónde estuviera, siempre había alguna mujer a su alrededor. Aunque tenía que reconocer que ella no hacía nada para animarlas y que las trataba a todas con la misma educación.

Quinn siguió hablando con unos y otros, pero en ningún momento perdía de vista dónde estaba Rachel ni con quién. Tampoco perdía de vista a Christa Peterson, quien no se apartó del profesor Pacciani.

A Quinn le pareció curioso.

Pacciani, en cambio, no dejaba de mirarla a ella y en una ocasión Quinn habría jurado que le guiñaba un ojo. Pero no se le acercó ni trató de hablarle. Parecía satisfecho de estar junto a Christa, a pesar de que ésta coqueteaba a veces con otros hombres.

Quinn tomó un poco más de té mientras escuchaba a un profesor tras otro hablarle de sus últimos proyectos de investigación. No veía el momento de volver al hotel.

QRQR

Durante la última ponencia del día, Rachel notó que Quinn se removía inquieta en la silla. Llevaba una hora sin estarse quieta, como si tuviera que ir al baño urgentemente.

Ella, por su parte, llevaba horas alimentando su irritación con Christa, atizando las brasas con un montón de razones para justificar sus palabras y sus actos. Estaba preparando mentalmente un discurso cargado de razones que pensaba soltarle a Quinn en cuanto llegaran a su habitación, cuando ella la sorprendió pasándole una nota.

_**No quiero que discutamos.**_

_**Lo siento.**_

_**Gracias por defenderme.**_

_**Y siento que haya mencionado a la profesora Dolor.**_

Rachel releyó la nota dos veces más.

Ver el arrepentimiento de Quinn por escrito hizo que se le encogiera el corazón. Se estaba disculpando, aunque casi no había hecho nada.

Agradecía que la apoyara. Habría deseado que comprendiera mejor su conflicto interior, ya que buena parte de ese conflicto nacía de la necesidad de protegerla, pero no había esperado que se disculpara.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Quinn le dirigió una sonrisa tímida. Fue esa sonrisa, más que la nota, la que derribó sus barreras.

Se olvidó de su enfado y su furia se aplacó bajo las frías aguas del remordimiento.

Sin esperar más, le dio la vuelta a la nota y escribió:

_**Berry ha sido una imbécil.**_

_**Pero espera que la perdones.**_

Quinn tardó unos momentos en leerla. Cuando lo hizo, estuvo a punto de escapársele la risa, que disimuló con una especie de ronquido.

El ruido resonó en las paredes del auditorio y el conferenciante alzó la vista, preguntándose cómo había entrado un jabalí en St. Anne y qué interés tendría en su ponencia.

Quinn se ruborizó bruscamente y fingió un ataque de tos. Rachel apoyó su coartada dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Cuando el ponente siguió hablando, Rachel volvió a escribir:

_**Siento haberte avergonzado.**_

_**Prometo hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.**_

_**No eres un badén.**_

_**Eres mi Beatriz.**_

Los delicados rasgos de Quinn se iluminaron al mismo tiempo que relajaba los hombros.

Vacilante, alargó el meñique y lo enlazó con el suyo. Era su manera de darle la mano sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

Rachel le apretó el meñique y la miró con el rabillo del ojo.

Sí, la profesora Berry podía ser una imbécil en ocasiones, pero al menos se arrepentía.

QRQR

Cuando las conferencias de la jornada llegaron a su fin, Katherine se llevó a Quinn a The Eagle and Child a tomar una copa. La taberna, que los habitantes de Oxford llamaban coloquialmente The Bird and Baby o The Fowl and Foetus, era probablemente la más famosa de Oxford. Quinn tenía muchas ganas de ir, ya que era uno de los lugares de reunión de los Inklings, el grupo literario al que pertenecían C. S. Lewis, J. R. R. Tolkien y Charles Williams.

Una vez dentro, Katherine pidió dos pintas de cerveza de Caledonia y guió a su antigua alumna a un rincón de la parte trasera. Después de acomodarse, brindaron y le dieron un buen trago a la cerveza.

**- Me alegro de verte, Lucy. Tienes buen aspecto** - dijo la profesora, tras una mirada rápida **- Tu boda fue todo un éxito. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto.**

**- Me alegré mucho de que pudiera venir -** Quinn tenía el vaso agarrado con demasiada fuerza. El blanco de sus nudillos la delataba: estaba nerviosa.

**- ¿Estás preocupada por la conferencia?**

**- Un poco** - admitió ella, antes de beber otro sorbo.

Se preguntaba por qué Katherine habría insistido en hablar con ella a solas.

**- Es comprensible que estés nerviosa, pero sé que lo harás bien. Y supongo que sigues afectada ****tras el encuentro con esa horrible mujer.**

A Quinn se le encogió el estómago y asintió.

Mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que el resto de parroquianos se ocupaban de sus asuntos, la profesora siguió hablando:

**- ¿Te ha contado Rachel cómo acabé debiéndole un favor?**

**- No. Me comentó que le había hecho un favor, pero no entró en detalles.**

Pensativa, Katherine golpeó el vaso de cerveza con una uña sin pintar.

**- Pensaba que te lo habría contado, pero es muy propio de ella mantener en secreto las confidencias.**

Se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesa.

**- Hace seis años, en Toronto, empecé a retirarme de mis obligaciones académicas poco a poco. Jeremy Martin contrató a Rachel para reemplazarme, pero yo aún daba un seminario y seguía supervisando a algunos estudiantes de máster.**

**A principios del semestre de otoño, recibí un correo electrónico de un viejo amigo de aquí, de Oxford, diciéndome que nuestro antiguo profesor, John Hutton, estaba en un hospital para enfermos terminales muriéndose de cáncer.**

**- Conozco la obra del profesor Hutton. Ha sido una de las fuentes que he utilizado para mi trabajo.**

**- El viejo Hut sabía tanto sobre Dante que a lo largo de su vida probablemente olvidó más cosas de las que yo llegaré a saber nunca** - La expresión de Katherine se volvió melancólica -** Cuando me enteré de que se estaba muriendo, ya había accedido a dar el seminario. Además, me había comprometido a dar también una serie de conferencias sobre Dante y los siete pecados capitales para la televisión canadiense, la CBC.**

**Fui a hablar con Jeremy y le pedí una semana para venir a visitarlo.**

A los astutos ojos de Katherine se les escapaban muy pocas cosas, por eso se dio cuenta de que Quinn se sobresaltaba cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre del profesor Martin.

**- Jeremy fue vuestro aliado el año pasado. Trató de ayudar a Rachel por todos los medios a su alcance. Si no hizo más fue porque no pudo.**

Quinn se revolvió en el asiento.

**- Me preguntaba por qué ayudó a Christa a que se matriculara en su alma máter. Se rumoreó que estaban liados.**

**- Los rumores hacen daño a la gente, señora Berry. A veces, dañan a personas inocentes. No esperaba que dieras pábulo a rumores sobre el profesor Martin. De ti menos que de nadie.**

Quinn se ruborizó.

**- Tiene razón. Lo siento.**

**- Hace años que conozco al profesor Martin y a su esposa. Créeme, Christa nunca lograría llamar la atención de Jeremy ni aunque se presentara ante él desnuda, con el manuscrito original de **_**El **__**Decamerón**_** en una mano y una caja de cervezas en la otra.**

Quinn se aguantó la risa ante la imaginativa descripción de la profesora Picton.

**- Cuando le conté por qué necesitaba ausentarme, Jeremy fue a hablar con Rachel. Para no alargarme, ésta se ofreció a sustituirme en el seminario y en cualquier otra actividad que surgiera durante mi ausencia.**

**- No lo sabía.**

Katherine ladeó la cabeza.

**- No debería sorprenderte. A Rachel le gusta hacer buenas acciones en secreto, ya lo sabes.**

**Cuando se ofreció para ayudarme era una profesora auxiliar que acababa de terminar los estudios. Me pareció extraordinariamente amable por su parte, ya que acabábamos de conocernos. Al final, resultó que estuve fuera hasta después de Navidad y ella se encargó de todo durante cuatro largos meses. Luego, cuando regresé, se comportó como una buena amiga. Como te puedes imaginar, desde ese momento estoy en deuda con ella.**

**- Estoy segura de que estuvo encantada de ayudar, profesora. Y después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras, la deuda, por llamarla de alguna manera, está más que pagada.**

Katherine miró a su alrededor, sumida en sus pensamientos.

**- Rachel me ha dicho que eres admiradora de los Inklings.**

**- Lo soy. ¿Los conoció?**

**- Una vez vi a Tolkien cuando era niña. Mi padre era especialista en Beowulf en la Universidad de Leeds. Tolkien y él mantenían correspondencia. Un día vine a Oxford en tren con él para visitarlo.**

**- ¿Cómo era?**

Katherine se echó hacia atrás en la silla y se quedó mirando el techo.

- **Me gustó. En ese momento sólo me pareció un viejo, igual que mi padre. Pero recuerdo que me animó a que le contara una historia que me había inventado sobre una familia de tejones que ****vivían detrás de nuestra casa. Me escuchó fascinado** - Señaló el rincón en el que estaban sentadas - **Éste es el rincón exacto donde se reunían los Inklings.**

Quinn examinó su entorno lentamente. Cuando era niña solía refugiarse en su habitación con un montón de libros de Narnia. Nunca se habría imaginado que un día se sentaría en el mismo lugar que Lewis. Era casi un milagro.

**- Gracias por traerme aquí -** dijo con un hilo de voz.

**- Ha sido un placer.**

Tras unos instantes, la expresión de Katherine se volvió melancólica.

- **Tardé casi el semestre entero en poder ver al viejo Hut. Cuando llegué a Oxford, su esposa me prohibió la entrada en el hospital. Durante semanas y semanas me planté en la puerta cada día, esperando que al final cambiara de opinión; esperando que no muriera antes de poder despedirme de él.**

**- ¿Quién puede ser tan cruel?**

**- ¿Y me haces esa pregunta después de la Shoah? ¿Después de tantos casos de genocidio? Los seres humanos podemos ser increíblemente crueles.**

**En el caso del viejo Hut, la cruel fui yo, y pagué por ello. Pero ese semestre la señora Hutton tuvo la oportunidad de vengarse y la aprovechó. Con creces.**

**- Lo siento mucho.**

La profesora Picton hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

**- Rachel me dio la oportunidad de hacer las paces y por ello le estaré eternamente agradecida. Y también por eso siento una especial responsabilidad hacia ti.**

**- ¿Pudo ver a su amigo al final?**

**- La tía de la señora Hutton se puso enferma. Mientras ella fue a visitarla, yo logré colarme y ver al profesor. Estaba al borde de la muerte, pero aún podía hablar.**

**Luego regresé a Toronto y me sumergí en el trabajo para superar la depresión. Nunca le conté a Rachel la historia completa. No le conté por qué era tan importante para mí hablar con John antes de que muriera** - Katherine frunció los labios, como si estuviera dudando, pero al final se encogió dehombros -** Casi todos los afectados ya están muertos. Soy la única que sigue con vida, así que no tiene sentido que siga guardando el secreto** - Miró a Quinn por encima del vaso - **No te pido que le escondas cosas a tu esposa, pero sí que seas discreta.**

**- Por supuesto, profesora.**

Katherine agarró la pinta con sus dedos castigados por la edad.

**- El viejo Hut y yo tuvimos una aventura mientras yo era alumna suya, y también luego, cuando fui a dar clases a Cambridge. Estaba casado. Por suerte para mí, nadie se enteró mientras estuve en Oxford. Pero luego empezaron a correr rumores, rumores que me persiguieron durante diez años.**

Quinn se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta.

Katherine le devolvió la mirada con los ojos brillantes de lo que bien podía ser diversión.

**- ¿Te sorprende? Piensa que no siempre fui así de vieja. En mis tiempos, la gente me consideraba atractiva. Y no me parece tan difícil de entender. Las personas que trabajan juntas en algo que las apasiona acaban confundiendo esa pasión por otra cosa. Dante se refiere a ello cuando habla de ****Paolo y Francesca.**

Katherine se ajustó las gafas y, tras una pequeña pausa, continuó:

**- Los rumores se volvieron especialmente feroces cuando empecé a buscar trabajo como ****académica. Algunos compañeros míos estaban celosos de nuestra relación. Era evidente que yo era la alumna favorita de Hutton. Sin tener ninguna prueba de nuestra relación empezaron a hacer correr historias. Decían que él me había escrito la tesis. Cuando fui a hacer una entrevista de trabajo a Cambridge, me encontré con que alguien les había enviado una carta acusando a Hut de haberme escrito una carta de recomendación a cambio de haberme acostado con él.**

Quinn se echó a reír, pero en seguida se cubrió la boca con la mano, arrepentida.

**- Lo siento. No tiene gracia.**

**- Claro que tiene gracia** - replicó Katherine con un brillo travieso en los ojos **- Tenías que haber leído su carta de recomendación. Decía: **_**«La señorita Picton es competente en el estudio de Dante».**_** ¡Era su amante, por el amor de Dios! ¡Podría haberse molestado en escribir algo más que una simple frase!**

Mientras Quinn la miraba asombrada, la profesora Picton se echó a reír.

**- Ahora puedo reírme de ello, pero la verdad es que durante muchos años fui muy infeliz. Me enamoré de un hombre casado y me dolía mucho no poder tenerlo sólo para mí. Nunca pude casarme ni tener hijos.**

**Cuando empecé a presentar mis trabajos en público, los rumores se acallaron. En mis ponencias defendía mis puntos de vista, que no siempre coincidían con los del viejo Hut, y la gente se dio cuenta de que sabía de lo que hablaba. Trabajé duro para hacerme un nombre y no vivir a la sombra de mi profesor. Por eso, cuando enfermó, las únicas que sabíamos lo que había pasado entre nosotros éramos su esposa y yo.**

Katherine la miró fijamente.

**- Esta mañana he tratado de desacreditar a la señorita Peterson y seguiré haciéndolo. Pero incluso si no lo consigo, al final los rumores acaban olvidándose. La gente necesita escándalos nuevos. Cuando tengas tu propia plaza como profesora, ya nadie se acordará de nada.**

**- Faltan seis años para eso, profesora.**

La mujer sonrió.

**- Teniendo en cuenta las cosas que acabo de contarte, creo que deberías llamarme Katherine.**

**- Gracias, Katherine** - Quinn sonrió con timidez, consciente del honor que acababa de recibir.

**- Puedes hacer que la gente olvide antes las murmuraciones siendo excelente en tu trabajo. Si les demuestras tu valía, no habrá rumor en el mundo capaz de contrarrestarlo. Probablemente siempre tengas que trabajar más que los demás para obtener el mismo resultado, pero no me parece que seas de las que se arrugan ante el trabajo duro. ¿Me equivoco?**

**- No.**

**- Bien** - Katherine se echó hacia atrás en el asiento -** Mi siguiente consejo será un poco más duro de oír.**

Quinn se preparó para lo que viniera.

**- Tienes que ser más firme a nivel académico. Comprendo que eres tímida por naturaleza y que prefieres huir de la confrontación. Pero no puedes presentarte ante el ruedo académico con esa actitud. Cuando plantees una teoría y alguien la ponga en duda, tienes que responder inmediatamente. No puedes tolerar las críticas malintencionadas, especialmente en público. ¿Me explico?**

**- Hasta ahora no he tenido problemas al defender mis teorías en los seminarios. La profesora Marinelli está satisfecha.**

**- Bien. Mi consejo es que mañana seas tú misma. Sé brillante. Sé excelente. Y no permitas que los ****lobos salvajes se den un festín contigo como si fueras un alce enfermo.**

Quinn abrió mucho los ojos ante la extraña comparación, pero no dijo nada.

**- Y tampoco puedes consentir que tu esposa salga en tu defensa. Eso te hace parecer débil. Si quieres triunfar en el mundo académico, tienes que saber defenderte por ti misma y defender tus ideas.**

**A Rachel no le va a gustar, ya lo sé. Pero tienes que hacerle entender que con su actitud protectora te hace parecer indefensa, y eso te perjudica. La caballerosidad no tiene lugar en el ámbito académico.**

Quinn asintió, no muy convencida.

Katherine se acabó la cerveza y le guiñó un ojo.

**- Venga, vamos a ver si Rachel ha logrado que esos viejos cabrones de la Oxford Dante Society se olviden de lo que han oído esta mañana.**

**Aunque, para la mayoría, los rumores harán que la miren con otros ojos. De repente, tu esposa les parecerá más interesante de lo que se imaginaban.**

QRQR

Rachel no perdió el tiempo que pasó lejos de Quinn. Fue con viejos amigos y nuevos conocidos a la taberna The King's Arms y se los ganó a todos con su pico de oro. Una hora más tarde, media docena de especialistas en Dante estaban convencidos de que Christa Peterson era una ex alumna celosa y de que Quinn y ella eran víctimas de calumnias.

Así que, cuando se reunió con ésta y la profesora Picton para cenar, estaba de mucho mejor humor. A medida que el vino iba fluyendo, Katherine se desinhibía y hablaba más y más, y Rachel le daba conversación.

Pero Quinn estaba más callada de lo habitual y se notaba los ojos cansados. Apenas probó la cena y no pidió postre. Los acontecimientos del día la habían agotado.

Cuando se excusó para ir al baño, Katherine se volvió hacia Rachel con preocupación.

**- Necesita descansar. La pobre está exhausta.**

**- Sí -** contestó Rachel, pensativa, pero no dijo nada más.

Katherine señaló su vaso de agua con la barbilla.

**- Veo que has dejado la bebida.**

**- Así es** - admitió Rachel con una sonrisa paciente.

**- No es mala idea. Yo también me fuerzo a pasar períodos de abstinencia** - dijo ella, secándose los labios con la servilleta -** ¿Aceptarías un consejo maternal de una mujer que no es tu madre?**

**- ¿Sobre qué?** - preguntó secamente.

**- A veces me preocupa tu manera de enfrentarte a tus detractores. Y ahora que estás casada, aún más.**

Rachel trató de protestar, pero ella la interrumpió.

**- Yo soy vieja y puedo hacer lo que quiera, pero tú no puedes actuar como el paladín de Lucy en los actos académicos. Si sales en su defensa, la haces parecer débil.**

Rachel dobló la servilleta y la dejó sobre la mesa.

**- El incidente de esta mañana con Christa Peterson ha sido un hecho aislado. Esa mujer trató de destrozar la carrera de ambas.**

**- Lo sé. Pero incluso así, tu actitud ha causado más mal que bien.**

Al ver que Rachel fruncía el cejo, Katherine cambió de estrategia.

**- Hace tiempo que somos buenas amigas. Me gusta pensar que, si hubiera tenido una hija, habría ****sido como tú, con tu inteligencia y tu talento.**

La expresión de Rachel se suavizó.

**- Gracias, Katherine. Tu amistad es importante para mí.**

**- Le he dado unos cuantos consejos a Lucy. Estoy segura de que te contará nuestra conversación. Pero antes de que vuelva, quiero pedirte que pienses en lo que te he dicho. Es una joven muy brillante. Deja que su brillo resplandezca.**

**- No deseo otra cosa** - confesó Rachel, mirándose las manos. La luz se reflejó en su anillo de boda, capturando su atención.

**- Bien** - Dando un golpecito en la mesa con un dedo, Katherine dio la conversación por zanjada **- Espero que me invitéis a cenar en vuestra casa algún día cuando vaya a dar las conferencias a Harvard en enero. Greg Matthews siempre me lleva a alguno de esos abominables restaurantes de** **gastronomía molecular que te sirven entrantes de construidos cocinados con nitrógeno líquido. Nunca** **sé si estoy cenando o haciendo un examen de química orgánica.**

QRQR

Después de la cena, Rachel insistió en acompañar a la profesora a su residencia en el All Souls College, donde se desearon buenas noches y quedaron para desayunar juntas a la mañana siguiente.

**- A las ocho y media en punto** - dijo Katherine, dando unos golpecitos con el dedo en su reloj de pulsera -** No lleguéis tarde.**

**- Ni se nos pasaría por la cabeza.** - Rachel se inclinó para despedirse.

**- A ver si es verdad** - replicó Katherine, desapareciendo tras la gran puerta de madera, que se cerró a su espalda.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, Rachel le dio la mano a Quinn y notó que tenía los dedos fríos. Al tratar de calentárselos, tocó el anillo de boda y el de compromiso.

**- Sé que estás cansada, pero me gustaría enseñarte una cosa. Sólo será un momento.**

Al volver la esquina, llegaron a la Cámara Radcliffe, un gran edificio circular que se había convertido en un icono de la universidad. El cielo estaba oscuro, sin rastro de luna, pero había luces que iluminaban la impresionante estructura.

Rachel le apretó la mano al acercarse.

**- He pasado muchos ratos caminando alrededor de este edificio. Siempre lo he admirado.**

**- Es fantástico.**

Quinn estudió detenidamente la arquitectura y el juego de equilibrios entre la piedra, la cúpula y las columnas. El cielo era del color de la tinta y la cúpula parecía refulgir en contraste con ese fondo.

Rachel le tomó la cara entre las manos.

**- Quiero que hablemos sobre lo que ha pasado esta mañana** - Sintió que Quinn se tensaba. Mirándola a los ojos, le acarició las mejillas -** Siento haberte avergonzado.**

**- Sé lo mucho que te ha costado alejarte de ella. Pero lo has hecho y te lo agradezco** - Con los ojos brillantes, Quinn añadió - **Sé que te gusta pelear.**

Tomándole las manos, se las llevó al pecho.

**- Me gusta pelear, pero no contigo. Christa es una acosadora. La lucha es el único idioma que entienden los matones.**

Quinn levantó la barbilla.

**- A veces hay que dejar que se delaten con su propia bajeza. O, al menos, dejar que la víctima decida cómo quiere enfrentarse al problema.**

**- Eso puedo hacerlo. O, por lo menos, puedo intentarlo.**

**- Es todo lo que pido** - Quinn lo besó en los labios -** Siento mucho que haya metido en esto a la profesora Dolor. No tenía ni idea de que se conocieran.**

Rachel cerró los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, Quinn vio dolor en su mirada.

**- Confesé mi pasado y trato de dejarlo atrás. ¿Es que me lo tienen que estar recordando constantemente?**

**- Lo siento** - Quinn la abrazó.

Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes. Rachel le hundió la cara en el cuello, aferrándose a ella con fuerza.

**- Caravaggio** - dijo Quinn.

**- ¿Cómo?**

**- Me he acordado de lo que dijiste sobre su cuadro de santo Tomás y Jesús. Que las heridas se curan, pero las cicatrices nunca desaparecen del todo. No puedes borrar el pasado, pero no tienes por qué permitir que te domine.**

**- Lo sé, pero a nadie le gusta que vayan pregonando su vida sexual delante de sus colegas.**

**- Si alguien te juzga basándose en rumores es que no era tu amigo -** Quinn se echó hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos -** Los que te conocemos no hacemos caso de habladurías.**

**- Gracias** - Rachel le dio un beso en la frente antes de mirarla a los ojos -** La gente y las circunstancias conspirarán para separarnos, Lucy. No podemos permitir que se salgan con la suya.**

**- No lo permitiremos.**

**- No pretendía ignorarte. Para mí eres lo más importante del mundo** - susurró Rachel.

**- Lo mismo digo.**

Quinn acercó sus suaves labios a los de Rachel y lo besó con delicadeza.

QRQR

A poca distancia de allí, el profesor Giuseppe Pacciani gruñó al llegar al orgasmo y se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de su amante. El sexo con ella siempre era fantástico y esa vez no fue la excepción.

Murmuró varias frases en italiano, como solía hacer. Pero en vez de agradecer sus palabras, ella le dio un empujón y se apartó rodando. Por desgracia, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

_**- ¿Cara?**_

Christa Peterson se tapó con la sábana.

**- Necesitaré la habitación mañana por la noche. Búscate otro sitio donde dormir.**

Giuseppe puso los pies en el suelo, maldiciendo.

**- Ésta es mi habitación** - le recordó, mientras iba al cuarto de baño a tirar el condón.

**- No. Es mi habitación. Siempre me pagas el alojamiento. Y mañana por la noche no estaré sola.**

Giuseppe volvió a la cama. Pronto ella volvió a estar bajo su peso, enmarcada por sus antebrazos.

**- ¿Tan pronto vas a meter a otro en tu cama? Las sábanas aún estarán calientes.**

Christa lo fulminó con la mirada.

**- No te atrevas a juzgarme. Tú estás casado. A quién me follo no es asunto tuyo.**

Él agachó la cabeza y la besó con insistencia, hasta que ella abrió los labios.

**- Qué boca tan sucia tienes, Cristina.**

**- No te quejes. Te gusta que sea así.**

Él suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa irónica.

**- _Certo._**

Giuseppe se tumbó de espaldas en la cama, llevándola con él.

**- Quiero levantarme** - se resistió ella.

- **No.**

Christa luchó, pero él no la soltó. Finalmente se rindió y apoyó la frente en el pecho de su amante.

Giuseppe le revolvió el pelo. Eso formaba parte de su acuerdo. Después de follar, ella tenía que dejar que la abrazara.

Tal vez se lo había exigido para convencerse de que el afecto desempeñaba un papel en su relación. O porque no era un adúltero tan carente de principios como cabría imaginar. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, Christa siempre se resistía unos momentos, aunque en el fondo le gustaba que la abrazaran.

**- Me sorprendió tu mensaje, Cristina. Se suponía que teníamos que vernos hace un año, pero no respondiste a mi correo electrónico.**

**- He estado muy ocupada.**

Él se llevó un mechón de pelo negro a la nariz para inhalar su aroma.

**- Me preguntaba para qué me habrías pedido que te invitara. Ahora ya lo sé. Has venido a vengarte.**

**- Los dos sabemos lo que queremos.**

Giuseppe dejó de acariciarle el pelo.

**- Ten cuidado, Cristina. No es buena idea ganarse la enemistad de la profesora Picton.**

**- No me importa.**

Él volvió a maldecir.

**- ¿Acaso no entiendes cómo funciona el sistema universitario? Los departamentos de todo el mundo están llenos de admiradores suyos. ¡La catedrática de tu facultad en Columbia fue alumna suya!**

**- No, no lo sabía** - replicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros - **Demasiado tarde. Ya la he hecho enfadar.**

Giuseppe le sujetó la barbilla bruscamente, obligándola a mirarlo.

**- Soy responsable de ti mientras estés aquí. Así que olvídate de tus planes, sean los que sean. Estoy tratando de conseguir una cátedra en América. Lo último que necesito es que la profesora Picton me cree problemas.**

Christa se lo quedó mirando unos instantes en silencio.

**- Vale** - aceptó finalmente, haciendo un mohín - **pero necesito la habitación mañana por la noche.**

_**- Va bene**_ - Le soltó la barbilla y volvió a acariciarle la melena, larga y oscura - **¿Cómo se llamaba?**

**- ¿Quién?**

**- El hombre que te volvió así.**

Christa se tensó bajo sus manos.

**- No sé de qué me hablas.**

**- Lo sabes perfectamente, mio tesoro. ¿Fue tu padre? ¿Fue él quien...?**

**- No** - Christa lo miró furiosa -** Él es un buen hombre.**

_**- Certo, cara, certo.**_

**- Desde que te conozco, me hablas de tus amantes, pero nunca de pretendientes. Deberías estar ya casada y con hijos, pero prefieres follarte a viejos a cambio de regalos.**

**- No follo contigo por los regalos. Follo porque me gusta.**

Él se echó a reír.

_**- Grazie.**_** Pero igualmente, siempre tiene que haber regalos. ¿Por qué?** - preguntó, besándola en la frente.

**- Me gustan las cosas bonitas. No es ningún crimen. Y yo lo valgo.**

**- ¿Sabes lo que creo, tesoro?**

**- ¡Deja de llamarme así!** - exclamó ella, apartándose.

Giuseppe la agarró con fuerza por la nuca, manteniéndola inmóvil.

**- No estás segura de que lo merezcas. Por eso exiges regalos. ¿No te parece triste?**

**- No quiero tu compasión.**

**- No importa. La tienes igualmente.**

**- Entonces eres un idiota.**

Él apretó la mano.

**- Te tiras a curas y a viejos hombres casados porque tienes miedo. Tienes miedo de lo que podría pasar si te liaras con alguien que no estuviera comprometido.**

Ella luchó por liberarse.

**- ¿Desde cuándo eres psiquiatra? No proyectes tu mierda en mí. Al menos yo no le pongo los cuernos a mi esposa.**

_**- Attenzione,**_** Cristina** - dijo él en tono de advertencia -** Así pues, ¿a quién vas a tirarte mañana por la noche? ¿A un cura? ¿A otro profesor?**

Ella se lo quedó mirando unos instantes antes de responder. Cuando lo hizo, le acarició el labio inferior.

**- ¿Quién te ha dicho que vaya a ser un hombre?**

Giuseppe la miró con voracidad.

**- En ese caso, espero que la compartas conmigo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Patito :*<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>_

**- Despierta, cariño** - Rachel pasó el pulgar por las cejas de Quinn -** Tienes que prepararte.**

Quinn enterró la cara en la almohada y murmuró algo ininteligible.

Rachel se echó a reír. Tenía un aspecto adorable.

**- Vamos, ve a la ducha antes de que entre alguno de los vecinos.**

**- Ve tú primero.**

**- Yo ya estoy duchada y vestida -** Le recorrió la espalda desnuda con la mano, disfrutando del temblor que provocó.

**- Me tuviste despierta hasta muy tarde** - gruñó Quinn.

**- Si no te levantas, Katherine se enfadará con nosotras.**

**- Pues no me ducho. Así puedo dormir un poco más.**

Rachel le dio la vuelta y le hundió la nariz en la clavícula para aspirar su aroma.

**- Hueles a sexo** - susurró, sacando la lengua para lamerle la piel -** y a mí.**

**- Por eso mismo no quiero ducharme. El sexo de reconciliación de ayer fue increíble. Me gusta recordarlo.**

Rachel estuvo a punto de arrancarle la sábana y volver a practicar sexo salvaje, apasionado (y de los que dejan tu aroma en el otro), pero logró contenerse.

**- No puedes dar una conferencia en Oxford oliendo a sexo.**

**- ¿Quieres verlo?**

Rachel miró la hora. Luego miró a su esposa.

Y luego se quitó toda la ropa y se rindió al sexo pre conferencia, un sexo salvaje, apasionado (aunque rapidito) y del que deja tu aroma en el otro.

QRQR

Las Berry salieron tarde de la habitación. Mientras se dirigían apresuradamente hacia el All Souls College, Quinn le contó a Rachel la historia de Katherine y el viejo Hut.

Rachel se sorprendió bastante. Había oído hablar del profesor Hutton, pero no lo había conocido personalmente. Al parecer, era un poco cabrón.

(Uno podría preguntarse si había sido un poco cabrón o mucho, dada la antigua naturaleza del profesor que emitía el juicio)

Rachel le estaba muy agradecida a Katherine por haberlas defendido y se lo hizo saber mientras desayunaban en el All Souls College. También comentó que esperaba que Christa no aprovechara la conferencia de Quinn para crear más problemas.

**- Sandeces** - dijo la profesora -** Lucy tiene la situación controlada y deberíamos dejar que ella se encargara de todo.**

Quinn sonrió valientemente, aunque sin dejar de juguetear con el colgante de plata que Rachel le había regalado en Selinsgrove.

Al entrar en St. Anne después de desayunar, Rachel le rodeó la cintura con el brazo.

**- Estás preciosa. Y lo harás muy bien.**

Quinn bajó la vista hacia su traje de chaqueta azul marino, del mismo color que los zapatos. A Rachel le habría gustado que llevara zapatos de Prada o de Chanel, pero a ella no le apetecía ir haciendo ostentación de su dinero. Prefería que la gente se fijara en su trabajo, no en su ropa. Por eso se había comprado un sencillo conjunto de falda y chaqueta de Ann Taylor y unos zapatos de tacón discreto de Nine West. A pesar de todo, al ver cómo vestían algunos de los asistentes, se sintió demasiado arreglada.

Bajo la ropa llevaba el aroma de Rachel y el corsé que ésta le había regalado, lo que la hacía sentirse mucho más segura.

**- Voy por un café. ¿Qué quieres que te traiga? -** preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa.

**- Un botellín de agua, por favor. Si no te importa, voy a sentarme.**

**- Claro. Nos vemos dentro.**

Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa y entró en la sala de conferencias sola.

Rachel intercambió unas cuantas frases de cortesía con algunos colegas antes de llegar a la mesa de las bebidas. Cuando se hubo servido el café y cogido el botellín de agua, todo el mundo había entrado ya en la sala de conferencias.

O eso creyó.

**- Hola, profesora** - dijo una seductora voz a su espalda.

Al volverse se encontró con Christa, cerniéndose sobre ella como un fantasma malevolente.

**- ¿Qué quieres?** - le espetó, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

**- Ayer quería hablar, ¿no? Pues hable.**

Rachel miró a su alrededor, preguntándose si sus voces podrían oírse desde el interior de la sala de conferencias.

Christa se acercó más de lo debido y, cerrando los ojos, inhaló con fuerza. Al volver a abrirlos, le dirigió una mirada hambrienta.

**- Huele a sexo.**

**- Déjate de jueguecitos conmigo. Quiero que pares de difundir calumnias.**

**- No va a poder ser.**

**- Te demandaré.**

Una emoción pasajera cruzó el rostro de Christa, pero en seguida recobró la sonrisa relajada.

- **¿Por qué? ¿Por contar la verdad?**

**- No hay nada de cierto en tus difamaciones. Nadie te acosó en Toronto. Y Quinn hace su trabajo ****sola, como resulta obvio para cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente.**

Desde el interior de la sala de conferencias se oyeron unas risas. Rachel se volvió hacia allí.

Christa alzó la voz para recuperar su atención.

**- Se olvida de la suspensión administrativa por tirarse a una de sus alumnas. Ésa es una historia interesante. Por no hablar de la profesora Singer. Ella tiene unas cuantas cosas que decir también. Qué lástima que no sacara fotos. Me encantaría tener una.**

Levantó una mano para sacudir una imaginaria mota de polvo de las solapas del traje azul marino de Rachel.

Rachel le sujetó la muñeca y se la apretó con fuerza.

**- Estás jugando con fuego.**

Christa se acercó aún más, inclinándose hasta que sus bocas estuvieron a escasos centímetros de distancia.

**- Eso espero, profesora.**

Rachel la soltó, asqueada. Dio un paso atrás y se limpió las manos en la chaqueta, como si se hubiera contaminado. Con una nueva mirada en dirección a la puerta de la sala de conferencias, decidió que la conversación ya había durado demasiado.

**- Cierra la boca o haré que tu vida se convierta en un infierno.**

**- No hace falta que se ponga tan agresiva. Poder acabar con esta situación está en sus manos - **Señalando hacia su entrepierna, le dirigió una sonrisa de aprobación -** Bueno, en realidad, un poco más abajo.**

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Rachel se alejó, pero Christa la siguió.

**- Venga a mi hotel y mañana ya no tendrá que preocuparse por mi boca -** Apoyándole una mano en el brazo, añadió en un susurro sugestivo -** La conozco. Sé lo que le gusta y lo que quiere.** **Follaremos toda la noche y luego nuestros caminos se separarán.**

Rachel le apartó la mano bruscamente.

**- No.**

**- En ese caso, lo que pase caerá sobre su conciencia.**

Rachel dio un paso hacia ella.

**- No te acerques a mi esposa, ¿me oyes?**

**- Me hospedo en el Malmaison. Antes era una prisión, lo que supongo que le resultará atractivo **- Se puso de puntillas para murmurarle al oído -** He traído esposas.**

Rachel, que estaba demasiado ocupada librándose de ella, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Christa le había metido algo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Christa se despidió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

**- Es su única oportunidad. Venga antes de medianoche.**

Y girando sobre sus altísimos tacones, se alejó moviendo las caderas. Luego, como si acabara de acordarse de algo importante, se detuvo y la miró por encima del hombro.

**- Recuerdos a su «esposa».**

QRQR

Instantes después, Rachel recorría la multitud con la vista buscando a Quinn. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos al ver la escena que tenía lugar en la parte delantera de la sala. Alguien estaba abrazando a su esposa. Alguien grande. Un hombre grande.

Un hombre guapo.

Rachel bajó corriendo los escalones de dos en dos para llegar cuanto antes a su lado. Vio que Quinn se apartaba del hombre y que sus apetitosos labios se curvaban dibujando una amplia sonrisa de felicidad.

A regañadientes, él le soltó la cintura antes de decirle algo que la hizo reír.

A Rachel le vinieron ganas de estrangularlo primero y de retarlo en duelo después.

Mientras se acercaba, Quinn se volvió hacia ella. El hombre siguió la dirección de su mirada.

Rachel se detuvo en seco.

**- El Follaángeles** - murmuró.

**- ¿Perdón?** - Paul Norris se quedó mirando a su antigua directora de tesis, no muy seguro de haber oído bien. Aunque lo cierto era que él también tenía una buena colección de adjetivos para describir a la Profesora, pocos de ellos halagadores.

_«Follaalumnas»_, pensó.

**- Esta conferencia no hace más que mejorar** - murmuró Rachel, enderezando la espalda.

**- Profesora Berry** - la saludó Paul, hinchando el pecho y flexionando los bíceps de manera inconsciente.

**- Paul** - Rachel se colocó junto a Quinn en actitud posesiva y le dio el botellín de agua.

**- Estréchense las manos** - les ordenó Quinn, mirando a su esposa y a su amigo con el cejo fruncido.

Ambos siguieron sus instrucciones sin entusiasmo.

**- No sabía que vendría** - confesó Rachel, con la mirada fija en Paul.

**- No iba a venir, pero uno de los ponentes ha fallado en el último momento y la profesora Picton me ha invitado. Mi charla es justo antes que la de Quinn.**

Quinn sonrió.

**- Es fantástico. Enhorabuena.**

Rachel le dirigió una sonrisa radiante.

**- ¿Puedo invitarte a comer?**

**- Me temo que ya tiene planes** - respondió Rachel en su lugar.

Quinn se volvió hacia su esposa con lo que sólo podría definirse como _«la mirada»_ antes de asentir.

**- Me encantaría ir a comer contigo, Paul. Gracias.**

Rachel la agarró del codo.

**- No creo que sea adecuado -** le susurró.

**- Cariño** - susurró Quinn a su vez en tono de advertencia.

**- Hola, señor Norris** - los interrumpió Katherine, estrechando la mano de Paul con fuerza antes de volverse hacia Rachel - **El señor Norris y yo cenaremos juntos esta noche. Me gustaría que Lucy y tú nos acompañarais.**

**- Estaremos encantadas** - replicó Rachel, aunque no logró sonar sincera -** Y ya que nos veremos esta noche, señor Norris, reclamo la compañía de mi esposa a la hora de comer** - Sonrió,mostrando todos los dientes, blancos y relucientes.

**- Cariño** - dijo Quinn -** ¿podemos hablar un momento? -** Volviéndose hacia Katherine y Paul, añadió -** En seguida volvemos.**

Tomándola de la mano, se llevó a Rachel a un rincón donde no había nadie.

**- Quiero comer con él.**

**- Por encima de mi cadáver** - repuso Rachel, cruzándose de brazos.

**- Es un viejo amigo.**

**- Un viejo amigo que te besó.**

**- Después de que tú me dejaras. Y te recuerdo que lo rechacé** - Quinn se cruzó de brazos también, imitando su postura.

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- Te desea.**

**- Paul nunca intentaría nada con una mujer casada. Sólo vamos a comer, así que te pido que no le des más importancia de la que tiene.**

**- ¡Es que tiene mucha importancia!**

**- Hace un año que no lo veo. Me apetece hablar con él y saber cómo le va la vida. Tal vez haya vuelto con Allison.**

**- Sigue enamorado de ti.**

**- No, no lo está.**

Rachel se acercó a ella y le dijo en voz más baja:

**- Te olvidas de que las mujeres guapas, inteligentes y amables escasean. Cualquiera haría cualquier cosa por conseguir a alguien como tú. Incluso robársela a su marido o esposa.**

Quinn enderezó los hombros.

**- Te olvidas de que cuando alguien encuentra a una buena persona, una persona que la ama y la hace feliz, no va follando por ahí con cualquiera.**

Rachel hizo una mueca al ver a Christa, que las estaba observando con una sonrisa burlona.

Volviendo a centrar la atención en su esposa, descruzó los brazos.

**- Pero que sepas que no me gusta que vayas.**

Quinn se puso de puntillas para besarla en la mejilla.

**- Podré soportarlo. Gracias.**

Minutos después, Rachel se encontró en la incómoda situación de tener que compartir a su esposa con el Follaángeles, que se sentó a un lado de Quinn, mientras ella se sentaba en el otro lado. Quinn y su amigo intercambiaron unas palabras cariñosas antes de que empezara la sesión y a Rachel le dolió cada una de ellas.

_«Este simposio es como un recorrido por todos los niveles del Infierno_ —pensó— _Sólo falta un respetable Virgilio y hordas de gente gritando»_

Sufrir los golpes y dardos de la señorita Peterson era una cosa. Pero ver a Quinn en brazos de un hombre era mucho peor. Sobre todo si ese hombre era nada más y nada menos que el Follaángeles.

Rachel empezó a recitar mentalmente la oración de san Francisco en italiano para calmarse.

Sabía que tenía que contarle a Quinn su encuentro con Christa, pero también sabía que ella se disgustaría mucho al enterarse, y que eso afectaría a su seguridad y actitud a la hora de enfrentarse al público. Así que se guardó los escabrosos detalles para más tarde.

Además, había cosas más urgentes de las que ocuparse. Concretamente del señor Norris.

Paul había sido un buen amigo para Quinn cuando ella más lo necesitaba. Un amigo fiel y entregado, que había cometido el error de tratar de que su amistad se convirtiera en algo más, algo que Rachel comprendía, pero que nunca le iba a perdonar.

Quería mantener a Quinn tan alejada de Paul como fuera posible. Pero la expresión de la cara de ésta al ver a su amigo le hizo cambiar de planes. El día anterior había sido duro para Quinn. No quería que su sonrisa desapareciera.

Rachel movía nerviosa una pierna mientras la primera conferenciante empezaba a hablar. Estaba totalmente ajena al ruido que sus zapatos italianos hacían contra el suelo hasta que Quinn le puso una mano en la rodilla.

Sacó la pluma Meisterstück 149 y jugueteó con ella, tratando de hacerla girar entre los dedos con un solo movimiento.

La conferencia le aburría. Habría jurado que ya la había oído antes. Para distraerse, recordó la primera discusión que tuvo con Quinn en público, cuando todavía era su alumna. En pleno seminario, la había provocado delante de Christa, Paul y el resto de la clase. Se había sentido avergonzada y furiosa.

Tan furiosa que había destrozado una sólida y resistente silla de Ikea.

Desde ese día, Quinn le había enseñado muchas cosas, entre ellas, la importancia de perdonarse a uno mismo y de perdonar a los demás. Pero su esposa llevaba su tendencia al pacifismo hasta extremos exagerados. Sin ella —o alguien como ella— a su lado, habían abusado de Quinn, quebrantando su espíritu.

Rachel la observó, reflexivo. Tal vez se había vuelto pacifista precisamente por los abusos sufridos. Tal vez las cicatrices que tenía en el alma le recordaban el daño que las palabras y las acciones podían provocar en los demás. Reflexionó sobre ello sin quitarle la vista de encima, hasta que Quinn se removió, incómoda.

Lucy, con su piel clara y aquellos ojos tan grandes, era muy hermosa, pero no lo sabía. Ella no veía lo que veían los demás. Y aunque había mejorado mucho desde que se conocían, Rachel sabía que la imagen que tenía de sí misma nunca se correspondería con la realidad. Y, como lo sabía, trataba de protegerla, incluso de ella misma. Desde luego, no iba a permitir que el Follaángeles se aprovechara de sus debilidades.

QRQR

_Enero de 2011_

_Cerca de Essex Junction, Vermont_

Paul Norris pisó una gran caca de vaca.

**- ¡Joder! -** exclamó, levantando la bota.

Bessie, una de las queridas vacas Holstein de su padre, le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación.

**- Perdona, Bessie. Quería decir ¡jolín!** - Palmeó el cuello del animal antes de limpiarse la bota.

Mientras recogía el estiércol de la granja de su padre de buena mañana, reflexionaba sobre los secretos del universo, el karma y sobre su vida. Luego pensó en Quinn.

Su amiga iba a casarse con aquella cabróna. A esa misma hora del día siguiente, el matrimonio ya se habría celebrado.

No se lo podía creer.

Después de todo lo que Berry le había hecho pasar… Después de toda su mierda paternalista y controladora, Quinn volvía con ella. No, no es que volviera a salir con ella… ¡Se casaba con ella!

Con la imbécil de Berry.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué los buenos siempre llegaban tarde?

¿Por qué los Berry de este mundo siempre se quedaban con la chica?

_«No hay justicia en este mundo. Berry se la lleva a ella y yo tengo que limpiar mierda»_

Quinn decía que Berry había cambiado, pero ¿hasta qué punto podía cambiar una mujer en seis meses?

Se alegraba de no haber aceptado la invitación a la boda. Tener que estar allí, presenciando cómo se miraban a los ojos e intercambiaban los votos sabiendo que, al terminar, la Profesora se la iba a llevar a un hotel y…

Paul gruñó. Era el gruñido de un hombre enamorado que ha perdido a la mujer que ama.

(Al menos tenía una montaña de estiércol con la que mantenerse ocupado)

Estaba trabajando en la granja de su familia en Vermont porque su padre había sufrido un ataque al corazón.

A pesar de que estaba ya bastante recuperado, los médicos le habían dicho que no realizara tareas muy pesadas.

A las ocho de la mañana, Paul volvió a la casa para desayunar. Hacía frío y el viento soplaba entre los árboles que algún antepasado Norris había plantado para proteger la gran extensión de la granja de los vendavales. Incluso _Max,_ el border collie de la familia, tenía frío. Corría en círculos, ladrándole a la nieve y pidiendo que lo dejaran entrar en la casa.

Un coche se acercó por el camino y se detuvo a escasos centímetros. Paul reconoció el coche de inmediato, un Volkswagen escarabajo color verde lima. Y reconoció a la conductora en cuanto puso una bota Ugg en el camino del que acababa de quitar la nieve.

Allison tenía los ojos azules, el pelo oscuro y ondulado y pecas en la nariz. Era divertida e inteligente y trabajaba como maestra de guardería en Burlington. También era la ex novia de Paul.

**- Hola** - lo saludó -** He traído café del Dunkie's.**

Vio que llevaba una bandeja con cuatro grandes cafés del Dunkin' Donuts y una bolsa con misteriosas delicias. Esperaba que al menos una de ellas fuera un donuts de azúcar.

**- Entra** - la invitó, señalando la casa con la mano enguantada y caminando detrás de ella y de _Max _sobre la nieve -** Hace mucho frío.**

Paul se quitó las botas y el anorak en el cuartito ropero de la entrada y colgó los guantes para que se secaran. Luego se lavó las manos, frotándoselas vigorosamente bajo el agua templada.

Su madre, Louise, estaba hablando con Allison en la cocina, pero no oía lo que decían. No parecía sorprendida por la inesperada visita de su ex novia. Tal vez la visita no fuera tan inesperada al fin y al cabo.

Cuando entró en la cocina, su madre desapareció con dos cafés en las manos.

**- ¿Cómo está tu padre?** - le preguntó Allison, dándole uno de los vasos.

Él se lo llevó a los labios rápidamente para no tener que responder todavía. El café estaba justo a su gusto: solo, con dos azucarillos. Ali sabía cómo le gustaba.

- **Está mejor** - respondió al fin secamente, mientras se sentaba a la mesa de la cocina frente a ella -** Sigue tratando de trabajar y mamá sigue diciéndole que se esté quieto. Al menos hemos** **conseguido que no saliera de casa esta mañana. Mamá lo ha atrapado justo a tiempo.**

**- Mandamos flores al hospital.**

**- Las vi. Gracias.**

Permanecieron un rato sentados en un silencio incómodo, hasta que Allison alargó el brazo y apoyó la mano sobre la manaza de Paul.

**- Me he enterado de lo de la boda.**

Él la miró sorprendido.

**- Tu madre se lo contó a la mía. Se encontraron el otro día en el supermercado, en Hannaford's **- dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Él negó con la cabeza en silencio.

**- Por si te sirve de consuelo, lo siento. Está claro que esa chica es tonta.**

**- No lo es, pero gracias.**

Paul le apretó la mano. Había pensado retirarla, pero se dio cuenta de que el contacto le resultaba agradable. Era un contacto familiar y reconfortante. Y, francamente, necesitaba consuelo, así que dejó la mano donde estaba.

Allison sonrió antes de beber un sorbo de café.

**- Sé que estás pasando por un mal momento. Sólo quería que supieras que estoy aquí si me necesitas.**

Él cambió de postura, sin apartar la mirada del vaso.

**- ¿Quieres que vayamos al cine?** - preguntó ella de pronto -** Quiero decir... algún día. No hace falta que sea ahora mismo. Ya sé que es demasiado pronto** - añadió, mirándolo y ruborizándose.

**- No lo sé** - replicó Paul, soltándole la mano y echándose hacia atrás en la silla.

**- No quiero que nos sintamos incómodos. Somos amigos desde siempre y prometimos que siempre lo seríamos** - Allison empezó a hacer marcas con la uña en el vaso de poliestireno.

**- Es que las cosas ahora mismo son... complicadas.**

Ella rascó la tapa.

**- No trato de atraparte ni nada. Sólo quiero que seamos amigos. Sé que estás ocupado y... esas cosas** - Empezó a arrancar trocitos de papel del vaso y a dejarlos ordenadamente encima de la mesa.

**- ¡Eh!** - Paul alargó el brazo y le atrapó la muñeca cuando ella estaba a medio arrancar otro trozo de papel - **Relájate.**

Al levantar la vista, Allison vio que la estaba mirando con aceptación y amabilidad y soltó el aire aliviada.

Él volvió apartar la mano y rodeó su propio vaso con ella.

**- Nuestra relación viene de lejos y hemos pasado muy buenos momentos juntos... pero no quiero que volvamos a salir como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sería demasiado fácil.**

**- Nunca he sido fácil, Paul -** Allison sonaba ofendida. Él se aclaró la garganta y la miró fijamente.

**- Nunca he dicho que lo fueras. Lo que quiero decir es que podemos caer en la tentación de retomar la relación que teníamos por comodidad. Y tú te mereces estar con alguien que vaya en serio, no con alguien que sólo se implique a medias.**

Paul se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que se dio cuenta de que Allison estaba esperando algo.

**- ¿Qué? -** le preguntó, parpadeando.

**- Nada** - replicó ella -** Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Iremos al cine algún día? Hasta puede que te invite a cenar, ****ahora que gano una pasta como maestra.**

Paul sonrió y se dio cuenta de que era una sonrisa sincera.

**- Sólo si dejas que te invite a desayunar en Mirabelle's.**

**- Genial. ¿Cuándo?**

**- Coge el abrigo.**

Paul la siguió hasta la puerta de atrás y la ayudó a ponérselo. Cuando Allison estuvo a punto de caerse al calzarse las Uggs, él se arrodilló en el suelo manchado de tierra y sal y la ayudó.

**- La mitad de ti siempre será mejor que cualquier otra persona al completo** - dijo ella, en un murmullo casi inaudible.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchos besos Patito :*<strong>

**Siento mucho no poder actualizar todos los días como lo venia haciendo, pero trataré de hacerlo día por medio.**

**Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>_

_Julio de 2011_

_Oxford, Inglaterra_

Cuando llegó el descanso de la hora de comer, Quinn se excusó para ir al baño y le pidió a Paul que la esperara. Al volver, mientras subía la escalera que llevaba a la sala de conferencias, un par de Christian Louboutins se cruzaron en su camino.

Los ojos de Quinn fueron ascendiendo por un par de piernas cubiertas por medias de seda, luego por una falda tubo negra, una chaqueta entallada y, finalmente, la cara de Christa Peterson.

Su expresión era hostil, pero notablemente tensa, como evidenciaban los nudillos blancos de la mano con la que se agarraba a la barandilla. Iba cambiando el peso de pie, como si no estuviera segura de si debía avanzar o retirarse.

**- Ya tengo ganas de oír tu conferencia. Estoy segura de que se me ocurrirán algunas preguntas.**

Ignorándola, Quinn trató de seguir su camino, pero Christa se lo impidió.

Ella resopló con impaciencia.

**- ¿Qué quieres?**

**- Te crees muy lista.**

**- Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.**

**- Oh, yo creo que sí.**

Quinn apretó los ojos con fuerza. Cuando los volvió a abrir, la miró con incredulidad.

**- ¿De verdad quieres que discutamos aquí, en pleno simposio? ¿No te das cuenta de cómo estás perjudicando tu carrera con tus actos? Rachel me contó que Columbia te ha obligado a matricularte en el programa de máster en vez de en el de doctorado. Quemaste tus puentes en Toronto y ahora vienes hasta aquí a quemar más. ¿No te parece que ya es hora de dejar las cosas como están?**

**- No me rindo tan fácilmente.**

**- Tu **_**vendetta**_** es ridícula. Yo nunca te he hecho nada.**

Christa se echó a reír, pero era una risa sombría.

**- Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Tú no vales la pena.**

**- Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?**

**- Porque tienes algo que quiero. Y siempre consigo lo que deseo. Siempre.**

**- Déjame pasar -** le ordenó Quinn, alzando la barbilla en un gesto desafiante.

Los ojos almendrados de Christa la recorrieron de arriba abajo.

**- No entiendo qué ve en ti. No eres tan guapa **- Con un gesto desdeñoso, le señaló el sencillo traje y los zapatos, que no eran de diseño -** Rachel, en cambio, es guapísima. Es una leyenda. Todas** **las mujeres del Lobby la conocían y querían follar con ella **- La miró con desprecio -** Y, de repente,** **entre todas las disponibles, te elige a ti. ****Pero no podrás retenerla. Necesita tener a su lado a una mujer cuyo apetito sea tan voraz como el suyo.**

**- Ya lo está.**

Christa se echó a reír, pero su risa sonó falsa y crispada.

**- No lo creo. Oh, sí, seguro que disfrutó conquistándote al principio. Pero ahora que ya te tiene, buscará nuevos retos y la perderás** - La miró con los ojos brillantes -** Probablemente ya te haya engañado. O esté planeando hacerlo.**

**- Si no me dejas pasar, pediré ayuda. ¿De verdad quieres volver a ponerte en evidencia delante de todo el mundo? **

Cuando Christa titubeó, Quinn aprovechó para abrirse camino. Dos escalones antes de llegar al final de la escalera, se detuvo y se volvió.

**- Amor** - dijo en voz baja.

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Te preguntas qué ve Rachel en mí. La respuesta es amor. Sé que ha habido otras mujeres. No es un secreto. Pero esas mujeres no son una amenaza.**

Christa puso los brazos en jarras.

**- ¿En qué mundo vives? Así que amor, ¿eh? Pero ¿tú te has visto? ¿Por qué iba a querer estar con un ratón soso e insignificante, pudiendo tener a una tigresa en su cama?**

**- Mejor estar con un ratón que te quiere que con una tigresa indiferente** - Quinn enderezó los hombros -** Esas mujeres no sabían ver en su interior. No les importaba que fuera infeliz. Se habrían** **aprovechado de ella hasta que no quedara nada y luego la habrían tirado a la basura.**

**Yo la amo desde que tenía diecisiete años. La amo por completo, con lo bueno y lo malo, con su** **luz y sus sombras. Por eso está conmigo. Las otras mujeres forman parte del pasado. Nunca volverá** **con ellas.**

**Así que si tienes previsto seducir a mi esposa, Christa, adelante. Pero te lo advierto: fracasarás.**

Se volvió para irse, pero una vez más, se detuvo.

**- En una cosa te doy la razón** - añadió, mirándola por encima del hombro.

**- ¿Ah, sí?** - preguntó Christa, despectiva -** ¿En qué?**

Quinn le dirigió una sonrisa cargada de intención.

- **Mi esposa es una amante excepcional. Es atenta, creativa y absolutamente alucinante. Y esta noche, igual que todas las noches, la mujer que disfrutará de su naturaleza aventurera seré yo** - lamiró fijamente antes de añadir - **No está mal para un ratón.**

QRQR

**- Siento que hayas tenido otro encontronazo con Christa** - dijo Paul mientras la acompañaba a un pequeño restaurante libanés que no quedaba lejos -** Supongo que ha venido expresamente para** **acosarte.**

Quinn jugueteó con su anillo de casada, moviéndolo con el pulgar.

**- Dice que me hará preguntas durante la conferencia. Supongo que tratará de hacerme quedar como una idiota.**

Paul le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

**- No puede hacerte quedar como una idiota porque no lo eres. Mantente firme en tus convicciones y todo irá bien** - Le dio un último apretón antes de soltarla -** Tienes muy buen aspecto. Mucho mejor que la última vez que te vi.**

Quinn se estremeció al recordar el día en que se había despedido de Paul a la puerta de su apartamento de Cambridge, el verano anterior. En aquella época estaba más delgada y mucho más triste, pero cautelosamente optimista ante lo que la vida podía depararle en Harvard.

**- La vida de casada me sienta bien.**

Él hizo una mueca. No quería pensar en la vida de casada de Quinn, porque no podía soportar imaginársela durmiendo junto a la profesora Berry. Esperaba que ésta se hubiera olvidado de su afición al BDSM y que tratara a Quinn con el cuidado que se merecía.

Se le encogió el estómago cuando una imagen de Berry atando a Quinn a la cama le cruzó la mente.

**- ¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo un poco pálido.**

**- Estoy bien** - Paul se obligó a sonreír -** Es que acabo de darme cuenta de que el Conejito ya no existe.**

**- Bueno, ya era hora, ¿no crees?**

**- Lo echaré de menos.**

Ella clavó la vista al frente, en la acera.

**- A veces vuelve, en momentos de tensión. Me tiemblan las piernas sólo de pensar en tener que hablar delante de toda esa gente.**

**- Puedes hacerlo. Imagínate que me estás hablando sólo a mí. Olvídate de todos los demás.**

Paul alargó la mano instintivamente hacia la de ella, pero rectificó a tiempo.

Disimuló señalándole la cabeza.

**- Ejem, ¿te has cortado el pelo?**

Ella se tiró de uno de los mechones, que ahora le quedaban justo por encima de los hombros.

**- Pensé que así quedaba más profesional. A Rachel no le gusta.**

**- Ya me lo imagino.**

(Por supuesto, Paul no mencionó que estaba de acuerdo con la Profesora)

Hizo un gesto con la mano izquierda.

**- Menudo pedrusco llevas ahí.**

**- Gracias, lo eligió Rachel.**

_«No me extraña que le haya comprado un pedrusco gigante_ —pensó Paul_— Lo que me extraña es que no le haya tatuado su nombre en la frente»_

**- Me habría casado con ella aunque me hubiera regalado un anillo que le hubiera salido en una caja de cereales** - Quinn se miró la mano como si estuviera perdida en sus recuerdos -** Me habría casado con ella con un trozo plástico atado al dedo. Para mí estas cosas no tienen importancia.**

_«Exacto. Yo nunca le habría podido comprar un anillo como ése, pero Quinn es de esas chicas que son felices con casi nada, siempre y cuando estén enamoradas de su pareja»_

**- También me pagó los créditos de estudiante** - añadió ella con timidez.

**- ¿Cómo? ¿Todos?**

Quinn asintió.

**- Estaba a punto de unirlos en uno solo y empezar a pagarlos poco a poco, pero Rachel insistió en liquidarlos.**

Paul soltó un silbido.

**- Debe de valer un pastón.**

**- Sí. Me ha costado un poco asimilar estas cosas. Ahora lo compartimos todo, hasta las cuentas bancarias. Yo tenía una pequeña cuenta corriente cuando nos casamos. Ella tenía... más.**

**- ¿Y qué tal es la vida en Cambridge?** - Paul cambió de tema. No le apetecía seguir oyendo en cuántas cosas la Profesora tenía más que él.

**- Me encanta. Vivimos tan cerca de Harvard que puedo ir andando. Y eso es importante, porque no conduzco** - admitió avergonzada.

**- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué?**

**- Me perdía constantemente y acababa en barrios peligrosos. Una noche llamé a Rachel desde ****Dorchester y casi le dio un ataque. Y eso que ya había empezado a usar el GPS.**

**- ¿Y cómo es que fuiste a parar a Dorchester?**

**- El GPS se estropeó. No reconocía las calles de un solo sentido. Me dijo que hiciera un giro ilegal mientras iba por un paso subterráneo. Y cada vez me alejaba más de casa. Desde ese día no he vuelto a coger el coche.**

**- ¿No conduces nunca?**

**- No en ciudad. El Range Rover de Rachel es difícil de aparcar y siempre tengo miedo de chocar con alguien. Los conductores de Boston van como locos. Por no hablar de los peatones.**

Paul se resistió a la tentación de pormenorizar el sinnúmero de defectos de Rachel, prefiriendo centrarse en uno.

**- ¿Por qué no te compra un coche para ti? Es obvio que puede permitírselo.**

**- Porque yo quiero un coche pequeño, un Smart o uno de esos Fiat nuevos. Pero Rachel dice que eso es como conducir una lata de atún** - respondió ella, suspirando -** Quiere que l leve algo más grande, ¡como un Hummer!**

**- ¿Planeas invadir Bagdad? ¿O sólo Charlestown? -** bromeó, dándole un golpecito juguetón con el hombro.

**- Muy gracioso. Si no puedo aparcar en paralelo el Range Rover, ¿cómo demonios voy a aparcar un Hummer?**

Paul se echó a reír y le abrió la puerta del restaurante.

Antes de que pidieran mesa, un alboroto en una mesa cercana los distrajo. Una niña pequeña, de tres o cuatro años, con unas gafas de gruesos cristales, estaba golpeando un botón de su libro musical repetidamente, haciendo que sonara la misma melodía una y otra vez.

Mientras ella seguía golpeando el libro, Paul y Quinn miraron a su alrededor. Los demás clientes no parecían muy contentos.

Una mujer vestida con recato y con la cabeza cubierta con un pañuelo, trataba de convencerla de que cambiara el libro musical por otro. Pero la niña chillaba cada vez que intentaba quitarle el libro.

En ese momento, un señor de cierta edad que estaba sentado cerca le exigió al camarero que la hiciera callar. Se quejó de que le estaban amargando la comida y declaró que no se debería dejar entrar en los restaurantes a los niños que no sabían comportarse en público.

La mujer se ruborizó violentamente y volvió a intentar convencer a la niña, pero ésta volvió a protestar, dando patadas a la mesa.

En ese momento, el maître se acercó a ellos.

**- Mesa para dos -** indicó Paul alegremente.

**- ¿Cerca de la ventana?** - preguntó el maître, señalando una mesa en el extremo opuesto del restaurante.

**- Sí** - Paul se apresuró a seguir al hombre, que los guiaba tras coger dos cartas.

Mientras atravesaban el comedor, Quinn se fijó en que el señor mayor seguía protestando y que la niña seguía haciendo sonar el libro musical. Se preguntó si la niña sería autista. Lo fuera o no, la actitud del hombre era horrible.

**- ¿Tal vez podríamos cambiarnos con esa niña y su madre?** - le propuso Quinn al maître -** Si no quieren cambiarse de mesa, no pasa nada, pero tal vez les guste mirar por la ventana. Y la niña podrá jugar con su libro en paz.**

El maître se volvió hacia la mesa conflictiva y vio que los comensales de alrededor empezaban a impacientarse.

**- Si me disculpan...** - les dijo, acercándose a la madre.

La mujer y el maître conversaron en árabe y luego ella se dirigió a la niña en inglés:

**- Maia, podemos sentarnos junto a la ventana. ¿Qué te parece? Así podremos ver los coches.**

La pequeña miró hacia donde su madre le señalaba. Parpadeó tras los gruesos cristales de sus gafas y asintió.

**- Maia, di gracias.**

El nombre de la pequeña resonó en el restaurante. Al oírlo, Quinn se sobresaltó y se quedó mirando fijamente a la niña.

Ésta miró al maître y murmuró algo, mientras la madre les dirigía una sonrisa a Quinn y a Paul.

Poco después, las dos estaban felizmente instaladas en el rincón. La pequeña tenía la cara pegada a la ventana y miraba pasar los coches y los peatones. Se había olvidado del libro por completo.

Quinn y Paul estaban sentados a la otra mesa, cerca del señor mayor, que se sentía victorioso.

Pidieron varios platos para compartir y empezaron a beber en silencio.

**- No me has preguntado si estaba de acuerdo** - comentó Paul, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

**- Sabía que no te importaría sentarte aquí.**

**- Es verdad. Además, me alegro de que te hayas ocupado del asunto. Estaba a punto de ir a hablar con el tipo ese. Menudo idiota.**

Ella se volvió hacia el hombre que se había quejado tanto y negó con la cabeza.

**- No sé por qué sigo sorprendiéndome por la falta de consideración de la gente, pero lo hago.**

**- Pues me alegro. Ya conozco a demasiados cínicos.**

**- Yo también.**

Paul se volvió hacia la madre y la hija.

**- ¿Estás pensando en tener tu propia Maia?**

Al oír el nombre de la niña, Quinn se sobresaltó.

**- No. Ejem, quiero decir, aún no.**

Paul la miró con preocupación.

**- Pareces asustada. ¿Te da miedo tener hijos?**

Ella bajó la vista.

**- No, quiero tener hijos. Pero más adelante** - Bebió un poco de agua -** ¿Cómo está tu padre?**

Paul se preguntó si debería averiguar la causa de su inquietud, pero lo descartó.

**- Está bien. Sigo ayudándolo en la granja, así que dejé el apartamento de Toronto.**

**- ¿Cómo llevas la tesis?**

Él soltó una risa burlona.

**- Fatal. Casi no tengo tiempo de escribir. Picton está enfadada conmigo. Se suponía que tenía que entregarle un capítulo hace dos semanas y todavía no lo he acabado.**

**- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?**

**- No, a menos que quieras escribir tú mi tesis. Me gustaría buscar trabajo este otoño, pero la profesora Picton no lo permitirá a menos que vea que voy avanzando** - Suspiró profundamente -** Voy a tener que quedarme al menos un año más en la granja. Y cuanto más tiempo paso allí, más me cuesta coger el hilo.**

**- Lo siento mucho.**

Quinn dejó el vaso en la mesa y se frotó los ojos.

**- ¿Estás cansada?** - preguntó Paul, preocupado.

**- Un poco. A veces me duelen los ojos. Probablemente sea estrés** - Bajó las manos al regazo - **Lo siento. No quiero que hablemos sólo de mí. Tengo muchas ganas de saber cómo te van las cosas.**

**- Ya hablaremos de mí luego. ¿Desde cuándo te duelen los ojos?**

**- Desde que me trasladé a Boston.**

**- Muchos estudiantes acaban con la vista cansada. Deberías revisártela.**

**- No se me había ocurrido. ¿Tú llevas gafas?**

**- No, yo tomé mucha leche de pequeño. Es buena para la vista.**

Quinn pareció sorprendida.

**- ¿No eran las zanahorias?**

**- La leche es buena para todo.**

Ella se echó a reír.

Paul admiró la belleza de Quinn, que se hacía más evidente cuando reía. Iba a decir algo, pero lo interrumpió el camarero que les traía la comida. En cuanto se fue, ella preguntó:

**- ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?**

Paul hizo un esfuerzo para no fruncir el cejo.

**- Ali y yo salimos de vez en cuando. Nada serio.**

**- Es una buena chica. Le importas.**

**- Ya lo sé** - replicó él secamente.

**- Quiero que seas feliz.**

Paul cambió de tema.

**- ¿Qué tal las clases?**

Quinn jugueteó con los cubiertos antes de responder:

**- Los profesores son duros y no tengo ni un minuto libre, pero me encanta.**

**- ¿Y los compañeros?**

Quinn hizo una mueca.

**- Son muy competitivos. Me llevo bien con un par de ellos, pero no acabo de fiarme de ninguno. Una vez, en la biblioteca, me encontré con que alguien había escondido unos textos sobre Bocaccio para que los demás no pudiéramos usarlos.**

**- Vaya. Entonces, ¿nada de quedarte en la biblioteca hasta las tantas, compartiendo un despacho privado con algún compañero?**

**- Puedes estar seguro de que no** - Quinn comió un poco de uno de los platos.

**- ¿Sales alguna vez?**

**- Muy poco. Es incómodo, porque los demás salen con sus parejas y Rachel no quiere venir.**

**- ¿Por qué no?**

**- No le parece buena idea hacer amistad con alumnos.**

Paul se mordió la lengua. Con fuerza.

**- Quiere tener un bebé** - soltó Quinn de pronto.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber sido tan indiscreta.

**- Puede que le cueste un poco, teniendo en cuenta su biología** - bromeó Paul. Al ver que a ella no le hacía gracia, cambió de expresión -** ¿Y tú, no quieres?**

**- No tan pronto** - Retorció la servilleta en el regazo - **Quiero acabar los estudios antes. Tengo** **miedo de no poder doctorarme si tengo un niño.**

Agachó la cabeza, arrepentida de haber sacado un tema tan íntimo en la conversación. Rachel se molestaría mucho si se enterara de que le hacía ese tipo de confidencias a Paul. Pero necesitaba hablar con alguien. Y Santana, aunque siempre la apoyaba, no se hacía cargo de lo exigente que podía llegar a ser la vida académica.

**- Lo siento, Quinn. ¿Lo has hablado con ella?**

**- Sí. Me dijo que lo comprendía. Pero está ahí, ¿sabes? Una vez que el tema ha salido, ya no puedes volver a guardarlo como si no existiera.**

Nervioso, Paul dio golpecitos en el suelo con el pie. La conversación había dado un giro inesperado y, francamente, no sabía qué decir. Pronto se le ocurrió algo.

**- En Toronto había algunas madres entre las alumnas, pero pocas, la verdad.**

**- ¿Lograron acabar los estudios?**

**- ¿Sinceramente? La mayoría no. Había tipos con hijos también. Pero casi todos estaban casados y sus mujeres se quedaban en casa cuidando de los niños, o trabajaban media jornada. ****Eh -** Paul esperó a que levantara la vista para seguir hablando - **Sólo es una muestra. La verdad es que nunca he prestado demasiada atención a estos temas. Probablemente en Harvard haya un grupo que pueda aconsejarte sobre la mejor manera de conciliar la vida familiar con la académica.**

**- Es que no quería tener que preocuparme de esas cosas todavía.**

**- Lo entiendo** - Paul negó con la cabeza -** Quinn, ya sé que no es asunto mío, pero no dejes que nadie ****te obligue a vivir una vida que no es la tuya. Si no estás preparada para formar una familia, dilo. ****Y mantente firme en tu postura. Si no, no podrás ser feliz.**

**- No creo que tener un bebé con mi marido vaya a hacerme infeliz** - replicó, a la defensiva.

**- No, pero tener que dejar los estudios sí. Te conozco. Sé lo que es importante para ti. Llevas mucho tiempo luchando por tus objetivos. No lo eches ahora todo por la borda.**

**- No quiero hacerlo, pero me siento culpable.**

Paul maldijo entre dientes.

**- Pensaba que ella te apoyaba.**

**- Y lo hace.**

**- Entonces, ¿por qué te sientes culpable?**

**- Por poner mis intereses por delante. Estoy poniendo los estudios por delante de su felicidad.**

Paul la miró con dureza.

**- Si te ama, no será feliz a costa de tu felicidad.**

Quinn recolocó los cubiertos sobre el mantel con precisión milimétrica.

**- No me gusta decirte esto, pero creo que deberías hablarlo de nuevo con ella. Dile lo que piensas y pídele que espere un poco** - Con una sonrisa, añadió -** Y si no lo hace, dale una patada y tírala a la cuneta.**

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

**- Paul, no creo que...**

Él la interrumpió.

**- En serio, Quinn. Si tu esposa te quiere, tiene que abrir los ojos y olvidarse de esa mierda de tenerte encerrada en casa y preñada.**

Quinn frunció el cejo.

**- No es eso lo que quiere.**

**- En ese caso, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable. Eres joven. Tienes toda la vida por delante. No tienes por qué elegir entre la vida familiar y el doctorado. Puedes tener las dos cosas.**

**- Pero yo no soy la única persona con sueños. Los suyos también son importantes.**

**- Es posible -** Paul la miró fijamente y bajó la voz -** Me temo que, cuando se trata de ti, no soy demasiado objetivo.**

**- Lo sé** - dijo ella en voz baja -** Eres un buen amigo. Gracias.**

**- No hace falta que me des las gracias** - replicó él con voz ronca.

**- Yo creo que sí. Es muy difícil encontrar un amigo de verdad. Ayer, cuando Christa empezó a hablar de lo que pasó en Toronto, me sentí muy humillada.**

**- Ojalá alguien le cerrara la boca de una vez por todas.**

**- Rachel lo intentó. Discutieron en público y montaron una escena. Suerte que llegó la profesora Picton y amenazó con echar a Christa del simposio.**

Paul silbó.

**- Vaya, siento habérmelo perdido. ¿Christa y la Picton en un combate a muerte en una jaula de acero? Podríamos vender palomitas.**

Al ver la preocupación en su cara, se disculpó.

**- Perdona, soy un idiota.**

**- No eres ningún idiota.**

Paul siguió golpeando el suelo con el pie, incómodo.

**- Te dije tonterías en el email que te envié antes de que te casaras y luego me negué a ir a la ****boda. Ese comportamiento es propio de un idiota.**

Quinn abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

**- Me dijiste que no podías venir porque tu padre estaba enfermo.**

El movimiento del pie aumentó de intensidad.

**- Es verdad. Mi padre estaba enfermo. Pero ésa no fue la razón por la que no quise ir** - La miró a los ojos -** No podía soportar ver cómo te casabas con ella.**

Al ver su expresión preocupada, Paul se echó hacia adelante.

**- Sé que estás casada y nunca me entrometeré en tu matrimonio, pero lo siento, no habría soportado ver cómo te casabas con otra persona.**

**- Paul, yo...**

Él la hizo callar levantando una mano.

**- No estoy esperando una oportunidad entre bastidores. Pero me resulta muy duro verte con ella. Y comprobar que sigues envuelta en rumores y habladurías. Rumores que son culpa suya, por cierto, no tuya... Y, encima, ahora me dices que te está presionando para que tengáis un hijo, justo cuando acabas de empezar el doctorado... ¡Joder!** - Negó con la cabeza -** ¿Cuándo se va a dar cuenta de que se ha casado con una mujer excepcional y que tiene que cuidarla?**

**- Me cuida mucho. Rachel no es como tú piensas.**

Paul alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

**- Por tu bien, espero que tengas razón.**

**- Es voluntaria en el Hogar Italiano para Niños y colabora en labores humanitarias para ayudar a los pobres. Ha cambiado.**

**- Muy humanitaria no será si no se da cuenta de que su esposa necesita tiempo antes de ser madre.**

**- Se da cuenta. Soy yo la que tengo dudas. Es difícil negarle algo a alguien a quien amas, sabiendo que puedes hacerla feliz** - Tras unos instantes de silencio, añadió -** Y yo también soy feliz. Tú mismo lo has notado al verme. Sé que Rachel tiene defectos, pero yo también los tengo. Me daría el mundo si pudiera metérselo en el bolsillo. Y nunca, nunca me deja caer.**

Paul apartó la vista, haciendo botar la pierna bajo la mesa.

QRQR

La ponencia de Paul fue bien recibida, aunque en opinión de Rachel resultó un poco corta. Aunque no lo demostró, sintió una gran satisfacción al ver que Quinn y él parecían incómodos al volver de la comida, como si las cosas no hubieran salido como esperaban.

Aunque le habría gustado preguntarle a ella por los detalles, se contuvo. La saludó calurosamente y se sentó a su lado durante la presentación de Paul.

Pronto llegó el turno de Quinn. El profesor Patel, uno de los organizadores del simposio, la presentó como una prometedora estrella de Harvard. La sonrisa de Rachel se hizo aún más amplia cuando vio a Christa removerse rabiosa en el asiento.

El público estaba compuesto por unos cincuenta académicos en distintas fases de su carrera. La profesora Picton y la profesora Marinelli estaban sentadas en la primera fila, cerca de Rachel. Las tres sonreían para darle ánimos a Quinn.

Con las manos temblorosas, Quinn colocó los papeles sobre el atril. Sobre el estrado, su menudo cuerpo parecía aún más pequeño. El profesor Patel tuvo que bajar el micrófono para que le quedara ante la boca y se la oyera.

Se la veía muy joven, pálida y nerviosa. Rachel se dio cuenta de que se estaba mordiendo los labios y le ordenó mentalmente que dejara de hacerlo. Cuando lo hizo, se alegró.

Con la mirada fija en los ojos de Rachel, Quinn respiró hondo y empezó a hablar:

**- El título de la conferencia es **_**«El silencio de san Francisco: testigo de un fraude».**_

**En el canto veintisiete del Infierno de Dante, Guido da Montefeltro cuenta lo que sucedió tras su muerte:**

_Luego cuando morí, vino Francisco, __mas uno de los negros querubines l__e dijo: «No lo lleves: no me enfades._

_Ha de venirse con mis condenados, __puesto que dio un consejo fraudulento,_

_y le agarro del pelo desde entonces; __que a quien no se arrepiente no se absuelve,_

_ni se puede querer y arrepentirse, __pues la contradicción no lo consiente._

_¡Oh, miserable, cómo me aterraba __al agarrarme diciéndome: _

_«¿Acaso __no pensabas que lógico yo fuese?._

**- Guido vivió en Italia desde 1220 hasta 1298 aproximadamente. Fue un destacado gibelino y estratega militar antes de entrar a formar parte de la orden de los franciscanos hacia 1296. Más tarde, el papa Bonifacio VIII lo convenció para que asesorara de manera fraudulenta a la familia Colonna, con la que había tenido problemas.**

**Le pidió a Guido que prometiera amnistía a la familia si ésta abandonaba su fortaleza. Él así lo hizo, pero sólo después de que el Papa le asegurara que recibiría la absolución por su mentira. Como resultado de la intervención de Guido, la familia Colonna abandonó su seguro refugio para caer en manos de Bonifacio, que los castigó. Más adelante, Guido murió en el monasterio franciscano de Asís.**

**El relato de lo que sucedió tras su muerte es épico. Nos imaginamos a san Francisco enfrentándose valerosamente a un demonio para rescatar el alma de su hermano franciscano.**

Quinn buscó con la vista los expresivos ojos de Rachel. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Quinn supo que ambas estaban pensando cómo se habían salvado mutuamente.

**- Pero como es habitual en los escritos de Dante, las apariencias pueden ser engañosas. En la vida real, Guido tenía un discurso convincente, pero embaucador. Cuando muere, va a parar al círculo de los fraudulentos. Por esa razón hay que tomarse sus palabras con escepticismo. Por ejemplo, la afirmación de que san Francisco fue en busca de su alma. Si llevarse su alma era el propósito de san Francisco, está claro que fracasó.**

**Y en ninguna otra parte de La Divina Comedia vemos que el mal venza sobre el bien. Si la obra recibe el nombre de **_**"Comedia"**_** es porque la narración pasa del caos del Infierno al orden del Paraíso. Y se garantiza un final feliz para las almas en el Paraíso. Si una sola alma fuera castigada injustamente, la historia entera resultaría perjudicada. Así que lo que está en juego en este párrafo no es poca cosa. La interpretación que hagamos de este fragmento variará el sentido de la obra completa.**

Quinn hizo una pausa y bebió un poco de agua con mano temblorosa.

- **Según Dante, Dios creó el infierno movido por la justicia. Virgilio lo menciona cuando explica que las almas de los fallecidos cruzan el río Aquerón para entrar en el Infierno empujados por la justicia. Dante parece opinar que los que habitan ahí lo hacen justamente; se merecen ese destino final. Las almas no están en el Infierno por accidente ni por capricho divino.**

**Y en ese caso, ¿cómo interpretar las palabras de Guido?**

Katherine asintió, con los ojos brillantes de orgullo. El movimiento captó la atención de Quinn. Al volverse hacia la profesora, las dos mujeres se miraron.

**- Teniendo en cuenta que Dante está convencido de que las almas que están en el Infierno, están allí porque se lo merecen, retomemos la historia de Guido. El demonio ve a san Francisco y le grita, diciéndole que el alma de Guido debe estar en el Infierno y que si se la lleva estará cometiendo un robo. Y si es así, ¿para qué fue san Francisco a buscar su alma?**

Quinn hizo una pausa, para que los asistentes reflexionaran sobre el tema.

**- Si repasamos los estudios que se han hecho sobre la obra de Dante durante los últimos cincuenta años, encontramos al menos dos interpretaciones de este pasaje. La primera considera que Guido es sincero y que san Francisco va a buscar su alma. La segunda cree que Guido miente y que se inventó la aparición del santo.**

**Yo considero que ambas opciones son muy extremas. Para aceptar que la primera interpretación es correcta tendríamos que asumir que san Francisco era ignorante o injusto. Y ninguna de estas dos cosas sería razonable.**

**La segunda interpretación sostiene que san Francisco no apareció por el Infierno pero, en ese caso, el discurso del demonio no tiene sentido ya que Guido no puede robar su propia alma.**

**Eso nos deja ante el sorprendente anuncio de una aparición de san Francisco, acompañado por una explicación que suscita incredulidad. Una explicación ofrecida por Guido y un demonio, ninguno de los cuales es de fiar.**

**Creo que para resolver el rompecabezas de la aparición de san Francisco, debemos** **rechazar la explicación de Guido y sustituirla por otra más acorde con la vida y el modo de actuar de san Francisco. Según mi teoría, éste apareció y el demonio lo vio, pero malinterpretó el motivo de su presencia.**

Quinn se agarró al atril con más fuerza al ver que los asistentes empezaban a murmurar. Tenía la boca seca como un desierto, pero siguió hablando con la vista clavada en Rachel.

**- Por mucho que pueda resultarnos reconfortante pensar que san Francisco bajó del cielo como si fuera un arcángel para luchar por el alma de Guido, no puede ser cierto.**

Las Berry se miraron.

**- Guido pretendía aprovecharse del compromiso de san Francisco con sus hermanos, un compromiso conocido por todos, pensando que la gente razonable creería que el santo había ido a buscarlo tras su muerte. Guido quería que Dante propagara sus mentiras para que los demás creyeran que había sido merecedor de la atención del fundador de su orden, o que su condena había sido un error.**

**El demonio, para persuadir a san Francisco de que no robe el alma de Guido, le cuenta por qué éste se merece estar en el Infierno. Guido buscó la absolución para su pecado antes de cometerlo. Creyó que la absolución lo libraría de las consecuencias de su acto y con ese convencimiento engañó con consejos fraudulentos a la familia Colonna.**

**El demonio señala que la absolución sólo puede llevarse a cabo con el arrepentimiento sincero del ****ser humano. No es posible pecar intencionadamente y arrepentirse a la vez **—Quinn sonrió a laaudiencia con timidez**— La absolución no funciona como un seguro contra incendios.**

(En este punto, algunos de los asistentes, entre ellos Paul, se echaron a reír)

**- Guido se disfraza con el hábito de los franciscanos y se protege con una absolución preventiva, pero es un farsante. San Francisco tenía que saberlo. En realidad, la conducta de Guido fue una vergüenza para los franciscanos.**

**Aunque san Francisco podría haber condenado el pecado de Guido, permanece en silencio. Él no puede salvar a Guido. Sólo puede mirar mientras el demonio lo agarra por el pelo y lo arrastra al Infierno.**

**La fealdad de los gritos del demonio y el falso franciscanismo de Guido contrastan poderosamente con la callada y piadosa presencia de san Francisco. Su silencio y quietud se oponen a la suposición del demonio de que ha ido hasta allí para robar. Es también su silencio lo que nos obliga a reformularnos el relato de Guido.**

**¿Se habría mostrado tan pasivo san Francisco ante una alma injustamente condenada? Por supuesto que no. Pero como Guido no se ha arrepentido de su pecado, lo único que el santo puede ofrecerle es su compasión silenciosa y, probablemente, sus plegarias.**

Quinn hizo una pausa, durante la cual buscó a Christa con la mirada.

**- San Francisco podría haber discutido con el demonio. Podría haberlo llamado mentiroso por haberlo acusado falsamente de querer robar. Podría haberlo acusado de ir difundiendo rumores sobre él. Pero en vez de luchar para proteger su buen nombre, guarda silencio para que podamos oír cómo es el demonio.**

Al apartar la mirada de Christa y pasearla sobre los asistentes, Quinn vio que varios de ellos asentían y que Paul sonreía entusiasmado.

**- Guido quería que pensáramos que san Francisco era tan ingenuo que creía que él debía ir al cielo, o tan arrogante como para pensar que sabía más que Dios. Quería que creyéramos que el santo se enfrentó a un demonio pero perdió porque no pudo ganarlo en un combate de lógica.**

**Pero tanto la vida como los actos de san Francisco desmienten esas posibilidades. En mi opinión, acude a la tumba de Guido da Montefeltro para llorar por él y por su vida llena de engaño, no para rescatarlo. Al hacerlo, demuestra ser una persona compasiva y misericordiosa. San Francisco no era un ladrón. No usaba engaños ni mentiras, ni necesitaba de halagos para hacerse valer. De hecho, la naturaleza del santo queda perfectamente descrita cuando Guido dice que está presente pero callado.**

**Puede resultar sorprendente tal vez que alguien tan acostumbrado a engañar presente una ****imagen de virtud tan convincente. Pero si recordamos las historias que nos han llegado a través de los relatos de los seguidores de san Francisco, vemos que eso era precisamente lo que Guido hacía siempre: ocultar sus defectos tras su hábil uso de la retórica.**

**En conclusión, creo que las dos interpretaciones canónicas de este pasaje están equivocadas. San Francisco se apareció en la tumba de Guido, pero no para robar su alma.**

**Su aparición muestra el contraste entre el franciscanismo auténtico y el falso franciscanismo de Guido da Montefeltro. En todo caso, Dante usa a Guido como contraste para que la piedad de san Francisco destaque aún más.**

**Gracias.**

Quinn saludó con una inclinación de cabeza a los asistentes, que estaban aplaudiendo con un nivel de entusiasmo respetable. Se fijó en que varios académicos intercambiaban opiniones entre sí antes de encontrarse con las caras de las profesores Picton, Marinelli y Berry.

Rachel le guiñó un ojo y ella sonrió aliviada.

**- ¿Hay alguna pregunta?** - preguntó, recorriendo el público con la vista.

Durante un momento que a Quinn se le hizo eterno, nadie dijo nada. Al llegar a Christa, vio que ésta parecía confusa y creyó que había salido bien parada.

Pero entonces, como a cámara lenta, la expresión de la joven cambió y se endureció. Mientras se ponía de pie, el profesor Pacciani la tomó del codo de un modo brusco, tratando de que volviera a sentarse, pero Christa se soltó.

**- Yo tengo una pregunta.**

A Quinn le dio un vuelco el corazón y se mordió el labio sin darse cuenta.

Como si se tratara de una coreografía, todos los miembros del público se volvieron a mirar a Christa. Varios conferenciantes le susurraron algo a sus vecinos, con los ojos brillantes. El conflicto de Christa con las Berry había llegado ya a oídos de casi todos los presentes. La sala empezó a vibrar con una especie de energía nerviosa mientras todos se preguntaban qué iba a pasar.

**- Su trabajo tiene tantas lagunas que no sé ni por dónde empezar. Pero empecemos por su **_**«investigación»**_**, por llamarla de alguna manera** - dijo Christa, en tono despectivo antes de continuar-** Casi todos los libros y artículos que tratan sobre este pasaje aceptan el hecho de que san Francisco fue a buscar a Guido. Algún artículo reciente apunta la posibilidad de que no se presentara. Pero nadie **- Christa hizo una pausa para dar más énfasis a sus palabras -** nadie cree que san Francisco se presentara en la tumba pero no para buscar el alma de Guido. O éste está mintiendo o dice la verdad. No puede ser que una parte sea cierta y otra falsa. La verdad no es como la leche semidesnatada.**

Varios asistentes se echaron a reír y la joven sonrió con suficiencia.

Tragando saliva, Quinn miró a los asistentes, tratando de leer sus reacciones antes de volverse hacia Christa.

**- Además **- siguió diciendo ésta **- ni siquiera menciona el principio del canto veintisiete, en el que Guido le dice a Dante que está diciendo la verdad porque cree que Dante pasará la eternidad en el Infierno y, por lo tanto, no podrá contarle a nadie lo que sucedió. Ese pasaje demuestra que Guido cuenta la verdad sobre la aparición de san Francisco.**

**Para acabar, si se hubiera molestado en leer la obra capital del profesor Hutton sobre la organización del Infierno, sabría que él pensaba que el discurso del demonio era fiable, porque sus palabras eran históricamente correctas. Hutton también opinaba que san Francisco se había aparecido en busca del alma de Guido.**

Christa se sentó con una sonrisa orgullosa, esperando la respuesta de Quinn. Estaba tan orgullosa de sí misma que no se dio cuenta de la mirada que la profesora Picton dirigió al profesor Pacciani.

Indicaba claramente que Katherine consideraba al profesor responsable del comportamiento de su acompañante, y que no estaba nada satisfecha. Como respuesta, él susurró algo al oído de Christa gesticulando exageradamente.

Durante unos instantes Quinn se quedó pestañeando, mientras el resto de los asistentes la miraban, aguardando su respuesta.

Rachel se echó hacia adelante en la silla, como si quisiera levantarse, pero lo repensó al ver la mirada de advertencia que le dirigía la profesora Picton. Se volvió hacia Christa y la fulminó con la mirada.

Murmurando una maldición, Paul se cruzó de brazos.

La profesora Picton se limitó a asentir. Su cara era la viva imagen de la confianza.

Quinn se retiró el pelo de la cara con mano temblorosa. Los diamantes de su anillo de compromiso reflejaron la luz con el movimiento.

**- Ejem, muy bien, en primer lugar, empecemos por la afirmación de que algunos estudiosos creen que san Francisco fue a buscar el alma de Guido, basándose en las primeras palabras que le dirige a Dante.**

Quinn leyó los versos en italiano, con buena pronunciación y voz musical:

_S'I credesse che mia risposta fosse __a persona che mai tornasse al mondo,_

_questa fiamma staria stanza più scosse; __ma però che già mai di questo fondo_

_non torno vivo alcun, s'I' odo il vero, __sanza tema d'infamia ti rispondo._

Enderezó un poco la espalda.

**- En este párrafo, Guido dice que está dispuesto a contar la verdad porque está convencido de que Dante es un alma condenada que no podrá repetirle su historia a nadie. Pero la historia de Guido es interesada. Le echa las culpas a todo el mundo. Culpa al Papa, al demonio e implícitamente también a san Francisco de su destino. No hay nada en su historia de lo que deba sentirse avergonzado. La versión que cuenta es tan favorable a sus intereses que sin duda quería que la gente la fuera repitiendo. Lo que no quiere es que se note. Por eso pronuncia las palabras que acabo de citar.**

**Se olvida también de este otro verso:**

_Ora chi se', ti priego che ne conte;non esser duro più ch'altri sia stato,_

_se 'l nome tuo nel mondo tegna fronte._

Sintiéndose cada vez más segura, Quinn reprimió las ganas de sonreír y miró a Christa con seriedad.

**- Dante le advierte a Guido que piensa contar su historia cuando vuelva al mundo. Y éste se la cuenta después de esta advertencia. Además, sabemos que el aspecto de Dante es físicamente distinto del de las almas que habitan el Infierno, así que lo más probable es que Guido supiera que no estaba muerto.**

Christa empezó a hablar, pero Quinn alzó la mano para indicar que no había terminado.

**- Hay varias pruebas documentales que respaldan mi interpretación. Hay un pasaje paralelo en el canto quinto del Purgatorio, en el que el hijo de Guido cuenta cómo un ángel fue a buscar su alma a su muerte. Tal vez la responsabilidad de acompañar las almas hasta el paraíso corresponda a los ángeles y no a los santos. En ese caso, la aparición de san Francisco junto a la tumba se debió a otro motivo.**

**Y por lo que se refiere al último punto, el trabajo del profesor Hutton, si se refiere a Fuego y hielo: el deseo y el pecado en el Infierno de Dante, su referencia a su opinión es errónea. Aunque no tengo aquí un ejemplar de su libro, en el capítulo diez hay una nota al pie en la que afirma que cree que san Francisco se apareció, porque cree que las palabras del demonio no van dirigidas a Guido, sino a otra persona. Pero el profesor Hutton admite que tiene dudas sobre si san Francisco fue en busca del alma de Guido o por alguna otra razón. Eso es todo lo que dice sobre el tema.**

Christa se levantó como si quisiera discutir con ella, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, un anciano profesor vestido de tweed de arriba abajo se volvió hacia ella y la miró despectivamente a través de los cristales de sus gafas de concha.

**- ¿Cree que podemos seguir adelante? Ha hecho su pregunta y la oradora le ha respondido. De un modo adecuado, me gustaría añadir.**

Christa se quedó descolocada unos instantes, pero en seguida se recuperó y protestó, exigiendo su derecho a repreguntar.

Los asistentes volvieron a murmurar entre ellos, pero Quinn se fijó en que sus expresiones habían cambiado. Ahora miraban a Quinn con una especie de admiración muda.

**- ¿Podemos continuar? Me gustaría hacer una pregunta** - insistió el anciano profesor, fijando la mirada en el moderador, que dio un paso al frente y se aclaró la garganta.

**- Ejem, si queda tiempo, le daré la palabra más adelante, señorita. Pero creo que ahora es el turno del profesor Wodehouse.**

El anciano del traje de tweed murmuró unas palabras de agradecimiento y se levantó. Tras quitarse las gafas, las sacudió en dirección a Quinn.

**- Donald Wodehouse, del Magdalen College** - se presentó.

Quinn palideció, ya que el profesor Wodehouse era un especialista en Dante con una reputación que rivalizaba con la de Katherine Picton.

**- Conozco la nota al pie del libro del viejo Hut a la que ha hecho referencia. La ha citado correctamente. Un enfoque totalmente distinto al que plantea Berry en su libro** - añadió, señalando a Rachel -** pero veo que no se ha dejado influenciar por ella, a pesar de que comparten apellido.**

Los asistentes se echaron a reír y Rachel le guiñó el ojo a su esposa.

**- Como ha señalado, resulta asombroso que san Francisco se presente ante la tumba de un falso franciscano, pero debemos dar por sentado que es cierta o las palabras del demonio dejan de tener sentido. Lo que nos deja frente a una situación a medias, como la mujer sentada a mi espalda comentaba.**

**Personalmente, no veo el problema. Todas las palabras que salen de la boca de Guido parecen verdades a medias. La ambigüedad y la sofisticación retórica forman parte de lo que uno espera al escuchar el discurso de una persona culpable de dar consejos fraudulentos. Así que estoy de acuerdo con casi todo lo que ha dicho y, aunque no puedo hablar por él, creo que el viejo Hut también lo estaría si siguiera entre nosotros.**

Quinn suspiró aliviada y soltó el atril que había estado agarrando con fuerza. Aunque se estaba preparando mentalmente para lo que pudiera decir, sus palabras hasta el momento la motivaron mucho.

El profesor Wodehouse echó un vistazo a sus notas antes de seguir hablando.

**- Ha propuesto una interpretación tan válida como cualquier otra y, desde luego, mucho mejor que las teorías que acusan a san Francisco de ignorancia o injusticia. Pero seamos claros: todo es especulación.**

**- Estoy de acuerdo** - admitió Quinn en voz baja pero segura -** Y estoy abierta a sugerencias o a ****interpretaciones alternativas.**

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

**- ¿Quién sabe por qué san Francisco hizo lo que hizo? Tal vez fue a buscar otra alma a Asís y un oportunista fraudulento lo distrajo.**

Los asistentes se echaron a reír.

**- Sin embargo, tengo una pregunta** - El profesor volvió a ponerse las gafas y bajó la vista hacia sus notas - **Me gustaría que ampliara un poco el tema del acuerdo entre Bonifacio y Guido. Creo que** **lo toca muy por encima y es un asunto que merece más atención.**

Con esas palabras, se sentó.

Quinn asintió, buscando frenéticamente una respuesta adecuada.

**- Me he centrado en la aparición de san Francisco, no en el pecado de Guido. Sin embargo, estaré ****encantada de ampliar la información sobre ese aspecto.**

Quinn hizo un resumen breve pero fluido sobre el encuentro de Guido con el papa Bonifacio VIII y sus consecuencias, que pareció dejar satisfecho al profesor Wodehouse. Mentalmente, tomó nota de que a éste le había parecido pobre el tratamiento del tema. Lo ampliaría cuando revisara el artículo para su publicación.

Tras responder a varias preguntas más, el moderador le dio las gracias a Quinn. Unos aplausos que podrían definirse como entusiastas llenaron la sala. Varios de los profesores asentían en su dirección.

Cuando el moderador invitó a todos a hacer una pausa, Quinn vio sorprendida cómo el profesor Pacciani agarraba a Christa por la muñeca y se la llevaba de la sala.

Quinn se acercó a Rachel, tratando de leer su reacción en la mirada.

Rachel sonrió y unió sus meñiques sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

**- ¡Qué lista es mi chica!** - susurró.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchos besos Patito :*<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>_

Durante la pausa para el café, Quinn charló con el profesor Wodehouse y otros asistentes sobre su conferencia. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que les había gustado mucho y en que había respondido las preguntas de un modo admirable. De hecho, más de uno expresó su sorpresa al enterarse de que era estudiante y no profesora.

Mientras su esposa disfrutaba del triunfo académico, Rachel salió fuera a tomarse el café bajo el sol de Oxford.

Dio gracias por el buen tiempo. Luego dio gracias porque la conferencia de Quinn había salido tan bien. Se había notado que estaba nerviosa y, por supuesto, aún tenía mucho margen de mejora, pero teniendo en cuenta que era una estudiante de doctorado de primer año, los asistentes se habían quedado impresionados. En silencio, elevó una nueva oración de gracias.

A mitad de la misma, Paul se le acercó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Al principio, intercambiaron frases de cortesía, pero pronto Rachel se dio cuenta de que su antiguo alumno estaba inquieto.

**- ¿Algún problema?** - preguntó, con una voz engañosamente suave. Suave como el whisky escocés.

**- No** - Paul se sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se volvió hacia la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de volver a entrar en el edificio, se detuvo en seco.

**- Joder** - musitó. Enderezando la espalda, se volvió hacia su antigua directora de tesis -** A la profesora Picton le gustaría que usted fuera una lectora externa de mi tesis.**

Rachel lo miró con frialdad.

**- Sí, algo me comentó.**

Paul esperó a que la profesora siguiera hablando, pero no lo hizo.

**- Ejem, ¿y qué le parece la idea?**

Rachel se balanceó sobre los talones.

**- Lo consideraré, señor Norris. El tema que ha elegido es bueno y cuando trabajaba para mí estaba muy satisfecha con su trabajo. Si le pedí a Katherine que asumiera la dirección de su tesis fue por razones personales. Si no, aún seguiría dirigiéndola yo.**

Paul apartó la vista, incómodo.

**- Quinn ha estado muy bien** - dijo, cambiando de tema.

**- Sí, es cierto.**

**- Se ha sacado de encima a Christa con facilidad.**

La cara de Rachel se llenó de orgullo.

**- Lucy es una mujer admirable. Es más fuerte de lo que parece.**

**- Lo sé** - La mirada de Paul se endureció.

**- Por lo visto, tiene mucho que decir sobre mi mujer. Y a mi mujer **- El tono de voz de Rachel era cada vez más frío.

**- ¿Qué está haciendo para acallar los rumores? En marzo estuve en la Universidad de Los Ángeles y la gente comentaba que Quinn se había tirado a su profesora para graduarse y entrar en Harvard.**

Rachel apretó mucho los dientes.

**- Esos rumores son consecuencia de la lengua ponzoñosa de la señorita Peterson. Me encargaré de ella, se lo aseguro.**

**- Sí, no tarde mucho en hacerlo.**

Rachel entornó los ojos.

**- ¿Cómo dice?**

Paul cambió el peso de pie, pero no se amilanó.

**- Ayer, cuando llegué, oí a un par de carcamales hablando sobre Quinn. Daban por hecho que estaba muy buena y que por eso la habían invitado.**

**- Pues creo que su ponencia acaba de demostrar que esos rumores no tenían razón de ser. Su teoría estaba bien expuesta y ha sido bien recibida. Y no nos olvidemos de que, aparte de tirármela (Rachel hizo un gesto con la mano, como si la palabra le resultara ofensiva), me casé con ella.**

**- Puede que sea su esposa, pero no se la merece.**

Rachel se acercó a Paul amenazadoramente.

**- ¿Perdón?**

Éste enderezó la espalda lo máximo que pudo.

**- He dicho que no se la merece.**

**- ¿Y cree que no lo sé?**

Frustrada, lanzó la taza de café, que se hizo añicos sobre la acera.

Dando un paso más en dirección al joven, añadió:

**- Cada noche, cuando me duermo con ella entre los brazos, doy gracias a Dios por habérmela enviado. Cada mañana, al despertarme, lo primero que hago es dar gracias porque se casara conmigo. Nunca seré digna de ella, pero pasaré el resto de mi vida intentándolo.**

**Fue su amigo cuando lo necesitaba, pero escuche bien lo que le digo, Paul: no me provoque.**

Entre ambos se hizo un largo silencio. Rachel tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no perder el control.

Paul fue el primero en apartar la vista.

**- Cuando la conocí tenía que hablarle en susurros para no asustarla.**

**- Ha cambiado. Ya no es así.**

**- No, no lo es** - Paul encorvó la espalda -** Durante la comida me estuvo hablando de Harvard. Le encanta el programa de estudios.**

**- Lo sé -** La expresión de Rachel se volvió aún más dura -** Y sé que la desea. Pero que le quede claro: ella no es para usted.**

Paul le devolvió la mirada.

**- Se equivoca.**

**- ¿Me equivoco?** - preguntó la profesora, dando otro paso adelante. Estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia y su actitud era francamente amenazadora.

**- No es sólo deseo. La amo. Es la mujer de mi vida.**

Rachel se lo quedó mirando con incredulidad.

**- No puede ser la mujer de su vida. ¡Es mi esposa!**

**- Lo sé.**

El joven volvió la mirada hacia la carretera de Woodstock, negando con la cabeza.

**- Conocí a una buena chica católica, bonita y dulce... el tipo de chica que puedes presentarle a tus padres. El tipo de mujer que llevaba toda la vida buscando.**

**La traté bien, nos hicimos amigos, y cuando una idiota se metió en su vida y le rompió el corazón, ****yo estuve a su lado. Lloró en mi jodido hombro. Se quedó dormida en mi jodido sofá.**

Rachel apretó los dientes con fuerza.

**- Cuando acabó el semestre, se fue a Harvard, como siempre había soñado. La ayudé con el traslado. Le encontré un trabajo a tiempo parcial y un apartamento. Pero cuando finalmente le confesé lo que sentía por ella, cuando por fin le pedí que me eligiera a mí, no lo hizo. No porque no me quisiera ni porque fuera incapaz de sentir nada. Me quería, pero seguía enamorada de la imbécil que le rompió el corazón.**

Paul se echó a reír sin ganas.

**- Una tipa que no le conviene nada. Que se tira a todas las mujeres que se ponen en su camino; que la trata como si fuera un trapo viejo; que bebe demasiado. No me extrañaría que la hubiera seducido sólo para pasar el rato.**

**Que yo sepa, la tipa estuvo saliendo con una profesora aficionada al BDSM, que pegaba a sus alumnos. ¿Quién sabe qué le hará a mi chica? Entonces me entero de que ella la ha dejado. Y me siento exultante, porque por fin Quinn tendrá la oportunidad de estar con alguien que la tratará como se merece. Alguien que será amable con ella y nunca, nunca, la hará llorar.**

**Pero más tarde me entero de que la imbécil ha vuelto. ¿Y qué hace? Le pide que se case con ella.**

**¡Y Quinn acepta!**

Paul le dio una patada al suelo, frustrado.

**- Y ése podría ser el jodido resumen de mi vida. Encuentro a la chica perfecta; pierdo a la chica perfecta por culpa de una imbécil que le rompe el corazón y que probablemente se lo seguirá rompiendo una y otra vez, y al final recibo una jodida invitación para su boda de alto copete en Italia.**

A Rachel le rechinaron los dientes antes de decir:

**- En primer lugar, ella no es su chica y nunca lo será. No tengo por qué justificarme ante usted ni ante nadie, aunque por respeto a mi esposa, que parece apreciarlo, admitiré que me he comportado como una imbécil. Pero ya no soy esa mujer que ha descrito. No me he acostado con ninguna otra mujer desde que estoy con ella y no pienso volver a romperle el corazón.**

**- Bien** - Paul arrastró los pies a un lado y a otro -** Pues deje que termine el programa de estudios.**

**- ¿Que la deje? -** La voz de Rachel bajó hasta convertirse en un susurro **- ¿Yo tengo que darle permiso?**

**- Tal vez ella decida dejar los estudios, o aplazarlos. Anímela a continuar.**

Los ojos de Rachel echaban chispas.

**- Si tiene información que quiera contarme, señor Norris, le sugiero que la escupa ahora.**

**- Quinn se siente culpable por poner los estudios por delante de otras cosas.**

Rachel juntó mucho las cejas al darse cuenta de lo que estaba oyendo.

**- ¿Se lo ha dicho ella?**

**- Sí y también me dijo que no tiene amigos.**

**- Qué oportuno. ¿Se ofreció a seguir siéndolo usted?**

Paul hizo una mueca.

**- No, esto no tiene nada de oportuno. Joder, ¿no lo entiende? La amo y, a pesar de eso, tengo que escuchar sus preocupaciones. Y lo que la preocupa es hacerle feliz. A usted, la imbécil que la abandonó.**

**- No me gusta que le haya confiado nuestras intimidades.**

**- Si tuviera amigos, no habría tenido que contármelo a mí. De todos modos, ya he decidido que nuestra amistad no puede continuar.**

Rachel se echó hacia atrás, sorprendida.

**- ¿Ya lo había decidido?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Se lo ha dicho?**

**- No podía hacerle eso justo antes de la conferencia. Habría sido cruel.**

**- ¿Cuándo piensa decírselo?**

Paul suspiró hondo.

**- Ése es el problema. No me veo capaz de hacerlo cara a cara. Cuando vuelva a Vermont le escribiré** - Miró a Rachel con rencor - **¿Satisfecha?**

**- No disfruto viéndola sufrir, a pesar de lo que usted cree -** Bajó la vista hacia la alianza de platino que llevaba en la mano izquierda -** La amo.**

Los ojos de Paul siguieron el movimiento de los de Rachel hasta el anillo de boda.

**- Su amistad es importante para ella** - siguió diciendo la profesora -** Su decisión le dolerá.**

**- Es hora de pasar página.**

**- ¿Le dirá la verdad?**

**- No pienso mentir. Decirle la verdad no será fácil, pero lo haré.**

**- Eso es muy noble** - admitió Rachel con un punto de admiración en la voz - **Tal vez debería intentar hacerle cambiar de opinión.**

**- No puede.**

Paul y su antigua profesora intercambiaron una larga mirada.

**- Lo he juzgado mal, Norris. Lo siento.**

**- No lo hago por usted. Y, desde luego, no lo hago para que acepte ocuparse de mi tesis ni para que me escriba una carta de recomendación. Le diré a Katherine que se lo he propuesto y que lo ha rechazado.**

Y, con una inclinación de cabeza, se dirigió hacia el edificio.

**- ¿Señor Norris?**

Paul se detuvo y, muy lentamente, se volvió hacia la profesora.

**- Pensaba leer su tesis igualmente. Su amistad con Lucy no tiene nada que ver en esto. Su trabajo es muy válido. No necesita ayudas externas.**

Rachel le tendió la mano.

Paul se la quedó mirando unos instantes antes de acercarse de nuevo y estrechársela.

**- Gracias.**

**- De nada.**

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada que recordaba la de dos guerreros tras una batalla en la que ambos bandos han sufrido graves pérdidas.

Paul fue el primero en hablar:

**- No voy a inmiscuirme en su matrimonio. Pero si me entero de que le ha vuelto a romper el corazón, tendremos un problema.**

**- Si le rompo el corazón a Lucy, me lo mereceré.**

**- Bien -** dijo Paul y sonrió -** Podemos dejar de tocarnos ya.**

Rachel le soltó la mano como si quemara.

**- Por supuesto.**

QRQR

Esa misma tarde, Quinn y Rachel se trasladaron al hotel Randolph. Habían quedado para cenar con Katherine y Paul, pero éste dijo que tenía que hablar con la profesora Picton a solas y, tras disculparse, les preguntó a las Berry si les importaría cancelar los planes. Así que cenaron solas.

Tras una velada tranquila en el elegante comedor del Randolph, subieron a su suite.

**- ¿Estás contenta de que ya haya pasado la conferencia?** - preguntó Rachel, abriéndole la puerta a su esposa.

**- Muy contenta** - Quinn se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó caer sobre una silla. Sentándose en el borde de la cama, se quitó los zapatos de tacón.

Al ver una chocolatina sobre la almohada, la abrió y se la metió en la boca.

**- En el Magdalen College no nos daban chocolatinas** - comentó Rachel.

Sonriendo, Quinn miró hacia el cuarto de baño.

**- Me he enamorado del toallero caliente. Necesitamos uno igual en casa.**

**- Veré qué puedo hacer** - comentó Rachel echándose a reír.

**- Pero no cambiaría por nada las noches que hemos pasado en el Magdalen. Si algún día volvemos a Oxford, espero que nos podamos alojar de nuevo allí.**

**- Por supuesto -** Rachel le besó la coronilla -** El Magdalen College es un lugar muy especial, aunque las habitaciones son un poco espartanas para mi gusto. Creo que hemos hecho bien en repartir la estancia entre el College y el hotel.**

**- Tenía esperanzas de ver algún fantasma de Narnia durante la visita.**

**- Pues fuera del Magdalen será difícil. Aunque me han dicho que el espíritu del protagonista de la serie Inspector Morse, de Colin Dexter, visita el bar de aquí abajo. Podríamos ir a comprobarlo.**

**- Creo que ya he tenido bastante vida social por hoy. Necesito un baño caliente, una toalla caliente y meterme pronto en la cama.**

**- ¿Has cambiado de opinión? -** Rachel alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

**- ¿Sobre qué?**

**- Sobre el doctorado -** respondió Rachel, encogiéndose de hombros **- Sobre cualquier cosa.**

**- Me había preparado bien la charla, pero soy consciente de que he tenido suerte. Los asistentes no venían con las espadas desenvainadas.**

**- No era un público fácil. Los conozco, no tienen paciencia con las tonterías.**

**- Ya me he dado cuenta por cómo han reaccionado ante las preguntas de Christa. Nunca había visto algo así** - Quinn se estremeció.

**- Yo sí. Y cosas peores.**

**- Me pregunto adónde habrá ido.**

Rachel resopló.

- **Supongo que Pacciani se la ha llevado. Katherine logró asustarlo. Estaba furioso con Christa.**

Quinn miró a su esposa con curiosidad.

**- ¿No te parece raro que Paul no haya querido cenar con nosotras? Antes parecía que tenía muchas ganas.**

Rachel le acarició la nariz con un dedo.

- **Tal vez a Katherine no le gusta alguna parte de su tesis y él prefería hablar con ella a solas.**

**- Tal vez.**

**- Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Has cambiado de idea sobre el programa de estudios? ¿Sigues igual de entusiasmada?**

Quinn puso la mano encima de la de ella, presionándola contra su mejilla.

**- Ha sido una experiencia intimidatoria... pero me alegro de haberlo hecho. Me gustaría repetir ****algún día.**

**- Bien, porque creo que vales para esto, Lucy. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte a triunfar.**

Quinn cerró los ojos con fuerza.

**- Gracias, Rachel. Significa mucho para mí.**

**- Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras. Si algo te preocupa, háblalo conmigo. Siempre te escucharé, te lo prometo** - dijo, moviendo la mano hasta su nuca.

**- Sólo quiero que seamos felices.**

**- Es lo que quiero yo también, así que si algún día eres infeliz, dímelo.**

Volvió la cara y le besó el interior de la muñeca.

**- Me pregunto qué pensaría el marido de Beatriz sobre las atenciones de Dante** - comentó Quinn - ** Tienes que admitir que su historia es triste. Beatriz está casada, pero tiene al poeta siguiéndola a** **todas partes y escribiendo sonetos sobre ella.**

Rachel la sujetó con más fuerza.

**- Pero yo me casé contigo. Y te amo. Tenemos lo que Dante y Beatriz no pudieron tener - **Volvió a besarle la cabeza -** Tengo que salir un momento.**

**- ¿Estarás fuera mucho rato?**

**- No lo sé, pero tengo un regalo para ti para amenizarte la espera** - Se sacó una cajita del bolsillo y se la puso en la mano.

Quinn leyó la etiqueta: _Cartier._

La miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Rachel abrió la caja y Quinn vio un precioso reloj de pulsera de oro blanco que brillaba entre pliegues de seda.

**- En reconocimiento al trabajo bien hecho. Vas a tener muchas más oportunidades de presentar tus trabajos. Necesitas un reloj fiable.**

Sacándolo de la caja, le dio la vuelta para mostrarle la inscripción de la parte trasera:

_Para mi amada con admiración y orgullo, Rachel_

**- Un Timex es un reloj fiable. Esto es otra cosa** - protestó Quinn, a punto de echarse a reír.

**- Te lo mereces, te lo aseguro.**

Quinn acarició la inscripción, maravillada.

**- ¿Cómo lo sabías?**

**- ¿Cómo sabía qué?** - preguntó Rachel, poniéndole el reloj en la muñeca. Le quedaba justo a la medida.

**- ¿Cómo sabías que lo haría bien?**

**- Porque tengo fe en ti** - La besó lentamente antes de salir de la habitación con gesto decidido.

QRQR

Christa Peterson estaba sentada en la gran cama de su habitación de hotel, esperando. Había encontrado un sexy corsé que se ataba a la espalda y lo llevaba puesto con medias, ligas y zapatos de tacón alto, todo de color negro.

En la esquina había una cubitera plateada con una botella de champán. Una música provocativa flotaba en el aire y tenía preparados una serie de accesorios igual de provocativos (incluidas unas esposas) sobre la mesilla de noche.

Miró la hora en el caro reloj que llevaba desde el día que perdió la virginidad, resistiéndose a pensar en lo que Giuseppe le había dicho la noche anterior. Sus palabras se habían acercado demasiado a la verdad.

En vez de eso, se centró en lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Por fin iba a conseguir lo que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando. Iba a tener a la profesora Rachel B. Berry en su cama, entre sus brazos, dentro de su cuerpo.

Por fin.

Nunca la rechazaban. Y a pesar del extraño apego que Rachel parecía sentir por su sosa e insignificante mujercita, follarían unas cuantas veces y luego cada una seguiría su camino. Y tendría la satisfacción de saber que su tasa de éxito en seducción seguía siendo del cien por cien.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Tratando de contener su entusiasmo, Christa se levantó y se dirigió a abrir.

QRQR

**- Has estado maravillosa** - susurró Rachel, acariciándole perezosamente la espalda con el dorso de los dedos.

Ella se abrazó a la almohada, escondiendo la cara. Estaba tumbada boca abajo, con lo que la espalda le quedaba gloriosamente expuesta.

Rachel notó con preocupación esa muestra de timidez antes de inclinarse para besarle la curva del hombro.

**- ¿Cariño?**

**- Gracias** - Quinn se movió un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

**- ¿Qué te ha parecido esa postura?** - Le apoyó una mano sobre los hoyuelos que tenía justo encima del trasero.

**- Me ha gustado.**

**- ¿Pero?**

**- Nada que objetar.**

**- Entonces, ¿por qué te escondes?**

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

Rachel la obligó a ponerse de lado.

**- Estás segura. Te lo prometo. Entre mis brazos siempre estarás segura. Igual que en mi cama. Siempre** - Le levantó la barbilla con un dedo -** Dime algo.**

Quinn apartó la vista.

**- No quiero sacar viejos temas, pero a veces me preocupo.**

**- ¿Sobre qué?**

**- Me da miedo no ser lo suficientemente atrevida en la cama.**

Rachel se habría echado a reír, pero la vio tan seria que no osó y se forzó a adoptar una expresión solemne.

**- Es una preocupación extraña, teniendo en cuenta lo que hemos estado haciendo estas últimas horas -** Tenía la mano apoyada en su culo, pero resistió el impulso de apretárselo.

Quinn sopló para apartarse un mechón de pelo de la boca antes de hablar.

**- No había podido contártelo antes, pero Christa me ha abordado justo antes de la comida con Paul.**

Los ojos de Rachel brillaron de enfado.

**- No quiero oír el nombre de esa mujer mientras estemos en la cama.**

**- Lo siento** - se disculpó Quinn, apoyando la cara en el pecho de Rachel.

**- ¿Qué te ha dicho?**

**- Que merecías estar con alguien más atrevida en la cama.**

**- No escuches las mentiras de esa víbora.**

**- Le he dicho que lo que tú te mereces es amor y que eso es lo que yo te doy.**

**- Qué gran verdad** - Deslizó la mano hasta la nuca y comenzó a masajeársela -** Entonces, ¿por qué estás ****preocupada?**

**- Porque no quiero perderte.**

Esta vez, Rachel no pudo contener la risa.

**- Pues me temo que estamos en una competición, porque yo también pienso hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para no perderte a ti.**

**- Bien** - Quinn se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

**- Hay algunas atrevidas aventuras que viví antes de conocerte que no desearía volver a experimentar nunca.**

Quinn hizo una mueca al acordarse de la profesora Dolor.

Con un dedo le recorrió la línea del cuello, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, muy suavemente y añadió:

**- Hay otras aventuras que no me importaría probar contigo si estás de acuerdo. Nuestra cama es un lugar para disfrutar. Mi mayor preocupación es complacerte y obtener placer a tu lado, pero nunca a tu costa, te lo garantizo. No debe preocuparte pensar que podría abandonarte si me dices que no. Siempre puedes decir que no, ¿queda claro?**

**- Sí** - Quinn respiró hondo.

**- Bien. Pues si algún día te propongo algo nuevo y no te apetece probarlo, me lo dices.**

**- ¿En serio? -** Quinn la miró como si quisiera leer en su interior con sus enormes ojos.

Rachel le dirigió una media sonrisa.

**- Puede que trate de seducirte para hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero pocas cosas me parecen más desagradables que acostarse con una mujer en contra de su voluntad.**

Rachel se quedó callada un momento, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar.

**- Y, en tu caso concreto, no se me ocurre nada más angustioso que mirarte a los ojos y ver en ellos dolor o arrepentimiento.**

Se inclinó hacia Quinn hasta que sus bocas se unieron en un beso. Durante unos segundos, se olvidaron de todo lo que no fuera la dulzura de su abrazo.

**- ¿Aún sientes vergüenza?**

**- No** - Quinn juntó las piernas -** Aunque me pregunto qué clase de aventuras tendrás en la cabeza.**

**- Confía en mí, Lucy, y te las mostraré** - Tumbándola de espaldas en la cama, le levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y le acarició el cuello con los labios.

QRQR

A la mañana siguiente, las Berry se quedaron dormidas, a pesar de sus intenciones de levantarse temprano para visitar el museo Ashmolean. Rachel fue la primera en levantarse. Tras darle un suave beso a Quinn, se metió en el baño.

Después de ducharse, volvió a la habitación con sólo las gafas y una toalla a la cintura. Quinn seguía durmiendo.

Rachel la miró con satisfacción. La había dejado agotada la noche anterior, gracias a una excepcional serie de orgasmos. El pecho se le hinchó de orgullo.

Se había pasado la noche instruyéndola en actividades que hasta ese día nunca había practicado. No podía evitar un sentimiento primitivo de posesión. Era ella quien la guiaba; era ella quien compartía su placer. Pero ese sentimiento iba acompañado de otro de ternura, la ternura que le despertaba que Quinn confiara en ella.

Sus encuentros eran siempre apasionados, llenos de amor. Rachel la observaba constantemente para percibir cualquier señal de duda y actuar en consecuencia. Al saber que estaba segura, Quinn se entregaba totalmente.

El sexo podía ser muy absorbente. Lo sabía por propia experiencia. Una vez había sido esclavizada por él, había caído prisionera, como un animal en una trampa. Incluso ahora, con su esposa, había veces en las que deseaba olvidarse de todo y perderse en el sexo para volver a encontrarse en su interior.

Quinn podía ser igual de voraz y apasionada. Su confianza en Rachel la volvía atrevida y la pasión que sentía la convertía en una amante entusiasta. Su experiencia se limitaba a lo que Rachel le había enseñado, pero eso no la molestaba, todo lo contrario. Parecía que cada encuentro estaba lleno de novedades.

No sabía cómo hablarle a Quinn de los sentimientos que le despertaba sin sacar a colación los fantasmas del pasado. Pero las diferencias entre su esposa y sus antiguas amantes eran evidentes y Rachel trataba de transmitirle lo mucho que la complacía, no sólo de palabra sino también de obra.

Tanto dentro como fuera del dormitorio, seguían la máxima de san Agustín: _«Ama y haz lo que quieras»_

(Habían amado y habían hecho lo que habían querido varias veces la noche anterior)

Rachel contempló los restos del encuentro: fresas y trufas para las dos, champán para Quinn y agua con gas para ella. El conserje había sido muy amable cuando Rachel se había presentado en la recepción en un impulso, en plena noche.

Recogió la ropa que habían dejado tirada. Primero la de Quinn, sonriendo al ver el corsé y las minúsculas braguitas que llevaba debajo del decoroso traje. Sabía cómo provocarla sin desprenderse de su modestia innata.

Luego colgó su traje y vació los bolsillos. Algo blanco se cayó al suelo. Se agachó a recogerlo.

Era una tarjeta de visita, con unos datos impresos:

_Christa Peterson, máster en Artes_

_Estudiante de máster _

_Departamento de Italiano_

_Universidad de Columbia_

_Email: cp24 _

_Tel. (212) 458-2124_

Rachel la leyó disgustada antes de darle la vuelta. En el dorso, escrito a mano, decía:

_**Hotel Malmaison, habitación 209.**_

_**Esta noche.**_

Soltando una maldición, Rachel arrugó la tarjeta y la tiró a la papelera.

Christa debió de metérsela en el bolsillo el día anterior. Sin duda la había escrito antes de hablar con ella. Tenía que haber planeado su seducción con antelación. Puede que hubiera viajado a Oxford exclusivamente con ese fin.

Eso explicaba buena parte de su conducta. Su objetivo siempre había sido ella, no Quinn. Sus actos habían sido premeditados para atraparla, aprovechándose de su necesidad de proteger a su esposa.

No contenta con eso, había provocado a Quinn, sugiriendo que no iba a ser capaz de conservarla a su lado, como si estuviera segura del resultado de su seducción.

A Rachel se le encogió el estómago. Se acercó a la cama donde Quinn dormía tranquilamente. Habían compartido una noche de placer incomparable y Christa había tratado de arrebatársela. Su lujuria se había convertido en envidia y traición. Había conspirado para arrebatársela a Quinn y para convertirla a ella en una adúltera.

_«Menos mal que Quinn no encontró la tarjeta»_

Confiaba en que, si la hubiera encontrado, le hubiera pedido explicaciones, en vez de ir a contárselo a Paul.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. La carrera de Lucy, que justo empezaba a despegar, era algo frágil y precioso, igual que su matrimonio. Y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie las amenazara.

Fue a buscar el teléfono móvil y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, marcando el número de John Green, su abogado.

QRQR

En el hotel Malmaison, en el castillo de Oxford, Christa se miraba en el espejo del baño. Se llevó una mano temblorosa a los labios, acariciando la zona ensangrentada. Encogiéndose de dolor, examinó el moratón que le estaba apareciendo en la mejilla y las marcas de los dedos que se habían clavado en su piel.

Tenía un aspecto terrible.

La noche anterior había abierto la puerta esperando encontrar a la profesora Berry, pero en vez de ella, apareció Giuseppe, borracho y furioso.

Le había dado un empujón para entrar y había cerrado la puerta con pestillo, sin parar de decir que ella iba a costarle el puesto en América. Hablaba en italiano, arrastrando las palabras.

Cuando Christa se quejó, se volvió aún más agresivo y exigió saber a quién pretendía seducir en la habitación que él había pagado.

En cuanto ella pronunció el nombre de Rachel, él le dio un bofetón.

Nunca le habían pegado antes. Y no era lo único que había experimentado por primera vez esa noche. Bajó la vista al sentir dolor entre las piernas. No había dado su consentimiento. No había dicho que sí a nada de lo que le había hecho.

La ternura de Giuseppe había desaparecido por completo. Furioso, le había arrancado la ropa y la había empujado hasta la cama. La había insultado, había maldecido a Rachel y a ella y, cuando Christa había tratado de defenderse, la había vuelto a golpear.

Al recordar los detalles de la agresión se tambaleó hasta la taza del váter, donde vació el estómago. Al acabar, se apoyó en el lavamanos y bebió un vaso de agua.

Creía que tenía el control de la situación. Ella decidía con quién follaba y qué debían darle a cambio. Ella era la que despreciaba a sus amantes. Pero la noche anterior le habían arrebatado ese dominio.

Y no era lo único que le había arrebatado. Hizo un esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar de rabia y frustración.

Volvió al dormitorio en silencio para asegurarse de que Giuseppe seguía durmiendo. Cuando oyó sus ronquidos, supo que había llegado el momento.

Se vistió rápidamente con lo primero que encontró, sin preocuparse de que los colores combinaran. Echó sus cosas en la maleta de cualquier manera, dejando la lencería rota en el suelo.

Al oírlo respirar profundamente, se detuvo aterrorizada.

Giuseppe murmuró algo en sueños, pero en seguida siguió roncando.

Christa localizó el bolso y el pasaporte y los cogió, igual que el abrigo. Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta, se dio cuenta de que el reloj Baume & Mercier se había quedado en la mesilla de noche. Estaba a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de él.

Quería recuperarlo. Ese reloj tenía un gran valor sentimental para ella.

Al acercarse a la cama, la respiración de Pacciani se volvió más superficial. Con un gruñido, se volvió en su dirección.

Christa echó a correr hasta la puerta y se marchó, dejando el reloj.

Al entrar en el taxi que iba a llevarla a la estación, empezó a planear su venganza. La profesora Rachel B. Berry y su joven esposa Lucy habían desaparecido ya de su mente.

* * *

><p><strong>Besos hermoso Patito :* :*<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>_

- **Siento no haber ido a tu graduación en Toronto** - comentó Rachel, cogiendo a Quinn de la mano, mientras recorrían el museo Ashmolean, que estaba justo enfrente del hotel Randolph.

**- Te busqué todo el rato. Estaba segura de que asistirías.**

**- No habría podido estar allí sin acercarme a ti. Y no podía hacerlo delante de Jeremy y del decano Aras** - Rachel negó con la cabeza -** Iré a tu próxima graduación.**

**- ¿Me lo prometes?**

**- Por supuesto.**

Quinn alzó la cara para besarla en los labios.

**- Gracias.**

Siguieron visitando el museo en silencio, deteniéndose para admirar algunos de los objetos expuestos. Cuando se detuvieron delante de una pintura medieval que representaba a santa Lucía, Quinn se acordó de Santana.

**- Tu hermana me ha enviado un email. Quería saber cómo había ido la conferencia.**

**- ¿Qué tal? ¿Alguna novedad? ¿El bebé ya está en camino?**

**- No, pero no porque no lo intenten.**

Rachel arrugó la nariz.

**- No necesitaba esa información.**

**- Estoy segura de que Santana tampoco necesitaba tener una parecida de ti, pero bien que se alegró cuando le conté que habíamos consumado nuestra relación.**

**- Me cuesta creerlo** - susurró Rachel, empujándola hacia un rincón oscuro.

**- Dice que está deseando que llegue el fin de semana de Acción de Gracias para venir a vernos a ****Cambridge.**

**- Cállate un poco. Estoy tratando de besarte.**

Quinn se echó a reír.

**- Un momento. No he terminado.**

**- Date prisa** - protestó Rachel, acercando los labios a los de Quinn hasta que quedaron casi pegados.

**- Es importante** - la reprendió Quinn -** Santana y Aaron quieren que encendamos una vela por ellos en Asís. Quieren que recemos para que Dios les mande un bebé.**

**- Creo que las oraciones de Leroy serían más eficaces que las mías. Lo haré, pero no será lo único ****que pida.**

Los ojos de Rachel brillaban de esperanza, como si el deseo que albergaba su alma fuera un tesoro muy valioso.

Quinn se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada. Acababa de celebrar su éxito en el ámbito académico justo el día antes. Y ahora Rachel soltaba indirectas sobre tener un bebé. La esperanza que reflejaban sus ojos la hizo sentir dolorosamente culpable.

La mirada de Rachel se apagó.

**- ¿Por qué me miras así?** - preguntó Rachel, soltándola.

**- ¿Cómo te miro?**

**- Como si te repugnara.**

**- Eso es un despropósito** - Quinn se obligó a sonreír.

**- ¿Tan repulsiva te resulta la idea de tener un hijo conmigo? -** De repente la expresión de Rachel se había vuelto dura como la piedra.

**- Por supuesto que no -** respondió Quinn, enlazando los dedos con los suyos -** Pero me cuesta pensar en niños cuando tengo la cabeza llena con la conferencia y el programa de doctorado.**

**- No es una cuestión de todo o nada, Lucy. Nunca te pediría que renunciaras a tus sueños. Creo que te lo he demostrado ya** - se defendió con voz glacial.

**- Así es y te recuerdo que tu sacrificio nos causó mucho dolor a las dos.**

**- Bien visto** - Rachel la soltó y señaló hacia el vestíbulo -** ¿Nos vamos?**

**- Rachel** - Quinn le apoyó una mano en el brazo -** Ya te dije antes de casarnos que la idea de tener hijos contigo me hacía muy feliz. No he cambiado de opinión.**

**- Entonces, ¿por qué no podemos hablar de ello? Por el amor de Dios, Lucy, si planeáramos ir a África, hablaríamos sobre el asunto. Si tuviéramos planes de construirnos una casa, lo hablaríamos. ¿Por qué no podemos hablar sobre tener un bebé?**

**- Porque no puedo decirte que no. Es imposible negarte nada cuando me miras tan feliz y esperanzada** - reconoció Quinn, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -** No soporto ser yo la persona que se interpone entre tus sueños y tú, como si fuera una mujerzuela con el corazón de hielo.**

**- Cariño** - murmuró Rachel, abrazándola con fuerza -** Nada podría estar más lejos de la realidad** – Le levantó un poco la melena para acariciarle la nuca cariñosamente -** No estamos en el mejor sitio para** **mantener esta conversación, pero te aseguro que no es así como te veo.**

**Te dije que esperaría a que te doctoraras y lo mantengo. Te entiendo perfectamente. Ayer, durante la conferencia, estuviste fantástica. Nunca me había sentido tan orgullosa de ti** - La besó condelicadeza debajo de la oreja -** Cuando saco el tema de la familia, te juro que no trato de presionarte. Sólo hablo de ello porque me hace feliz, dando por hecho que también te hace feliz a ti. Podemos hablar sobre el futuro sin tener que cambiar de planes en el presente.**

**Crear una familia es una decisión importante, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta nuestro historial familiar. Sé que tú también has pensado en ello. Sólo te pido que hablemos del tema de vez en cuando. Desde luego, no hace ninguna falta que sea ahora. Siento haber sacado el tema justo después de la conferencia. Prométeme que lo hablaremos más adelante, aunque sólo sea en líneas generales.**

**- Por supuesto, Rachel. Lo que pasa es que el tema me pone nerviosa.**

**- Entonces tendré que esforzarme más en buscar un momento adecuado y no sacarlo por sorpresa. Pero no quiero volver a oír hablar de mujerzuelas ni de corazones de hielo.**

Rachel se echó hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos.

**- Ninguna de esas descripciones se ajustan a la realidad y te advierto que no voy a consentir que nadie hable así de mi esposa.**

Quinn asintió.

**- Bien** - tomándola de la mano, Rachel siguió andando -** Si no recuerdo mal, me estabas hablando del mensaje de Santana.**

**- Sus palabras exactas han sido: **_**«Estoy usando todos los recursos a mi alcance. Tengo a cristianos, musulmanes, judíos... y hasta a un seguidor de Zaratustra rezando por mí»**_

Rachel la miró sorprendida.

**- ¿Santana conoce a un seguidor de Zaratustra? ¿Cómo puede ser? El zoroastrismo tiene menos de doscientos mil seguidores en todo el mundo.**

**- Pues una de ellas es compañera de trabajo de Santana. ¿Y tú cómo sabes cuántos hay?**

**- Lo busqué en Wikipedia.**

Mantuvo la expresión digna unos segundos antes de guiñarle un ojo.

**- No crea nada de lo que lea en Wikipedia, Profesora -** dijo Quinn entonces.

**- No podría haberlo expresado mejor, señorita Berry. Alguien escribió un artículo sobre mí y el contenido era jodidamente escandaloso. **_**¡Follaenciclopedias!**_

Rachel la besó dulcemente pero con firmeza, antes de oír unos pasos que se acercaban. Alguien carraspeó.

Un guardia de seguridad estaba a medio metro de distancia.

**- Circulen** - les ordenó, fulminándolas con la mirada.

**- Disculpe** - se excusó Rachel, aunque no sonaba arrepentida en absoluto. Rodeando la cintura de Quinn con un brazo, la llevó hasta el siguiente pasillo.

**- Tenemos que ser más discretas** - comentó Quinn, ruborizándose.

**- Lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar un rincón más oscuro** - La mirada de Rachel hizo que se ruborizara aún más.

**- Le he pedido a John Green que le envíe a Christa una carta para que desista de su actitud.**

**- ¿Crees que es buena idea?**

**- John cree que sí. Es un disparo de advertencia para recordarle que no estamos dispuestas a permitir que nos difame. Esa mujer es una amenaza.**

Quinn respiró hondo y contuvo el aliento antes de soltar el aire lentamente.

**- La conferencia fue mejor de lo que esperaba.**

Rachel se llevó la mano de ella a los labios.

**- Estuviste excepcional.**

**- Así que tal vez las calumnias no son tan preocupantes como creíamos.**

**- Las calumnias son muy peligrosas. Recuerda la cita de Otelo:**

_**Quien me roba la bolsa, no se lleva nada de valor...**_

_**Pero el que me arrebata el buen nombre**_

_**roba algo que a él no lo enriquece,**_

_**pero que a mí me empobrece.**_

**- Sí, creo que te la he oído citar alguna vez. ¿Crees que puedes conseguir que Christa deje de hablar de nosotras?**

Rachel la miró con resignación.

**- No lo sé. Pero en vista de su actitud en la conferencia, tenía que hacer algo.**

QRQR

_Julio de 2011_

_Minneapolis, Minnesota_

La caligrafía de Paulina Gruscheva era vigorosa y sofisticada, como ella misma. Escribía con una pluma estilográfica Montblanc y la tinta negra fluía sobre el caro sobre color crema.

Había tenido que buscar su dirección. Milagrosamente, venía en la guía telefónica de Cambridge.

Mientras miraba las letras y los números que acababa de escribir, una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en su hermosa cara. Tras cerrar el sobre, se arregló para ir a tirar la carta a correos.

Iba a llevarse una sorpresa.

QRQR

_Julio de 2011 Italia_

Quinn y Rachel se despidieron de Katherine, de Paul y de Oxford unos días después de la conferencia.

Las últimas palabras que Quinn intercambió con su amigo fueron especialmente incómodas. Conociéndolo, Quinn se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal, pero cuando le preguntó qué pasaba, él murmuró algo sobre ansiedad por la tesis.

Cuando le dio un abrazo de despedida, la estrechó con un poco más de fuerza de lo habitual y durante un poco más de tiempo. Cuando Quinn le dijo que seguirían en contacto, él asintió en silencio. Quinn disculpó su actitud pensando que sentía nostalgia de su antigua amistad.

Mientras tanto, Rachel distrajo a Katherine para darles un poco de intimidad. No la alegró ver a Paul tan incómodo, mientras trataba de parecer feliz y despreocupado para no entristecer a Quinn.

Ellas dos viajaron a Roma, donde celebraron el cumpleaños de Rachel el día diecisiete de julio, con una visita especial a los Museos Vaticanos. Sin embargo, hubo una sorprendente ausencia de sexo museístico.

(Ni siquiera Rachel se sintió inclinada a rendirse a la tentación dentro del Vaticano)

Pasaron varios días en Asís, donde rezaron y encendieron velas en la cripta de San Francisco. Aunque Rachel y Quinn no se contaron sus plegarias, ambas supusieron que rezaban una por la otra, por su matrimonio y por el don de un bebé.

Quinn, además, rezó pidiendo fuerza y sabiduría. Rachel pidió bondad y valor. Ambas rezaron por Santana y Aaron, pidiéndole a Dios que bendijera su unión con un hijo.

A finales de julio llegaron por fin a su casa de Todi, un pueblo de Umbría. La casa, situada cerca de un huerto de frutales, tenía una piscina cercada, rodeada en un extremo por arbustos de lavanda. Las flores perfumaban el aire. Quinn colocó unas cuantas entre las sábanas de la cama.

Cuando se despertó al día siguiente, Rachel se había ido. No se extrañó. El sol ya estaba alto y sus rayos entraban por el balcón. Alargó la mano y notó que las sábanas estaban frías. Sobre la almohada, que olía a colonia Aramis mezclada con lavanda, encontró una nota:

_Buenos días, querida:_

_Dormías tan plácidamente que no he querido despertarte._

_He ido a buscar unas cuantas cosas al mercado de Todi._

_Llámame al móvil si necesitas algo._

_Te quiero, Rachel_

_Posdata: eres arrebatadora_

Quinn sonrió. Era una nota sencilla, muy parecida a muchas otras que Rachel le había escrito. Pero en un rincón, casi como una ocurrencia de última hora, había dibujado a lápiz su perfil mientras dormía. Bajo el dibujo había escrito: _Mi Beatriz._

No sabía que tuviera talento para el dibujo, aunque su habilidad en otras disciplinas ya dejaba adivinar una multiplicidad de habilidades manuales. El esbozo era bastante bueno. Lo conservaría. Tal vez lo enmarcaría.

Sonriendo, bajó los pies descalzos al suelo y se dirigió hacia el armario. No le apetecía vestirse, así que se puso una de las camisas de Rachel, abrochándose un par de botones antes de rebuscar en los cajones unos calcetines.

Desde el piso de abajo, le llegó la voz de Rachel. Bajó la escalera con entusiasmo y entró en la cocina.

**- Hola** - Rachel la besó en la frente mientras dejaba la compra en la encimera -** Estás muy guapa.**

Cuando lo hubo soltado todo, le dio un beso en cada mejilla antes de aprisionarla entre sus brazos.

**- ¿Has dormido bien?** - preguntó, posando los labios en su pelo.

**- Muy bien. Entre los días en Asís y la noche pasada, creo que he dormido más que durante los últimos meses juntos** - Le besó el cuello y Rachel se apartó como si le hubiera hecho cosquillas -** Gracias por el dibujo.**

**- De nada.**

**- No sabía que supieras dibujar.**

**- Querida, me encantaría pintarte si pudiera... con los dedos.**

**- Deja de provocarme, Profesora. Cada vez que pienso en pintura, me acuerdo de lo que hicimos en Selinsgrove. Y me pongo muy caliente** - Bromeando, Quinn hizo un mohín.

**- Luego me ocuparé de eso, te lo prometo** - Rachel la soltó y le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada - **Me gustan tus calcetines.**

Quinn se miró los pies y flexionó los dedos.

**- Los rombos son sexies.**

**- Desde luego. Un amigo me dijo una vez que los rombos eran el diseño de la seducción.**

**- Tienes unos amigos muy raros...** - replicó Quinn, negando con la cabeza y comiéndose una uva.

Rachel empezó a guardar la compra, observándola con el rabillo del ojo.

**- Se te ve contenta.**

Quinn se sentó en la encimera de un salto y empezó a balancear las piernas.

**- Lo estoy. Por fin he dejado atrás la conferencia y lo hemos pasado muy bien tanto en Roma como en Asís. Estoy enamorada de mi esposa y puedo disfrutar de esta maravillosa casa con ella. Soy la mujer más afortunada del universo.**

Rachel alzó mucho las cejas.

**- ¿Del universo? Hum. Seguro que a los habitantes de la galaxia vecina no les gustará oírlo.**

Quinn le dio una patada de broma con el pie cubierto por el calcetín de rombos.

**- Eres una empollona.**

Volviéndose hacia Quinn, Rachel le agarró el pie y lo levantó hasta que lo tuvo a la altura del hombro. Quinn se echó hacia atrás y se apoyó en la encimera para mantener el equilibrio.

**- ¿Qué me has llamado? -** preguntó Rachel, fingiendo estar enfadada, aunque sus ojos brillaban divertidos.

**- Ejem, te he llamado empollona.**

Rachel alzó una ceja.

**- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y crees que una empollona haría esto?** - preguntó, acariciándole el empeine con pericia.

Cuando Quinn suspiró de placer, Rachel le quitó los calcetines y los tiró al suelo por encima del hombro.

**- Vamos a comprobar si es verdad que te pones tan caliente como dices -** Su voz la hizo estremecer.

Rachel le subió la mano por la pierna lentamente, entreteniéndose en la corva hasta que Quinn gruñó.

**- Lucy **- susurró Rachel, con mirada juguetona.

- **¿Sí?**

**- No te has puesto bragas.**

Con un dedo, le acarició la parte interna del muslo una y otra vez, a ritmo lento.

Cuando sus dedos se acercaron a la parte que quedaba expuesta, Quinn empezó a respirar aceleradamente.

**- Las empollonas no tienen fama de ser muy buenas amantes -** Rachel retiró la mano de entre sus piernas y le apoyó un dedo en la boca.

Cuando Quinn separó los labios, le deslizó el dedo en su interior. Quinn se lo rodeó, succionándolo ligeramente para luego soltarlo.

Rachel le guiñó un ojo antes de usar el dedo húmedo para acariciarle la parte alta del muslo.

**- ¿Crees que una empollona haría esto? - **Rachel se inclinó hacia ella y sopló sobre el reguero de saliva que había dejado allí.

Cuando Quinn se estremeció, Rachel sonrió traviesa y recorrió el mismo camino con la nariz.

Levantándose, la besó apasionadamente antes de apartarse con brusquedad. Sin darle tiempo a protestar, se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ella.

**- Mmm** - murmuró, colocándose las piernas de Quinn sobre los hombros - **Esta encimera tiene la medida perfecta. Supongo que tienes razón al decir que eres la mujer más afortunada del universo.**

QRQR

La noche siguiente, Quinn se despertó cuando todavía era oscuro y aprovechó para ir al baño. A la vuelta, oyó que Rachel se removía inquieta en la cama, murmurando palabras que no entendió.

No la sorprendió. Por norma general, Rachel dormía profundamente, pero algunas noches daba vueltas sin parar y a veces hablaba en sueños. Quinn no solía hacer caso, pero esa noche se movía muy inquieta y maldecía en voz alta.

Se sentó a su lado.

**- ¿Rachel?**

Rachel siguió moviéndose desasosegada, alternando las sacudidas con momentos de letargo.

Encendió la lamparita.

**- ¿Rachel?**

Rachel murmuró algo. De repente, empezó a luchar con la ropa de cama, tirando de ella hasta que se destapó.

Abrió mucho los ojos y respiró hondo, como si se estuviera ahogando.

**- ¿Estás bien?** - le preguntó Quinn en voz baja.

Rachel la miró desorientada, llevándose la mano al pecho.

**- ¿Es el corazón? ¿Puedes respirar? **- le pregunto Quinn.

**- Una pesadilla** - respondió, con voz ronca.

**- Te traeré agua -** Volvió al baño y llenó un vaso con agua del grifo.

Rachel bebió sin decir nada.

Quinn permaneció sentada en el borde de la cama, observándola.

**- ¿Qué soñabas?**

Se acabó el agua y dejó el vaso en la mesilla.

**- Un minuto.**

Quinn tenía ganas de acariciarle el pelo y apartárselo de la cara, pero le pareció que a ella no le apetecía que la tocaran en ese momento.

Rachel parpadeó y fijó la vista en la pared.

**- Con mis padres biológicos.**

**- ¡Oh, cariño!** - exclamó Quinn, tratando de abrazarla, pero Rachel se tensó.

Tras unos segundos, Quinn se dirigió a su lado de la cama.

Rachel permaneció inmóvil. Sin apagar la luz, se quedó sentada en la cama, con la mirada fija en la pared.

Quinn se deslizó hacia ella bajo las sábanas. Quería consolarla, pero Rachel desprendía una extraña energía a su alrededor. Era evidente que no quería que la tocasen.

Quinn cerró los ojos. Cuando ya estaba casi dormida, le llegó su voz desde la oscuridad.

**- Estaba con mi madre en nuestro apartamento de Brooklyn. La oía discutir con mi padre.**

Quinn abrió los ojos.

**- Se oía un ruido fuerte y luego a mi madre llorando. Yo iba corriendo a la cocina.**

**- ¿Estaba bien?**

**- Estaba arrodillada en el suelo. Mi padre estaba de pie, gritándole. Yo le pegaba con los puños y le gritaba. Él me apartaba de un empujón y se dirigía a la puerta. Mi madre se arrastraba tras él, rogándole que no se fuera.**

Los ojos de Rachel tenían un brillo frío. El enfado le distorsionaba su hermoso rostro.

**- Maldito bastardo** - susurró con desprecio.

**- Cariño** - murmuró Quinn, moviendo la mano bajo la sábana hasta llegar a su cadera.

**- Lo odio. Lleva años muerto, pero si supiera dónde está enterrado, iría a mear sobre su tumba.**

Quinn le apoyó la mano en la cadera.

**- Lo siento.**

Al ver que no respondía, le acarició la piel suavemente, con gesto de consuelo.

**- La golpeaba. No le bastaba con seducirla y abandonarla. El muy imbécil también tenía que golpearla.**

**- Rachel** - susurró Quinn -** Sólo ha sido un sueño.**

Rachel negó con la cabeza, con la mirada aún perdida.

**- No lo creo.**

Quinn se quedó muy quieta.

**- ¿Crees que pasó de verdad?**

Rachel se cubrió los ojos con las manos.

**- No creo que ésa fuera la primera pelea que tuvieron. Ni la única en la que yo intervine.**

**- ¿Cuántos años tenías?**

**- Pocos. Cinco o seis. No lo sé.**

**- Eras una niña muy valiente. Hiciste bien en defender a tu madre.**

Rachel bajó las manos hasta su regazo.

**- No sirvió de nada. Él la destrozó. ¿Puedes imaginarte en qué estado tiene que estar una persona para arrastrarse detrás de un hombre que acaba de golpearla? ¿Delante de tu hija?**

**- Tenía que estar enamorada.**

**- No busques excusas.**

**- Rachel, mírame** - dijo Quinn suavemente.

Rachel se volvió con los ojos brillantes de furia.

**- Yo me quedé con Simon** - susurró Quinn.

Rachel parpadeó y el brillo de sus ojos empezó a apagarse.

**- No conocí a tu madre, pero sé lo confundida que yo me sentía cuando estaba con Simon.**

**- Era distinto... Eras muy joven...**

**- ¿Cuántos años tenía tu madre cuando conoció a tu padre?**

**- No lo sé** - admitió Rachel a regañadientes.

**- Se enamoró de él. Tuvo una hija con él.**

**- Era un hombre casado.**

Quinn jugueteó con la sábana que la cubría.

**- No podemos cambiar el pasado. Sólo el futuro.**

**- Siento haberte despertado -** Rachel respiró hondo antes de darle un beso en la cabeza.

**- No lo has hecho.**

Rachel se apartó un poco para verle la cara.

**- ¿No?**

**- No. He tenido que ocuparme de un problemilla femenino.**

Tras unos instantes, Rachel entendió a qué se refería.

**- Oh, ¿te encuentras bien?**

**- Podría estar mejor, pero ya se pasará.**

**- Antes ya me ha parecido que estabas un poco sensible** - comentó Rachel, acariciándole los pechos con suavidad.

Quinn la detuvo, agarrándole la mano.

**- Siento que hayas tenido una pesadilla.**

Rachel se volvió para apagar la luz antes de acostarse a su lado. Quinn oyó que le rechinaban los dientes.

**- ¿De verdad crees que es un recuerdo y no una pesadilla?**

**- A veces no puedo distinguirlos** - admitió Rachel.

- **¿No es la primera vez que te pasa?**

**- Me pasa de vez en cuando. Ahora hacía tiempo que no.**

**- No me habías dicho nada.**

**- No me gusta hablar de ello, Lucy. Mis recuerdos de infancia son vagos, pero lo poco que recuerdo preferiría olvidarlo.**

**- ¿Lo has hablado con el doctor Townsend?**

**- Brevemente, pero sí, lo hemos comentado alguna vez** - respondió, acariciándole la espalda con la yema de los dedos - **Sé tan pocas cosas sobre mis padres...**

**- Entiendo que estés enfadada con tus padres, pero no es sano aferrarse a eso.**

**- Lo sé** - dijo Rachel, dejando de tocarla y volviéndose **- En el armario de mi familia tiene que haber horribles esqueletos escondidos. ¿Me querrías igual si los sacara de allí?**

**- Te querría en cualquier circunstancia, Rachel. Te amo. Sin condiciones.**

Rachel capturó su boca durante un instante, pero en seguida se relajaron bajo las sábanas, abrazadas de lado, como dos cucharas.

Cuando Quinn estaba a punto de dormirse, la voz de Rachel sonó junto a su oído.

**- Gracias.**

QRQR

A la mañana siguiente, Quinn estaba bronceándose en la piscina antes de que el sol calentara demasiado. Llevaba una pamela grande y un biquini azul muy pequeño. Rachel la había convencido para que se lo comprara durante el viaje que habían hecho a Belice, antes de casarse. Hasta entonces no había tenido demasiadas oportunidades de usarlo.

Pensaba en la pesadilla que había tenido Rachel la noche anterior y que las había dejado tocadas a ambas. No podía evitar imaginarse la escena que le había descrito: su madre arrastrándose por el suelo detrás del hombre que la había dejado embarazada y la había abandonado. Tal vez esa imagen —fuera real o imaginada— explicara lo poco que a Rachel le gustaba verla de rodillas. Incluso entonces, después de varios meses de matrimonio, era una de las pocas posturas que no podía soportar.

_«O tal vez sea por Paulina»_

Quinn hizo una mueca. No le gustaba pensar en la antigua amante de Rachel y madre de la niña que habían perdido. Pero a menos que ésta le estuviera ocultando algo, no había vuelto a saber nada de Paulina desde hacía más de un año.

Mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

Notó una sombra y, al levantar la vista, la vio de pie ante ella. Llevaba un bañador negro un top haciendo juego y una toalla en la mano.

Sus brazos se contrajeron cuando se inclinó para besarla, antes de dejar la toalla en una tumbona y lanzarse a la piscina de cabeza. El agua estaba templada y el sol de la Umbría hacía que bañarse fuera muy agradable.

Rachel nadó varios largos, perdiéndose en el sonido del agua. Un largo y otro. Otro. Y otro. Cuando hacía deporte, igual que durante el sexo, se olvidaba de la tensión y de las preocupaciones, concentrándose sólo en los movimientos.

Evitó pensar en la pesadilla. Estaba casi segura de que no se trataba de un sueño, sino de un recuerdo. No era algo razonado, era casi una intuición, así que dejó de intentar razonar y se centró en las sensaciones: el sol sobre su piel, el sonido del agua, el gusto del cloro, el glorioso dolor en los músculos al acelerar el ritmo.

Iba contando largos cada vez que giraba, cuando la paz de la mañana se vio interrumpida por un grito inesperado.

Sacó la cabeza del agua inmediatamente, buscando a Quinn. Seguía sentada en la tumbona, pero con los pies en el suelo, y estaba hablando por el iPhone.

_**- Ella ¿qué?**_ - Su voz sonaba más aguda de lo normal.

Rachel se apartó el agua de los ojos para verla mejor.

_**- ¿Me tomas el pelo?**_ - Quinn se quedó unos segundos en silencio con la boca abierta, antes de preguntar _- __**¿Para cuándo lo espera?**_

Rachel se acercó a la escalerilla y salió de la piscina. Cogió la toalla y empezó a secarse sin perderla de vista.

_**- No, no, me alegro mucho. Me alegro por los dos. Pero es que me cuesta creerlo**_ - Aunque su tono de voz era sincero, se notaba que estaba muy tensa.

Rachel agitó una mano delante de su cara.

**- ¿Quién es?** - inquirió, señalando el teléfono.

**- Mi padre** - respondió Quinn, tapando el auricular.

Esta vez fue el turno de Rachel de quedarse boquiabierta. Si sus palabras significaban lo que creía que significaban, entonces…

_**- Entonces, ¿cuándo os casáis?**_ - preguntó Quinn, mirando a Rachel con las cejas levantadas - _**No lo sé. Lo consulto con Rachel y te vuelvo a llamar. Guau, papá, ha sido tan inesperado...**_

Se echó a reír.

_**- Sí, ya me imagino que para ti también.**_

Rachel le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo. Quinn se la cubrió con la suya.

_**- Sí, claro, que se ponga**_ - Quinn hizo una pausa -_** Hola, Diane. Felicidades.**_

Rachel se secó la cara una vez más y se sentó en la tumbona vecina.

_**- Por supuesto que iremos. Sólo tenemos que concretar la fecha.**_

_**- Bien.**_

_**- Por supuesto. Felicidades otra vez. Adiós.**_

Quinn desconectó el teléfono y se reclinó en la tumbona.

- **¡Joder!**

**- ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Mi padre se casa.**

**- Bueno, ya comentaron que querían hacerlo cuando nos vimos la última vez.**

**- Sí, pero es que quieren que sea cuanto antes porque ¡Diane está embarazada!**

Rachel se aguantó la risa.

**- Ajá** - Se acarició el mentón como si estuviera sumida en sus pensamientos - **Una boda de penalti para Russel, que es, de todos nuestros conocidos, el único al que no creía capaz de marcar un penalti. Diría que es irónico, pero no sería un uso correcto de la palabra.**

Quinn se recolocó las gafas de sol.

**- Ya, las profesoras de Literatura y su molesta precisión en el uso de los términos le quitan la gracia a cualquier cosa.**

Rachel se echó a reír.

**- Por comentarios como ése -** se interrumpió para besarla **- es por lo que te quiero, señora Berry.**

**- Pensaba que me querías por mis pechos.**

**- Soy una gran admiradora de todos tus encantos por igual** - Bajó la mano hasta la goma del biquini y tiró de él, jugueteando.

**- Ser tan encantadora no puede ser bueno para la salud, Profesora.**

**- Me arriesgaré. ¿Cuándo llegará el bebé?**

**- A finales de diciembre.**

**- ¿Estás preocupada?** - preguntó Rachel, quitándole la pamela y las gafas de sol para poder mirarla a los ojos.

**- No, estoy sorprendida. ¡Mi padre va a tener un bebé! No encendimos una vela por él en Asís.**

**- Pues casi mejor, o Dios le habría enviado gemelos.**

**- Dios no lo quiera.**

**- Pues si tú estás sorprendida, imagínate lo que ha debido de suponer para él. ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?**

**- Sonaba contento. Sí, ha sido una sorpresa para ellos también, pero no he querido hacer demasiadas preguntas.**

**- Has hecho bien. Bueno, al menos ya sé qué regalarle a Russel por Navidad.**

**- ¿Qué?**

Rachel sonrió satisfecha.

**- Condones.**

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

**- ¿Cuándo piensan casarse?**

Quinn señaló a Rachel y luego se señaló a ella.

**- Depende de nosotras. No quieren hacerlo sin que estemos allí, así que tan pronto como volvamos.**

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- No quiero acortar las vacaciones para ir de boda.**

**- Tranquila, tigre. Sólo quieren que vayamos a Selinsgrove un fin de semana cuando volvamos. ****Proponen que les demos varias fechas que nos vaya bien antes de hablarlo con la familia de Diane.**

**- Vas a ser la hermana mayor.**

Quinn la miró sorprendida.

**- Voy a tener un hermano** - susurró -** Siempre quise tener un hermano o una hermana.**

**- Quinn, la hermana mayor** - dijo Rachel, para ver cómo sonaba -** Con todos los derechos, privilegios y responsabilidades. Siempre odié ser hija única. Me alegré mucho cuando Jesse y Santana se convirtieron en mis hermanos. Aunque él puede llegar a ser muy pesado.**

**- ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?**

Rachel contuvo la risa.

**- Lamento que haga esa pregunta, señora Berry. Es evidente que nuestras actividades nocturnas no han sido lo suficientemente... memorables.**

Rachel la fulminó con la mirada.

**- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Mi padre es viejo.**

**- No tan viejo. Y Diane es más joven que él.**

**- Tiene cuarenta años. Me lo dijo.**

**- Una pollita.**

Quinn la miró de reojo.

**- ¿La has llamado pollita?**

**- Efectivamente. Y no es tan raro. Tu padre ha encontrado a una mujer joven y atractiva y ahora volverá a ser padre.**

**- Mi padre va a ser padre** - repitió Quinn, con una mirada melancólica.

**- Creo que estás en estado de shock** - Rachel se levantó -** Voy a buscarte una copa.**

**- Santana quiere tener un bebé, papá va a tener un bebé y nosotros...** - Dejó la frase a medias.

Rachel se inclinó sobre ella.

**- Míralo de este modo: Un día, cuando nos decidamos, nuestros hijos tendrán muchos amiguitos para que jueguen con ellos y los cuiden durante las vacaciones de verano o de Navidad.**

**- Vacaciones de verano. Navidad. Joder.**

**- Exacto** - Rachel sonrió -** Joder.**

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Patito :* :*<strong>

****Empollona: a mi como argentina me suena rara esta palabra, pero para las españolas no lo es, tuve que buscar a que se refería :D para que no quedara mal en caso de ser una expresión muy masculina (en la historia original es empollón) se refiere a alguien muy estudioso, aplicado.****

****NOTICIA SOBRE LA TRILOGIA CROSSFIRE (acá FABRAYFIRE) ya hay fecha de publicación en español del cuarto libro. Habrá que seguir esperando un poco mas, pero espero tenerlo para este año :)****


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 12<strong>_

Ese mismo día, Christa Peterson entró en el Departamento de Italiano de la Universidad de Columbia pocos minutos antes de su cita con la catedrática Lucia Barini. Tras escapar del profesor Pacciani, había vuelto a Nueva York para curarse las heridas —tanto internas como externas— y para poner en marcha su plan de venganza.

Cuando se acordaba de lo que le había pasado en el hotel Malmaison de Oxford no usaba la palabra _«violación»_, aunque de hecho había sido violada. Giuseppe Pacciani la había obligado a mantener relaciones sexuales y había usado la violencia para dominarla. Pero por las razones que fuera, Christa prefería pensar en ello como en una pérdida de control. Se lo había arrebatado y lo había usado en su contra. Pensaba pagarle con la misma moneda. Pero se aseguraría de que sufriera más.

Pacciani le había enviado un email con una disculpa poco sincera. Ella lo había ignorado.

De hecho, había decidido dedicar buena parte de sus energías a arruinarle la vida. Le escribió una larga carta a su esposa —en italiano— contándole los detalles de su relación desde que era alumna suya en Florencia. Añadió fotografías (algunas de ellas, pornográficas) y copias de antiguos correos subidos de tono. Y por si con eso no bastaba para complicarle la vida, estaba dispuesta a esperar el momento adecuado para hacer algo realmente dañino.

Por eso, cuando le llegó la noticia de que el profesor Pacciani pensaba presentarse para una plaza en su propio departamento, Christa concertó una cita con la profesora Barini.

Tan obsesionada estaba con esa venganza, que apenas había tenido tiempo para pensar en la profesora Berry y en Lucy. De hecho, casi se había olvidado de ellas.

Como había llegado un poco pronto, fue a comprobar si tenía cartas en el casillero. Encontró una que parecía comercial, con el membrete de un importante bufete de abogados. Rápidamente, la abrió y leyó lo que decía.

**- Maldita sea** - murmuró.

La profesora Berry no hablaba en vano cuando le dijo que pensaba obligarla a cerrar la boca.

Tenía en la mano una orden conminándola a desistir de su actitud, en la que se detallaban varios incidentes de difamación pública. Cada uno de ellos estaba descrito con todo detalle e iba acompañado de las implicaciones legales de cada afirmación. La carta amenazaba con nuevas acciones en caso de que insistiera en su actitud difamatoria hacia Rachel o su esposa, y se reservaba el derecho de emprender otras acciones respecto a las difamaciones que ya se habían producido.

**- ¡Mierda! -** exclamó.

Sólo por despecho, una parte de ella quería escribir una respuesta descarada al bufete y continuar con su cruzada para arruinar la vida de las Berry.

Pero mientras paseaba la vista por los nombres escritos sobre los casilleros, se dio cuenta de que sería una estupidez. Si quería ser admitida en el programa de doctorado y acabar doctorándose, no podía hacer nada que pusiera al departamento en mal lugar.

(Aparte de que en esos momentos tenía otro objetivo en su punto de mira)

Mientras se metía la carta en el bolso, decidió olvidarse de las Berry y centrar toda su atención en destruir la carrera del profesor Pacciani. Para conseguirlo, iba a tener que sacar su lío amoroso a la luz.

Entró en el despacho de la profesora Barini y, representando el papel de estudiante insegura y fácilmente manipulable, eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

QRQR

Al otro lado del Atlántico, Rachel apagó la luz antes de abrazar a Quinn y empezar a besarle el cuello con ardor.

Quinn se tensó.

Rachel se detuvo en seco y pregunto:

**- ¿Qué pasa?**

**- No puedo, ¿te acuerdas? Probablemente habré acabado pasado mañana.**

**- No te estoy besando porque espere sexo a cambio.**

Quinn alzó una ceja en la oscuridad.

**- Tengo buena memoria. No me he olvidado de que estás con la regla** - replicó Rachel, algo molesta.

Quinn le cogió del brazo.

**- Lo siento, es que no quería darte falsas esperanzas.**

**- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Dicen que es eterna** - Su voz se había convertido en un susurro ronco.

**- Eso dicen.**

**- Mañana te lo demostraré. Eternamente.**

Quinn se echó a reír y se arrebujó contra Rachel.

**- Con tanta conversación ingeniosa, Profesora, a veces me parece que vivo en una película de Cary Grant.**

**- Vas a ser la hermana mayor de tu familia. ¿Estás contenta?**

**- Sí -** Quinn permaneció en silencio unos instantes, acariciando el pelo de su esposa –** Quiero que el niño me conozca. Quiero pasar tiempo con él o con ella. Llevo toda la vida esperando tener un hermano.**

**- Bueno, de todos modos ya habíamos decidido pasar parte de las vacaciones en Selinsgrove. Cuando Santana y Jesse aumenten la familia, tendremos aún más razones para querer estar con ellos. Selinsgrove es el mejor sitio para reunirnos todos.**

**- Me alegro de que Leroy aceptara volver a instalarse en la casa. Así estaremos todos juntos.**

Rachel le tiró de un mechón de pelo con suavidad.

**- Ya me he acostumbrado a tu corte de pelo. Te queda bien.**

**- Gracias.**

**- Aunque también me gusta más largo.**

**- Volverá a crecer, te lo prometo.**

Rachel se quedó muy quieta.

**- Yo tengo hermanastros.**

**- Oh** - dijo Quinn, tratando de sonar despreocupada.

**- Cuando mi madre se enfadaba, solía decirme que mi padre nos había dejado porque quería más a su familia de verdad.**

**- ¡Qué cosa tan terrible de decirle a una niña!** - comentó Quinn, muy seria.

-** Sí. Mi madre estaba perturbada, pero era muy guapa. Tenía el pelo oscuro, igual que los ojos.**

Quinn la miró extrañada.

**- Al parecer, yo he sacado sus ojos. En mis recuerdos, mi madre es muy alta, pero en realidad no creo que fuera más alta que tú.**

**- ¿Cómo se llamaba?**

**- Shelby. Shelby Berry.**

**- ¿Tienes alguna fotografía de ella?**

**- Alguna. También hay alguna foto mía de cuando era una bebé.**

**- ¡Qué escondidas las tenías! ¿Por qué no me las has enseñado nunca?**

**- No están escondidas, están guardadas en un cajón en Cambridge. Incluso tengo el diario de mi madre.**

Quinn se quedó con la boca abierta.

**- ¿Tu madre escribía un diario?**

**- Sí. Y también tengo un reloj del padre de mi madre. Lo uso de vez en cuando.**

**- ¿Has leído su diario?**

**- No.**

**- Si entre las cosas de Judy hubiera un diario, yo lo habría leído.**

Rachel la miró con curiosidad.

**- Pensaba que no conservabas nada de tu madre.**

**- Cuando murió, le mandaron una caja con sus pertenencias a mi padre.**

**- ¿Y?**

**- Y no tengo ni idea de qué hay dentro. Papá la guardó en un armario. Supongo que aún la conserva. Supongo que sería un buen momento para pedírsela y ver qué hay dentro.**

**- Estaré a tu lado cuando lo hagas.**

**- Gracias. ¿Qué más sabes de tu padre?**

**- No gran cosa. Recuerdo haberlo visto un par de veces, sin contar el episodio de la pesadilla. Y, cuando murió, hablé en unas cuantas ocasiones con su abogado. Mi padre vivía en Nueva York, con su esposa y sus hijos. Al principio rechacé su herencia, pero cuando, finalmente, cambié de idea, ellos trataron a toda costa de invalidar el testamento.**

**- ¿Desheredó a su familia?**

**- No, qué va. Pero un año antes de morir me añadió al testamento en igualdad de condiciones que sus otros hijos. A su esposa le dejó una cantidad considerable.**

**- ¿No los conoces personalmente?**

Rachel se echó a reír sin ganas.

**- ¿De verdad crees que querían conocer a la bastarda que les estaba robando su dinero?**

**- Lo siento.**

**- No me importa. No son mi familia.**

**- ¿Cómo se llamaba tu padre?**

**- Hiram Davies.**

Rachel le alzó la barbilla con un dedo.

**- Te he contado estas cosas y te enseñaré las fotos cuando lleguemos a casa, pero quiero que me prometas que no buscarás más información sobre mi familia.**

La mirada de Rachel no era severa, pero sí intensa. Había algo en ella que Quinn no logró descifrar.

- **Te lo prometo.**

Más tranquila, Rachel apoyó la cabeza de Quinn en su hombro.

QRQR

_Agosto de 2011_

_Cerca de Essex Junction, Vermont_

La tarde siguiente, Paul estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina de la granja de sus padres, mirando fijamente la pantalla del ordenador. Eran casi las siete.

Había vuelto de Inglaterra hacía dos semanas. Cada día se sentaba para responder a Quinn, pero aún no había logrado escribir nada.

Los emails de ésta siempre eran alegres y animados y el último no era una excepción. Le había escrito desde Italia, animándolo a visitar los Museos Vaticanos la próxima vez que estuviera en Roma. Como si necesitara que lo animaran a eso. Y como si necesitara que le recordara que estaba casada y recorriendo Europa con su

flamante y madura esposa, que probablemente pasaba los días tratando de convencerla de que tuvieran un hijo.

_«Cabróna»_

Paul era jugador de rugby. Un tipo duro. Pero, sin pretenderlo, esa menuda mujercita de Selinsgrove, Pensilvania, le había puesto la vida patas arriba.

Había tomado una decisión, pero ahora que había llegado el momento de llevarla a la práctica, tenía miedo.

- **Esto es ridículo -** murmuró.

Empezó a escribir, pero en ese preciso instante, alguien llamó a la puerta de atrás.

Intrigado, fue a ver quién era.

**- Hola** - lo saludó Allison, con un gran vaso de café del Dunkin' Donuts en cada mano -** He pensado que te vendría bien uno de éstos.**

Al ver que él no decía nada, añadió incómoda:

**- ¿Estás trabajando en la tesis? No quiero interrumpirte** - Le dio un vaso de café **- Me voy.**

**- Espera -** dijo él finalmente, aguantando la puerta abierta - **Pasa.**

Ella le dio las gracias y se sentó en la silla que quedaba enfrente del ordenador.

**- No has dado señales de vida desde que volviste de Inglaterra.**

**- He estado ocupado** - replicó Paul, tenso -** Mi directora de tesis me está metiendo mucha caña. Tengo que acabar un montón de cosas antes de septiembre.**

**- ¿Qué tal el viaje?**

Paul bebió un sorbo de café e hizo un ruidito de aprobación.

**- Muy bien. La conferencia fue bien y además pude hablar con la directora.**

Allison asintió y agarró el vaso con más fuerza.

**- ¿Estaba ella?**

**- Se llama Quinn -** respondió Paul con brusquedad.

**- Lo sé** - admitió ella, suavemente -** La conocí en esta misma cocina, ¿te acuerdas?**

**- Sí, estuvo aquí -** Volvió a beber.

**- ¿Cómo está?**

**- Está bien. Su esposa también estaba allí.**

Allison lo miró. Estaba muy malhumorado y eso no era habitual en él.

**- No se te ve muy contento.**

Paul no respondió.

**- Lo siento -** se disculpó ella.

Paul sonrió sin ganas.

**- ¿Por qué lo sientes?**

**- Porque no me gusta verte sufrir por ella.**

Él se encogió de hombros, pero no lo negó.

**- Estaba tratando de contestarle un email cuando has llegado.**

Allison agarró el vaso con las dos manos.

**- No la conozco, pero me parece raro que siga escribiéndote después de lo que pasó entre v****osotros. Parece como si quisiera darte esperanzas en vano.**

**- Tienes razón, no la conoces** - replicó Paul, fulminándola con la mirada.

**- Dudo que a su esposa le guste.**

Él murmuró algo sobre la profesora que no sonó demasiado halagüeño.

Allison permaneció esperando alguna reacción, pero como no llegó, se levantó.

**- No hace falta que me acompañes a la puerta.**

Su ex novio no hizo caso y la siguió.

**- Gracias por el café.**

**- De nada** - dijo ella y salió de la casa.

**- Por si sirve de algo, lo siento.**

**- Yo también** - repuso Allison sin volverse.

QRQR

_Agosto de 2011 Umbría, Italia_

Cada vez que Quinn se sentaba frente al ordenador, se sentía tentada de buscar información sobre los padres de Rachel en Google. Pero le había prometido que no lo haría y no traicionaría su confianza, por mucho que le costara.

Una de esas mañanas, estaba revisando el correo cuando encontró un email de Paul.

Después de leerlo, se echó hacia atrás en la silla, asombrada.

**- ¿Quieres huevos para desayunar? ¿O prefieres fruta y queso?** - preguntó Rachel desde la cocina, que estaba al lado del salón.

Al ver que no respondía, se acercó.

**- ¿Te apetecen huevos o sólo fruta y queso? También hay bollos de la panadería.**

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Rachel vio que estaba disgustada.

**- ¿Qué pasa?**

**- He recibido un email de Paul.**

Rachel se mordió la lengua para no hacer comentarios sobre el Follaángeles y su comportamiento.

**- ¿Qué dice?**

Sin palabras, Quinn señaló la pantalla.

Rachel se sacó las gafas del bolsillo y se las puso para leerlo.

_Querida Quinn_

_Gracias por tu email. Estuviste fantástica en la conferencia y creo que manejaste muy bien las preguntas, sobre todo las de Christa. Me dejaste impresionado._

_La profesora Picton habló muy bien de ti. No suele alabar demasiado el trabajo de la gente, así que deberías sentirte muy orgullosa._

_Por favor, felicita a tu padre y a su novia de mi parte. Es un buen tipo. Me alegro por ellos._

_Estoy de nuevo en Vermont. La salud de mi padre sigue mejorando. Gracias por interesarte por él. Le daré recuerdos de tu parte y a mamá también._

_Quiero cumplir los plazos que me ha puesto la profesora Picton, así que mis padres han contratado más personal para ayudar en la granja. Este otoño buscaré trabajo. Si tengo suerte, podré hacer algunas entrevistas en la convención de la Asociación de Idiomas Modernos. Si no consigo trabajo, tendré que quedarme en la granja un año más._

_Me alegro de que pudiéramos comer juntos. Me gustó mucho verte. Había algunas cosas que quería decirte, pero no lo hice, así que supongo que tendré que hacerlo ahora._

_Creo que deberíamos separar nuestros caminos. Tú estás casada y yo debo rehacer mi vida. Tal vez en el __futuro me sea más fácil, pero mientras tanto prefiero que dejemos de escribirnos._

_No te lo tomes a mal, por favor, no quiero hacerte daño. Sigues siendo importante para mí, pero lo he estado __pensando y creo que es lo mejor._

_Sé feliz, Conejito. Paul_

Rachel la miró a los ojos. Parecía dolida.

**- Le envié un par de emails diciéndole que me había alegrado verlo en Oxford. Ha tardado mucho en responder y ahora contesta esto.**

Rachel se acuclilló ante ella y le apoyó una mano en la rodilla.

**- Está enamorado de ti, ya lo sabes.**

**- Estuvo enamorado de mí en el pasado.**

Rachel le dirigió una mirada solemne.

**- ¿Dejaste de quererme cuando me fui de Toronto?**

Quinn se mordisqueó una uña.

**- Claro que no.**

**- Pues si él está enamorado de ti, lo seguirá estando durante un tiempo. O durante toda la vida.**

**- Pero, entonces, ¿por qué no quiere que sigamos siendo amigos?** - preguntó Quinn, tratando de comprenderlo.

**- Porque es demasiado doloroso -** Rachel le acarició la mejilla - **Si las cosas hubieran sido al revés y fuera yo la que te hubiera perdido, no podría seguir siendo tu amiga. Tendría que amarte desde la distancia.**

**- No quería hacerle daño -** susurró Quinn.

**- Estoy segura de que él lo sabe.**

**- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo en Oxford?**

**- No quería disgustarte justo antes de la conferencia.**

Quinn le dirigió una mirada desconfiada.

**- ¿Tú lo sabías?**

Rachel dudó un momento.

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?**

**- Por la misma razón por la que no lo hizo él. Queríamos que estuvieras centrada en la conferencia.**

Quinn echó la silla hacia atrás.

**- Así que Paul y tú hablasteis sobre mí a mis espaldas.**

**- Resumiendo, sí.**

**- Debiste contármelo.**

**- Te lo estoy contando ahora. Francamente, Lucy, pensaba que habría cambiado de idea. Pero una vez más Paul me ha sorprendido.**

**- Vas soltando la información como si fueran vitaminas, en pequeñas dosis.**

Rachel la miró con una sonrisa ladeada.

**- ¿Vitaminas?**

**- Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Tú y tus secretos** - Trató de levantarse, pero Rachel se lo impidió agarrándola de la muñeca.

**- No tengo secretos para ti. Acordamos no hablar más del pasado para mirar hacia el futuro, sin embargo, si quieres que te lo cuente todo, lo haré** - Rachel alzó la barbilla con gesto desafiante -** Pero entonces te exigiré que tú también me lo cuentes todo. Por ejemplo, ¿por casualidad hablaste con Paul sobre dejar Harvard?**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Me pegó una buena bronca y me exigió que me asegurara de que no abandonaras tus sueños.**

Quinn abrió mucho los ojos.

**- ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?**

**- En Oxford, justo después de que fuerais a comer. Así que no me vengas con que tengo muchos secretos. No fui yo quien se fue a comer con un antiguo amor, ni la que le contó sus conflictos conyugales.**

**- Yo no hice eso** - susurró.

**- ¿Ah, no? ¿Cómo lo llamarías tú?**

Quinn levantó las manos, pero en seguida las dejó caer a los lados.

**- Sólo... salió en la conversación. Estaba preocupada y necesitaba hablar con alguien.**

**- Ya. ¿Y no se te ocurrió que ya tenías a alguien con quien hablar? ¿Alguien que estaba mucho más cerca?**

**- Necesitaba tiempo para pensar.**

**- Eso puedo entenderlo. Pero necesitar tiempo para pensar y contarle nuestros problemas a otra persona son cosas distintas. No estuvo bien, Lucy y lo sabes** - concluyó en tono reprobatorio.

Quinn se la quedó mirando, esperando que perdiera los nervios, pero para su sorpresa, no lo hizo.

(Lo que es una prueba evidente de que el Apocalipsis se acerca)

Rachel siguió hablando:

**- Yo no comparto nuestros problemas con nadie. Tienes razón cuando dices que raciono la información, sin embargo siempre lo hago para protegerte. Siempre, siempre, lo hago con amor.**

La tomó de la mano antes de continuar:

**- Traté de convencer a Paul de que no interrumpiera el contacto contigo. No porque no quisiera ****lo hiciera, sino porque no quería verte sufrir.**

Quinn pestañeó para contener las lágrimas y le dijo:

**- Lo que me duele es que no confíes en mí.**

**- Confío en ti.**

**- No del todo. No sé nada de tu familia.**

Rachel apretó los dientes.

**- Sabes lo mismo que yo: que la familia de mi madre no quiso saber nada de ella y que, tras su muerte, a mí me dejaron con una familia de acogida. Que mi padre nos abandonó. ¿Quieres que investigue a esas personas? ¿Para qué? ¿Para descubrir más cosas desagradables?**

**- Esas personas te crearon, Rachel. Tiene que haber algo en su historia que merezca la pena. Claro que no quiero que sufras. Pero tu familia forma parte de ti. Si tenemos hijos, algún día te preguntarán por sus abuelos.**

Rachel le soltó la mano. Su cara parecía una máscara de piedra.

**- Si pudiera borrarlos de mi memoria, lo haría. No contaminaré a mis hijos con su recuerdo.**

Quinn alzó la barbilla.

**- Una mujer tan buena y brillante como tú nació de esa contaminación. Y lo mismo será válido para nuestros hijos.**

Rachel suavizó la expresión. Llevándose la mano de Quinn a los labios, le besó el dorso de los dedos.

**- Gracias** - murmuró.

**- Tienes razón** - susurró Quinn, con lágrimas en los ojos - **No debí irle a Paul con mis problemas, pero era mi amigo.**

Rachel le apoyó la cabeza en el pecho y la abrazó.

QRQR

A la hora de acostarse, Rachel entró en el dormitorio. Iba descalza, a sólo con una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros. Al ver a Lucy, empezó a remangarse la camisa.

**- ¿Aún tienes la regla?**

Quinn acababa de cepillarse los dientes y se estaba lavando la cara.

**- No, acabé ayer.**

**- Bien. Desnúdate y túmbate sobre la cama.**

Quinn se la quedó mirando.

**- Ahora.**

Los ojos de Rachel brillaban con tanta intensidad que parecía que pudiesen perforarla.

Sin discutir se desvistió, dejando la ropa en el suelo de cualquier manera antes de subir a la cama.

**- Boca abajo. Cierra los ojos.**

Su tono de voz la hizo estremecer, pero acató lo que le ordenaba. Al cerrar los ojos, el resto de sus sentidos se pusieron alerta. Sintió la brisa que entraba por la ventana. Oyó los pasos seguros de Rachel sobre las baldosas del suelo.

Poco después empezó a sonar _The Look of Love_, interpretada por Diana Krall. Quinn abrió los ojos y vio que su esposa había apagado las luces y había encendido velas. Una nube de luz rodeaba la cama.

**- Cierra los ojos** - le ordenó.

Quinn obedeció y notó que el colchón se movía.

Rachel la agarró por la cintura y la levantó para colocarle una almohada debajo de las caderas.

Al parecer, quedó satisfecha con el resultado, ya que sus labios resiguieron una ardiente línea que iba de un hoyuelo al otro de sus nalgas.

Con un dedo, le acarició la columna desde la base hasta la nuca y después le recorrió los hombros de punta a punta. Le colocó otra almohada bajo los pechos desnudos y le estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

**- Una obra de arte** - le susurró al oído, antes de besarla detrás de la oreja y de succionarle suavemente la piel.

Le recorrió la espalda con la palma de la mano dos veces antes de centrar su atención en las nalgas y las piernas.

La cama se movió cuando la música cambió y Sting empezó a cantar _I Burn for You_. Quinn sintió que el deseo aleteaba por todo su cuerpo.

Notaba su presencia cerca de la cama, pero no oyó nada hasta que Rachel dejó un par de objetos en la mesilla. Volvió la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba, pero Rachel se lo impidió cubriéndole los ojos con la mano.

**- ¿Confías en mí?**

**- Sí.**

**- Bien **- Le acarició la cabeza, apartándole el pelo de la nuca - **Te he echado de menos estos días. Deseaba que pudiéramos volver a descubrirnos.**

Quinn notó que se levantaba de la cama y poco después oyó el sonido de la ropa y del cinturón cayendo al suelo, seguido por el sutil susurro de la ropa interior al deslizarse por sus piernas.

Abrió un ojo y se empapó de la visión de su esposa desnuda mientras Rachel se volvía para coger algo de la mesilla. Suspiró de placer ante la visión y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Oyó algo líquido y el sonido de sus manos frotándose antes de que la cama volviera a hundirse. Un instante después, le estaba masajeando los hombros.

Quinn gruñó de placer.

**- Parece que te gusta...**

Quinn murmuró algo. Un aroma a mandarina satsuma y sándalo impregnó el aire. Era el aroma de su primera vez.

**- Gracias.**

**- Acabo de empezar.**

Se tomó su tiempo, adorando el cuerpo de su amada con las manos. De vez en cuando, su piel desnuda entraba en contacto con la de ella. Quinn se movía para aumentar la superficie de contacto, pero Rachel se reía y se apartaba.

Tras lo que le parecieron horas, Quinn se relajó tan completamente que quedó en un estado semiinconsciente. En su mente no había espacio para nada que no fuera Rachel.

Rachel le besó el cuello, succionándole suavemente la piel. Con sus grandes manos, le recorrió los brazos hasta llegar a las muñecas. Sujetándolas, le extendió los brazos en cruz.

Luego se tumbó sobre ella, con su pecho presionándole la espalda.

Quinn murmuró al notar el contacto.

**- Si es demasiado, dímelo.**

La sensación era muy intensa. Quinn prefería el contacto frontal, pero tener a Rachel pegada a su cuerpo como una segunda piel era algo especialmente íntimo y erótico.

Cuando la respiración de Quinn se agitó, Rachel se apoyó en las rodillas y le separó las piernas. Y cuando respiró hondo, aprovechó para deslizar una mano bajo su cuerpo y agarrarle un pecho.

Quinn murmuró de placer.

Rachel deslizó la otra mano bajo su cadera hasta llegar al punto de unión de sus piernas, acariciándola con sus largos dedos.

Siguió acariciándola con las dos manos, dándole placer en ambas partes del cuerpo. Luego, muy despacio, se introdujo en su interior.

Una vez dentro, se quedó muy quieta. La sensación de estar dentro de Quinn en esa postura era abrumadora. Siempre encajaban a la perfección, pero esa vez las sensaciones amenazaban con hacerle perder el control.

Quinn empujó hacia atrás.

**- Por favor** - suplicó.

**- No te muevas -** susurró Rachel con voz ronca.

Quinn se quedó inmóvil un instante, pero en seguida empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. Rachel notaba cada pequeño movimiento en su pecho.

**- Eres una diosa, pero, por favor... no te muevas.**

Quinn sonrió con la cara escondida entre las sábanas. Luego, muy despacio, alzó las caderas y empujó contra Rachel.

Con un gruñido y una maldición, Rachel se movió en su interior rápidamente y con fuerza. Poco después, se estaban moviendo las dos frenéticamente, llenando el aire con sonidos de placer.

Alzando las caderas una vez más, Quinn se convulsionó a su alrededor.

Sin poder contenerse más, Rachel la siguió rápidamente.

Cuando recuperó el aliento, se tumbó de nuevo sobre Quinn, sonriendo sobre su hombro.

**- La trascendencia es esto** - musitó -** Nunca había vivido algo así.**

A Quinn le dio un vuelco el corazón.

**- ¿Nunca?**

**- Nunca.**

Rachel le apoyó una mano en la nalga y sintió que su cuerpo se hundía relajado en el colchón, mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Patito :*<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>_

A la mañana siguiente, Quinn se despertó con los ronquidos de su esposa. No roncaba muy a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía era una fuerza de la naturaleza.

(Incluso las especialistas en Dante roncan de vez en cuando)

Quinn había dormido profundamente toda la noche. Rachel le había dado un regalo. El regalo de saber que ella era la culminación de su vida sexual, igual que Rachel lo era para ella. Sintió una deliciosa mezcla de excitación e incertidumbre ante la perspectiva de repetir las actividades de la noche anterior.

Rachel la amaba. Ese conocimiento le daba la confianza necesaria para cederle en control. Pero como C. S. Lewis había dicho refiriéndose a Aslan, Rachel no era mansa. Había en ella una pizca de peligro, algo imprevisible.

Cautelosa, no la despertó ni le informó de que estaba roncando. En vez de eso, decidió saltarse las convenciones y bañarse desnuda en el jacuzzi.

Éste estaba en la terraza de su dormitorio y su vecino más cercano vivía a varios kilómetros de distancia, así que Quinn no se molestó en ponerse el albornoz. Se metió en el agua y dejó que el sol y la brisa le acariciaran el rostro, mientras el agua le calmaba los músculos doloridos y las partes más íntimas.

Adormilada, oyó la voz de Rachel. Al abrir los ojos, la vio frente a ella cubierta sólo con los bóxers, hablando por el iPhone.

Durante unos instantes se quedó admirando la belleza salvaje de su indómita profesora.

Con la vista, trazó las curvas de su cuerpo y las líneas que definían sus brazos.

Quinn miró a su alrededor, a las colinas y valles que rodeaban la casa. Nadie podía verlas.

Bruscamente, Rachel finalizó la conversación y dejó el teléfono en una mesita cercana.

**- ¿Puedo acompañarte? ¿O prefieres que te haga un espectáculo privado?** - preguntó Rachel, flexionando los brazos teatralmente.

Quinn tragó saliva.

**- ¿Qué va incluido en el precio?**

Rachel sonrió muy lentamente.

**- Lo que usted desee. Estoy aquí para servirla, señora Berry** - Bajó la voz -** Así que, usted dirá: ¿cómo puedo complacerla?**

Cuando Quinn le indicó que quería que se acercara, Rachel se quitó los bóxers y entró en el agua.

Quinn se sentó sobre ella y la abrazó.

**- Lo único que quiero es el placer de tu compañía.**

Rachel también la abrazó y Quinn le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro.

**- Gracias por lo de anoche.**

**- Soy yo la que debería darte las gracias, señora Berry.**

**- A veces soy un poco obtusa. Hasta ahora no se me ha ocurrido que anoche te tomaste tantas ****molestias porque estabas tratando de animarme** - comentó Quinn.

**- No del todo. Al menos, no sólo por eso. Llevábamos unos días sin hacer el amor. Mientras has tenido el período he tenido tiempo para pensar en cómo recuperar la conexión** - Levantándole elpelo, le acarició la nuca.

**- Sólo quería que supieras que valoro las molestias que te tomas. Agradezco mucho cómo lo ****planificas todo y también que reconozcas cuándo estoy baja de moral** - Le apoyó la mano sobre eltatuaje, cerca del corazón -** Y te agradezco que me dijeras que el sexo conmigo es el mejor que has conocido.**

**- Es la verdad. El sexo contigo es distinto. La atracción y la química son innegables, pero además contamos con el amor y el afecto. Con todos esos elementos combinados...**

**- Gracias** - Quinn la interrumpió rozándole los labios con un beso **- ¿Con quién hablabas?**

**- Con Jesse.**

**- Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Qué dice?**

**- Tammy y él quieren ir a Boston con Alex un fin de semana este otoño y preguntaba si podían dormir en casa.**

**- Será divertido.**

**- Le he dicho que lo consultaría contigo, pero que estaremos encantadas de que vengan.**

**- Me alegro de que tu hermano y tú hayáis arreglado las cosas.**

Le besó la barbilla.

**- A veces desearía que fuéramos de la misma edad. Podríamos haber ido al baile de graduación juntas **- dijo Quinn.

Rachel le hizo cosquillas con la nariz.

**- Habría sido un honor llevarte a ti al baile, pero me alegro de que no nos conociéramos cuando era joven.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Porque no te habría tratado como te mereces.**

Quinn cambió de postura para mirarla a los ojos.

**- No me lo creo. Me trataste bien la noche que nos conocimos, en el huerto de manzanos. Te habrías comportado igual de adolescente.**

**- Es posible. Hay algo en ti que saca lo mejor de mí** - Rachel sonrió -** Si quieres, puedo organizar un baile de graduación aquí, para las dos solas.**

Quinn se echó a reír.

**- Tendría que comprarme un vestido demasiado corto y a mi padre le daría un infarto.**

**- No recuerdo haberlo invitado** - bromeó Rachel, gruñendo antes de besarla -** ¿Cómo de corto?**

**- Para mí, si queda por encima de la rodilla ya es corto. Soy tímida.**

Rachel le mordisqueó el labio inferior.

**- No me lo pareciste anoche.**

Acto seguido, Quinn le acarició la mejilla.

**- Tu amor me vuelve valiente.**

**- Eso está bien, porque pienso seguir amándote, siempre** - Bajando las manos hasta su cintura, la abrazó, estrechándola contra su pecho -** Siento lo de Paul.**

**- Yo también** - La expresión de Quinn se volvió melancólica **- A partir de ahora, si tenemos problemas los solucionaremos entre nosotras, te lo prometo.**

**- Sí, yo también te lo prometo** - Rachel se aclaró la garganta - **Me temo que, cuando las** **parejas se ****casan, su amistad con otras personas cambia.**

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

**- Supongo.**

**- He descuidado nuestra vida social. Te prometo esforzarme más. Podemos invitar a gente a cenar a casa. Y te acompañaré al pub cuando vayas con los demás estudiantes.**

**- Pensaba que no te gustaba relacionarte con estudiantes. Nunca antes has querido acompañarme.**

Rachel le acarició la mandíbula con el pulgar.

**- Haría casi cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz. No quiero que lamentes ni un solo segundo que pasemos juntas** - Sus ojos se oscurecieron de deseo -** Así que ven aquí.**

QRQR

Horas más tarde, Rachel oyó que sonaba el teléfono de la casa, pero lo ignoró.

Sin embargo, finalmente la curiosidad le pudo y asomó la cabeza por la puerta del estudio. Desde lejos, oyó a Quinn charlar alegremente en italiano. Intrigada, bajó a la cocina, preguntándose quién podría ser.

**- No, fra Silvestro. Non é necessario. **_(__No, F__ra __Silvestro__. __No es necesario)_

Quinn vio llegar a Rachel y alzó un dedo, pidiéndole que esperara.

**- Allora dovremmo organizzare una festa per i bambini. Non per me. **_(__Entonces deberíamos __organizar una __fiesta para los niños__. __No para mí)_

Rachel alzó las cejas y se acercó a ella. Apoyándose en la encimera, escuchó:

**- Sì, per i bambini. Possiamo festeggiare i loro compleanni. ** _(__Sí, __para los niños. __Podemos celebrar __sus cumpleaños) _- Quinn guardó silencio y Rachel oyó la voz del franciscano al otro extremo de la línea.

**- Ci dovranno essere regali, palloncini e una torta. E del gelato. **_(__Habrá __regalos__, globos y __un pastel__. __Y __el helado)_ - Se echó a reír -** Certo. E' proprio quello che vorrei. Ci vediamo, allora. Arrivederci. **_(__Claro. __Es lo __que quiero. __Nos vemos entonces__. __Adiós)_

Colgó el teléfono.

**- ¡Madre mía!**

**- ¿De qué iba eso?**

**- Era fra Silvestro, del orfanato de Florencia.**

**- ¿Para qué llamaba?**

**- Quería hablar contigo, pero cuando le he dicho que no te podías poner, se ha mostrado encantado de hablar conmigo.**

Rachel sonrió.

**- Vaya. Querría convencerte de algo y ha pensado que serías un objetivo más fácil.**

**- Es posible. Quería dar una fiesta para celebrar nuestra visita de la semana que viene.**

**- ¿Y le has dicho que no?** - preguntó Rachel, sorprendida.

**- Le he pedido que la fiesta sea para los niños, no para nosotras. Nosotras no la necesitamos.**

Quinn volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que sonara el teléfono, que era preparar una comida ligera.

Rachel la abrazó por detrás.

**- Te veo muy decidida.**

**- Es por los niños.**

**- Esta parte de ti siempre me ha sorprendido, Lucy. No te importa renunciar a tus deseos, pero no te rindes nunca cuando se trata de defender los deseos de otro.**

**- No creas. No renuncio a mis deseos tan fácilmente. No renuncié a ti, ¿lo has olvidado? Y eso que al principio no me lo pusiste nada fácil. Te comportaste de un modo horrible** - La miró de reojo.

Rachel arrastró los pies de lado a lado.

**- Pensaba en el Magdalen College. Tú querías dormir allí, pero cuando insistí en mudarnos al hotel, estuviste de acuerdo.**

Quinn se volvió para mirarla.

**- A veces me faltan energías para enfrentarme a ti. Estabas a disgusto en la habitación. Y no me ****gusta que estés a disgusto.**

Rachel le besó el cuello.

**- Creo que necesitas ir a una fiesta.**

**- Tienes razón** - Quinn levantó las manos y le hundió los dedos en el pelo -** Necesito una fiesta privada en la que pueda quitarle a mi guapa esposa sus vaqueros favoritos -** Susurrándole al oído,añadió -** Las gafas puedes dejártelas puestas.**

Rachel se echó a reír y tiró de ella hasta que sus caderas quedaron unidas.

**- No sabía que te ponían las gafas.**

**- Pues ya lo sabes. ¿Sabes lo que tú sientes cuando me ves con tacones? Pues es lo mismo que siento yo cuando te veo con gafas. Pero primero tengo que llamar a la ayudante de fra Silvestro para pedirle que alquile un poni.**

Rachel enderezó la espalda.

**- ¿Un poni?**

**- ¿Te parece mala idea?**

**- ¿Se pueden alquilar ponis? ¿En Florencia?**

**- No lo sé. Pero no creo que ninguno de los niños haya visto nunca un poni. Ni que haya podido montar en uno. He pensado que les gustaría.**

Rachel se contagió del entusiasmo de su esposa.

**- Tú encárgate de los regalos para los niños. Yo me ocuparé del poni.**

**- Gracias** - dijo Quinn, con un guiño descarado -** Ah, y ya que te ofreces, alquila también unos cuantos animales de granja para que puedan acariciarlos.**

QRQR

Quinn no respondió al email de Paul. Él le había pedido que no mantuvieran el contacto y decidió respetar su petición. Sabía que sus caminos volverían a cruzarse un día u otro en alguna conferencia o coloquio. Esperaba que, con el tiempo, se hiciera a la idea de que estaba casada con Rachel y pudieran retomar su amistad.

Esperaba no estar equivocada.

Pero su petición había sido una sorpresa dolorosa, especialmente por el modo de hacerla. Durante todo el día siguiente fue incapaz de revisar el correo electrónico. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, encontró un mensaje de su padre:

_**Quinnie**_

_**Llámame al móvil en cuanto recibas este mensaje.**_

_**Papá.**_

Los mensajes de Russel solían ser concisos. Era un hombre de pocas palabras. Pero el tono de éste era tan ominoso que Quinn ni siquiera lo comentó con Rachel. Levantó el teléfono de la cocina y marcó el número de su padre.

Éste respondió al primer tono.

_**- Quinnie.**_

_**- Hola, papá. ¿Qué pasa?**_

Él no respondió inmediatamente. Parecía como si estuviera luchando para encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

_**- Estamos en el hospital.**_

_**- ¿En el hospital? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?**_

En ese momento, Rachel entró en la cocina. Quinn señaló el teléfono y en silencio formó las palabras: _«Mi padre»._

_**- Ayer fuimos a hacer una ecografía. Se suponía que tenían que decirnos el sexo del bebé, pero encontraron otra cosa. Hay un problema.**_

_**- ¿Con qué?**_

_**- Con el corazón.**_

_**- ¿De Diane?**_

_**- No. Con el de él. El de mi hijo**_ - La voz de Russel se rompió al pronunciar la última palabra.

_**- Papá.**_

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Quinn sorbió por la nariz.

Rachel se había acercado más para oírlos a los dos.

_**- ¿Dónde estáis ahora?**_

_**- En el Hospital Infantil de Filadelfia. Nos han atendido inmediatamente.**_

Quinn oyó un ruido apagado y luego a su padre susurrando: _«Todo va a ir bien, cariño. Todo saldrá bien, no llores»_

_**- ¿Estás con Diane?**_

_**- Sí**_ - respondió Russel, que sonaba cansado.

_**- Lo siento, papá. ¿Qué dicen los médicos?**_

_**- Acabamos de hablar con el cardiólogo. Dice que el bebé tiene síndrome de hipoplasia del ventrículo izquierdo.**_

_**- Nunca había oído hablar de ello. ¿Qué significa?**_

_**- Significa que sólo tiene medio corazón**_ - Inspiró hondo -_** Es mortal, Quinnie.**_

_**- ¡Oh, Dios mío! -**_ Una lágrima de deslizó por la mejilla de Quinn.

_**- No sobrevivirá sin cirugía. Tendrán que operarlo poco después del parto. Siempre y cuando éste llegue a término. No siempre es así**_ - explicó Russel con un hilo de voz.

_**- ¿Se puede curar?**_

_**- El corazón nunca será normal, pero con la cirugía puede funcionar como si lo fuera. Harán falta tres operaciones y medicación de por vida. Y no hay garantías de éxito al ciento por ciento**_ - Empezó a toser.

_**- ¿Qué puedo hacer?**_

_**- Nadie puede hacer nada. Sólo rezar.**_

Cuando Quinn se echó a llorar, Rachel le quitó el teléfono de la mano con suavidad.

_**- Russel. Soy Rachel. Siento mucho lo del bebé. Deja que te reserve una habitación de hotel cerca del hospital.**_

_**- No necesitamos...**_ - empezó a decir Russel secamente, pero la voz de Diane lo interrumpió - _**Nos iría muy bien, gracias**_ - aceptó finalmente, suspirando.

_**- Ahora mismo me ocupo y te envío los detalles por correo electrónico. ¿Queréis ir a Nueva York a **__**que os den una segunda opinión? Puedo reservar billetes de avión para los dos. Podéis pedir que **__**os deriven a otro hospital.**_

_**- Los doctores de aquí parece que saben lo que hacen. Mañana tenemos una reunión con el equipo de cardiología pediátrica.**_

Rachel buscó a su esposa con la vista.

_**- ¿Necesitáis a Quinn?**_

_**- No va a poder hacer gran cosa.**_

_**- No importa. Es tu hija y el bebé es su hermano. Si quieres que vaya, saldrá inmediatamente.**_

_**- Gracias**_ - dijo Russel con voz ronca -_** Todo está en el aire ahora mismo.**_

Secándose las lágrimas, Quinn señaló el teléfono.

_**- Quiere hablar contigo, Russel. Te la paso. Cuídate.**_

Rachel le devolvió el auricular.

_**- Papá, por favor, mantente en contacto y cuéntanos lo que vaya pasando.**_

_**- Lo haré.**_

_**- Sé que no es buen momento, pero ¿qué pasa con la boda?**_

_**- No lo sabemos, Quinnie.**_

_**- Pensábamos ir a Selinsgrove a principios de septiembre para pasar allí el Día del Trabajo, pero puedo ir antes si me necesitáis.**_

_**- Bueno.**_

_**- ¿Quieres que se lo cuente a Leroy?**_

Russel dudó un poco antes de responder.

_**- Puede que sí. Así no tendré que contárselo yo. Cuantas menos veces tenga que mantener esta conversación, mejor. Diane ha tenido que contárselo a su madre y a su hermana, Melissa.**_

A Quinn le resbaló una lágrima por la nariz.

_**- Te quiero, papá. Dale un beso a Diane.**_

_**- De tu parte. Adiós, Quinnie.**_

Colgó el teléfono en silencio y se lanzó a los brazos de Rachel.

**- Estaban tan contentos con la llegada del bebé...**

Rachel la abrazó mientras ella se aferraba con fuerza a su camisa.

**- Están en un buen hospital.**

**- Están destrozados. Por lo que he entendido, aunque la operación salga bien, el bebé tendrá problemas toda su vida.**

**- Los médicos hacen previsiones basadas en estadísticas, pero cada paciente es distinto.**

Rachel se tensó de repente, como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo.

**- ¿Tu padre tiene problemas de corazón?**

**- No que yo sepa, pero sus padres sí tuvieron problemas cardíacos. Los dos.**

Quinn se apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

**- ¿Crees que pueda tratarse de un problema genético?**

**- No lo sé** - Rachel la abrazó con fuerza -** Hay días en que cambiaría mi doctorado en Letras por un doctorado en Medicina. Hoy es uno de esos días.**

Los ojos de Lucy volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que el bebé pudiera tener problemas de salud. Sólo había tenido tiempo de hacerse a la idea de que iba a tener un hermano y a entusiasmarse después.

Mientras lloraba en brazos de su esposa, pensó que si ella se sentía así, el dolor de Russel y Diane tenía que ser mucho peor.

**- Es imposible estar preparado para algo así** - comentó Quinn con voz ronca, secándose las lágrimas -** Deben de estar destrozados.**

Apoyó la mejilla en el pecho de Rachel, sin ver la expresión de la cara de ésta ni sus ojos horrorizados.

QRQR

_Agosto de 2003_

_Cambridge, Massachusetts_

_**- Rachel, cariño, es hora de levantarse.**_

_Una suave mano femenina la acariciaba, por un momento, se relajó. No estaba segura de dónde estaba ni de __quién era la mujer desnuda tumbada a su lado, pero tenía una voz sexy y un tacto agradable. Abrió los ojos lentamente._

_**- Hola, nena**__ - Unos ojazos azules la miraban con devoción._

_**- Paulina**__ - gruñó Rachel, cerrando los ojos._

_Tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible y lo único que quería era dormir. Pero el profesor Pearson no aceptaba excusas de sus profesoras auxiliares, lo que significaba que tenía que ir a la universidad aunque fuera a rastras._

_(Tal vez aceptase la muerte como excusa para faltar a clase. Pero no era seguro)_

_**- Son las ocho. Tienes tiempo de ducharte y desayunar. Y tal vez de algo más -**__ sugirió Paulina, deslizándole la mano por el vientre. Luego le rodeó el miembro con la mano y…_

_Y su erección matutina se marchitó como una flor muerta._

_La apartó con brusquedad._

_**- Ahora no.**_

_**- Siempre dices lo mismo. ¿Es porque estoy engordando? -**__ Se sentó a su lado, dejando a la vista su vientre redondeado y sus pechos generosos._

_Rachel no respondió, lo que no dejaba de ser una respuesta._

_**- Puedo hacerte disfrutar. Lo sabes**__ - suplicó Paulina, abrazándola y besándole el cuello -__** Te quiero.**_

_**- Te he dicho que ahora no. ¡Joder!, ¿estás sorda? -**__ Se liberó de su abrazo antes de apoyar los pies en el suelo. Estaba frío, pero casi no lo notaba._

_Sólo tenía ojos para una cosa: los restos de polvo blanco que había en la mesilla de noche. En segundos se hizo con el espejo, la cuchilla de afeitar y el billete de cinco dólares._

_El mundo desapareció y de repente fue como si su cuerpo y su mente volvieran a despertarse, pero esta vez con movimientos seguros y rápidos. Un instante después de haberse metido la cocaína por la nariz, todo volvía a estar claro. Más que despierta, estaba alerta. Y podía pensar. Podía funcionar._

_Encendió un cigarrillo sin acordarse de que su —lo que fuera— estaba en la cama, observándola._

_Tras ponerse la bata, Paulina se fue a la cocina, ya que no quería exponer a su hijo en común al humo del tabaco._

_Cuando se acabó el cigarrillo, Rachel se duchó y se bebió el café que Paulina le había dejado junto a la pica, antes de lavarse los dientes. Mentalmente había empezado a hacer una lista de todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente para la tesis, aparte de la interminable lista de tareas que le había encargado el profesor Pearson._

_No tenía tiempo de examinar su vida ni sus actos. Si lo hubiera hecho, se habría dado cuenta de que era una esclava, adicta a la cocaína, la nicotina, la cafeína y el alcohol._

_También era esclava de sus pasiones, al menos cuando la polla le funcionaba. Aunque vivía con Paulina e iba __a tener un hijo con ella, seguía manteniendo relaciones con varias mujeres. Y nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que tuviera que dejar de acostarse con ellas. De hecho, no pensaba. Sólo actuaba._

_**- Eres muy guapa**__ - le dijo Paulina, observándola desde la puerta, con una mano apoyada en el vientre por encima de la bata de seda negra._

_Como siempre, Rachel no le hizo caso. Tampoco se fijó en los ojos inyectados en sangre que la miraban desde el espejo, ni en sus ojeras, ni en que estaba cinco o seis kilos más delgada de la cuenta._

_**- Te he preparado el desayuno**__ - dijo Paulina esperanzada -__** Huevos revueltos y tostadas.**_

_**- No tengo hambre.**_

_**- Te espera una jornada muy larga. Pearson no te va a dejar parar en todo el día.**_

_**- Déjame en paz de una puta vez. Te he dicho que no tengo hambre.**_

_**- Lo siento**__ - se disculpó Paulina, bajando la vista -__** Está todo listo. Sólo tienes que comértelo.**_

_Los ojos de Rachel, fríos, se clavaron en Paulina a través del espejo._

_**- De acuerdo**__ - accedió, apretando los dientes._

_Sonriendo para sus adentros, Paulina desapareció en la diminuta cocina._

_Poco después, Rachel apareció vestida con el uniforme completo de estudiante de doctorado en Harvard. No le faltaba nada, ni los Levi's ni la chaqueta de pana. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de desayunar. Se había acabado la tercera taza de café y estaba a punto de encenderse otro cigarrillo cuando se fijó en que Paulina la estaba observando con mirada hambrienta._

_**- ¿Qué?**_

_Paulina se sentó en su regazo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos._

_Rachel gruñó al notar su peso y no vio que la joven hacía una mueca al darse cuenta._

_**- Sé que tienes prisa**__ - le susurró al oído -__** Sólo te pido un beso antes de irte.**_

_**- Paulina, yo...**_

_Paulina la interrumpió con sus labios, metiéndole la lengua con avidez en la boca._

_Rachel la sujetó por la cintura, notando que su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar._

_**- Vamos, cariño**__ - le susurró Paulina, desabrochándole el botón del pantalón -__** No tardaremos nada.**_

_**- No tengo tiempo**__ - la rechazó, levantándola de su regazo y haciendo una mueca por el esfuerzo __**- Tal vez esta noche.**_

_**- Pero por las noches escribes**__ - protestó Paulina, decepcionada._

_**- Puedo sacar un rato.**_

_**- Podrías, pero no lo haces**__ - replicó, cogiéndole la mano -__** Rachel, te quiero. Hace mucho que no lo hacemos. Por favor.**_

_Sus grandes ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas y el labio inferior le empezó a temblar._

_Rachel puso los ojos en blanco._

_**- De acuerdo, pero rapidito.**_

_Arrastrando la silla hacia atrás, se señaló la bragueta._

_**- Ya puedes empezar.**_

_Paulina se arrodilló ante sus piernas con avidez y le bajó la cremallera._

QRQR

_Agosto de 2011 Umbría, Italia_

Rachel no podía dormir, atormentada por confusos recuerdos del pasado. Su mente vagaba en varias direcciones, tirando de ella de un lado a otro. Finalmente, cansada de dar vueltas sin poder dormir, se levantó y fue a la cocina para servirse una copa.

Al llegar allí, soltó un taco. Se había deshecho de todo el alcohol de la casa, con excepción de un par de botellas de vino blanco para Lucy. Para ella el vino no era suficiente. No en el estado en que se encontraba esa noche.

El cuerpo le pedía un whisky escocés. Quería sentir su suavidad en la lengua, el ardor en la boca y la garganta, el calor que se extendería por su interior.

**- Sólo una. Sólo necesito una copa.**

Pero suplicar no le sirvió de nada. No había whisky en la casa.

Pensó entonces en Lucy, que dormía plácidamente en la cama, ajena a los demonios que la atormentaban. Las manos le temblaban.

Rápidamente repasó los doce pasos de Narcóticos Anónimos, antes de centrarse en el paso número dos.

_Un poder superior a mí puede sanarme._

_Ayúdame, Dios mío._

_Por favor._

Cerró los ojos e hizo la señal de la cruz, con el alma atormentada.

Sabía que las llaves del Mercedes estaban muy cerca. Podía ir a la taberna más cercana y beber. Quinn estaba durmiendo profundamente. Podría volver a la cama sin que se diera cuenta.

Abrió los ojos.

Fue a buscar las llaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Patito :* :*<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 14<strong>_

**- ¿Rachel?** - La voz de Quinn llegó hasta la terraza.

Estaba sentada, taciturna, en un rincón oscuro. Oyó sus pasos sobre las baldosas y luego fuera, en la terraza, mientras Quinn se acercaba.

**- ¿Qué haces?** - preguntó Quinn al llegar, viendo que tenía un cigarrillo en una mano y una copa en la otra.

**- Nada** - respondió Rachel, llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios e inhalando lentamente antes de levantar la cara y soltar el humo en dirección al cielo.

**- Tú no fumas.**

**- Claro que fumo, pero normalmente fumo puros.**

Quinn volvió a mirar el vaso, preocupada.

Rachel lo levantó, como brindando con ella.

**- No te preocupes. Es Coca Cola. Aunque preferiría que fuera Laphroaig.**

**- No tenemos.**

**- Ya lo sé -** refunfuñó Rachel -** No hay ni gota de alcohol en toda la casa. Sólo vino.**

**- Y sólo blanco. Tú prefieres el tinto** - Quinn frunció el cejo -** ¿Has estado buscando?**

**- Y si lo he hecho, ¿qué pasa?**

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior.

Rachel dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y levantó la mano, acariciándole el labio con el pulgar.

**- No hagas eso** - susurró, liberándole el labio. Volvió a coger el cigarrillo y se volvió de espaldas a Quinn.

El silencio se extendió entre las dos, separándolas cada vez más, hasta que Quinn dijo:

**- Buenas noches, Rachel.**

**- Espera** - Rachel alargó la mano y le agarró el camisón de gasa blanca -** Tengo que preguntarte una cosa. ¿Estás sana?**

**- ¿Es noche cerrada y me preguntas si estoy sana?**

**- Respóndeme, por favor** - le pidió Rachel, muy seria.

Quinn se apartó el pelo de la cara.

**- Estoy sana. Tengo la tensión baja y suelo tener bajos niveles de hierro, por eso tomo un suplemento.**

**- No lo sabía.**

**- Lo de la tensión baja debe de ser genético. Mi madre también la tenía.**

**- Genético** - murmuró Rachel. Dio una nueva calada y expulsó el humo por la nariz como si fuera un dragón.

**- ¿No te parece un poco raro preguntarme por mi salud mientras estás aquí fumando?**

**- Mejor tabaco que cocaína, Lucy** - respondió secamente - **¿De qué murió tu madre?**

**- ¿Por qué me haces estas preguntas?** - Se apartó de Rachel.

**- Me contaste que tu madre había muerto mientras estabas con tu padre, pero no sé si tuvo problemas de salud o si fue un accidente** - Rachel la miraba con cautela.

**- Estaba borracha y se cayó por la escalera. Se rompió el cuello** - replicó Quinn, con una mirada cargada de veneno -** ¿Ya estás contenta?**

Se volvió para entrar en el dormitorio, pero Rachel lo impidió agarrándola del brazo.

**- Lucy.**

**- ¡No me toques!** - exclamó, soltándose -** Te quiero, pero a veces eres una imbécil, fría como el hielo.**

Rachel se levantó de un salto, dejando el vaso y el cigarro en la mesa.

**- No lo niego.**

**- Hay algo que te preocupa, pero en vez de hablarlo con tu mujer, prefieres discutirlo con una bebida, un cigarrillo y el paisaje de Umbría. Bien. Por mí puedes quedarte aquí toda la noche. Pero déjame en paz y no me metas en tus pajas mentales.**

Cuando ya estaba en la puerta del dormitorio, Rachel replicó:

**- No son pajas mentales.**

**- Al menos avísame si piensas ponerte a hacer espeleología en mis recuerdos más tristes.**

Rachel trató de no echarse a reír, pero no lo logró.

Quinn le dirigió una mirada asesina.

**- ¡No hace gracia!**

**- ¿Espeleología, Lucy? ¿De verdad?** - Su expresión se relajó, pero Quinn siguió frunciendo el cejo.

Rachel se le acercó.

**- No me culpes por reír. Tienes un vocabulario envidiable.**

Quinn se resistió cuando ella la abrazó, pero Rachel no hizo caso y la besó. El sombrío sabor del humo del tabaco le inundó la boca. Su beso era suave pero insistente.

Poco después, Quinn se relajó.

**- Lo siento** - susurró Rachel -** Estoy de mal humor. No he debido pagarlo contigo.**

**- No, no has debido hacerlo. Cuando yo estoy disgustada, te lo cuento. ¡Haz tú lo mismo!**

Rachel se apartó y se pasó las manos por el pelo, alborotándoselo aún más.

Quinn le tiró del codo.

**- Todo el mundo está de mal humor de vez en cuando, pero no puedes sacar esos temas tan delicados así, de sopetón.**

**- Perdona.**

**- Estás perdonada -** Quinn se estremeció -** Pero me estás asustando. Buscas whisky por la casa y hablas de cocaína. Luego me preguntas cómo murió mi madre. ¿Qué pasa?**

**- No, esta noche no, Lucy** - Se frotó la cara con las manos -** Ya hemos tenido bastantes preocupaciones. Vete a la cama. No soy buena compañía.**

Rachel volvió a sentarse, con los hombros caídos.

Quinn miró la puerta del dormitorio y luego volvió a mirar a Rachel. Parte de ella quería dejarla sola hasta que se le pasara el mal humor, pero otra parte sabía que estaba disgustada y temía que, si no intervenía, entrase en una espiral de depresión.

O algo peor.

Se acercó a Rachel y le enlazó el dedo meñique con el suyo.

**- Estás disgustada.**

**- Sí** - admitió, con desgana.

**- Antes de que estuviéramos juntas, ¿qué hacías cuando estabas de mal humor?**

**- Bebía, tomaba coca y...** - Dejó la frase a medias y empezó a dar golpecitos en el suelo con el pie.

**- ¿Y?**

La miró fijamente.

- **Follaba.**

**- ¿Funcionaba?**

Rachel resopló.

**- Temporalmente, pero los problemas volvían a la mañana siguiente.**

Quinn miró hacia la gran cama con dosel y alzó la barbilla.

**- Vamos.**

**- ¿Adónde?**

**- A la cama** - respondió, tirándole del meñique - **A librarnos de tu mal humor. Y, de paso, del mío.**

Rachel le dirigió una mirada ardiente, pero en seguida pareció repensarlo.

**- No es buena idea. No estoy bien. No sé cómo reaccionaría.**

**- ¿Me quieres?**

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- Por supuesto.**

**- ¿Podrías hacerme daño?**

**- Claro que no. ¿Por quién me tomas?**

**- Te tomo por mi esposa. Creo que estás alterada y que tienes que follar para librarte del mal humor. Así que vamos.**

Rachel la miró boquiabierta.

Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa, se volvió muy seria.

**- Yo no te follo, Lucy.**

**- No. ¿Preferirías que fuera otra persona para poder hacerlo?**

Los ojos de Rachel llamearon.

**- Claro que no. No sabes lo que estás diciendo.**

**- Oh, sí que lo sé. Cuando nos hemos acostado, no me has tocado. Te necesitaba, pero me has dicho que no** - Quinn abrió los brazos -** ¿No lo entiendes? Yo también lo necesito. Estoy a punto de perder al único hermano que he tenido. Ayúdame a olvidar. Por favor.**

Rachel estaba luchando contra sí misma. Se notaba en la necesidad que desprendía su mirada y que irradiaba todo su cuerpo.

Sin pensarlo, Quinn lo rodeó con un brazo y le enredó la otra mano en el pelo. Tiró de ella y la besó apasionadamente.

Rachel tardó medio segundo en reaccionar. De repente, Quinn descubrió que estaba rodeando la cintura de Rachel con las piernas y que su esposa había tomado el control del beso. Su lengua, insistente, impaciente, se había apoderado de su boca.

**- Llévame a la cama** - suplicó Quinn, cuando Rachel finalmente se retiró para respirar.

**- No. No vamos a usar la cama.**

Con una mirada peligrosa, Rachel la llevó a la habitación.

QRQR

Esta vez, no se molestó en preparar luces ni música antes de arrinconarla contra la pared más cercana. La luz que se colaba por la rendija de la puerta del baño era la única que penetraba en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Quinn se sujetó con más fuerza con los muslos, mientras Rachel tiraba de la bata para quitársela. La prenda de seda cayó al suelo. Rachel se llevó dos dedos a la boca para humedecerlos antes de acariciarla entre las piernas.

Quinn gimió y presionó contra su mano.

Las caricias de Rachel se volvieron más urgentes.

**- ¿Tienes miedo?** - le preguntó Rachel, mordisqueándole la oreja.

**- No -** Quinn le enredó los dedos en el pelo, tirando de ella para acercarse a sus labios.

Rachel exploró su boca, recorriéndole los labios con la lengua para introducirla luego en su interior. Bajó las manos hasta sujetarle las nalgas y la acercó más.

**- Mira** - jadeó Rachel, mientras le recorría el cuello con la lengua.

**- ¿Qué he de mirar?**

**- A nosotras. En el espejo.**

Quinn abrió los ojos y se encontró con el espejo colgado en la pared opuesta del dormitorio. Estaba en una posición perfecta para reflejar la poderosa espalda desnuda de su esposa y la cara de la mujer rubia que quedaba medio oculta por su cuerpo.

**- Quiero que veas lo que yo veo cuando te corres.**

Rachel le recorrió el cuello arriba y abajo con sus besos. Le sujetó los pechos con las manos y se los adoró con la boca, lamiéndolos, mordisqueándolos, succionándolos.

Volvió a deslizar una mano entre sus piernas. Acariciándola con decisión, se metió un pezón rosado en la boca.

Quinn se esforzó por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero era muy difícil. Su lengua la martirizaba, igual que sus besos hambrientos.

Nunca antes había visto qué aspecto tenían cuando estaban juntas. El cuerpo de Rachel era bajo y apuesto; el suyo, más alto y suave. Su piel también tenía tonalidades distintas: la de Rachel era más oscura; la de ella, más pálida.

Rachel le prodigaba atenciones con total dedicación. Como si fuera una moribunda dispuesta a llevar a cabo su última misión antes de morir. Quinn sentía que se derretía por el calor de sus caricias.

Su entrega hacía que el resto del mundo desapareciera, como le pasaba siempre en esos momentos. Tanto sus dedos como su erección se frotaban impacientes entre sus piernas.

**- Te necesito** - murmuró Quinn, apartando un poco la cara para mirarla, antes de volver a aferrarse a su espalda.

**- Necesito que te corras antes. Y mírate en el espejo.**

Rachel siguió acariciándola, negándose a acelerar las cosas a pesar de los movimientos desesperados de Quinn.

Sin previo aviso, Quinn abrió la boca y ahogó un grito, con la vista clavada en el espejo.

Sólo entonces, de una sola embestida, Rachel se clavó en su interior.

Quinn vio que sus ojos se abrían y se agarró con más fuerza de sus hombros. Vio sus fuertes caderas y su hermoso trasero moviéndose rítmicamente, empujando en su interior una y otra vez.

Gimió y cerró los ojos.

**- Te he dicho que mires **- gruñó Rachel, mordisqueándole la oreja.

Al abrir los ojos, vio a Rachel mirándola fijamente.

Se volvió hacia el espejo. Rachel reanudó el ritmo de las embestidas.

Quinn no pudo contener los gemidos que se escapaban de sus labios. Pero a pesar del esfuerzo que le suponía, no cerró los ojos.

**- Esto no es follar **- susurró Rachel -** Mírame.**

Quinn desvió la vista hacia sus ojos. El color de su iris quedaba casi oculto por el negro de sus pupilas dilatadas.

**- Esto no es follar. Es muchísimo más.**

La respiración de Rachel se alteró mientras seguía embistiéndola, pero con un ritmo irregular.

**- Siempre **- Quinn empezó a jadear, siguiendo el ritmo de su respiración.

Rachel abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento Quinn llegó al orgasmo y sus palabras quedaron tapadas por un mar de sensaciones. Cerró los ojos mientras la satisfacción la recorría.

Rachel empujó con fuerza una vez más y alcanzó el éxtasis, mordiendo la clavícula de Quinn.

Quinn tardó unos segundos en recuperar el aliento, con la cara pegada a su cuello.

**- Increíble **- murmuró él, cuando pudo volver a hablar -** ¿Estás bien? - **le preguntó, levantando la cabeza.

Quinn cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la pared.

**- Probablemente tenga las piernas arqueadas. Espera un minuto antes de dejarme en el suelo.**

**- ¿Qué te hace pensar que he acabado contigo? **- preguntó Rachel, colocándole el pelo detrás del hombro **- Uno **- susurró.

QRQR

Cuando Quinn se despertó a la mañana siguiente, la cama estaba vacía. Rachel se levantaba muchas veces antes que ella, así que no se extrañó demasiado. Pero al ver que tampoco estaba en el baño ni en la terraza, se puso la bata y fue a buscarla.

Pero no la encontró por ninguna parte.

Las llaves del Mercedes estaban sobre la encimera de la cocina, donde las había dejado la noche anterior, al lado de una botella vacía de CocaCola. No vio ninguna nota.

Se sintió decepcionada. La noche anterior había sido muy apasionada. Probablemente la más apasionada desde que habían llegado. Habían hecho el amor contra la pared, sobre la encimera del baño, en el suelo y, finalmente, en la cama. El sol estaba a punto de asomar por el horizonte cuando Rachel por fin se había dado por satisfecha y la había dejado dormir.

Quinn había pensado que se despertarían juntas y que, tal vez, ella se tomaría su tiempo para explorar el cuerpo de Rachel antes de hacerle el amor lenta y plácidamente. Pero no había tenido tanta suerte. La ausencia de Rachel y de una nota la preocupaban. Ni siquiera le había dejado un vaso de agua ni de zumo junto a la mesilla de noche, como acostumbraba a hacer.

_«¿Sería así como se sentían sus otras mujeres después de pasar la noche con ella? Si es que se quedaba a pasar la noche con ellas…»_

La preocupación se transformó en tristeza mientras subía la escalera a regañadientes para volver a la habitación. Se puso el biquini y cogió las gafas y la pamela para ir a la piscina. Unos largos la mantendrían ocupada.

Nadó hasta casi olvidar la conversación con su padre y la evidente preocupación de Rachel de la noche anterior. Cuando se puso de pie en el lado menos profundo, vio unas zapatillas deportivas a la altura de sus ojos.

**- ¿No te dije que no quería que nadaras sola?**

Levantó la cabeza y vio que Rachel le ofrecía una toalla. Iba vestida con ropa de correr y estaba sudada. De hecho, tenía la camiseta empapada.

**- Buenos días a ti también** - Quinn nadó hasta el borde de la piscina y le arrebató la toalla de las manos.

**- Buenos días.**

**- No tendría que nadar sola si no te marcharas** - murmuró, saliendo del agua.

**- Ya sabes que me gusta ir a correr por las mañanas.**

**- Ya es casi mediodía** - Quinn se envolvió con la toalla y puso los brazos en jarras.

Rachel parecía inquieta. No la miraba a los ojos y su postura indicaba que no se sentía nada cómoda.

Quinn se preguntó cómo era posible que, tras una noche de sexo que la había dejado relajada y ligera como una pluma, Rachel siguiera tensa como un arco.

**- Podrías haberme dejado una nota.**

**- Podría** - admitió Rachel lentamente -** No se me ha ocurrido.**

**- Me parece perfecto que vayas a correr, pero dime cuándo piensas volver.**

Rachel abrió la boca para protestar, pero pareció pensarlo.

**- Voy a ducharme. Ayer hice la reserva de hotel para tu padre y le pedí al conserje que les llevara una cesta de fruta. Pasaré el día en el estudio, trabajando. Pero esta noche te llevaré a cenar a ****Todi.**

**- No.**

**- ¿No?** - repitió Rachel, parpadeando.

**- No, Rachel. No puedes ir a esconderte al estudio después de tratarme con tanta frialdad. No.**

La expresión de Rachel cambió.

**- No pretendía ser fría, Lucy** - dijo en voz baja.

Quinn se la quedó mirando en silencio.

Rachel se rascó la barbilla.

**- Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.**

**- Eso dijiste anoche. Esperaba que nuestras actividades te hubiesen ayudado.**

Una sombra oscureció el rostro de Rachel. De pie ante Quinn, levantó una mano y le acarició la cadena, en especial el colgante en forma de corazón.

**- Eres preciosa. Podría abrazarte y hacerte el amor todo el día, pero eso no resolvería mis problemas.**

Quinn le apoyo la mano sobre la suya.

**- Dime que me quieres.**

Rachel la miró a los ojos.

**- Te quiero.**

Quinn suspiró hondo.

**- Ve a buscar una solución a tus problemas, pero no te olvides de que no estás sola en esta casa. ****No quiero vivir con un fantasma.**

Los ojos de Rachel perdieron el brillo. Tras darle un casto beso en los labios, se marchó.

QRQR

Tal como había anunciado, Rachel pasó toda la tarde en el estudio, con la puerta cerrada.

Quinn no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero esperaba que pudiera resolver el problema que la tenía tan preocupada.

Se le ocurrían diferentes posibilidades. Tal vez Paulina había vuelto a ponerse en contacto con ella, sacándola de quicio. Tal vez la noticia de la enfermedad del bebé de Russel y Diane le había hecho replantearse su deseo de tener un hijo. O tal vez se estaba dando cuenta de que la vida de casada no era lo que esperaba. Quizá la perspectiva de pasar el resto de sus días atado a una sola mujer —a ella— le resultaba asfixiante.

Quinn estaba cada vez más inquieta. Se veía capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa menos a la frialdad de Rachel. Sabía lo que era ver el desprecio en sus ojos. La había echado de su lado antes.

Había sobrevivido una vez, pero la idea de tener que volver a pasar por ello era devastadora.

Para dejar de darle vueltas al tema, se sentó ante el ordenador y buscó información sobre el Hospital Infantil de Filadelfia y sobre el síndrome de hipoplasia del ventrículo izquierdo.

La página web del hospital le dio esperanzas. En ella se describía el caso de varios pacientes que se habían sometido a la operación que tendrían que hacerle a su hermanito. Pero en el testimonio de cada paciente había la advertencia de que ningún especialista podía asegurar cómo sería la evolución de esos niños durante la infancia, la adolescencia o la edad adulta.

Rezó pidiendo por su padre, por Diane y también por su hermano. Le pidió a Dios que lo ayudara y le diera salud.

Luego sus pensamientos se volvieron a su esposa. Rezó por Rachel y rezó por su matrimonio. Había pensado que sus actividades sexuales de la noche anterior la habrían ayudado a sentirse más libre y más dispuesta a hablar con ella. Pero ahora temía que hubieran tenido justo el efecto contrario.

Tal vez si Rachel pensaba que ya se comunicaban con el cuerpo, no viera la necesidad de comunicarse con palabras.

Aún preocupada, volvió a buscar información sobre cardiología pediátrica. Leyó todos los artículos que encontró hasta que las letras se le volvieron borrosas y le costó mantener los ojos abiertos.

QRQR

Quinn se despertó con la sensación de que alguien la estaba observando.

Estaba en la cama, con Rachel sentada a su lado, rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos y mirándola a través de las gafas.

**- Es tarde **- le dijo Rachel -** Duerme.**

Quinn entornó los ojos para ver qué hora era en el reloj de la mesilla. La medianoche había quedado atrás.

**- Me he saltado la cena.**

**- Estabas agotada. Anoche te tuve despierta hasta muy tarde.**

Quinn bostezó.

**- Ven aquí.**

Rachel ignoró su mano extendida.

**- Eh **- susurró Quinn -** ¿No vas a darme un beso?**

Rachel le rozó los labios con los suyos en una caricia que sólo podría definirse como superficial.

**- No ha sido un gran beso **- protestó Quinn, frunciendo los labios -** Estás ahí, sentada en el borde de la cama como si fueras una gárgola, mirándome amenazadoramente. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa?**

**- No te estoy mirando amenazadoramente.**

Quinn se sentó y le rodeó los hombros con los brazos.

**- Entonces, bésame como si te apeteciera, esposo mío, que pareces una gárgola que no me mira ****amenazadoramente.**

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- ¿Una gárgola? Eres lo peor para el ego de una mujer, señora Berry.**

**- Eres mucho más guapa que yo, Profesora. Pero no me quejo.**

**- No digas tonterías -** replicó Rachel, malhumorada.

Quinn se echó hacia atrás, gruñendo de frustración.

**- Te quiero, Rachel, y por eso tengo tanta paciencia contigo, pero no voy a consentir que me apartes de tu vida. O hablas conmigo o me voy a casa.**

Quinn sintió la fuerza de su mirada antes de mirarla. Sus ojos eran brillantes e indignados en la oscuridad casi completa.

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Me iré a casa de mi padre. Al menos él hablará conmigo. Podré cuidarlo y cuidar a Diane cuando vuelvan y así hacer algo bueno. Te comportas como si no soportaras mi presencia - **Tumbándose en la cama, se quedó mirando el dosel.

**- Beatriz** - dijo Rachel en un tono de voz que demostraba que estaba sufriendo -** Si quieres ver a tu padre, iremos juntas. No permitiré que hagas el viaje sola. ¡Que el diablo me lleve si dejo que te vayas sin mí!**

Quinn sonrió débilmente.

**- Ésta es la Rachel con la que me casé. Pensaba que te había perdido -** Alargó la mano para quitarle las gafas. Las dejó en la mesilla y luego tiró de ella para que se tumbara.

Rachel se acostó de lado, mirándola. Luego, muy lentamente, le buscó los labios en la penumbra.

**- Por fin** - Quinn le apoyó la cabeza en el pecho **- Cuéntame por qué estás tan seria.**

**- No creo que quieras oírlo ahora mismo.**

**- Te equivocas. Quiero oírlo.**

**- Bien. Dijiste que yo quería que fueras otra persona para poderte follar** - dijo bruscamente - **No vuelvas a decir algo así.**

**- Lo siento** - susurró Quinn.

**- No es verdad. Lo juro ante Dios. Dejé esa vida atrás y no quiero volver a vivir así por nada del mundo.**

**- Y yo no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo. Sólo pretendía que descargaras tu mal humor conmigo en vez de estar sentada sola en la terraza, dándole vueltas a las cosas.**

**- Te aseguro que no estaba pensando en otras mujeres** - Parecía muy molesta -** Lo que hay entre nosotras es demasiado importante. No quiero que lo devalúes como si fuera una relación barata.**

Quinn se sentó de golpe.

**- Lo que hicimos anoche no tiene nada de barato. Nos queremos. Las dos habíamos recibido malas noticias. Necesitábamos consolarnos la una a la otra.**

**- Fui muy egoísta.**

**- Fue algo mutuo, ¿no te quedó claro? Yo te deseaba. Te necesitaba. Si tú fuiste egoísta, entonces también lo fui yo.**

**Pero a mí no me lo pareció. Sí, fue más agresivo y vigoroso de lo que acostumbramos, pero me prometiste que estaba segura contigo. Y me sentí segura.**

**Me dijiste que seríamos más atrevidas. Lo de anoche fue una de nuestras aventuras. Y, al dar, las ****dos recibimos.**

Quinn trató de mantenerse seria, pero no pudo. Se le escapó una risita y se tumbó de espaldas. Un segundo después, Rachel se había tumbado sobre ella y tenían las narices casi pegadas.

**- No creo que a san Francisco le hiciera gracia oírte usar su oración aplicada a nuestras prácticas sexuales** - protestó Rachel.

**- San Francisco creía en el amor y en el matrimonio. Lo entendería. Y, si no, al menos sabemos que permanecería callado.**

Rachel cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo disimular una sonrisa. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, la miró con ternura.

**- Podría vivir contigo toda la vida y nunca dejarías de sorprenderme** - La besó.

**- Me alegro de oírlo, Rachel, porque estamos juntas en esto. Aunque estés de mal humor, no me avergüenzo de lo que hacemos con nuestros cuerpos porque nuestras almas también están involucradas. No quiero que tú te avergüences tampoco.**

Cuando Rachel asintió, besándola con reverencia, Quinn le devolvió el beso.

**- Tú siempre dices que en esta cama estoy a salvo. Pues bien, quiero que sepas que, en mi cama, tú eres libre. Todas las cargas del pasado aquí no cuentan.**

**- De acuerdo** - Rachel le acarició la mejilla.

**- ¿Vas a contarme ahora por qué estabas tan preocupada anoche?**

**- Aún no** - Una sombra se cernió sobre su rostro - **Necesito un poco más de tiempo.**

Jugueteó con sus pendientes de diamantes.

**- Mi corazón es tuyo. Nunca lo dudes.**

Quinn se acomodó entre sus brazos, pero tardó en conciliar el sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Patito :*<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Les debo una disculpa enorme por haber tardado mas de tres días en actualizar, tuve una pequeña complicación con este capitulo de la cual se darán cuenta al leerlo. Se me hizo difícil adaptar una parte, pero no podía quitarla y listo. Puede que haya quedado mal, pero tengan en cuenta que los niños tienen muchas ocurrencias e imaginación :D**

**Gracias a VOS, tu sugerencia me dio una idea de como dejarla, espero que haya quedado bien o por lo menos lo mejor posible y por supuesto que te guste.**

**Cualquier cosa que no guste háganmelo saber.**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 15<strong>_

Quinn no era psicóloga. Aunque había hecho terapia y estaba familiarizada con el programa de recuperación en doce pasos, trataba de no diagnosticar a los demás, pero en el caso de su esposa no podía evitarlo. Algo le preocupaba. Algo lo bastante grave como para llevarla a retomar sus viejas costumbres a la hora de enfrentarse a los problemas.

Sospechaba que lo que le preocupaba estaba relacionado con la enfermedad del bebé de Russel y Diane, pero no estaba segura. La correlación de las dos cosas no demostraba que una hubiera causado la otra. Tal vez hubiera sido casualidad.

El caso era que, al no saber qué le pasaba, no podía ayudarla. Ni consolarla. Era como si un nubarrón negro se hubiera instalado sobre ellas, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Rachel de actuar como si no pasara nada.

Quinn sabía que algo pasaba. Y la negativa de Rachel a compartirlo con ella le hacía daño.

Su estancia en Umbría llegaba a su fin. Pronto viajarían a Florencia. Quinn estaba dispuesta a darle todo su amor y su apoyo, pero si cuando llegaran a Cambridge seguía sin confiar en ella, tomaría cartas en el asunto.

QRQR

El verano anterior, Rachel había colaborado como voluntaria en un orfanato franciscano durante el período en que se mantuvo apartada de Quinn. El personal del orfanato pronto descubrió que no era la voluntaria ideal. En vez de obedecer las órdenes que recibía, daba órdenes a todo el mundo. No dudaba en alterar el funcionamiento del centro, o exigir cambios en la comida o en las instalaciones. Y cuando el personal protestaba diciendo que no había dinero para hacerlo, lo ponía de su bolsillo.

En resumen, el director del orfanato, fra Silvestro, agradecía mucho sus donativos, pero se sintió aliviado cuando los franciscanos de la Santa Croce convencieron a Rachel de que sería más útil haciendo visitas guiadas y dando conferencias sobre la vida de Dante.

El monje se mostró encantado de que Quinn fuera a ir al orfanato con Rachel en agosto, esperando que moderara el agresivo estilo de caridad que practicaba su esposa.

Cuando las Berry llegaron, fueron recibidas por el director, su ayudante Elena y unos cuantos niños. Éstos, que tenían entre cuatro y ocho años, la llamaron Zia Quinn y le regalaron un ramo de flores y los dibujos que habían hecho para ella. Todos estaban pintados con colores vivos y en ellos se veía a niños sonrientes y a una mujer de pelo largo y oscuro en el centro.

Al principio, Rachel se sintió abrumada. Se vio reflejada en los ojos de los niños, especialmente de los más mayores. Se acordó de la sala de espera del hospital de Sunbury tras la muerte de su madre, cuando trataba de sacar algo de comer de la máquina expendedora. No tenía dinero y se había agachado para buscar alguna moneda perdida debajo de la máquina.

Enterró el recuerdo. Si no se hubiera encontrado con Gloria ese día, su vida habría sido muy distinta.

Quinn se agachó para saludar a los niños poniéndose a su altura. Se la veía muy cómoda, riendo y hablando con ellos en italiano.

Tras las presentaciones de rigor, las llevaron a un patio lateral donde las esperaban el resto de los niños, que tenían entre uno y doce años. El personal llevaba en brazos a los más pequeños, para que nose perdieran la fiesta.

Rachel no había podido alquilar animales de granja, pero a cambio contrató los servicios de cuatro ponis y de sus criadores. Los animales estaban atados en un extremo del patio, rodeados de un montón de excitados niños.

Había globos, juegos y un gran castillo hinchable. Las mesas estaban llenas de comida y dulces.

A un lado había una gran pirámide de paquetes de regalos.

**- ¿Cómo sabrán qué regalo es para cada niño?** - se preguntó Rachel en voz alta, echando un vistazo a los paquetes.

Quinn miró hacia la pila de regalos.

**- Seguro que tienen etiquetas con los nombres.**

**- ¿Y si no les gusta el regalo que reciben?**

**- Elena preguntó a cada niño lo que quería y eso es lo que hemos comprado** - Quinn le apretó la mano -** Deja de preocuparte. Si los niños te ven con el cejo fruncido, se van a asustar.**

Rachel hizo una mueca desdeñosa ante las injustas críticas, pero cambió de expresión.

Observó a Quinn mientras ésta jugaba con los niños, haciendo pompas de jabón o lanzando globos al aire. Un niño pequeño, de ojos y pelo oscuros, se encariñó de ella y pronto Quinn se lo cargó a la cadera, haciendo equilibrios para evitar un hilillo de baba, mientras se liberaba el pelo de los puños regordetes del pequeño.

Rachel tuvo una revelación tan intensa que le resultó dolorosa.

_«Quinn ha nacido para ser madre. Es amable, generosa y paciente. Tiene todo lo que le faltaba a mi madre biológica, todo lo que Gloria tenía en abundancia. Tal vez incluso sería suficiente para compensar mis carencias»_

Para mantener la melancolía a raya, ayudó a subir y bajar a los niños de los ponis. Quinn había acertado: los animales fueron lo más celebrado de la fiesta. Los niños hacían cola para acariciarlos y darles de comer entre paseo y paseo.

Cuando llegó la hora de repartir los regalos, Rachel se colocó tras la pirámide de paquetes, al lado de Quinn.

Fra Silvestro hizo un pequeño discurso, agradeciendo la generosidad de las Zie Berry.

Rachel y Quinn —que seguía llevando al pequeño en brazos— inclinaron la cabeza para agradecer los aplausos, antes de empezar a repartir los paquetes.

Rachel no pudo repartir muchos, porque un niño le tiró de los pantalones para llamar su atención.

**- Hola **- lo saludó Rachel en italiano -** ¿Cómo estás?**

**- ¿Eres tú?**

**- ¿Si soy quién?**

**- La chica Superman.**

Rachel lo miró sorprendida y luego sonrió por las ocurrencias del niño.

**- ¿Por qué crees que soy eso?**

**- Porque te pareces a él con esas gafas, pero eres una chica. ¿Puedo ver qué llevas debajo de la camisa?** - El niño señaló la impecable camisa blanca Oxford.

Rachel sonrió con ironía.

**- Hoy no llevo puesto el traje.**

**- Pero llevas las gafas parecidas a las de Clark Kent.**

Rachel se las quitó y se las quedó mirando con el cejo fruncido. Pensaba que sus monturas Prada eran mucho más elegantes que las horribles gafas de Clark Kent.

(Aunque tal vez se equivocaba)

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de ofenderse, porque en cuanto se quitó las gafas, el niño ahogó una exclamación. Pronto, un grupo de críos se había reunido a su alrededor.

**- Es la chica Superman** - susurró el primer niño, señalándola triunfalmente.

Rachel volvió a ponerse las gafas y le alborotó el pelo.

**- Me temo que no lo soy. Soy la Zia Rachel de América. Zia Quinn es mi esposa.**

Los niños se volvieron hacia Quinn, que seguía diciendo nombres en voz alta y repartiendo paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo de vivos colores. Al darse cuenta de que la estaban mirando, les dirigió una bonita sonrisa.

**- Es Lois Lane** - afirmó una vocecita.

**- Sí** - corroboró el primer niño **- También la hemos reconocido. Es Lois Lane.**

Rachel la examinó con nuevos ojos.

- **Pensaba que Lois era más alta -** murmuró.

**- Tengo un dibujo -** dijo otro pequeño -** ¿Ves? -** Le mostró la cubierta de un tebeo de Superman - **Es ella.**

**- Se ha cortado el pelo** - comentó otro niño, desencantado - **Me gustaba más con el pelo largo.**

**- Qué me vas a contar** - murmuró Rachel.

**- ¿Puedes hacer trucos?** - preguntó una niña.

**- ¿Qué clase de trucos? -** Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no echarse a reír.

**- No sé: levantar cosas pesadas, ver a través de las paredes, volar...**

**- ¡Oh, sí, volar!** - Los niños empezaron a dar saltos, alborotados.

Miró a su alrededor. Cada vez había más niños rodeándolo. Suspiró y levantó las manos, pidiéndoles silencio.

Luego se inclinó hacia ellos y susurró:

**- Nadie sabe que Clark Kent es Superman, por lo tanto nadie sabe de mi.**

**- Yo lo sé -** replicó un niño, levantando la mano.

Rachel se echó a reír.

**- Sí, vosotros lo sabéis, pero los adultos no. Lois y yo hemos venido a la fiesta, pero necesitamos que nos guardéis el secreto. ¿De acuerdo?**

Algunos niños la miraron con escepticismo, pero casi todos asintieron.

**- Lois tiene regalos para todos. ¿Por qué no vais a saludarla y a recoger el vuestro?**

Reaccionando de maneras distintas, los críos empezaron a dispersarse y pronto estuvieron distraídos con otras cosas.

Quinn, que había oído parte de la conversación, le guiñó un ojo a Rachel.

**- Así que la _"chica Superman"_, ¿eh?**

Rachel negó con la cabeza. A lo largo de sus treinta y cinco años de vida la habían llamado muchas cosas, pero hasta ese día nadie la había confundido con "la chica" Superman. Aunque tenía que admitir que Quinn sería una Lois Lane preciosa.

Se preguntó si en Florencia habría alguna tienda de disfraces abierta en aquella época del año.

Mientras pensaba en ello (y en alguna otra cosa no apta para menores), notó que alguien la estaba observando. Al mirar hacia abajo, se encontró con una niña pequeña, rubia. La estaba mirando con los dedos metidos en la boca.

Rachel le sonrió.

_**- Ciao, tesoro.**_

Ella se quitó los dedos de la boca y alargó los brazos.

Al principio, no entendió lo que quería. La niña levantó un poco más los brazos y los movió de un lado a otro.

**- Te está pidiendo que la cojas en brazos, chica de acero** - le aclaró Quinn.

Cuando Rachel levantó a la niña, ésta sonrió antes de volver a meterse los dedos en la boca.

En ese momento, cruzó una mirada con Quinn, quien la saludó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de seguir repartiendo los regalos.

**- Maria no habla.**

Rachel se volvió hacia Elena, la eficiente ayudante de fra Silvestro.

Ésta le retiró un mechón de pelo a la niña de la cara, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja.

**- Es raro que haya ido a buscarla. Normalmente se esconde de los extraños.**

**- ¿Cuántos años tiene?** - preguntó Rachel.

**- Tres** - respondió Elena, pasándose al inglés -** Pero no ha dicho nada desde que llegó, hace casi un año.**

**- ¿Por qué no?**

**- Demasiados traumas.**

Rachel miró la cara angelical de la niña y maldijo para sus adentros.

**- ¿Volverá a hablar algún día?**

**- Esperamos que sí. Vivir con una familia le iría muy bien.**

Sin darse cuenta, Rachel agarró a la niña con más fuerza.

**- ¿Es difícil encontrar familias?**

**- A veces** - Elena sonrió a la pequeña y le preguntó en italiano si lo estaba pasando bien.

Maria asintió y señaló hacia los ponis.

**- Ah, creo que te gustaría dar un paseo en poni. ¿Quieres que te lleve?**

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

**- Yo lo haré.**

Llevó a la niña hacia los ponis y le preguntó cuál era su favorito. Ella señaló el más pequeño, uno negro con manchas blancas. Tenía la cola trenzada y atada con una cinta roja. Se llamaba _Cioccolato._

Con cuidado, Rachel la sentó sobre la silla y le apoyó la mano en la espalda mientras el dueño sujetaba las riendas y las llevaba a dar una vuelta por el patio.

Maria sonrió y se agarró a la crin del animal con sus diminutos dedos.

Mientras Rachel daba vueltas al patio acompañándola, se dio cuenta de que su vida podía haber sido muy distinta. No era una huérfana. Era una mujer con una familia gracias a Gloria y a Leroy, que le habían abierto sus corazones y las puertas de su casa.

Aunque la oscuridad que se había apoderado de su alma aún no había desaparecido, dio las gracias por la esperanza que había brillado en su vida. Y prometió compartir esa esperanza con otros.

Encontraría la manera.

QRQR

Quinn se quedó embobada observando a su esposa mientras que estaba rodeado de niños y, más tarde, con la niña pequeña. Había algo que la emocionaba al ver una mujer hecha y derecha explicándoles a un grupo de niños que no era "la chica" Superman. No había tenido demasiadas oportunidades de ver a Rachel relacionándose con niños. Nunca la acompañaba cuando iba de voluntaria al Hogar Italiano para Huérfanos. La había visto con Alex, claro, pero no demasiadas veces.

Verla tan protectora y dulce con Maria le había llegado al corazón.

La Profesora era intimidante. En ocasiones podía ser fría y estirada. En otras, como cuando la había encontrado fumando en la terraza, la preocupaba. Pero la sorprendente amabilidad y dulzura con que trataba a los niños hizo que se preguntara cómo se comportaría con sus propios hijos. Les alborotaría el pelo y les hablaría de Superman. Llevaría a su hija en brazos y la trataría como a una princesa.

Al verla sonriendo y charlando con la silenciosa niña, Quinn se percató de que lo que le había dicho Tammy era cierto: los niños sacan a la luz lo mejor de las personas buenas.

Y ella deseaba darle a Rachel la oportunidad de desarrollar esa parte de su personalidad.

Algún día.

QRQR

Al final de la larga pero enriquecedora jornada, Quinn se sentó junto a Rachel en la terraza de su habitación favorita en el Hotel Gallery Art. Tanto la terraza como la habitación estaban llenas de recuerdos para ambas. Era el lugar donde Quinn le había entregado su virginidad; el lugar donde Rachel se había refugiado cuando se sintió a punto de recaer en sus adicciones tras su separación.

Rachel estaba tumbada en el banco tapizado de cojines, con las manos en la nuca, mirando el cielo cuajado de estrellas. Quinn estaba sentada a su lado, bebiendo un vaso de San Pellegrino.

**- ¿No prefieres un poco de vino?**

**- Agua está bien, _Chica Superman_.**

A Rachel se le escapó una sonrisa.

- **Ha sido una conversación de lo más interesante. Me habían llamado muchas cosas en la vida, pero nunca **_**"Chica Superman".**_

Quinn le acarició el brazo.

**- Porque no se atreven. La verdad es que me gusta imaginarte como la guapa pero empollona profesora de día; sexy mujer de acero de noche.**

**- ¿No te dije que no me llamaras empollona?** - Rachel la agarró por la muñeca y tiró de Quinn hasta que quedó tumbada sobre ella.

El agua estuvo a punto de caerse del vaso, así que se lo quitó de la mano y lo dejó a un lado.

Rachel le acarició la nariz con la suya.

**- ¿Quieres que te muestre de qué acero estoy hecha?**

**- Lo estoy deseando** - susurró Quinn.

**- Nunca había pensado en ti como en Lois Lane, pero el parecido es extraordinario.**

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

**- Y yo pensando todo este tiempo que estabas enamorada de Beatriz y ahora resulta que en realidad estabas colada por Lois Lane. Voy a tener que cambiar el género de mis lecturas.**

**- No hará falta. Pero una sesión de juegos de rol de vez en cuando podría ser interesante, señorita Lane.**

**- Tendremos que dar una fiesta de disfraces por Halloween.**

Rachel le resiguió la mandíbula con un dedo.

- **No hace falta que esperemos hasta entonces.**

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Quinn al oír su tono de voz.

**- Me encantará. ¿Lo has pasado bien en la fiesta?**

**- Por supuesto** - respondió Rachel, volviendo a mirar el cielo.

Quinn suspiró y recuperó el vaso. Bebió un sorbo de agua mientras se planteaba cómo sacar el tema.

**- Ha pasado algo, ¿verdad?**

**- Sí.**

Quinn esperó a que se lo explicara, pero no lo hizo. Se levantó para dejar el vaso en la mesa y luego volvió a acercarse a Rachel. Se sentó a su lado y le apoyó un brazo en el vientre.

**- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?**

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

Quinn suspiró decepcionada.

**- La lista de cosas que no quieres contarme no para de crecer.**

**- Que no hable no quiere decir que quiera hacerte daño.**

**- Pero me hace daño igualmente** - Quinn resopló, frustrada -** ¿Cómo puedo ser tu compañera si no me cuentas tus cosas?**

**- Lucy, te prometo que hablaré contigo. No tomaré ninguna decisión sin consultártelo antes. Pero necesito... aclararme antes.**

**- ¿Y no puedes tratar de aclararte hablando conmigo? Soy buena escuchando. Tal vez podría ayudarte.**

**- Lo sé. Sé que eres buena escuchando. La mejor. Pero a veces una persona necesita tomar decisiones por sí misma.**

**- ¿Es así como decís ahora **_**«No hace falta que llenes tu preciosa cabecita con esas cosas, cariño»?**_

Rachel se echó a reír y le besó la palma de la mano

-** Eres adorable.**

Quinn se apartó y se cruzó de brazos.

**- No has elegido el mejor momento para ser condescendiente, Rachel.**

Poniéndose de lado, Rachel le besó la arruga que se le había formado entre las cejas.

**- No pretendo ser condescendiente. Eres adorable -** Tras una pausa, la miró intensamente y añadió - **Verte con esos niños, ver lo amable que has sido con ellos y lo cómoda que estabas, me ha** **hecho darme cuenta de que tienes un gran instinto maternal.**

**- Ha sido un día muy especial. Tus ponis han tenido mucho éxito.**

**- Tenías razón, como siempre.**

**- Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan triste?**

**- No puedo soportar la idea de dejarlos allí** - respondió Rachel, sin poder esconder más su angustia.

Quinn la observó sorprendida. Si en el orfanato se había sentido así, lo había disimulado muy bien.

**- Los niños están bien tratados. El personal los adora. Están a salvo.**

**- Pero no deja de ser un orfanato.**

**- Sí **- Quinn le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente y le acarició la cabeza, tratando de calmarla.

**- Sé lo que se siente **- dijo Rachel con un hilo de voz -** Cuando mi madre murió, pasé varios meses sin saber dónde iba a acabar. Podría haber ido a parar a un orfanato o a una familia de acogida. O podrían haberme enviado a vivir con los parientes de ella en Nueva York.**

**Estaba en una especie de limbo. No sabía si alguien iba a llamar a la puerta y se me iba a llevar, o si Leroy y Gloria se cansarían de mí.**

**- Nunca habrían hecho algo así.**

**- Pero yo no lo sabía. Para mí eran extraños. Además, yo no era una buena candidata para la adopción. Mi propio padre no quiso saber nada de mí, igual que la familia de mi madre. Habrían dejado que una niña de su propia familia se quedara en el orfanato. ¿Entiendes que no quiera saber nada de ellos?**

Quinn le apoyó una mano en la mejilla.

**- Lo entiendo, pero no estoy de acuerdo en que no fueras fácil de adoptar. Gloria y Leroy se encariñaron contigo desde el primer momento.**

**- Si no me hubieran acogido, ¿adónde habría ido a parar?**

**- Estas preguntas no te llevan a ninguna parte. Tienes una familia que te quiere y me tienes a mí.**

**- Lo eres todo para mí, Lucy.**

La belleza de sus palabras le llegó al corazón. Se inclinó hacia Rachel para mostrarle con un beso lo que aquello había significado para ella.

Cuando intentó apartarse, Rachel se lo impidió.

**- Podríamos adoptar.**

**- Pensaba que querías que tuviéramos un hijo antes.**

Rachel apartó la vista.

**- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha cambiado algo?** - insistió Quinn, al notar que volvía a cerrarse.

**- Los niños como Maria merecen tener un hogar. ¡Ni siquiera habla! -** exclamó Rachel muy alterada.

**- Podríamos ayudar a Elena a buscarle un hogar. Conoces a mucha gente aquí.**

**- ¿Qué me dices de nosotras?**

**- ¿Qué pasa con nosotras?**

**- ¿Por qué no la adoptamos nosotras?**

Quinn la miró a los ojos y descubrió, asombrada, que hablaba en serio.

**- Cariño, no somos buenas candidatas para adoptar una niña tan pequeña.**

**- Nos queremos y la querríamos a ella. Tenemos una casa con jardín. Hablamos italiano.**

**- Maria es una niña con necesidades especiales y nosotras seríamos madres primerizas. Me preocupa mucho equivocarme.**

Rachel se sentó bruscamente.

**- ¿Cómo vas a equivocarte? Eres la bondad y la amabilidad personificadas. Los niños se sienten atraídos por ti.**

**- No estoy preparada.**

**- Pero ¿y si tuvieras ayuda? La facultad me debe un año sabático. Fue una de las condiciones que puse cuando dejé Toronto.**

Quinn la miró incrédula.

**- ¿Usarías tu año sabático para quedarte en casa conmigo y un crío pequeño?**

**- ¿Por qué no? Los niños no están despiertos todo el rato. Podríamos turnarnos. Reconoce que ****tener un par de manos más en la casa haría las cosas más fáciles.**

**- Ninguna de las dos tiene demasiada idea de cuidar niños.**

**- Tenemos a Rebecca.**

Quinn se echó a reír.

**- Rebecca es maravillosa, pero es la asistenta, no la niñera. Sus hijos ya son mayores. No creo que quisiera ayudarnos con uno tan pequeño.**

**- Creo que si hablaras con ella te sorprenderías. De hecho, ella misma se ofreció a ayudarnos si algún día teníamos un bebé.**

Quinn se apartó de Rachel.

**- ¿Ya lo has hablado con Rebecca?**

Rachel levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

**- No, pero antes de casarnos, me dijo un día que esperaba quedarse mucho tiempo con nosotras; el tiempo suficiente como para vernos formar una familia.**

Rachel frunció el cejo y calló un momento antes de continuar:

**- No soy la enemiga, Lucy. No estoy constantemente buscando maneras de sabotear tu vida académica. Ni tu vida en general.**

Quinn agachó la cabeza.

**- Lo siento. Es que tengo la sensación de que cualquier cosa me hará perder la concentración y no aprobaré.**

**- Creo que es lo más honesto que has dicho nunca.**

Quinn levantó la cabeza y la miró entornando los ojos.

**- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**- Pues quiero decir, cariño, que te preocupa fracasar. Aunque haya tanta gente dispuesta a ayudarte para evitarlo. Incluidos Rebecca y yo.**

Quinn empezó a protestar, pero Rachel la interrumpió:

**- Sentir inquietud antes de formar una familia es normal, pero creo que te sentirías insegura igualmente, aunque no hubiéramos hablado de hijos. Y eso tiene más que ver con la imagen que tienes de ti misma que con el programa de estudios.**

Quinn abrió mucho los ojos.

**- Yo... No, no es verdad.**

**- Lo es. Lo sé porque yo me sentía igual cuando estaba en Harvard. Creo que todo el mundo que tiene una acusada conciencia de su propia identidad siente esa preocupación** - Poniéndole la mano enla nuca, la atrajo hacia ella -** Puedes hacerlo, Lucy. Creo en ti.**

Quinn sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y, casi sin darse cuenta, se encontró entre sus brazos.

Rachel le dijo al oído:

**- Me gustaría que Maria viniera a casa con nosotras. De hecho, me gustaría que nos los lleváramos a todos. Pero tus estudios son sólo tuyos. Es algo que vas a tener que hacer a tu manera.**

**- ¿Por eso no me cuentas lo que te preocupa?**

Rachel soltó el aire con fuerza.

**- No. Aún sigo dándole vueltas.**

**- Sin mí.**

**- Te lo contaré cuando lo tenga más claro. Como te dije en Umbría, no haré nada sin consultártelo antes. Necesito un poco más de tiempo.**

Quinn negó con la cabeza, pero prefirió no volver a discutir con Rachel.

**- ¿Seguirás yendo al Hogar Italiano para Huérfanos? **- le pregunto Quinn.

**- Sí, claro. Me necesitan. Les he prometido a los mayores que si aprueban el instituto con sobresaliente de media les pagaré el viaje a Italia.**

**- Ya estás cambiando la vida de esos chicos. Deberías sentirte orgullosa de ti misma.**

Rachel esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

**- ¿Estás segura de que no estás preparada para adoptar? La querríamos mucho** - insistió Rachel, con la mirada cargada de emoción.

Quinn recordó las imágenes de ese día. Vio a Rachel con Maria y con los demás niños y deseó de todo corazón darle lo que pedía, pero sabía que no sería correcto.

**- Lo sé, pero como la queremos, hemos de buscar lo que sea mejor para ella. Y lo mejor para ella es que se quede con una familia de aquí. No con una pareja de americanas recién casadas que aún no tienen las ideas claras. Tendrías que dejar de fumar.**

**- Eso no supondría ningún problema** - Rachel la miró con atención -** Estás preocupada por las drogas, ¿me equivoco?**

Quinn se removió inquieta mientras Rachel la observaba.

- **No parece que confíes mucho en mí **- le dijo Rachel.

**- Confío totalmente en ti, pero no puedo evitar acordarme de mi madre y de sus numerosas recaídas.**

Rachel se soltó de su abrazo.

**- Bueno, pues yo no tengo ninguna intención de recaer.**

**- Bien.**

**- Tal vez deberíamos hablar de tus recaídas. El mes pasado te enfrentaste a una dificultad y le pediste consejo a Paul.**

Los ojos de Quinn lanzaron chispas.

**- No vuelvas a echármelo en cara. Me disculpé, ¿ya lo has olvidado?**

**- Tienes razón, lo siento** - se excusó Rachel secamente.

**- ¿Estamos manteniendo una conversación sincera o sólo estás tratando de manipularme? **- dijo Quinn.

Rachel la miró con disgusto.

**- Es una conversación sincera. Siento haber metido a Paul en esto.**

Quinn suspiró.

**- Entiendo que es difícil ver a los niños en el orfanato y tener que dejarlos ahí. A mí también me cuesta. Pero si nos lleváramos a Maria ahora, no sería lo mejor para ella.**

**- Ese orfanato está muy bien, pero no es lo mismo que vivir con una familia.**

**- Precisamente por eso no debemos adoptarla.**

**- Ésta no es la Lucy que conozco -** Rachel se levantó.

**- Oh, sí. Sí que lo es.**

**- La Lucy que conozco se quitaría el abrigo para dárselo a un pobre.**

Quinn dio un paso hacia Rachel, con la cara roja de rabia.

**- Me quitaría toda la ropa que llevo para dársela a Maria. Pero quiero que esté con una familia estable y con experiencia en tratar con niños. Está traumatizada. Llevarla a un lugar desconocido, donde no entiende el idioma, lejos de sus amigos y de todo lo que le resulta familiar no puede ser bueno para ella. Estaríamos haciéndole más daño. Y no pienso consentirlo.**

**No me importa que pienses que soy una zorra despiadada, o cualquier otra cosa que se te pase por la cabeza.**

Y con una mirada cargada de reproche, entró en la habitación.

**- ¡Joder!** - gritó Rachel, cogiendo el vaso de agua y arrojándolo lejos.

El cristal se hizo añicos contra el suelo de la terraza.

Desde lejos, le llegó el ruido de la puerta del baño cerrándose de golpe.

Apoyando las manos en la barandilla, se echó hacia adelante y dejó caer la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchos besos Patito :* :*<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 16<strong>_

_Agosto de 2011_

_Washington, D. C._

Simon, el hijo del senador Talbot, se levantó y se subió rápidamente los vaqueros.

**- ¿Dónde está mi polo?** - preguntó, mirando a su alrededor, sin ver el polo azul cielo que combinaba perfectamente con el color de sus ojos.

**- En la silla** - Su novia, Natalie, se sentó, sin molestarse en taparse con la sábana.

Como siempre, los ojos de Simon se fueron directos a sus pechos, que ella se había operado el año anterior. Apoyó una rodilla en la cama.

**- Dios, cómo me alegro de haber comprado estos dos -** Bajó la cabeza y se metió un pezón en la boca, succionándolo con fuerza antes de morderlo.

**- Ven** - lo animó ella, tocándolo por encima de los pantalones, pero Simon se alejó.

**- Tengo que irme. Te llamaré** - Encontró el polo y se lo puso antes de sentarse para ponerse los calcetines y los zapatos.

**- ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?**

Natalie se arrodilló tras él y le besó el cuello. Le recorrió la mandíbula con un dedo, deslizándolo sobre las cicatrices que le habían quedado tras su único pero violento encuentro con Rachel Berry.

Él la apartó sacudiendo los hombros.

**- Estate quieta.**

**- Lo siento -** Se sentó sobre los talones, arrepentida - **Apenas se notan. Nadie las ve. Y a mí me parece que te dan un aire de tipo duro.**

Simon se volvió hacia ella y le dirigió una mirada glacial.

**- ¿Cuándo volveré a verte? -** insistió Natalie, ladeando la cabeza.

**- De momento, no.**

**- ¿Por qué no?**

**- Tenemos que dejar enfriar las cosas.**

**- Pero si todo va muy bien... Trabajo para tu padre, ¡por el amor de Dios!**

**- Pero mi padre piensa que nuestra relación no es nada serio. Ésa fue la condición que puso para aceptarte. No puedo permitir que alguien me vea entrando o saliendo de tu apartamento. La gente nos observa.**

**- Pues podemos quedar en un hotel** - Trató de agarrarlo del brazo, pero sólo encontró aire.

Simon se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio.

**- Mi padre me ha pedido que invite a cenar a la hija del senador Hudson.**

**- ¿Qué? -** exclamó Natalie, levantándose de un salto y plantándose ante él desnuda, con los ojos verdes brillando furiosos y sus rizos pelirrojos alborotados.

Simon le agarró la nuca con una mano.

**- No te pongas histérica.**

Natalie se estremeció al notar la frialdad de su voz.

**- No, no lo haré. Lo siento.**

Él le acarició el cuello con el pulgar.

- **Bien, porque no me gusta que te pongas histérica.**

Bajó las manos y le agarró el culo.

**- Sólo es una cena. Acaba de terminar el primer curso en la Universidad de Duke y ha venido aquí a pasar las vacaciones. Saldremos a cenar y espero convencerla para que hable bien de mi padre. Todas las ayudas son bienvenidas.**

**- ¿Te la tirarás?**

Simon resopló.

**- ¿Me tomas el pelo? Seguro que es virgen. Ya tuve más que de sobra de esa mierda con Quinn.**

Ella arrugó la nariz al oír el nombre de su antigua compañera de habitación.

**- ¿Qué te hace pensar que la hija de los Hudson sea virgen?**

**- Su familia es muy religiosa. Son sureños. No lo sé, pero me lo imagino.**

**- Quinn también era religiosa y eso no le impidió comértela** - le recordó Natalie, cruzándose de brazos.

**- Deja a Quinn fuera de esto. No necesito que la imbécil de su novia me complique más la vida.**

**- Es la imbécil de su esposa actualmente.**

**- Me importa una mierda lo que sea. Ya lo sabes -** La atrajo hacia él con violencia **- No vuelvas a mencionar a ninguna de las dos.**

**- ¿Y cómo crees que me siento? El padre de mi novio le ha organizado una cita con una santurrona porque piensa que yo soy una puta.**

Él le agarró el trasero con las dos manos.

**- Por fin vamos por buen camino. Sólo tenemos que esperar a que pasen las elecciones.**

**- Oh, soy muy buena esperando** - Natalie se dejó caer de rodillas ante él y le desabrochó los vaqueros - **Pero creo que necesitas que te recuerde a quién estás dejando.**

QRQR

_Florencia, Italia_

Rachel fumaba un solitario cigarrillo mientras contemplaba los trozos del vaso de agua roto. Lucy se había enfadado por su culpa.

No era la primera vez que rompía cosas delante de ella. Había destrozado su antiguo teléfono móvil cuando el hijo de puta de Simon la había llamado.

Inspiró hondo, haciendo entrar el aire hasta el fondo de los pulmones antes de soltarlo por la nariz.

No definiría su relación con Quinn como tormentosa, aunque la verdad era que últimamente estaban discutiendo mucho. Habían discutido sobre el tema de la conferencia en Selinsgrove. Y también en Umbría, cuando le había preguntado por su madre.

Y esa noche habían alcanzado un nuevo récord negativo cuando Quinn la había acusado de pensar que era una zorra. No podía estar más equivocada. Ni siquiera podía pronunciar esa palabra en la misma frase que su nombre.

Pero había perdido los nervios antes de poder explicárselo.

Sus secretos a Quinn le estaban haciendo daño, lo sabía. Pero no quería hablar de las cosas que la martirizaban hasta haber encontrado una solución. No quería parecer débil ni indecisa. O, aún peor, no quería que la compasión de Quinn se transformara en lástima. Prefería que se enfadara. Lo que no podía soportar era que le perdiera el respeto.

No había encontrado una solución. Todavía no. Se debatía entre dos salidas extremas, pero ambas eran inadmisibles. En esos momentos, le faltaba valor o sabiduría para dar con una alternativa válida para las dos.

Lucy tenía razón. Si adoptaban un niño, tendría que dejar de fumar. Pero lo había dejado ya una vez, mientras se rehabilitaba. Podía volver a hacerlo.

Pensó en Russel y Diane. Habían pasado de la euforia de saber que iban a ser padres a la desolación de enterarse de que su hijo tenía un defecto que ponía en riesgo su vida. No se podía ni imaginar la impotencia que debían de estar sintiendo. Había conocido una sombra de esa impotencia cuando Paulina…

Se obligó a centrarse en el cigarrillo que tenía en las manos. Esa noche no podía permitirse vagar por esa senda oscura.

Levantó la vista hacia la silueta de Florencia. Contempló la torre del Palazzo Vecchio y los demás edificios iluminados mientras esperaba a que Quinn se durmiera.

Fue al baño a lavarse los dientes y se desnudó, dejando la ropa tirada en el suelo. Se dio una ducha rápida para quitarse el olor a tabaco de la piel.

Desnuda y con el pelo húmedo, se deslizó entre las sábanas, con cuidado de no tocarla. Un rápido vistazo le había revelado que se había puesto un camisón y que se había tumbado de lado, dándole la espalda.

_«Mensaje recibido, cariño»_

Mientras se acostaba, le pareció que Quinn murmuraba algo, inquieta.

**- Lo siento** - musitó Rachel.

Al ver que no respondía, apagó la luz y se puso asimisma de espaldas a Quinn.

Inmediatamente, Quinn se volvió hacia Rachel y la abrazó desde atrás.

**- Yo también lo siento.**

**- Prometimos que no volveríamos a irnos a la cama enfadadas.**

**- No estoy enfadada, Rachel. Estoy dolida.**

Rachel hizo una mueca de dolor y se aferró al brazo que le rodeaba la cintura.

**- Tienes razón sobre Maria. Es que quería hacer algo por ella. Y nunca he pensado que seas una zorra. No creo que seas fría ni despiadada. Eres mi amada.**

**- Entonces necesito que seas más amable conmigo. La verdad, Rachel, estos últimos días a tu lado han sido muy duros. No quiero que nuestro matrimonio sea así.**

Rachel se tensó.

**- Encontraré la manera de compensarte. Te lo prometo.**

**- No quiero que me compenses. Sólo quiero que me cuentes qué te pasa.**

**- Lo haré. Te lo prometo.**

**- Cuéntamelo ahora** - ordenó Quinn con firmeza.

**- Por favor, Lucy** - susurró Rachel -** Te pido que me des un poco más de tiempo.**

**- ¿Para que puedas tomar tu importante decisión sin mí?**

**- No haré nada sin hablarlo antes contigo. ¿Nunca has estado preocupada por algo y has tratado de hallar la mejor solución por tu cuenta? No puedes tomar esta decisión por mí -** Negó con lacabeza - **Sólo te pido que tengas un poco de compasión.**

Quinn la miró a los ojos y no vio ni rastro de falsedad en ellos.

- **Te daré un poco más de tiempo. Pero quiero que llames al doctor Townsend.**

Rachel abrió la boca para protestar, pero Quinn la interrumpió:

**- No aceptaré una negativa. O me cuentas qué te preocupa o hablaré yo con él. Si no quieres hacerlo por ti, hazlo por nosotras, pero habla con alguien, por favor.**

Respirando hondo, Rachel asintió.

QRQR

Rachel se despertó cuando estaba a punto de amanecer y salió de la habitación antes de que Quinn se despertara. Aunque le dolió dejar la calidez de sus brazos, tenía una misión que cumplir. Y cuanto antes obtuviera la información que necesitaba, más cerca estaría de encontrar una solución.

(O eso esperaba)

Esa tarde tenía una importante reunión con su viejo amigo, el _dottore_ Vitali, director de la Galería de los Uffizi.

Rachel estaba más decidida que nunca a demostrarle a su esposa lo mucho que la amaba. Y a hacerlo en público.

Al salir del hotel, pensó que las calles de Florencia le gustaban especialmente por la mañana temprano, antes de que la ciudad se desperezara.

Se detuvo en la cafetería del Museo Gucci en la Piazza della Signoria a tomar un espresso y un bollo. Los disfrutó sentada en la terraza mientras leía _La Nazione_, haciendo tiempo hasta que Elena empezara su jornada laboral en el orfanato.

A las diez en punto llamó a la puerta. La mujer se mostró muy sorprendida al verla y más sorprendida aún al enterarse del motivo de su visita.

Le dio las gracias por su interés por Maria y le sugirió que, si quería ayudar a la niña, podía pagar el coste del terapeuta que la visitaba para hacer que recuperase el habla.

Cuando Rachel sacó el tema de la adopción, Elena le dijo que adoptar un niño en Italia no era fácil. Sólo se permitía hacerlo a parejas que llevaran más de tres años casadas. Aunque Lucy y ella decidieran quedarse con Maria, el gobierno italiano se opondría.

Rachel se marchó con la lección aprendida, tras haber hecho una generosa donación para cubrir los gastos de la pequeña. Además, insistió en que Elena se pusiera en contacto con ella si surgían nuevas necesidades.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, se sentó en una cafetería cerca de la iglesia de la Santa Croce. En vez de quedarse mirando a las guapas mujeres que pasaban, hizo unas cuantas llamadas, tratando de convencer a las mejores familias de Florencia de que ayudaran al orfanato mediante adopciones o acogidas.

Obtuvo reacciones variadas. Todo el mundo parecía dispuesto a desprenderse de parte de su dinero para ayudar económicamente a la institución, pero ninguna de las parejas estaba interesada en la acogida. La adopción quedaba absolutamente descartada.

Una vez más, Rachel fue consciente del derroche de generosidad de que había sido objeto en su infancia, al darse cuenta de todas las razones a las que Leroy y Gloria podían haberse aferrado para no adoptarla. Por suerte para ella, no lo hicieron.

QRQR

Lucy se despertó en la cama vacía de una silenciosa habitación de hotel. Pero Rachel le había dejado un vaso de agua en la mesilla, junto a una nota:

_He ido a hacer unos recados. Volveré a tiempo para arreglarme para la inauguración de esta noche._

_Te quiero._

_Y me gusta mi cuerpo cuando está con tu cuerpo, R._

En el dorso, Rachel le había escrito el poema de e.e. cummings que empezaba con la última frase de su nota.

Quinn leyó y releyó el poema, preguntándose qué tipo de recados habría ido a hacer.

Tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco culpable. Rachel tenía razón. Maria necesitaba una familia que la quisiera y se preocupara por ella. No le extrañaba que Rachel se sintiera tan atraída por la niña.

Aunque seguía igual de agobiada y angustiada por el peso de las obligaciones académicas, no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que estaba siendo egoísta al poner su educación por delante del bienestar de una niña.

De todos modos, no le parecía adecuado llevarla lejos de su país, a una casa desconocida, llena de extraños. Especialmente sin saber qué era lo que tanto preocupaba a Rachel.

_«Tal vez quiere que tengamos hijos en seguida y se está preparando para plantearme el tema»_

Le dio unas cuantas vueltas al tema, pero luego lo dejó de lado. Rachel le había asegurado que entendía su ansiedad respecto al doctorado. No iba a cargarla con más preocupaciones. Había trabajado tanto para llegar hasta allí… Sus comentarios de la noche anterior sobre _«la Lucy que conocía»_ le habían hecho mucho daño. Ella se había pasado la vida tratando de ser compasiva con los demás. Y no creía que ser buena persona obligara a abandonar todos los sueños personales.

Por mucho que quisiera ayudar a Maria, no podía asumir una adopción en ese momento. Tal vez al cabo de un par de años, cuando se conocieran mejor y Quinn estuviera ya más avanzada en su tesis. Una vez acabados los cursos de doctorado, podría dedicarse exclusivamente a la preparación del proyecto y a la redacción del texto. Era más fácil combinar la maternidad con la investigación desde casa.

(O eso suponía)

Seguía preocupada por su esposa. No sabía qué demonios secretos la atormentaban, ni por qué se mostraba tan reservada sobre las soluciones que buscaba.

Cogió su iPhone de la mesilla de noche y le envió un mensaje:

_R:_

_He echado de menos despertarme a tu lado esta mañana._

_Gracias por la nota y el poema._

_Con ganas de que llegue ya la inauguración._

_Yo también te quiero. _

_Q. xx_

Luego, haciendo un esfuerzo para ejercer la caridad, se vistió y pasó el día buscando al mendigo al que le había dado dinero durante su primera visita a Florencia con Rachel.

Buscó y preguntó por todo el centro, pero nadie parecía recordar a ningún hombre que respondiera a esa descripción.

Mientras Lucy ahogaba sus penas en una limonada helada en el bar Perseo, Rachel estaba acabando su reunión con el dottore Massimo Vitali en los Uffizi. Cuando volvió a la habitación, la encontró vacía, pero el aroma de azahar de la colonia de Quinn permanecía en el aire.

Tenía muy buenos recuerdos de su anterior visita a Florencia. En la suite del hotel había una pared que le gustaría poder enmarcar o convertir en una capilla. Recordó los primeros tiempos de su relación. Había tenido que esforzarse mucho para ganarse la confianza de Lucy. De pronto, le vino una imagen de cómo sería su vida sin ella: vacía, desnuda, fría.

Tenía que resolver sus problemas en seguida, o la brecha entre ellas crecería y crecería hasta que acabara perdiéndola.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de la consulta del terapeuta. Al no encontrar a nadie, dejó un mensaje largo.

Después abrió el portátil y, tras conectarse a Google, escribió dos palabras: _«Hiram Davis»_

QRQR

Varias horas después, Quinn estaba en el cuarto de baño, maquillándose, mientras Rachel se peinaba a su lado.

Cuando Quinn se rozó con los dedos una zona del cuello, se encogió sin querer. Aunque la señal que le había dejado el mordisco de Simon ya no era visible, cada vez que se tocaba allí notaba sus dientes.

Una mano cariñosa le acarició la nuca.

**- No volverá a hacerte daño nunca más.**

Quinn buscó los ojos de Rachel en el espejo.

**- Ojalá pudiera creerlo, pero no puedo quitarme de encima la sensación de que Natalie y él no han ****acabado conmigo.**

**- No se atreverían** - insistió Rachel, dándole un beso en la frente.

**- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?**

Una sombra le cruzó el rostro, pero en seguida la eclipsó con una sonrisa.

**- Confía en mí.**

**- Mi padre me ha llamado antes** - dijo Quinn, resiguiendo el borde de la encimera de mármol con un dedo.

**- ¿Qué te ha dicho?**

**- Tienen previsto casarse el Día del Trabajador. Será una boda íntima. No quieren esperar más. Papá está más a gusto en su casa y Diane no quiere mudarse a vivir con él hasta que estén casados.**

**- ¿Y el bebé?**

**- No hay novedades. Diane está bastante bien y el niño todo lo bien que cabe esperar. Los controlan a menudo** - Quinn negó con la cabeza -** Pero papá se siente muy impotente.**

**- Es normal. Quiere protegerlos y no puede hacer nada.**

Quinn asintió, observando el mármol como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

**- Siento lo de Maria.**

**- Yo también -** Se apoyó en el mármol y se miró los pies -** pero al menos he intentado ayudarla.**

**- Tal vez alguna de las familias con las que has hablado cambien de idea. Si la conocieran, seguro que se enamorarían de ella.**

Rachel asintió, moviendo los dedos de los pies.

**- No diré que te comprendo, Rachel, porque no sería verdad. Yo no soy adoptada y, por lo tanto, no comparto esa afinidad especial que tienes con los niños del orfanato. Si pudieras esperar a que terminase los cursos de doctorado...**

**- Tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar de estas cosas. No hay prisa.**

Rachel sonrió.

Quinn sintió alivio y alarma al mismo tiempo.

Rachel se siguió peinando, mientras Quinn la observaba fascinada.

**- Esto me recuerda nuestro primer viaje a Florencia. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos estábamos arreglando para ir a los Uffizi? Entonces sólo era tu novia.**

Rachel se detuvo.

**- Tú nunca has sido sólo mi novia, Lucy. Eras mi amante. Y seguimos siendo amantes.**

**- ¿Cómo olvidarlo?** - Quinn señaló hacia el dormitorio, recordando su primera vez juntas **– He sido tan feliz aquí. Y esta noche te acompañaré a los Uffizi como tu esposa y podremos inaugurar la exposición de tus dibujos juntas.**

**- Son nuestros dibujos. Y te quiero más ahora que entonces. Aunque no hubiera creído que fuese ****posible.**

- **Yo también te quiero más ahora -** Quinn bajó la vista y se quedó mirando sus uñas pintadas de rojo - **Tu amor me ha curado de muchas maneras.**

Rachel dejó de peinarse.

**- No sé por qué te empeñas en ponerte cariñosa mientras me peino -** Trató de no mojarle la bata de seda, pero fracasó **- Ahora vamos a tener que acostarnos.**

Quinn se echó a reír.

**- No podemos. Tenemos que estar en los Uffizi a las siete. Las invitadas de honor no pueden llegar tarde.**

**- Pero no estaría bien que una de las invitadas de honor estuviera de mal humor toda la noche porque está excitada y frustrada. Hemos discutido y lo hemos solucionado. Me debes el sexo de reconciliación.**

Quinn alargó la mano para comprobar su grado de excitación.

**- No quiero que estés incómoda, Profesora, pero es que aún tengo que arreglarme. Mira qué pelos llevo.**

Rachel se echó hacia atrás para mirarle la rubia melena.

**- Muy bien** - refunfuñó -** Pues luego no te quejes si te llevo a un rincón oscuro para hacer contigo lo que quiera.**

**- Cuento con ello, chica Superman** - Quinn le mordisqueó la oreja antes de liberarse de su abrazo –** Y para que conste, a mí también me gusta mi cuerpo cuando está con el tuyo.**

QRQR

Poco después, Quinn salió del baño y se dirigió hacia la zona de estar, donde la aguardaba Rachel.

- **¿Qué te parece?**

Dejando el libro que había estado leyendo, Rachel se levantó y se quitó las gafas.

Le dio la mano y la hizo dar una vuelta. Su vestido de Valentino era muy femenino. Tenía cuello barco, mangas abombadas, talle ajustado y falda acampanada. La tela era un tafetán rojo intenso.

Quinn se tiró del dobladillo, que le quedaba por encima de las rodillas.

**- Creo que debí comprarme algo negro.**

**- No** - La vista de Rachel se paseó por sus hombros expuestos, sobre el busto y más abajo, hasta llegar a sus piernas largas y bien formadas -** El rojo es perfecto.**

Siguió bajando la vista hasta llegar a sus zapatos de tacón negros. Eran unos peep toes Prada.

**- Me oculta información, señora Berry. No recuerdo haber visto estos zapatos antes.**

Quinn alzó una ceja.

**- No eres la única que tiene secretos, Profesora.**

La sonrisa de Rachel se desvaneció de golpe.

Quinn se miró los pies.

**- Pero puedo organizarte un pase privado, si quieres.**

**- ¿En un rincón oscuro de los Uffizi?**

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Quinn asintió.

Rachel la besó en la mejilla.

**- Estás preciosa. Los invitados no harán caso de Boticelli. Sólo te mirarán a ti.**

**- Oh, no digas eso, Rachel. Ya estoy bastante nerviosa** - Sacudió una imaginaria mota de polvo del hombro de Rachel y le enderezó la corbata negra - **Estás muy guapa.**

**- Puedo organizarte un pase privado -** repitió Rachel, besándole el interior de la muñeca. Cerró los ojos para inhalar su perfume.

**- Rosas -** Abrió los ojos bruscamente -** Has cambiado de perfume.**

**- Sí. Se llama **_**Noble Rose of Afghanistan**_**. Es delicioso, ¿no crees? Y es un producto de comercio justo, que permite el desarrollo económico de Afganistán.**

**- Sólo tú elegirías el perfume pensando en el comercio justo** - susurró Rachel, con unapenetrante mirada - **¿Qué he hecho para merecerte?**

**- Tienes derecho a ser feliz. ¿Por qué no te das permiso para creerlo?**

Rachel la miró en silencio antes de tomarla de la mano y llevarla hacia la puerta.

Quinn sintió que el corazón se le resquebrajaba al darse cuenta de que su amor no había curado a Rachel.

QRQR

**- **_**Professore, signora**__ -_ los saludó Lorenzo, el ayudante del _dottore_ Vitali, cuando llegaron a los Uffizi -**Primero nos reuniremos con los medios durante la inauguración. Luego visitaremos la** **exposición y, antes de la cena, habrá un cóctel.**

Rachel asintió en italiano, sin soltar la mano de Quinn.

Lorenzo las guió hasta un pasillo donde se había reunido una multitud de unas cien personas. Quinn reconoció muchas caras de la conferencia de Rachel de hacía un año y medio. Todos los hombres llevaban esmoquin, excepto los miembros de la prensa. Las mujeres lucían vestidos, muchas de ellas vestidos largos.

Quinn bajó la vista hacia sus piernas, cohibida.

Pronto estuvieron rodeadas de gente. Rachel no paraba de estrechar manos y de intercambiar frases de cortesía, presentando a Quinn como su hermosa esposa. Ésta no perdía detalle mientras Rachel hablaba con los invitados en italiano, francés y alemán, desenvolviéndose con comodidad. Pero no la dejó sola ni un momento, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo.

Cuando el _dottore_ Vitali les señaló la puerta de la exposición para que lo siguieran, Quinn se detuvo en seco.

A menos de quince metros, el profesor Pacciani, con una mujer alta y morena cogida de su brazo, la estaba mirando fijamente.

Quinn abrió mucho los ojos.

Por un momento, le había parecido que su acompañante era Christa Peterson, pero al fijarse mejor se había dado cuenta de que la mujer era al menos diez años mayor que Christa.

Rachel notó que Quinn se detenía, pero iba distraída escuchando las instrucciones de última hora del _dottore_ Vitali. Cuando se volvió a ver qué pasaba, algo muy parecido a un gruñido salió de su garganta.

**- Ah, veo que conoce al profesor Pacciani **- le susurró Vitali al oído **- Hemos invitado a los docentes universitarios, tal como nos pidió.**

**- Bien -** dijo Rachel, aunque mentalmente lamentó no haber especificado a quién no había que invitar.

**- ¿Vamos? **- El _dottore_ Vitali señaló hacia la puerta y las Berry lo siguieron.

Quinn y Rachel se enfrentaron juntas a la prensa, parpadeando por los flashes de las cámaras mientras Vitali las presentaba. Quinn trató de disimular el nerviosismo, pero ser objeto de tanta atención no era fácil.

El director dio una larga explicación sobre las ilustraciones. Contó que eran copias de las originales de Botticelli de _La Divina Comedia_ de Dante. Que, aunque ocho de las ilustraciones originales se habían perdido, las Berry estaban en posesión de un juego completo de cien ilustraciones.

Mientras recorría a los presentes con la mirada, Quinn se fijó en una cara. Un hombre rubio con aspecto juvenil y ojos grises bastante peculiares la miraba fijamente. Su reacción era tan distinta a la del resto de invitados que Quinn le devolvió la mirada hasta que Rachel le dio un codazo para que prestara atención al anfitrión.

El _dottore_ Vitali contó la historia de las ilustraciones con todo detalle hasta llegar al siglo XIX, cuando volvieron a aparecer misteriosamente.

La galería se sentía muy orgullosa de mostrar unos dibujos que no habían visto la luz pública probablemente desde su creación.

Entre murmullos de aprobación, el público rompió en un espontáneo aplauso mientras Vitali agradecía a las Berry su generosidad.

Rachel soltó la cintura de Quinn y le tomó la mano para darle ánimos.

Agradecieron los aplausos con sonrisas e inclinaciones de cabeza. Luego, Rachel se acercó al podio y, en italiano, dio las gracias a los Uffizi y a su director.

Volviéndose hacia Quinn, añadió:

**- No puedo dejar de mencionar a mi esposa, Lucy. La hermosa dama que tienen ante ustedes es la razón de que estemos aquí esta noche. De no ser por ella, me habría quedado las ilustraciones sólo para mí. Con sus palabras y sus actos me ha mostrado el significado de la bondad y la caridad.**

Quinn se ruborizó, pero no pudo apartar la vista de los hipnóticos ojos de Rachel.

**- El acto de hoy es sólo una pequeña muestra de su trabajo filantrópico. Ayer pasamos el día en el orfanato franciscano, con los niños. Y esta misma mañana, mi esposa ha estado recorriendo las calles del centro para hacer una obra de caridad.**

**Los animo a disfrutar de la belleza de las ilustraciones de **_**La Divina Comedia**_** y a celebrar luego en sus corazones la belleza, la caridad y la compasión en la ciudad que Dante tanto amó: Florencia. Gracias.**

Los presentes aplaudieron con una sola excepción. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de la cínica reacción del hombre rubio al oír a Rachel animar a llevar una vida virtuosa, ni su mirada de desprecio cuando oyó el nombre de Dante.

Rachel volvió al lado de Quinn y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla antes de hacerla girar para que quedara de cara a la prensa. Posaron para las cámaras antes de cortar la cinta que barraba el paso a las salas de exposición. Entre aplausos, la muestra se declaró inaugurada.

**- Por favor** - Vitali señaló hacia la puerta, indicando que las Berry tenían que ser las primeras en visitar la colección.

En cuanto entraron en la sala, Rachel y Quinn se quedaron boquiabiertas. Habían hecho reformas. Las paredes, que solían ser de tonos pálidos, estaban pintadas de un azul intenso, sobre el que las ilustraciones a tinta destacaban mucho más.

Estaban expuestas por orden. La primera era el famoso _Mapa del Infierno_. Al recorrer la colección, se contemplaba el camino que un alma debía recorrer para pasar del pecado a la redención.

Y, por supuesto, también estaba la inevitable reunión entre Dante y su amada Beatriz.

**- ¿Qué te parece? **- le preguntó Rachel, mientras cogidas de la mano contemplaban una de sus ilustraciones favoritas, la de Dante y Beatriz en la esfera de Mercurio.

Beatriz llevaba un vestido vaporoso y señalaba hacia arriba, mientras Dante seguía su gesto con la mirada.

**- Es precioso **- Quinn enlazó el meñique con el de Rachel **- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me mostraste esta ilustración? Cuando me invitaste a cenar a tu casa en Toronto.**

Rachel se llevó la mano de su esposa a los labios, besándole la palma con reverencia.

**- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Sentí el impulso irrefrenable de enseñártelas. Ni siquiera se las había mostrado a Santana. Algo me dijo que podía confiar en ti.**

**- Puedes confiar en mí -** afirmó Quinn, mirándola muy solemne.

**- Lo sé.**

Rachel parecía estar dudando. Por un momento, Quinn creyó que iba a confesarle sus secretos, pero alguien las interrumpió.

El atractivo hombre rubio se acercó para contemplar la ilustración.

Como si se tratara de un sueño, Quinn lo observó moverse. Su cuerpo parecía deslizarse sin tocar el suelo. Sus pasos eran fluidos y silenciosos. A pesar de que parecía muy alto, en realidad era solo unos centímetros más alto que ella. Y aunque parecía esbelto, el elegante traje negro ocultaba poderosos músculos.

Las Berry se apartaron educadamente, pero antes de que Rachel mirara a los ojos al recién llegado. Sin decir nada, se colocó entre el desconocido y Quinn, en un movimiento protector.

**- Buenas noches** - dijo el extraño con acento británico, haciendo una reverencia.

Rachel reconoció el acento de la zona de Oxford.

**- Buenas noches** - saludó Rachel con brusquedad, agarrando a Quinn de la mano.

Al ver el movimiento ese, el desconocido sonrió disimuladamente.

**- Una noche memorable** - comentó, señalando a su alrededor.

**- Así es -** replicó Rachel, sujetando a Quinn con más fuerza.

Quinn le devolvió el apretón, para indicarle que empezaba a hacerle daño.

**- Qué generoso por su parte compartir sus ilustraciones** - El tono del invitado era francamente irónico - **Y qué suerte haberlas comprado de un vendedor secreto y no en el mercado.**

Los ojos del desconocido se desplazaron de Rachel a Quinn, donde permanecieron unos instantes.

Las aletas de la nariz se le abrieron y la mirada se le suavizó antes de volverse hacia la ilustración.

**- Sí, me considero muy afortunada. Que pase una buena noche** - Con una brusca inclinación de cabeza, Rachel se alejó sin soltar la mano de la joven.

Quinn estaba muy sorprendida por la actitud de su esposa, pero prefirió no decir nada hasta que llegaron al otro extremo de la galería.

**- ¿Quién era ese hombre?**

**- No tengo ni idea, pero mantente alejada de él** - Claramente agitada, se pasó una mano por la boca.

**- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?** - Quinn la obligó a detenerse y a mirarla a los ojos.

**- No lo sé** - respondió Rachel, y parecía sincera -** Pero hay algo en ese hombre que no me gusta. Prométeme que te mantendrás alejada de él.**

Quinn se echó a reír y el sonido de su risa resonó por toda la sala.

**- Es un poco raro, pero parece agradable.**

**- Los pit bulls también son agradables hasta que metes la mano en su jaula. Si ves que se acerca, date la vuelta y aléjate de él. Prométemelo** - susurró Rachel.

**- De acuerdo, pero no lo entiendo. ¿Os conocéis de antes?**

**- No lo creo, pero no estoy segura. No me ha gustado cómo te miraba. Parecía que quería agujerearte el vestido con los ojos.**

**- Menos mal que tengo a la chica Superman a mi lado para protegerme -** Quinn le dio un beso decidido -** Te prometo evitarlo, a él y a todos los hombres guapos de la sala.**

**- ¿Lo encuentras guapo?** - preguntó Rachel, malhumorada.

**- Sí, pero es una belleza distante, como la de una obra de arte. No como tú. Si me besas, me olvidaré de él para siempre.**

Rachel se inclinó hacia ella y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos antes de unir sus labios en un beso.

Quinn se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla.

**- Me has hecho pasar un poco de vergüenza durante la presentación. No me gusta ser el centro de ****atención.**

**- Tú eres la auténtica benefactora. Yo sólo soy tu acompañante.**

Quinn se echó a reír, pero esta vez la risa ya no resonó tanto porque la sala se había llenado. La mayoría de los asistentes se mantenían a una distancia respetuosa.

**- Eres una acompañante encantadora, Profesora.**

**- Gracias** - Rachel se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle al oído -** Siento haberte hecho pasar vergüenza con la presentación. Mi intención era animar a los asistentes a colaborar con el orfanato.**

**- En ese caso, puedes avergonzarme tanto como quieras. Sólo con que una persona se anime a ayudar, todo esto habrá merecido la pena. Aunque a nadie le gusten las ilustraciones.**

**- ¿Cómo no les van a gustar? Son exquisitas** - afirmó Rachel, mirando a su alrededor.

Quinn estaba de acuerdo. A lo largo de los siglos, muchos artistas se habían inspirado en la obra de Dante, pero los dibujos de Botticelli siempre habían sido sus favoritos.

Siguieron recorriendo la exposición, deteniéndose ante cada uno. Rachel comprobó satisfecha que el extraño parecía haber desaparecido.

Cuando llegaron a la última ilustración, Quinn se volvió hacia su esposa.

**- Una exposición increíble. Han hecho una labor fantástica.**

**- No hemos terminado** - Rachel trataba de disimular una sonrisa, pero los ojos le brillaban.

**- ¿Ah, no?** - Quinn miró a su alrededor, confusa.

Cogiéndola de la mano, Rachel la llevó a la planta de arriba, a la sala Botticelli.

Al entrar allí, Quinn se quedó inmóvil, como cada vez que veía aquel lugar. Poder contemplar a la vez _El nacimiento de Venus_ y _La primavera_ siempre la dejaba sin aliento.

En aquella sala, Rachel había dado su conferencia durante su primera visita juntas a Florencia. Había hablado de matrimonio y de familia, cosas que en aquel momento a ella le habían parecido etéreas como un sueño.

Mientras contemplaba _La primavera_, se sintió feliz. Había algo en aquel cuadro que la reconfortaba. Y nunca era lo mismo una reproducción que el original.

Si cerraba los ojos, sentía el silencio del museo, sólo roto por el eco de pasos lejanos. Si se concentraba, podía oír en su mente la voz de Rachel hablando sobre los cuatro tipos de amor: el amor sexual, la amistad, el amor familiar y el amor que se sacrifica.

De repente, abrió los ojos y se sintió atraída por la imagen de Mercurio, en la parte izquierda del cuadro. Lo había visto mil veces, pero en ese momento, la figura la inquietó. Había algo en su apariencia, algo en su rostro que le resultaba extrañamente familiar…

**- Desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí, han hecho una nueva adquisición** - La voz de Rachel la sacó de sus pensamientos - **¿Dónde está?**

Rachel la sujetó por el codo y la guió hacia una gran foto en blanco y negro que colgaba en la pared de enfrente de _El nacimiento de Venus._

Quinn se cubrió la boca con la mano.

**- ¿Qué hace eso ahí?**

Rachel la empujó hasta que pudo leer la placa que había debajo. Era una foto de Quinn de perfil, con los ojos cerrados y la larga melena levantada por unas manos. Estaba sonriendo.

La había hecho Rachel en Toronto, la primera vez que Quinn accedió a posar para ella. En la placa leyó lo siguiente:

_«Deh, bella donna, che a' raggi d'amore _

_ti scaldi, s'i' vo' credere a' sembianti_

_che soglion esser testimon del core, _

_vegnati in voglia di trarreti avanti»,_

—_diss'io a lei_—_ «verso questa rivera, _

_tanto ch'io possa intender che tu canti._

_Tu mi fai rimembrar dove e qual era _

_Proserpina nel tempo che perdette_

_la madre lei, ed ella primavera»._

Dante, Purgatorio 28.045-051

_«Ah, hermosa dama, iluminada por _

_rayos de amor. Si tu apariencia fuera _

_una señal de la belleza de tu corazón,_

_te pediría que te acercaras _

_a la orilla de este río _—_le dije_—_ ,_

_para poder oír tu canto._

_Me recuerdas cómo Proserpina _

_era cuando su madre la perdió_

_y se convirtió en primavera.»_

**- Son las palabras que pronuncia Dante cuando ve a Beatriz por primera vez en el Purgatorio - **Rachel le rozó el rostro con los dedos y le dirigió una mirada cargada de sentimientos -** Yo sentí lo mismo. Cuando te vi en Cambridge después de tantos meses, recordé esos versos. Al verte allí, de pie, en la calle, recordé todo lo que había perdido. Esperaba que me vieras y te acercaras a mí.**

Rachel la atrajo hacia su pecho mientras los ojos de Quinn se llenaban de lágrimas.

**- No llores, mi dulce niña. Eres mi Beatriz, mi hojita pegajosa y mi bella esposa.**

**Siento haberme portado como una imbécil contigo. Quería disculparme y demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí. Eres mi obra de arte.**

Quinn levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos.

Rachel le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares antes de besarle la frente.

**- Eres mi Perséfone. Eres la doncella y yo soy el monstruo.**

**- No hablemos más de monstruos** - Quinn le pasó la mano por el traje, preocupada por si había manchado la lana del traje con las lágrimas o el maquillaje.

Rachel la abrazó con fuerza y la besó hasta dejarla sin aliento. Cuando la soltó, ella se echó a reír.

- **Ya veo que estás disfrutando con la exposición, señora Berry.**

**- Mucho, pero me gustaría que retiraran la foto** - añadió, poniéndose seria -** Aprecio el gesto, pero no quiero estar expuesta a la vista de todo el mundo.**

**- No lo estás.**

Quinn echó un vistazo a la foto y volvió a mirar a Rachel.

- **Todo el mundo la verá.**

**- Vitali quería hacernos un regalo, pero no acepté nada. Luego se me ocurrió esto como un obsequio para ti. Él accedió a colgar tu foto aquí durante un rato** - Señalando a su alrededor, añadió** - Vitali es un viejo romántico y estuvo encantado de hacer algo especial para nosotras. Accedió a colgar la foto durante exactamente una hora, que es el tiempo que tenemos esta sala para nosotras solas.**

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron como platos.

**- ¿Tenemos la sala Botticelli para nosotras solas?**

Rachel le dirigió una mirada traviesa y le susurró al oído:

**- No sólo eso. También el pasillo.**

**- ¿Me tomas el pelo?**

**- No. Nadie puede subir a esta planta hasta dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos** – respondió Rachel, consultando la hora en su Rolex -** que es cuando tendremos que bajar para la recepción y la** **cena.**

Con un movimiento brusco, Quinn le agarró las solapas con las dos manos y tiró de ella para darle un beso largo y apasionado en los labios.

**- Parece que te gusta la sorpresa** - comentó, cuando Quinn finalmente la soltó.

**- Vamos** - Quinn la agarró de la mano y la llevó hacia la puerta.

**- ¿Adónde?**

**- Sexo de reconciliación, sexo museístico, sexo de pasillo... Me da igual la etiqueta que le pongas, pero aprovechemos esta oportunidad.**

Riendo, Rachel se encontró siguiendo a una Quinn muy decidida, que se dirigía hacia el pasillo tan de prisa como le permitían los tacones.

**- Me sorprendes, señora Berry.**

**- ¿Por qué?** - preguntó Quinn, levantando la voz para hacerse oír por encima del ruido de los tacones.

**- Se supone que eres tímida. Se supone que eres la seducida, no la seductora.**

La joven se volvió a mirarla con los ojos brillantes.

**- Quiero un orgasmo contra una pared florentina, Profesora. Un orgasmo de esos de infarto, que te dejan sin respiración. Acabas de decirme que disponemos de algo que nunca creí que pudiéramos tener: privacidad en un espacio público. ¡Que le den a la timidez!**

Rachel se echó a reír a carcajadas, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Luego la guió hasta un rincón oscuro del pasillo, entre dos estatuas de mármol situadas sobre pedestales.

**- Esta vez no pararé** - susurró Rachel, levantándole el vestido a la altura de los muslos.

**- Bien.**

**- No hay aire acondicionado en esta zona, así que las cosas pueden ponerse un poco calientes** -

Le acarició el muslo con el dorso de la mano.

**- No esperaba menos, Profesora.**

Quinn le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y tiró de ella.

Rachel la levantó mientras Quinn le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas y la apoyó contra los cristales del pasillo.

Quinn se estremeció cuando notó el frescor de los cristales en la espalda.

**- Y ahora, dime. ¿Quién es guapa?**

**- Tú. Sólo tú** - Quinn le capturó la boca justo cuando gruñó.

La besó con determinación, trazándole el contorno de los labios. Cuando Rachel abrió la boca, la lengua de Quinn se deslizó en su interior con ganas.

Se besaron como si llevaran años separadas, ansiosas.

Rachel le recorrió el muslo arriba y abajo con la mano antes de levantarle la falda del vestido. El tafetán suspiró, mostrando su aprobación.

Presionando contra Quinn, subió los dedos por su muslo hasta llegar a su cadera. Una vez allí, se apartó un poco para mirarla a la cara.

**- ¿Dónde están las bragas?**

**- Me gusta mi cuerpo cuando está con el tuyo, ¿te acuerdas? Las bragas siempre molestan.**

Rachel volvió a gruñir y el sonido resonó a lo largo del pasillo.

**- Has ido así toda la tarde.**

Quinn le guiñó el ojo.

**- No me extraña que aquel hombre te mirara.**

**- Deja de hablar de otros hombres** - la reprendió Quinn.

Rachel cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla una vez más, acariciándole la lengua con la suya.

Quinn cambió de postura y los finos tacones de aguja se le engancharon en la chaqueta. Tiró de la corbata hasta deshacerla, la dejó caer al suelo y le desabrochó la camisa tan de prisa como pudo. Le recorrió el cuello y el pecho con los labios antes de deslizar una mano hacia la cinturilla de los pantalones.

Pero Rachel no quería ir tan rápido. Le cogió la mano y volvió a ponérsela en el hombro antes de empezar a acariciarla entre las piernas con delicadeza.

La reacción de Quinn había sido mejor de lo que esperaba y casi no podía contener la felicidad que sentía.

Quinn se movía y se retorcía, gimiéndole al oído.

**- No me hagas esperar** - le rogó Quinn, tirando de ella en vano.

Rachel rebuscó en los bolsillos.

**- Menos mal que he traído esto** - dijo, mostrándole un paquete pequeño, cuadrado y brillante.

Quinn se la quedó mirando.

**- ¿Cómo es que lo llevabas?**

Rachel se echó a reír.

**- Pensé que estarías incómoda toda la noche si no lo usábamos.**

Quinn parpadeó.

**- ¿Lo tenías todo planeado?**

**- Por supuesto** - respondió Rachel, apretándole las nalgas con descaro.

Quinn trató de arrebatarle el preservativo, pero Rachel se lo impidió.

**- Permítame, señora Berry.**

Lo sostuvo con los dientes mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones. Luego, rompió el envoltorio y se lo colocó rápidamente.

Se movió adelante y atrás varias veces, provocándola, antes de deslizarse en su interior, llenándola por completo. Con un suspiro de placer, Quinn se contrajo a su alrededor.

No dijeron ni una palabra. No las necesitaban. Rachel conocía el cuerpo de su esposa tan bien como si fuera el suyo y los dos se movían y respondían a los movimientos del otro cada vez más de prisa.

Por el pasillo resonaban gemidos apagados y gruñidos de satisfacción, que aumentaron de intensidad hasta que un grupo de estatuas casi se taparon los oídos. Mientras se movían al unísono, la espalda de Quinn hacía temblar la ventana que tenía detrás.

**- Estoy llegando -** dijo, aunque la última palabra quedó interrumpida por el orgasmo que se apoderó de ella.

Rachel aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas hasta que también se perdió en el éxtasis. Quinn se aferró a ella como si se estuviera muriendo, abrazándola con fuerza y con la cara enterrada en su cuello.

Permanecieron inmóviles unos momentos.

Rachel soltó el aire en una exhalación larga y relajada.

**- ¿Todo bien?** - preguntó, besándole la mejilla.

**- Fantástico.**

Permanecieron abrazadas en silencio mientras el corazón se les calmaba y recuperaban el aliento.

Rachel la dejó en el suelo con delicadeza y le bajó el vestido. Poniéndole las manos en la cintura, apretó cariñosamente.

**- ¿Puedes andar?** - le preguntó, mirando los caros zapatos con preocupación.

**- Sí, aunque tal vez me tambalee un poco.**

**- Entonces, permíteme **- La tomó en brazos y la llevó al baño más cercano para lavarse.

**- ¿Es muy distinto cuando te pones uno de ésos? **- preguntó Quinn, señalando al condón que Rachel acababa de tirar a la basura.

**- Es un poco frustrante, porque no te noto tanto como quisiera **- respondió, lavándose las manos - **Durante casi toda la vida, no he conocido otra cosa. Pero ahora que sé lo que se siente** **estando en tu interior sin él, es casi una tortura.**

**- Lo siento.**

Rachel se secó las manos y se inclinó sobre ella para darle un beso en la coronilla.

**- No lo sientas. No soy tan egoísta. No estaría cómoda sabiendo que tú pasas la noche preocupada, sólo para que yo pueda disfrutar más del sexo.**

Quinn frunció el cejo.

Rachel juntó sus frentes.

**- El sexo contigo siempre es magnífico, porque es más que sexo. Me temo que vas a tener que arreglarte un poco el pelo y el maquillaje. O todo el mundo sabrá que acabamos de practicar sexo museístico **- Rachel parecía muy satisfecha de sí misma.

Quinn alzó una ceja.

**- ¿Tú ya estás lista para volver a la fiesta, Profesora?**

**- Por supuesto **- respondió Rachel, abrochándose un botón del traje -** A mí no me importa que la gente sepa que he disfrutado del sexo museístico con mi esposa.**

**- Pues mejor, porque todos se darán cuenta, te lo aseguro.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Porque te olvidas de algo **- Quinn le ofreció la corbata deshecha con un dedo.

Rachel se llevó la mano al cuello, sorprendida, antes de abrocharse los botones.

**- Seductora** - murmuró, quitándole la corbata de la mano.

Quinn se arregló el pelo frente al espejo.

**- Entonces, en una escala del uno a lo trascendente, ¿qué nota le pondrías a este polvo?**

**- Ha sido de los que hacen que tiemble la tierra y que te descuides la corbata.**

**- Pues no lo olvides **- Quinn se volvió hacia el espejo para pintarse de nuevo los labios.

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Patito :* :*<strong>

**Disculpen la demora**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 17<strong>_

_Agosto de 2011_

_Cambridge, Massachusetts_

Cuando Quinn y Rachel volvieron a casa la última semana de agosto, se encontraron una plétora de correo por abrir. Rachel miró por encima a los sobres que Rebecca había dejado ordenados sobre el escritorio y decidió deshacer la maleta antes.

Quinn se quedó en el estudio. Echó un vistazo a la puerta y se levantó silenciosamente para cerrarla.

Sabía que estaba a punto de violar la confianza de Rachel, pero se dijo que sus acciones estaban justificadas por el silencio de ella y su negativa a contarle qué le pasaba.

En el escritorio había un cajón que Rachel nunca abría. Hasta entonces, ella tampoco se había atrevido nunca a abrirlo.

Un día, Rachel la encontró a punto de hacerlo mientras buscaba papel para la impresora y lo cerró diciéndole que allí guardaba recuerdos que no le gustaba recordar. Luego la distrajo sentándola sobre su regazo en la butaca de terciopelo rojo y haciéndole el amor.

Desde aquel día, Quinn no había vuelto a abrir el cajón. Pero en ese momento, frustrada y preocupada, se sentó a la mesa dispuesta a buscar por su cuenta las respuestas que su esposa se negaba a darle. Había pensado que le contaría lo que le preocupaba en Florencia, pero no lo hizo.

Sinceramente, estaba asustada, y no sabía cómo actuar.

Si Rachel no estaba dispuesta a hablar, tal vez sus recuerdos lo harían.

Las ilustraciones de Botticelli, que habían pasado mucho tiempo guardadas en una caja de madera en ese mismo cajón, ya no estaban allí. Estaban en un lugar mucho más adecuado como era la Galería de los Uffizi. Con cuidado, Quinn cogió el primer objeto y lo sostuvo en la mano.

Era el reloj de bolsillo de su abuelo. En Toronto se lo había visto llevar a Rachel alguna vez, pero desde que estaban en Cambridge no lo había sacado del cajón. Era un reloj de oro con una larga cadena que acababa en un llavero en forma de pez. Abriéndolo con cuidado, leyó la inscripción:

_Para William, mi amado esposo._

_Te quiere, Jean._

Quinn volvió a cerrarlo y lo dejó encima de la mesa.

El siguiente objeto que encontró fue una vieja locomotora de latón que había conocido días mejores. Se la imaginó de pequeña, aferrándose a la locomotora y exigiendo que se la llevaran cuando se marcharon de Nueva York. Se le encogió el estómago.

Dejó el tren sobre la mesa y volvió a concentrarse en el cajón. Vio una caja de madera y la abrió.

Dentro encontró un collar de grandes perlas de los Mares del Sur y un anillo de brillantes. Quinn lo examinó buscando una inscripción, pero no había ninguna. Encontró también dos pulseras de plata y otro collar, todo de Tiffany's.

Las joyas tenían que ser de la madre de Rachel, pero se preguntó de dónde las habría sacado. Rachel le había hablado varias veces de la precariedad en la que habían vivido su madre y ella. ¿Cómo podía ser que alguien tan pobre tuviera esas joyas? ¿Por qué no las había vendido cuando el dinero empezó a escasear?

Quinn negó con la cabeza. La infancia de Rachel había sido trágica, pero, sin duda, la vida de su madre también.

Cerró la caja y se centró en las fotografías que encontró dentro de varios sobres. Les echó un vistazo rápido. Había fotos de Rachel y de su madre. También unas cuantas de un hombre solo y una mujer sola. Debían de ser los padres de Rachel, pero, curiosamente, en ninguna foto estaban juntos.

La madre tenía el pelo oscuro como el de su hija y tenía los ojos también oscuros. Era de rasgos delicados y muy hermosa.

El padre de Rachel tenía el pelo gris y penetrantes ojos marrones claros. Era un hombre maduro, pero seguía siendo atractivo, aunque tenía un aire duro e implacable que a Quinn no le gustó. En las fotografías casi nunca sonreía.

En la parte trasera del cajón, debajo de un viejo osito de peluche, encontró un diario personal. En la guarda delantera había escrito:

_**Propiedad de Shelby Berry.**_

Quinn abrió una página al azar y leyó:

_Estoy embarazada._

_Hiram quiere que aborte._

_Me ha dado dinero y me ha dicho que concertará cita con el médico. Dice que si le hago este favor, buscará la manera de que estemos juntos._

_Pero no me veo capaz de hacerlo._

Quinn cerró el diario de golpe y lo guardó apresuradamente al fondo del cajón. Rachel podría entrar en cualquier momento y se enfadaría mucho si descubría lo que había hecho.

Ella ya se arrepentía. Tenía las palabras de Shelby Berry grabadas en la mente. Si Rachel leyera aquel diario, odiaría aún más a su padre.

Dejó el peluche donde lo había encontrado, junto con las fotos y la caja de las joyas. Estaba a punto de guardar la locomotora cuando se fijó en la carta que estaba encima de la pila del correo que había llegado en su ausencia.

No reconoció la caligrafía, pero no hacía falta. El nombre y la dirección de Paulina estaban claramente escritos en una esquina del sobre. No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero el caso era que Paulina había descubierto la nueva dirección de Rachel y le había enviado una carta.

A su casa. La casa que compartía con su esposa.

El primer impulso de Quinn fue tirar la carta al fuego. Pero ya había empezado a ocultarle cosas a su esposa, como que había leído el diario personal de su madre a escondidas. No quería que la lista de secretos siguiera creciendo.

Sosteniendo el sobre a distancia, lo llevó a la habitación y se lo dio.

**- Gracias, ya me ocuparé del correo más tarde** - Iba a tirar la carta sobre la cama, pero Quinn lo impidió.

**- Mira el remitente.**

Rachel miró la carta y maldijo.

**- ¿Por qué me escribe? Ni siquiera Carson, mi abogado, recibe ya noticias de ella.**

Quinn permaneció mirándola en silencio.

Rachel abrió el sobre, esperando encontrar una larga carta manuscrita. Para su sorpresa, el sobre sólo contenía una tarjeta.

Leyó rápidamente el contenido.

**- Es una invitación de boda -** Al volver la tarjeta, encontró unas líneas manuscritas:

_Rachel,_

_No te preocupes. No se me ocurriría invitarte a mi boda._

_Sólo quería comunicarte que voy a casarme._

_Después de todos estos años, finalmente voy a convertirme en esposa y madre de dos niñas maravillosas._

_Ahora las dos somos felices. Las cosas por fin han acabado bien._

_Besos y abrazos, P._

Rachel le alargó la participación de boda a Quinn para que la leyera.

**- Se casa** - afirmó ésta.

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Cómo te sientes? -** Quinn escudriñó su cara.

Rachel volvió a meter la tarjeta en el sobre y se golpeó la palma de la mano con ella.

**- Creo que Paulina lo ha expresado perfectamente. Las dos somos felices. Ha encontrado la familia que buscaba** - La miró a los ojos -** Y debe agradecértelo a ti.**

**- ¿A mí?**

**- Fuiste tú la que me convenció de que lo mejor para ella sería alejarse. Que nunca sería feliz si seguía dependiendo de mí. Tenías razón.**

Incómoda, Quinn cambió el peso de pie, consciente de que acababa de fisgar entre sus posesiones personales hacía un momento.

**- También tenías razón sobre Maria** - admitió con tristeza.

Quinn la abrazó.

**- Preferiría no tener razón en lo de Maria, pero, a veces, amar a alguien significa dejarlo marchar.**

**- Yo nunca te dejaré marchar. Me enfrentaré a cualquiera que trate de apartarte de mí** - dijo Rachel con fiereza.

Quinn la besó en los labios.

**- Pues recuérdalo mientras tratas de poner en orden tus ideas. Sea lo que sea lo que te preocupe, estoy aquí. Y no voy a irme a ninguna parte.**

Con un beso de despedida, salió de la habitación.

Mirando la invitación, Rachel regresó al pasado.

QRQR

_Enero de 2010 Toronto, Ontario_

_Paulina Gruscheva entró en el vestíbulo del edificio Manulife taconeando con fuerza con sus botas contra el suelo de mármol y con el teléfono móvil pegado a la oreja. Llevaba un tiempo viviendo en Toronto, pero Rachel se negaba a verla, a hablar con ella o a tener ningún otro tipo de comunicación._

_Se había hartado de esperar._

_Cuando le saltó el contestador automático, colgó y llamó al fijo, rezando para que no fuera Lucy la que respondiera. Ya era bastante malo que se acostara con ella. No quería tener que aguantar que encima le echara en cara su relación con Rachel._

_Otra vez._

_Haciendo caso omiso del hecho de que Rachel no contestara al teléfono, se acercó a Mark, el conserje, y le exigió que se pusiera en contacto con la profesora Berry inmediatamente. Cuando el hombre se negó, ella parpadeó coqueta, tratando de convencerlo. Pero él se mostró inmune a los encantos de aquella rubia alta de ojos azules._

_Cambiando de táctica, Paulina empezó a gritar y montó una escena. Poco después, Mark llamó a la profesora y le pidió que se reuniera con su invitada en el vestíbulo._

_Paulina sonrió victoriosamente._

_Pero la sonrisa se le borró de la cara cuando vio acercarse a Rachel con expresión furiosa y una mirada __glacial. Agarrándola bruscamente por el codo, la llevó hasta la puerta y luego hasta la rotonda semicircular que había delante del edificio._

_**- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?**__ - le espetó, soltándola._

_Paulina dio un paso atrás, sorprendida por su furia._

_**- ¿Y bien? -**__ insistió Rachel._

_**- Quería hablar contigo. ¡Llevo semanas aquí y te niegas a verme!**_

_**- No vamos a volver a tener la misma conversación de siempre. Ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte en Selinsgrove. Ya sabes lo que hay.**_

_Se volvió para entrar en el edificio, pero Paulina la agarró del brazo._

_**- ¿Por qué me haces esto?**__ - le preguntó con voz temblorosa y lágrimas en los ojos._

_La expresión de Rachel se suavizó un poco._

_**- Paulina, se acabó. Se acabó hace tiempo. No estoy tratando de hacerte nada. Sólo quiero convencerte de que debes seguir adelante con tu vida. Y dejarme a mí seguir con la mía.**_

_**- Pero yo te quiero -**__ Las lágrimas habían empezado a rodar por las mejillas de Paulina -__** Tenemos una historia juntas.**_

_Rachel cerró los ojos con fuerza e hizo una mueca de dolor. Volvió a abrirlos para decirle:_

_**- Y yo ahora estoy enamorada de otra persona. Me acuesto con otra persona. Sólo con una, en exclusiva.**_

_**- ¡Ya lo sé, pero es tu alumna!**_

_**- Ten cuidado.**_

_Paulina se echó el pelo hacia atrás._

_**- Es asombroso la cantidad de información que se puede conseguir en una ciudad de este tamaño. Antonio, del restaurante Harbour Sixty, fue de lo más complaciente.**_

_Rachel dio un paso hacia ella._

_**- No te atreverías.**_

_**- Oh, sí, me atreví. Qué poco original. Mira que llevarla al mismo restaurante al que vas conmigo siempre que vengo a verte.**_

_**- Hace mucho tiempo que no te llevo a ningún sitio, Paulina. No desde que dejamos de...**_

_**- ¿De qué? ¿Desde que dejamos de follar, Rachel? ¿Por qué no puedes decirlo? Hemos follado durante años.**_

_**- Baja la voz.**_

_**- No soy tu secreto oculto. Éramos amigas. Teníamos una relación. No puedes ignorarme ni tratarme como si fuera una mierda.**_

_**- Siento haberte tratado mal. Pero en vez de ir persiguiendo a alguien que desea a otra mujer, **__**¿no crees que mereces ser el centro del universo de alguien?**_

_**- Siempre deseaste a otras mujeres. Incluso mientras estaba embarazada. ¿Por qué iba a ser distinto ahora?**_

_Rachel se encogió._

_**- Porque mereces estar con alguien que te quiera. Ha llegado la hora de seguir adelante. Ha llegado la hora de ser feliz.**_

_**- Tú me haces feliz**__ - susurró Paulina -__** Eres todo lo que deseo.**_

_**- Estoy enamorada de Lucy y voy a casarme con ella**__ - dijo con decisión._

_**- No te creo. Volverás. Siempre acabas volviendo conmigo -**__ Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano._

_**- Esta vez no. Era vulnerable y te aprovechabas de mi debilidad haciéndome sentir culpable. Pero eso se ha acabado. No podemos volver a vernos ni volver a hablar. He tenido mucha paciencia contigo y he tratado de ayudarte, pero ya no más. Hoy mismo daré la orden de que cancelen tu fondo de inversiones.**_

_**- ¡No puedes hacer eso!**_

_**- Lo haré. Si regresas a Boston y vas a visitar a un terapeuta, me aseguraré de que sigas recibiendo ayuda. Pero si vuelves a ponerte en contacto conmigo o si haces algo que pueda perjudicar a Lucy, cerraré el grifo definitivamente**__ - Se inclinó hacia ella amenazadoramente - __**Y eso incluye cualquier cosa que pueda dañar su carrera universitaria.**_

_**- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Crees que puedes librarte de mí como si fuera un trasto viejo? Yo sacrifiqué mi vida por ti. ¡Perdí mi carrera universitaria!**_

_Rachel apretó los dientes._

_**- No era mi intención. Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras. Al contrario. Hice todo lo que pude para que continuaras estudiando en Harvard. Fuiste tú quien quiso dejarlo.**_

_**- ¡Por lo que me pasó! ¡Por lo que nos pasó!**_

_Rachel apretó los puños con fuerza._

_**- No niego que me he portado muy mal. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadada. Pero eso no cambia nada. Nuestra relación tiene que terminar. Hoy.**_

_Tras unos instantes, Rachel la miró con compasión._

_**- Adiós, Paulina. Que te vaya bien.**_

_Se dirigió a las puertas giratorias._

_- __**¡No puedes! ¡No te atreverás!**_

_La expresión de Rachel se había vuelto de acero._

_**- Ya lo he hecho.**_

_Rachel entró en el edificio Manulife sin mirar atrás, dejando a Paulina llorando a solas, de pie en la nieve._

QRQR

_Mayo de 2010_

_Cementerio de San Jaime Apóstol. __West Roxbury, Massachusetts_

_Rachel estaba frente a los dos ángeles de piedra; sus formas gemelas parecían dos centinelas a lado y lado de la lápida con un nombre grabado en ella. Las estatuas eran de mármol, con una piel blanca y perfecta. Estaban vueltos de cara hacia ella, con las alas extendidas._

_El monumento le recordó los panteones que había en la Santa Croce, en Florencia. Y no era casualidad, ya que ella misma lo había diseñado a semejanza de éstos._

_Mientras contemplaba los ángeles, recordó el tiempo que había pasado en Florencia durante sus meses de voluntaria con los franciscanos. Recordó la experiencia que había vivido cerca de la cripta de San Francisco. Y la separación de Lucy._

_Si lograra esperar hasta el uno de julio, podrían volver a reunirse. Aunque no estaba segura de que Lucy pudiera perdonarla. No estaba segura de que nadie fuera capaz de perdonarla, pero tenía que intentarlo._

_Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y buscó un número en su lista de contactos._

_**- ¿Rachel?**_

_Rachel respiró hondo antes de responder:_

_**- Paulina, tengo que verte.**_

_**- ¿Qué pasa?**_

_Se volvió de espaldas al monumento, incapaz de hablar con Paulina delante del nombre grabado en el mármol._

_**- Nada. Necesito hablar contigo un rato. ¿Podemos vernos mañana?**_

_**- Me encuentro en Minnesota. ¿Podrías explicarme de qué va esto?**_

_**- Cogeré un avión esta misma noche. ¿Nos vemos mañana?**__ - insistió Rachel, con un hilo de voz._

_Paulina suspiró antes de rendirse._

_**- De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana en el café Caribou. Te enviaré la dirección por email.**_

_Rachel la oyó revolverse inquieta al otro lado de la línea._

_**- Nunca has cruzado el país para hablar conmigo **__- dijo Paulina._

_Rachel apretó los dientes._

_**- No. Nunca lo había hecho.**_

_**- Nuestra última conversación no fue precisamente agradable. Me dejaste a la puerta de tu casa, llorando.**_

_**- Paulina**__ - suplicó._

_**- Y luego cortaste el contacto por completo.**_

_Rachel empezó a andar de un lado a otro, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja._

_**- Sí, eso es lo que hice. ¿Qué pasó luego?**_

_Paulina hizo una pausa antes de responder:_

_**- Volví a casa.**_

_Rachel se detuvo._

_**- Debiste volver a casa hace muchos años. Y yo debí animarte a hacerlo.**_

_El silencio se alargó entre ellas._

_**- ¿Paulina?**_

_**- Me va a doler, ¿no?**_

_**- No lo sé**__ - confesó Rachel -__** Nos vemos mañana.**_

_Colgó y agachó la cabeza antes de volver junto a la tumba de la hija de ambas._

_QRQR_

_Paulina estaba nerviosa. La entrevista con Rachel frente a su piso del edificio Manulife había sido una experiencia humillante. Consciente de su adicción al alcohol y a los somníferos, así como de su dependencia del fondo de inversión de Rachel, hizo lo que había jurado que no haría nunca: volvió a casa._

_Encontró un empleo y se trasladó a un apartamento pequeño pero acogedor. Y entonces ocurrió algo inesperado. Conoció a alguien. Alguien amable y cariñoso que la quería a ella y sólo a ella. Alguien que, probablemente, nunca miraría a ninguna mujer que no fuera ella en toda su vida._

_Y Rachel quería que se vieran de nuevo._

_Amaba a Rachel, pero al mismo tiempo le tenía miedo. Siempre se había mostrado esquiva y distante, incluso cuando vivían juntas. Había una parte de ella que siempre se reservaba. Nunca permitía que llegara hasta allí. Paulina lo sabía y lo aceptaba, pero nunca le había gustado y eso siempre se cernía sobre ellas como una nube de tormenta que pudiera descargar en cualquier momento._

_Tras su último encuentro, se había dado cuenta de que Rachel nunca la amaría. Siempre había creído que era una mujer incapaz de amar y de ser fiel. Pero al oírla hablar de Lucy se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Era capaz de amar y de ser fiel. Por desgracia, la mujer que le despertaba esos sentimientos no era ella._

_Una vez que fue capaz de aceptarlo, una sensación de liberación se unió al dolor y la añoranza. Ya no era una esclava tratando de recobrar la estima de su ama. Ya no era una persona con aspiraciones limitadas, que __ponía el futuro en espera para mantenerse siempre disponible para Rachel._

_Cuando entró en el café Caribou a la mañana siguiente, se sentía fuerte por primera vez en muchos años. Verla no sería fácil, pero había progresado tanto en otras áreas de su vida, que estaba segura de que también podría progresar en su relación con Rachel._

_La encontró sentada a una mesa para dos personas en la parte trasera del local, sosteniendo una taza de café con sus largos dedos. Iba con camisa y chaqueta, pero sin corbata. Los pantalones estaban impecablemente planchados y se la veía bien peinado. Llevaba gafas, cosa que le extrañó, ya que generalmente sólo se las ponía para leer._

_Al verla, se levantó._

_**- ¿Puedo invitarte a un café?**__ - preguntó Rachel, con una leve sonrisa._

_**- Sí, por favor**__ - Paulina también sonrió, aunque se sentía bastante incómoda._

_En el pasado siempre la había saludado con un beso, pero en esos momentos se mantenía a una educada distancia._

_**- ¿Aún lo tomas con leche desnatada y sacarina?**_

_**- Sí.**_

_Rachel fue a buscarle el café a la barra y ella se sentó._

_Mientras esperaba a que le prepararan el café de Paulina, pensó que estaba distinta. Seguía moviéndose como una bailarina, con la espalda recta y el cuerpo controlado en todo momento, pero algo en su aspecto había cambiado._

_Llevaba el pelo, largo y rubio, recogido en una coleta baja, y su bonita cara limpia de maquillaje. Se la veía joven y fresca. La rigidez que endurecía sus rasgos la última vez que la vio había desaparecido._

_También había cambiado su estilo de ropa. Paulina siempre había vestido bien, con faldas y zapatos de tacón a la última moda. Sin embargo, ahora llevaba un sencillo jersey azul de manga larga, vaqueros oscuros y sandalias. Hacía años que no la veía tan informal. Se preguntó qué significaría._

_Tras dejar el café en la mesa, se sentó y volvió a coger su propia taza. Clavando la vista en el líquido oscuro, buscó las palabras para empezar a hablar._

_**- Se te ve cansada**__ - dijo Paulina, mirándola con preocupación._

_Rachel miró por la ventana para rehuirle la mirada. El paisaje de Minneapolis no le interesaba demasiado, pero no sabía cómo empezar._

_**- En otro tiempo fuimos amigas**__ - Paulina siguió la dirección de su mirada, mientras bebía un sorbo de café -__** Diría que hoy necesitas un amiga.**_

_Rachel se volvió a mirarla. _

_**- He venido a pedirte que me perdones.**_

_Paulina abrió mucho los ojos y dejó la taza en la mesa para que no se le cayera de la impresión._

_**- ¿Qué?**_

_Rachel tragó saliva._

_-__** Nunca te he tratado como se trata a una amiga o a una amante. He sido cruel y egoísta -**__ Echándose hacia atrás en la silla, volvió a mirar por la ventana -__** No espero que me perdones, pero**__**quería verte y decirte en persona que lo siento.**_

_Paulina trató de apartar la vista de la cara y la mandíbula apretada de Rachel, pero no pudo. Estaba tan sorprendida que casi temblaba._

_Rachel siguió contemplando los coches pasar, mientras esperaba que Paulina dijera algo. Al ver que seguía en silencio, se volvió para mirarla._

_Tenía la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Al darse cuenta, Paulina cerró la boca._

_**- Estuvimos juntas un montón de años, Rachel, y nunca te disculpaste. ¿Por qué ahora?**_

_Rachel no respondió, sólo le sostuvo la mirada. El tic de su mandíbula era el único movimiento visible en su rostro._

_**- ¿Es por ella?**_

_Rachel permaneció en silencio. Enfrentarse a Paulina ya era bastante difícil. No podía hablar de lo que Lucy significaba para ella; de lo mucho que la había cambiado; de lo mucho que temía que no la perdonara cuando volviera a verla._

_Estaba dispuesta a recibir las críticas de Paulina sin rechistar. Al contrario. En su estado de ánimo actual, consciente de sus muchos pecados, deseaba que la riñeran y la castigaran._

_Paulina observó su reacción. Era evidente que estaba muy disgustada, algo muy difícil de ver en Rachel, que siempre ocultaba sus sentimientos y debilidades._

_**- Cuando me mudé a casa de mis padres, entré en un programa de ayuda y sigo yendo a reuniones. También he estado viendo a un terapeuta**__ - Tras una pausa, Paulina añadió -__** Pero ya lo sabes. Le he estado enviando informes a la secretaria de Carson.**_

_**- Sí, ya lo sabía.**_

_- Te ha cambiado._

_**- ¿Cómo dices?**_

_**- Ella te ha cambiado. Te ha... domesticado.**_

_**- Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.**_

_**- Claro que tiene que ver. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que nos conocemos? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo nos acostamos? Nunca te disculpaste por nada. Ni siquiera...**_

_Rachel la interrumpió._

_**- Debí hacerlo. Traté de compensarte con dinero, ocupándome de que no te faltara de nada.**_

_Rachel se encogió al oír lo que acababa de decir. Conocía de primera mano el tipo de persona que actuaba de ese modo para tapar y compensar sus indiscreciones sexuales._

_Paulina volvió a coger la taza de café._

_**- Sí, debiste hacerlo. Fui una estúpida por conformarme con lo que teníamos. No sabía cómo salir de aquella relación. Ahora lo veo, pero entonces no podía. Juro ante Dios, Rachel, que nunca volveré a soportar algo así.**_

_Apretó los labios, como si no quisiera seguir hablando. Pero tras unos instantes, continuó:_

_**- Durante todos estos años tuve miedo de volver. Tenía miedo de que mis padres me cerraran la puerta en las narices. Le pedí al taxista que esperara cuando fui a llamar al timbre**__ - Bajó la mirada__hacia la mesa -__** Pero ni siquiera pude llegar a hacerlo.**_

_**Mientras avanzaba sobre la nieve con mis zapatos de tacón, la puerta se abrió y mi madre salió corriendo de casa. Iba en zapatillas**__ - Paulina se emocionó al recordarlo y los ojos se le llenaron de__lágrimas -__** Corrió hacia mí, Rachel. Corrió hacia mí y me dio un abrazo. Antes de entrar, me di cuenta de que podía haber vuelto hacía años y me habría recibido así.**_

_**- La hija pródiga**__ - murmuró Rachel._

_**- Sí.**_

_**- Entonces podrás entender mi deseo de ser perdonada.**_

_Paulina miró sus ojos, sus manos, su expresión. Todo en ella parecía sincero._

_**- Sí -**__ respondió, lentamente - __**Lo único que no entiendo es por qué me lo pides ahora.**_

_Rachel se echó hacia atrás y volvió a coger la taza._

_**- Eras mi amiga y mira cómo te traté.**_

_Paulina se secó los ojos._

_Rachel volvió a echarse hacia adelante._

_**- Y luego pasó lo de Maia.**_

_A Paulina se le escapó un sollozo._

_En eso eran iguales. La mención de su hija les producía una angustia inmediata. El dolor era especialmente agudo cuando el nombre aparecía sin previo aviso._

_**- No puedo hablar de ella**__ - dijo Paulina, cerrando los ojos._

_**- Ahora es feliz.**_

_**- Sabes que no creo en esas cosas. Cuando te mueres, te mueres. Te duermes y no vuelves a despertarte.**_

_**- Lo que yo sé es que eso no es verdad.**_

_Su decidido tono de voz hizo que Paulina abriera los ojos. Había algo en su mirada… No sabía qué era, pero algo a lo que Rachel se aferraba con más fuerza de la que había demostrado hasta ese momento._

_**- Sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo y sé que te estoy haciendo pasar un mal rato con esta visita **__- Rachel se aclaró la garganta -__** pero algunas cosas es mejor decirlas a la cara. Me porté mal contigo. Fui un monstruo. Lo siento. Por favor, perdóname.**_

_Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por el perfecto rostro de Paulina._

_**- Para.**_

_**- Paulina, hicimos algo juntas. Algo hermoso. No ensuciemos su memoria viviendo vidas vacías e inútiles.**_

_**- ¡Cómo te atreves!**__ - exclamó Paulina -__** ¡Vienes a verme para lavar tu conciencia y me dices algo así!**_

_Rachel apretó los dientes._

_**- No he venido a lavar mi conciencia. He venido para que arreglemos las cosas.**_

_**- Mi niña está muerta y nunca podré tener más. ¿Cómo arreglas eso?**_

_Rachel se tensó._

_**- No puedo.**_

_**- Nunca me quisiste. Malgasté mi vida junto a una persona que me toleraba y nada más. Y sólo porque era buena en la cama.**_

_A Rachel se le agudizó el tic en la mandíbula._

_**- Paulina, tienes muchas cualidades. Eres inteligente, generosa y con sentido del humor. No te subestimes.**_

_Paulina se echó a reír sin ganas._

_**- Pero al final no sirvió de nada. Por muy inteligente que fuera, fui lo bastante idiota como para pensar que podía cambiarte. Y fracasé.**_

_**- Lo siento.**_

_**- Y cuando al fin logro seguir adelante con mi vida, vienes aquí a desenterrarlo todo otra vez.**_

_**- No era ésa mi intención.**_

_**- Pues eso es lo que has hecho**__ - Se secó los ojos con las manos, echándose hacia atrás en la silla para poner distancia entre ellas -__** Luego tú volverás a casa con tu bonita y joven novia, sabiendo**__**que podrá darte hijos cuando quieras. Las vasectomías cada vez se deshacen con más facilidad. Pero lo**__**que me pasó a mí no tiene remedio.**_

_Rachel agachó la cabeza._

_**- Perdón. Por todo.**_

_Muy despacio, se levantó de la silla. Al pasar por su lado, Paulina le agarró la mano._

_**- Espera.**_

Rachel la miró con desconfianza.

_**- He conocido a alguien. Es profesor. Me ha ayudado a conseguir un trabajo de profesora de literatura inglesa mientras acabo el doctorado.**_

_**- Me alegro.**_

_**- Ya no necesito tu dinero. No volveré a tocar el fondo. Keith es viudo y tiene dos niñas pequeñas. Una de siete años y otra de cinco. Me llaman tía Paulina. ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Me dejan que las vista y las peine y me invitan a merendar con sus muñecas.**_

_**He conocido a una persona que me quiere tal como soy. Y sus hijas me necesitan. Así que, aunque ya no podré tener hijos, voy a ser madre. O algo parecido.**_

_**Te perdono, Rachel. Pero no quiero que volvamos a hablar de esto nunca más. He hecho las paces con el pasado a mi manera. No me pidas más.**_

_**- De acuerdo.**_

_Paulina le dedicó una sonrisa sincera cuando ella le dio un beso en la coronilla._

_**- Adiós, Paulina, que seas feliz.**_

_Soltándole la mano, Rachel se marchó._

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Patito :* :*<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 18<strong>_

_Agosto de 2011_

_Cambridge, Massachusetts_

**- ¿Vas a correr? -** preguntó Quinn al levantar la vista y encontrarse con que Rachel se había puesto zapatillas deportivas, pantalones cortos negros y una camiseta de Harvard color carmesí.

**- Ajá** - Se acercó para darle un beso de despedida.

**- Entonces... ¿hablaremos luego?**

**- ¿Sobre qué?** - preguntó Rachel, desenredando el cable de los auriculares de su iPhone.

**- Sobre lo que te preocupa.**

**- No, aún no** - Sacó las gafas de sol de la funda y se las limpió con el borde de la camiseta.

Quinn se mordió la lengua, porque su paciencia estaba llegando al límite.

**- ¿Has pedido hora con el médico?**

**- Ya estamos con lo mismo** - murmuró Rachel, apoyando las manos en la encimera, bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

**- ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?** - Quinn se cruzó de brazos.

Rachel permaneció inmóvil.

**- No, no lo he llamado.**

**- ¿Por qué no?**

**- Porque no lo necesito.**

Quinn bajó los brazos.

**- Pero ¿y la vasectomía? Tienes que hablar con él sobre lo de revertirla.**

**- No, no hace falta.** - Rachel enderezó la espalda y se puso las gafas de sol.

**- ¿Qué?**

**- No voy a revertir nada. Me gustaría que adoptáramos. Ya sé que no podemos quedarnos con Maria, pero me gustaría que cuando te hayas doctorado moviéramos los hilos para adoptar un niño.**

**- Has tomado una decisión** - susurró Quinn.

Rachel apretó los dientes.

**- Sólo trato de protegerte.**

**- ¿Y qué pasa con lo que hablamos? ¿Te has olvidado de lo que acordamos en el huerto de manzanos?**

**- Estaba equivocada.**

**- ¿Estabas equivocada?** - Quinn se puso en pie -** Rachel, ¿qué demonios pasa?**

**- ¿Podemos hablar más tarde, por favor?** - preguntó Rachel, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

**- Rachel, yo...**

**- Cuando vuelva** - la interrumpió -** Dame treinta minutos.**

Quinn se mordió la lengua para no responderle mal.

**- Sólo dime una cosa.**

Rachel se detuvo y se quitó las gafas.

**- ¿Qué?**

**- ¿Todavía me quieres?**

**- Más que nunca** - respondió, con una mueca de dolor. Y, sin esperar más, abrió la puerta y se fue.

QRQR

**- ¿Cómo ha ido la carrera?** - saludó Quinn a una acalorada y sudorosa Rachel cuando ésta volvió a entrar en la cocina.

**- Bien. Voy a ducharme.**

**- ¿Te importa si te acompaño?**

**- Detrás de usted, señora -** respondió Rachel con una sonrisa ladeada.

Quinn subió la escalera delante de Rachel y entraron juntas en el dormitorio.

Rachel se sentó en una silla para desprenderse de las zapatillas deportivas y los calcetines. Al acabar, se quitó la camiseta sudada.

**- ¿Se te han aclarado las ideas al correr? -** Quinn la estaba observando con atención. El sudor le cubría la piel bronceada. Los músculos se le contraían con cada movimiento.

**- Un poco.**

**- Cuéntame qué te preocupa.**

Rachel suspiró hondo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Cuando asintió, Quinn se sentó en el borde de la cama y aguardó.

Rachel apoyó los antebrazos en las rodillas y se echó hacia adelante.

**- He sido un egoísta toda la vida. No entiendo cómo la gente soporta estar conmigo.**

**- Rachel -** la reprendió Quinn - ** eres una mujer encantadora. Por eso las mujeres caen rendidas a tus pies.**

**- Eso no me importa. Esas mujeres sólo se fijan en el aspecto físico. Les da igual que sea una egoísta, sólo quieren un buen polvo.**

Quinn hizo una mueca.

**- Te conozco. Lo sé todo sobre ti y no creo que seas egoísta.**

**- Te acosé mientras eras mi alumna. Y me porté muy mal con mi familia y con Paulina** - dijo Rachel, mirándola con ojos torturados.

**- Pero todo eso ya pasó. No hace falta volver a sacar el tema.**

**- Por supuesto que hace falta. ¿No lo entiendes?** - Apoyó la cabeza en las manos y se tiró del pelo -**Sigo comportándome como una egoísta. Podría hacerte daño.**

**- ¿Cómo?**

**- ¿Y si el aborto de Paulina hubiera sido culpa mía?**

A Quinn se le encogió el estómago.

**- Rachel, ya hablamos de eso. No fue culpa de nadie.**

Rachel se echó hacia adelante, apoyando los antebrazos en las rodillas.

**- Fue culpa mía estar de juerga todo ese fin de semana. Si hubiera estado en casa para cuidar de ella, habría podido llevarla antes al hospital.**

**- Por favor, no sigas por ese camino. Ya sabes adónde lleva.**

Rachel permaneció con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

**- Lleva a la conversación que tuvimos en el huerto. Allí hablamos de tener un bebé, pero no pensamos en que lo que le pasó a Paulina pudo ser culpa mía. ¿Y si tengo alguna anomalía genética?**

Quinn se quedó tan sorprendida que no pudo responder, así que Rachel siguió hablando.

**- Te dije que quería tener un hijo, pero me preocupan mucho los riesgos.**

**- Los abortos son muy habituales, Rachel. Es una tragedia, pero es así. No seas tan dura contigo mismo. Soñaste con Maia y no fue por casualidad. Acepta la paz que ella te ofreció y no le des más vueltas.**

**- ¿Y si a ti te pasara lo mismo?** - La voz de Rachel se rompió antes de acabar la frase -** Mira por lo que tu padre y Diane están pasando -** añadió luego.

**- Sería horrible, pero éste es el mundo en el que nos ha tocado vivir. La enfermedad y la muerte forman parte de él. No podemos hacer como si no fueran a afectarnos.**

**- Pero podemos tratar de evitar los riesgos innecesarios.**

**- Entonces, ¿ya no quieres tener un bebé conmigo?** - preguntó Quinn, abatida.

Rachel vio cómo los ojos se le empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

**- Ya que hablas de Paulina** - Quinn tragó saliva con dificultad -** sé que no debería estar celosa, pero me da envidia de que compartieses con ella una experiencia de las que dejan huella. Una experiencia que yo nunca podré vivir.**

**- Pensaba que te sentirías aliviada.**

**- Pues no, nada de lo que has dicho hasta ahora me hace sentir aliviada** - Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, añadió -** Y, desde luego, a ti no se te ve muy feliz.**

**- Porque quiero algo que no puedo tener. No puedo volver a pasar por lo que le pasó a Paulina. ****No puedo y no lo haré. No permitiré que te suceda a ti.**

**- Sin hijos** - susurró Quinn.

**- Adoptaremos.**

**- ¿No hay más que hablar?**

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

Quinn cerró los ojos, pensando en las implicaciones de sus palabras. Pensó en su futuro, en la vida en común que se había imaginado. Como el momento de decirle a Rachel que estaba embarazada. O la sensación de llevar en sus entrañas al hijo de ambas. O a Rachel dándole la mano mientras daba a luz…

Todas esas imágenes se desvanecieron en una nube de humo. Quinn las echó de menos inmediatamente. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo mucho que deseaba vivir todo eso y compartirlo con ella. Ahora que Rachel se lo negaba, sintió un gran dolor.

**- No.**

**- ¿No?** - Rachel alzó las cejas.

**- Quieres protegerme, y me parece admirable, pero hablemos claro: aquí hay algo más.**

**- No quiero verte sufrir.**

- **Hay algo más detrás de todo esto. Algo que tiene que ver con tus padres, ¿me equivoco?**

Levantándose, Rachel se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos, quedándose desnuda ante ella.

Quinn carraspeó.

**- Cariño, sé que ese tema no ha cicatrizado aún. Ni siquiera eres capaz de mirar las cosas que guardas en el cajón del escritorio.**

**- No tiene nada que ver. Te estoy hablando de peligros innecesarios. Tu padre podría perder a Diane y al bebé. No estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo.**

**- No se puede vivir sin correr riesgos. Puedo tener cáncer. O me puede atropellar un coche. Aunque me envuelvas en plástico de burbujas y no me dejes salir de casa, podría enfermar igualmente.**

**Yo soy consciente de que puedo perderte y, por mucho que odie decir esto, sé que algún día morirás** - La voz se le rompió al decirlo -** Pero elijo amarte ahora y construir una vida contigo sabiendo que la pérdida es posible. Te pido que hagas lo mismo. Te pido que corras el riesgo conmigo.**

Quinn se acercó a ella y le cogió la mano.

Rachel miró sus manos entrelazadas.

**- No sabemos cuáles podrían ser los riesgos. No tengo ni idea de qué se esconde en mi historial médico.**

**- Podemos hacernos pruebas.**

Rachel le apretó la mano con fuerza antes de soltarla.

**- No es suficiente.**

**- Algunos de tus parientes siguen vivos. Podrías hablar con ellos; preguntarles por el historial médico de tus padres y tus abuelos.**

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- ¿Crees que voy a darles la satisfacción de arrastrarme tras ellos para suplicarles información? Prefiero arder en el infierno.**

**- Pero ¿te estás oyendo? Vuelves a estar como al principio, pensando que no mereces reproducirte. Y negándote a investigar si hay cuestiones de salud graves en tu árbol genealógico.**

**¿Ya te has olvidado de tu sueño con Maia? ¿Y de Asís? ¿Y qué pasa conmigo, Rachel? Rezamos juntas para tener un hijo, un hijo de las dos. ¿Vas a retirar la oración?**

Rachel apretó los puños, pero no respondió.

**- Y todo porque no te consideras digna -** concluyó Quinn - **mi hermoso ángel roto.**

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Rachel soltó un gemido angustiado mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

**- Te estoy ensuciando** - susurró Rachel, con el pecho sudoroso pegado a su blusa.

Quinn le besó la mejilla con cariño.

**- Estás más limpia que nunca, Rachel.**

Se abrazaron un poco más antes de que Quinn la llevara hasta la ducha. Sin decir nada, abrió el agua y se desnudó.

Rachel entró en la ducha tras ella.

El agua caliente caía sobre ellas como lluvia, rebotando y danzando sobre sus cuerpos hasta llegar al suelo. Quinn se echó jabón en la mano y le enjabonó el pecho, acariciándola.

Rachel le sujetó la muñeca para detenerla.

**- ¿Qué haces?**

**- Trato de demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero** - respondió, besándole el tatuaje antes de seguir enjabonándole el torso y el abdomen -** Me parece recordar que una vez una mujer muy guapa hizo lo** **mismo por mí. Me pareció que era como un bautismo.**

Permanecieron en silencio mientras Quinn sus brazos y piernas, su firme trasero o los montículos de su columna vertebral. Se tomó su tiempo hasta que el último rastro de jabón hubo desaparecido.

Rachel le clavó la mirada.

**- Te he hecho daño una y otra vez y siempre eres generosa conmigo. ¿Por qué?**

**- Porque te quiero. Porque siento compasión por ti. Porque te perdono.**

Rachel cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Quinn empezó a lavarle el pelo.

**- Dios todavía no me ha castigado -** murmuró Rachel.

**- ¿De qué estás hablando?**

**- No puedo dejar de pensar que un día te arrancará de mi lado.**

Quinn le aclaró el champú de los ojos para que pudiera abrirlos.

**- Dios no funciona así** - le recordó Quinn.

**- He llevado una vida arrogante y egoísta. ¿Por qué no iba a castigarme?**

**- Dios no está esperando el momento de castigarnos.**

**- ¿No? -** Los ojos de Rachel mostraban su tormento interior.

**- No. ¿Lo sentiste así en algún momento mientras estabas en Asís, cuando te sentabas junto a la cripta de San Francisco?**

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

**- Él quiere salvarnos, no destruirnos. No debes tener miedo de ser feliz. Dios no quiere arrebatarte esa felicidad. Él no es así.**

**- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?**

**- Porque cuando has conocido la bondad, te das cuenta de lo lejos que están el bien y el mal. Creo que la gente que es como Gloria, como san Francisco y tantos otros, son una pequeña muestra del amor de Dios. Él no está esperando para castigar a nadie. Y, desde luego, no nos da sus bendiciones para luego arrebatárnoslas.**

Deslizó las manos por su pecho hasta llegar a su cara y entonces añadió:

**- No voy a permitir que retrases la intervención. Quiero que te reviertas la vasectomía. Pase lo que pase, descubras lo que descubras en tus antecedentes, eres mi esposa. Quiero formar una familia contigo. No me importa lo que diga tu ADN.**

Rachel la agarró por los antebrazos.

**- Pensaba que no estabas preparada para tener un hijo.**

**- No lo estoy. Pero me parece bien lo que dijiste en el huerto de manzanos. Si queremos tener un bebé, hemos de empezar a hablarlo con los médicos.**

**- ¿Y qué pasa con la adopción?**

**- Una cosa no quita la otra. Pero, por favor, Rachel, quiero que reviertas la vasectomía, aunque sólo sea para demostrar que crees que podrás ser una buena madre. Y que no eres esclava de tu historia. Yo creo en ti, cariño. Y me gustaría que tú también lo hicieras.**

Rachel permaneció bajo la ducha con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el agua se deslizara por su cabeza y su cuerpo. Finalmente la soltó y se pasó las manos por la cara y el pelo antes de salir de debajo del agua.

Quinn le cogió las manos.

**- Éstas son tus manos. Puedes usarlas para hacer el bien o el mal. Y nada, ni la naturaleza, ni la biología, ni el ADN toman esas decisiones por ti.**

**- Soy alcohólica porque mi madre lo era. Eso no lo elegí.**

**- Pero elegiste ir a rehabilitación. Y cada día eliges no beber y no drogarte. No es tu madre la que toma esa decisión, ni Alcohólicos Anónimos. Eres tú.**

**- Pero ¿qué voy a dejarles a mis hijos en herencia?** - preguntó desesperada **- No tengo ni idea de qué puede haber en mi ADN.**

**- Mi madre también era alcohólica. Podrías usar el mismo razonamiento conmigo.**

**- Lo único que tú podrías pasarles a nuestros hijos sería tu belleza, bondad y amor.**

Quinn sonrió con melancolía.

**- Eso era lo mismo que iba a decirte yo. Vi cómo te miraban los niños del orfanato. Te vi reírte y jugar con ellos. Te vi llevar a Maria a dar una vuelta con el poni.**

**A nuestros hijos les darás amor, cuidado y protección. Un hogar y una familia. No los echarás de ****casa cuando se equivoquen, ni dejarás de quererlos porque hayan pecado. Los querrás con tanta fuerza que morirías por ellos. Porque eso es lo que hace una madre. Y eso es lo que tú harás.**

Rachel la miró.

**- Te veo muy fiera.**

**- Sólo cuando estoy defendiendo a alguien a quien amo. O cuando lucho contra alguna injusticia. Y sería injusto que te rindieras ante esas viejas mentiras.**

**Has hecho tantas cosas por mí, Rachel... Ahora me toca a mí. Si quieres olvidarte de tu familia para siempre, te apoyaré. Si eliges seguir cada una de las ramas de tu árbol genealógico, te ****apoyaré también. No dejes que la culpabilidad y el miedo te roben la capacidad de elegir. Tomaste la decisión de revertir la vasectomía y creo que deberías mantenerte fiel a esa decisión. Aunque decidamos ampliar la familia mediante la adopción.**

**- Lo más fácil sería olvidarme de mi familia** - reconoció Rachel - **pero si quiero traer un hijo al mundo necesito saber algunas cosas. Al menos, las más básicas.**

**- Sé que no será fácil, pero no estarás sola. Estaré contigo, apoyándote. Ahora mismo, tu pasado tiene poder sobre ti porque lo desconoces. En cuanto salgas de dudas, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por tus antecedentes familiares.**

**Arriésgate conmigo, Rachel.**

Rachel hundió la cara en su cuello.

_«De todos los dones que Dios me ha otorgado, tú eres el mayor»_, pensó.

QRQR

Aunque las palabras de Quinn no lograron borrar del todo las preocupaciones de Rachel, se sintió muy aliviada. Al ver que Quinn la amaba tanto y tenía tanta confianza en ella, sus dudas se resquebrajaron. Se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Dios la había bendecido con una amante y esposa sin igual. Cuando Quinn la había mirado a los ojos y le había dicho que quería que se hiciese revertir la vasectomía, tuvieran un hijo o no… Rachel recordaría ese momento el resto de su vida.

Le vino a la mente un proverbio de la Biblia hebrea: _«Quien encuentra una esposa, encuentra un bien muy valioso»_

Por las noches, cuando se sentía torturada por el pasado y atemorizada ante el futuro, le costaba conservar la esperanza. En vez de levantarse a recorrer la casa en busca de alcohol, Rachel decidió que era mucho mejor aferrarse a Quinn con fuerza. Su ángel de ojos avellanas no hacía desaparecer sus preocupaciones, pero le daba las fuerzas que necesitaba para luchar.

El día después de la ducha compartida, Quinn la encontró en el estudio, con una montaña de libros y el ordenador portátil encendido.

- **Hola **- Entró en el despacho con un vaso de CocaCola en la mano -** Te he traído algo de beber.**

Rachel levantó la vista de los libros y sonrió.

**- Gracias, cariño.**

Se dio unas palmaditas en el regazo y Quinn dejó la bebida en el escritorio antes de sentarse sobre ella.

**- ¿Y esto? **- le preguntó Rachel, señalando la locomotora de juguete que tenía sobre un montón de carpetas -** ¿Lo dejaste tú aquí?**

**- Sí - **Quinn se removió inquieta, preguntándose cómo iba a salir de ésa.

**- Me había olvidado de que lo tenía... pero es un buen pisapapeles.**

**- Debí pedirte permiso antes de mirar tus cosas.**

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

**- Ya era hora. Este tren era uno de mis juguetes favoritos cuando era niña.**

**- Se ve muy antiguo. ¿De dónde salió?**

Rachel se rascó la barbilla.

-** Diría que de mi padre. Me parece recordar que fue él quien me lo regaló, pero supongo que es** **imposible.**

Quinn le dirigió una mirada compasiva.

**- ¿En qué estás trabajando?**

**- En mi libro. Estoy con la sección del Infierno. Creo que incluiré algunos comentarios sobre la historia de Guido. Citando tu ponencia como fuente, por supuesto. Ahora eres una autoridad en la materia **- añadió, antes de darle un beso.

- **Será más fácil citarla ahora que va a ser publicada.**

**- ¿De verdad?**

**- He recibido un email de los organizadores de la conferencia diciéndome que una editorial europea está interesada en publicar varias de las ponencias. Quieren que la mía sea una de ellas.**

**- Tu primer artículo publicado. Enhorabuena **- Rachel la abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndose muyorgullosa de ella.

**- Será una gran aportación para mi currículum **- comentó Quinn, jugueteando con las gafas de Rachel - **pero voy a necesitar que me hagas un favor.**

**- Lo que quieras.**

Quinn alzó las cejas.

**- ¿Lo que quiera?**

**- Por ti, amor mío, arrancaría las estrellas del cielo para dejarlas a tus pies.**

Quinn se llevó la mano al corazón.

**- ¿Cómo lo haces?**

**- ¿El qué?**

**- Decir esas cosas. Es precioso.**

Rachel le dedicó una sonrisa irónica.

**- He pasado años estudiando poesía, señora Berry. Está en mi ADN.**

**- Ya te digo **- Quinn le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y la besó con decisión.

Su abrazo se volvió cada vez más apasionado. Rachel estaba a punto de tirar todos los libros al suelo cuando Quinn recordó que había ido allí a pedirle un favor.

**- Hum, ¿cariño?**

**- ¿Sí?** - preguntó Rachel con voz ronca, sin dejar de acariciarla arriba y abajo.

**- Tengo que preguntarte una cosa.**

**- Tú dirás.**

**- Voy a tener que revisar la ponencia antes de enviarlo. Lo necesitan la primera semana de diciembre. ¿Podrías leerlo y hacerme algunas sugerencias?**

La expresión de Quinn delataba que estaba preocupada. Habían discutido por culpa de ese texto meses atrás. No quería volver a discutir con Rachel.

**- Por supuesto. Será un placer. Trataré de no ser una imbécil integral cuando te dé mi opinión.**

Quinn sonrió con ironía.

**- Te lo agradeceré.**

**- Y ahora, ¿podemos practicar sexo de escritorio o quieres pasarte la tarde charlando?**

**- Sexo de escritorio, por favor.**

**- Tus deseos son órdenes.**

Rachel se quitó las gafas y se deshizo de ellas. Cerró el portátil y lo dejó en la estantería antes de apartar también la locomotora. Luego, con un amplio movimiento del brazo, barrió todos los libros y papeles que había sobre la mesa antes de colocar a Quinn sobre ella.

Pasaron la siguiente hora dedicadas a un nuevo placer conyugal: _el sexo de escritorio._

(El sexo de escritorio puede ser muy, muy bueno, siempre y cuando se aparten antes las grapadoras)

QRQR

Más tarde, Quinn empezó a hacer las maletas para ir a la boda de su padre y Diane, mientras Rachel seguía en su despacho tratando de escribir. Le resultaba difícil concentrarse en Guido da Montefeltro teniendo delante de los ojos el escenario de su último (y muy apasionado) encuentro con Lucy.

_«No sé si podré volver a trabajar en este escritorio»_

Frustrada, cerró el documento y abrió el correo electrónico. Le escribió un breve mensaje a Carson Brown, su abogado, pidiéndole que hiciera algunas pesquisas sobre sus padres biológicos y los parientes de éstos.

Luego cogió el teléfono móvil y marcó un número.

QRQR

Quinn entró en el dormitorio después de haber pasado las últimas horas revisando el artículo. Le dolían los ojos. Llegó a la conclusión de que Paul tenía razón: tenía la vista cansada y debería visitar a un oftalmólogo. Pediría hora en cuanto volvieran de Selinsgrove.

**- ¿Qué te pasa?** - La voz de Rachel le llegó desde el lecho.

Quinn se apartó las manos de los ojos.

Rachel estaba sentada en la cama, con las gafas puestas, leyendo.

Quinn le dirigió una mirada compungida.

**- He pasado demasiado tiempo delante de la pantalla y ahora me duelen los ojos. Voy a tener que ir a revisarme la vista cuando volvamos.**

**- Bien. Tienes unos ojos preciosos. Sería una lástima que te los estropearas** - Puso un dedo en el libro que estaba leyendo para no perder el punto y con la otra mano palmeó la cama -** Ven aquí.**

Cuando Quinn se sentó a su lado, se dio cuenta de que estaba leyendo el diario de su madre.

**- ¿Qué ha hecho que te decidieras a leerlo?**

**- Ya que he empezado a buscar información sobre mi familia, he pensado que no tenía sentido esperar más.**

**- ¿Te entristece lo que pone?**

Dejando el diario a un lado, Rachel se frotó los ojos.

**- Es muy trágico. Cuando acabó el instituto se trasladó a Nueva York y compartió apartamento con una amiga. Empezó a trabajar para la empresa de mi padre. Una de las secretarias cogió la baja por maternidad y ella ocupó su puesto temporalmente. Así se conocieron.**

**- Era muy joven** - Quinn le agarró la mano.

Rachel bajó la vista hacia sus manos entrelazadas.

**- Casi tan joven como tú cuando te conocí. Es curioso cómo se repite la historia.**

**- No pienses eso** - dijo Quinn, en voz baja - **Tú pudiste haber seguido sus pasos, pero no lo hiciste. Somos distintas de ellos.**

**- Seguí sus pasos, pero con otra persona.**

Quinn se enfadó.

**- Tú no abandonaste a Paulina. Te preocupaste por ella durante años. Y nunca habrías abandonado a un hijo tuyo.**

**- Vuelve a decirlo -** La voz de Rachel era una mezcla de gruñido y súplica.

Quinn le quitó las gafas y se inclinó sobre su cuerpo para dejarlas en su mesilla de noche. Luego, aún encima de ella, la miró a los ojos.

**- Rachel Berry, no eres del tipo de persona que abandonan a sus hijos a su suerte. Y por mucho que te guste pensar que me sedujiste, ambas sabemos que en nuestra relación la seducción fue mutua.**

Rachel le acarició el pelo con delicadeza antes de levantarle la barbilla para besarla en los labios.

**- Nuestra seducción fue mutua, no hay duda de eso. Eres la única mujer que ha logrado que le entregara mi corazón. Y sigues seduciéndome, señora Berry, cada día.**

Volvió a acariciarle el pelo y luego añadió:

**- Parece que todo empezó porque pasaban muchas horas al día juntos. Una noche, él la besó. A partir de ahí, las cosas se complicaron.**

**- ¿Crees que la amaba?**

**- Él le dijo que la amaba. Le hizo regalos carísimos. No podían verse en público, pero quedaban en hoteles.**

Quinn se acarició el collar sin darse cuenta.

**- Vi algunas de las joyas que hay en el cajón. Algunas son de Tiffany's y vi un anillo que parecede casada.**

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- Mi padre se lo regaló cuando nací yo. Mi madre se lo ponía para hacerse pasar por una mujer casada. ¡Menuda farsa!**

**- Supongo que lo hizo para protegerla.**

**- Lucy, nada de lo que mi padre hizo sirvió para protegerla** - replicó Rachel en tono glacial - **Ella era joven y había pasado toda la vida escudada tras su familia. Esperaba que mi padre dejara a su** **esposa y a sus hijos por ella. Obviamente, no lo hizo.**

Quinn la abrazó.

**- ¿Has empezado a buscar información sobre tu familia?**

**- Le he escrito a Carson. Le he pedido que averigüe lo que pueda sobre los Berry y sobre mi padre** - Tras aclararse la garganta, añadió -** He hecho unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas y he concertado cita con el doctor Townsend. Y con el urólogo.**

**- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Sé que estás preocupada, pero no importa lo que descubras. Lo afrontaremos juntas.**

Rachel suspiró y le acarició la nuca.

**- Y si tú decías en serio lo de averiguar más cosas sobre tu madre, te acompañaré** - se ofreció Rachel.

Quinn se tumbó de espaldas en la cama, mirando al techo.

**- Mi padre guarda sus pertenencias, pero no creo que ahora sea un buen momento para pedírselas. Tiene otras cosas en la cabeza.**

**- Tienes razón. ¿Has sabido algo de ellos?**

**- Diane me envió un email sobre el vestido de dama de honor. Tendremos que pasar a recogerlo cuando lleguemos.**

Se quedó callada unos instantes.

**- ¿Crees que Dios te ha perdonado?**

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?**

**- Por nuestra conversación de antes en la ducha. Me ha parecido que crees que no te ha perdonado tu pasado.**

Rachel se revolvió a su lado.

**- Cuando estuve en Asís tras nuestra separación, tuve la sensación de que me perdonaba.**

**- Pero cuando te miras al espejo, sigue sin gustarte lo que ves** - dijo Quinn con delicadeza.

**- ¿Por qué debería gustarme? Estoy cargada de defectos.**

**- Como el resto de los seres humanos, mi amor.**

**- Supongo que yo soy más consciente de los míos.**

**- O tal vez no has aceptado la gracia y el perdón que te han ofrecido.**

Rachel se volvió hacia ella bruscamente.

Quinn se pegó a su cuerpo.

**- No te digo esto para hacerte sufrir. Veo lo mucho que has mejorado y me parece casi un milagro. Pero creo que para que el milagro sea completo debes reconocer la magnitud de la gracia que te ha sido concedida.**

**- Hice cosas espantosas** - susurró Rachel.

**- Y como la gracia de Dios es tan poca cosa... -** Quinn la miró con el rabillo del ojo.

**- No es eso lo que pienso.**

**- Pero actúas como si lo pensaras. Como si aún estuvieras en el infierno. Como si fuera imposible que Dios te hubiera perdonado.**

**- Quiero ser mejor persona.**

**- Nadie te lo impide. Acepta el hecho de que Él no te ha hecho llegar hasta aquí sólo para abandonarte ahora. No es de ese tipo de padres. Y tú tampoco.**

Rachel reflexionó en silencio.

**- Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces no debes tener ningún miedo a la maternidad. No importa lo que hiciera Judy o sus antepasados. La gracia también te incluye a ti.**

**- Supongo que las dos tenemos que enfrentarnos a nuestros miedos.**

Rachel le acarició la mejilla antes de ponerse encima de ella.

**- Serás una madre maravillosa** - musitó Rachel y unió sus labios en un beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchos, muchos besos Patito XoxO :* :*<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 19<strong>_

_Puente del Día del Trabajo, 2011_

_Los Hamptons, Nueva York_

**- ¡Joder! -** exclamó Simon, dejándose caer sobre ella.

**- Exacto, joder** - bromeó ella, abrazándolo y echándose a reír -** Ha sido asombroso.**

Simon estaba de acuerdo. Había tenido un orgasmo tan intenso que casi no se sentía el cuerpo.

Por supuesto, que April Hudson y él llevaran varios mojitos de más en el cuerpo podía haber tenido algo que ver.

En lo más recóndito de su mente sabía que había algo que tenía que recordar. Algo importante.

Algo relacionado con April.

La joven se montó sobre él.

**- Hagámoslo otra vez -** dijo, arrastrando las palabras **- Casi no me ha dolido. No sé por qué he esperado tanto.**

QRQR

_Puente del Día del Trabajo, 2011_

_Selinsgrove, Pensilvania_

**- Tu padre tenía esta habitación como cuarto de invitados, pero pensábamos convertirla en la habitación del bebé** - dijo Diane, abriendo la puerta del pequeño cuarto situado junto al dormitorioprincipal.

Quinn entró tras ella, con una bolsa de regalo azul y blanca.

Faltaban pocos días para la boda y estaba ayudando a Diane a preparar la casa.

**- Quería pintar las paredes y tenerlo todo preparado para antes de que llegara el niño, pero ahora...** - Se acarició el vientre varias veces.

**- No sé por qué no vas a prepararla igualmente** - La joven miró a su alrededor y se fijó en tres cajas de aspecto familiar en el suelo, junto al armario.

**- Tal vez no venga nunca a casa** - susurró Diane, luchando por reprimir las lágrimas.

Quinn le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

**- El hospital y los médicos están acostumbrados a tratar casos como éste. Hay otros niños que han superado con éxito las operaciones a las que tendrá que someterse Cacahuete.**

**- ¿Cacahuete?**

**- Como todavía no tiene nombre, le hemos estado llamando Cacahuete.**

La embarazada se llevó de nuevo la mano al vientre.

**- Me gusta. Cacahuete.**

**- Todos rezamos y esperamos que se ponga bien. Decorar su habitación podría ser una muestra de esperanza, una demostración práctica de que creéis que será así** - Quinn levantó la bolsa quellevaba - **Os he comprado una cosa a ti y al bebé.**

**- Gracias. Es el primer regalo que recibimos.**

**- Ya que es mi hermano pequeño, quería ser la primera en hacerle uno. Ábrelo.**

Diane desenvolvió con cuidado el papel de seda, dejando a la vista una caja rectangular. La abrió.

Dentro había un cuadro de un querubín tocando la guitarra, enmarcado en oro.

La futura madre lo levantó para admirarlo.

**- Sé que tienes dudas sobre si preparar o no la habitación del bebé -** comentó Quinn en voz baja - **pero pensé que un ángel era un símbolo de esperanza. El cuadro se llama Angelo musicante. Es una** **de las obras expuestas en la Galería de los Uffizi, en Florencia.**

**- Gracias, cielo** - Diane la abrazó -** Es muy bonito.**

Se acercó a la ventana y colocó el cuadrito en el amplio alféizar, apoyado contra el cristal.

Quedaba perfecto, como si lo hubieran diseñado para estar allí.

**- Tu padre dice que, después de que nazca el niño, podríamos usar tu habitación como cuarto de invitados.**

**- En realidad no es mi habitación. Yo crecí en la antigua casa de papá.**

**- Eres mi hija y siempre tendrás una habitación en mi casa** - dijo una voz ronca a su espalda.

Diane y Quinn se volvieron a la vez. Russel estaba en la puerta.

**- Te lo agradezco, papá, pero no hace falta que me reservéis una habitación.**

**- Es tu habitación** - insistió él con firmeza.

Quinn suspiró y asintió. Señalando las paredes blancas que los rodeaban, preguntó:

**- ¿Habéis elegido colores?**

Diane sonrió.

**- Azul cielo y rojo. Había pensado que podríamos pintar un mural con un tema marinero. Tal vez ****un barco navegando entre las olas. Sería relajante, ¿no crees?**

**- Quedará precioso. Buscaré ropa de cama y cosas que tengan barcos.**

**- ¡Gracias!**

**- De nada. Me aseguraré de que a mi hermanito no le falta de nada. Me muero de ganas de empezar a malcriarlo.**

A Russel se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero nunca lo habría admitido.

**- Entonces, ¿vamos a redecorar? **- le preguntó a su prometida.

**- Creo que podríamos hacer algunas cosas, pero no todas. Después de la luna de miel, podríamos pintar las paredes - **Diana levantó la cara hacia él, con un brillo esperanzado en la mirada.

- **Lo que quieras **- Russel se inclinó hacia ella para besarla, apoyándole la mano ligeramente sobre el lugar donde crecía su hijo.

Quinn se acercó a la puerta para darles un poco de intimidad.

**- Voy abajo a ver qué hacen Rachel y el tío Jack.**

**- Un momento, cielo - **la detuvo Diane, que había puesto la mano encima de la de Russel - **¿Quieres esas cajas? Creo que eran de tu madre **- Señaló hacia el rincón del armario.

El ambiente de la habitación cambió de golpe cuando Quinn y su padre vieron hacia dónde señalaba.

**- ¿Qué? **- preguntó él bruscamente.

**- Esas cajas. No hacen nada ahí. Tal vez haya algo en ellas que Quinn quiera llevarse a Massachusetts. Aunque si no las quieres, o no quieres mirarlas ahora, no pasa nada. Las abrí para ver qué había dentro y las volví a cerrar. Me las encontré por casualidad mientras ordenaba la habitación.**

**- Me gustaría echarles un vistazo a las cosas de mamá **- dijo Quinn, consciente de que su padre abría y cerraba los puños a su lado.

-** La verdad es que preferiría no hablar de estas cosas tres días antes de mi boda **- refunfuñó Russel.

**- Cariño** - le reprochó Diane con delicadeza.

**- De acuerdo. ¿Por qué no vas a pedirle a Rachel que suba a ayudarme a llevar las cajas a vuestro ****coche?**

Quinn asintió. Mientras salía de la habitación, vio cómo su padre abrazaba a Diane.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la planta baja, oyó voces procedentes del salón.

**- ¿Se lo has contado ya?** - Era la voz de Jack, el hermano de Russel.

**- No -** respondió Rachel, tensa.

**- ¿Piensas hacerlo?** - insistió Jack, alzando un poco la voz.

**- Todo ha estado tan tranquilo últimamente que no me ha parecido necesario. Ya tiene bastantes cosas en la cabeza. No quería añadirle más preocupaciones.**

**- Espero no enterarme de que está viviendo con miedo.**

**- No lo está -** replicó Rachel con impaciencia.

**- Si descubro que vive con miedo, tú y yo vamos a tener un problema.**

Los pasos de Quinn acercándose pusieron fin a la conversación. Al entrar en el salón, encontró a su tío junto a la pared del fondo, en postura amenazadora. Su esposa estaba a poca distancia, en una postura parecida.

**- ¿Qué pasa?**

Rachel levantó el brazo y ella se acurrucó a su lado.

**- Nada. ¿Ya has ayudado a Diane?**

**- Un poco, pero ahora te necesitamos a ti. Hay unas cajas que tendríamos que llevar al coche.**

**- Claro -** Con una mirada de advertencia en dirección a Jack, siguió a Quinn.

QRQR

El día antes de la boda, Quinn ayudó a la principal dama de honor, la hermana de Diane, a hacer recados. Fue a ver a la florista para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden; se pasó por la iglesia para revisar la decoración y luego hizo una parada en el restaurante de Kinfolks.

Ella no habría elegido Kinfolks para el ensayo de boda, pero ya que el lugar tenía un gran valor sentimental tanto para el novio como para la novia, se reservó la opinión.

Cuando acabó de hablar con el dueño y el director del local para asegurarse de que todo estaría dispuesto para esa noche, se encontró con Deb Lundy, la antigua novia de su padre, y con Natalie, la hija de ésta.

Quinn se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa mientras Deb se le acercaba.

**- Hola, Quinnie. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!**

**- Hola, Deb, ¿cómo estás?**

**- Bien. Natalie ha venido a pasar el puente y hemos salido a hacer unas compras - **respondió la mujer, levantando el montón de bolsas que llevaba en la mano.

Quinn apartó la mirada de la alta rubia y se volvió hacia su hija, que se había quedado a cierta distancia, con expresión furiosa. Las dos iban vestidas con ropa cara y zapatos de marca y llevaban grandes bolsos de Louis Vuitton.

Natalie era una joven muy atractiva, pelirroja con los ojos verdes. Quinn y ella habían sido compañeras de habitación en la Universidad de Saint Joseph. Eran buenas amigas, pero eso fue antes de que Natalie se acostara con el novio de Quinn, Simon, y la invitara a unirse a ellos para hacer un trío.

**- Natalie estaba invitada a pasar el puente en los Hamptons, con su novio. ¿Te acuerdas de él? Simon Talbot, el hijo del senador.**

**- Sé quién es **- se limitó a responder Quinn.

Deb conocía perfectamente la relación que había unido a Quinn y a Simon, igual que sabía que éste había sido arrestado por agredirla hacía dos años. Por desgracia, su condena se había limitado a una declaración de aceptación de culpabilidad y a servicios comunitarios.

Sin hacer caso de la evidente incomodidad de Quinn, Deb siguió hablando:

**- La señora Talbot se puso enferma y tuvieron que cancelar los planes para el fin de semana. Pero me alegro de tener a Natalie en casa. La vemos tan poco ahora que trabaja para la campaña presidencial del senador... Su trabajo es muy importante.**

**- Enhorabuena **- dijo Quinn, tratando de que no se notara el desprecio que le inspiraba su antigua amiga.

Ésta la ignoró y se volvió hacia su madre.

**- Tenemos que irnos.**

Quinn miró a Natalie con curiosidad. La última vez que la había visto había sido en aquel mismo sitio. Su antigua compañera la había arrinconado y le había mostrado un vídeo grabado por Simon. Uno en el que se veía a Quinn en una postura comprometida. Natalie la había amenazado con colgar el vídeo en Internet si no retiraba los cargos contra Simon.

Para sorpresa de todos, Quinn se había mantenido firme. Incluso amenazó a Natalie con contar a _The Washington Post_ que Simon había enviado a su novia para hacerle chantaje. Sabía que al senador no le habría hecho ninguna gracia.

En aquel momento, Natalie no la creyó capaz de llevar a cabo su amenaza, pero luego debió de cambiar de opinión, ya que el vídeo no había aparecido en ninguna parte. Al parecer, se habían rendido.

De vez en cuando, Quinn se preguntaba por qué no habría vuelto a saber nada de ellos, pero prefirió pensar que había tenido suerte y olvidarse del tema.

Al volver a encontrarse con Natalie, había esperado que ésta fuera maleducada o agresiva, como la última vez. Que le lanzara indirectas o amenazas veladas, pero en vez de eso estaba viendo a una joven nerviosa, que cambiaba el peso de pie y miraba furtivamente hacia la puerta. De hecho, parecía asustada.

Quinn miró a su alrededor, pero no vio nada que justificara su comportamiento, ni en el restaurante ni en la acera. Se preguntó qué preocuparía a Natalie. Y qué habría hecho desaparecer como por arte de magia su actitud bravucona.

Deb le hizo un gesto a su hija para que esperara.

**- Me alegro de haberte visto, Quinn. He oído que tu padre vuelve a casarse.**

**- Sí, mañana.**

**- No pensaba que fuera de los que se casan. Supongo que la edad le ha afectado.**

Quinn alzó una ceja. Deb tenía la misma edad que su padre, si no era más mayor, pero no tenía ganas de discutir.

**- Vámonos **- Natalie tiró del brazo de su madre y ambas salieron del local.

Quinn las miró mientras se alejaban, con la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo algo. Algo importante.

QRQR

**- ¿No estás agotada?**

Dos días más tarde, Santana estaba apoyada en la encimera de la cocina, con la cabeza sobre los brazos.

**- Después de la noche del ensayo y ayer la boda, que acabó tardísimo, estoy muerta de sueño **- añadió.

Quinn se echó a reír mientras pelaba el maíz para la cena.

**- Menos mal que me he echado una siesta esta tarde.**

**- Ya. Eso mismo ha dicho Rachel. Pero mi hermana no ha dormido siesta ni un día en toda su vida y dudo mucho que sea capaz de dormir si estás con ella en la cama.**

Quinn se ruborizó y clavó la vista en la mazorca.

**- La ceremonia fue preciosa **- dijo, cambiando de tema - **Aún no me creo que bailase con mi padre el día de su boda.**

**- No me siento con fuerzas para celebrar tu cumpleaños esta noche, Quinnie. Lamento ser tan ****mala amiga **- La voz de Santana quedó interrumpida por un bostezo.

**- ¿Por qué no vas a echarte un rato?**

**- Ya lo he intentado, pero mi marido me ha seguido, ergo, me he quedado sin siesta. Eso sí, hemos cumplido con la ración de hoy de hacer niños.**

Quinn soltó una risita.

**- ¿Cómo va eso, por cierto?**

Santana se echó hacia adelante dramáticamente.

**- Necesito vacaciones.**

**- ¿De hacer bebés?**

Santana gruñó con los ojos cerrados.

**- Sí, maldita sea. Practicamos sexo a todas horas, pero no me quedo embarazada. Es deprimente **- Abrió los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en una mano - **Necesito un descanso. Deja que vaya a visitarte unos días. No molestaré nada, te lo prometo.**

**- Pensaba que querías tener un bebé.**

**- Quiero un bebé, pero ¿a qué precio? Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero tengo un empacho de sexo. Empiezo a sentirme como una máquina.**

**- Santo Dios, ¿dónde me he metido?** - exclamó Rachel, que entraba en ese momento por la puerta del porche.

**- No pasa nada. Es que tu hermana está agotada. Santana, vete a dormir un rato. Ya te reunirás con nosotras para el postre si te apetece.**

**- ¿En serio?**

Quinn señaló hacia la escalera con una mazorca.

**- Largo.**

Su cuñada se levantó de un brinco y salió disparada de la cocina.

Rachel la miró negando con la cabeza.

**- Dime que no vamos a acabar así.**

**- No vamos a acabar así** - Quinn le dio un beso en la sien.

**- ¿Me lo prometes?**

**- Prometido. Entonces, ¿estás lista para que te vean los médicos?** - preguntó Quinn, tratando de sonar despreocupada mientras seguía pelando maíz.

**- Yo no diría precisamente lista, pero lo haré. Me convenciste y me haré revertir la vasectomía pase lo que pase luego. Y casi me has convencido de que el historial de mi familia no importa.**

**- Porque es la verdad, cariño. Créeme.**

Rachel le quitó la mazorca y la dejó a un lado antes de sujetarle ambas manos.

**- Pero no quiero que nos hagamos demasiadas ilusiones. Hace casi diez años que me la hice.**

**- Estaría encantada de adoptar, pero antes quiero que lo intentemos. Por ti. Sin prisas. No quiero que acabemos como Santana y Aaron.**

Rachel se echó a reír y la abrazó.

Quinn se acurrucó entre sus brazos, bostezando.

Rachel la miró con preocupación.

**- ¿Por qué no vas a echarte un rato tú también?**

**- Queda mucho por hacer.**

**- Tonterías. Leroy está leyendo en el porche y Aaron está roncando frente al televisor. Creo que cenaremos tarde.**

**- Le he dejado nuestra habitación a Santana.**

**- Pues acuéstate en el sofá del estudio -** Le dio un beso en la frente - **No has parado desde el ensayo y la boda. Te has ganado un descanso** - Guiñando un ojo, añadió - **Ya que yo no te he dejado descansar esta tarde.**

Quinn la besó y salió de la cocina.

Al quedarse sola, Rachel sacó un librito encuadernado en piel del maletín y se fue a leer junto a Leroy.

**- Hace un día precioso** - comentó éste, cerrando la novela policíaca que había estado leyendo.

**- Sí** - Rachel se sentó en la silla Adirondack junto a su padre adoptivo.

**- ¿Qué estás leyendo?**

Le mostró la libretita. En el lomo había escrito _«Diario»_ en letras doradas.

**- Es el diario de mi madre.**

Los dos cruzaron una mirada.

**- Dentro encontré una cosa de Gloria -** Sacó dos páginas dobladas del interior del diario.

Leroy las miró con interés.

**- ¿Qué es?**

**- Hay nombres, direcciones y números de teléfono. En una página hay información sobre mi padre. En la otra sobre Jean Berry, de Staten Island. Es mi abuela.**

**- ¿No lo habías encontrado hasta ahora?** - preguntó Leroy, mirándola fijamente.

**- No. Gloria me dio las cosas de mi madre hace tiempo, pero nunca las había abierto.**

Leroy asintió como si lo comprendiera.

Rachel miró los papeles escritos por Gloria.

**- Me pregunto por qué los buscaría.**

**- Estoy seguro de que lo hablamos contigo cuando eras adolescente. ¿No te acuerdas?**

**- Muy vagamente.**

**- Cuando tu madre murió, los servicios sociales localizaron a tu abuela, pero ella se negó a quedarse contigo. Gloria la llamó por teléfono para averiguar cuál era la razón. Después de hablar con ella, dejó sus datos junto a las cosas de tu madre por si tú querías ponerte en contacto con ellos más adelante.**

**- No recuerdo que Gloria me contara que había hablado con mi abuela. Recuerdo que me dijo que los servicios sociales habían tratado de ponerse en contacto con mis parientes y que éstos no quisieron saber nada de mí.**

Leroy frunció el cejo.

**- Eras una cría. No valía la pena disgustarte con los detalles. Ya bastante tenías con todo lo que te había pasado. Pensábamos contártelo cuando fueras más mayor.**

Rachel asintió con la cabeza.

Leroy apretó los labios.

**- Lo siento. Debimos contártelo.**

**- No tienes por qué disculparte. Gloria y tú me acogisteis cuando mi propia familia me dejó en la estacada.**

**- Eres nuestra hija** - replicó Leroy con voz ronca - **Siempre lo has sido.**

Rachel agarró el diario con más fuerza.

**- ¿Te parecería... ofensivo que tratase de averiguar más cosas sobre mi familia biológica?**

**- Claro que no. Son tus parientes. Tienes derecho a conocerlos.**

**- Pero tú eres mi padre.**

**- Siempre. Pase lo que pase.**

**- Os puse en peligro. Hipotecasteis la casa para rescatarme.**

**- El amor de los padres es incondicional. No importa lo que hicieras, nunca dejaste de ser nuestra hija. Rezaba para que algún día volvieras a nosotros. Y así fue.**

Rachel empezó a mover la rodilla nerviosamente.

Los ojos grises de Leroy, en cambio, la miraron con firmeza y serenidad.

**- No te dimos la vida, pero eres nuestra hija. Nuestra casa era tu casa.**

**- ¿Qué le dijo Gloria a mi abuela?**

Leroy se echó hacia atrás en la silla de jardín.

**- Creo que le explicó quién era y lo que le había pasado a tu madre. Sé que hablaron de ti. Gloria pensaba que podría razonar con tu familia.**

**- ¿Y lo logró?**

**- No** - respondió Leroy muy serio -** Tu abuela estaba cegada por sus rígidos principios morales y por su enfado con su hija. Repudió a tu madre cuando se quedó embarazada. Dudo que volvieran a verse después de aquello.**

**- ¿Y mi padre? ¿Gloria habló también con él?**

Leroy se removió en la silla.

**- Recuerdo que hablamos de esto contigo porque afectaba al certificado de nacimiento. Tu padre ****persuadió a tu madre de que no diera su nombre; por eso llevas el apellido de ella.**

**- ¿Cómo lo encontró Gloria?**

**- Gracias a tu abuela. No tenía interés en ayudar a su nieta, pero le faltó tiempo para señalar a tu padre con el dedo. Tenía su dirección y número de teléfono, que deben de ser los que están ahí escritos, aunque Gloria se guardó mucho de llamarlo a su casa. Lo llamó a la oficina, pero él se negó a hablar con ella.**

**- Recuerdo que Gloria me dijo que mi padre sabía dónde estaba, pero que no iba a venir a buscarme.**

**- Ella pensaba que tus parientes estarían encantados de acogerte; por eso se puso en contacto con ellos.**

**- Gloria siempre pensaba lo mejor de todo el mundo.**

**- Así es, pero tampoco era una ingenua. Tras hablar con tu abuela y tratar en vano de hacerlo con tu padre, no insistió. Y desde ese momento has sido nuestra hija** - Mirando a Rachel con tristeza,añadió - **Gloria esperaba estar a tu lado cuando lo leyeras.**

**- Debí haberlo hecho antes.**

Rachel recordó la visión que había tenido, en la que Gloria la perdonaba. Todavía lloraba su muerte.

**- Lucy te aprecia mucho** - dijo, cambiando de tema, aunque sólo fuera para librarse de los dolorosos recuerdos.

**- Y yo a ella. Os agradezco mucho que me permitierais volver a casa.**

**- Éste siempre será tu hogar** - Rachel jugueteó con el diario -** Lucy piensa que si Dios es como un padre, debe de ser como tú.**

Leroy se echó a reír.

**- Es un cumplido de mucho nivel, pero inmerecido. Soy tan imperfecto como el que más.**

**- Ojalá yo tuviera una cuarta parte de tu imperfección** - murmuró Rachel, bajando la cabeza.

**- Gloria y yo siempre pensamos en ti como en un regalo, un don que se nos había concedido. Pero desde la muerte de ella, me he dado cuenta de algo más.**

Rachel se volvió hacia él.

**- Sé que nos estás agradecida por haberte adoptado, que piensas que te hicimos un favor. Pero no acabas de entenderlo** - Leroy la miró con sinceridad antes de añadir -** Dios nos hizo ese regalo porque sabía que te necesitábamos.**

Los dos siguieron mirándose unos largos instantes antes de volverse casi a la vez hacia el jardín y perderse en sus pensamientos. Si alguien le hubiera comentado a Rachel que tenía los ojos húmedos, ella habría dicho que era por culpa de la alergia.

QRQR

_9 de septiembre de 2011_

_Durham, Carolina del Norte_

April Hudson salió de su bloque de pisos con la intención de ir al campus en coche, pero un hombre cargado con un ramo de rosas se interpuso en su camino.

**- Hola **- la saludó sonriendo.

**- ¡Simon! **- April corrió hacia él y le echó los brazos al cuello -** ¿Qué haces aquí? **- exclamó.

**- He venido a verte. Y a darte esto **- Acto seguido, le ofreció la docena de rosas rojas de tallo largo que llevaba en la mano izquierda.

**- Son preciosas, ¡gracias! **- La joven dio un par de saltitos antes de volver a abrazarlo.

Simon se echó a reír ante la exuberancia de la joven y le devolvió el abrazo, enterrando la nariz en su larga melena rubia.

- **Tenía miedo de no volver a verte. ¿Quieres entrar? - **le susurró al oído.

Cuando Simon asintió, ella le mostró el camino hacia el ascensor.

**- Me encantan **- Mientras subían, se llevó las rosas a la cara, aspirando su aroma -** Esta vez son rojas. La primera vez que salimos me trajiste rosas blancas.**

**- El blanco simboliza la virginidad **- dijo él, alargando la mano para acariciarle la melena lisa -** Ya no es adecuado.**

Ella se encogió como si la hubiera golpeado y le devolvió las flores inmediatamente.

Simon iba a preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en ese momento y, rodeando a Simon, April se dirigió rápidamente a su apartamento, haciendo resonar los tacones en el pasillo.

**- ¿April? ¡Espera! **- Echó a correr tras ella.

La chica sacó las llaves de la mochila y abrió la puerta. Luego trató de cerrársela en las narices.

**- Espera un momento - **Simon apoyó la mano plana en la hoja para impedirlo.

**- No hacía falta que vinieras hasta aquí y me regalaras flores sólo para burlarte de mí. Ya sé que ya no soy virgen. No necesito que me lo recuerdes.**

**- ¿De qué hablas? No he venido a burlarme de ti.**

**- ¿Ya se lo has contado a todos tus amigos? Seguro que se han reído a gusto a mi costa. Sacas a cenar a la chica cristiana un par de veces y ella se entrega como si fuera el baile de graduación.**

**- No fue eso lo que pasó **- Simon la miró muy seriamente.

**- Después de pasar el fin de semana juntos no volviste a ponerte en contacto conmigo. No me has llamado ni me has enviado ningún mensaje. Llega el fin de semana y te plantas en mi puerta. ¿Soy tu rollo de fin de semana?**

**- Por supuesto que no, si me dejaras explicarme...**

**- No soy el rollo de fin de semana de nadie, Simon. Coge tus flores y vuélvete a Washington. No puedo evitar que vayas fanfarroneando por ahí, pero te agradecería que me dejaras que se lo contara a mis padres antes. No quiero que se enteren leyendo el periódico de que me emborraché ****y me acosté contigo en la segunda cita.**

Trató de cerrar la puerta una vez más, pero él volvió a impedírselo.

**- Por favor, dame un minuto. ¿Puedo entrar?**

**- No.**

Inclinándose hacia ella, susurró:

**- He venido porque me apetecía verte. Y he elegido rosas rojas porque he pensado que te gustarían.**

April se aferró a la puerta con fuerza, pero no dijo nada.

**- Deja que te invite a comer y hablamos. Si no te gusta lo que tengo que decirte, me volveré por donde he venido y no te molestaré más**.

Los ojos verdes de April lo miraron con desconfianza.

**- ¿Qué pretendes?**

**- Nada. Me gustas.**

**- ¿Eso es todo?**

**- Eso es todo. ¿Te parece poco?**

**- ¿Y qué pasa con tu padre y la campaña presidencial?**

Simon abrió mucho los ojos. Lo había pillado por sorpresa. Tras unos instantes, respondió:

**- Mi padre me pidió que te invitara a salir. A partir de ahí, me olvidé de la política.**

**- No te creo** - repuso ella en voz muy baja, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

**- Confía más en ti misma, April. Eres bonita y muy dulce. No te habría invitado a ir a los Hamptons ni a tomar mojitos sólo por la política.**

Ella alzó una ceja, incrédula.

**- Lo digo en serio. Y ahora pon esas flores en agua y vamos a comer -** insistió Simon con una sonrisa.

April dudó, mirando las flores.

**- De acuerdo -** Abrió la puerta para dejarlo entrar - **Pero nada de mojitos esta vez.**

**- Palabra de scout** - dijo él, saludándola marcialmente antes de seguirla.

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Patito :* :*<strong>

**Gracias a los que leen y mas a esos que siempre comentan**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 20<strong>_

Cuando el puente del Día del Trabajo llegó a su fin, Quinn y Rachel volvieron a Cambridge para el inicio del año académico. Rachel iba a dar un curso y un seminario para alumnos de doctorado en la Universidad de Boston, mientras Quinn seguiría con su formación en Harvard.

La segunda semana de septiembre, Rachel fue a la consulta de un reputado urólogo. No quiso que su mujer la acompañara, ya que la visita coincidía con una de sus clases, así que fue sola.

Cuando volvió a casa a la hora de la cena, Quinn la asaltó:

**- ¿Y bien?**

**- Buenas noches a ti también** - Rachel le rozó los labios en un beso y la miró curiosa - **Todavía me cuesta acostumbrarme a verte con gafas** - dijo, tocándole la montura de carey.

Quinn se las tocó, algo avergonzada, y luego se las quitó.

**- Sólo las necesito para leer. O eso es lo que dijo el oculista.**

**- Pareces una bibliotecaria sexy. De hecho, creo que deberíamos llevarlas al estudio y usarlas para una nueva sesión de sexo de escritorio.**

Quinn se echó a reír.

**- No vas a distraerme hablando de sexo, profesora Berry. Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que te ha dicho el médico.**

La sonrisa de Rachel perdió brillo.

**- ¿Y si te prometo orgasmos múltiples?** - susurró, agarrándole la muñeca y llevándosela a la boca. La besó y le dio un mordisquito.

Quinn tragó saliva con dificultad.

**- Suena... muy bien. Pero sigo queriendo que me cuentes qué te ha dicho el médico.**

Rachel avanzó, haciéndola retroceder hacia la mesa de la cocina.

**- ¿Y si te prometo sexo en la mesa de la cocina como nunca lo has experimentado antes?**

Arrinconándola contra la mesa, le separó las piernas para colocarse entre ellas.

Quinn le acarició la mejilla.

**- Te diré que me estás asustando, porque estás tratando de distraerme con sexo para no contarme lo que ha pasado en el médico. Por favor, dímelo.**

Rachel se apartó de ella y se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla más cercana.

**- ¿Has preparado algo? ¿O Rebecca?**

**- Rebecca ha dejado una lasaña **- respondió Quinn, acercándose a la nevera para sacar una CocaCola. La sirvió en un vaso con hielo y se la ofreció -** Espero que tengas hambre.**

**- El médico no está seguro de que vaya a funcionar** - Rachel dejó el vaso en la mesa bruscamente.

**- Oh, cariño** - Quinn se sentó delante de ella y le apoyó la mano en el antebrazo.

**- Cree que si la operación no funciona, podríamos recurrir a la inseminación artificial, pero tendrían que analizarme el esperma para ver si aún es viable. Cuando tenga los resultados decidiremos si merece la pena programar la operación o no. Me harán la prueba la semana que viene.**

**- ¿Y?**

**- Aunque llevemos a cabo la intervención, las posibilidades de éxito son muy pocas** - Rachel se aclaró la garganta -** Me operaron hace diez años, por lo que la posibilidad de embarazo se reduce a un treinta por ciento. Mientras he podido generar anticuerpos, tejido fibroso y un bloqueo secundario.**

**- No pensaba que fuera a ser tan complicado.**

Rachel se frotó los ojos con las manos.

**- Es mucho más complicado de lo que imaginaba. Pero le agradezco al médico que haya sido tan detallado en sus explicaciones. ¡Ah! y me ha prohibido fumar.**

**- Eso es bueno. Y si te sometes a la operación, ¿cuándo sabremos si ha tenido éxito?**

**- Dice que depende. Puede tardar de unos tres meses a un año** - titubeó antes de añadir **- O nunca.**

Quinn se sentó en su regazo y la abrazó.

**- Lo siento, Rachel. Ojalá hubiera ido contigo.**

**- Tal vez no estabas físicamente, pero te sentía a mi lado** - Le dirigió una sonrisa triste **- Si la producción de esperma no se ha visto afectada, podríamos probar la inseminación artificial. Si queremos, recogen esperma antes de la operación y lo congelan** - Jugueteó con el pelode Quinn **- El médico ha sugerido que tú también te hagas una revisión, para descartar algún posible problema de fertilidad por tu parte.**

Quinn hizo una mueca.

Rachel la miró ladeando la cabeza.

- **¿Ves algún inconveniente?**

**- No. No me gustan esas revisiones, pero entiendo que sería necesario. Además, ya me toca ir.**

**- Lo peor de todo es que el médico ha dicho que tendríamos que pasar tres semanas de abstinencia después de la operación. Me ha advertido que no podría eyacular durante al menos tres semanas.**

Quinn abrió los ojos como platos.

**- ¿Tres semanas? **_**Scheisse.**_

**- Exacto. ¿Sigues queriendo que lo hagamos?**

**- No me gusta la idea del celibato obligado durante tres semanas -** Se estremeció sólo de pensarlo - ** Pero he pasado mucho más tiempo célibe antes.**

**- Cierto** - Rachel sonrió traviesa -** Será una nueva experiencia para las dos: celibato marital. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que existía algo tan horrible?**

**- Yo desde luego, no. Excepto, ya sabes, una vez al mes.**

**- Por cierto, vamos a tener que organizarnos para que las tres semanas coincidan con tu período, porque, si no, serán cuatro semanas.**

**- Piensas en todo, Profesora.**

Los ojos de Rachel parecieron oscurecerse.

**- Tengo mis necesidades.**

Quinn presionó el pecho contra el suyo, juntando sus labios hasta que se rozaron.

- **Igual que yo, Profesora. Y estoy segura de que podremos ocuparnos de algunas de esas necesidades sin poner en peligro tus partes afectadas.**

**- ¿Partes afectadas?**

**- Me ocuparé de ti y de todas tus partes. Vas a necesitar una enfermera.**

Rachel le deslizó las manos por la espalda hasta detenerse en sus nalgas.

**- Me gusta cómo suena eso. Enfermera, bibliotecaria, estudiante, profesora... Tus talentos no tienen fin.**

**- No. De hecho, tengo otra identidad secreta.**

**- ¿Ah, sí?**

Quinn le acercó los labios al oído.

**- También soy Lois Lane.**

**- Voy a tener que ir a buscar el traje de chica Superman a la tintorería.**

**- ¡Feliz Navidad, Quinn! - **se dijo a sí misma.

**- Lo será **- susurró Rachel, dirigiéndole una mirada ardiente - **Entonces, para que quede todo claro, iremos a hacer las visitas que hagan falta y seguiremos adelante con el proceso. ¿Sí?**

**- Sí.**

**- Y no empezaremos a intentar tener un hijo hasta que acabes el doctorado. Todo esto son trámites... preliminares.**

Quinn sonrió y la besó en los labios. Luego decidieron que la cena podía esperar y celebraron sus decisiones con una ronda de sexo en la mesa de la cocina. Rachel simuló ser la chica Superman que volvía a casa después de una dura jornada luchando contra el crimen.

(Debe quedar constancia de que el sexo en la mesa de la cocina entre superhéroes todavía es mejor que el sexo en la mesa de la cocina entre personas normales y corrientes)

QRQR

Más tarde, Quinn y Rachel estaban sentadas en el suelo del dormitorio, revisando las cajas de Judy. Encontraron álbumes de fotos con fotografías de Quinn cuando era un bebé y más mayorcita.

Encontraron también juguetes y la pulsera que le habían puesto a Quinn en el hospital cuando nació.

La sorprendió que su madre hubiera guardado todos esos recuerdos. Pero todavía se sorprendió más al encontrar una foto de sus padres el día de su boda, junto a varias otras de cuando eran novios.

Había incluso algunas fotos familiares de antes del divorcio.

En otra caja encontraron bisutería, pañuelos de cuello y fotos de Judy con distintos hombres.

Quinn dejó esas fotos en el montón de tirar casi sin mirarlas. Por lo que Rachel sabía del comportamiento de la mujer cuando estaba con esos hombres, no le extrañó que Quinn quisiera destruir esos recuerdos.

**- Lucy, ahora tienes tu propia casa. Tienes una nueva vida** - Le acarició los nudillos con un dedo.

**- Lo sé** - replicó Quinn con una sonrisa no muy convencida.

Buscó el anillo de compromiso de su madre y el de boda, pero no los encontró. Supuso que ésta los habría empeñado. No recordaba habérselos visto puestos en los últimos años.

Si había esperado encontrar algún tipo de respuesta, la realidad la decepcionó una vez más. Nada en aquellas cajas ofrecía información sobre por qué la adorada niñita se había convertido en una presencia molesta en la casa. Nada explicaba por qué el alcohol y el sexo se habían vuelto más importantes que una persona que era carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre.

**- ¿Cariño?** - La voz de Rachel interrumpió sus pensamientos.

**- Una vida entera. Tres cajas. Qué desperdicio.**

Rachel le acarició la espalda para consolarla.

**- ¿Por qué no me quería?** - A Quinn se le quebró la voz.

Rachel sintió que se le rompía el corazón. Se sentó detrás de ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

- **Ojalá tuviera la respuesta, pero sólo puedo decirte que te entiendo, Lucy. Te entiendo.**

**- Me cuesta tanto creer que pudiera quererme alguna vez...**

**- Conservó las fotografías. Es evidente que, cuando naciste, te quería mucho. Se ve en su cara. Y durante los primeros años te siguió queriendo.**

**- Pero luego decidió que quería más al alcohol.**

**- Eso no era amor. Era una adicción.**

**- No es que no sienta compasión por ella, Rachel, pero es que no me entra en la cabeza que alguien ponga el alcohol y los hombres por delante de su hija.**

Rachel le apretó la mano.

**- Porque no es correcto. No debería ser así. Pero las adicciones son algo terrible. Por desgracia, sé de lo que hablo. Es una suerte que no puedas imaginártelo; eso significa que no has pasado por ello. Estoy segura de que tu madre quiso dejarlo en alguna ocasión.**

**- Sí, fue a rehabilitación varias veces.**

**- Sin la ayuda de Dios, yo habría acabado como ella** - susurró Rachel. Al ver que Quinn permanecía en silencio, siguió hablando -** Es culpa mía. Insistí en que debíamos buscar información** **sobre nuestros padres y mira...**

**- No eres tú quien me hizo daño. Supongo que fui una idiota al pensar que encontraría alguna respuesta en estas cajas. Si mi padre no las tiene, ¿cómo iba a encontrarlas yo en un montón de trastos viejos?**

**- Tus juguetes no son trastos viejos. Enmarcaremos las fotos y colocaremos los juguetes en una estantería. Algún día, cuando tengamos una niña, podrás enseñarle lo guapa que era su madre de pequeña.**

Quinn escondió la cara en el hombro de Rachel.

**- Gracias.**

Tras abrazarla con fuerza, la ayudó a guardar las cosas en las cajas.

QRQR

**- Disculpe, ¿podría repetirlo?** - Quinn estaba mirando a su ginecóloga con los ojos muy abiertos.

Era la tercera semana de septiembre y acababa de someterse a sus exámenes ginecológicos. Se suponía que era un trámite para descartar posibles problemas de infertilidad. Pero los comentarios de la doctora indicaban que el examen no había tenido nada de rutinario.

**- Quiero que te hagas una ecografía. Mi secretaria se pondrá en contacto con el centro radiológico del hospital Mount Auburn para concertar la cita. Que te la hagan inmediatamente. Lo apuntaré en la petición** - añadió, escribiendo rápidamente en el historial médico de Quinn.

Ella sintió que se le encogía el estómago.

**- Entonces, ¿es serio?**

**- Potencialmente serio** - La ginecóloga dejó de escribir y la miró a los ojos -** Ha sido una suerte que ****vinieras a visitarte ahora. He encontrado algo en uno de tus ovarios. Quiero saber de qué se trata. Ve a hacerte la ecografía. El radiólogo te hará un informe y a partir de ahí veremos lo que hay que hacer.**

**- ¿Cáncer?** - Quinn casi no se atrevía a pronunciar la palabra.

**- Es una posibilidad. O también podría ser un quiste benigno. Pronto lo sabremos** - La doctora Rubio siguió escribiendo **- No te saltes la ecografía. Es importante que sepamos de qué se trata** **cuanto antes.**

Quinn permaneció inmóvil. Sólo podía pensar en Gloria.

QRQR

_**- Cariño, estoy en pleno seminario. ¿Puedo llamarte cuando acabe?**_ - preguntó Rachel en voz baja cuando cogió la llamada.

_**- Oh, lo siento. Me había olvidado. Nos vemos en casa.**_

Quinn estaba aturdida, tratando de no llorar. Al otro lado de la línea oyó pasos y una puerta que se cerraba.

_**- He salido al pasillo. ¿Qué pasa?**_

_**- Voy de camino hacia casa. Nos veremos allí. Por favor, pide disculpas a tus alumnos de mi parte.**_

Colgó antes de echarse a llorar. La voz de Rachel, tan paciente y cariñosa, le hizo perder el control de sus emociones.

Acababa de esconder la cara entre las manos cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. No tuvo que mirar la pantalla para saber quién llamaba.

_**- Ho... ¿Hola?**_

_**- ¿Qué ha pasado?**_

_**- Te lo contaré a la hora de la cena**_ - respondió Quinn entre sollozos.

_**- No, vas a contármelo ahora o cancelaré el seminario e iré a buscarte. Me estás preocupando.**_

_**- La doctora ha encontrado algo durante el examen.**_

Rachel permaneció en silencio unos momentos. Luego inspiró hondo.

_**- ¿Qué es lo que ha encontrado?**_

_**- Todavía no lo sabe. Tengo que hacerme una ecografía en el hospital Mount Auburn lo antes posible.**_

_**- ¿Estás bien?**_

_**- Sí -**_ Quinn mintió lo mejor que pudo.

_**- ¿Dónde estás?**_

_**- Volviendo a casa dando un paseo.**_

_**- Quédate donde estás. Voy a buscarte.**_

_**- Pero tendrás que anular el seminario.**_

_**- No podría concentrarme sabiendo que estás sola y llorando. Quédate donde estás. Te llamo en un minuto.**_

_**- Estoy bien. Sólo es la impresión.**_

_**- No estás bien. Dame un minuto.**_

_**- Ya casi estoy en casa. Nos vemos allí.**_

Cortó la llamada.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Rachel abrió la puerta del aula y canceló la clase.

QRQR

Mientras esperaban a que llegara el día de la ecografía, Rachel recibió una llamada de su urólogo. Al parecer, su producción de esperma era normal. La profesora Berry era gloriosamente fértil.

(Entre paréntesis, debe destacarse que ella nunca dudó de su fertilidad)

Sin embargo, el alivio quedó apagado por la intranquilidad que sentía por Quinn. Aunque exteriormente trataba de poner buena cara para no preocuparla, por dentro estaba muy asustada.

Quinn era joven y estaba sana. Claro que Gloria también era joven y sana antes de ponerse enferma.

Tenía cáncer de mama y habían tardado un tiempo en diagnosticárselo.

Rachel era una mujer fuerte y no solía sentirse nunca impotente. Pero contemplar a su amada esposa dar vueltas por las noches en la cama la hacía sentir indefensa. Quinn era luz, vida, amor y bondad. Y era posible que estuviera muy enferma.

Cerró los ojos y rezó.

**- ¿Cariño?** - La voz de Quinn le llegó en la oscuridad.

**- ¿Sí?**

**- Quiero que me prometas una cosa.**

Rachel se volvió de lado para verla mejor.

**- Lo que quieras.**

**- Prométeme que, si me pasa algo, te cuidarás.**

**- No digas esas cosas** - contestó de forma más brusca de lo que habría querido.

**- Lo digo en serio, cariño. Ya sea pronto o cuando sea una ancianita arrugada de pelo gris, quiero que me prometas que seguirás en la senda que has iniciado. Que serás una buena mujer, que vivirás una buena vida y que tratarás de encontrar la felicidad.**

Rachel sintió que las emociones se le agolpaban en la garganta, impidiéndole respirar.

**- No encontraré la felicidad si no estás conmigo.**

**- Encontraste la paz sin mí** - susurró Quinn - **Encontraste la paz en Asís. Podrías vivir sin mí. Ambas sabemos que podrías.**

Rachel le apoyó una mano en el vientre y le acarició la piel desnuda.

**- ¿Cómo puede nadie vivir sin corazón?**

Quinn le cubrió la mano con la suya.

**- Leroy lo hace.**

**- Leroy no es más que un caparazón hueco; una sombra de lo que fue.**

**- Quiero que me lo prometas. Creo que has exagerado tanto al ponerme en un pedestal, que si me pasara algo temo lo que pudieras hacer...**

**- Siempre tendré que luchar contra las adicciones, Lucy, pero no creo que vuelva jamás a mi vida anterior** - Con un hilo de voz, añadió -** Si lo hiciera, estaría realmente sola.**

- **Te prometo que, desde donde esté, haré todo lo que pueda por ayudarte** - la voz de Quinn era un susurro desesperado.

**- Estoy convencida de que lo harías. Si tú fueras san Francisco y yo Guido da Montefeltro, vendrías en busca de mi alma, ¿verdad?**

**- Te lo juro, aunque no creo que tu alma esté en peligro.**

Rachel le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

- **Ya basta de esta conversación tan dramática. Si necesitas que te lo prometa para quedarte tranquila, te lo prometo. Pero no te atrevas a dejarme sola.**

Quinn asintió, relajándose.

QRQR

El día de la ecografía, Rachel canceló sus clases para acompañarla.

**- Lo siento, señora, pero no está permitido que entre.**

Rachel se irguió. Una mueca distorsionaba sus hermosos rasgos.

**- ¿Disculpe?** - le preguntó a la técnica, bajita como ella.

La mujer señaló un cartel colgado en la pared.

**- Sólo puede pasar el paciente. La familia debe esperar fuera.**

Rachel puso los brazos en jarras, con lo que la chaqueta se le abrió amenazadoramente.

**- Es mi esposa. No pienso dejarla sola.**

**- La ecografía media no suele durar más de treinta minutos. En seguida estará con ella** - La técnica le hizo un gesto a Quinn con la cabeza -** Señora Berry, ¿me acompaña?**

Rachel la agarró del brazo, deteniéndola.

**- Iremos a otro hospital.**

Quinn cambió el peso de pie varias veces. Prácticamente estaba bailando.

**- Me han hecho beber cinco vasos de agua. Me muero de ganas de hacer pipí. No me hagas volver a pasar por esto.**

**- No pienso dejarte sola -** insistió Rachel, con los ojos llameando.

**- No podemos alargarlo más, Rachel.**

El tono de voz de su mujer pareció sacarla de un trance. Parpadeó varias veces.

**- ¿Y si hay algún problema?**

La técnica se aclaró la garganta y volvió a señalar el cartel.

**- No estoy autorizada a comunicar el resultado de la prueba. Sólo el radiólogo puede escribir el informe. Y él se lo envía directamente a su médico.**

Rachel soltó unas cuantas maldiciones variadas y lanzó una mirada tan agresiva hacia la mujer que ésta sintió como si la empujaran contra la pared.

**- Todo irá bien, cariño, pero si no quieres que me explote la vejiga aquí mismo, tienes que dejarme entrar **- dijo Quinn cruzando las piernas.

Rachel la miró mientras desaparecía tras la puerta, sintiéndose furiosa e impotente al mismo tiempo.

QRQR

Dos días más tarde, Quinn fue a la consulta de la doctora Rubio para conocer el resultado de la ecografía. Su esposa la acompañó.

**- Fibromas** - anunció la doctora triunfalmente -** He leído el informe y he visto la ecografía. Estoy de acuerdo con el diagnóstico.**

**- ¿Qué son fibromas?** - preguntó Quinn, dándole la mano a Rachel.

**- Son tumores benignos que crecen dentro o fuera del útero. Son muy comunes. Según el informe, tienes dos.**

**- ¿Dos?** - preguntó Quinn, asustada - **Pensaba que sólo era uno.**

- **Yo encontré uno durante el examen ginecológico. Al estar en la parte externa del útero, pensé que estaba en el ovario. Pero hay otro más pequeño más abajo, en la parte frontal del útero** – explicó la doctora Rubio, haciendo un dibujo de las partes íntimas de Quinn mientras Rachel trataba de nodesmayarse.

(Debe tenerse en cuenta que su amplio conocimiento en temas uterinos venía dado por experiencia práctica, no visual)

**- El grande tiene unos cinco centímetros. El pequeño unos tres -** aclaró, señalando el dibujo con el bolígrafo.

Quinn se mareó un poco y apartó la vista.

**- ¿Hará falta operar?** - preguntó Rachel, ignorando el dibujo y clavando la mirada en los ojos de la doctora.

**- No necesariamente** - La mujer se volvió hacia la paciente -** Si no molestan, solemos dejarlos. Te recetaré píldoras anticonceptivas. Las hormonas de la píldora frenan el crecimiento de los fibromas.**

**- ¿Y los fibromas afectarán a la fertilidad?**

La doctora Rubio releyó la historia clínica.

**- Ah, sí, veo que queréis tener familia más adelante.**

**Los iremos controlando. Al estar situados en la parte externa del útero, no creo que afecten. Sin embargo, si te quedaras embarazada habría que vigilarlos de cerca. Los fibromas suelen crecer durante el embarazo porque los niveles hormonales se disparan. Pueden ocupar parte del útero y forzar un parto prematuro. Pero ya nos ocuparíamos de eso llegado el momento.**

**De momento, estas son buenas noticias. Me gustaría que volvieras dentro de seis meses para hacer una nueva ecografía de control. Ahora te doy una receta para la píldora y dentro de seis meses hablamos.**

Quinn y Rachel intercambiaron una mirada antes de darle las gracias.

QRQR

Esa noche, Rachel estaba despierta en la cama, mirando el techo. Una inexplicable sensación de terror se había apoderado de ella.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Quinn, se levantó y fue al estudio. Encendió la luz, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al escritorio.

Minutos después estaba buscando _«fibromas»_ en Google. Eligió una página que parecía seria y empezó a ver imágenes de fibromas extraídos mediante cirugía.

En ese momento se desmayó.

QRQR

Rachel no tuvo que esperar mucho. La primera semana de octubre se sometió a la reversión de la vasectomía. Esta vez fue Quinn la que se saltó las clases para acompañarla al hospital.

La mañana de la operación se despertó oyendo las notas de _Fever_, cantada por Peggy Lee. No era el tipo de música que Rachel solía escuchar por las mañanas, pero la elección sonaba prometedora. Se puso la bata y se acercó al baño.

Rachel estaba delante del espejo peinándose. Tenía el pelo húmedo de la ducha y las puntas se le empezaban a rizar. Estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba. Una toalla de color azul oscuro le colgaba de las caderas. Un gran deseo de recorrer el abdomen se apoderó de Quinn.

Los ojos de Rachel se clavaban en el espejo tras el cristal de las gafas.

**- ¿Espiando desde la puerta, señora Berry?** - le preguntó sin mirarla.

**- He oído la música y he venido a ver qué era lo que te estaba causando fiebre.**

Rachel se detuvo y le dirigió una mirada abrasadora.

**- Creo que ya sabes la respuesta.**

**- Sé lo que me eleva la temperatura a mí. No hay nada más sexy que ver a la mujer que amas ****Recién duchada.**

**- Me alegra oír eso, ya que tengo que hacerlo cada día** - replicó, con los ojos brillantes.

Bajó la vista hacia los muslos de Quinn.

Quinn se ruborizó al recordar la noche anterior… tumbada de espaldas, con la cara de Rachel entre las piernas…

Rachel agitó una mano delante de sus ojos.

**- Un penique por tus pensamientos.**

**- Perdona, ¿decías?**

Rachel se echó a reír.

**- Te he preguntado que cómo estás esta mañana.**

**- Ah, bien, muy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás nerviosa?**

**- No mucho, pero me alegro de que me acompañes. Tengo que estar en el hospital a las diez, lo que nos deja un montón de tiempo para actividades extracurriculares. En seguida acabo de peinarme. Ve pensando en algo que me ayude a superar las próximas tres semanas.**

Siguió con el ritual del peinado.

**- Se me está ocurriendo algo -** Quinn se acercó y empezó a besarla en la espalda.

**- Creo que deberíamos esperar a que acabara de peinarme. Me estás distrayendo.**

**- ¿Ah, sí?**

Quinn insistió. Esta vez, mientras la besaba le acarició los hombros, sintiendo cómo se tensaban.

**- No puedo contenerme, Profesora. Me gusta tocarte.**

Le resiguió la línea de los hombros y bajó hasta los antebrazos, admirando los músculos que encontraba por el camino. Con los labios recorrió los montículos y valles de su columna vertebral hasta llegar a los hoyuelos que parecían guiñarle el ojo desde el borde de la toalla.

Rachel apoyó la mano con fuerza en el mármol del lavabo.

**- No puedo peinarme si me tocas.**

**- En ese caso... podría peinarte yo.**

**- ¿Ah, sí?**

Cruzaron una ardiente mirada.

**- A ti te gusta darme de comer. Tal vez descubra que a mí me gusta peinarte.**

**- Estás muy provocadora esta mañana.**

**- Tal vez yo también necesite un recuerdo atrevido que me ayude a superar estas tres semanas de celibato matrimonial.**

Dejando el peine sobre el mármol, Rachel la llamó con el dedo. Quinn se colocó delante de ella, en el lugar que ella le señaló. Con un ágil movimiento, la levantó y la sentó sobre el mármol.

Le separó las rodillas, apartando la bata, y se colocó entre sus piernas.

**- ¿Tan temprano y ya sin bragas? -** preguntó, bajando la vista.

**- No me ha dado tiempo de ponérmelas.**

**- Soy una tipa con suerte** - Rachel sonrió mientras jugueteaba con el cinturón de la bata -** Y por suerte para las dos, todavía no te ha venido la regla.**

Quinn la detuvo, apoyando las manos sobre la de ella.

**- ¿Me dejas peinarte? Me gustaría hacerlo.**

Rachel suspiró teatralmente, como si estuviera poniendo a prueba su paciencia, antes de volver a coger el peine.

Dando un paso atrás, le mostró la técnica usaba para peinarse. Satisfecha con la demostración, le entrego el peine y se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a su esposa.

Quinn la miró y luego miró el peine riéndose.

**- ¿Pánico escénico, señora Berry?**

**- Tengo miedo de hacerte daño** - dijo riendo.

Rachel se voltio para mirarla.

**- Pues ya sabes cómo me sentí yo la primera vez.**

Quinn notó que se le aceleraba el corazón. Rachel había estado muy ansiosa ese día, pero al mismo tiempo había sido muy delicada con ella.

Rachel le dio un beso en la muñeca y le mordisqueó suavemente la piel.

**- Irás con cuidado.**

Separando la bata de seda, hizo que se deslizara por los hombros de Quinn. Luego le apoyó una mano entre los pechos, sintiendo el latido de su corazón.

Quinn alzó una ceja.

**- ¿Quieres que te peine medio desnuda?**

**- No** - Rachel se le acercó **- Quiero que me peines como Dios te trajo al mundo, completamente desnuda** - le aclaró con un susurro ronco.

Se tomó su tiempo para deshacer el nudo del cinturón de la bata. Parecía que estuvieradesenvolviendo un regalo. Cuando acabó se puso nuevamente dándole la espalda y volvió a colocarse entre sus rodillas.

**- No hay nada más sexy que ver a la mujer que amas peinándote... mientras disfrutas de su cuerpo.**

Quinn se estremeció al notar el aire corriendo sobre su piel acalorada. Le apoyó la mano en el hombro para estabilizarse.

Cuando Rachel asintió, empezó a peinarla.

Rachel bajó las manos hasta las rodillas de Quinn y empezó a acariciarle con los pulgares.

**- No creo que sea buena idea.**

**- Puede ser un buen ejercicio de autocontrol para las dos.**

Trazó un camino con los dedos, subiendo hasta llegar a sus muslos. Una vez allí, se los rodeó suavemente. Cuando ella gimió, volvió a deslizar las manos hasta las rodillas.

**- Me gusta sentir tu piel bajo mis dedos.**

- **A mí también.**

Tras tragar saliva con dificultad, Quinn volvió a su tarea, tratando de ignorar las sensaciones que le despertaban los dedos de su esposa sobre los muslos y un poco mas arriba. Cuando Rachel empezó a juguetear avanzando hacia su sexo, se detuvo.

Rachel le pasó los pulgares sobre su sexo.

Con su ternura, comunicaba mucho más que con sus palabras.

**- Cuando te veo, tengo que tocarte. No puedo reprimirme.**

Le apoyó las manos en los muslos, pero no se los apretó con fuerza.

Cuidadosamente, Quinn siguió peinándola, mientras Rachel la acariciaba, excitándola. La respiración se le aceleró.

Rachel bajó las manos y las apoyó por encima de las rodillas, donde su piel seguía más sensible de la cuenta por las atenciones que le había dedicado la noche anterior. Muy lentamente, fue ascendiendo.

Poco después, Quinn dio el peinado por concluido y se echó hacia atrás para contemplar el resultado.

**- Creo que ya hemos acabado.**

Rachel se dio vuelta y le dio un rápido beso.

**- Gracias.**

**- No hay de qué** - Quinn dejó el peine y se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en las manos.

**- Pero no creo que hayamos acabado** - Con los ojos brillantes, Rachel se acercó al vértice entre sus piernas y le acarició los rizos con los pulgares.

Quinn se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior.

**- Pues quítate la toalla, Profesora.**

QRQR

La operación de Rachel fue totalmente rutinaria, sin nada que destacar. Lo que fue remarcable fue la cara de preocupación del cirujano cuando salió a hablar con Quinn a la sala de espera.

**- Señora Berry** - la saludó, sentándose a su lado en una silla vacía.

Ella cerró el portátil.

**- ¿Cómo está?**

**- La operación ha ido bien. No ha sido fácil, pero todo estaba dentro de lo esperable. Hemos recogido parte del esperma y lo hemos congelado siguiendo las instrucciones de su esposa.**

**- Rachel dijo que tenía usted un porcentaje de éxito muy alto** - comentó Quinn esperanzada.

**- Así es. Algunos de mis pacientes han engendrado un hijo sólo tres meses después de la intervención. Pero cada caso es diferente** - Volvió a ponerse serio -** Su esposa ha sufrido una reacción a la anestesia.**

**- ¿Una reacción?** - El corazón de Quinn se aceleró -** Pero ¿está bien?**

- **Se pondrá bien, pero ha estado vomitando. Lleva una sonda intravenosa y me gustaría que se ****quedara a pasar la noche. Ahora está en recuperación. Dentro de un rato la llevarán a una habitación. Le avisarán para que pueda ir a hacerle compañía.**

El cirujano la miró con preocupación.

**- Este tipo de reacciones a la anestesia general no son raras. La mantendremos en observación esta noche y probablemente mañana podamos dejar que se vaya.**

Tras darle unas palmaditas en la mano, desapareció por unas puertas batientes.

QRQR

**- ¿Rachel? **- susurró Quinn para calmarla. Había estado gimiendo y moviéndose en sueños en la cama del hospital. Inclinándose sobre ella, le cogió la mano -** Cariño, ya ha pasado todo. Te pondrás** **bien.**

Rachel abrió los ojos bruscamente.

Quinn le apartó el pelo de la frente.

**- Hola, mi niña.**

Rachel cerró los ojos.

**- Así me siento, como una niña pequeña. O mejor dicho, me siento como si estuviera en el infierno. Estoy mareada.**

**- ¿Vas a vomitar?**

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

**- Estoy cansada.**

**- Entonces duerme, cariño. Yo estoy a tu lado.**

**- Niña bueno **- murmuró antes de dormirse otra vez.

Quinn le dio un beso en la frente.

_«Amo a esta mujer de todo corazón. Daría la vida por ella. Lo daría todo por ella»_

Era raro ver a Rachel tan vulnerable. Casi nunca se ponía enferma. Y cuando estaba despierta, su sola presencia desprendía una energía que llenaba cualquier estancia.

Pero ahora su personalidad estaba apagada. Estaba callada, débil, indefensa.

Recordó la vez que se había ocupado de ella cuando la encontró borracha en Toronto. La había ayudado a llegar a su piso y, una vez allí, le había vomitado encima.

(Encima de ella y del jersey de cachemira verde botella)

Recordó que la había llevado hasta la ducha y la había ayudado a limpiarse. Pasándose las manos por el pelo, pensó en cómo sería cuidar de un bebé. En esos momentos, parecía algo muy remoto, casi inalcanzable.

Al volver a mirar el hermoso rostro de su esposa, se dio cuenta de que algo en su interior estaba cambiando. Algo había empezado a cambiar.

QRQR

**- ¿Cómo está?** - preguntó Rebecca, preocupada, cuando Quinn entró en la cocina la tarde siguiente.

Dejó la bandeja encima de la encimera antes de contestar:

**- Está durmiendo. Decía que tenía molestias, pero no quería tomarse las pastillas. He tenido que amenazarlo.**

Rebecca se echó a reír.

**- Qué milagro. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?**

Quinn dejó los platos sucios en el fregadero.

**- Le he recordado que cuanto más tarde en recuperarse, más tendremos que esperar para ****practicar sexo. Me ha quitado el bote de pastillas de la mano. No creo que volvamos a tener ****problemas para que se tome la medicación.**

Rebecca sacudió la cabeza, disimulando una sonrisa.

**- Estoy preparando sopa de pollo y panecillos caseros para cenar. ¿Qué te parece?** - La mujer se acercó a la cocina, donde un pollo entero estaba hirviendo a fuego lento en una gran olla.

**- Me parece genial, gracias.**

**- ¿Quieres que me quede a pasar el fin de semana?**

**- No, estaremos bien solas** - Quinn miró a Rebecca con interés -** ¿Te quedarías?**

La mujer volvió a tapar la olla.

**- Por supuesto. Puedo quedarme siempre que me necesitéis, excepto durante las vacaciones. Incluso en vacaciones, si lo sé con tiempo, puedo arreglármelas. Sé que sonará idiota, pero ya os considero parte de la familia.**

Quinn se apoyó en la encimera.

**- No es idiota. Nosotras pensamos lo mismo. La vida es mucho más fácil cuando estás en casa. La ropa sucia desaparece y aparece milagrosamente limpia en su sitio. La nevera y el congelador siempre están llenos y todo está inmaculado. Yo no sería capaz de hacer lo que tú haces.**

**- Estoy segura de que sí podrías. Lo que no podrías sería estudiar al mismo tiempo. Hay que elegir, una cosa u otra** - Momentos después, preguntó -** ¿Vendrá la familia de visita?**

Quinn se secó las manos en el delantal y se dirigió a la isla central de la cocina. Había un Ipad apoyado en un soporte, como si fuera un libro de cocina. Abrió la aplicación Calendario y buscó los compromisos de las Berry.

**- No, entre mi ecografía y la intervención de Rachel decidimos que sería mejor que vinieran después de Navidad. Al fin y al cabo, nos veremos en casa en Acción de Gracias** - Hizo una mueca de disculpa - ** Lo siento, pensaba que te lo había comentado.**

Rebecca hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

**- Ningún problema. Ahora lo cambio en la agenda.**

**- No pensaba que Rachel fuera a estar tan débil después de la operación** - comentó Quinn - **Insiste ****en que quiere ir a trabajar mañana, pero no lo veo claro. Aún le duele mucho.**

**- Es una paciente horrible. No se toma la medicación, no hace lo que le mandan y nunca admite que está enferma. Me recuerda a los gatos.**

La chica soltó una risita.

**- Lo tendré en cuenta.**

**- De hecho, es más fácil darle una pastilla a un gato que a ella. Aunque, por otro lado, ella no araña.**

Quinn se echó a reír a carcajadas.

- **Menos mal que está arriba. Se enfadaría si se enterara de que la estamos comparando con un gato.**

Rebecca le guiñó un ojo.

**- Miau.**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchos besos hermoso y tierno Patito xoxo :* :*<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado ayer como debía, pero estuve sin internet todo el día.**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 21<strong>_

Una semana después de la operación, Rachel volvía a ser la de siempre. Aunque estaba malhumorada y gruñona por la falta de sexo.

(Hay quien diría que, para Rachel, estar malhumorada y gruñona era estar como siempre)

Quinn la soportaba a su manera: con buen humor que rayaba en la santidad. Claro que el hecho de que estuviera recibiendo una dosis regular de orgasmos, cortesía de su esposa, podría tener algo que ver con su estado de ánimo.

**- Ha llegado carta de Katherine** - Rachel señaló con la cabeza hacia la mesa de la cocina, donde estaba la pila del correo del día.

Quinn cogió el pequeño sobre blanco enviado por la profesora Katherine Picton desde el All Souls College, en Oxford.

**- Sigue en Inglaterra. Pensaba que estaría ya de vuelta en Toronto.**

Rachel acercó una silla y empezó a revisar el resto del correo, esperando que no hubiera más sorpresas.

**- Su contrato era por un año. Abre la carta a ver qué dice.**

Tras ponerse las gafas, Quinn abrió el sobre y empezó a leer:

_Queridas Rachel y Lucy:_

_Espero que al recibo de esta carta estéis bien._

_En Oxford me han tratado estupendamente y estoy satisfecha con la investigación que he podido realizar. Recuerdo con cariño los días que pasamos juntas durante el simposio y espero que podamos volver a vernos pronto._

_Tal vez os hayáis enterado ya de que Greg Matthews me ha invitado a dar una serie de conferencias en Harvard a finales de enero. Según parece, también ha invitado a Jeremy Martin a dar una charla._

_Espero veros a las dos durante mi estancia. También confío en que me libréis de los horribles gustos culinarios de Greg._

_Vuestra siempre, Katherine_

**- ¿Qué cuenta? -** Rachel miró a su esposa por encima de las gafas.

**- Dice que vendrá a Harvard en enero. No sabía nada. ¿Tú sí?**

**- No, nada oficial. ¿Qué más dice?**

Quinn le pasó la carta.

Rachel la leyó rápidamente y frunció el cejo.

**- Jeremy.**

**- Sí.**

Dejó la carta sobre la mesa.

**- No me apetece nada encontrarme con él. Sigue enfadado conmigo por haber dimitido.**

**- ¿No podéis arreglar las cosas?**

**- No lo sé. Fuimos buenos amigos, pero ya no es así. Ya veremos -** Rachel le apartó el pelo de la cara y se lo echó por detrás del hombro - **No te preocupes por eso. Lo importante es que veremos a Katherine y que vendrá a cenar a casa. No le gustan los restaurantes que Greg elige.**

Quinn se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina antes de sentarse en el regazo de Rachel.

**- Sigo sin poder imaginarme a Katherine teniendo una aventura con una vieja momia de Oxford.**

Rachel se echó a reír.

**- Yo tampoco. Pero el viejo Hut tenía fama de guapo en su época. He visto fotografías.**

**- Pero no lo entiendo. Ella tenía que saber que lo que hacían no estaba bien. No sólo iba a perjudicar su carrera; es que él estaba casado.**

Rachel le dio un golpecito en la punta de la nariz.

**- Creo que estaba enamorada.**

**- Eso no arregla nada.**

**- Lo que hicimos nosotras tampoco estuvo bien, ¿ya lo has olvidado?** - le preguntó, bajando la voz.

**- Tienes razón** - admitió Quinn, echándole los brazos al cuello -** Supongo que es fácil criticar a los demás y olvidarse de los propios defectos.**

**- Si sentía sólo una décima parte del amor que yo siento por ti, entiendo que siguiera los dictados de su corazón, aunque se apartara del camino correcto.**

**Sin embargo, ahora que estoy casada, me pongo en el lugar de la señora Hutton. Si alguien tratara de apartarte de mí...** - maldijo en voz baja.

**- Te quiero más ahora que antes de casarnos** - dijo Quinn, pensativa - **El matrimonio es muy extraño. No acabo de entenderlo, pero siento que nuestras vidas y nuestros corazones se van uniendo cada vez más.**

**- El matrimonio es un sacramento** - afirmó Rachel, solemne - **Uno muy agradable, aunque estos días no podamos santificarlo con sexo.**

**- Las tres semanas ya casi han pasado.**

**- Será mejor que avises a tus profesores de que no irás a clase ese día** - le susurró al oído.

Quinn se estremeció.

**- ¿No iré?**

**- ¿Crees que te dejaré salir de casa después de haber pasado tres semanas sin ti?** - Le mordisqueó la oreja -** Tendrás suerte si te dejo levantarte de la cama.**

**- Me gusta cómo suena** - Quinn le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro -** Sé que has estado haciendo averiguaciones sobre tu familia entre visita y visita al médico. ¿Has descubierto algo?**

**- Como te dije, le pedí a Carson que se encargara. Me dijo que buscaría el informe del forense sobre mi madre y toda la información médica que pudiera conseguir sobre mi padre y mis abuelos. De momento no se ha puesto en contacto conmigo.**

**- Nadie va a darle ese tipo de información a un abogado.**

**- Es posible que no** - convino Rachel, seria -** pero hay detectives privados que pueden ser muy convincentes. Tienen sus métodos.**

- **¿A qué te refieres?**

**- Me imagino que este tipo de información tiene un precio. Y cuando el dinero no es suficiente, hay otros sistemas para animar a la gente a hablar.**

**- Rachel, ¿alguna vez has hecho algo así? ¿Has comprado información?**

**- Sí -** respondió rápidamente, sin parpadear.

**- ¿Te has arrepentido?**

**- No, en absoluto.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Porque lo hice por ti.**

Quinn se apartó para mirarlo de frente.

**- No lo entiendo. ¿Qué clase de información compraste?**

Rachel suspiró.

-** Es una larga historia. Será mejor que nos pongamos cómodas.**

Quinn prefirió quedarse donde estaba, en su regazo.

- **Reconozco que no tenía intención de contártelo, pero durante los últimos meses algo me decía que no debería ocultarte nada **- dijo Rachel.

**- ¿Qué es lo que me has estado ocultando?**

**- Cómo me aseguré de que Simon y Natalie no volvieran a molestarte.**

Quinn abrió mucho los ojos, mientras Rachel empezaba a contarle la historia.

QRQR

_Abril de 2010_

_Selinsgrove, Pensilvania_

_El teléfono móvil de Rachel empezó a sonar. Alargó la mano para cogerlo y ver quién era. Lucy la había llamado varias veces desde que la dejó en Toronto. Aunque se torturaba escuchando los mensajes que le dejaba en el buzón de voz, no podía arriesgarse a hablar con ella._

_«El uno de julio. Si puedo aguantar hasta el uno de julio, estará a salvo»_

_La pantalla indicaba que era un número oculto. Rachel se imaginó en seguida de quién se trataba._

_**- Jack**__ - dijo con voz ronca._

_**- Chica localizada. Novio encontrado. Tenemos que quedar.**_

_Rachel se frotó los ojos._

_- __**¿No puedes encargarte tú solo? Para eso te pago.**_

_Jack maldijo._

_**- No me fío de ti. Russel dice que le has roto el corazón a mi sobrina. Debería estar dándote un escarmiento en vez de trabajando para ti.**_

_**- No lo haces por mí**__ - le espetó Rachel - __**Lo haces por ella. Esa chica trató de chantajearla. Y él le dio un jodido mordisco y estuvo a punto de violarla. ¿Y resulta que la mala soy yo?**_

_**- Restaurante Melrose Diner, Filadelfia del Sur. Mañana a las nueve de la mañana**__ - dijo Jack y colgó._

_**- Joder.**_

_QRQR_

_Jack Fabray era investigador privado. Al menos ésa era la ocupación que figuraba en sus declaraciones de __impuestos. Era un ex marine que trabajaba en la investigación privada y colaboraba con diversas fuerzas de seguridad._

_O, para decirlo de otra manera, ayudaba a los ricos a librarse de todo tipo de amenazas, entre ellas el chantaje._

_Jack era el hermano menor de Russel Fabray. Éste acudió a él cuando su amigo Leroy López se vio en la necesidad de pagar una deuda de droga que había contraído su hijo. Jack y sus contactos se encargaron de entregar el dinero de Leroy —el dinero que había obtenido hipotecando la casa familiar de Selinsgrove— y convencieron a los traficantes de que se olvidaran del nombre de Rachel Berry._

_Jack podía ser muy convincente._

_Por eso, cuando Rachel necesitó a alguien que se ocupara de alejar a cierta pareja de Lucy, no dudó en contactar con él. Localizarlo no fue fácil, pero tras unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas lo logró._

_A pesar de las negativas iniciales de Jack, cuando vio las fotos de lo que el hijo del senador le había hecho a su sobrina, accedió a encargarse del asunto. Siguió a Simon y a la pelirroja a la que éste se tiraba en su viaje desde Filadelfia a Washington D. C. Poco después, había logrado reunir un dosier lo suficientemente grueso como para mostrárselo a Berry. Jack consideraba que era lo bastante incriminatorio como para que su sobrina no tuviera que volver a preocuparse del niño rico y la pelirroja._

_Cuando se reuniera con Berry, le haría algunas sugerencias sobre cómo usar esa información para obtener los mejores resultados. Esperaba poder disponer de unos cuantos minutos a solas con el niño rico. Alguien tenía que darle una lección a ese hijo de puta._

_Jack deslizó un sobre en la mesa en dirección a Rachel._

_**- Es para compensar y neutralizar lo que ellos tienen. Hemos mantenido una conversación y les he contado lo que pasará si no nos entregan el material sobre Quinn. El senador Talbot pretende llegar a la Casa Blanca. Seguirán nuestras instrucciones. Fin de la historia.**_

_**- ¿Qué es esto?**__ - preguntó Rachel, mirando un montón de fotografías en blanco y negro en las que se veía al hijo del senador en algún tipo de práctica sexual. En algunas estaba acompañado de dos mujeres._

_Todas las fotos le resultaron repulsivas._

_**- Chicas de buena familia, mocosas hijas de políticos y una estudiante en prácticas de la oficina del senador -**__ Jack señaló la cara de una joven._

_Rachel hizo una mueca de repugnancia._

_- __**Es muy joven. ¿Universitaria?**_

_**- No ha acabado el instituto.**_

_**- ¿Es menor?**_

_Los dos intercambiaron una mirada._

_**- Diecisiete.**_

_**- ¡Joder!**__ - exclamó Rachel -__** Ese tipo es un depredador. ¿Está implicado el senador?**_

_**- Sabe que su hijo es un peligro. Tiene a gente vigilándolo.**_

_**- ¿Y no han hecho nada para detenerlo?**_

_**- En mi radar no ha aparecido nada. No entiendo cómo lo dejan tan suelto. Le dio alcohol y drogas a una chica de diecisiete años y luego se acostó con ella. Está todo en las imágenes.**_

_**- ¡Qué hijo de puta!**__ - Rachel volvió a guardar las fotos en el sobre y se las dio._

_- __**Te devuelvo el dinero. No quiero cobrar por esto.**_

_Jack se guardó las fotos en un bolsillo interior de la cazadora y sacó un sobre más pequeño._

_Rachel lo rechazó con un gesto de la mano._

_Jack se lo dejó al lado de la taza de café._

_**- Mi sobrina ya no es de tu incumbencia.**_

_Enfadada, Rachel le dirigió una mirada._

_- __**Siempre será de mi incumbencia.**_

_Jack entornó los ojos._

_**- Conozco a las personas como tú. Se gastan una fortuna en polvos blancos que se meten por la nariz. Maldición, si casi lograste que os mataran a ti y a tu padre**__ - Negó con la cabeza -__** Me alegro mucho de que ya no estés con mi sobrina.**_

_**- Pues coge el dinero -**__ insistió Rachel, respirando hondo y luchando para resistirse a la tentación de golpear la cabeza de Jack contra la mesa._

_**- Russel debería haberse ocupado de esto. Según yo lo veo, no ha cumplido con su obligación.**_

_**- No sé de qué te extrañas. No es la primera vez que no lo hace. Y si te preocupas tanto por tu sobrina, ¿por qué coño no la rescataste de su madre? Podrías haberle ahorrado la cicatriz que tiene en la cabeza.**_

_Jack se ruborizó._

_**- ¿Te contó eso?**_

_**- Por supuesto.**_

_**- Joder.**_

_**- No espero que lo entiendas**__ - dijo Rachel con una mirada glacial -__** pero por razones que no puedo contar, no podemos estar juntas. Sin embargo, entraría en el infierno a buscarla si fuera necesario. Y que me maten si pienso permitir que un hijo de puta la humille, por muy senador que sea su padre.**_

_**¿No quieres el dinero de una cocainómana que le ha roto el corazón a tu sobrina? Vale. Pero haz tu trabajo y hazlo bien, o encontraré a otro que te sustituya**__ - Metiéndose el dinero en el bolsillo,__empezó a levantarse._

_Jack alargó una mano para detenerlo._

_**- Te llamaré cuando esté hecho.**_

_**- Bien. Y esto queda entre nosotros.**_

_Jack la miró sorprendido._

_**- ¿No quieres que ella se entere?**_

_Rachel se tensó._

_**- Lo único que importa es su seguridad. Sin chantajes, sin represalias. Que desaparezcan de su vida para siempre. Que duerma tranquila por las noches.**_

_Los dos cruzaron una larga mirada. Sin despedirse, Rachel salió del local._

QRQR

_Octubre de 2011_

_Cambridge, Massachusetts_

_**- Scheisse**_ - exclamó Quinn.

**- Exacto.**

**- No me puedo creer que contrataras a mi tío Jack.**

**- Es bueno en lo suyo. Ya me había sacado de algún lío antes.**

Quinn abrió mucho los ojos al recordar algo.

**- ¿Por eso estabais discutiendo en casa de mi padre?**

**- Estaba enfadado conmigo por no habértelo contado.**

**- Nunca me ha comentado nada.**

**- Es hombre de pocas palabras.**

**- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?** - preguntó Quinn, con una mirada de reproche.

**- Mis actos estaban justificados, pero eso no los convierte en legales. No quería que supieras nada por si Simon o Natalie decidían ir a la policía. O a los federales.**

**Antes de la boda te dije que había investigado un poco y que no creía que fueran a volver a molestarte.**

**- No me imaginé que los hubieras amenazado.**

**- ¿Tan mal te parece?** - susurró Rachel.

Al mirarla a los ojos, Quinn vio decepción en ellos, aunque se esforzara por disimularla.

**- Te dije que había cosas del pasado que no te había contado y me dijiste que lo aceptabas, Lucy.**

**- Pero mi padre estaba tan enfadado contigo... ¿No te habría gustado que supiera que me habías estado protegiendo todo ese tiempo?**

**- Cuanta menos gente estuviera al corriente, mejor. Y dudo que saberlo le hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión sobre mí.**

**- Así que, mientras estábamos separadas, tú te preocupabas de que estuviera a salvo** – Quinn parpadeó para retener las lágrimas -** Gracias.**

Rachel la abrazó con fuerza.

**- De nada. Te gustará saber que cuando recuperé las fotos y los vídeos, los destruí sin mirarlos. Ya no existen.**

Los hombros de Quinn se relajaron, pero en seguida se volvió a tensar.

**- Pero el tío Jack las vio.**

**- Procuró ver lo menos posible.**

**- Probablemente Simon y Natalie tengan copias.**

**- Jack dijo que lo recuperó todo. Además, guardó material sobre ellos por si tenía que volver a motivarlos en el futuro.**

**- ¿Cómo está tan seguro de que lo recuperó todo?**

**- Eso no tiene importancia. Lo importante es que ya no tienes que preocuparte por ellos. No volverán a molestarte.**

Quinn la abrazó y lloró aliviada sobre su hombro.

QRQR

_Octubre de 2011_

_Durham, Carolina del Norte_

**- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -** April entró en la cocina descalza y cubierta sólo por la camisa de su novio.

Él estaba cocinando huevos con beicon en una sartén.

**- Preparo el desayuno** - Con una sonrisa, Simon se volvió hacia ella y le dio un rápido beso en los labios - **¿Cómo has dormido?**

**- Bien** - April estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se echó a reír -** Duermo mejor contigo que sola.**

**- Yo también** - admitió él, más para sí mismo que para que lo oyera.

April sacó el zumo de naranja de la nevera y sirvió un vaso para cada uno.

- **Duermo mejor contigo, pero me siento culpable.**

**- ¿Culpable?** - Simon se volvió hacia ella, espátula en mano - **¿Por qué?**

April bajó la cabeza, mirando fijamente el zumo de naranja.

**- Porque dormimos juntos pero no estamos casados.**

Simon se quedó pasmado.

El concepto de la castidad le resultaba tan remoto como la Luna. Lo había conocido anteriormente con Quinn, pero le había parecido algo estúpido y molesto, algo que debía destruir mediante la seducción o la manipulación.

Sin embargo, lo que sentía con April era muy distinto. No estaba seguro, pero podría tratarse de remordimiento.

Era una experiencia nueva para él.

- **El sexo no es malo.**

**- Es curioso que digas eso** - Ella tamborileó en el vaso - **Tú me has enseñado que el sexo es algo muy, muy bueno. Me encanta. Y me encanta estar contigo.**

**- Entonces, ¿qué problema hay?**

**- Me enseñaron que tenía que esperar hasta el matrimonio y no lo he hecho.**

Simon se volvió hacia el fogón sin saber qué decir. Siguió cocinando unos segundos, pero luego apagó el fuego y retiró la sartén.

Se limpió las manos en la parte trasera de los bóxers mientras se acercaba a ella.

- **Te dijeron que tenías que esperar, porque tus padres no querían que algún capullo se aprovechara de ti.**

**- Simon** - lo reprendió ella - **No** **digas palabrotas.**

- **Lo siento. Tus padres querían protegerte.**

**- No son sólo mis padres. En la Iglesia dicen lo mismo.**

**- Bueno, estoy seguro de que también tratan de protegerte y me parece bien, pero nuestra situación es distinta.**

April levantó la cabeza.

**- ¿Lo es?**

**- Sí** - Simon la abrazó.

**- ¿Por qué?** - sonaba cautelosa - **No lo entiendo.**

- **No estoy contigo para pasar el rato. Disfruto mucho del sexo contigo, pero también disfruto de tu compañía. Cuando estamos juntos puedo bajar la guardia. No tengo que ser el hijo del senador Talbot. Puedo ser yo mismo porque tú me aceptas como soy.**

**- Yo siento lo mismo -** April se acurrucó contra su pecho -** Pero cuando te marchas me siento mal.**

**- Es porque nos queremos.**

**- Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos así para siempre** - susurró ella, abrazándolo con fuerza por la cintura.

**- Ojalá -** Simon se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que lo deseaba de verdad.

En el poco tiempo que hacía que se conocían, había llegado a quererla mucho. Su relación era muy cómoda y satisfactoria. No se imaginaba que pudiera acabar.

**- Te quiero, Simon.**

A él se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No era idiota. Sabía lo que era April: una joven hermosa, amable e increíble. No una persona hastiada y cínica como él, ni una trepadora social como Natalie.

Pero tampoco era como Quinn, esa mojigata que siempre estaba asustada. Quinn lo había hecho sentir como si fuera un animal, indigno de tocarla.

April probablemente se había despertado esa mañana, había decidido que lo amaba y se lo había dicho. Sin darle más vueltas, sin jueguecitos, sin aspiraciones políticas detrás.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Simon respondió:

- **Yo también te quiero.**

April lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y empezó a dar saltitos.

**- ¡Es genial! **- gritó -** ¡Soy tan feliz!**

**- Yo también **- Sonrió al ver su cara tan alegre y su exuberancia juvenil y la besó.

QRQR

_Cambridge, Massachusetts_

A finales de octubre llegó por fin la fecha que Rachel había estado esperando. Llevaba semanas fantaseando con lo que iba a hacer con Lucy en cuanto terminara su período de celibato forzoso. Lo había planificado todo meticulosamente.

La tarde antes de la fecha, Lucy la llamó. El teléfono sonó dos veces antes de que Rachel respondiera.

_**- Hola, preciosa.**_

Quinn se ruborizó. Nunca dejaba de maravillarla el poder que tenía de acelerarle el corazón con un par de palabras.

_**- Hola, guapa. ¿Dónde estás?**_

_**- Comprando un par de cosas. ¿Y tú?**_

_**- En casa.**_

Rachel hizo una pausa y Quinn oyó la puerta del coche cerrándose.

_**- Has llegado pronto. No te esperaba hasta las seis.**_

_**- La profesora Marinelli ha cancelado la clase porque tiene laringitis. Creo que me voy a dar un baño. Luego me echaré un rato hasta que llegues. Me he levantado muy temprano esta mañana.**_

El sonido del Range Rover al ponerse en marcha llegó hasta los oídos de Quinn.

_**- Muy bien. No tardaré. Nos vemos en casa.**_

_**- Te quiero.**_

_**- Yo también te quiero.**_

A Quinn le pareció que Rachel disimulaba la risa antes de colgar. No sabía qué le habría hecho gracia.

Dio una vuelta por la cocina, preguntándose por qué Rebecca no habría preparado nada para cenar.

Sorprendida, subió la escalera. Sin molestarse en colgar la ropa, la dejó tirada en el suelo del dormitorio antes de meterse en la ducha. El agua caliente la animaría. Había sido un día agotador.

Cuando estaba acabando de ducharse, oyó que se abría la puerta.

**- ¡Eh, hola!**

Rachel estaba ante ella, desnuda y sonriente. La saludó con un beso.

**- ¿Tú también necesitabas una ducha?** - preguntó, tratando de no devorarla con la vista y fallando estrepitosamente en el intento.

**- No. Sólo quería estar donde tú estás.**

Quinn le devolvió el beso.

**- Gracias.**

Con una mano, Quinn le recorrió el pecho y fue bajando hasta llegar al abdomen. Luego cerró el grifo y se escurrió el agua del pelo.

Rachel cogió una toalla y se la ofreció.

En ese momento, Quinn se dio cuenta de que él tenía los ojos brillantes de excitación y una sonrisa cada vez más amplia.

**- ¿Qué?**

**- ¿Has olvidado qué día es hoy?** - Rachel le deslizó un dedo por el brazo.

**- No, pero nuestro día especial es mañana.**

**- Vamos a empezar a celebrarlo antes.**

**- ¿Crees que es prudente?**

**- Me importa un bledo. Ya he esperado bastante. No se me puedes pedir más paciencia.**

**- ¿Ah, no?** - Lucy ladeó la cabeza.

**- Así que prepárate para una sesión de placer, cariño.**

Quinn se secó tan rápidamente como pudo antes de enrollarse la toalla en la cabeza.

Rachel le mostró un bote de vidrio para que leyera la etiqueta.

**- Pintura corporal de chocolate** - Quinn levantó la vista -** ¿Ahora?**

**- Ahora** - Le hizo cosquillas con una pequeña brocha en la nariz -** Dijiste que te gustó nuestro experimento de pintura corporal en Selinsgrove. He pensado que podíamos repetir.**

**- Pero pensaba que querrías hacer otras cosas. Te has estado ocupando de mí durante estas semanas. Yo casi no he podido hacer nada por ti.**

**- Yo disfruto con los preliminares tanto como tú -** susurró Rachel, entornando los ojos - **Además, tengo planes para las dos.**

**- ¡Guau!** - Quinn soltó el aire de golpe.

**- Había pensado probarlo en el dormitorio, pero puede ser un poco... complicado.**

Rachel se acuclilló delante de ella hasta que los ojos le quedaron a la altura del ombligo y abrió el bote.

Hundió la brocha en el chocolate, empapándola generosamente.

**- ¿Empezamos?** - preguntó, guiñándole un ojo.

Quinn asintió, con los párpados entornados.

Lentamente, Rachel le dibujó un corazón alrededor del ombligo.

La sensación del chocolate y la suave brocha sobre la piel le hicieron cosquillas. A pesar de que se movió, inquieta, Rachel siguió a su ritmo, sin apresurarse.

**- Así. Perfecto** - Dejó el bote a un lado y se lamió los labios.

**- Ahora viene la parte divertida. ¿Lista?**

**- Sí -** contestó Quinn con voz aguda.

Cuando la lengua de Rachel entró en contacto con su piel, tuvo que sujetarse al toallero con manos temblorosas. Con decisión, Rachel formó remolinos con la lengua, atravesando el chocolate e introduciéndose en su ombligo.

Al darse cuenta de que le fallaban las piernas, la sujetó por las nalgas.

**- Sabe mejor de lo que esperaba -** comentó entre mordisquitos -** Supongo que es porque me gusta tu sabor.**

La lengua de Rachel se abrió camino hasta su cadera, que besó con la boca abierta.

**- Creo que necesitamos un poco más de chocolate. ¿Qué opinas?**

**- Sí, por favor** - respondió Quinn, asintiendo con fervor -** Definitivamente, más chocolate.**

Rachel volvió a coger el bote y la brocha.

**- Pues agárrate fuerte, cariño, porque pienso ser muy meticulosa.**

Echándose hacia adelante, Quinn le sujetó la barbilla.

**- Yo también.**

QRQR

A medida que noviembre iba avanzando, Russel y Diane recibieron varios informes positivos sobre la salud de su hijo. Habría que operarlo, pero crecía con normalidad y Diane estaba bien.

Quinn recibió las noticias sobre la salud de su hermano con alivio y un prudente optimismo.

No le había contado a su familia lo de sus fibromas ni la reversión de la vasectomía de Rachel.

No tenía sentido, ya que no sabían que se la había hecho años atrás. Y no quería que nadie se preocupara por la salud de ella, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la doctora Rubio afirmaba que los fibromas eran muy comunes y, al menos de momento, nada serio.

Rachel y Quinn se ayudaban la una a la otra a llevar sus cargas de salud, hablando de ello sólo con Rebecca. Sin embargo, la carga del doctorado Quinn la llevaba sola.

(O eso le parecía)

Una noche de noviembre, Rachel se despertó sobresaltada. Se espabiló de golpe y aguzó el oído porque le parecía que oía algo. En la distancia, distinguió el llanto de una mujer.

Alargó la mano hacia Quinn en la oscuridad, pero no estaba.

Sin molestarse en encender la luz ni en coger la bata, se puso en pie de un salto y salió de la habitación desnuda.

Una rendija de luz salía de debajo de la puerta del estudio.

Se dirigió hacia allí rápidamente, mientras el llanto arreciaba.

Dentro encontró a Quinn con la cabeza apoyada en el escritorio. Los hombros le temblaban, tenía las gafas encima del portátil y un gran montón de libros esparcidos por la mesa y el suelo.

**- Cariño** - le apoyó la mano en la cabeza -** ¿qué te pasa?**

**- No puedo hacerlo.**

**- ¿No puedes hacer qué?** - Rachel se agachó a su lado.

**- No puedo seguir el ritmo de las clases. Voy retrasada en todas las lecturas. Tendría que estar escribiendo trabajos, pero no lo he hecho porque estaba leyendo. Y tendría que estar haciendo las revisiones de la conferencia, pero no he tenido tiempo. Y estoy tan cansada...** - La voz se le quebró.

Rachel le dirigió una mirada de comprensión.

**- Ven a la cama.**

**- ¡No puedo!** - gritó Quinn, levantando los brazos - **Tengo que quedarme y acabar de leer. Y mañana iré a la biblioteca para avanzar en los trabajos. Las revisiones de la conferencia las haré, pero no sé cuándo.**

**- Esta noche no vas a hacer nada más. Por mucho que te quedes despierta, estás demasiado cansada para concentrarte. Ven a la cama ahora y mañana te levantas temprano. Durante el desayuno hablaremos sobre las lecturas. Quizá pueda darte mi opinión. No sería trampa, sería como consultar las CliffNotes -** dijo Rachel, con un gesto tranquilizador.

Quinn negó con la cabeza. Ni las CliffNotes ni el Rincón del Vago podían ayudarla. Tenía que hacerlo por su cuenta.

**- Lucy, son las dos de la mañana. Ven a la cama** - El tono de Rachel se había vuelto autoritario.

**- Tengo que leer.**

**- Si duermes ahora, luego te echaré una mano. Te acompañaré a la biblioteca y te ayudaré a buscar información. Eso te haría ganar tiempo.**

**- ¿De verdad harías eso?** - Quinn se sonó la nariz.

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- Por supuesto. Llevo todo el semestre ofreciéndome a ayudarte. Eres tú la que no me dejas.**

**- Ya tienes bastante con tu trabajo. Y con la operación y todo lo demás -** Quinn bostezó y se frotó los ojos.

- **Si no te cuidas, vas a acabar enferma. Venga** - Agarrándola por el codo, la ayudó a levantarse antes de cerrar el portátil con firmeza.

La siguió por el pasillo.

**- Estoy tan cansada...** - admitió Quinn, sorbiendo por la nariz al apoyar la cabeza en la almohada.

Estaba demasiado cansada hasta para dormir.

**- Sólo tienes que pedírmelo. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Ya lo sabes** - le dijo Rachel.

**- Se supone que tengo que hacerlo sola.**

**- Tonterías** - La abrazó por la cintura -** El programa de estudios es extenuante. Seguro que los demás aprovechan toda la ayuda que pueden conseguir.**

**- A ti no te ayudó nadie.**

**- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Precisamente por eso acabé recurriendo a la coca. Además, tenía a Paulin... tenía a alguien que se ocupaba de mí.**

Rachel suspiró y bajó el tono de voz.

**- Tú me cuidaste cuando volví a casa del hospital. Probablemente por eso te has retrasado en las lecturas. Déjame ayudarte hasta que te pongas al día. Pero lo más importante ahora es que duermas un rato. Mañana hablamos.**

Quinn estaba demasiado cansada para discutir. Poco después, su respiración profunda le dijo a Rachel que se había dormida.

QRQR

Ese sábado, Quinn y Rachel tenían previsto pasarlo en la biblioteca, buscando información para los trabajos de Quinn. Para demostrarle lo agradecida que estaba, le preparó tortitas mientras Rachel leía el Boston Globe sentado a la mesa de la cocina, vestida con los pantalones del pijama y una camiseta.

Vertió la masa en la plancha caliente antes de decirle:

**- Hay algo que me ronda por la cabeza.**

**- ¿De qué se trata?**

**- No puedo evitar preguntarme qué decía la nota que me dejaste en el apartamento de Toronto.**

Rachel bajó el periódico.

**- ¿Qué nota?**

**- La que no sobrevivió a mi berrinche.**

**- Ah, esa nota.**

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

Rachel dobló el periódico y lo dejó a un lado.

- **¿De verdad quieres saberlo?**

**- Por supuesto.**

**- Pero la rompiste.**

Quinn hizo una mueca.

**- Pensaba que me habías perdonado.**

**- Te perdoné -** Rachel sonrió -** Era una simple nota. Me disculpaba por haber sido una imbécil.**

**- Fue un detalle por tu parte. ¿Qué decía exactamente?**

**- Te llamaba mi Beatriz y te decía que te había esperado toda la vida, aunque estaba convencida de que eras una alucinación. Te decía también que ahora que te había encontrado, lucharía hasta que fueras mía.**

Quinn sonrió mientras le daba la vuelta a las tortitas.

**- Y tal vez añadí un poema.**

Quinn se volvió a mirarla.

**- ¿Tal vez?**

**- El soneto número veintinueve de Shakespeare, con alguna modificación ¿Lo conoces?**

_A veces en desgracia ante el oro y los hombres,_

_lloro mi soledad y mi triste abandono_

_y turbo el sordo cielo con mi estéril lamento,_

_y viéndome a mí misma, maldigo mi destino._

_Envidio al semejante más rico de esperanzas_

_y sus bellas facciones y sus buenos amigos._

_Envidio a éste el talento y al otro su poder_

_y con lo que más gozo no me siento contenta._

_Ante estos pensamientos yo misma me desprecio._

_Felizmente, te evoco y entonces mi natura,_

_como la alondra al alba, cantando toma altura_

_para entonar sus himnos a las puertas del Cielo._

_Me da sólo evocarte, dulce amor, tal riqueza,_

_que entonces ya no cambio mi estado por un Reino._

Quinn se llevó la mano al corazón.

**- Es precioso, Rachel. Gracias.**

**- Lo que es precioso es no tener que contentarme con recuerdos. Te tengo a mi lado.**

Quinn apagó el fuego y retiró la parrilla bruscamente.

**- ¿Qué haces?** - preguntó Rachel, sorprendida.

Quinn lanzó la espátula sobre la encimera.

- **Vamos a inaugurar el sexo de revelación de contenido de nota rota. Llevo toda la vida queriendo probarlo** - Agarrándola de la mano, hizo que se levantara de la mesa y tiró de ella endirección al salón -**Vamos.**

Rachel plantó los pies firmemente en el suelo.

**- ¿Qué clase de sexo es ése?**

**- Ya lo verás** - Con una descarada mirada, echó a correr hacia la escalera, con Rachel pisándole los talones.

QRQR

Tras un largo día de investigación en la biblioteca, Rachel y Quinn regresaron a casa. Hacía rato que había anochecido. Mientras Quinn encargaba una pizza por teléfono, Rachel revisó el correo.

Le llamó la atención un sobre color azul con su nombre escrito en una letra angulosa que no le resultaba familiar. El remitente era de Nueva York.

Intrigada, lo abrió y leyó la carta:

_Querida Rachel: (si puedo llamarte así)_

_Recientemente se ha puesto en contacto conmigo Michael Wasserstein, el abogado de la familia, diciéndome que has estado haciendo preguntas sobre nuestro padre, Hiram Davies. Me dijo que querías saber más cosas sobre la historia de la familia._

_Me llamo Kelly Davies Schultz y soy tu hermanastra. Tenemos una hermana menor, Audrey._

_Siempre quise saber de ti. Te lo digo porque lamenté mucho la actitud de mi madre y de mi hermana respecto al testamento. Yo no tuve nada que ver en su decisión de impugnarlo. Quise escribirte entonces para contártelo, pero mi madre estaba pasando un mal momento y pensé que no lo entendería. Me equivoqué al no hacerlo._

_Mi madre murió la pasada primavera y desde entonces he pensado a menudo en ti. Quería ponerme en contacto contigo, pero tenía dudas. Ha sido providencial que dieras señales de vida cuando lo has hecho._

_Michael me ha dicho que vives en Massachusetts, que eres profesora universitaria y que te has casado hace poco. Me preguntaba si a tu esposa y a ti os apetecería venir a Nueva York para conocernos a mi marido Jonathan y a mí. Nos encantaría invitaros a cenar. Eso nos daría la oportunidad de conocernos mejor. Dudo que Audrey se ponga en contacto contigo por razones que prefiero contarte en persona. Pero estoy deseando conocerte y contarte todo lo que sé de la historia de la familia._

_En el sobre encontrarás mi tarjeta de visita. Te he anotado el teléfono y el correo electrónico. Aunque en la tarjeta veas que soy psiquiatra, no te alarmes. No suelo practicar con la familia. Además, soy especialista en psiquiatría infantil. Así que, aunque aún eres muy joven, eres demasiado mayor para ser mi paciente._

_Espero tus noticias y espero que podamos conocernos pronto. No dudes en llamarme o escribirme._

_Tu hermana, Kelly_

Rachel se sentó en una silla y se quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente la carta.

QRQR

Después de cenar, Quinn releyó la carta de Kelly Davies Schultz.

**- ¿Qué piensas?** - preguntó, doblándola cuidadosamente y volviendo a meterla en el sobre.

**- No lo sé. No me fío.**

**- Parece agradable. Y divertida. ¿Por qué no te fías?**

**- Trataron de desheredarme. Podrían estar tramando algo.**

**- Tramando ¿qué? El dinero se repartió hace años.**

Rachel se cruzó de brazos.

**- Tal vez quieran información.**

**- Cariño, eres tú la que quieres información. Llevas meses buscando la oportunidad de saber más sobre tu familia, especialmente sobre los antecedentes médicos de tus padres. Y ahora se te presenta esta oportunidad. Pensaba que te alegrarías** - Se sentó a su lado -** ¿Cuándo podríamos ir?**

Rachel se tensó un poco.

**- Cuanto antes me lo quite de encima, mejor.**

**- Iremos a Selinsgrove por Navidad. Antes si Diane se pone de parto.**

Rachel se volvió hacia ella.

**- Estás muy ocupada ahora mismo. Te prometí que te ayudaría a ponerte al día y pienso cumplir mi promesa.**

Quinn le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

**- Me temo que ahora viene un pero.**

**- ¿Te molestaría que me ocupara de esto antes de Navidad? Creo que podría ir cuando acaben las clases, la segunda semana de diciembre. Podría pedirle a un estudiante de doctorado que se ocupara de los exámenes.**

Quinn resiguió la superficie de la mesa con la uña.

**- Esa semana tengo que entregar la conferencia para que la publiquen y acabar los trabajos del trimestre. Me iría muy mal acompañarte.**

**- Creo que esto es algo que debería hacer sola.**

Quinn se estaba examinando las uñas como si fueran fascinantes.

**- No sabes lo que vas a encontrarte. ¿Y si me necesitas?**

Rachel le sonrió dulcemente.

**- Siempre te necesito, Lucy, pero creo que la primera vez que me reúna con Kelly deberíamos estar a solas. Si me entero de algo desagradable, ya lo asumiré.**

**- Si es lo que quieres... ¿Seguro que no preferirías ir pasadas las Navidades?**

**- No. No creo que sea buena idea retrasarlo. Podría cambiar de opinión. Y cuanto antes conozca mis antecedentes familiares, mejor** - Le dirigió una intensa mirada - **No te pediría que hicieras nada que perjudicara tus estudios.**

**- De acuerdo** - dijo Quinn sin entusiasmo.

**- Podemos pedirle a Rebecca que se quede a dormir aquí mientras estoy fuera, para que no te quedes sola. No me ausentaré mucho tiempo. Dos o tres días como máximo. Concertaré una entrevista con el abogado que se ocupó de la herencia de mi padre y aprovecharé para quedar con Kelly ese mismo día o al siguiente.**

Rachel le cogió la mano y le resiguió la línea de la vida con el pulgar.

**- No me sale llamarla mi hermana.**

**- Sigo pensando que debería ir contigo.**

**- Acabas de admitir que no tienes tiempo. Tienes mucho trabajo. Y sé que cuando estoy cerca te distraigo** - bromeó Rachel, con una sonrisa provocativa.

**- Eso es verdad. Me distraes mucho.**

**- Bien** - Cogiéndola en brazos, se dirigió hacia la escalera -** Prepárate. Voy a distraerte a fondo.**

Quinn le apoyó las manos en los hombros.

**- Suéltame.**

**- Te soltaré cuando lleguemos a la cama.**

**- Tengo algo que decirte y me temo que no te va a gustar.**

Rachel se tensó.

**- Entonces dilo rápido y acabemos de una vez.**

Quinn se removió hasta que Rachel la dejó sobre un escalón.

**- Ese viaje a Nueva York te va a reabrir muchas heridas. Te traerá recuerdos. Por supuesto, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, pero creo que hay un tema del que deberíamos hablar: el perdón.**

**- ¿Pretendes que perdone a mis padres? ¿Estás de broma?**

**- El perdón te libera. No lo digo por ellos. Me refiero a ti.**

Rachel se apartó un poco.

**- No puedo perdonarlos. No se lo merecen.**

**- ¿Y quién se lo merece, Rachel? ¿Tú? ¿Yo?**

**- Tú, desde luego.**

**- Aparte de Dios, la única persona que puede perdonarme es aquel a quien le he hecho daño. Tenemos el poder de perdonar. Podemos usar ese poder para bien, o para aferrarnos a viejas injusticias que nunca curarán -** Le cogió la mano -** No digo que se lo merezcan. Y no te pido que olvides ni que finjas que no ocurrió nada. Sólo te pido que lo pienses.**

**- Ya lo he pensado. La respuesta es no.**

**- ¿Cómo puedes pedirle a Paulina que te perdone** **si tú no estás dispuesto a perdonar a tus padres?**

Rachel soltó el aire bruscamente, como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

**- No.**

**- Sólo piénsalo, mi amor. Piensa en lo que significó para ti reconciliarte con Maia. Imagínate lo que supondría para tu padre saber que lo has perdonado.**

Sin responder, Rachel tiró de ella para llevarla a la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchos besos Patito :* :*<strong>

**Hay una parte que me recordó mucho a vos ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 22<strong>_

Mientras Quinn se ocupaba en sus trabajos y revisaba la conferencia antes de que la publicaran, Rachel fue al urólogo para una revisión antes de volar a Nueva York el cinco de diciembre.

En cuanto entró en su habitación del RitzCarlton, se dio cuenta de su error. Tenía que haber dejado que Quinn la acompañara. La grande y preciosa cama sería un lugar muy frío sin ella. Odiaba dormir sola. Le recordaba los meses que habían pasado separadas, un recuerdo que aborrecía.

Hizo unas cuantas llamadas. Telefoneó a Lucia Barini, de Columbia; al abogado de su padre y finalmente a Quinn, pero para su decepción, le saltó el buzón de voz.

_**- Lucy, estoy en Nueva York, en el RitzCarlton, habitación cuatrocientos once. Cenaré con Kelly y después volveré a la habitación. Hablamos luego. Te quiero.**_

Colgó el teléfono con un resoplido de frustración y se preparó para la reunión con su hermanastra.

Al llegar al restaurante Tribeca Grill, donde habían quedado, la acompañaron hasta una mesa para dos en la que la esperaba una mujer rubia, mayor que ella. Cuando alzó la cabeza, Rachel se encontró con unos ojos marrones del mismo color que los suyos.

La mujer se tapó la boca con la mano antes de presentarse:

**- Soy Kelly.**

**- Rachel Berry** - replicó ella, estrechándole la mano, nerviosa.

Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas.

**- Te pareces un poco a él.**

**- ¿A quién?**

**- A papá.**

Rachel apartó la mano bruscamente.

Kelly sonrió.

**- Disculpa. Siéntate.**

Kelly también se sentó y se secó los ojos con la servilleta.

**- Ha sido la impresión de verte. Tienes algunas facciones parecidas a papá cuando era más joven. ¿Cuántos años tienes, si me permites la indiscreción?**

**- Treinta y cinco.**

**- Ah, recuerdo mis treinta y cinco. No voy a coquetear con mi edad ni a jugar a las adivinanzas. Tengo cuarenta y nueve.**

Rachel asintió y trató de relajar la mandíbula. Quería decir algo, pero por mucho que pensaba no se le ocurría nada. Por suerte, la llegada del camarero las interrumpió. Pidieron las bebidas e intercambiaron frases de cortesía hasta que el hombre volvió. Luego encargaron la cena de prisa, impacientes por volver a quedarse a solas.

Kelly se echó hacia adelante en la silla.

**- Estoy encantada de conocerte. Gracias por aceptar mi invitación.**

**- Al contrario** - Rachel se obligó a sonreír.

**- Te debo una disculpa.**

A Rachel la sonrisa se le borró de la cara.

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Como te dije en la carta, debí ponerme en contacto contigo en cuanto me enteré de tu existencia. Debí hacer lo correcto en vez de preocuparme de no molestar a mi madre.**

Rachel jugueteó con los cubiertos.

**- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. No es preciso que hablemos de ello.**

**- Gracias. Mi madre sabía que existías, pero no permitía que nadie hablara de ti en su presencia. Ni siquiera tras la muerte de papá. Nunca le perdonó que hubiera tenido una amante.**

Rachel se tensó ostensiblemente.

**- Entonces, ¿hasta ese momento no supiste nada de mí?**

**- No, pero conocí a tu madre. Lo sentí cuando me enteré de que había muerto** - respondió Kelly en tono sincero.

**- Gracias** - Rachel enderezó la espalda -** Murió cuando yo tenía nueve años. Pero la familia que me adoptó son muy buenas personas.**

**- Michael lo mencionó. Me contó que había mantenido a nuestro padre al corriente de tu vida durante muchos años.**

Rachel alzó mucho las cejas.

**- ¿Qué?**

**- ¿No lo sabías?**

**- No. Nos fuimos de Nueva York poco antes de que mi madre muriera. No volví a tener contacto con tu padre nunca más** - Rachel apretó los dientes -** Ni una llamada de teléfono, ni una carta. Nada.**

**- Lo siento mucho. Por lo que Michael dijo, pensaba que habríais mantenido algún tipo de contacto, pero esa parte de la historia no la tenía clara -** Kelly bebió un poco de vino, pensativa -** Me contó que papá conocía a la familia que te había adoptado, y que estudiaste en Princeton y Harvard. Al parecer, cada vez que se reunían hablaban de ti.**

**- Si mi vida le resultaba tan interesante como para hablar de ella con su abogado, ¿por qué nunca se molestó en llamarme por teléfono o escribirme una carta?**

Kelly clavó la vista en el mantel.

- **Creo que puedo arrojar algo de luz al respecto. Papá era de ese tipo de personas que cuando toman una decisión la llevan hasta las últimas consecuencias** - Alzó la mirada y observó el lenguajecorporal de Rachel con preocupación - **Me temo que esta conversación te está disgustando.**

**- He venido en busca de respuestas. Sabía que no iba a ser agradable.**

**- Sí, claro. ¿Conociste a papá?**

**- Sí, lo conocí.**

**- Pero después de dejar Nueva York, creciste en Pensilvania** - apuntó Kelly, animándola a hablar.

**- Sí. Tuve suerte. Cuando mi madre murió, una familia relacionada con el hospital se ofreció a quedarse conmigo.**

**- ¿Y la familia de tu madre?**

Rachel hizo una mueca, pero no respondió.

**- No quiero meterme donde no me llaman** - se excusó Kelly - **pero es algo que me he preguntado a menudo. Vi a tu madre varias veces y me pareció que tenía una buena relación con sus padres. Por eso me extraña que no fueras a vivir con ellos.**

**- Mi abuelo murió antes de que yo naciera. Mi abuela nunca le perdonó a mi madre las circunstancias que rodearon mi concepción. Cuando mi madre murió, los servicios sociales hablaron con mi abuela, pero ella no quiso saber nada de mí. Luego, mi madre adoptiva se puso en contacto con mi padre, pero él no me reconoció como hija suya. De no ser por los López, habría ****acabado en un orfanato** - La expresión de Rachel era inescrutable.

**- Lo siento mucho** - dijo Kelly, echándose hacia adelante para acercarse a ella -** No has tenido una vida fácil.**

**- ¿Cómo es que conociste a mi madre?** - preguntó Rachel para cambiar de tema.

**- Trabajaba como secretaria en una de las oficinas de mi padre. Era joven y bonita. Cuando iba a visitarlo, siempre era muy cariñosa conmigo. Me caía muy bien.**

**Por la época de tu nacimiento, mis padres pasaron una época muy mala. Discutían constantemente. Y luego todo se calmó de golpe. Pero unos años después, mi madre abandonó a mi padre y se fue a vivir a casa de mis abuelos, en Long Island. Seis meses después, se reconciliaron y ella volvió a Manhattan.**

**Aunque no puedo asegurarlo, sospecho que su separación tuvo que ver contigo. Una vez oí a mi madre gritar algo sobre **_**«esa criatura»**_**. Por supuesto, Audrey y yo no sabíamos a qué criatura se refería. Nos imaginamos que estarían discutiendo sobre alguna de nosotras.**

Rachel apretó mucho los labios antes de preguntar:

**- ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando se separaron?**

**- Hum, déjame pensar** - Kelly miró hacia el techo - **Diría que unos veintitrés. Más o menos.**

**- Entonces, yo tendría unos nueve. Sí, coincide con la época en que nos fuimos de Nueva York.**

**- Supongo que mi madre le dio un ultimátum a mi padre y que por eso tu madre decidió marcharse.**

**- ¿Alguna vez hablaste de esto con tu madre?**

Kelly abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizada.

**-** **No, nunca. Mis padres discutían, pero no nos contaban sobre qué discutían. Nunca me atreví a preguntárselo, ni siquiera de adulta.**

**- ¿Puedes contarme algo más sobre mi madre?**

Kelly bajó la mirada hacia la mesa, pensativa.

**- Era preciosa y muy dulce. Una mujer joven y llena de vida. Mi madre, en cambio, era bastante esnob. La convivencia con ella no era fácil.**

**No sé si te das cuenta, pero la diferencia de edad entre tus padres tuvo que ser considerable. Papá nació en el treinta y seis. Tu madre debía de ser unos veinte años más joven que él.**

**- Sí, me di cuenta. Y de él, ¿qué puedes contarme?**

**- Yo lo quería mucho, pero siempre estaba trabajando. Tengo buenos recuerdos. De ir de paseo ****con él por la ciudad o tomar tortitas los sábados por la mañana. Aunque no era muy buen marido, ****era bastante buen padre.**

**- Pero tu madre lo amaba.**

**- Por supuesto** - replicó Kelly al instante - **Papá era guapo y encantador. Tenía sentido del humor y era un hombre brillante. Pero resultó ser un mujeriego. ****Y, por sorprendente que parezca, adoraba a mi madre.**

Los ojos de Kelly se llenaron de lágrimas y guardó silencio unos instantes luchando por controlar sus emociones.

**- Lo siento** - dijo Rachel con suavidad - **Veo que para ti también es difícil.**

Kelly agitó un pañuelo de papel en el aire antes de secarse los ojos.

**- Cuando nos enteramos de que papá había tenido una amante y de que teníamos otra hermana, nos llevamos una sorpresa muy grande. Audrey todavía no lo ha superado.**

**- ¿Y tú?**

Kelly hizo una mueca de determinación.

- **Yo trato de poner en práctica los consejos que doy a mis pacientes. Como suelo decirles, no puedes controlar las circunstancias de la vida, pero puedes controlar tus reacciones ante esas circunstancias.**

**Podría guardarle rencor a mi padre por serle infiel a mi madre. Y podría guardarle rencor a mi madre por haber sido tan inflexible y apartarme con su intolerancia de mi otra hermana. O también puedo perdonarlos a ambos, perdonarme a mí y tratar de mejorar las cosas.**

Bajó la vista hacia sus manos, que tenía en el regazo, y al cabo de un momento, añadió:

**- Siempre quise saber de ti. Lo que no esperaba es que fueras a ser tan joven.**

**- Si te sirve de algo, lo siento. Siento que mi madre y tu padre... tuvieran una relación -** La expresión de Rachel se había suavizado mucho oyendo hablar a su hermana.

Kelly le devolvió la mirada.

**- Gracias, Rachel. A veces, en las peores circunstancias, surgen milagros inesperados. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Después de todo este tiempo, aquí estamos, tú y yo...**

**Conociendo a papá, estoy segura de que quería a tu madre. Y a ti. No habría seguido tus pasos ni te habría incluido en el testamento si no le importaras.**

**- No lo sé -** Rachel apartó el plato.

- **No habría discutido con mi madre por algo que no le importara. Y todos en la familia sabíamos que su sueño siempre fue tener más hijos. Pero mi madre no quiso tener más.**

Kelly clavó la vista en el plato. Apenas había tocado la comida.

**- Ojalá hubieras podido pasar más tiempo con él. Ya sé que entonces Audrey y yo lo hubiéramos visto todavía menos** - le dirigió una sonrisa triste - **pero lo habría compartido gustosa.**

**- ¿Y Audrey?**

**- Audrey** - Kelly suspiró -** Ella se puso del lado de mi madre. Te considera una cazafortunas.**

**- No quería el dinero** - replicó Rachel con dureza -** Sólo lo acepté porque mi familia se vio en circunstancias difíciles.**

Kelly le cubrió la mano con la suya.

**- Te mereces hasta el último centavo** - Le dio unas palmaditas en la mano antes de retirar la suya -** Papá tomó una serie de decisiones que nos afectaron a todos, pero está muerto. Nuestras** **madres están muertas. Es hora de perdonar y seguir adelante.**

**Además, nunca hiciste nada para perjudicarnos. Podrías haber recurrido la herencia y pedir más dinero. Podrías haberte presentado el día de la lectura del testamento y montar una escena.**

**Podrías haber vendido el caso a los periódicos sensacionalistas o dar una rueda de prensa... Pero no hiciste nada. Tus actos demuestran que eres una mujer de carácter. Ésa era otra de las razones por las que me apetecía conocerte. Creo que Dios nos ha unido** - Le dirigió una mirada cautelosa.

Rachel parpadeó.

**- Mi esposa piensa algo parecido. Suele ver la mano de la Providencia en casi todo.**

**- Estoy de acuerdo con ella** - Kelly se acabó el vino - **¿Qué te llevó a ponerte en contacto con Michael después de tanto tiempo?**

**- No creo que sea la Providencia. Aunque podría ser** - Rachel jugueteó con el vaso de agua -** Me temo que se trata de una cuestión práctica. Algún día a mi mujer y a mí nos gustaría tener familia. Pensé que sería buena idea saber más sobre los antecedentes médicos familiares.**

**- Eso es fácil de responder. Papá murió de un ataque al corazón. No hacía ejercicio. Trabajaba sin ****parar y comía todo lo que le apetecía. No sé si tenía el colesterol alto, pero es posible. Audrey y yo, al menos, no tenemos ese problema.**

**Y por lo que respecta a mis abuelos, que yo sepa murieron de viejos. ¿Los conociste?**

**- No, en absoluto. Ni siquiera sé sus nombres.**

Kelly se entristeció.

**- Lo siento. Nosotras estamos muy orgullosas de nuestros abuelos. Él era profesor como tú. Estaba especializado en Literatura Romántica.**

**- ¿Cómo se llamaba?**

**- Benjamin Spiegel.**

Rachel dio un brinco en el asiento.

- **¿Benjamin Spiegel? ¿El profesor Benjamin Spiegel?**

**- Sí. ¿Has oído hablar de él?**

**- Por supuesto. Fue el principal experto americano en Romanticismo germánico. Leí su trabajo en la universidad** - Se frotó la barbilla -** ¿Era mi abuelo?**

**- Sí.**

**- Pero él era...** - Rachel abrió los ojos al darse cuenta.

Kelly observó su reacción ladeando la cabeza.

**- Judío, sí.**

Rachel parecía confundido.

**- No tenía ni idea de que mi padre fuera judío. Nadie me dijo nada.**

**- No sé qué creencias tenía tu madre, pero tras la elección religiosa de mi padre hay una larga historia. No conozco los detalles, pero sé que después de una discusión muy fuerte con su padre, se marchó de casa dejando atrás a su familia y el legado de ésta. Incluso se cambió el apellido por Davies. Cuando conoció a mi madre, en mil novecientos sesenta y uno, se presentó como agnóstico. El judaísmo nunca formó parte de nuestras vidas.**

Rachel seguía inmóvil, reflexionando.

**-** **Benjamin Spiegel** - murmuró -** Soy una gran admiradora de su obra.**

**- Era un buen hombre. Antes de marcharse de Alemania en los años veinte era rabino. En Columbia fue un profesor muy respetado y querido. Un edificio lleva su nombre, así como varias becas.**

**Cuando murió, su esposa Miriam, nuestra abuela, fundó una organización benéfica que lleva su nombre en Nueva York. Estoy en el consejo de dirección, junto a varios de nuestros primos. Si ****estuvieras interesada, estoy segura de que te acogerían con los brazos abiertos.**

**- ¿De qué se ocupa la organización?**

**- De promover la lectura y la escritura en las escuelas públicas de Nueva York. Donamos libros y material escolar. También organizamos una serie de conferencias en Columbia y en la iglesia a la que el abuelo asistía. Jonathan y yo vamos también** - Con una sonrisa, aclaró -** Nos gusta decir que somos miembros de la rama presbiteriana del judaísmo reformista.**

Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa.

- **No conocía mis orígenes alemanes. Ni judíos. Creo que la familia de mi madre era de ascendencia inglesa.**

**- Mucha gente se sorprendería de lo que hay en su árbol genealógico si retrocediera una o dos generaciones. Por eso el odio entre razas o religiones me parece absurdo. Todos estamos emparentados de un modo u otro.**

**- Estoy de acuerdo.**

Kelly sonrió.

**- Ya que eres profesora de Literatura, ¿qué te parecería dar alguna conferencia?**

**- Eres muy amable, pero es que soy especialista en Dante.**

**- A juzgar por los libros de su biblioteca, al abuelo le interesaba todo. Estoy segura de que también le interesaba Dante.**

Rachel se limpió con la servilleta.

**- ¿No pondré a la familia en una situación incómoda?**

Los ojos de Kelly se iluminaron como los de una feroz leona.

**- Tú formas parte de la familia. Y si alguien se atreve a oponerse...** - se interrumpió como si estuviera pensando algo desagradable -** Aparte de Audrey, creo que todo el mundo estará de acuerdo.**

**- En ese caso, dile al comité que estaré encantada** - dijo, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

**- Excelente. Se lo comentaré a los primos**.

Kelly apartó el plato y le indicó al camarero que podía retirarlo.

- **Casi no has comido -** comentó, mirando preocupada el plato de Rachel.

- **Me temo que no tengo hambre -** Con un gesto, le indicó al camarero que podía llevarse su plato también. Luego pidió café.

- **¿Te he disgustado?** - preguntó Kelly en voz baja.

Tras unos instantes, Rachel respondió:

**- No. Es sólo que son muchas cosas para asimilar de golpe** - Los ojos se le iluminaron –** La revelación de que el profesor Spiegel es mi abuelo ha sido una sorpresa muy agradable.**

Kelly sonrió encantada.

**- Me gustaría presentarte a la tía Sarah, la hermana pequeña de papá. Ella podría contarte más cosas sobre tus tíos y tus abuelos. Es una mujer maravillosa. Muy brillante** - Se la quedó mirando,pensativa.

Kelly se quedó mirando al vacío.

Sin saber qué decir, Rachel permaneció en silencio.

**- Su nombre no aparece en mi certificado de nacimiento** - dijo finalmente, cambiando de tema - **Y, por supuesto, su apellido tampoco.**

Kelly hizo una mueca, incómoda.

**- Sí, ya lo sabía. Cuando mi madre y mi hermana decidieron impugnar el testamento, ésa fue una ****de las pruebas que presentaron. Pero papá había firmado un acta notarial antes de morir en la ****que afirmaba que eras su hija y que había persuadido a tu madre para que no incluyera su nombre en tu certificado de nacimiento.**

**No sé qué tipo de promesas le haría a tu madre, pero creo que acabó arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho.**

**- Hum.**

**- Y creo que sintió más cosas, además de arrepentimiento **- Kelly abrió su gran bolso y rebuscó en su interior -** Aquí está **- dijo, dejando una vieja foto en la mesa, al lado de la taza de café vacía de Rachel.

Era una fotografía de ella y de su madre. Debía de tener unos cinco años en la foto.

**- No recuerdo esta foto. ¿De dónde la has sacado? **- dijo Rachel observándola detenidamente.

**- Papá tenía una caja con objetos personales en su armario. Cuando mamá murió, fue a parar a mis manos. Una noche, revisando lo que había dentro, me fijé en que el forro de la caja estaba rasgado. Dentro encontré la foto. Debía de tenerla allí escondida para que mi madre no la ****encontrara.**

**- ¿Qué hago con ella?**

**- Quédatela, por supuesto. Y tengo alguna otra cosa para ti.**

**- No puedo.**

**- ¿Sabes alemán?**

**- Sí.**

**- Bien **- Kelly se echó a reír. Tenía una risa alegre y musical - **Yo lo hablo un poco, porque el abuelo me hablaba en alemán a veces, pero no sé leerlo, así que sus libros no me sirven de gran cosa. Y tampoco sus gemelos. Así que, ya ves, me harás un favor si los aceptas. De hecho, dado lo pequeño que es nuestro apartamento y la cantidad de cosas que guardo en él, sería un **_**mitzvah.**_

**- Un **_**mitzvah **_- murmuró Rachel, mientras el camarero les servía el café.

**- Pero qué maleducada que soy. No dejo de hablar y no te he preguntado por tu esposa. Me encantaría conocerla otro día.**

**- Sí, claro** - Rachel sonrió por fin -** Se llama Lucy. Está haciendo el doctorado en Harvard.**

**- Qué nombre tan bonito. ¿Cuánto hace que estáis casadas?**

**- Desde enero.**

**- Ah, recién casadas. ¿Tienes alguna foto de ella?**

Rachel se limpió las manos con la servilleta antes de sacar el iPhone. Buscó rápidamente y se decidió por una foto reciente de Quinn sentada a la mesa del despacho de Selinsgrove. Sin darse cuenta, le acarició la mejilla en la imagen antes de pasarle el teléfono a su hermana.

**- Debes de quererla mucho** - comentó, mirándola fijamente.

**- Sí.**

**- Se la ve muy joven.**

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- Sí, es más joven que yo.**

Kelly se echó a reír.

**- No me hagas caso. A mi edad todo el mundo me parece joven.**

Estaba a punto de devolverle el móvil cuando se detuvo y miró la pantalla con atención. Luego la tocó para ampliar la imagen.

**- ¿Qué es eso que hay en la mesa?** - preguntó, mostrándole el teléfono a Rachel y señalando un objeto pequeño, negro.

**- Una locomotora. La tengo desde que era pequeña. Quinn pensó que sería un buen pisapapeles.**

Kelly volvió a mirar la foto.

Rachel frunció de nuevo el cejo.

**- ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Me resulta familiar.**

**- ¿Familiar?**

Kelly la miró fijamente.

**- Papá tenía una igual cuando era niño. Guardaba la locomotora, un vagón y el furgón de cola. Pero un día la locomotora desapareció. Cuando Audrey le preguntó dónde estaba, le dijo que se había roto. Nos extrañó, porque era de hierro. ¿De dónde dices que la sacaste?**

**- No lo sé. La he tenido desde siempre.**

**- Interesante.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- La locomotora era el juguete favorito de papá cuando era pequeño. Creo que grabó sus iniciales en la parte inferior. Cuando llegues a casa, búscalas. Me gustaría saber si es la misma.**

**- ¿Qué importancia tiene?**

**- Si es la misma, es que te la regaló. Y dado lo importante que era para él, tú también debías de serlo** - Le devolvió el teléfono.

**- Me cuesta creerlo.**

Kelly jugueteó con la cucharilla, dando vueltas al azúcar antes de dejarla en el platito.

**- Pero yo lo conocía mejor que tú. Estuve a su lado más tiempo. Era complicado, muy testarudo, pero no era un hombre cruel. Se encontró atrapado entre tu madre y tú y mi madre y nosotras.**

**No digo que hiciera lo correcto. Si se hubiera mantenido más firme o si mi madre hubiera sido más tolerante, habría podido tener a todas sus hijas viviendo en la misma ciudad. Me recuerda la historia de la Biblia sobre Agar e Ismael. Me temo que mi madre hizo el papel de Sara, aunque se llamara Nancy.**

**Pero, a pesar de todo, sigo pensando que le importabas. Por eso te siguió la pista a lo largo de tu vida. Por eso te incluyó en el testamento.**

**- Yo no puedo creerlo -** El tono de Rachel era frío como el hielo.

**- No te cierres, hermana, es una posibilidad. Nuestro padre no era un monstruo. Y «**_**hay más cosas en el cielo y en la Tierra, Horacio, de las que contempla tu filosofía»**_

**- Hamlet -** dijo Rachel a regañadientes.

**- Creo que el abuelo estaría orgulloso de nosotras. Tú fuiste a Harvard. Yo fui a Vassar** - sonrió -** Y tu esposa, Lucy, ¿es religiosa?**

Rachel se guardó la foto que Kelly le había dado en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

**- Sí, es católica y la fe es importante para ella. Ciertamente trata de vivir según su fe.**

**- ¿Y tú?**

**- Me convertí al catolicismo antes de casarnos. Creo en Dios, si es eso lo que me preguntas.**

**- Creo que no tenemos ningún católico en la junta de dirección. Serás la primera** - Kelly le hizo un gesto al camarero para que les llevara la cuenta -** Ya verás cuando los primos se enteren de que** **tenemos una nueva rama: la rama católica del judaísmo reformista.**

QRQR

_**- Ha sido un error**_ - Rachel resopló con la boca pegada al móvil al dejarle a Quinn un nuevo mensaje en el contestador -_** No debería haber venido sin ti.**_

_**Lucy, ojalá no apagaras el teléfono. Es el mejor modo de localizarte. Pasan de las doce. Acabo de **__**llegar al hotel después de cenar con Kelly.**_

_**Siento no haberte podido llamar antes. La conversación se ha alargado más de lo previsto. Ella es muy agradable. Tenías razón, como de costumbre. Es curioso, casi siempre acabas teniendo razón.**_

(Soltó el aire lentamente)

_**El retrato que Kelly pinta de mi padre es muy distinto al de mis recuerdos. No me he atrevido a contarle que el hombre al que adora pegó a mi madre.**_

(Suspiro)

_**Ojalá estuvieras aquí. Al final de la cena empezaba a dudar de mis recuerdos. Dudaba de mí.**_

_**Necesito que me hagas un favor. ¿Puedes coger la locomotora de juguete del despacho y mirar si hay algo grabado en la parte de abajo? Es importante.**_

_**Voy a tener que alargar la visita. Kelly quiere presentarme a una tía este viernes. Es decir, que no **__**podré volver hasta el sábado. Siento el retraso, pero creo que es mejor dejar atados todos los cabos sueltos antes de volver a casa.**_

_**Llámame cuando recibas este mensaje, no importa la hora que sea.**_

(Otra pausa)

_**Apparuit iam beatitudo vestra. Te quiero.**_

Arrojó el móvil sobre la gran cama vacía.

Aún le daba vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con su hermana. Mucho de lo que había oído la había sorprendido. Era evidente que Kelly tenía una buena relación con su padre. En eso, como en bastantes otras cosas, parecía que hubieran tenido padres distintos.

Había sido un alivio obtener respuestas a algunas preguntas, aunque algunas de esas respuestas la llevaban a formularse nuevas preguntas. Ciertamente, las noticias sobre su abuelo habían sido buenas.

Al pensar en él, una sensación de calidez se le extendió por el pecho.

_«Al menos tengo un pariente del que sentirme orgullosa, aparte de mi hermana»_

Deseó poder meterse en su cama junto a Lucy, despertarla y contarle todo lo que había pasado.

Deseaba refugiarse entre sus brazos y olvidarse de todo. Había cometido un error colosal al querer hacerlo sola. Ahora, como siempre, tenía que pagar las consecuencias.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, se dirigió a la ducha esperando que el agua caliente le ayudara a aclararse las ideas. Luego acabaría de leer el diario de su madre, a ver si de una vez por todas descubría la verdad sobre la relación de sus padres.

QRQR

_5 de diciembre de 2011_

_Washington D. C._

Natalie Lundy se quedó mirando la foto del periódico en estado de shock.

Notó un extraño zumbido en los oídos mientras el mundo se detenía en seco. Observó todos los detalles de la foto en blanco y negro del hombre y la jovencita que se abrazaban y sonreían ante la cámara. Se fijó en el enorme diamante que brillaba en el solitario que ella llevaba en el dedo. Y en el texto que anunciaba el compromiso de dos poderosas familias políticas.

El estómago de Natalie se rebeló. Inclinándose sobre la papelera, vomitó el desayuno. Temblorosa, se secó la boca y se tambaleó hasta el baño.

Mientras bebía un vaso de agua, reflexionó. Acababa de perderlo todo. Había oído los rumores, por supuesto. Pero sabía que Simon sólo salía con la hija del senador Hudson por motivos políticos. O eso le había dicho la última vez que estuvo en su cama, a finales de agosto.

Había hecho lo que él le había pedido. Había seguido trabajando para su padre y había mantenido la boca cerrada. De vez en cuando, lo llamaba o le escribía un email, pero Simon cada vez tardaba más en responder a sus mensajes hasta que, en algún momento de noviembre, dejó de comunicarse con ella por completo.

La había estado manejando a su antojo. Llevaba años haciéndolo. Siempre había estado persiguiendo a otras mujeres. A ella sólo la usaba para desahogarse sexualmente.

Así le pagaba todo lo que había hecho por él. Y había hecho muchas cosas. Cosas que le desagradaban. Que no había querido hacer. Como varios encuentros sexuales, o como fingir que no le importaba que se acostara con otras mujeres.

Mientras se miraba en el espejo, se le ocurrió una idea terrible.

No tenía nada que perder y mucho que ganar. Simon, en cambio, tenía mucho que perder. ¡Joder! Se encargaría de que lo perdiera todo.

Dejando el vaso, se secó la boca y se dirigió al dormitorio con pasos más seguros. Se agachó y retiró una de las tablas del suelo, debajo de la cama. Sacó de allí un lápiz de memoria y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Luego volvió a colocar la tabla en su sitio.

Cogió el abrigo y el bolso y se dirigió a la puerta. Mientras paraba un taxi, no se dio cuenta de que había un coche oscuro aparcado en la otra acera. Por eso tampoco se percató de que el coche arrancaba y empezaba a seguir al taxi a una prudente distancia.

* * *

><p><strong>Besos lindo Patito :* :*<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Lo sé, últimamente no estoy cumpliendo, me disculpo por eso. Si hago tiempo mas tarde subo otro capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 23<strong>_

_**- Rachel, ¿te llegan mis mensajes? Es la tercera vez que te llamo y me salta el buzón de voz.**_

_**Esta mañana te he dejado un mensaje sobre la locomotora. Hay letras grabadas en la parte de abajo. Una "O" y una "S". No sé lo que significan. ¿Te dicen algo? ¿Cómo sabías que estaban ahí? Nunca me había fijado.**_

_**Siento que tengas que quedarte más días, pero lo entiendo. Espero que la reunión con tu tía vaya bien.**_

_**Estoy en la biblioteca, acabando el último trabajo. Aquí no podemos usar el teléfono. Mándame un mensaje y saldré otra vez para que podamos hablar. Te quiero. Y te echo de menos.**_

Quinn colgó con un gruñido. En los mensajes que le había dejado, a Rachel se la oía cada vez más triste y melancólica. Aunque sonara extraño, entre las gestiones de Rachel y el empujón final de ella para acabar los trabajos a tiempo, no habían logrado hablar desde que Rachel se marchó a Nueva York.

Empezaba a preocuparse.

Al menos, cuando acabara aquel trabajo habría entregado todas las tareas de ese semestre. Y podría empezar las vacaciones de Navidad junto a Rachel.

Volvió a su sitio y empezó a teclear con entusiasmo.

QRQR

**- ¿Qué opinión te merece Giuseppe Pacciani de Florencia?** - preguntó Lucia Barini, catedrática del Departamento de Italiano de la Universidad de Columbia, mirando a Rachel, que estaba sentada frente al escritorio.

**- No muy buena. Sé que ha publicado algunos artículos además de su libro, pero nada relevante ****en mi opinión. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**- Uno de los profesores va a jubilarse y él es uno de los candidatos a cubrir su puesto.**

Rachel alzó las cejas.

- **¿Ah, sí?**

**- Sin embargo, una estudiante ha presentado quejas contra él. Las acusaciones son serias y se remontan a la época en que fue alumna suya en Florencia. ¿La conoces? Es Christa Peterson.**

Rachel hizo una mueca.

**- Sí, la conozco.**

**- Me llegó algo de lo que sucedió en Toronto. Me dijeron que fue ella la que inició los rumores y que es la principal responsable de que Lucy y tú ya no estéis allí.**

**- Lucy fue admitida en Harvard. Íbamos a casarnos y yo prefería vivir aquí** - replicó Rachel sin entonación.

Lucia sonrió.

**- Por supuesto. Cuando Jeremy me pidió que aceptara a Christa, no tenía ni idea de que iba a ser una alumna tan problemática. Si lo hubiera sospechado, no lo habría hecho. Recibimos muchas solicitudes y podemos elegir a estudiantes mejores que ella.**

Rachel permaneció sentada, inmóvil como una estatua.

Lucia se quitó las gafas.

**- Me he dado cuenta de que Christa es francamente conflictiva. Los líos la siguen allá donde va.**

**Tuvo problemas con Pacciani en Florencia; tuvo problemas en Toronto y, al parecer, tuvo problemas con Katherine Picton en Oxford este verano. Katherine me llamó desde allí para decirme que deberíamos enseñar buenos modales a nuestros alumnos antes de dejarlos salir de país, ya que, al parecer, montó un escándalo** - El tono de Lucia era muy serio -** No suelo recibir llamadas de ese tipo, y de Katherine menos.**

**Y para acabarlo de arreglar, me encuentro con que nadie quiere formar parte del comité para examinarla. Todos los profesores tienen miedo de ser acusados de acoso.**

**- Hacen bien en tener miedo** - dijo Rachel con una mirada incisiva.

**- Sí, yo pienso lo mismo. Y ahora me encuentro ante una incómoda disyuntiva: o bien la examino personalmente, arriesgándome a ofender a Katherine, o la invito a irse a otra universidad - **Lanzó las gafas sobre la mesa -** ¿Supongo que no tendrás ninguna sugerencia?**

Rachel se dio cuenta de que en ese momento tenía la carrera académica de Christa en sus manos. Podía contarle a Lucia con todo lujo de detalles lo que había sucedido, tanto en Toronto como en Oxford, para que se hiciera una idea de hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar la joven cuando decidía seducir a alguien. Con esa información, a la catedrática no le costaría tomar una decisión.

Rachel jugueteó con las gafas que tenía en el bolsillo. Sabía lo que Quinn (y san Francisco) le susurrarían al oído si estuvieran allí.

Si sacaba a la luz todo aquello, también saldría a la luz su intimidad y la de Lucy. No quería alimentar los rumores. Quería que cuando su esposa entrara en una sala de conferencias, la vieran como lo que era, no como parte de un escándalo.

Lucia era una amiga, pero no tenían tanta confianza. No le apetecía recordar todos los encuentros que había tenido con Christa a lo largo de su vida, ni los esfuerzos de ésta por hacer quedar mal a Quinn. Por su mujer y por proteger su reputación, decidió probar otra táctica.

**- Dejando las cuestiones personales a un lado, tengo que decir que el trabajo que hizo Christa mientras era mi alumna no pasaba de mediocre.**

**- A mí me ha dado la misma impresión. Si a eso le añades su actitud...** - Lucia se encogió de hombros -** Es un riesgo que no merece la pena.**

**- Aunque no dudo de que haya algo de verdad en sus acusaciones sobre Pacciani. Lo he visto en acción.**

**- Ésa es otra complicación** - La mujer señaló una carpeta que tenía abierta en el escritorio - **La acusación de Christa es de cosas que tuvieron lugar en el pasado, pero he oído que Pacciani sigue** **acostándose con alumnas y de que ésa sería la causa de que desee marcharse de Florencia. No quiero** **ese tipo de comportamientos en mi departamento por varias razones, entre ellas, porque no me gustan** **las demandas judiciales.**

**- Sí** - Rachel daba golpecitos en el suelo con el pie sin darse cuenta.

Lucia guardó las gafas en la funda y luego ésta en el bolso.

- **Pero ya basta de hablar de mis problemas. Te llevo a comer. He reservado mesa en el restaurante Del Posto** - Se levantó -** Hemos de ponernos al día. ¿Es verdad que Lucy le dijo a Don Wodehouse que la pregunta que le hacía no era relevante para su tesis?**

Rachel se echó a reír a carcajadas.

**- No, no es verdad. Al menos, no del todo.**

Salió del despacho detrás de Lucia, mientras le contaba orgullosa la conferencia de su esposa y cómo había respondido las preguntas de los asistentes, entre los que se encontraba el profesor Wodehouse, del Magdalen College.

QRQR

- **¡Maldita sea!** - Rachel maldijo mirando su iPhone, que parecía estar muerto.

Como si tuviera el poder de la resurrección, lo sacudió y apretó el botón de encendido varias veces. Cuando estaba a punto de lanzarlo sobre Central Park, se acordó de que la noche anterior se había olvidado de cargar la batería.

**- Lucy debe de estar muy preocupada** - murmuró, mientras se dirigía a pie a la oficina de Michael Wasserstein. El señor Wasserstein estaba jubilado, pero había sido el abogado de Hiram Davies desde que redactó su contrato prematrimonial en 1961, y accedió a reunirse con Rachel en su antiguo bufete.

Miró la hora. Tenía el tiempo justo de llamar a Quinn desde una cabina antes de la reunión.

Localizó una en Columbus Circle, introdujo la tarjeta de crédito y marcó su número. Tras varios tonos de llamada, le saltó el contestador automático. Otra vez.

_**- ¡Vaya!**_ - murmuró.

(También otra vez)

_**- Lucy, por el amor de Dios, contesta de una jodida vez. Voy a tener que comprarte un busca.**_

(Suspiro hondo)

_**Lo siento. He sido una maleducada. Por favor, ¿podrías responder al teléfono? Te estoy llamando desde una cabina porque ayer me olvidé de cargar el móvil y ahora está muerto. Cuando vuelva a la habitación, lo cargaré.**_

(Breve pausa)

_**Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no sé si traje el cargador. Al parecer no me acuerdo de nada. ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando estoy lejos de ti? Es raro que no esté en la calle, pidiendo como un sin techo.**_

_**Voy de camino a reunirme con el abogado de mi padre. Parece que hay cosas que quiere contarme, pero no por escrito**_ —(Nueva pausa, ésta más larga)—_** Ojalá estuvieras aquí.**_

_**Te quiero. Llámame cuando recibas este mensaje.**_

Rachel colgó el teléfono y siguió andando, con la cabeza puesta en la reunión que estaba a punto de tener.

QRQR

_**- ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo va todo, San?**_ - le preguntó esa noche Lucy a su amiga por teléfono.

_**- Bien**_ - respondió ella, aunque su entusiasmo habitual había desaparecido.

_**- ¿Qué te pasa?**_

Lucy oyó que una puerta se abría y se cerraba.

_**- Voy al dormitorio para que Aaron no me oiga.**_

_**- ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo?**_

_**- Sí. No. No lo sé.**_

Santana sonaba exasperada.

_**- ¿Puedo ayudarte?**_

_**- ¿Puedes dejarme embarazada? Si es así, te compro un billete para el próximo vuelo a Filadelfia. Y me encargaré de que te canonicen por haber hecho un milagro.**_

_**- San -**_ la reprendió Quinn suavemente.

_**- ¿Qué me está pasando?**_ - Ésta se puso a llorar.

A Quinn se le encogió el corazón al oír sus sollozos. Sus lágrimas eran los gritos desgarradores del alma de una mujer que deseaba desesperadamente ser madre.

_**- Santana, cariño, lo siento mucho**_ - Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras la escuchaba llorar, sin saber cómo consolarla.

Cuando el llanto de Santana se calmó, ésta volvió a hablar.

_**- Hemos ido al médico. El problema no es de Aaron. El problema soy yo. No ovulo. Así que van a tener que ponerme inyecciones de hormonas para ver si mis ovarios vuelven a ponerse en marcha. Y, si no...**_

Sorbió por la nariz de nuevo.

_**- Lo siento, San. ¿Y esas inyecciones de hormonas te preocupan? -**_ preguntó Quinn, insegura.

_**- Sí, la verdad. ¡Maldita sea! No sé por qué mi cuerpo tiene que negarse a cooperar justamente ahora. Para una vez que le pido algo importante, me falla. No lo entiendo.**_

_**- ¿Qué dice Aaron?**_

Santana se echó a reír.

_**- No es lo que dice, es lo que no dice. No deja de repetirme que no pasa nada, que todo se arreglará. Preferiría que admitiera que está enfadado y decepcionado.**_

_**- ¿Estás segura de que lo está?**_

_**- Claro. ¿Cómo no va a estarlo? Yo lo estoy.**_

_**- Seguro que está disgustado porque te ve disgustada.**_

_**- Eso no me ayuda.**_

_**- Pues habla con él.**_

_**- ¿Para qué? ¿Para poder dar vueltas sobre mi fracaso? No, gracias.**_

_**- Santana, esto no es una competición. Además, por lo que dices, tienes opciones. No te rindas.**_

Su cuñada no respondió.

_**- ¿Quieres venir de visita?**_ - le propuso Quinn.

_**- No. Tengo mucho trabajo, pero vendréis a casa en Navidad, ¿no?**_

_**- Sí, claro. Llegaremos la semana que viene si no hay novedad. Si Diane se pone de parto antes, adelantaríamos el viaje.**_

_**- ¿Sabes algo de ellos?**_

_**- Hablamos por teléfono cada domingo y Diane me envía emails de vez en cuando. De momento **__**todo va bien, pero están muy preocupados por el parto. El bebé tiene que nacer en el Hospital Infantil, es decir que tendrán que ir hasta Filadelfia cuando llegue el momento. O mudarse a un hotel cuando se acerque la fecha.**_

_**- ¿Para cuándo está previsto?**_

_**- El veintitrés de diciembre.**_

Santana permaneció en silencio.

Quinn oyó que una puerta se abría y oyó la voz de Aaron.

_**- Quinnie, tengo que colgar **_- dijo en voz baja - _**Te llamo luego, ¿vale?**_

_**- Claro. Te quiero, Santana. No pierdas la esperanza.**_

_**- Es lo único que me queda **_- Sorbiendo por la nariz una vez más, colgó.

Quinn colgó a su vez el teléfono del despacho antes de elevar una larga oración por su amiga.

QRQR

**- Esto es ridículo** - Quinn dejó el móvil bruscamente sobre la encimera de la cocina la tarde siguiente.

- **¿Qué pasa?** - Rebecca entró con un montón de paños de cocina que acababa de recoger del cuartito de la colada.

**- Rachel. No ha habido manera de ponerme en contacto con ella desde que se marchó. La llamo una y otra vez y siempre me salta el contestador -** Apoyó la cabeza en las manos -** Encontré el cargador de su teléfono arriba. Tendrá que comprarse otro. O llamarme desde el hotel. Pero parece que está fuera de allí todo el rato.**

**- Quitaron casi todas las cabinas de las calles de Nueva York. No le será fácil encontrar una - **Rebecca dobló los paños y los guardó en un cajón.

Quinn tamborileó sobre la encimera de mármol, fulminando el teléfono con la mirada.

**- Tenía que haber ido con ella.**

**- ¿Por qué no la acompañaste?**

**- Tenía que entregar unos trabajos. De hecho, aún me queda uno por acabar, pero no puedo concentrarme. Estoy preocupada.**

**- Seguro que estará bien. Aunque no es normal en ella dejarse algo** - Rebecca señaló hacia el cable del teléfono -** Normalmente suele ser muy... puntillosa.**

Quinn sonrió con ironía.

**- Es una manera muy educada de decirlo.**

Miró la pila de correo que Rebecca había dejado en la mesa de la cocina y se fijó en que Rachel había recibido una carta de JetBlue, la aerolínea.

Enderezó la espalda.

**- ¿Crees que podría volar a Nueva York esta misma noche?** - Quinn abrió su ordenador portátil.

**- No será barato, pero puedes intentarlo** - respondió Rebecca, con una sonrisa comprensiva - **Rachel sólo lleva dos días fuera.**

**- Se me han hecho eternos** - murmuró ella.

Rebecca se echó a reír, asintiendo con la cabeza.

**- Eso es porque todavía sois recién casadas.**

Quinn buscó la página web de JetBlue y empezó a teclear rápidamente.

- **Es carísimo** - se lamentó, mientras consultaba varias páginas.

**- Considéralo un regalo de Navidad adelantado.**

**- Es verdad que no suelo gastar mucho. Rachel siempre insiste para que me compre más cosas **- se justificó.

**- Se alegrará de que hayas comprado el billete cuando te vea** - la animó Rebecca. Mirando hacia la escalera, añadió -** Si quieres, puedo empezar a hacer la maleta mientras tú lo compras. Tendrás** **que salir inmediatamente, si no quieres quedarte atrapada en el tráfico de la hora punta.**

Quinn levantó un brazo y abrazó a Rebecca.

**- Gracias. Le daré una sorpresa.**

**- Probablemente lo estará pasando peor que tú** - comentó la mujer, dirigiéndose hacia la escalera.

QRQR

Dos horas más tarde, Quinn estaba en el aeropuerto Logan, esperando que saliera el último vuelo en dirección al aeropuerto John F. Kennedy de Nueva York. Le dejó un mensaje a Rachel en la recepción del hotel, avisándole de que llegaría esa misma noche. Aprovechó para encargar agua mineral con gas, fresas y trufas.

Mientras Rebecca acababa de preparar su equipaje de mano, ella había entrado corriendo en la habitación. El taxi ya estaba de camino. Todo había sido tan apresurado que sólo había cogido el maquillaje y el cepillo de dientes, dejando todos sus otros objetos personales.

Se había llevado el portátil y el material para trabajar (que eran más importantes que cualquier objeto personal, ya que tenía que acabar aún un trabajo). Había localizado el bolso justo a tiempo de recibir al taxi, que llegaba en ese momento.

Su esposa se iba a llevar una buena sorpresa.

QRQR

Rachel le pidió al taxista que la esperara. Habían aparcado a cierta distancia de la casa que le interesaba, para no llamar demasiado la atención.

Fue caminando por la calle lentamente, fijándose en los números de las casas. Era un barrio residencial en Staten Island, lleno de casitas antiguas.

En ese momento, la vio.

La vivienda en sí no tenía nada de particular. Era blanca y pequeña, con un garaje adosado y un corto acceso asfaltado. Estaba construida en una parcela muy reducida. Sólo una diminuta franja de césped la separaba de la acera.

Un Mercedes negro de aspecto nuevo estaba aparcado delante.

Rachel se detuvo a dos casas de distancia.

Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió en ese preciso instante y un hombre de pelo cano salió de ella. No lo vio bien, porque se volvió en seguida, animando a una anciana a que lo siguiera. Cuando ésta hubo acabado de cerrar la puerta con llave, el hombre la cogió del brazo y la ayudó a bajar los escalones, cosa que ella hizo con dificultad.

Rachel se acercó.

La anciana debía de ser dura de oído, porque el hombre levantaba la voz para hablarle, pero no parecía enfadado. Oyó algo sobre la visita a un médico y sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de Joey.

La mujer vio a Rachel y se detuvo, mirándola fijamente.

Rachel le devolvió la mirada desde la acera de enfrente. Era el momento. Aquélla era su oportunidad de hablar con ella; de revelar su identidad y exigir respuestas.

El hombre la miró también y en seguida volvió a tirar del brazo de la anciana, dirigiéndose hacia el coche.

La mujer apartó la vista de Rachel y, obedientemente, siguió a su acompañante hasta el Mercedes. Él abrió la puerta y esperó con paciencia a que ella se acomodara.

El hombre parecía haberse olvidado de la presencia de Rachel. Cerró la puerta, se dirigió al asiento del conductor, puso el vehículo en marcha y se alejó.

Rachel se quedó observándolo hasta que dobló la esquina y desapareció de la vista.

QRQR

Pasaba de la medianoche cuando Rachel entró por fin en la habitación del hotel. Estaba agotada y harta de todo. Tenía el pelo alborotado y la corbata torcida.

Sin molestarse en encender la luz, tiró el abrigo sobre una silla y se desprendió de las botas.

(Debe mencionarse que las botas eran lo más, aunque las llevara puestas con un traje)

Mientras se estaba quitando la corbata, se encendió la lamparita de una de las mesillas de noche.

**- ¡Qué demoni…!**

**- ¿Cariño? **- la interrumpió una voz femenina.

Rachel se empapó de la visión de Lucy desnuda en la cama, con el pelo revuelto. Tenía los ojos soñolientos, los labios rojos entreabiertos y la voz deliciosamente ronca.

Parecía una gatita sexy.

**- ¡Sorpresa! **- dijo, saludándola con la mano.

Con una exclamación ahogada, Rachel corrió hacia ella. Se le acercó a cuatro patas por encima de la cama y le sujetó la cara para poder besarla. Fue un beso largo y apasionado, en el que sus lenguas se entrelazaron y acariciaron hasta que ambas estuvieron sin aliento.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí? **- preguntó, apartándole el pelo de la cara cariñosamente.

**- Te he traído el cargador del iPhone **- Le señaló el objeto olvidado que le había dejado sobre la mesilla de noche.

Los dedos de Rachel le acariciaron la nuca.

**- ¿Has volado hasta Nueva York para traerme el cargador?**

**- No sólo eso. También te he traído el accesorio que se enchufa a la pared. Por si quieres cargarlo con el enchufe.**

Rachel le besó la punta de la nariz.

**- Lo he echado mucho de menos. Gracias.**

**- ¿Has echado de menos el cargador?**

**- No sabes cuánto. Me sentía muy sola sin él **- Le dirigió una sonrisa irónica.

**- Estaba preocupada por ti. No había manera de coincidir al teléfono.**

La expresión de Rachel cambió. Se notaba que estaba agotada.

- **Necesitamos un sistema de comunicación más eficiente.**

**- ¿Señales de humo?**

**- A estas alturas, aceptaría hasta palomas mensajeras.**

Quinn le señaló las fresas y las trufas que había sobre la mesa. Las que quedaban, porque ya se había comido algunas.

**- Las he pedido al servicio de habitaciones, pero me temo que he empezado sin ti. No pensaba que fueras a volver tan tarde.**

Rachel se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero. Tiró de ella hasta que quedó sentada en su regazo y la tapó con las mantas para que no cogiera frío.

**- Si hubiera sabido que me estabas esperando, habría vuelto hace horas. He ido a Staten Island y luego a Brooklyn, a ver nuestro antiguo piso.**

**- ¿Qué impresión te ha dado?**

**- Todo es más pequeño de como lo recordaba: el barrio, el edificio...** - Juntó la cabeza con la de ella - **Me alegro de que estés aquí. Me arrepentí de haber venido sola en cuanto salí de casa.**

Quinn aspiró hondo, empapándose de su aroma. Olía a Aramis, a café y a algo que podría ser jabón. Pero no olía a tabaco.

**- Eres una auténtica agente secreto, Lucy. No tenía ni idea de que ibas a venir.**

**- Te he dejado recado en recepción. Cuando he llegado, el conserje ha hecho que uno de los botones me acompañara hasta aquí** - Miró a su alrededor -** Es una habitación preciosa.**

Rachel hizo una mueca.

**- Si hubiera sabido que venías habría reservado una suite.**

**- Esta habitación es mucho más bonita de lo que me imaginaba. Y tiene una vista espectacular de Central Park.**

Rachel la acercó más a ella.

**- Bueno, y ahora que te tengo aquí, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?**

**- Vas a besarme. Luego te quitarás el traje y me demostrarás lo mucho que has echado de menos el cargador.**

**- Y el accesorio para la pared** - Rachel le guiñó un ojo.

**- Y el accesorio.**

**- Espero que hayas echado un sueñecito en el avión** - añadió Rachel y sonrió antes de devorarle la boca.

QRQR

Rachel seguía dentro de ella. Tenían los cuerpos unidos. Quinn le acariciaba la espalda perezosamente mientras Rachel aguantaba el peso en los brazos para no aplastarla.

**- Eres mi familia** - dijo Rachel, acariciándole la curva de la mejilla con el pulgar.

Quinn la miró a los ojos.

Rachel siguió hablando en roncos susurros.

**- Tanto buscar, tanta ansiedad, cuando todo lo que necesitaba estaba a mi lado.**

**- Cariño** - Le apoyó la mano en la mejilla.

**- Siento haberme dejado atrapar por mis paranoias y haberte cerrado las puertas.**

**- Cariño, tenías que averiguar más cosas sobre tu familia. Forma parte del proceso de curación.**

**- Sólo te necesitaba a ti.**

Quinn la desarmó con una sonrisa radiante y la miró como si le hubiera regalado el mundo en una bandeja de plata.

- **Yo también te necesito, Rachel. He estado muy triste mientras estabas fuera. Aunque Rebecca se ha quedado a dormir, la casa estaba vacía. Y dormir sola es una mierda.**

Rachel se echó a reír y el cuerpo de Quinn respondió a sus movimientos.

**- Recuérdame esta conversación la próxima vez que quiera irme de viaje sola.**

**- Siempre debes cumplir con su deber. Pero debes llevar a tu esposa contigo** – Quinn se apartó con delicadeza el pelo de la frente.

**- Nunca discuto con una mujer desnuda.**

La expresión de Quinn se ensombreció.

Rachel le acarició la mejilla, entornando los ojos.

**- ¿Estás triste? ¿Es culpa mía?**

**- No, me he acordado de algo que Gloria solía decir.**

**- ¿Qué era?**

**- Que el matrimonio es un misterio. Que dos personas se van entretejiendo hasta convertirse en una sola. Cuando estamos separadas, siento como si me faltara un trozo -** Se movió bajo el cuerpo deRachel - **Me alegro de que tú también lo sientas.**

**- Ya lo sentía antes de casarnos, pero es verdad que ahora es distinto. El dolor es más intenso.**

**- Antes no entendía por qué decían que el matrimonio es algo que está por encima del amor. Pero aunque no logro explicarlo, es verdad.**

**- Yo tampoco puedo explicarlo. Tal vez por eso Gloria lo llamaba un misterio -** Bajó la mirada hacia sus cuerpos unidos -** Supongo que debería soltarte un rato.**

**- Me gusta que estemos así. Son arrumacos poscoitales mientras sigues dentro de mí.**

**- Sí, supongo que ésa sería la descripción técnica. Si esperamos un poco más, podremos volver a empezar.**

Quinn apretó los músculos a su alrededor y su miembro saltó como respuesta.

**- Si no recuerdo mal, Profesora, tu tiempo de recuperación es mínimo.**

**- Gracias a Dios** - murmuró Rachel, empezando a moverse en su interior.

Debe señalarse que, en general, las Berry dormían mejor juntas que separadas. Esa noche no fue la excepción.

(Cuando dejaron de hacer el amor el tiempo suficiente para poder dormir un rato, claro)

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel se despertó y vio que Lucy seguía dormida, con la cabeza sobre el torso de ella. La observó sin moverse, resistiéndose a la tentación de levantarle la barbilla para poder besarla.

En vez de eso, recorrió con los dedos la piel de sus hombros y su espalda.

Se había quitado un gran peso de encima. No había conseguido todas las respuestas que quería, pero a cambio había recibido algo mejor: su hermana y su abuelo. El profesor Spiegel era noble y erudito; famoso por su perspicacia y su caridad. Era alguien a quien deseaba conocer más en profundidad. Y un antepasado cuya sangre se sentiría orgullosa de pasarle a sus hijos.

La idea era reconfortante.

Kelly había plantado una semilla de duda en su mente. Tal vez su padre no había sido el monstruo que ella recordaba. Los recuerdos de Rachel estaban tan mezclados con sueños que le costaba mucho distinguirlos. Sin embargo, había cosas que no dejaban lugar a dudas.

_«¿Qué clase de hombre abandona a la madre de su hija y reniega de ésta?»_

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando su mente le devolvió como respuesta una imagen de ella misma.

**- ¿Viste a tu abuela?** - le preguntó Quinn medio dormida.

**- De lejos. Salió de su casa y se metió en un coche. La acompañaba un hombre, supongo que algún tío mío. Bueno, deduje que era mi abuela. Era su dirección.**

**- ¿No les dijiste nada?**

**- No** - Rachel le acarició la espalda hasta llegar a los hoyuelos que tenía encima del trasero.

Era una de las partes favoritas de su cuerpo.

(Se planteó plantar una bandera allí en un acto de colonialismo corporal)

**- ¿Por qué no?** - Quinn no la entendía.

**- No son mi familia. Mientras estaba allí, me di cuenta de que para ellos era una extraña. No hubo ningún tipo de conexión. Nada** - Suspiró -** Al menos, cuando conocí a mi hermana, reconocí sus ojos.**

Quinn la miró sin comprender.

**- Tenemos los mismos ojos, los ojos de mi padre.**

**- ¿No querías hablar con tu abuela para conocer los antecedentes médicos familiares?**

**- Carson tuvo acceso al informe de la autopsia de mi madre. También logró su historial médico usando métodos de dudosa legalidad.**

**- ¿Y?**

**- En su familia había antecedentes de ataques al corazón y tensión arterial alta, pero nada especialmente preocupante.**

Quinn se relajó ostensiblemente.

**- Eso son buenas noticias, ¿no?**

**- Sí** - respondió Rachel con sorprendente indiferencia.

**- Y por el lado de tu padre, ¿qué encontraste?**

**- Kelly me contó que había antecedentes de enfermedades coronarias.**

**- Entonces, ¿ya no quieres hablar con tu abuela ni con ningún otro pariente?**

**-** **Tengo el diario de mi madre y las anécdotas de Kelly. Es suficiente.**

**- ¿Kelly conoció a tu madre? -** Quinn se sentó en la cama.

**- Sí, la vio a menudo cuando trabajaba para mi padre. Y recuerda que sus padres discutieron varias veces, presumiblemente por mi madre y por mí.**

**Me gustaría presentarte a Kelly. Su esposo y ella me han invitado a cenar esta noche. Y el viernes hemos de ir a visitar a la tía Sarah, en Queens.**

**- Me encantaría conocer a tu hermana, pero tendrás que llevarme de compras. Rebecca hizo la maleta, así que llevo un maletín lleno de lencería y un solo vestido.**

Rachel la miró con los ojos brillantes.

- **Está claro que no te conoce demasiado.**

**- ¿Por qué dices eso?**

Rachel se inclinó hacia adelante, acariciándole la oreja con los labios.

- **Porque duermes desnuda** - susurró.

Quinn se estremeció y empezó a juguetear sobre el abdomen de Rachel.

**- ¿Has acabado de leer el diario de tu madre?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Y?**

**- Lo que cabía esperar. Con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta de que nunca podría tener una vida con mi padre. Se fue desanimando cada vez más hasta que al final dejó de escribir.**

Quinn le apoyó la mano en el tatuaje, presionándoselo ligeramente.

**- ¿Te alegras de haber venido a Nueva York?**

**- Sí, por Kelly. Ah, y tengo buenas noticias. El profesor Benjamin Spiegel de Columbia era mi abuelo.**

**- ¿Benjamin Spiegel?** - murmuró Quinn -** No reconozco el nombre. ¿Era especialista en Dante?**

**- No, se especializó en Romanticismo. Leí algún trabajo suyo en la facultad.**

**- Katherine Picton desprecia a los autores del Romanticismo. Una vez me acusó de dar una versión romántica de Dante.**

Rachel se echó a reír.

**- No todo el mundo aprecia el Romanticismo, pero el profesor Spiegel sí. Sus libros fueron referentes durante décadas. Publicó sobre todo en alemán, pero también tiene algún artículo en**

**inglés.**

**- ¿Y era tu abuelo?**

**- Sí** - respondió Rachel con orgullo -** Kelly me contó que en Columbia era muy respetado y querido por sus obras de caridad y su importante papel al frente de la comunidad judía.**

Quinn alzó mucho las cejas.

**- ¿Y por qué no sabías nada de él?**

**- Mi padre y él no se entendían, por lo que se cambió de nombre, le dio la espalda al judaísmo y no volvió a hablar con su familia. Pero Kelly estaba al corriente, por supuesto. Ha mantenido contacto con nuestros primos.**

**- ¿Conoció a vuestro abuelo?**

**- Desgraciadamente, murió antes de que ella naciera.**

**- Supongo que ya sabemos de dónde procede tu afición por la literatura. Y tu interés por el sexo kosher.**

Rachel se echó a reír.

- **Mi interés por el sexo kosher viene de otras cosas, pero tal vez haya alguna relación** - En un tono más serio, añadió -** Enterarme de la identidad de mi abuelo ha sido lo mejor del viaje.**

La expresión de Quinn se ensombreció también.

**- ¿Y tus hermanas?**

**- Audrey no quiere saber nada de mí. Y Kelly es maravillosa, pero su visión de mi padre y la mía son tan diferentes que es como si habláramos de dos personas distintas -** Rachel hizo una mueca -**Ya no sé qué creer. ¿Era mi padre el hombre maravilloso que ella recuerda o el monstruo que pegó a mi madre?**

**- Tal vez fuera las dos cosas.**

**- Imposible.**

**- Aunque en una ocasión pegara a tu madre, es posible que la relación con su esposa e hijas fuera ****muy distinta.**

**- Eso no me sirve de consuelo.**

**- Lo siento.**

Rachel enterró la cara en su pelo.

**- ¿Por qué no nos quería?**

A Quinn se le encogió el estómago.

**- Creo que os quería, pero también quería a su otra familia. Ése era el problema. Quería tenerlo todo y no pudo. Fue un fracaso suyo, no tuyo** - dijo con énfasis, antes de besarla -** Cuéntame más cosas de tu hermana. Hay muchas novedades que todavía no me has contado.**

**- Te lo contaré todo, pero ¿podemos dejarlo para luego? Hay algo kosher que me gustaría hacer antes.**

Rachel rodó hasta quedar tumbada de espaldas, tirando de ella para que se pusiera encima.

QRQR

Después de tomarse el desayuno que les subieron a la habitación, Lucy volvió a la cama, tapándose con la sábana.

**- Quedémonos aquí todo el día haciendo el amor.**

Rachel se sentó a sus pies con los ojos brillantes.

**- Ésa es mi Lucy. Pero ¿no tienes que acabar un trabajo?**

**- Preferiría acabar contigo** - respondió, invitándola a acercarse con un dedo.

Rachel estaba a punto de arrancarle la sábana, cuando el iPhone empezó a sonar.

Le echó un vistazo y miró a Quinn.

**- ¿Quién es?**

**- Tu tío Jack** - respondió Rachel de mala gana.

**- ¿Por qué te llama a ti?** - Quinn se levantó sin soltar la sábana -** ¿Le habrá pasado algo malo a mi padre? ¿O al bebé?**

**- Espero que no -** Rachel desenchufó el cargador y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

_**- ¿Hola?**_

_**- Berry, estoy en una oficina de FedEx en Washington D. C**_ - Jack, como siempre, directo al grano.

_**- ¿Y?**_

_**- Tengo un lápiz de memoria que contiene vídeos y fotos, algunas de ellas de mi sobrina. Y no son precisamente para todos los públicos.**_

Rachel se sentó en el borde de la cama.

_**- Me dijiste que lo habías recuperado todo**_ - refunfuñó.

_**- Eso creía. La chica debía de tener copias escondidas en algún sitio. Quería enviárselas a Andrew Sampson de The Washington Post.**_

_**- Pues ocúpate de que no lleguen. Es problema tuyo.**_

_**- Lo sé. Sólo llamaba para discutir la jugada.**_

Rachel miró a Quinn.

**-****¿Qué pasa?** - preguntó Quinn en voz baja.

Rachel levantó un dedo, indicándole que esperara.

_**- ¿Qué sugieres?**_

_**- La chica está enfadada con su novio porque la ha dejado para casarse con otra. Quiere ponerlos en un compromiso, a él y a su padre. Yo digo que la ayudemos. Copiaré en un nuevo lápiz de memoria todo el material donde salgan ella y su novio y lo enviaré.**_

_**- ¿No es arriesgado?**_

_**- Los perjudica a ellos y mi sobrina queda al margen.**_

Rachel volvió a mirar a Lucy. Tenía las cejas muy juntas y se le estaba empezando a formar una arruga entre ellas.

_**- Tu sobrina está aquí. Deja que lo hable con ella y te vuelvo a llamar.**_

_**- No tengo mucho tiempo.**_

_**- No voy a tomar esta decisión en su lugar**_ - Rachel colgó y tiró el teléfono sobre la cama.

Se frotó la cara con las manos.

Quinn se acercó a ella.

**- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te llama mi tío?**

**- Al parecer, Natalie tenía un lápiz de memoria guardado en algún lado, con fotos y vídeos. Ha tratado de enviarlo a The Washington Post por FedEx.**

**- ¿Qué?** - gritó Quinn -** Saldrá en Internet. Saldrá en los periódicos. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío!**

Enterró la cara entre las manos y empezó a balancearse adelante y atrás.

Rachel le sujetó un hombro para tranquilizarla.

**- No tan de prisa. Jack ha interceptado el envío. Quiere saber qué debe hacer con el dispositivo.**

Quinn dejó caer los brazos.

**- Que lo destruya. Y que busque todas las copias y las destruya también.**

**- ¿Estás segura? Puede borrar las fotos en las que sales tú y enviar el resto. Se lo han ganado.**

Quinn se tapó con la sábana hasta la barbilla.

**- No me interesa la venganza.**

Los ojos de Rachel brillaron de furia.

**- ¿Por qué demonios no?**

**- Porque lo he superado. Ya casi nunca pienso en ellos y quiero seguir así. No quiero ver cómo sus vidas se desmoronan sabiendo que es culpa mía.**

**- No sería culpa tuya. Ellos serían los únicos responsables.**

**- Yo soy responsable de mis actos** - replicó Quinn con decisión - **No entiendo por qué Natalie hace esto ahora.**

**- Simon va a casarse con otra.**

Quinn abrió mucho los ojos.

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Supongo que Natalie piensa que su prometida lo dejará cuando vea las fotos.**

Se había quedado muy sorprendida.

**- Por fin la ha dejado. Empezaba a pensar que seguiría con ella a escondidas, pero supongo que su padre le ha dado un ultimátum.**

**- No me sorprendería. El año que viene hay elecciones.**

**- Y ahora tendrán una boda** - Quinn negó con la cabeza - **Nada como un escaparate matrimonial para que la campaña tome un aire más amable. Ojalá Natalie se olvidara de mí de una vez por todas.**

**- De momento estás metida en esto** - Rachel apretó los labios - **Me imagino que Jack querrá volver a registrar el piso de Natalie. ¿Qué quieres que haga con el lápiz de memoria? -** repitió.

- **Dile que lo destruya todo.**

Rachel resopló frustrada, pasándose las manos por el pelo.

**- No se merecen tu misericordia.**

**- Su prometida se la merece, sea quien sea. No quiero humillarla.**

**- Si está con él es que es tonta.**

Quinn hizo una mueca de dolor.

**- Yo también fui tonta una vez** - dijo en voz tan baja que a Rachel le costó oírla.

**- No eras tonta; te manipuló. Vamos, ¿de verdad no quieres que sufran un poco?**

**- No, así no.**

Rachel se puso de pie, con los brazos en jarras.

**- Pues yo sí. Piensa en lo que él te hizo. Y en lo que te hizo ella. Te hicieron sufrir durante años. Casi te destrozaron.**

**- Pero no lo hicieron -** repuso Quinn con un hilo de voz.

Rachel se dirigió a la ventana y descorrió la cortina. Se quedó contemplando Central Park.

**- Le rompí la mandíbula y ni siquiera eso me hizo sentir satisfecha** - Contempló las desnudas ramas de los árboles cubiertas de nieve - **Quería matarlo.**

**- Actuaste en defensa propia. Si no hubieras venido a rescatarme...** - Quinn se estremeció al recordar el día en que estuvo a punto de ser violada -** Pero lo que tú me propones no sería defensa** **propia.**

Rachel la miró por encima del hombro.

**- No, sería justicia.**

**- Ya hablamos una vez sobre cómo la misericordia debía atemperar la justicia. Hablamos del arrepentimiento y el perdón.**

**- Esto es distinto.**

**- Tienes razón. Es distinto, porque aunque podría exigir justicia, declino hacerlo. Citando una de mis novelas favoritas: **_**«A Dios respetuosamente devuelvo el billete»**_

Rachel resopló.

**- Estás utilizando Dostoievski para tus fines franciscanos.**

Su indignación la hizo sonreír.

**- Sé que estás enfadada conmigo por no querer castigarlo, pero, cariño, piensa en la madre de Simon. Siempre ha sido amable conmigo. Esto la mataría.**

Rachel mantuvo la mirada clavada en los árboles.

**- Tú misma amenazaste con llevar las fotos a la prensa.**

**- Francamente, no tenía intención de permitir que se publicaran. Además, era mi última opción. Sólo lo habría hecho si Natalie no me hubiera dejado alternativa.**

Rachel apretó el puño y lo apoyó en el cristal, resistiéndose a la tentación de darle un puñetazo.

No era justo.

No era justo que una criatura tan dulce como Lucy hubiera sido desatendida, tanto por su madre como por su padre, dejándola a merced de un novio cruel y manipulador.

No era justo que Shelby Berry tuviera que conformarse con las migajas que su amante le arrojaba, mientras inundaba de amor a su familia.

No era justo que Gloria y Maia estuvieran muertas mientras otras personas seguían con vida.

No era justo que Russel y Diane esperaran un bebé con el corazón dañado.

No. El universo no era justo. Y por si eso no fuera lo bastante lamentable, cuando se presentaba una oportunidad de hacer justicia, los franciscanos como Lucy ponían la otra mejilla y hablaban de misericordia.

_«¡Joder!»_

Cerró los ojos.

Quinn había puesto la otra mejilla cuando ella la había lastimado.

Igual que Gloria.

Igual que Maia.

Con un hondo suspiro, pensó en Asís y en lo que había experimentado en su visita a la cripta. Dios había ido a visitarla, pero no con justicia. Con misericordia.

**- Llama a tu tío.**

**- Rachel, yo…**

Rachel abrió los ojos y aflojó el puño, pero no se volvió.

**- Llámalo y dile lo que quieres que haga.**

Quinn se levantó y, enrollándose la sábana alrededor, se acercó a ella. La abrazó, pegando el pecho a su espalda.

**- Sé que quieres protegerme. Quieres hacer justicia y por eso te quiero.**

**- Ojalá lo hubiera matado cuando tuve ocasión.**

**- Lo hiciste** - susurró Quinn, con la mejilla pegada a su hombro.

Rachel se tenso.

**- ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**- Me amas, eres amable conmigo y me tratas con respeto. Cuanto más tiempo paso contigo, los recuerdos de Simon se difuminan hasta parecer una pesadilla remota. Así que, en cierto modo, lo mataste. Asesinaste su recuerdo. Gracias, Rachel.**

Ésta cerró los ojos mientras una oleada de amor y de algo más que no supo describir se apoderaba de ella.

Tras darle un beso en cada hombro, Quinn fue a llamar a su tío.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchos besos hermoso Patito :* xoxo<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 24<strong>_

Aquella noche, Quinn y Rachel cenaron en el apartamento de Manhattan de Kelly y Jonathan, con sus dos hijas, Andrea y Meredith.

Quinn se sintió acogida por la familia de Rachel. Al acabar la velada, estaban charlando como viejos amigos, no como extraños.

Kelly le regaló a Rachel unos gemelos y una vieja gorra de los Brooklyn Dodgers que habían pertenecido a su padre. También varios libros escritos por su abuelo.

Rachel le contó a su hermana que, efectivamente, la locomotora de la foto era la de su padre, que había grabado las iniciales O. S. de niño, cuando su nombre aún era Othniel Spiegel.

Las Berry invitaron a los Schultz a visitarlas en Cambridge o en Selinsgrove y hablaron de hacer un viaje juntos a los Hamptons el verano siguiente. Kelly hizo que Rachel le prometiera que asistiría a la próxima reunión de la Fundación Benjamin Spiegel. Estaba deseando presentársela a sus primos.

Cuando volvieron al Ritz, Quinn revisó el correo antes de acostarse. Llevaba puesta la gorra de los Dodgers, ya que a Rachel le iba pequeña.

(Hecho que ella se encargó de señalarle, muerta de risa)

**- **_**Scheisse**_ - exclamó Quinn, observando la pantalla a través de sus gafas de montura de carey.

**- Tengo que enseñarte palabrotas en otros idiomas. He oído decir que el parsi tiene algunos insultos particularmente coloridos** - Rachel le dirigió una sonrisa irónica, mientras se acercaba aella con el albornoz del hotel puesto.

**- No estoy segura de que el parsi pueda expresar lo que siento al ver esta foto -** Quinn le señaló la pantalla.

Rachel fue a buscar sus gafas y se las puso. Al mirar la foto escaneada reconoció inmediatamente a Simon Talbot. Era la clásica foto de compromiso matrimonial, en blanco y negro.

Conteniendo el impulso de maldecir, preguntó:

- **¿Quién es ella?**

**- ¿Conoces al senador Hudson, de Carolina del Norte? Es su hija. Es una estudiante de último año en Duke.**

Intercambiaron una mirada incrédula.

- **Su familia es muy conservadora. ¿Cómo ha acabado con un tipo así?** - se preguntó Rachel con desprecio.

**- No tengo ni idea, pero ahora entiendo por qué Natalie está tan disgustada. Simon la ha dejado tirada por la novia perfecta. Mírala, parece Jacqueline Kennedy.**

**- ¿Quién te ha enviado la foto?**

**- Santana. Salía en el **_**Philadelphia Inquirer.**_

Quinn se volvió hacia la pantalla, mirando con tristeza a la sonriente pareja.

**- Me da pena esa chica. No sabe dónde se mete.**

**- A lo mejor sí lo sabe y no le importa -** Rachel le tiró de la visera de la gorra -** Te queda bien, pero no sabía que fueras seguidora de los Dodgers.**

Quinn sonrió.

**- Brooklyn forma parte de tu historia, así que lo siento un poco mío.**

QRQR

Al día siguiente, Lucy acabó el trabajo que le quedaba pendiente, mientras Rachel iba a buscar información sobre su abuelo en los archivos de la Universidad de Columbia. Por la tarde fueron con Kelly y Jonathan a visitar a la tía Sarah a una residencia de Queen's.

Más tarde hicieron algunas compras y luego cenaron en The Russian Tea Room antes de volver al hotel.

En la habitación bañada por la luz de las velas, Quinn se movía sobre Rachel mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

Rachel la agarraba por las caderas, animándola a incrementar el ritmo.

**- Di mi nombre** - susurró.

Quinn contuvo el aliento cuando Rachel la penetró con más fuerza, elevando las caderas.

**- Rachel.**

**- Nada me enciende tanto como oír tu voz pronunciándolo.**

**- Rachel** - repitió - **¡Qué bonito!**

Rachel tiró de ella hasta acariciarle los pechos con los labios.

**- Me inspiras.**

**- Estás muy intensa.**

**- Por supuesto. Estoy con mi preciosa esposa, disfrutando de sexo fantástico.**

**- Siento como si estuviéramos solas en el mundo.**

**- Bien** - murmuró Rachel, contemplándola moverse arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo.

**- Me haces sentir hermosa.**

Rachel respondió lamiéndole el pecho hasta que ella empezó a gruñir.

**- Te quiero** - dijo Quinn.

Mirándola fijamente, Rachel la agarró con fuerza, forzándola a ir más de prisa.

**- Yo también te quiero.**

**- Me sentiré muy orgullosa de tener un hijo contigo** - logró decir Quinn, antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando una oleada de placer la inundó.

Rachel siguió embistiéndola, sin perderse detalle de su cara mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo.

Luego aceleró el ritmo aún más y con una poderosa última embestida, la siguió.

QRQR

**- Me alegro de que vinieras a Nueva York** - Rachel y Quinn esperaban cogidas de la mano a que avanzara la cola para facturar el equipaje en el vuelo que los devolvería a Boston -** Siento que no** **hayamos podido ir a ningún espectáculo, pero al menos hemos hecho un poco de turismo.**

**- Rachel, te has enfrentado a las hordas navideñas para llevarme de compras. No tengo ninguna queja** - le dio un leve beso en los labios **- Nos van a cobrar por el sobrepeso.**

**- Que lo intenten. Es Navidad, maldita sea.**

Quinn se echó a reír.

**- Así es. No sé por qué me cuesta imaginarte aguantando un espectáculo entero de Broadway.**

Rachel sorbió por la nariz.

**- He visto Shakespeare.**

**- ¿El musical?**

**- Muy graciosa. Y también una representación de Los Miserables** - Mirándola fijamente, añadió - **Tu interpretación de la novela me cambió la vida.**

Quinn bajó la vista hacia sus nuevas botas de tacón alto Manolo Blahnik que Rachel había insistido en comprarle en Barneys.

**- Creo que un montón de cosas se unieron y conspiraron para cambiar tu vida. Lo que te pasó en Asís no dependió de mí.**

**- No **- Rachel le levantó la mano y le acarició los nudillos antes de juguetear con el anillo de boda - **Pero no habría llegado allí si tú no me hubieras ayudado antes. Y no me habría llevado la** **alegría de descubrir a mi abuelo si tú no hubieras aceptado tener un hijo conmigo. Me has dado tanto...**

**- Tammy me dijo que la maternidad o paternidad tiene un efecto especial sobre las personas buenas. Me gustaría comprobar qué efecto tiene sobre ti.**

Rachel pestañeó con fuerza.

**- Gracias, Lucy **- Le atrapó la sonrisa con los labios y la besó hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta a su espalda.

Avergonzadas, avanzaron en la fila sin soltarse las manos.

QRQR

Acababan de pasar el control de seguridad cuando sonó el teléfono de Quinn.

_**- Quinnie**_ - La voz ronca de Russel resonó en su oído.

_**- Papá, ¿va todo bien?**_

El silencio al otro lado de la línea hizo que la chica se detuviera. Rachel se paró a su lado, con mirada inquisitiva.

Russel se aclaró la garganta.

_**- Estoy en el Hospital Infantil, en Filadelfia.**_

_**- Oh, no. ¿Diane y el bebé están bien?**_

_**- Diane se despertó en mitad de la noche. No se encontraba bien, así que vinimos aquí directamente**_ - Hizo una pausa -_** La tienen conectada a un montón de monitores y parece que tanto ella como el niño están bien. Está de parto.**_

_**- Es pronto**_ - susurró Quinn.

_**- Así es**_ - replicó Russel, tenso -_** Los médicos no sabrán cómo está realmente hasta después de que nazca. Dicen que hay muchas cosas que no se ven en una ecografía. Es posible que tengan que operarlo inmediatamente.**_

_**- ¿Es seguro que tenga que pasar por el quirófano?**_

_**- Sí. La operación está prevista para tres días después del parto, pero supongo que dependiendo de lo que encuentren pueden tener que hacer una intervención de emergencia.**_

_**- Estamos en el aeropuerto JFK**_ - le comunicó ella mirando a Rachel - _**Íbamos de vuelta a Boston. ¿Quieres que vayamos a Filadelfia?**_

_**- Sí**_ - respondió Russel sin dudarlo - _**Si podéis. El parto puede ser largo, pero me ayudaría mucho teneros aquí. Los próximos días van a ser muy duros y no sé si podré...**_ - Empezó a toser.

_**- Ahora mismo voy, ¿vale? Cambiaré el billete e iré directamente al hospital. Te llamaré cuando llegue para que me digas dónde estás.**_

_**- Vale**_ - dijo Russel, aliviado - _**¿Quinnie?**_

_**- ¿Sí, papá?**_

_**- Gracias. Hasta pronto.**_

_**- Hasta luego, papá. Dale un beso a Diane.**_

Quinn colgó y miró a su esposa, que tenía una expresión muy seria.

**- Supongo que debería haberte consultado antes de ofrecerme a ir a Filadelfia** - se excusó, mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro.

**- Era una emergencia. Tenemos que ir.**

**- ¿Tenemos?** - La miró esperanzada.

**- Ese bebé será mi cuñado. Y no pienso dejarte ir sola** - Rodeándole la cintura con el brazo, la guió entre la multitud.

QRQR

**- Quinnie.**

Russel le sacudió el hombro suavemente, tratando de despertarla. Estaba sentada en la sala de espera de la unidad de partos especiales. Rachel estaba de pie, con un café en la mano. Un café muy malo.

(Por suerte, habría reprimido el impulso de ir a hablar con la dirección del hospital y quejarse de la calidad de los productos de sus máquinas expendedoras)

La chica abrió los ojos, pero en seguida volvió a entornarlos, porque le molestaba la luz del techo.

Su padre se acuclilló delante de ella.

**- El bebé está aquí.**

**- ¿Está bien?**

**- Han tenido que operarlo inmediatamente, pero se está recuperando y Diane está con él -** Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y se lo ofreció -** Es un niño muy guapo.**

Quinn desplazó el dedo por la pantalla y vio varias fotos de Diane, con aspecto cansado pero exultante, y un niño con la piel color café con leche y el pelo negro y rizado.

**- Es precioso, papá. Me alegro mucho por ti** - Le devolvió el teléfono.

Russel se quedó unos instantes mirando la última foto y acariciando suavemente la cabecita del niño.

**- Russel Lamar Fabray. Tres kilos y medio. Nacido hoy, once de diciembre.**

**- No sabía que fueras a ponerle tu nombre.**

**- Un chico debe llevar el nombre de su padre** - sentenció Russel, emocionado.

**- Pues Russel será** - Quinn se volvió hacia Rachel, que miraba el café con el cejo fruncido.

**- Volved al hotel, chicas -** dijo Russel entonces -** Os llamaré si hay alguna novedad, pero hoy no os dejarán verlo. Lo tienen en observación. Tendrán que hacerle una nueva intervención dentro de unos días.**

**- De acuerdo, papá** - Quinn le dio un abrazo -** Felicidades.**

QRQR

**- ¿Cómo está el bebé? -** preguntó Santana inclinándose sobre la mesa del comedor de la antigua casa de sus padres.

Faltaban dos noches para Navidad. Quinn acababa de reunirse con la familia de Rachel tras hablar con su padre por teléfono.

**- Está bien. Supongo que en su caso es normal que tenga que quedarse un mes en el hospital. Le darán el alta en enero.**

**- Debe de ser duro para Diane y tu padre.**

- **Lo es, pero al menos están cerca de él. Papá iba a pedir una excedencia de Susquehanna, pero le han dado la baja por paternidad. Pagada** - Quinn sonrió -** No se puede negar que su jefe lo cuida.**

**- ¿Y la factura del hospital?** - inquirió Santana, bajando la voz.

**- Un ángel de la guarda se ocupará de lo que no cubra el seguro** - La mirada de Quinn se dirigió un momento hacia su esposa antes de volver a su amiga.

**- Algunos ángeles de la guarda son puñeteramente dulces.**

**- ¿Qué andáis cuchicheando por aquí? -** Rachel se unió a la conversación.

Quinn sonrió.

**- Hablamos de mi hermanito. Me muero de ganas de comprarle su primera gorra de los Red Sox.**

Rachel hizo una mueca.

**- Tu padre la quemará. Él es hincha de los Phillies.**

**- No la quemará porque será un regalo mío. Soy la hermana mayor.**

**- Las hermanas son importantes** - le dijo Santana a Rachel solemnemente -** Tenlo en cuenta cuando vayas a comprarme un regalo de Navidad.**

**- Intentaré estar a la altura** - contestó Rachel y, echando la silla hacia atrás, se levantó y alzó el vaso de agua.

Todo el mundo dejó lo que estaba haciendo, incluido Alex, que se quedó mirando a su tía desde la trona.

**- Tenemos muchas cosas por las que dar gracias** - Rachel buscó a Quinn con la mirada. Luego fue mirando a cada uno de los asistentes: sus hermanos, las parejas de éstos y finalmente su padre, sentado a la cabecera de la mesa -** Durante cenas como ésta, mamá solía obligarnos a decir por qué** **dábamos gracias. Yendo al grano, diré que doy las gracias por mi preciosa esposa, mi nuevo empleo y** **por mi nuevo cuñado, Russel.**

Los adultos alzaron sus copas de vino y brindaron a la salud del recién nacido.

**- Sé que todos oísteis mi discurso en la boda de Santana y Aaron** - añadió, con voz emocionada - ** pero me gustaría repetir una parte.**

Todo el mundo asintió.

Al ver que temblaba ligeramente, Quinn le dio la mano y se sintió reconfortada al notar que Rachel se la apretaba.

**- Esta noche estaría incompleta si no tuviésemos un recuerdo para nuestra madre, Gloria.**

**Gloria era hermosa y estaba llena de gracia. Era una esposa amantísima y una madre devota. Su capacidad para el bien y la compasión no tenían límites. Era generosa, amable y misericordiosa.**

**Me abrió las puertas de su casa. Cuando me quedé sin madre, ella estuvo allí, aunque sé que fui una joven difícil. Me enseñó lo que es amar a alguien incondicionalmente. Sin ella y sin papá, probablemente estaría muerta.**

Hizo una pausa, durante la cual miró a Quinn y a Leroy.

**- Recientemente he tenido la oportunidad de averiguar más cosas sobre mis padres biológicos, entre ellas la herencia judía por vía de mi abuelo paterno. Cuando elegí leer un fragmento de la Biblia hebrea en la boda de Santana y Aaron, no conocía mis orígenes. Ahora, ese texto adquiere aún más significado. Como dije entonces, me parece que refleja a la perfección el amor de Gloria por su familia.**

Soltando la mano de Quinn, sacó un trozo de papel del bolsillo y empezó a leer:

_**Una mujer virtuosa, ¿quién la encontrará? Es mucho más valiosa que las perlas.**_

_**En ella confía el corazón de su marido, y no será sin provecho.**_

_**Le produce el bien, no el mal, todos los días de su vida.**_

Al ver la sorpresa y el amor en los ojos de Quinn, el mundo se detuvo durante un instante.

_**Se busca lana y lino y lo trabaja con manos diligentes.**_

_**Es como nave de mercader que de lejos trae su provisión.**_

_**Se levanta cuando aún es de noche, da de comer a sus domésticos y órdenes a su servidumbre.**_

_**Hace cálculos sobre un campo y lo compra; con el fruto de sus manos planta una viña.**_

_**Se ciñe con fuerza sus lomos y vigoriza sus brazos.**_

_**Siente que va bien su trabajo, no se apaga por la noche su lámpara.**_

_**Echa mano a la rueca, sus palmas toman el huso.**_

_**Alarga su palma al desvalido, y tiende sus manos al pobre.**_

_**No teme por su casa a la nieve, pues todos los suyos tienen vestido doble.**_

_**Para sí se hace mantos, y su vestido es de lino y púrpura.**_

_**Su marido es considerado en las puertas, cuando se sienta con los ancianos del país.**_

_**Hace túnicas de lino y las vende, entrega al comerciante ceñidores.**_

_**Se viste de fuerza y dignidad, y se ríe del día de mañana.**_

_**Abre su boca con sabiduría, lección de amor hay en su lengua.**_

_**Está atenta a la marcha de su casa, y no come pan de ociosidad.**_

_**Se levantan sus hijos y la llaman dichosa; su marido, y hace su elogio:**_

_**«¡Muchas mujeres hicieron proezas, pero tú las superas a todas!»**_

—_**Os pido a todos un brindis en memoria de nuestra madre, Gloria.**_

_**Cuando acabaron de beber, no había ni un solo ojo seco en la sala.**_

QRQR

_Diciembre de 2011_

_Cerca de Essex Junction, Vermont_

Dos noches antes de Navidad, Paul estaba trabajando en el establo, sumido en sus pensamientos.

(Entre paréntesis, debe mencionarse que también estaba sumido en otra cosa. Algo orgánico)

**- Hola.**

Su hermana Heather había entrado en el establo en silencio y lo estaba mirando con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- **Hola tú -** la saludó él, mirándola por encima del hombro - **¿Qué haces?**

**- Chris tenía que ocuparse de uno de los caballos de los Anderson. Creen que tiene cólico, así que estará fuera toda la noche. Le he pedido que me dejara aquí. ¿Cómo estás?**

**- Bien.**

**- Pues no lo parece -** Le clavó la mirada en la espalda hasta que él se la devolvió.

**- Es que estoy un poco preocupado por las entrevistas. He concertado citas con representantes de seis facultades distintas en la convención de la Asociación de Idiomas Modernos, en enero. Es mucha presión.**

**- Ya** - Heather miró a su hermano con escepticismo.

**- Una de las entrevistas es para trabajar en la Universidad de St. Mike. Si me contrataran, podría seguir ayudando a papá los fines de semana.**

**- Eso sería fantástico. Le pediré a san Miguel que interceda por ti para que consigas el trabajo.**

Ladeando la cabeza, Heather escuchó la música que sonaba una y otra vez. Era una versión de _In the Sun._ Cada vez que acababa, volvía a empezar.

**- Si tienes buenas perspectivas de trabajo, ¿por qué estás escuchando eso? Me dan ganas de cortarme las venas... y acabo de llegar.**

Él la fulminó con la mirada y se alejó.

Heather lo siguió.

**- Me encontré con Ali el otro día en Hannaford's.**

**- Ajá.**

**- ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir?**

**- Salimos de vez en cuando.**

**- Me refiero a una cita, no a veros como amigos.**

**- Rompimos** - dijo él con una mueca -** Hace un par de años**

**- Chris quiere que vayamos a hacer snowboard en Año Nuevo. Alquilará un apartamento para que ****no tengamos que subir y bajar cada día. Invita a Ali y venid con nosotros.**

**- No es buena idea.**

Alargando el brazo, Heather detuvo a su hermano, que estaba a punto de alejarse una vez más.

**- Sí es buena idea. Invítala.**

**- No podemos dejar a mamá aquí sola.**

**- Por eso mismo contrataste a alguien, Virgilio** - replicó ella con una sonrisa descarada.

**- Yo no soy Virgilio. Soy Dante -** murmuró.

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Nada -** Se volvió.

**- Vamos a ver, grandullón. Tienes que relajarte. Te estás obsesionando con tus problemas. De tanto darles vueltas, se están infectando y van a empezar a supurar** - Con una sonrisa traviesa,empezó a hacerle cosquillas, repitiendo -** Supurar, supurar, supurar.**

Paul le dio un golpecito en las manos para que parara.

- **¿Si digo que sí me dejarás en paz de una vez?**

**- Por supuesto.**

**- Bien. Pues lárgate.**

**- Bien** - repitió ella, imitando su tono de voz -** Voy a preparar café. Cuando vengas, espero que la llames.**

Cuando Heather desapareció del establo, Paul se quedó quieto un momento, preguntándose qué acababa de aceptar.

QRQR

_27 de diciembre de 2011_

_Selinsgrove, Pensilvania_

Leroy, sus hijos y las parejas de éstos estaban sentados a la mesa del comedor, disfrutando del café y el postre. Santana los estaba poniendo al día sobre el tratamiento de fertilidad.

**- Sí, he empezado a tomar hormonas. Pero no me afectan tanto como la píldora. Cuando la tomaba, estaba muy sensible todo el rato.**

Aaron alzó las cejas a su espalda y todos se echaron a reír al ver su expresión incrédula. Todos menos Santana y Quinn.

Rachel se fijó en que ésta había entornado los ojos. Luego clavó la vista en la mesa con tanta intensidad que no le habría extrañado ver que la madera empezaba a cambiar de color y a echar humo.

De repente, Quinn echó la silla hacia atrás bruscamente y salió corriendo. Rachel levantó la silla y, disculpándose, subió los escalones de dos en dos tras ella.

Al llegar a su habitación, la encontró rebuscando desesperada en el cajón de la mesilla de noche.

Sacó el cajón del todo y volcó el contenido encima de la cama.

**- ¡Maldita sea!** - exclamó.

**- ¿Qué pasa?** - Rachel trató de agarrarla, pero se quedó con la mano en el aire cuando ella pasó por su lado a toda prisa.

La siguió hasta el baño, donde había empezado a vaciar el neceser sobre el lavabo. Mientras iba apartando las cosas, su expresión era cada vez más disgustada.

**- Lucy, ¿qué pasa?**

**- No las encuentro.**

**- ¿Qué es lo que no encuentras?**

Quinn no pareció haberla oído. Rachel la agarró del brazo con fuerza.

**- Lucy, ¿qué buscas?**

**- Las píldoras anticonceptivas.**

Por un momento, Rachel estuvo a punto de dejarse contagiar por su pánico, pero fue sólo un instante.

**- Seguro que están por aquí. ¿Cuándo las viste por última vez?**

Quinn parpadeó y apartó la vista.

**- En Cambridge** - susurró.

Rachel abrió mucho los ojos.

**- ¿Ni en Nueva York ni aquí?**

**- Antes de que te fueras a Nueva York tenía la regla, ¿te acuerdas? Tenía que haber empezado una caja nueva el miércoles siguiente.**

**- ¿Y lo hiciste?**

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

- **El miércoles fue el día que fui a verte. Tenía tanta prisa por llegar al aeropuerto que me las olvidé. Y luego, en Nueva York...**

**- Cariño** - Rachel trató de acariciarle la mejilla, pero ella apartó la cara y se la cubrió con ambas manos.

- **No me puedo creer que me haya saltado un mes entero de la píldora sin darme cuenta. ¡Soy idiota!**

**- No eres idiota** - Tirándole de la muñeca, le abrió los brazos y la abrazó -** Tenías prisa por reunirte conmigo en Nueva York. Y luego la llamada de tu padre nos distrajo. Has tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza.**

**- Menos mal que todavía no te has recuperado del todo de la operación.**

Una sombra oscureció el rostro de Rachel, pero pasó en seguida, como una nube errante en un día de verano.

QRQR

**- Por eso necesito una caja de repuesto hasta que pueda ir a mi farmacia en Boston** - le aclaró Quinn a la farmacéutica a la mañana siguiente.

La mujer asintió.

**- No hay problema. Llamaré a tu farmacia. Será un momento. Siéntate.**

**- Gracias.**

Quinn se reunió con Rachel en la zona de espera de la pequeña farmacia de Selinsgrove.

**- ¿Todo bien?** - preguntó Rachel, mirándola con preocupación.

**- Sí** - Quinn respiró hondo, aliviada -** No tardaremos mucho.**

Rachel se sacó el iPhone del bolsillo y apretó algunas teclas.

**- ¿Qué haces?** - Quinn se inclinó hacia ella.

**- Mientras tú hablabas con la farmacéutica, he revisado los mensajes. Me han llamado de la consulta del urólogo.**

**- ¿Tienes que devolverles la llamada?**

**- Si no te importa...**

**- No me importa. ¿Por qué te llamarán en mitad de las fiestas?**

**- No lo sé. Tenían que haberme llamado hace dos semanas con los resultados de las últimas pruebas. Supongo que no habrá habido cambios** - respondió Rachel.

- **El médico dijo que podías tardar hasta un año en recuperarte. No te preocupes** - Quinn le cogió la mano y se la apretó.

Rachel asintió y le besó el dorso de la mano antes de salir a la calle para hacer la llamada.

Cuando acabó de hablar, a Quinn ya le habían dado las píldoras, las había pagado y se había tomado la primera.

Rachel se plantó ante ella, con las piernas separadas y con la vista clavada en la bolsa de la farmacia.

Al levantar la cabeza, Quinn se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su esposa.

**- ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Vamos a casa.**

Cuando Quinn se levantó de la silla, Rachel le apoyó la mano en la espalda para guiarla hacia el coche.

**- ¿Va todo bien?**

**- En el coche hablamos.**

Sin discutir, Quinn caminó a su lado en silencio hasta llegar al Jeep que Rachel tenía en Selinsgrove para cuando iban de visita.

**- Me estás asustando** - susurró.

**- Tranquila** - Le abrió la puerta y esperó a que se aposentara para cerrarla.

Tras subir ella también al coche, dejó el iPhone en el salpicadero y se volvió hacia Quinn.

Quinn se dio cuenta de que estaba luchando para encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

- **¿Son malas noticias?**

**- No lo creo.**

**- Entonces, ¿qué pasa?**

Rachel le cogió la mano, y le resiguió el contorno de los nudillos con el pulgar. Se detuvo al llegar al anillo de boda.

**- Mírame.**

Quinn la miró a los ojos con el corazón desbocado.

**- No quiero que te asustes, ¿de acuerdo?**

**- Rachel, estoy aterrorizada. Suéltalo de una vez.**

Rachel apretó los labios.

**- Me llamaban para darme los resultados de las últimas pruebas. Tenían que haberme llamado hace dos semanas, pero... encontraron una anomalía.**

**- ¿Una anomalía?**

**- Los resultados eran positivos** - dijo mu y lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de los de Quinn, mientras esperaba a que procesara lo que acababa de oír.

Quinn parpadeó. Varias veces.

**- Entonces, ¿eres...?**

**- Sí.**

**- Pero eso es imposible. Todavía no hace ni tres meses de la operación.**

**- Lo sé. Repitieron las pruebas y el resultado fue el mismo. Al parecer, al médico le gustaría poder usar mi caso para un artículo.**

La sonrisa orgullosa de Rachel desapareció de golpe al ver la cara de Quinn.

**- Aunque sea fértil, no tiene importancia. Llevas tomando la píldora desde septiembre. Haría falta más de un mes para que tu cuerpo recupere la normalidad, ¿no?**

**- No lo sé. Te advierten que si te saltas un par de pastillas debes usar otro método anticonceptivo por precaución. Y yo me he saltado una caja entera -** Quinn se cubrió la boca con la mano.

Rachel le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y la atrajo hacia ella.

- **Ya que estamos aquí iré a comprar un test de embarazo. Así saldremos de dudas.**

Quinn abrió mucho los ojos.

**- ¿Ahora?**

**- ¿Prefieres esperar?**

**- Esto no puede estar pasando** - Quinn escondió la cara entre las manos.

Rachel hizo una mueca.

**- ¿Tan terrible sería? -** murmuró, acariciándose la barbilla.

Al ver que Quinn no respondía, le dio un toquecito en el hombro.

**- En seguida vuelvo.**

Quinn apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cerró los ojos, pidiendo a todas las deidades con nombre y sin nombre que acudieran en su ayuda.

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Patito :* :*<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Este capitulo es para compensar por no haber cumplido como debía.**

**Ahora una cosita, yo agradezco los review que me dejan en cada capitulo, sobre todo a esas lectoras infaltables.**

**Pero hay quienes comentan una sola vez en toda la historia solo para dejar un spoiler o para quejarse con insultos, no me molesta que me reclamen cuando no cumplo con las actualizaciones pero por lo menos háganlo sin insultar, respeten por favor.**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 25<strong>_

_28 de diciembre de 2011_

_Washington D. C._

Natalie Lundy miró el teléfono y soltó una maldición. Había hecho mil llamadas y dejado mil mensajes, pero ahora el número al que llevaba semanas llamando estaba fuera de servicio. Simon se lo había cambiado. Y no respondía a sus emails.

Miró la caja de cartón que estaba en el suelo, a su lado. Su contenido parecía burlarse de ella. Se había quedado sin trabajo.

El día después del anuncio del compromiso de Simon, la habían llamado de la oficina del director de campaña del senador Talbot. Al menos Robert había tenido la decencia de parecer avergonzado por lo que estaba haciendo.

**- Debemos prescindir de tus servicios** - dijo, sin mirarla a los ojos.

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Tenemos exceso de personal. El senador quiere hacer recortes y los empleados son los primeros que se ven afectados. Lo siento.**

Natalie alzó una ceja.

**- Esto no tendrá nada que ver con mi relación con Simon, ¿no?**

**- Por supuesto que no** - mintió Robert -** No es nada personal. Son sólo negocios.**

**- No me vengas con ese rollo de **_**El Padrino**_**. He visto la película.**

Robert miró al fondo de la habitación y asintió.

**- Alex te acompañará a la salida. Si quieres, puedo llamar a Harrisburg y ver si puedo conseguirte ****trabajo con algún otro senador.**

**- Jódete** - Se levantó -** Y puedes decirles al senador y a su hijo que hagan lo mismo. ¿Quieren librarse de mí? Bien. Pero esto no acaba aquí. Estoy segura de que Andrew Sampson de **_**The Washington Post**_** estará muy interesado en lo que puedo contarle sobre la manera de hacer negocios de****los Talbot.**

Robert levantó la mano.

**- No te embales. Como te he dicho, puedo conseguirte trabajo en Harrisburg.**

**- No se me ha perdido nada en el maldito Harrisburg, Robert. Sólo quiero saber por qué me están jodiendo. He hecho mi trabajo y lo he hecho bien. Lo sabes.**

Él miró a Alex y le dijo:

**- Dame un minuto.**

Éste se retiró y cerró la puerta.

**- Oye, Natalie. Será mejor que no lances amenazas que no puedes cumplir.**

**- Es que puedo cumplirlas y pienso hacerlo.**

**- Eso no sería muy prudente.**

**- Al diablo con la prudencia.**

Robert se removió en la silla.

**- Por supuesto, la campaña te proporcionará una generosa indemnización. Los detalles te llegarán a tu casa.**

**- ¿Me estás sobornando para que cierre la boca?**

**- Indemnización por despido debido a exigencias financieras.**

**- Lo que sea -** Cogiendo el bolso, Natalie se dirigió a la puerta -** Dile a Simon que tiene cuarenta y ocho horas para ponerse en contacto conmigo. Si no me llama, lo lamentará.**

Con esas palabras, salió del despacho con paso decidido.

Desde aquel día habían pasado dos semanas y Simon no había llamado. Las pruebas incriminatorias que había enviado a _The Washington Post_ habían sido entregadas. FedEx se lo había confirmado. Pero ni Andrew Sampson ni nadie se había puesto en contacto con ella. Tal vez había decidido no publicar la historia. Tal vez le había parecido de demasiado mal gusto.

El día después de dejar el material en la oficina de FedEx, alguien había entrado en su apartamento y lo había arrasado. No hacía falta ser muy listo para deducir que había sido alguien de la campaña del senador. Se habían llevado el portátil, la cámara digital, sus archivadores y lápices de memoria. Ya no le quedaba nada con lo que chantajear ni a Simon ni a nadie.

Había recibido el dinero del soborno: veinticinco mil dólares. Era suficiente para empezar una nueva vida en California. No le vendría mal cambiar de aires. Usaría ese dinero para empezar de nuevo. Ya planearía su venganza contra los Talbot con calma desde Sacramento.

No tenía pruebas gráficas para justificar sus acusaciones, así que era difícil que ningún periodista se la tomara en serio. Pero esperaría a que llegara octubre y le vendería la historia a un periódico sensacionalista. Sí, eso haría.

Sonriendo, empezó a hacer el equipaje.

QRQR

_28 de diciembre de 2011_

_Selinsgrove, Pensilvania_

Quinn y Rachel estaban juntas en el cuarto de baño de su habitación de casa de Leroy, mirando fijamente dos pruebas de embarazo que estaban sobre el mármol del lavabo. Las dos daban el mismo resultado.

**- ¿Lucy?** - La voz de Rachel era un susurro desgarrador.

Quinn siguió con la vista clavada en las pruebas. Estaba inmóvil. Como un ciervo ante un depredador.

**- Es culpa mía** - Levantó una mano para tocarla, pero se lo repensó.

Quinn se volvió hacia ella como si acabara de darse cuenta de su presencia.

**- ¿Cómo va a ser culpa tuya?**

Rachel guardó silencio, buscando desesperadamente las palabras adecuadas.

**- No te protegí. Sabía que te preocupaba la posibilidad de quedarte embarazada. Debí haber usado preservativo. Debí recordarte que te tomaras la píldora. Te he fallado** - añadió con un hilo devoz.

Quinn cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

**- Rachel, no me has fallado. Soy yo la idiota que me he olvidado de tomarme la píldora** – Una lágrima le cayó por el rabillo del ojo y le resbaló por la mejilla.

Rachel la capturó con un dedo.

**- No vuelvas a decir eso. No eres idiota. Tenías prisa porque querías reunirte conmigo. Como siempre, estabas más preocupada por los demás que por tus cosas.**

Más lágrimas siguieron a la primera. Los hombros le empezaron a temblar.

**- Es demasiado tarde.**

Rachel la acercó a ella y Quinn se aferró a su camisa como si se estuviera ahogando.

QRQR

Esa noche, las Berry no durmieron bien. Quinn tenía miedo y se sentía culpable. Tenía miedo de lo que pasaría con sus aspiraciones académicas y se sentía culpable por ponerlas por delante de otras cosas.

Rachel, por su parte, tenía un conflicto de intereses. Por un lado se sentía extasiada al saber que estaban esperando un hijo. Pero la preocupación y el evidente disgusto de Lucy le impedían expresar sus auténticos sentimientos. Además, ella también se sentía culpable por no haber sido capaz de protegerla.

Por supuesto, ninguna de las dos se había imaginado que la intervención para revertir la vasectomía fuese a tener éxito tan pronto.

Mientras en casa de Leroy todos pasaban el día siguiente juntos y relajados, Quinn se quedó en la cama. Estaba agotada. No se sentía preparada para enfrentarse a Santana y a Aaron, a pesar de que Rachel y ella habían acordado no contarle la noticia del embarazo a nadie hasta que estuviera de tres meses.

Rachel se pasó el día fingiendo que no acababa de recibir la mejor noticia de su vida. Había decidido darle a Lucy el tiempo que necesitara para hacerse a la idea. No cabía duda de que a ella le había sentado como un jarro de agua fría.

Esa noche, Quinn estaba hecha un ovillo en la cama mientras todos dormían. Todos menos su esposa.

Estaba tumbada a su espalda y la abrazaba por la cintura. Quinn se había pasado buena parte del día durmiendo y en esos momentos no tenía sueño. Aunque Rachel estaba exhausta, la preocupación por Quinn le impedía descansar.

El mayor temor de Lucy se había hecho realidad: estaba embarazada a mitad del segundo curso de un programa de doctorado de siete años.

Sollozó al pensarlo.

Instintivamente, Rachel la atrajo hacia ella y le cubrió el abdomen con la mano.

Por unos momentos, se permitió el lujo de imaginarse cómo habría sido su vida si Maia hubiera llegado a nacer. Cuando Paulina estaba embarazada, casi no le había dedicado tiempo. Dudaba que las cosas hubieran mejorado después del parto.

Se le encogió el estómago al imaginarse a sí misma gritándole a Paulina para que hiciera callar a la niña porque no la dejaba trabajar. Paulina habría tenido que cargar sola con el peso de la maternidad. Ella no le habría dado ni un solo biberón a la pequeña, ni la habría acunado para que se durmiera ni, por supuesto, le habría cambiado los pañales. En aquella época era una imbécil egoísta adicta a las drogas. Habría sido una irresponsabilidad por parte de Paulina abandonar a su hija a su cargo.

Se habría ido de casa, dejándola sola con la niña. Tal vez le habría dado dinero, pero su adicción se lo había llevado casi todo hasta acabar con ella. Y luego, Paulina y Maia se habrían quedado desamparadas.

Incluso aunque hubiera ido a rehabilitación y se hubiera recuperado, no se imaginaba siendo una buena madre en aquella época de su vida. No, la Profesora habría estado demasiado ocupada escribiendo libros y tratando de abrirse camino en el mundo académico.

Habría enviado alguna felicitación por el cumpleaños de la niña con algo de dinero. O, para ser sincera, le habría pedido a su secretaria o a alguna de las muchas mujeres de su vida que lo hicieran por ella.

Resumiendo, habría actuado igual que su padre, discutiendo con Paulina por teléfono sobre su falta de compromiso hasta que se hartara y rompiera el contacto por completo. La visión le llegó con total claridad.

Abrazó a Lucy con más fuerza para reafirmarse. Ya no era la antigua Profesora; era una mujer nueva. Tomó la firme determinación de ser la mejor madre, la más activa y la esposa más atenta del mundo.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era consolar a su esposa. Luego tendría que asegurarse de que ella no perdía todo lo que había conseguido a nivel académico con tanto esfuerzo.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero en ese momento Quinn apartó las mantas y se dirigió al armario. Encendió la luz y rebuscó entre su ropa.

Rachel la siguió. Cuando llegó a su lado, Quinn se había puesto unos vaqueros, un viejo jersey de cachemira de ella y estaba buscando unos calcetines.

**- ¿Qué haces? **- le pregunto Rachel.

**- No puedo dormir** - Sin mirarla, se inclinó y se puso unos de sus calcetines de rombos.

**- ¿Adónde vas?**

**- Pensaba ir a dar una vuelta en coche para aclararme las ideas.**

**- Pues voy contigo** - replicó Rachel, alargando la mano para coger una camisa.

Quinn cerró los ojos.

**- Rachel, necesito tiempo para pensar.**

Rachel sacó unos vaqueros y un jersey del armario.

**- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en Nueva York?**

**- Dijiste muchas cosas en Nueva York.**

**- Dije que no era buena idea separarnos. Y estuviste de acuerdo conmigo. Somos socias, ¿te acuerdas?**

Quinn dio una patada al suelo de madera.

**- Me acuerdo.**

**- No me dejes fuera de esto.**

**- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Rachel? Mi peor pesadilla se ha hecho realidad.**

Rachel se tambaleó hacia atrás, casi como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo.

**- ¿Pesadilla? **- susurró -** ¿Pesadilla? **- repitió incrédula.

Quinn rehuyó su mirada.

**- Por eso necesito tiempo para pensar. No sé cómo expresar lo que siento sin hacerte daño. Yo... voy a perder todo lo que he conseguido con tanto esfuerzo por esto. No te imaginas cómo me duele.**

Rachel apretó los dientes.

**- Era yo la que no sabía si querría tener hijos algún día **- murmuró -** Esto ha sacado a relucir mis viejas inseguridades. Para mí tampoco es fácil.**

Quinn levantó la cabeza y la fulminó con la mirada.

**- Me conoces, Rachel. Sabes que no haría nada para privarte de este hijo.**

Tras unos segundos de intensa mirada, fue Quinn la que acabó bajando los ojos.

**- Déjame ir contigo. No hace falta que hablemos. Sólo quiero estar cerca de ti - **le pidió en un tono más suave.

Quinn se dio cuenta de que se estaba esforzando en ser considerada; luchando contra su instinto de tomar las riendas del asunto.

**- De acuerdo **- aceptó a regañadientes.

Una vez en el vestíbulo, se protegieron del frío cubriéndose con bufandas. En el armario del recibidor, Rachel encontró su boina y Quinn se puso un viejo gorro de lana de Santana.

**- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo en vez de ir en coche? **- le propuso Rachel, jugueteando con las llaves que había dejado sobre el mueble de la entrada.

**- ¿Un paseo? Pero si hace un frío que pela...**

**- No iremos lejos. El aire frío te ayudará a dormir mejor.**

**- Vale **- La siguió.

Cruzaron el comedor y la cocina, donde Rachel cogió una linterna, y luego salieron por la puerta trasera atravesando el patio cubierto de nieve.

Rachel no le ofreció la mano, pero se mantuvo cerca, como si tuviera miedo de que pudiera resbalar.

Se adentraron en el bosque, formando nubes fantasmales en el aire con su aliento. Cuando llegaron al huerto de manzanos, Quinn se apoyó en la roca, rodeándose la cintura con los brazos.

**- Siempre acabamos en el mismo sitio.**

Rachel se plantó ante ella, apuntando con la linterna hacia un lado.

**- Es cierto. Este lugar me recuerda lo que es importante de verdad. Me recuerda a ti.**

Quinn volvió la cara para huir de la preocupación que vio en su mirada.

**- En este lugar tengo un montón de recuerdos felices** - siguió diciendo Rachel con voz melancólica -** Nuestra primera noche juntas, la noche en que planeamos consumar nuestro amor, el** **compromiso...** - Sonrió - **Aquella noche de verano cuando hicimos el amor justo allí.**

Quinn siguió la dirección que señalaba su dedo y vio el lugar donde se habían abrazado. Un montón de emociones e imágenes la asaltaron. Casi pudo sentir los brazos de Rachel rodeándola, piel contra piel.

**- Hace unos meses, la idea de tener un hijo me daba miedo. Pero tú me dijiste que tuviera esperanza. Que mirara hacia el futuro, no hacia el pasado. Y esa esperanza se vio recompensada al descubrir que mi árbol genealógico no estaba maldito por completo.**

**- Dios me está castigando** - soltó Quinn de sopetón.

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- ¿De qué estás hablando?**

**- Dios me está castigando. Quería doctorarme en Harvard y ser profesora, pero ahora...**

**- Dios no funciona así** - la interrumpió Rachel.

**- ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

Rachel se quitó un guante de piel y le rozó el cuello con la mano, justo debajo de la oreja.

**- Porque una jovencita, muy sabia para su edad, me lo dijo.**

**- ¿Y tú te lo creíste?** - le preguntó Quinn con los ojos brillantes.

**- Nunca me ha engañado** - susurró -** Cuando un ángel de ojos avellanas te habla, lo mejor que puedes hacer es hacerle caso.**

Quinn se rió sin ganas.

**- Creo que tu ángel de ojos avellanas la ha jodido bien.**

La mueca de Rachel mostró el dolor que le causaban sus palabras antes de poder ocultarlo.

**- Lo siento** - se disculpó Quinn al darse cuenta -** No quiero hacerte daño.**

Quinn alzó la mano hacia su esposa y ella se acercó, levantando la otra mano para sujetarla suavemente de los hombros con las dos.

**- No sé qué decir para no parecer un imbécil insensible y patriarcal.**

**- ¿Ah, sí, Profesora?**

Rachel apretó los labios y bajó la vista.

**- Sí.**

**- Inténtalo.**

Rachel le acarició la mandíbula con ambos pulgares a la vez.

**- Sé que esto no es lo que querías. Sé que es muy mal momento, pero no puedo evitarlo** - Dejó de acariciarla -** Soy feliz.**

**- Pues yo estoy aterrorizada. Voy a ser madre veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana. No podré estudiar para los exámenes generales, ni investigar para la tesis. No con un bebé del que ocuparme. Esto era exactamente lo que temía que pasara.**

Cerró los ojos y dos lágrimas le cayeron por las mejillas.

Rachel se las secó.

**- Estás hablando como si fueras a ser madre soltera, Lucy. Te aseguro que no tendrás que cargar con la responsabilidad de criar al bebé tú sola. Le propondremos a Rebecca que se mude a vivir con nosotras. Pediré una baja por maternidad o usaré el año sabático que me deben. Yo...**

**- ¿Baja por maternidad? ¿Hablas en serio?** - preguntó Quinn con los ojos como platos.

- **Totalmente en serio** - Movió las botas a un lado y a otro -** Estoy segura de que para el bebé será una pesadilla quedarse conmigo, pero haré lo que haga falta para que puedas acabar los estudios.**

**Y si para ello tengo que pedir la baja por maternidad o usar el año sabático, lo haré. No lo dudes.**

**- Nunca has cuidado a un bebé.**

Rachel le dirigió una mirada que sólo podía definirse como estirada.

**- Fui a Princeton, Oxford y Harvard. Creo que puedo aprender a hacerlo.**

**- Cuidar de un bebé no tiene nada que ver con la formación universitaria de élite.**

**- Investigaré. Compraré todos los libros importantes sobre recién nacidos y los leeré antes de que nazca.**

**- Tus colegas se reirán de ti.**

**- Que lo hagan** - Los ojos de Rachel brillaron fieros.

Las comisuras de los labios de Quinn se curvaron en una sonrisa.

**- Estarás hundida hasta las cejas en pañales sucios y paños para limpiar la leche que suelte después de tomar el biberón. Tendrás que sobrevivir durmiendo unas pocas horas al día y tratar ****de calmar a un tirano cascarrabias al que le duele la barriga leyéndole Buenas noches, Luna una y otra vez. Y me temo que no podrás leérselo en italiano, porque Dante no acabó la traducción a tiempo - **bromeó.

**- Como se suele decir, que gane el mejor.**

Quinn le agarró la muñeca.

**- Tus colegas del departamento te marginarán. Dirán que no te tomas la investigación en serio. Y su opinión hará que te sea más difícil conseguir futuras becas o futuros años sabáticos.**

**- Tengo plaza fija. Que los jodan.**

La joven sintió ganas de echarse a reír, pero logró contenerse.

**- Lo digo muy en serio, Lucy. Que les den a todos. ¿Qué pueden hacerme? A menos que pase algo apocalíptico, tendrán que cargar conmigo. Y cómo elijo llevar mi vida familiar no les incumbe.**

**- ¿Por qué estás tan decidida?**

**- Porque te quiero. Y porque ya quiero a ese niño o niña, aunque sea todavía más pequeño que una uva **- Le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares -** No estás sola. Tienes una esposa que te quiere y que se siente feliz de que vayamos a tener un hijo. No tendrás que pasar por esto sin nadie a tu lado - **Bajando la voz, le susurró al oído -** Estoy aquí, no me cierres las puertas de tu vida.**

Quinn cerró los ojos y se aferró con fuerza a sus antebrazos.

**- Estoy asustada.**

**- Yo también. Pero te juro por Dios, Lucy, que todo irá bien. Me aseguraré de que todo vaya bien.**

**- ¿Y si algo sale mal?**

Rachel pegó su frente a la de ella.

**- Espero que no pase, pero no deberíamos empezar este viaje pensando en las cosas malas que pueden suceder. Fuiste tú la que me enseñaste a tener esperanza. No desesperes.**

**- ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?**

Rachel buscó un pañuelo en sus bolsillos y le secó la cara con delicadeza.

**- Si no sabes cómo ha pasado, cariño, es que no lo estoy haciendo bien -** Trató de no sonreír, pero fracasó. Completamente.

Quinn la miró a los ojos, llenos de orgullo.

**- Chica Superman** - murmuró -** Debí imaginarme que tenías magia en los genes.**

**- Y que lo digas, señora Berry. Tengo magia escondida en los vaqueros. Y te haré un pase privado siempre que te apetezca. Sólo tienes que pedirlo.**

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

**- Muy graciosa.**

La besó entonces con ternura. Era el beso de una mujer que acababa de recibir el mejor regalo posible de su amada. Un regalo inesperado, pero muy deseado.

**- Yo... recé por esto** - confesó Rachel, insegura.

- **Yo también** - admitió Quinn -** Más de una vez. Debí imaginarme que san Francisco no descansaría hasta convencer a Dios de que nos enviara un hijo.**

**- Hum, no sé, no sé** - Rachel le dio un golpecito en la nariz con el dedo -** Una vez, cierta universitaria especializada en Dante me convenció de que san Francisco solía conseguir sus objetivos en silencio. Tal vez no dijo nada. Sólo estuvo allí.**

**- Oh, sí. Cuando quiere habla muy clarito** - se lamentó Quinn **- Éste es su modo de mostrarme que mi conferencia estaba equivocada y que en realidad sí que luchó contra el demonio por el alma de ****Guido.**

**- Lo dudo mucho. Y el profesor Wodehouse también lo pondría en duda. Seguro que san Francisco está presumiendo de ti, en el círculo de los benditos.**

**- No le he dado muchos motivos para presumir de mí durante estos últimos días. Me he comportado como una malcriada egoísta.**

**- No eres ni una cosa ni otra** - replicó Rachel, convencida -** La noticia te ha pillado por sorpresa, igual que a mí, pero a ti te afecta de un modo mucho más directo. Aunque, como te he dicho antes, te prometo que intentaré igualar las cosas en todo lo que esté en mi mano.**

La abrazó con fuerza y al cabo de un momento, añadió:

- **No esperaba que mis oraciones obtuvieran respuesta. Todavía no puedo creerme que Dios me haya escuchado. Que me haya concedido lo que le pedí me resulta del todo increíble.**

**- Tal vez así sea la generosidad de la gracia de Dios, otorgada cuando uno menos se la espera.**

**- **_**Fun dayn moyl in gots oyern.**_

**- ¿Yidish?** - preguntó Quinn, alzando las cejas.

**- Exacto. Significa **_**«De tu boca a los oídos de Dios»**_

Una sensación de calidez se extendió por el vientre de Quinn.

**- Podremos enseñarle yidish. E italiano. Y le contaremos cosas sobre su famoso bisabuelo, el profesor Spiegel.**

**- Y sobre su famosa madre, la profesora Lucy Berry. Acabarás el doctorado, Lucy, y serás profesora. Lo juro.**

Quinn escondió la cara en la lana de su grueso abrigo.

QRQR

_1 de enero de 2012_

_Stowe, Vermont_

De madrugada, Paul estaba sentado con Allison junto a la chimenea de un chalet de montaña. Heather y Chris se habían retirado a su dormitorio tras celebrar la llegada del Año Nuevo, dejándolos a ellos dos tomando cerveza en silencio, aunque era un silencio cómodo.

Estaban sentados en el suelo. Allison miraba a Paul con una expresión inescrutable en su bonita cara.

**- ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra primera vez?**

Él dio tal brinco que la cerveza casi le salió despedida de la boca.

**- ¿Qué? -** preguntó tosiendo - **¿Por qué me preguntas eso?**

Ella apartó la vista, avergonzada.

**- Sólo me preguntaba si en alguna ocasión pensabas en ello. Lo siento. No he debido sacar el tema.**

Paul empezó a arrancar la etiqueta de la botella, mientras esperaba que el corazón le volviera a latir.

**- ¿Y tú piensas mucho en ello? ¿En nuestra primera vez?** - Paul quería mucho a Ali y no deseaba que se sintiera mal. No quería que se sintiera avergonzada de lo que habían compartido. Él, desde luego, no lo estaba.

- **Hum, ¿tú no?**

**- Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que rompió la relación. ¿Adónde vas con estas preguntas?**

**- Me preguntaba si en alguna ocasión piensas en mí... de esa manera.**

**- Por supuesto. Pero ¿qué pretendes? ¿Torturarme? Tuve que esforzarme para dejar de pensar en ****ti de esa manera, porque si no... -** Apartó la vista, incómodo.

**- Lo siento** - Allison se abrazó las piernas y apoyó la cara en las rodillas.

Sus miradas se cruzaron a la luz del fuego. Parecía tan perdida, tan triste.

Paul volvió la cabeza y clavó la vista en las llamas.

**- ¿En qué piensas?** - le preguntó él, pasados unos minutos.

**- En tu olor. En tu voz cuando me susurras al oído. En cómo me mirabas cuando... -** Ali sonrió con timidez -** Ya nunca me miras así. Lo comprendo. Fue culpa mía y tengo que apechugar con las** **consecuencias.**

**- Tal vez no. Las cosas pasan por algo -** Paul mantuvo la mirada fija en el fuego.

**- Tal vez. Pero ojalá pudiera dar marcha atrás. Ojalá no hubiera sido tan idiota.**

**- La relación a distancia era muy dura. Nos pasábamos el día discutiendo.**

**- Eran discusiones absurdas.**

**- Sí, lo eran.**

**- Lo siento.**

Paul se volvió hacia ella.

**- Deja de disculparte, ¿vale? Hiciste lo que pensabas que tenías que hacer. Lo superé. Fin de la historia.**

**- Eso es lo que más me duele** - susurró ella.

**- ¿El qué?**

**- Que lo hayas superado.**

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y a Paul le pareció que ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Allison se los secó rápidamente.

**- No me malinterpretes** - siguió diciendo - **Guardo buenos recuerdos de aquella época. Recuerdos felices. Pero después de que rompiéramos y de que yo empezara a salir con otro, no podía dejar de pensar en ti.**

**- Saliste con un tipo llamado Dave, ¿no?**

**- Sí, trabajábamos juntos, pero ya no. Se mudó a Montpelier.**

**- No salisteis mucho tiempo.**

Ella volvió a apoyar la cara en las rodillas.

**- Era un tipo agradable, pero no tanto como tú.**

**- ¿Te hizo daño?** - preguntó Paul con cautela.

**- No. Pero cuando nos acostábamos nunca me miraba. Siempre tenía los ojos cerrados. Yo no tenía la sensación de que estuviera realmente allí, conmigo. Me sentía como si fuera una chica que hubiera conocido esa noche, no su novia.**

**- Ali, yo...**

Ella lo interrumpió:

**- No podía evitar compararlo contigo. Por eso he sacado el tema de nuestra primera vez. Recuerdo tu insistencia en que nos conociéramos bien antes de acostarnos. Recuerdo la habitación de hotel que reservaste para la ocasión** - dijo melancólica -** Siempre me hiciste sentir especial, incluso antes de que me dijeras que me querías.**

**- Eres especial.**

Allison lo miró fijamente.

**- ¿Crees que podríamos retomar las cosas donde las dejamos?**

**- No.**

Ella se encogió.

Paul le cogió la mano.

**- Todavía siento algo por ti, pero no estoy listo para embarcarme en una relación. Además, aunque lo estuviera, no podríamos retomar las cosas como si no hubiera pasado nada. Somos personas distintas.**

**- No pareces tan distinto.**

**- Lo soy, confía en mí.**

Allison le apretó la mano.

**- Nunca he confiado en nadie como confío en ti** - Hizo una pausa -** Antes estaba celosa de esa Quinn. De cómo pronunciabas su nombre. Porque era la manera en que solías pronunciar el mío. Pero sé que fui yo la que rompió la relación, así que no puedo quejarme de que te enamoraras de otra persona. No habría abierto la boca si las cosas hubieran salido bien entre vosotros. Pero no ha sido así.**

Paul bebió un sorbo de cerveza y negó con la cabeza.

QRQR

El 2 de enero, Paul se marchó para asistir a la convención anual de la Asociación de Idiomas Modernos que se celebraba en Seattle. Todas las entrevistas que había concertado tendrían lugar durante el encuentro.

Allison lo llevó en coche al aeropuerto de Burlington. Antes de que se bajara del coche, le dio un paquete.

**- Son unas galletas de chocolate que te he preparado. Y puede que también haya un libro.**

Él le dio las gracias con una sonrisa.

**- ¿Qué libro es?**

**- Sentido y sensibilidad.**

Paul la miró extrañado.

- **¿Por qué me regalas este libro?**

**- Pensé que era adecuado.**

**- Gracias. Supongo.**

**- De nada. Te echaré a faltar.**

**- Yo también. Ven aquí.**

Le dio un cálido abrazo.

Ella se apartó un poco para darle un suave pero insistente beso en los labios. Se quedó sorprendida pero encantada al ver que él no sólo no se apartaba, sino que profundizaba su conexión.

**- Pronto estaré de vuelta** - dijo Paul, cuando finalmente dejaron de besarse.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa esperanzada, saludándolo con la mano hasta que desapareció en la terminal.

QRQR

_10 de enero de 2012_

_Nueva York_

Christa Peterson entró tranquilamente en el Departamento de Italiano de la Universidad de Columbia. Había pasado unas agradables vacaciones de Navidad en casa de sus padres, en Toronto. Había conocido a alguien con quien había vivido una breve aventura. Y ahora estaba ansiosa por retomar sus estudios para lograr su objetivo de convertirse en especialista en Dante.

Vació el casillero y se sentó en una silla cercana para revisar el correo. La mayoría era propaganda, pero entre los folletos encontró una carta mecanografiada. La leyó rápidamente.

Anunciaban la llegada de tres especialistas en Dante que visitarían el departamento a lo largo de las dos semanas siguientes. Los tres eran candidatos a ocupar la plaza vacante de profesor. Christa leyó los nombres dos veces antes de relajarse en la silla.

Sonrió. Pero no por los nombres que aparecían.

Lo hizo por un nombre que no aparecía. Al parecer, su plan para vengarse del profesor Giuseppe Pacciani empezaba a dar sus frutos.

Con esa deliciosa idea en la cabeza, guardó la carta, tiró la propaganda a la papelera y estaba a punto de salir de la oficina del departamento, cuando la profesora Barini la detuvo.

**- Señorita Peterson, tengo que hablar con usted.**

**- Por supuesto** - La siguió obedientemente a su despacho.

La profesora Barini se aseguró de dejar la puerta abierta antes de sentarse a la mesa.

**- Quería darle las gracias por seguir mi consejo sobre el profesor Pacciani. Acabo de ver que no está en la lista de los candidatos** - Christa no se molestó en disimular lo exultante que se sentía.

Lucia ignoró el comentario, cogió la carpeta que tenía sobre la mesa y empezó a hojear los documentos que contenía. Luego miró a Christa por encima de las gafas.

- **Tenemos un problema.**

Ella frunció el cejo.

**- ¿Un problema? ¿Qué clase de problema?**

**- Se supone que tiene que elegir a los tres profesores que deben constituir el comité para el examen oral, pero el claustro de profesores me ha informado que nadie quiere formar parte de su comité.**

**- ¿Qué?** - La chica abrió mucho los ojos.

**- Nunca me había encontrado con un caso parecido. Como catedrática, no puedo obligarlos a hacerlo contra su voluntad. Pero, aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Su falta de interés en participar indica que no creen que esté a la altura del programa.**

Christa no se creía lo que estaba oyendo. Era inconcebible que todos los profesores del Departamento de Italiano se negaran a trabajar con ella. Ninguno le había dado muestras de antipatía.

(Al menos, a la cara)

- **¿Qué significa esto?**

La profesora suspiró.

**- Por desgracia, significa que en mayo le daremos el diploma de asistencia al máster y que, si quiere continuar haciendo el doctorado, tendrá que ser en otro sitio.**

**- ¡No pueden hacer eso!**

Lucia cerró el expediente con un golpe de muñeca.

**- Hay normas que rigen el funcionamiento de los cursos de posgrado. Según las de esta facultad, su trabajo no está al nivel esperado.**

**- Pero ¡esto es intolerable! -** balbuceó Christa, indignada -** He hecho todos los trabajos. He sacado notas decentes. Nadie me ha hecho ninguna crítica. ¡No pueden echarme así, por capricho!**

**- En Columbia no hacemos nada por capricho, señorita Peterson. Tenemos un estándar. Es verdad que ha aprobado los trabajos escritos, pero le falta el examen oral. Y, como le he dicho, nadie está dispuesto a formar parte del comité examinador. Y eso implica que no podrá completar el programa.**

Christa miró a su alrededor como si buscara una salida a su problema.

**- Deje que hable con ellos. Iré a hablar con los profesores y les expondré el problema.**

Lucia negó con la cabeza.

- **No puedo permitirlo. El claustro ha incorporado una nota a su expediente. Si se acerca a cualquier profesor, lo considerarán acoso.**

La joven frunció el cejo ante lo que implicaban esas palabras.

**- Es ridículo. No voy a acosar a nadie.**

La catedrática la miró fijamente y luego dijo:

**- Tal vez no, pero no puedo permitir que vaya a hablar con ellos.**

Christa sintió que el control que creía haber recuperado se le escurría entre los dedos.

(No se le ocurrió pensar que así debieron de sentirse la profesora Berry y Lucy cuando tuvieron que presentarse ante el comité disciplinario en Toronto)

**- Es demasiado tarde para matricularme en otra universidad. Esto arruinará mi carrera** – se lamentó, con la barbilla temblorosa.

**- No necesariamente. Hay universidades que admiten solicitudes hasta marzo. Mi secretaria puede ayudarla a buscar alguno de esos programas. O podría plantearse volver a Canadá.**

**- Pero yo quiero quedarme aquí. El profesor Martin me dijo...**

**- El profesor Martin no es el catedrático aquí, lo soy yo** - Lucia señaló la puerta con la cabeza - **Comprendo que esté decepcionada, pero tal vez en otra universidad tenga más éxito.**

**- Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer. Por favor** - imploró Christa, echándose hacia adelante en la silla.

**- Puede ir a hablar con la decana si quiere, pero me temo que las normas de la universidad impiden que pueda obligar a los profesores a participar en un comité examinador específico. No creo que pueda ayudarla** - Volvió a señalar la puerta con la cabeza -** Mi secretaria la ayudará a encontrar otros programas de doctorado. Le deseo buena suerte.**

Christa se la quedó mirando en silencio. Estaba en estado de shock. Mientras salía del despacho, recordó algo que el profesor Pacciani le había dicho en Oxford: _«Ten cuidado, Cristina. No es buena idea ganarse la enemistad de la profesora Picton… Los departamentos de todo el mundo están llenos de admiradores suyos. ¡La catedrática de tu facultad en Columbia fue alumna suya!»_

Le dio mucha rabia comprobar que, al final, Pacciani había tenido razón. Pero instantes después se le ocurrió la solución a su problema. Lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar una universidad que estuviera fuera del área de influencia de la profesora Picton. Tendría que investigar a todos los profesores de todos los departamentos que ofrecían un programa de estudios de doctorado especializado en Dante.

Tenía días de duro trabajo por delante, sólo para encontrar un lugar donde poder seguir sus estudios.

(Entre paréntesis, debe decirse que el karma estaba servido)

* * *

><p><strong>Muchos besos lindo Patito xoxo :*<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 26<strong>_

El miedo y la ansiedad no son fáciles de controlar, especialmente cuando asaltan a personas que llevan años luchando contra ambos. Cuando las Berry volvieron a Cambridge, ambas concertaron citas urgentes con sus respectivos terapeutas.

La doctora Walters sugirió varias estrategias para que Quinn superara la ansiedad a lo largo del embarazo. Insistió mucho en que tenía que aprender a pedir ayuda y a reconocer que la necesitaba, sin querer hacerlo todo ella sola.

El doctor Townsend escuchó pacientemente todas las dudas que Rachel tenía sobre la salud de su esposa y sobre el bienestar de ésta y de su futuro hijo. En general, se mostró satisfecho por los avances realizados por Rachel desde el verano.

Las Berry también fueron a la consulta de la doctora Rubio, que confirmó el embarazo y estimó que la fecha probable de parto sería el 6 de septiembre. Concertaron las futuras visitas, incluidas las ecografías para el seguimiento de la evolución del bebé y de los fibromas uterinos.

Informó a Quinn sobre la dieta que debía seguir para asegurar su salud y la de su hijo.

También le dijo que evitara el sexo oral por parte de su esposa.

**- ¿Cómo dice?** - La voz de la Profesora resonó en la pequeña consulta.

**- La mujer no debe tener sexo oral durante el embarazo** - repitió la doctora Rubio enérgicamente.

**- Eso es ridículo.**

La mujer la miró con frialdad.

**- ¿Dónde le dieron el título de obstetra, señora Berry?**

**- Profesora Berry, titulada por Harvard. ¿Dónde estudió usted, en una facultad contraria al sexo oral?**

**- Cariño -** Quinn le apoyó la mano en el brazo para calmarla -** la doctora Rubio quiere lo mejor para nosotras y para el bebé. Para que estemos sanas.**

**- El cunnilingus es sano** - replicó Rachel con un resoplido -** Puedo demostrarlo.**

La doctora Rubio maldijo en español.

**- Si el aire entra en la vagina, puede causar una embolia que podría dañar al bebé. Le recomiendo a todas mis pacientes que no practiquen sexo oral durante el embarazo. No lo hago para fastidiarla a usted, profesora Berry.**

**Bien. Nos veremos en la próxima visita. Recuerde: nada de cafeína, de productos lácteos crudos, ni brie ni camembert, nada de alcohol, ni marisco, ni sushi, ni mantequilla de cacahuete y, desde luego, nada de sexo oral -** añadió, mirando a Rachel con reprobación.

**- Acabaría antes diciendo **_**«nada de placer».**_** ¿Qué demonios puede tomar?** - protestó Rachel, malhumorada.

Con una risita incómoda, Quinn aceptó la mano que Rachel le ofrecía para ayudarla a levantarse.

**- Estoy segura de que encontraremos algo. Gracias, doctora Rubio.**

Al salir de la consulta fueron directos a una librería Barnes & Noble, donde compraron nada más y nada menos que tres libros sobre embarazo. En los tres se decía que no había ningún problema en practicar el cunnilingus durante el embarazo siempre y cuando no entrara aire en la vagina.

Luego, las Berry volvieron a casa, donde la Profesora empezó a demostrar su teoría con hechos.

QRQR

**- Creo que lo mejor será que no me acompañes a la próxima revisión** - comentó Quinn una mañana mientras se vestía.

Era 21 de enero, su primer aniversario de boda. Rebecca (que estaba encantada ante la perspectiva de convertirse en niñera, aparte de las demás responsabilidades de la casa) había alquilado su casa de Norwood y se había trasladado a una de las habitaciones de invitados. A Quinn le resultaba muy reconfortante su presencia, ya que ni ella ni Rachel podían contar con sus madres para que les resolvieran las típicas dudas que surgen durante el embarazo.

**- Te acompañaré a todas las revisiones. Rubio no me asusta -** Rachel sonaba impaciente mientras se abrochaba los botones de la camisa -** Y, desde luego, no lo sabe todo.**

Quinn no se molestó en discutir.

Estaba ya casi de dos meses y empezaba a notar los efectos del embarazo. Los pechos le habían crecido y estaban muy sensibles. Estaba siempre agotada y varios olores le empezaban a molestar.

Tuvo que pedirle a Rachel que dejara de usar Aramis, porque no la soportaba. También había tenido que deshacerse de sus productos con aroma a vainilla y cambiarlos por otros con olor a pomelo, que era uno de los pocos que podía tolerar.

Por otro lado, para alegría de Rachel, tenía las hormonas tan revolucionadas que le apetecía practicar sexo varias veces al día. Y Rachel estaba encantada de complacerla.

**- ¿Estás bien? -** le preguntó Rachel, cuando vio que su cara había adquirido un tinte verdoso.

Sin responder, Quinn siguió con su lucha por abrocharse los vaqueros.

**- Mira, Rachel. Aún me valen.**

Rachel se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

**- Es fantástico, querida, pero pronto deberíamos ir a comprar ropa premamá.**

**- No quiero pasar mi aniversario yendo de compras.**

**- No tiene por qué ser hoy. Había pensado que podríamos dar un paseo por Copley Place antes de ir a registrarnos al Plaza para el fin de semana.**

**- De acuerdo -** dijo Quinn en voz baja - **Suena bien.**

Pero al llegar a la cocina, su estómago empezó a protestar. Miró el plato de huevos revueltos que había sobre la mesa, mientras Rachel se servía unas lonchas de beicon.

Sintió un cosquilleo en la garganta.

**- ¿Por qué no empiezas con pan tostado? Ése era mi desayuno cada mañana cuando estaba embarazada** - Rebecca cogió la barra de pan y se dirigió a la tostadora.

**- No me encuentro bien** - admitió Quinn, cerrando los ojos.

**- He comprado más gingerale. Siéntate y te traeré uno** - Rebecca dejó el pan y se dirigió a la nevera.

Antes de que Quinn pudiera decir nada más, empezó a tener arcadas. Cubriéndose la boca con las manos, corrió hacia el baño más cercano.

Rachel la siguió. El sonido de Quinn vomitando llegaba hasta el vestíbulo.

**- ¡Oh, cariño! -** Rachel se agachó a su lado y le sujetó el pelo.

Quinn estaba de rodillas, con la cara sobre la taza.

Vomitó una y otra vez hasta que no le quedó nada en el estómago.

Rachel le acariciaba la espalda con la otra mano. Cuando acabó, le alargó una toalla y un vaso de agua.

**- Esto tiene que ser amor** - murmuró Quinn, entre sorbo y sorbo de agua.

**- ¿El qué?** - Rachel se había sentado a su espalda, para que se apoyara en su pecho.

**- Me has aguantado el pelo mientras vomitaba. Eso es que me quieres.**

Rachel le apoyó la mano en el vientre con cautela.

**- Si no recuerdo mal, tú también te ocupaste de mí cuando vomité. Y eso fue incluso antes de que me amaras.**

**- Siempre te he amado, Rachel.**

**- Gracias** - Le besó la frente -** A este pequeñajo lo hemos hecho juntas. No vas a asustarme por unos pocos fluidos corporales.**

**- Ya te lo recordaré cuando rompa aguas.**

QRQR

Las Berry pasaron unas cuantas horas paseando tranquilamente por Copley Place antes de ir en coche a cenar a un restaurante italiano situado en la zona norte.

Esa noche, en la suite del hotel Copley Plaza, Quinn se desnudó dejando la ropa de cualquier manera en el suelo. Rachel la miró de arriba abajo, fijándose en sus pechos, que estaban llenos como frutos maduros.

**- Tu belleza siempre me deja sin aliento.**

Quinn se ruborizó.

- **Tus cumplidos siempre logran sorprenderme.**

**- Tal vez no te los digo tan a menudo como debería** - Tras una pausa, añadió -** Ya no somos recién casadas.**

**- No, ya no.**

**- Feliz aniversario, señora Berry.**

**- Feliz aniversario, señora Berry.**

Del bolsillo de la chaqueta, Rachel sacó una cajita azul con un diseño muy particular, atada con un lazo blanco satinado.

**- Lo... lo siento, Rachel** - balbuceó Quinn -** Tengo una tarjeta, pero me he olvidado el regalo en casa** - Se frotó la frente - **Espero que el embarazo no me esté afectando ya a la memoria.**

**- ¿El embarazo afecta a la memoria?**

**- La doctora Rubio dice que es normal que las embarazadas sufran problemas de memoria reciente. Que se debe a las hormonas.**

**- No necesito que me hagas ningún regalo, pero te agradezco que pensaras en mí.**

**- Es una estrella de David y una cadena de plata. Sé que la única joya que llevas es ésta** - dijo, señalando el anillo de casada -** pero pensé que tal vez te gustaría.**

**- Por supuesto. La llevaré siempre. Gracias, Lucy, es un regalo precioso.**

**- Siento habérmelo olvidado. Yo tampoco necesito que me compres regalos, pero gracias** - Cogiendo la cajita que le ofrecía Rachel, tiró de la cinta.

Al abrirla, encontró una larga cadena de platino de la que colgaba un diamante solitario. Quinn alzó la vista, ladeando la cabeza.

**- Hace juego con los pendientes de Gloria** - le aclaró Rachel, situándose a su espalda y señalando el colgante.

**- Es precioso -** Quinn tocó la piedra mientras su esposa le colocaba la cadena alrededor del cuello -** Gracias.**

**- Gracias a ti por soportarme** - susurró Rachel, dándole un beso en el punto donde el cuello se unía al hombro.

**- No es ninguna tortura. Tenemos nuestros altibajos, como cualquier pareja.**

Rachel le cogió la mano.

**- Pues tendremos que asegurarnos de que los altos sean más abundantes que los bajos.**

QRQR

Después de pasar un buen rato haciendo el amor, se acurrucaron muy juntas en la cama.

Quinn se acarició el diamante que colgaba sobre sus generosos pechos.

**- ¿Estás asustada?**

**- Aterrorizada** - respondió Rachel, sonriendo.

**- Entonces, ¿por qué sonríes?**

**- Porque parte de mí está creciendo en tu interior. Tengo la suerte de poder ver a mi preciosa esposa embarazada de mi hijo.**

**- Dentro de unos meses seremos una familia.**

**- Ya somos una familia** - Rachel le acarició el pelo -** ¿Cómo te encuentras?**

**- Cansada. Casi me dormí en uno de los seminarios esta semana. Por las tardes me cuesta mucho ****mantenerme despierta sin cafeína.**

Rachel la miró con preocupación.

**- Tienes que descansar más. Tal vez podrías ir a casa a dormir la siesta antes de los seminarios de la tarde.**

Quinn bostezó.

**- Me encantaría, pero no me da tiempo. Tendré que empezar a acostarme más temprano. Lo que significa que se nos va a juntar el sexo con la cena.**

**- Y vuelta a empezar** - murmuró Rachel.

**- Ni se te ocurra** - Juguetona, Quinn le dio un empujón.

Rachel aprovechó para agarrarle la muñeca y tiró de ella hasta unir sus labios.

**- Espero que sea una niña.**

Quinn la miró sorprendida.

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Quiero malcriarla, como a ti. Un angelito de ojos avellanas.**

**- Por cierto, quería comentarte una cosa. Hasta que no sepamos el sexo del bebé, no quiero que usemos siempre el pronombre masculino. Ya sé que el masculino se usa en sentido general, pero no me siento cómoda.**

**- Me gusta cuando hablas de géneros y pronombres. Es sexy** - Rachel la besó -** Pues la llamaré la niña o el bebé. ¿Te parece bien?**

**- ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que será una niña? Yo creo que será un niño.**

**- No, es una niña. Tendremos que buscarle un nombre adecuado.**

**- ¿Como cuál? ¿Beatriz?**

**- No** - respondió Rachel suavemente -** Para mí sólo hay una Beatriz. Podríamos llamarla Gloria.**

Quinn permaneció en silencio, pensativa.

**- No** **quiero decidirlo todavía, aunque me parece una buena idea. Sin embargo, creo que será un** **niño. De momento, podemos llamarlo Ralph.**

**- ¿Ralph? ¿Por qué Ralph?**

**- Es un buen apodo, sirve para todo. Habría elegido Cacahuete, pero ya lo usamos con Russel Jr.**

Rachel se echó a reír.

**- Tu mente es fascinante. Pero ahora a descansar, mami. Se hará de día en seguida.**

Tras darle un beso en la frente, apagó la luz y se dispuso a dormir abrazada a su esposa.

QRQR

Varias horas después, Rachel se despertó al notar una mano que le acariciaba el pecho desnudo.

**- ¿Cariño?** - preguntó adormilada.

**- Siento haberte despertado.**

Sintió que los labios de Quinn le recorría el cuello.

**- ¿No puedes dormir?**

**- No.**

La mano de Quinn le acarició el abdomen y siguió descendiendo. Cuando la besó en los labios, Rachel respondió con fogosidad. El sueño se desvanecía rápidamente con cada nueva caricia.

- **Tienes algo que necesito.**

**- ¿Estás segura?** - Rachel le agarró la muñeca, haciendo que dejara de acariciarla.

Quinn dudó.

**- Lucy.**

**- Siento haberte despertado, pero necesito sexo. Ahora mismo.**

**- ¿Ahora mismo?**

**- Ya. Por favor.**

Rachel la soltó y echó el edredón a un lado.

**- Haz conmigo lo que quieras.**

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Quinn se montó sobre sus caderas. Rachel levantó las manos y le sujetó los pechos mientras ella se inclinaba para besarla.

**- Invítame a entrar** - murmuró Rachel, alzando las caderas.

**- ¿De verdad necesitas invitación?**

Rache la miró a los ojos, que brillaban de excitación.

- **Podría pasar el resto de mi vida dentro de ti y moriría feliz. Eres mi hogar.**

Quinn se quedó inmóvil al ver la vulnerabilidad que había aparecido en el rostro de su esposa.

Levantando las manos, se cubrió los pechos con ellas por encima de las manos de Rachel.

**- Vas a hacerme llorar y no necesito ayuda. Ya estoy bastante blanda.**

**- No, nada de lágrimas** - Le apretó los pechos con más fuerza.

**- Entonces, entra** - susurró Quinn, alineando sus caderas con las de Rachel.

Rachel la penetró muy lentamente.

**- Estoy en casa** - murmuró.

Quinn dejó de luchar contra las lágrimas y las dejó caer libremente.

**- Te quiero tanto...**

Rachel respondió lamiéndole y succionándole los pechos, provocándola y excitándola. Poco después, ambas estaban sofocadas, con la piel brillante de sudor.

**- ¿Te gusta?** - preguntó Rachel, apretando los dientes y sujetándola con fuerza por las caderas.

Quinn tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Al ver que no respondía, Rachel le acarició la mejilla.

**- ¿Quinn?**

Quinn parpadeó.

**- Sí. Me gusta -** dijo jadeando - **Me gusta mucho.**

Las manos de Rachel la empujaron a acelerar el ritmo.

**- Más rápido.**

Quinn respondió elevándose sobre sus caderas y dejándose caer con fuerza una y otra vez, hasta que las dos se derrumbaron en brazos de la otra.

QRQR

_31 de enero de 2012_

_Cambridge, Massachusetts_

La profesora Picton estaba en la sala de conferencias de Harvard, contemplando a la multitud con sus ojos de color gris azulado. Acababa de pronunciar una conferencia, media hora después de que el profesor Jeremy Martin diera la suya. Había respondido ya a las preguntas de los asistentes y el profesor Greg Matthews le había hecho entrega de un pisapapeles muy elegante de parte del Departamento de Lenguas Románicas.

Aún no había tenido oportunidad de saludar a las Berry y estaba impaciente por hacerlo. La habían invitado a cenar a su casa para que pudiera escapar de los experimentos culinarios de Greg.

**- ¡Ah, ahí estáis!** - El nítido acento británico de la profesora Picton destacó sobre el murmullo de la docena de conversaciones de su alrededor.

Rápidamente, bajó por el pasillo hasta el lugar donde Quinn permanecía sentada, mientras Rachel, a su lado, se había levantado para hablar con la supervisora de Quinn, la profesora Marinelli.

**- Katherine** - la saludó Rachel diplomáticamente, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

**- Rachel, Lucy, me alegro de veros -** Volviéndose hacia la profesora Marinelli, añadió - **Cecilia, es un placer, como siempre.**

**- Lo mismo digo -** Las dos mujeres se abrazaron.

- **¿Y bien? ¿Has hablado ya con Jeremy, Rachel?** - preguntó Katherine, como siempre yendo directa al grano.

**- No.**

**- Creo que ya es hora de que enterréis el hacha de guerra, ¿no?**

Cecilia miró a sus colegas y se despidió educadamente, dirigiéndose a una zona menos conflictiva de la sala.

**- Yo no tengo ningún problema con Jeremy -** Rachel sonaba ofendida -** Es él el que tiene el problema conmigo.**

Katherine abrió mucho los ojos.

**- En ese caso, no te importará que lo traiga aquí.**

Y dicho esto, se acercó a Jeremy Martin con decisión y empezó a hablar con él.

Quinn contemplaba la escena sin saber qué pasaría. Era evidente que el profesor Martin no tenía ganas de hablar con Rachel. Vio cómo miraba en dirección a ésta, se volvía hacia Katherine y negaba con la cabeza enérgicamente.

La profesora pareció reprenderlo y poco después ambos se acercaron a ellas.

**- Allá vamos** - anunció Quinn, cogiendo a su esposa de la mano.

**- Berry** - dijo el profesor Martin, tenso.

**- Jeremy.**

Katherine miró a una y a otro y frunció el cejo.

**- Venga, ¿a qué esperáis? Daos las manos.**

Rachel soltó a Quinn para ofrecerle la mano a su antiguo amigo.

- **Por si sirve de algo, Jeremy, lo siento.**

Quinn miró a su esposa sorprendida.

Al profesor Martin también parecieron pillarlo por sorpresa las disculpas de Rachel. Cambiando el peso de pie, paseó la mirada entre ésta y Quinn.

**- Creo que tengo que felicitaros. Os casasteis el año pasado, ¿no?**

**- Así es** - respondió Quinn -** Gracias, profesor Martin.**

**- Llámame Jeremy.**

**- Sé que estamos en deuda contigo. Nunca lo olvidaré -** confesó Rachel, bajando la voz.

Jeremy dio un paso atrás.

**- Éste no es el momento ni el lugar.**

**- Pues salgamos a hablar al vestíbulo. Venga, Jeremy, fuimos amigos durante años. Sólo trato de disculparme.**

El otro hizo una mueca.

**- De acuerdo. Señoras, si nos disculpan... -** Con una inclinación de cabeza en dirección a Katherine y a Quinn, siguió a Rachel pasillo abajo.

**- Parece que no ha ido mal -** Quinn se volvió hacia Katherine.

- **Ya veremos. Si vuelven sin haber derramado sangre, te daré la razón -** Con los ojos brillantes, añadió traviesa -** ¿Vamos a espiarlas desde la puerta?**

QRQR

Aquella noche durante la cena, Rachel y Quinn no hicieron ningún comentario sobre el embarazo. Seguían decididas a no hacerlo público hasta que estuviera en el segundo trimestre.

(Sin embargo, todo el mundo pudo fijarse en el Volvo todoterreno que Rachel acababa de comprar y que había dejado aparcado en la acera, a la vista de todos. Era fácil sacar conclusiones)

No obstante, mientras Rachel estaba en la cocina preparando café, Katherine volvió sus astutos ojos hacia Quinn dando unos golpecitos en el mantel con un dedo.

**- Estás en estado.**

**- ¿Qué?** - Quinn dejó el vaso en la mesa para que no se le derramara el agua.

**- Es obvio. No tomas vino ni café. Y tu solícita esposa se deshace en atenciones y te trata como si fueras de porcelana, aunque al mismo tiempo no puede ocultar el orgullo cargado de testosterona que le sale por las orejas. No podéis engañarme.**

**- Profesora Picton, yo...**

**- Te he dicho que me llames Katherine.**

**- Katherine, aún no estoy de mucho tiempo. No se lo hemos dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a la familia. Estamos esperando a cumplir los tres meses.**

**- Haces bien. Y en el departamento no tengas prisa por contarlo. Cuanto más tarde lo digas, mejor** - Katherine bebió el vino a sorbitos, perdida en sus pensamientos.

**- Tengo miedo de decirlo.**

La profesora dejó la copa en la mesa.

**- ¿Por qué, si puede saberse?**

Quinn se llevó la mano al vientre.

**- Por varias razones. Tengo miedo de que piensen que no me tomo los estudios en serio. Tengo miedo de que Cecilia se desentienda de mí.**

**- Qué tontería. Cecilia tiene tres hijos. Dos de ellos nacieron mientras era estudiante en Pisa. Siguiente pregunta.**

Quinn la miró con la boca abierta.

**- No tenía ni idea.**

**- La conozco desde hace años. Es una madre trabajadora que trata de sacar tiempo para estar con su familia. Por eso pasan los veranos en Italia, para que los niños puedan estar con sus abuelos. ****Siguiente problema.**

- **Ejem, tengo miedo de que me quiten la beca de investigación.**

**- Las universidades han cambiado mucho últimamente. Hay normas que impiden que los departamentos tomen ese tipo de medidas. Tienes derecho a coger una baja por maternidad. De hecho, si no me equivoco, Harvard tiene un comité de igualdad que velará porque recibas un trato justo. Aunque tu departamento estuviera dirigido por un idiota, que no es el caso, tendría que seguir la normativa. Siguiente problema.**

**- No quiero pedir la baja por maternidad, pero mi ginecóloga dice que debo estar de baja seis semanas tras el nacimiento del bebé. Tengo miedo de perder el semestre.**

**- ¿No quieres pedir la baja por maternidad? ¿Estás loca?**

Cuando Quinn empezó a protestar, Katherine levantó una mano arrugada.

**- Puede que yo sea una solterona, pero te puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme, que si no te ****coges la baja no estarás a la altura ni en los estudios ni con tu bebé. Tienes derecho a esa baja y ****deberías aprovecharla.**

**- ¿No les sentará mal en el departamento?**

**- Puede que alguno de los viejos fósiles proteste, pero si cuentas con el apoyo de tu supervisora, ¿qué más te da? Te aconsejo que hables con Cecilia y le pidas asesoramiento. Ella sabrá lo que tienes que hacer. No permitas que los misóginos te coloquen en una situación imposible.**

Pensativa, Katherine se golpeó la barbilla con un dedo.

**- Siempre estoy dispuesta a echar una mano para luchar contra las injusticias. Si alguien trata de perjudicarte, se las verá conmigo. De hecho, estoy tentada de aceptar la oferta de Greg Matthews de unirme al departamento, sólo para asegurarme de que nadie te ataca.**

Quinn se quedó boquiabierta.

**- ¿De verdad?**

**- He decidido vender la casa de Toronto. Me han ofrecido renovar el contrato con All Souls, en Oxford, pero la verdad es que allí sólo hay unos cuantos tipos a los que tolero lo suficiente como para tomarme una taza de té con ellos. Y eso hace que las comidas se hayan vuelto muy desagradables.**

**- Sería maravilloso tenerte en Harvard.**

**- Sí, cada vez me apetece más -** admitió Katherine con los ojos brillantes -** Aquí es donde está la acción. Además, Greg se ofreció a encargarse de mi biblioteca personalmente. Me tienta mucho aceptar sólo por verlo empaquetar mis libros uno a uno.**

Quinn se echó a reír al imaginarse al distinguido profesor Matthews trasladando la gran biblioteca privada de la profesora Picton con sus propias manos.

**- Me alegro mucho de que Rachel y tú vayáis a tener un hijo. Me traslade o no, espero que me dejéis ser la vieja y excéntrica madrina que le compra regalos extravagantes y le deja comer cosas que no le convienen.**

**- Nada me gustaría más -** Quinn apretó la mano de Katherine justo cuando Rachel volvía con el café.

Rachel se quedó mirando la escena.

- **¿Qué pasa?**

La profesora alzó la copa de vino en dirección a Rachel.

**- Le estaba diciendo a Lucy que acepto el honor de ser la madrina del bebé.**

QRQR

Al acostarse, Quinn le preguntó a Rachel cómo había ido la conversación con el profesor Martin.

Rachel se quedó mirando el techo.

**- Mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque dudo que llegue a perdonarme nunca del todo.**

Quinn le apoyó la cabeza en el pecho.

**- Lo siento.**

**- Cree que le di una puñalada por la espalda, tanto a él como al departamento. Aunque parece que ****haberme casado contigo ha hecho que mejore su opinión de mí. Tal vez cuando se entere de que estamos embarazadas, se calmará un poco más.**

**- ¿Cómo te sientes?**

Se encogió de hombros.

**- Era mi amigo. Siento que nos hayamos distanciado, pero no puedo arrepentirme de lo que hice. Volvería a hacerlo.**

Quinn suspiró.

**- Bueno, el día también ha tenido sus cosas buenas. Me ha gustado ver la reacción de mis ****compañeras cuando has aparecido.**

Los labios de Rachel esbozaron una sonrisa.

**- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo han reaccionado?**

Quinn se tumbó boca abajo.

**- Como si nunca hubieran visto a una profesora que estuviera buena. La verdad es que estabas impresionante, con el jersey de cuello alto.**

**- El jersey de cuello alto siempre tiene ese efecto en la gente.**

**- No, era por la mujer que había debajo. Me he sentido muy orgullosa** - Jugueteó con el borde de la sábana -** Aunque todavía circulan rumores.**

**- ¿Qué rumores? -** Rachel se incorporó un poco para no perder el contacto visual.

**- Zsuzsa me ha dicho que hay rumores de que estoy en Harvard gracias a ti.**

**- Cabrones. Es culpa de Christa.**

**- No del todo. Tomamos decisiones y ahora debemos asumir las consecuencias.**

**- Lo que pasó en realidad y lo que se cuenta no tienen nada que ver.**

**- Tienes razón. Te interesará saber que ahora mismo corren más rumores sobre Christa que sobre nosotras.**

Rachel la miró con curiosidad, pero también con cautela.

**- ¿Sobre Christa? ¿Por qué?**

**- Sean, uno de mis compañeros, tiene un amigo en Columbia. Éste le contó que la habían echado de la universidad. Ningún profesor ha querido examinarla.**

Rachel alzó las cejas.

- **¿De verdad? Cuando estuve en Nueva York, Lucia mencionó que Katherine se había quejado de la actitud de Christa en Oxford. Pero dudo que su expulsión tenga nada que ver con nosotras. Lucia también comentó que su trabajo no estaba a la altura**.

**- Puede que no se llevara bien con los especialistas en Dante de ese departamento. Éstos pueden ser muy susceptibles** - bromeó Quinn, guiñándole un ojo.

**- No sé a qué te refieres** - replicó Rachel, haciéndose la digna.

**- Sean también dice que Christa seguirá sus estudios en Ginebra.**

**- En Ginebra no hay Departamento de Italiano. Forman parte de un consorcio.**

**- Eso es lo que dicen los rumores.**

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

- **Si se hubiera centrado en sus estudios y no se hubiera obsesionado conmigo, probablemente seguiría en Toronto. Sus trabajos iniciales eran buenos. Pero se distrajo con tantas maquinaciones y su rendimiento bajó.**

**Y luego cometió el error garrafal de enfrentarse a Katherine. A Lucia eso no le gustó nada.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Katherine es una de las principales figuras en su campo. Si alguien quiere publicar sobre Dante, o pedir una opinión autorizada, acude a ella. Si respeta tu trabajo, lo dice, pero si no lo hace, también lo dice. Nadie quiere enemistarse con ella por si algún día necesitan su aprobación. Y eso incluye a Lucia y a todos los profesores de su departamento.**

Quinn frunció los labios.

**- No quería destrozarle la vida a Christa. Sólo quería que nos dejara en paz.**

**- No lo hiciste tú; se lo ha hecho ella sola. Tuvo varias oportunidades para rehacer su vida y no las aprovechó. Nadie la obligó a ir a Oxford a boicotear tu conferencia. Y que su trabajo en Columbia ****fuera mediocre no es culpa de nadie más que de ella.**

**- Supongo que tienes razón** - Quinn apoyó la cabeza en la almohada - **El mundo académico es muy extraño.**

**- Sí, se parece a Marte, pero con más sexo.**

Quinn se echó a reír.

**- Me alegro de gustarle a Katherine. No me quiero ni imaginar lo que debe de ser tenerla como enemiga.**

**- Yo tampoco. En cualquier caso, hablaré con Greg Matthews y le pediré que acalle los rumores sobre nosotras.**

**- Si tienes que pedírselo como un favor especial, no lo hagas. Prefiero que lo guardes para otra cosa.**

**- ¿Para qué?**

**- Katherine cree que debo pedir la baja por maternidad. Me ha aconsejado que lo hable con Cecilia.**

Rachel le acarició las cejas con los dedos.

**- ¿Y tú qué quieres hacer?**

**- Tengo que hablar con Cecilia, pero quería esperar a estar de más de tres meses. La mayoría de los abort...** - Al ver la mirada de Rachel, no pudo acabar de pronunciar la palabra -** La mayor parte de los problemas tienen lugar durante el primer trimestre.**

**- Si quieres coger la baja por maternidad, hazlo. Si no quieres, no la pidas. Yo la pediré igualmente. Y tras la baja por maternidad, puedo tomarme el año sabático que me deben. Podría estar en casa con el bebé casi dos años.**

**- ¿No hay ninguna norma que prohíba pedir la baja y tomarse el año sabático tan seguidos?**

**- Es posible -** Rachel le acarició la parte baja de la espalda -** Pero en mi contrato especifiqué que quería tomarme el año sabático dentro de dos años. Fue parte de las condiciones que exigí.**

**- No quiero que malgastes tu año sabático así** - murmuró Quinn.

Rachel le apoyó la mano justo antes de llegar al culo.

**- Pasar tiempo con el bebé no es malgastarlo.**

**- Pero no podrás acabar el libro.**

**- Ya buscaré la manera. Pero aunque no diera con ella, valdría la pena. Habla con Cecilia - **añadió - **a ver qué dice. En cualquier caso, no te preocupes. Te hice unas promesas y voy a cumplirlas.**

Quinn sonrió.

**- Por eso mismo no estoy histérica.**

Rachel la miró fijamente.

**- Bien.**

* * *

><p><strong>Besos hermoso Patito :* :*<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 27<strong>_

_Abril de 2012_

**- Y bien, Lucy. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?** - Cecilia Marinelli hizo pasar a su alumna al despacho, señalando una cómoda silla cercana al escritorio.

La profesora, que no llegaba al metro cincuenta, tenía una melenita oscura y ojos azules, era originaria de Pisa y hablaba inglés con un fuerte acento.

**- He venido a pedirte consejo** - Quinn empezó a retorcerse las manos.

**- Tú dirás** - Cecilia le dirigió una mirada de ánimo.

**- Ejem, voy a tener un bebé.**

**- ¡Felicidades! Eso son buenas noticias, ¿no?** - le preguntó en italiano, con una amplia sonrisa.

Quinn también se pasó al italiano para responder:

**- Sí, muy buenas, pero... daré a luz en septiembre, justo al principio del semestre.**

La profesora se encogió de hombros.

**- Pues pides la baja y vuelves el año que viene.**

**- No quiero quedarme atrás en los estudios, así que he decidido no coger la baja.**

La profesora Marinelli negó con la cabeza.

**- No es muy buena idea. En el tercer año tienes que empezar tu actividad como docente, aparte del curso de lingüística y de otra clase. Y a final del curso tienes los exámenes generales.**

**Si el bebé nace en septiembre, las prácticas docentes y las clases tendrían que atrasarse hasta enero. Y se te juntarían con los exámenes generales. Sería demasiado** - le dijo Cecilia conamabilidad.

**- No me había dado cuenta.**

**- Haz lo que quieras, pero yo te aseguro que me cogería la baja.**

**- ¿De verdad?**

La profesora se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

**- Serían demasiadas cosas juntas en un solo curso. Tus compañeros tendrían ventaja en los exámenes. No puedes permitírtelo.**

**Lo más justo es que te tomes dos semestres de baja; un curso entero. Luego, al volver, haces las prácticas como docente en el primer semestre y los exámenes generales en septiembre del año siguiente.**

**Irás un curso por detrás de los demás, pero no te bajará la media de notas. Además, eres muy buena estudiante. Podrías recuperar esa diferencia cuando escribas la tesis. En todo caso, es mejor ir un año por detrás que darte cuenta a medio curso de que no llegas a todo.**

A Quinn se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando todos sus planes se hicieron añicos. Empezó a buscar soluciones desesperadamente.

**- ¿No hay cursos en verano?**

Cecilia se dio cuenta de su reacción y volvió a cambiar al inglés para responderle:

**- No, lo siento.**

Quinn se estaba retorciendo las manos sobre el regazo.

**- Es que Rachel pensaba pedir la baja por maternidad para que no tuviera que pedirla yo.**

**- ¿Rachel con un bebé? -** Cecilia empezó a reír y a murmurar en italiano.

(Al parecer, la idea de que la Profesora cuidara a un bebé le resultaba muy divertida. En eso no estaba sola)

**- No me lo esperaba. Pero eso demuestra que será una buena madre, ¿no crees? Está muy bien que esté dispuesta a ayudar, pero eso no soluciona los problemas que pueden surgir. No es realista pensar que podrás tener el bebé en octubre y volver a clase al día siguiente. Dios no lo quiera, pero pueden surgir todo tipo de complicaciones tanto antes como después del parto.**

Quinn se encogió al oírlo.

**- Tampoco había pensado en eso.**

Cecilia sonrió, paciente.

-** Precisamente por eso tenemos asesoras, para dar consejos. Personalmente te recomiendo que ****pidas la baja. No perderás la plaza ni la beca de estudios.**

**Si quieres, puedo darte una lista de lecturas para que vayas avanzando en la propuesta de disertación doctoral en tus ratos libres. También podrías adelantar en los otros idiomas, aunque tampoco deberíamos ser demasiado ambiciosas.**

**Y hay otra cosa, pero debes prometerme que lo mantendrás en secreto. El profesor Matthews está esperando para hacer el anuncio formal** - Volvió a pasarse al italiano, como si ese idioma lesdiera más privacidad.

**- Por supuesto** - replicó Quinn, mirando a su tutora con interés.

**- La profesora Picton ha decidido venir a Harvard.**

**- ¿De verdad? Es fantástico** - A Quinn le dio un vuelco de alegría el corazón -** Pero yo pensaba que la plaza fija en estudios sobre Dante te la habían dado a ti.**

**- Así es. Tiene contrato firmado en Oxford por un curso más. Llegará aquí en septiembre del año que viene, justo cuando tú te reincorpores a las clases. No puedo hablar por ella, pero tengo la sensación de que estaría encantada de ser una de las lectoras de tu tesis. Eso sería muy bueno para ti.**

Quinn sonrió mientras mentalmente hacía planes a toda velocidad.

**- Bien** - concluyó Cecilia, volviendo a cambiar de idioma -** No te digo que ser madre y estudiante a la vez vaya a ser fácil, pero puedes hacerlo. Por favor, felicita a Rachel de mi parte. Me alegro mucho por las dos.**

Quinn le dio las gracias y salió del despacho.

QRQR

Cuando llegó a casa a la hora de cenar, Rachel estaba sentada en un taburete en la isla central de la cocina, leyendo atentamente el periódico.

Al verla, lo soltó inmediatamente.

**- Hola, preciosa. ¿Cómo ha ido el día?**

**- No ha ido mal del todo** - respondió Quinn, dejando el maletín en el suelo y sentándose a su lado.

**- ¿Qué pasa?** - preguntó Rachel, sujetándola por la nuca con suavidad y acercándola para besarla - **¿Te encuentras mal?**

**- No. Tengo noticias buenas y malas.**

La expresión de Rachel se ensombreció.

**- Empieza por las malas.**

**- La profesora Marinelli cree que debo pedir la baja por maternidad.**

**- ¿Por qué piensa eso?**

**- Como el bebé nacerá en septiembre, no cree que pueda seguir el programa del primer semestre. **

**Y tal como está distribuido el programa general, sería demasiado exigente tratar de juntarlo todo en el segundo semestre. Por eso me recomienda que me salte un año entero.**

Rachel se frotó la barbilla.

**- Había olvidado lo exigente que es el tercer año. ¿Qué piensas hacer?**

**- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Tendré que pedir la baja por maternidad** - Apoyó los codos en la encimera.

**- Lucy, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Si quieres volver a las clases después del parto, ya buscaremos la manera de hacerlo funcionar. No hace falta que te matricules en todas las asignaturas hasta que te pongas al día.**

**- A los profesores no les gusta que los alumnos se apunten a unas asignaturas y a otras no.**

**- No, no les gusta, pero estoy segura de que en este caso lo permitirían.**

**- Pero luego tendría que ponerme al día de las que me faltan y preparar los exámenes generales al mismo tiempo.**

**- Es verdad, pero si es lo que quieres hacer, buscaremos la manera. Que a Cecilia le parezca difícil no quiere decir que no sea posible. Sabes que te ayudaré en todo lo que haga falta. Lo lograré, te lo prometo.**

Quinn se volvió hacia Rachel. Su mirada era franca y llena de calidez.

**- ¿Tú lo lograrás?**

**- Lo lograremos. Pero no tengas miedo. No pienso decirte lo que tienes que hacer. La decisión es tuya. Tú decide y yo hablaré con Greg si hace falta.**

**- No, ya hablaré yo con él. Pero...**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Aún no te he contado las buenas noticias. Cecilia me ha confirmado que Katherine vendrá a Harvard.**

**- ¿Qué? -** Rachel se quedó tan sorprendida como ella -** La semana pasada me envió un email y no me dijo nada.**

**- Al parecer, seguirá en Oxford un año más, pero luego vendrá como profesora visitante. Ésa es otra de las razones por las que Cecilia me ha recomendado esperar. Katherine llegará cuando acabe mi baja.**

**- Es genial.**

**- Lo es, pero... -** Quinn negó con la cabeza - **No quiero pedir la baja por maternidad, pero tengo miedo de suspender los exámenes generales si no lo hago.**

**- No suspenderás.**

**- Pero no estaré en plena forma.**

**- Pues tendrás que recuperarla. Rebecca y yo estaremos aquí defendiendo el fuerte. Tú podrás estudiar para los exámenes y hacer lo que tengas que hacer.**

**- Es que también querré hacer de madre** - susurró -** No quiero ignorar al bebé.**

**- Estoy segura de que encontraremos el punto de equilibrio** - Le dio un beso en la cabeza antes de dirigirse a la nevera. Sacó una botella de gingerale y se lo sirvió en un vaso con hielo -** No hace** **falta que tomes una decisión ahora. Puedes matricularte y si luego ves que no puedes, lo dejas para el** **año que viene.**

**- No quiero matricularme y luego dejar el curso a medias. Ni quiero arriesgarme a suspender los** **exámenes** - Volviéndose hacia Rachel con expresión preocupada, añadió -** No quiero ser una madre que** **nunca está en casa, como Judy.**

**- No serás como ella** - Rachel bajó la vista hacia la encimera de mármol y dibujó encima con el dedo.

**- La verdad es que no sé qué haremos cuando llegue el bebé. Lo único que tengo claro es que pediré la baja.**

**- Cecilia me dijo que podría darme una lista de lecturas para ir preparando la disertación doctoral. Podría avanzar por ahí durante la baja. O dedicarme a los otros idiomas.**

Rachel levantó la cabeza.

**- Estoy segura de que el bebé estará encantado de aprender más sobre Dante y también de poder decir palabrotas en más idiomas aparte del alemán.**

Quinn se echó a reír y la abrazó por la cintura.

**- No quiero perderme los primeros meses contigo y nuestro hijo. A saber qué travesuras haríais en mi ausencia.**

- **Oh, te aseguro que muchas** - Le guiñó un ojo - **Y hay una elevada probabilidad de que también hubiera diabluras y mucha jarana. Regularmente.**

**- ¿Y si el bebé o tú me necesitáis?**

La expresión de Rachel se volvió solemne.

**- Por supuesto que te necesitaremos. Pero si no estás, nos espabilaremos igualmente** - Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad con el dorso de los dedos -** Si coges la baja, podríamos pasar una** **temporada en Umbría.**

**- ¿De verdad?**

**- O en Oxford, París o Barcelona. Donde tú quieras.**

**- ¿En Selinsgrove?**

Rachel se echó hacia atrás.

**- ¿De todas las ciudades del mundo, tú quieres ir a Selinsgrove?**

**- Es donde está tu familia. Y la mía. Me gustaría estar cerca de Diane. Puede darme consejos y podemos quedar para que los niños jueguen.**

**- O podríamos hablar con ella por videoconferencia desde Europa.**

**- El huerto está allí.**

Rachel le recorrió el labio inferior con el pulgar y suspiró.

**- Sí, el huerto está allí.**

**- Probaré a matricularme para el curso que viene y si no me veo capaz de volver a clase después de que nazca el bebé, dejaré las clases. Cogeré la baja y me dedicaré a preparar los exámenes generales desde casa. Así no iré tan atrasada.**

**- Me parece un buen plan. Para entonces, Katherine ya estará aquí.**

**- Me gustaría que el bebé naciera en el hospital Mount Auburn. Después ya decidiremos adónde queremos ir. No me apetece meter a un niño tan pequeño en un vuelo transatlántico.**

**- Hum, no había pensado en ello.**

Quinn se rodeó la cintura con las manos.

**- Hay muchas cosas en las que no hemos pensado.**

**- Ah, pero tengo un libro** - Rachel alargó el brazo para hacerse con el ejemplar de _Qué esperar cuando estás esperando_ que tenía cerca.

**- Marca la parte en que hablan de vuelos transatlánticos y de escribir un libro sobre la idea de infierno de Dante mientras se cuida de un bebé. Luego la leeré **- le dijo Quinn.

**- Muy graciosa, señora Berry** - Volvió a dejar el libro.

Quinn se acercó a Rachel hasta que quedaron pegados.

**- Aunque si fuéramos a Europa, podríamos visitar algún museo.**

**- No lo dudes.**

**- Y podríamos bailar el tango vertical contra alguna pared.**

**- Si queremos volver a bailar el tango en un museo, tendríamos que llevarnos a Rebecca con nosotras** - le recordó Rachel, presionándole la boca abierta contra el cuello.

**- Los museos ya no son tan complacientes como antes.**

Rachel la miró con los ojos brillantes.

**- Excepto nuestra última visita a los Uffizi.**

Quinn se ruborizó.

**- Eso es lo que quiero para nuestro próximo aniversario.**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Un museo?** - Rachel sonrió irónica.

**- No, un tango contra la pared.**

**- ¿Quieres que vayamos al Louvre la próxima vez?**

Quinn sintió que se encendía por dentro.

**- Suena prometedor.**

Rachel le acarició el cuello con los labios.

**- Tenemos un montón de cosas buenas y prometedoras por delante, señora Berry. Pero creo que ahora mismo lo que deberíamos hacer es leer ese libro.**

QRQR

_Selinsgrove, Pensilvania_

**- Estás ¿qué?**

A Santana se le escurrió el montón de platos que llevaba. Por suerte fueron a parar a la encimera.

Se quedó mirando boquiabierta a su amiga.

Rachel rodeaba los hombros de su esposa con el brazo. Estaban de pie, en medio de la cocina de los López. Scott, Tammy y Alex estaban sentados en los taburetes, mientras Leroy y Aaron hablaban cerca de los fogones.

**- Estoy embarazada **- repitió Quinn, con la mirada clavada en su amiga y cuñada.

En la habitación se hizo el silencio.

**- Pe... pero no sabía que lo estuvierais intentando **- balbuceó Santana -** Pensaba que queríais esperar.**

**- Las noticias fueron inesperadas, pero bienvenidas **- dijo Rachel, dándole un beso a Quinn en la sien.

**- Son espléndidas noticias, Quinn. ¿Para cuándo lo esperas? **- intervino Tammy.

**- Para septiembre **- Posó la mano en su vientre ligeramente curvado -** Anoche se lo contamos a mi padre, a Diane y al tío Jack.**

**- Creo que esto se merece unos puros. Estoy muy orgulloso de las dos **- Leroy le estrechó la mano a Rachel y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda antes de besar a Quinn en la mejilla - **Será** **divertido tener otro bebé correteando por aquí. Alex y Russel Jr. tendrán otro amiguito para jugar.**

**- Exacto -** Tammy fue la siguiente en abrazar a Quinn, seguida de Jesse.

Quinn miró a Santana, insegura.

**- ¿San?**

**- Yo... **- Cerró la boca de golpe. Parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

Aaron le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y le susurró algo al oído.

**- Me alegro por ti** - logró decir finalmente Santana. Al cabo de un momento, abrazó a Quinn y a Rachel a la vez -** De verdad. Me alegro por los dos.**

A Quinn los ojos empezaron a llenársele de lágrimas.

**- Creo que deberíamos dejar a las chicas a solas un momento. ¿No dan ningún partido en la tele? **- Con el pulgar, Aaron señaló el salón, donde estaba el gran televisor de plasma.

Tammy, Alex Rachel y los hombres se retiraron rápidamente, dejando a las dos cuñadas solas.

**- ¡Menuda sorpresa! -** Santana se sentó en uno de los taburetes -** ¿Fue un accidente?**

Quinn se mordió el labio.

**- Rachel no quiere que usemos la palabra **_**«accidente».**_** No quiere que el bebé crezca pensando que no era deseado.**

**- ¡Claro que no!** - exclamó Santana, horrorizada - **Ni se me había ocurrido verlo así. Lo siento.**

**- Pero... ejem... es evidente que fue algo inesperado, porque teníamos previsto esperar.**

Su cuñada la miró fijamente.

**- Menudo susto, ¿no? ¿Estás bien?**

**- Al principio no, pero Rachel se ha portado maravillosamente. Está encantada y es difícil no contagiarse de su entusiasmo.**

**Rebecca se ha instalado en casa y nos ayudará con el bebé. Cogeré una baja parcial por maternidad y Rachel hará lo mismo.**

Santana reprimió la risa mientras apoyaba un antebrazo en la encimera.

**- ¿Mi hermana cogerá una baja por maternidad? Lo creeré cuando lo vea.**

**- Bueno, puede hacerlo y quiere hacerlo. También podría tomarse un año sabático, pero se lo guarda para más adelante** - Se sentó a la izquierda de su amiga - **Habíamos pensado que podríamos venir a pasar una temporada aquí cuando nazca el bebé.**

**- A papá le encantaría** - dijo Santana, emocionada - **¿Se lo habéis dicho ya?**

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

**- Esperábamos a daros la noticia a todos** - Mirando hacia el salón, añadió -** Probablemente Rachel se lo esté pidiendo ahora.**

**- Papá le dirá que sí. ¿Vendrá Rebecca también?**

**- No lo había pensado. Supongo que sería ridículo que tres personas se ocuparan de un bebé.**

Santana se la quedó mirando.

**- No tienes mucha experiencia en bebés, ¿no? Te irá muy bien que Rebecca se ocupe de la casa y cocine para todos** - Se miró las uñas - **Y podrás quejarte con Diane de lo duro que es ser madre. Nosotros vendremos a pasar los fines de semana. El bebé crecerá rodeado de su familia.**

**- Sí, ésa era la idea. Siento que haya llegado en este momento. Sé que vosotros lo estáis intentando y me siento tan...**

- **No **- la interrumpió Santana con una sonrisa forzada -** Me alegro por ti. Y voy a ser la mejor tía del mundo. Espero que algún día tú puedas ser la tía de mis hijos.**

**- Yo también -** Quinn sonrió, pero por dentro se le retorcieron las entrañas sintiendo el dolor de su amiga.

QRQR

Esa noche, de pie en medio del antiguo dormitorio de su esposa, que seguía decorado con los trofeos y premios de su infancia, Aaron abrazaba a Santana, que lloraba entre sus brazos. Se sentía impotente.

**- San **- susurró, acariciándole la espalda.

**- Es tan injusto **- logró decir ella, agarrándole la camisa con fuerza - **¡Ni siquiera lo querían! Quinnie quería esperar a acabar los estudios. No me lo puedo creer.**

Su marido no sabía qué decir. Cuando Quinn anunció la buena noticia había sentido una punzada de envidia, pero no era nada parecido a lo que sentía Santana. Tras un año tratando de quedarse embarazada, estaba al borde de la depresión.

No quería que se obsesionara con las injusticias de la vida ni otras cuestiones existenciales de difícil respuesta.

**- Sé que estás disgustada, pero tienes que calmarte un poco.**

**- Quiero a mi madre **- Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Aaron -** Ella sabría qué hacer.**

**- Sabes que adoraba a Gloria, pero ni siquiera ella podía hacer milagros.**

**- Pero me daría consejos. Y no volveré a verla nunca **- Una nueva tanda de sollozos se escaparon del pecho de la joven.

**- Sabes que eso no es verdad** - susurró él, acariciándole la espalda una vez más - **Ha sido una sorpresa, pero tenemos que superarlo. La gente va a seguir teniendo niños. ¿No querrás que esto se interponga en tu amistad con Quinn?**

**- No lo hará.**

**- Buena chica. Así que nada de lágrimas mañana** - Se apartó un poco y la miró preocupado.

**- Puedo hacerlo. Antes me he ganado un Oscar. Me habría echado a llorar en cuanto lo han anunciado.**

**- No quiero que actúes, Santana. Quiero verte bien porque estés bien.**

**- Pero es que no estoy bien** - replicó ella, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

**- También quería hablarte de eso** - Aaron se sentó a su lado -** En vez de centrarnos tanto en lo que no tenemos, me gustaría que empezáramos a valorar lo que tenemos. Tenemos trabajo, una bonita casa, tenemos...**

**- Tenemos tratamientos de fertilidad que no están funcionando** - Santana maldijo entre dientes.

**- Hay otras opciones; ya lo hemos hablado.**

**- No quiero rendirme todavía.**

**- No hace falta que nos rindamos, pero podríamos tomarnos un descanso para relajarnos un poco.**

**- ¿Un descanso?** - Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

**- Dejemos el tratamiento y olvidémonos de tener niños por una temporada.**

Santana se cruzó de brazos.

**- No.**

Él le cogió una mano.

**- Creo que la presión te está afectando.**

**- Puedo soportarlo.**

**- No, cariño, no puedes. Te conozco bien y por eso te digo que necesitas un descanso. Los dos lo necesitamos.**

**- El tratamiento de fertilidad dura un año. No podemos parar ahora -** La barbilla de Santana empezó a temblar.

**- Sí podemos -** Aaron le rozó los labios con los suyos -** Iremos al médico cuando volvamos a Filadelfia. Y luego nos tomaremos unas largas vacaciones. Rachel me dijo que nos dejan su casa de Italia. Necesitamos un descanso para volver a ser una pareja normal.**

**- ¿Y si esto no es temporal? ¿Y si nunca podemos...?**

**- Si fuera así, buscaríamos otras alternativas** - La abrazó -** Y tengamos o no un bebé, nos tenemos el uno al otro. Algo es algo, ¿no crees?**

Ella asintió.

**- Tenemos que cuidarnos el uno al otro. Y si permito que sigas por este camino, no te estaré cuidando como te mereces.**

**- Me siento una fracasada.**

**- No lo eres -** susurró él - **Eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido. Me encantaría formar una familia contigo, pero no a cualquier precio. Si tengo que verte sufrir así, paso. Lo siento, pero así no quiero hijos.**

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

**- Pensaba que era importante para ti.**

**- Lo es, pero tú lo eres más. Tú eres lo más importante y siempre lo serás** - Le apretó el hombro **- Quiero recuperar a la mujer con la que me casé. Una vez que lo hayamos conseguido, podemos**

**volver a hablar de niños si quieres. ¿De acuerdo?**

Santana permaneció en silencio mientras asimilaba lo que Aaron le estaba proponiendo. De pronto, sintió como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que podía respirar libremente.

**- De acuerdo.**

**- Te quiero** - musitó él, abrazándola.

QRQR

Al otro extremo del pasillo, Quinn apoyó la cadera en la encimera del lavabo mientras observaba a su esposa lavarse los dientes.

**- Tu padre está orgulloso de nosotras porque vamos a tener un bebé.**

Rachel asintió sin dejar de cepillarse los dientes.

**- Eso quiere decir que está orgulloso de que hayamos practicado sexo y de que me hayas fecundado. ¿Crees que hacen camisetas que expresen esos sentimientos?**

Rachel se atragantó y escupió en el lavabo.

**- ¿Estás bien? -** preguntó Quinn, solícita, dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda -** ¿Puedes hablar?**

Respondió volviendo a escupir antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas.

**- ¿Camisetas?** - repitió, apoyándose en el mármol -** ¿De dónde sacas estas ideas?**

**- No lo digo yo, ha sido tu padre. Creo que nadie me había dicho antes que estaba orgulloso de mí por haberme acostado con alguien. Mi padre dijo que se alegraba, no que estuviera orgulloso.**

Rachel dejó el cepillo en el soporte.

**- Yo también lo estoy.**

Se miraron en silencio.

**- Sí que lo estás** - Quinn sonrió -** El tío Jack pareció alegrarse pero estaba muy raro.**

**- ¿Qué dijo?**

**- No es tanto por lo que dijo. Me felicitó, pero no dejó pasar la oportunidad para darme un sermón.**

Rachel alzó las cejas.

**- ¿Sobre qué?**

**- Sobre la necesidad de protegerme, a mí y al bebé. Le aseguré que estábamos perfectamente, pero entonces me preguntó qué hacías tú para protegernos.**

**- ¿Y qué le dijiste?**

**- Que estabas pendiente de todo lo que necesitaba y me acompañabas a todas las visitas con el médico. Él murmuró que no era suficiente.**

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- ¿Le dijiste algo más?**

**- Le pregunté qué le preocupaba, pero entonces se cerró en banda. ¿Crees que puede tener algo que ver con Simon y Natalie?**

**- Lo dudo. Si hubiera alguna novedad, nos habría avisado.**

**- Supongo -** admitió Quinn, sacudiendo la cabeza -** Me prometió que nos protegería a distancia y yo le dije que se lo agradecía. Ha sido una conversación muy extraña.**

**- Tu tío Jack es una persona peculiar. Tal vez quiera darle una paliza a Greg Matthews para asegurarse de que te dé una baja por maternidad.**

**- El profesor Matthews ya la ha autorizado. No necesito la ayuda del tío Jack para eso -** Con una sonrisa, Quinn salió del cuarto de baño.

Se acercó a la ventana y contempló el cielo sin estrellas.

Rachel vio su cuerpo silueteado bajo la tela del camisón antiguo de hilo blanco: las piernas, las caderas y su culo redondeado. Apagó la luz y se plantó tras ella. Le apartó el pelo de la nuca con sus hábiles dedos.

**- La conversación con mi hermana no ha debido de ser fácil. Aunque pensaba que se lo tomaría peor.**

Rachel entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y apoyó las manos unidas de ambas encima de donde crecía su bebé.

**- Aaron y Santana llevan tanto tiempo intentándolo y ahora llegamos nosotras y ¡boom! ¡Sorpresa: estamos embarazadas!**

Rachel se echó a reír y le apoyó la barbilla en el hombro.

**- No fue exactamente así. Hubo intervención divina.**

**- ¿De verdad lo crees?**

**- ¿Tú no?** - Rachel se tensó.

**- Sí, lo creo, pero me siento culpable. Me parece injusto** - susurró Quinn.

- **Tal vez deberíamos esforzarnos más en apoyarlos. Esto tiene que ser muy duro para ellos -** Besándole la nuca, Rachel la abrazó con más fuerza -** ¿Le has contado alguna vez a Santana cómo nos** **conocimos?**

**- No. Era un recuerdo demasiado precioso y, a la vez, demasiado doloroso.**

**- ¿Y ahora?**

**- Tampoco. Me gusta que sea nuestro secreto. Tu familia es genial, pero no creo que lo entendieran. Y mi padre te perseguiría con una escopeta.**

**- Ya veo.**

Rachel le acarició la nuca suavemente hasta que ella se encogió.

**- Lo siento** - murmuró Rachel - **Me había olvidado de la cicatriz.**

**- No pasa nada. Me has pillado por sorpresa.**

Volvió a acariciarle la nuca, esa vez con cuidado de evitar la cicatriz causada por su madre.

**- Judy era una buena madre a veces, cuando no bebía y no había ningún hombre en casa - **Quinn tragó saliva con dificultad -** Me llevaba al zoo o hacíamos picnics. Me dejaba ponerme su ropa y me peinaba. Me lo pasaba muy bien.**

Rachel dejó de acariciarla y permaneció unos instantes en silencio.

**- Yo también tengo algunos buenos recuerdos de mi madre. Siento que Judy te hiciera daño. Ojalá pudiera borrar esas cosas de tu vida.**

**- No entiendo por qué se molestaba en ser amable a veces si luego siempre volvía a maltratarme.**

Rachel volvió a acariciarle el pelo.

**- Yo sí que lo entiendo. Es típico de los maltratadores. Tratan mal a sus víctimas, pero siempre alternan esos maltratos con períodos de amabilidad. Así la víctima se queda a su lado, esperando a que vuelva esa amabilidad. Pero cuando lo hace, dura poco. Sé lo que se siente. Por desgracia.**

Quinn se volvió hacia Rachel.

**- Hemos superado muchas cosas.**

**- Sí.**

**- Lo que pasó con Simon ya no me atormenta. Siento que hemos pasado página.**

Rachel maldijo entre dientes.

**- Ese hijo de puta tiene suerte de que su poderosa familia lo proteja. Todavía tengo ganas de ****darle una buena lección. Y a su novia también. A tu tío Jack no le hizo gracia que los dejáramos ****escapar tan fácilmente.**

Quinn le puso una mano en el pecho.

- **Todo eso está superado. Simon va a casarse y Jack dijo que Natalie se ha ido a vivir a California.**

**- Cuanto más lejos, mejor.**

**- No sé si seré una buena madre, pero, desde luego, sé lo que no tengo que hacer.**

Rachel le acarició el vientre por encima del camisón.

**- Para ser una buena madre hay que ser buena persona. Y tú eres la mejor persona que conozco **- La besó con delicadeza - **Al estar aquí, en esta casa, recuerdo cómo era la vida con mis padres. Podemos tener un hogar como el suyo, lleno de amor y alegría. Dios ha sido espléndido con nosotras. Nos ha llenado de amor y bendiciones** - dijo con un hilo de voz.

**- Me alegro mucho de no haber tenido que pasar por esto sola.**

**- Yo también.**

Cogiéndola de la mano, Rachel la llevó a la cama.

QRQR

_Durham, Carolina del Norte_

April Hudson entró en su bloque de pisos un lunes por la tarde y se detuvo a recoger el correo. Acababa de regresar de un fin de semana romántico en los Hamptons con su prometido, Simon Talbot.

Suspiró al acordarse de él. Era alto, rubio y muy guapo. Era listo y pertenecía a una buena familia. Y las cosas que le hacía…

Los Hamptons eran un lugar con un gran valor sentimental para los dos. Era donde ella le había entregado su virginidad y donde él le había pedido que se casaran.

(No el mismo fin de semana, se entiende)

Mientras revisaba el correo, su mente era un feliz remolino de planes de boda y de recuerdos del fin de semana. Simon la había tratado muy bien. Y ya no se sentía culpable por acostarse con él, porque iban a casarse. Se despertaría a su lado cada mañana, para siempre.

(Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en el ex marine de Filadelfia que estaba sentado en un coche oscuro al otro lado de la calle, observándola mientras recogía las cartas. Desde luego, no tenía ni idea de que el ex militar se estaba asegurando de que nadie perjudicara a su sobrina ni al hijo que ésta iba a tener)

Al fondo del buzón encontró un sobre manila. Llevaba su nombre, pero no dirección, ni sello, ni remitente. Sorprendida, entró en el ascensor para subir a su piso. Una vez allá, cerró la puerta, soltó el equipaje y se dejó caer en el sofá de un salto.

Abrió el sobre y se sorprendió al ver que contenía un montón de fotos de gran tamaño, en blanco y negro. Todas estaban fechadas el 27 de septiembre de 2011.

Empezó a notar un extraño zumbido en los oídos, así como el ruido de las llaves, que se le habían caído al suelo.

En las fotos se veían dos cuerpos entrelazados en una cama. La identidad del hombre era inconfundible. Era el cuerpo de Simon, sus posturas, su técnica.

Pero la mujer que estaba con él no parecía una mujer. Era muy joven, más bien parecía una adolescente.

Y las cosas que estaban haciendo…

April se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras un grito angustiado escapaba de sus labios.

QRQR

_Washington, D. C._

Esa tarde, Simon Talbot llamó a la puerta de la oficina de su padre en la casa familiar de Georgetown. Robert, el director de campaña de su padre, lo había ido a buscar y le había ordenado que volviera a casa inmediatamente.

No tenía ni idea de qué podía ser tan urgente. Aquella mañana se había despedido de April tras pasar un fin de semana tranquilo pero muy activo sexualmente. El fin de semana siguiente tenía previsto sorprenderla volando a Durham. Pronto acabaría el semestre y la ayudaría a trasladar sus cosas y su vida al apartamento de Washington, a su lado, donde tenía que estar.

**- Adelante** - dijo el senador.

Simon abrió la puerta y se acercó a la silla situada frente al escritorio de su padre.

**- No te molestes en sentarte. Esto no nos llevará mucho tiempo** - lo interrumpió el hombre, malhumorado y seco como siempre -** ¿Has visto esto? -** Dejó caer un montón de fotografías, que se desparramaron por la mesa.

Simon miró la foto que le quedaba más cerca. Cogiéndola, la examinó y palideció inmediatamente.

**- ¿Y bien? ¿Las habías visto antes?** - repitió su padre, iracundo, elevando el tono de voz y dando un sonoro puñetazo en la mesa.

**- No -** Simon volvió a dejar la foto en la mesa, lentamente, mientras un escalofrío de miedo le recorría la espalda.

**- Eres tú, ¿no?**

**- Ah...**

**- ¡No me mientas! ¿Eres tú?**

**- Sí **- Simon sintió una opresión en el pecho que le dificultaba respirar.

**- ¿Sacaste tú las fotos?**

**- No, papá, te lo juro. No tengo ni idea de quién las hizo.**

Su padre maldijo en voz alta.

**- Éstas son copias. ¿Tienes idea de cómo han llegado a mis manos?**

Él negó con la cabeza.

**- Me las ha dado el senador Hudson. Alguien le envió los originales a tu novia. Ella se lo contó a su padre, quien hizo copias y me las envió.**

La opresión del pecho de Simon empeoró.

**- ¿April las ha visto?**

**- Sí. Se puso histérica. Su madre ha tenido que ir a Durham para estar con ella. Ha tenido que llevarla al hospital.**

**- ¿A qué hospital? ¿Cómo se encuentra?**

**- ¡Céntrate en el problema, chico, por el amor de Dios! ¿Tienes idea de lo que esto significa para la campaña?**

Simon apretó los puños.

**- ¿No puedes olvidarte de la campaña ni por un minuto? ¿Sabes si April hizo alguna tontería?¿En qué hospital está?**

**- Tenemos suerte de que los Hudson no estén interesados en hacernos chantaje. Lo único que quieren es que te alejes de su hija y la dejes en paz. La boda se ha cancelado, obviamente. ****Mañana harán el anuncio oficial.**

Simon se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y marcó una tecla. Se llevó el teléfono al oído, pero poco después un mensaje grabado le hizo saber que ese número ya no estaba en servicio.

**- Papá, puedo explicarlo. Déjame que hable con April. No es lo que ella piensa.**

**- ¡Ni se te ocurra!** - bramó su padre -** Robert ha reconocido a la chica que sale en las fotos. Era una becaria que aún estaba en el instituto y que hizo prácticas en mi oficina. ¿Es que no te das cuenta del daño que has causado? ¿Cómo has podido ser tan imbécil?**

**- Pero de esto hace un año. La fecha está mal. Te juro que a April le he sido fiel. La amo.**

**- ¿La amas?** - se burló su padre -** Pero no dejaste a tu puta pelirroja.**

Simon dio un paso adelante.

**- No es verdad. Rompí con ella. Lo digo en serio, papá. April es distinta a las demás.**

El senador movió la mano en el aire como si estuviera espantando una mosca.

**- Es demasiado tarde. Ella ya no quiere saber nada de ti. Y no me extraña. La chica de las fotos tenía diecisiete años y trabajaba para mí. Te acostaste con ella y la incitaste a beber y a consumir drogas. ¡Y todo está registrado en esas jodidas fotos!** - Barrió la superficie de la mesa con el brazo,lanzándolo todo por los aires: fotos, bolígrafos y papeles.

**- Papá, te juro que puedo arreglarlo. Déjame hablar con April.**

**- No** - El senador se levantó, fulminando a su hijo con la mirada -** Los Hudson quieren que la dejes en paz y eso es exactamente lo que vas a hacer.**

**- Pero, papá, yo...**

**- ¡Haz lo que te mandan por una vez en la vida!** - vociferó el hombre.

Simon agarró un jinete de bronce que había sobre la mesa y lo lanzó contra la pared.

**- ¡Eres tú el que nunca me escuchas!** - exclamó -** Te pasas la puta vida gritando y dando órdenes, pero nunca escuchas. Así que jódete. Que se joda la campaña y la familia. Lo único que me ha importado en la vida es April y no pienso perderla.**

Con esas palabras, salió del despacho dando un portazo.

QRQR

Sentado en la comisaría de Durham, Simon pensaba que era una amarga ironía.

(Ya que, a diferencia de Rachel, Simon no conocía el auténtico significado de la palabra _«ironía»_)

Había intentado hablar con April en repetidas ocasiones, pero sin éxito. Le había enviado flores y cartas, pero se las habían devuelto todas sin abrir. Le escribió emails, pero ella le bloqueó el acceso a su cuenta.

Luego probó a esperarla a la puerta de su casa, pero lo único que consiguió fue que lo arrestaran. Ahora estaba sentado en una comisaría de policía, esperando enterarse de si habían interpuesto cargos contra él. No tenía abogado y sabía que esta vez no podía contar con la ayuda de su padre.

Su último arresto —tras el asalto a Quinn— había sido merecido. La furia se había adueñado de él y había querido hacerla sufrir. Pero con April había actuado movido por el amor. Su única esperanza en esos momentos era aceptar el arresto y declararse culpable. Tal vez más adelante pudiese arreglar las cosas. Tal vez April o su madre, que era una mujer amable y compasiva, le concedieran cinco minutos para explicarse.

No sabía quién le había hecho esas fotos. No le había contado a Natalie ese encuentro, aunque ella había estado en esa habitación de hotel otras veces. Tal vez había contratado a alguien para que lo espiara.

Pero estaba convencido de que había sido Natalie la que se las había enviado a April. Era la única que ganaba algo rompiendo el compromiso de Simon. De un solo golpe, lo había perjudicado a él, a April y a la campaña de su padre. Y la conocía. Era una zorra vengativa, muy capaz de hacer algo así.

Así que, mientras esperaba a que pasara el tiempo para volver a acercarse a April y hacer las paces con ella, le haría una visita a Natalie en Sacramento.

Con estas ideas en la cabeza, Simon esperaba que le comunicaran su destino legal. No tenía ni idea de que Jack Fabray estaba sentado en su oscuro Oldsmobile a la puerta de la comisaría, pensando en su sobrina embarazada y sonriendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Besos hermoso y tierno Patito xoxo :*<strong>

**Gracias por leer y comentar**

**Les cuento que solo quedan tres capítulos para que finalice esta historia :(**


	29. Chapter 29

**Antes de que se adentren en el capitulo, quiero comentarles y preguntarles algo, sé que deben estar cansada de que empiecen una adaptación de "cincuenta sombras" y la dejen colgada.**

**Les comento esto porque volvieron a pedirme que la haga. Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en hacerlo, pero me gustaría saber que si la hago la leerán. ****Me gustaría que ustedes decidan si quieren eso. **

**Asi que si a mas de once personas les gusta la idea, entonces lo hago, pero tendré en cuenta solo tres review anónimos (no se vale que una misma persona me mande muchos XD) y además será G!P Quinn, ya que las dos anteriores eran asi, no lo voy cambiar. Y aclaro que por mas que algunas de esas autoras decida continuarla, yo no dejare de hacerlo. Espero sus comentarios.**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 28<strong>_

_Cambridge, Massachusetts_

Cuando Quinn dejó por fin de sufrir mareos matutinos, desarrolló una extraña obsesión con la comida tailandesa. Su restaurante tailandés favorito estaba cerca de su antiguo apartamento en Cambridge. Insistía en que la comida de ese restaurante era la única que calmaba sus antojos, así que Rachel o Rebecca se aseguraban de encargar comida para llevar casi a diario.

A juzgar por la dieta de su esposa, Rachel empezó a sospechar que el setenta y cinco por ciento de su masa corporal (y de la del bebé) estaban compuestas por rollitos de primavera. Así que dejaron de referirse a él (o ella) como Ralph. Rachel, Rebecca y, poco después, Quinn empezaron a llamarlo Rollito de primavera.

A finales de abril, las Berry volvieron al hospital Mount Auburn para una nueva ecografía. Esperaban poder saber el sexo del bebé.

- **Rollito de primavera es un niño** - susurró Quinn, tratando de ignorar las molestias que le provocaba la vejiga, que estaba a punto de explotar.

**- No** - replicó Rachel con una sonrisa -** Confía en mí. Conozco bien a las mujeres y este bebé es niña, no me cabe duda.**

Quinn no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

Cuando la técnica que iba a realizarle la ecografía dijo su nombre, Quinn apretó la mano de su esposa antes de seguirla a la sala de ultrasonidos, sola.

(A esas alturas Rachel ya sabía que no servía de nada discutir con el personal del hospital)

**- ¿Quiere saber el sexo del bebé? -** le preguntó la mujer, dejando una batita sobre la camilla.

**- Oh, sí, desde luego. Estamos deseando saberlo.**

**- Por supuesto. La dejo un momento para que se cambie. En seguida vuelvo. Me llamo Amelia **- Y con una sonrisa, salió para que Quinn se cambiara.

Minutos después, su redondeado vientre estaba cubierto por un gel pegajoso. Cuando la pantalla empezó a ofrecer imágenes, Quinn no podía apartar los ojos. Éstas cambiaban rápidamente y lo único que distinguía con claridad era la cabeza o el cuerpo. El pobre Rollito de primavera parecía un extraterrestre.

**- Tenemos suerte -** dijo Amelia, tocando varios botones para capturar imágenes -** El bebé está bien colocado y podemos echarle un buen vistazo.**

Quinn suspiró aliviada. Estaba muy nerviosa.

**- Tomaré unas cuantas imágenes más y luego avisaremos a su esposa, ¿de acuerdo?**

**- Gracias.**

Poco después, la mujer fue en busca de Rachel. Cuando entró en la habitación, se acercó rápidamente a Quinn, le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

**- ¿Y bien?** - preguntó, volviéndose hacia la técnica, que se había vuelto a sentar frente a la pantalla.

**- El bebé se está desarrollando correctamente. Todo está bien** - respondió la técnica, señalando la pantalla - **Felicidades, van a tener una niña.**

Una amplia sonrisa de felicidad apareció en la cara de Rachel.

Los ojos de Quinn se llenaron de lágrimas y se cubrió la boca con la mano como si estuviera muy sorprendida.

**- Te lo dije, mamá. Conozco a las mujeres **- bromeó Rachel, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**- Vamos a tener una niña **- repitió Quinn.

**- ¿Te parece bien? **- preguntó Rachel, preocupada.

**- Me parece perfecto - **susurró Quinn.

QRQR

Rachel hizo copias de las ecografías y las enmarcó, pero resistió la tentación de colocarlas fuera de la intimidad del dormitorio y del estudio.

**- Ahora que sabemos que Rollito de primavera es una niña, podríamos empezar a prepararle la habitación **- comentó Rachel una tarde mientras iban en el Volvo un sábado de mayo **- También tendríamos que hablar del nombre.**

**- Me parece bien.**

**- ¿Por qué no piensas en lo que quieres y vamos de compras?**

Quinn se volvió hacia Rachel.

**- ¿Ahora?**

**- No, ahora vamos a comer, como te he prometido, pero luego podríamos empezar a mirar cosas para la habitación. Algo que sea bonito pero funcional. Cómodo para ti y para ella, pero no demasiado infantil.**

**- Es un bebé, Rachel. Sus cosas van a ser infantiles.**

**- Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Quiero que sea elegante, que no parezca un jardín de infancia.**

**- ¡Madre mía! **- Quinn disimuló la risa mientras se imaginaba qué iba a diseñar la Profesora para su hija.

(Se imaginó algo en madera oscura y cuero color chocolate, con cortinas y cojines llenos de rombos)

Rachel se aclaró la garganta.

**- He estado mirando algunas cosas por Internet.**

**- ¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué página web? ¿La de Restoration Hardware?**

**- Claro que no -** respondió Rachel, ofendida - **Las cosas que venden no son adecuadas para la habitación de un bebé.**

**- Entonces, ¿en dónde?**

Rachel le dirigió una mirada triunfal.

**- En Pottery Barn Kids.**

Quinn gruñó.

**- Nos hemos convertido en yuppies.**

Rachel la miró fingiendo horrorizarse.

**- ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**- Vamos en un Volvo y estamos hablando de comprar los muebles en el Pottery Barn.**

**- Para empezar, los Volvo son unos coches muy seguros y mucho más bonitos que los monovolúmenes. Y los muebles de Pottery Barn resulta que son funcionales y atractivos al mismo tiempo. Me gustaría llevarte a una tienda y así lo compruebas con tus propios ojos.**

**- Mientras me lleves a comer comida tailandesa antes, no hay problema.**

Esta vez fue Rachel quien puso los ojos en blanco.

**- De acuerdo, pero pediremos que nos la pongan para llevar y la comeremos en el parque. Y yo me pediré comida hindú. Si vuelvo a ver un plato de Pad Thai en mi vida, no respondo de mis actos.**

Quinn se echó a reír a carcajadas.

QRQR

Esa noche, tarde, Rachel se dirigió al dormitorio tras haber pasado un buen rato anotando cosas que iban a necesitar para la habitación de la niña. Algunas formarían parte de la lista de regalos del bebé. No habían pensado hacer una lista de ésas, y al principio a Rachel le extrañó mucho la idea, pero finalmente accedieron por la insistencia de sus hermanas (Kelly y Santana) y de Diane, Cecilia y Katherine.

(Se había disgustado un poco al enterarse de que la lista de regalos de Pottery Barn Kids no incluía libros infantiles en italiano ni en yidish)

Al pasar junto a la cama, camino del cuarto de baño, se fijó en que los pies de Quinn le asomaban por debajo del edredón. El resto del cuerpo lo tenía bien tapado.

Sonriendo, tiró del edredón para tapárselos.

QRQR

_Mayo de 2012_

_Sacramento, California_

Natalie Lundy estaba especialmente animada ese día. La noticia de la ruptura entre Simon y April era de dominio público. La familia de Simon le había dado la espalda y la campaña del senador Talbot había quedado muy tocada.

En resumen, ya no había motivo para poner su nuevo trabajo en peligro yendo a hablar con los periódicos sensacionalistas. Alguien se le había adelantado. Probablemente una ex amante celosa o un rival político del padre de Simon.

Por suerte para ella, Natalie no conocía los planes de venganza de Simon. Ni que éste había abandonado dichos planes cuando April decidió no presentar cargos contra él. Le llegaron rumores de que Simon estaba tratando de reconquistar a April, pero nadie creía que fuera a conseguirlo.

Y, desde luego, ni Natalie ni Simon sospechaban que Jack Fabray estuviera detrás de sus problemas, lo que permitía al ex marine dormir tranquilo por las noches, sabiendo que había hecho lo necesario para proteger a su sobrina embarazada.

QRQR

_Julio de 2012_

_Boston, Massachusetts_

- **No acabo de estar convencida** - Quinn titubeó antes de entrar a la tienda de Agent Provocateur, de la calle Newsbury.

- **¿Por qué no? -** Rachel le dio la mano.

**- Porque no es una tienda premamá. No tendrán nada que me vaya bien** - respondió, ruborizándose.

**- Ya he hablado con Patricia. Nos está esperando** - Con una sonrisa, Rachel añadió -** De hecho, le he encargado ya algunas cosas.**

Quinn reconoció el nombre de la encargada, ya que se habían visto antes. A Rachel no le daba vergüenza, le gustaba elegir la ropa interior femenina de su esposa personalmente, al menos para ocasiones especiales.

Y aquélla era una ocasión especial. A medida que el embarazo avanzaba, Quinn se sentía cada vez más incómoda durmiendo desnuda. Y como ninguna de sus prendas de lencería sexy le iba bien, había empezado a dormir con pantalones de yoga y camisetas amplias. A Rachel no le hizo ninguna gracia el cambio.

Por eso había tomado cartas en el asunto.

Patricia les dispensó una calurosa acogida y las llevó a un cambiador amplio y privado, donde ya las esperaba una hilera de camisones, batas y ropa interior.

- **Llamadme si necesitáis algo** - les dijo, señalando el teléfono interno que había sobre una mesita, antes de dejarlos a solas.

Quinn acarició la gasa negra transparente de un picardías, mientras Rachel la observaba como si fuera un gato contemplando a un ratón.

**- No puedo hacerlo** - dijo Quinn, mirando hacia el gran espejo triple con hostilidad.

- **¿Por qué no? Estamos solas. Mira, Patricia nos ha preparado unas bebidas -** Rachel puso unos cuantos cubitos en un vaso y los cubrió de ginger-ale.

Quinn aceptó la bebida, agradecida.

**- No tengo un buen día. Parezco una vaca.**

**- No pareces una vaca** - repuso Rachel con decisión - **Estás embarazada. Y eres preciosa.**

Quinn bajó la vista.

**- No quiero mirarme en ese enorme espejo. Pareceré un autobús visto desde tres ángulos.**

**- Qué tontería **- Le quitó la bebida de la mano y la dejó en la mesita -** Quítate la ropa.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- He dicho que te quites la ropa.**

Quinn dio un paso atrás.

**- No puedo.**

**- Confía en mí** - susurró Rachel, acercándose.

Quinn alzó la cara hacia ella. La miraba con dulzura, pero con una gran determinación.

**- ¿Quieres hacerme llorar?**

Rachel se tensó.

**- No. Estoy tratando de que te veas con mis ojos** - Inmediatamente después, le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se acercara y ella obedeció.

Sujetándola por los hombros, le dio un beso en la frente.

**- Elige algo que te guste y pruébatelo. Me sentaré aquí, de espaldas, mientras te lo pones. Si no gusta nada de lo que hay aquí, iremos a otro sitio.**

Quinn se apoyó en su pecho y Rachel le acarició los costados arriba y abajo.

Suspirando, se resignó y llevó algunos modelos a la pared del fondo, donde había varios colgadores.

Sonriendo, Rachel se sentó en el sillón de piel colocado a poca distancia de los espejos, pero lo hizo de lado, dándole la espalda a su esposa para no disgustarla.

Se sirvió un vaso de Perrier y echó un vistazo a algunas de las prendas. Conociendo a Lucy, no había pedido nada exageradamente provocativo, como camisones que no cubrieran los pechos, por ejemplo. Se trataba de conseguir que Quinn volviera a sentirse sexy y recuperara la confianza, no que se sintiera aún peor.

Aunque si dependiera de Rachel habría elegido algunas cosas que sobrepasarían los límites de su esposa, no quería incomodarla ni disgustarla. Se suponía que tenía que ser una tarde de compras divertida y, si había suerte, excitante.

**- Me aprieta un poco** - se quejó Quinn.

**- Se supone que van un poco apretados. Ven aquí para que pueda verte** - Rachel clavó la vista en el espejo y contuvo el aliento.

**- Creo que necesito una talla más.**

**- No lo creo. Le di tus medidas a Patricia.**

**- ¿Hiciste qué?** - exclamó Quinn -** Pero si estoy enorme...**

**- Lucy** - dijo Rachel, en tono autoritario -** Ven aquí.**

Quinn respiró entrecortadamente y se acercó a los espejos.

El corazón de Rachel se aceleró al verla.

Llevaba un picardías modelo Syble, de gasa negra adornada con pequeñas flores rosas bordadas. Se había dejado puestas las bragas de embarazada negras, pero se había puesto también unas medias asimismo negras con costura en la parte de atrás.

**- Impresionante.**

Quinn se había detenido frente al espejo, con la mano sobre el vientre, entre las dos alas del picardías. Luego se volvió lentamente para verse por detrás.

**- Estás perfecta.**

Los ojos de ella buscaron los de Rachel en el espejo.

Rachel no pudo permanecer quieta. Se levantó y se situó a su espalda, resistiendo el impulso de acariciarla. Sabía que si la tocaba, acabarían haciendo el amor en el sillón y la tarde de compras se habría acabado casi antes de empezar. Tenía que aguantar un poco, por muy tentadora que estuviera.

**- ¿Qué te parece?** - le preguntó a Quinn, con voz ronca.

- **Me gusta, aunque sigo pensando que me aprieta un poco -** Tiró de las cintas, dejando un poco más al descubierto sus crecidos pechos.

Rachel se los cubrió con las manos y apretó con delicadeza.

**- Te queda como un guante. Tienes un cuerpo precioso.**

La mirada de Quinn se iluminó.

**- ¿Lo crees de verdad?**

**- Por supuesto** - Le acarició los pechos por encima de la tela, deslizando los pulgares por los sensibles pezones.

Quinn abrió un poco la boca al notar las sensaciones que le provocaban sus dedos mientras la devoraba con la mirada. Su esposa estaba excitada y no lo ocultaba. Al contrario. Estaba tratando de seducirla.

Rachel le echó el pelo a un lado y le pegó los labios a la oreja.

**- Piensa en cómo te sentirás cuando te lo quite.**

Y olvidándose de todo, le besó el cuello, sacando un poco la lengua para probar el sabor de su piel.

**- Hace mucho calor aquí, ¿no crees? -** Quinn se apoyó en ella, cerrando los ojos.

**- Y sólo acabamos de empezar** - Rachel se pegó a su espalda para que notara su prominente erección - **Creo que estamos de acuerdo en que este modelo nos lo llevamos. Ahora, pruébate otro.**

Quinn se volvió para besarla y le enredó los dedos en el pelo. Y siguió besándola hasta que casi se olvidaron de qué habían ido a hacer allí.

Rachel se acercó a la mesita y levantó el auricular del teléfono.

**- ¿Patricia? Vamos a necesitar más hielo.**

QRQR

_Agosto de 2012_

_Cerca de Burlington, Vermont_

A lo largo del invierno, Paul cada vez pasó más tiempo con Allison. Iban a cenar y al cine. Flirteaban a través de emails y mensajes de texto. Y en la granja de los Norris nunca faltaba el café de Dunkin' Donuts ni las galletas caseras.

De hecho, su amistad con Ali (porque seguía llamándola así) se había convertido en algo muy importante para él. Siempre esperaba con ganas volver a verla el fin de semana. Y aunque su relación física no había ido más allá de unos cuantos besos castos, su conexión era cada vez mayor.

Ambos se llevaron una enorme alegría cuando en marzo le ofrecieron a Paul una plaza de profesor auxiliar en el Departamento de Lengua Inglesa del Saint Michael's College. No perdió tiempo discutiendo el salario, un menor número de clases o cosas parecidas. Se limitó a aceptarlo. Encantado.

Le escribió un email a Quinn contándole las novedades laborales y, de este modo, reanudaron su amistosa correspondencia ocasional. La sorpresa de Paul fue cuando menos mayúscula cuando en abril recibió un correo suyo en el que le comunicaba que estaba embarazada.

Como llevaban varios meses sin hablar, no se atrevió a preguntarle sobre su cambio de opinión respecto al embarazo. No quería disgustarla. Su amistad era demasiado valiosa para él. Y, además, no podía olvidar que Rachel iba a revisar su tesina, así que se limitó a escribirle un mensaje de felicitación y a prometerle que le enviaría un regalo al bebé desde Vermont.

En junio había defendido la tesina con éxito y se había graduado por la Universidad de Toronto y a finales de agosto trasladó sus libros a su nueva oficina del campus del St. Michael's College.

Era feliz. Podría vivir en casa mientras ahorraba para la entrada de una vivienda propia. Ayudaría en la granja cuando pudiera, aunque los nuevos empleados parecían tenerlo todo bajo control. Y la salud de su padre había mejorado notablemente.

Mientras desembalaba sus libros en la oficina, encontró las figuras de Dante y Beatriz. Se dio cuenta de que la empresa que las fabricaba había ignorado sus repetidas peticiones de que crearan una figura de Virgilio.

(Su respuesta siempre era la misma: que Virgilio no era un héroe. Pero todo el mundo necesita un poco de acción de vez en cuando)

Mientras colocaba a Dante y Beatriz sobre el escritorio, alguien llamó a la puerta.

**- Adelante** - dijo por encima del hombro -** Está abierto.**

**- Hola.**

Cuando Paul apartó la vista de Dante y Beatriz y se volvió, Allison estaba en el umbral.

En ese instante, a pesar de que la había visto mil veces y de que la conocía desde hacía años, se dio cuenta de lo bonita que era. La cara, el pelo, los ojos… Era hermosa.

**- He pensado que quizá te encontraría aquí y que tal vez necesitaras ayuda.**

**- No hay que hacer gran cosa. Sólo estaba colocando los libros** - Dejó la caja vacía en el suelo.

Los ojos de ella perdieron su brillo.

**- Oh, bueno. No quería molestarte. Te dejo con tus cosas.**

Cuando se volvió para irse, a Paul el alma se le cayó a los pies.

**- Espera.**

Se levantó, se acercó a ella y le cogió la mano.

**- Me alegro de verte.**

Allison le sonrió.

**- Me alegro de que me veas.**

**- Has estado fuera dos semanas.**

**- Mi hermana necesitaba ayuda con los niños. Sólo tenía previsto estar allí una semana, pero ya ****sabes cómo son estas cosas -** Levantó la mano para apartarle el pelo de la frente - **Te he echado de ****menos. Contaba los días.**

**- Yo también te he echado de menos. Mucho.**

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que Paul recuperó el habla:

**- Iba a tomarme un descanso. ¿Te apetece ir a comer pizza al American Flatbread?**

**- Me encantaría** - Allison hizo ademán de ir a salir del despacho, pero Paul le tiró de la mano:

Ella le dirigió una mirada confusa.

**- Rosas** - susurró él, acariciándole los nudillos con sus dedos encallecidos por el trabajo.

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Nuestra primera vez. Tu piel olía a rosas.**

Dos manchas de rubor colorearon las mejillas de la chica.

**- Pensaba que no te acordabas.**

Él la miró fijamente.

**- ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Cada vez que huelo una rosa, pienso en ti.**

**- Ya no uso fragancia de rosas. Me cansé.**

Él le colocó la mano en la mejilla.

Allison se apoyó en ella y cerró los ojos.

**- ¿Volverías a usarla para mí?**

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró solemne.

**- Sólo si vas en serio.**

**- Voy en serio** - la tranquilizó, dejando que leyera sus sentimientos en su mirada.

**- Entonces sí.**

Acercándose, Allison lo besó.

Paul cerró la puerta con un suave empujón y la abrazó.

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Patito :* :* xoxo<strong>

**Solo quedan dos mas para el final :(**


	30. Chapter 30

****Solo queda uno solito :'(****

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 29<strong>_

_9 de septiembre de 2012_

_Cambridge, Massachusetts_

Un gemido sordo salió del cuarto de baño.

Rachel abrió los ojos, confusa. Por un momento no supo dónde estaba. Al oír un nuevo gemido, se levantó y fue tropezando en la oscuridad hasta la puerta del baño.

**- Cariño, ¿estás bien?**

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Quinn doblaba, agarrándose con tanta fuerza a la encimera del lavabo que tenía los nudillos blancos. Estaba respirando profundamente.

**- ¿Quieres que llame a Rebecca?** - Rachel se volvió, dispuesta a echar a correr escaleras abajo.

**- No, llama al hospital.**

**- ¿Y qué les digo?**

**- Que creo que estoy de parto.**

Rachel se asustó. Empezó a hacerle preguntas a toda velocidad, mientras buscaba las gafas y el móvil en el dormitorio para llamar al Servicio de Maternidad del hospital Mount Auburn.

**- ¿Has roto aguas? -** le preguntó poco después, siguiendo las instrucciones de una enfermera.

**- No. Tu tarima sigue intacta.**

**- Muy graciosa, Lucy. ¿Ha empezado el parto?**

**- Eso creo. Las contracciones son fuertes y regulares -** respondió, tratando de respirar hondo y de relajarse, tal como había practicado con su profesora de yoga, que le había asegurado que funcionaría.

(Estaba empezando a plantearse pedirle que le devolviera el dinero)

**- ¿Cada cuántos minutos tienes contracciones?**

**- Cada seis** - respondió Quinn, molesta.

Estaba tratando de concentrarse en la respiración y las constantes preguntas de Rachel (por mucho que la amara) no la estaban ayudando.

**- La enfermera dice que debemos ir al hospital inmediatamente. Ya tengo tu bolsa y la canastilla del bebé. ¿Estás lista?** - preguntó Rachel, tratando de aparentar calma y acariciándole la espalda porencima de la amplia camiseta.

**- Sí, vamos** - Enderezándose, miró a su esposo de arriba abajo - **No puedes ir así.**

**- ¿Por qué no?** - se sorprendió Rachel, peinándose un poco con los dedos para que pareciera que había dormido toda la noche -** Ahora no tengo tiempo de** **peinarme.**

**- Mírate.**

Rachel se miró en el espejo. Para su sorpresa y disgusto, se dio cuenta de que iba sólo con una camiseta y con unos bóxers descarados que llevaban impresa la frase _«Los medievalistas lo hacen en la (era de la) Oscuridad»_ en letras fosforescentes.

**- Mierda. Dame un minuto.**

Quinn la siguió bamboleándose, sin poder aguantarse la risa.

**- A Jesse le gustará saber que su regalo de Navidad nos ha acompañado al hospital. Al menos, si se va la luz, podremos encontrarte. Sólo tendrás que bajarte los pantalones.**

**- Estás muy chistosa hoy, señora Berry.**

Quinn siguió riéndose. Ese faux pas estilístico le parecía de lo más gracioso.

Durante las dos últimas semanas, había dejado de usar la lencería que habían comprado en Agent Provocateur con la excusa de que no la abrigaba lo necesario. Rachel había replicado que los pantalones de yoga y las camisetas eran un agravio a su atractivo sexual y le había sugerido que se arrimara a ella si tenía frío. Pero Quinn había preferido abrazarse a su almohada corporal.

**- Esos bóxers medievales son un agravio a tu atractivo sexual** - la provocó, sujetándose el vientre mientras se reía a carcajadas.

Rachel la fulminó con la mirada mientras se ponía una camisa y unos vaqueros. Luego la sujetó por el codo y se pusieron en marcha. Al pasar frente al cuarto del bebé, tuvieron que detenerse por una nueva contracción.

Rachel encendió la lámpara de la habitación, un candelabro blanco y rosa, para verle la cara.

**- ¿Duele mucho?**

**- Sí** - Quinn trató de distraerse apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y mirando la habitación.

Quinn se habría conformado con comprar los muebles y los accesorios para la niña en Target, pero Rachel había insistido en que fueran de Pottery Barn.

(Entre paréntesis, debe destacarse que Quinn siempre se refería a Pottery Barn como Protestant Barn, ya que le parecía que todos sus muebles eran el vivo retrato de la cultura WASP o, lo que es lo mismo, la cultura blanca, anglosajona y protestante. Los muebles le parecían preciosos, pero demasiado caros)

Entre los que compraron y los generosos regalos de sus parientes y amigos, habían convertido una de las habitaciones de invitados en una tranquila habitación infantil. Quinn había elegido el verde salvia como tono para las paredes y el blanco para la ebanistería y las molduras del techo. Una original alfombra con flores en rosa, amarillo y verde pastel cubría la tarima de roble.

**- Es mi habitación favorita del mundo entero -** susurró Quinn, mirando las calcomanías de Winnie the Pooh que habían pegado en la cuna y el cambiador a la espera de que unos curiosos ojitos las miraran.

**- La está esperando** - Rachel sonrió -** Está esperando a nuestro Rollito de primavera.**

Cuando la contracción hubo pasado, Rachel le dio la mano, la ayudó a bajar la escalera y a subir al Volvo, donde Rachel ya había hecho instalar una sillita de bebé. Antes de ponerse en marcha, le envió un SMS a Rebecca, poniéndola al corriente y asegurándole que se mantendría en contacto.

Poco después llegaron al Bain Birthing Center, la sección de maternidad del hospital Mount Auburn. Una vez que estuvieron instalados en su habitación, Rachel se obligó a adoptar una actitud tranquila. No quería que Quinn notara lo nerviosa que estaba ni los miedos que le atenazaban las entrañas.

Pero Quinn lo sabía igualmente. Conocía sus temores y por eso le apretó la mano y le dijo que la niña y ella estarían bien.

Durante la exploración, Rachel no le soltó la mano. La obstetra de guardia les dijo que Rollito de primavera venía atravesada y que esperaba que cambiara de postura cuando llegara el momento de salir.

La enfermera Tracy se encargó de distraer a Rachel, que estaba a punto de pedir una explicación detallada de la posición atravesada, enseñándole a leer el monitor para que pudiera avisar a Quinn de cuándo la contracción llegaba a su pico y cuándo estaba a punto de acabar.

Quinn agradeció que la entretuvieran, pero eso no impidió que Rachel buscara en el iPhone información sobre la postura atravesada y el modo de afrontarla.

(Debe señalarse que, a esas alturas, Quinn deseó que se hubiera dejado el dichoso trasto en casa)

Por suerte, la medicación para el dolor que le habían dado le permitió adormecerse.

QRQR

**- ¿Lucy?**

Cuando Quinn abrió los ojos, vio a su esposa inclinada sobre ella, mirándola con expresión preocupada.

Quinn le dirigió una sonrisa débil que casi le partió el corazón.

**- Te estabas quejando.**

**- Debía de estar soñando.**

Levantó la mano y Rachel se la cogió, llevándosela a los labios para besarla.

**- Mis anillos** - musitó Quinn, señalando el anillo de boda de Rachel -** ¿Los he perdido?**

Rachel le acarició los dedos desnudos.

**- Te los quitaste hace meses, ¿recuerdas? Se te hinchaban los dedos y tenías miedo de no poder quitártelos más adelante. Te los colgaste de la cadena que te regalé hace un año en el huerto de manzanos.**

Quinn se llevó la mano al cuello.

**- Lo había olvidado. La guardé en el joyero anoche.**

**- Tuviste una premonición. Rollito de primavera ya casi está aquí.**

Quinn cerró los ojos.

**- Pensaba que no iba a haber nada más sacrificado y absorbente que el programa de estudios de Harvard. Pero me equivocaba.**

A Rachel se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

**- Dentro de nada podrás volver a la universidad. Rebecca y yo te ayudaremos.**

Quinn hizo un ruido aprobatorio con la boca cerrada.

**- Ya sé que era demasiado pronto para tener un hijo** - le susurró Rachel al oído - **Lo siento.**

**- Ya lo hemos hablado. A veces las sorpresas son lo mejor.**

**- Haré lo que haga falta para compensártelo.**

**- Tener una hija contigo no es ningún problema. Excepto por el dolor** - hizo una mueca.

Rachel le pegó los labios a la frente.

- **He llamado a mi padre. Le he pedido que avise a tu padre y a Diane. No creo que puedan venir con Russel Jr., pero Leroy se ofrecerá a traerlos.**

Quinn asintió, pero no abrió los ojos.

**- Bien** - dijo.

Mientras Quinn echaba otro sueñecito, la obstetra trató de tranquilizar a Rachel explicándole que era bastante habitual que el bebé se atravesara. A veces se colocaba bien por sus propios medios; otras veces había que ayudarlo. No tenía de qué preocuparse.

Rachel agradeció mucho las explicaciones de la doctora, pero siguió intranquila. Sacó fuerzas pensando en el futuro que la esperaba. Pronto conocería a su hija y podría empezar a ser madre.

Mientras Quinn yacía en la cama del hospital, medio dormida y soñando, Rachel recorría la habitación de un lado a otro. Se la veía tan pequeña en la enorme cama de hospital… tan frágil.

Tan joven.

QRQR

**- ¿Quinn?** - Rachel le apretaba la mano cada vez que empezaba una contracción, con la vista clavada en el monitor para poder anunciarle cuando ésta comenzaba a disminuir. Luego le acariciaba los nudillos o la frente.

**- Lo estás haciendo muy bien.**

Rachel no. Estaba desaliñada y nerviosa y cuando tenía un poco de tiempo para pensar en ello, se sentía extremadamente preocupada. A pesar de que estaban en un hospital con una excelente reputación en Boston, rodeadas de un excelente personal sanitario, estaba aterrorizada.

Sin embargo, se cuidaba de mantener sus miedos en secreto, rezando en silencio para que Quinn y Rollito de primavera estuvieran bien.

Poco antes de las nueve de la noche, Quinn empezó a tener fiebre. A aquella hora, la doctora Rubio ya estaba al cargo. La examinó y ordenó que le suministraran un antibiótico por el gota a gota.

Rachel se mordió el labio mientras observaba a la enfermera colgar una nueva bolsa al lado de los demás fluidos que entraban lentamente en el brazo de su esposa.

La doctora Rubio rompió la bolsa del líquido amniótico y animó a Quinn a que empezara a empujar. La anestesia epidural le quitaba parte del dolor, pero no del todo, aún tenía sensibilidad en la mitad inferior del cuerpo.

La enfermera Susan le sostenía una de las piernas mientras Rachel le aguantaba la otra. Quinn apretaba con todas sus fuerzas y, aunque la doctora Rubio y Rachel la animaban a seguir, lo cierto era que no pasaba nada. Finalmente, la obstetra reconoció lo que Rachel llevaba rato temiéndose. Rollito de primavera seguía atravesada y estaba situada demasiado arriba como para poder sacarla con fórceps.

Quinn gruñó débilmente al oír las noticias, dejándose caer en la cama, exhausta.

**- ¿Y eso qué significa? -** preguntó Rachel.

La doctora Rubio frunció los labios.

**- Significa que hemos de hacer una cesárea de urgencia. El ritmo cardíaco del bebé empieza a acelerarse y su esposa tiene fiebre, lo que indica que probablemente haya infección. Voy a avisar al equipo quirúrgico. Hemos de operar cuanto antes.**

**- Me parece bien. Lo que haga falta** - dijo Quinn.

Estaba cansada, muy cansada. La idea de acabar el parto, del modo que fuera, le resultaba muy agradable.

**- ¿Está segura?** - preguntó Rachel, apretando la mano de su esposa con fuerza.

**- La verdad es que no tenemos más opciones, señora Berry. El bebé no puede nacer en esa postura -** La voz de la doctora Rubio era firme.

- **Ya le he dicho que es profesora Berry** - saltó Rachel, hecho un manojo de nervios.

**- Cariño, relájate. Todo va a salir bien** - Quinn sonrió débilmente y cerró los ojos, animándose mentalmente para resistir la siguiente oleada de dolor que le recorrería el cuerpo.

Rachel le dio un casto beso y le murmuró una disculpa justo antes de que la habitación se convirtiera en un hervidero de actividad. El anestesista llegó y le hizo una serie de preguntas. La enfermera le pidió a Rachel que la acompañara para ponerse ropa quirúrgica.

Rachel no quería separarse de Quinn ni un segundo. Llevaba horas a su lado, dándole a chupar trocitos de hielo y apretándole la mano. Pero si quería entrar con ella en el quirófano, tenía que ponerse ropa estéril.

Antes de que se marchara, Quinn alargó la mano hacia ella. Rachel se la cogió y le besó la palma.

**- No me arrepiento** - susurró.

Rachel se echó un poco hacia atrás para mirarla. La medicación parecía estarla afectando.

**- ¿De qué no te arrepientes, querida?**

**- De haberme quedado embarazada. Cuando todo esto haya acabado, tendremos a nuestra hija. Seremos una familia. Para siempre.**

Rachel le dirigió una sonrisa forzada y la besó en la frente.

**- Te veré en seguida. Sé fuerte.**

Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, respirando hondo para resistir la siguiente contracción.

QRQR

En su ausencia, Quinn cerró los ojos y se concentró en respirar hasta que estuvo en el quirófano y la doctora Rubio empezó a tocar el área que habían desinfectado para la incisión.

- **Lo he notado** - dijo Quinn, claramente alarmada.

**- ¿Notas una presión?**

**- No. He notado cómo me pellizcaba la piel.**

Rachel estaba sentada junto a ella, por encima de la pantalla de tela que le tapaba la visión de la mitad inferior de su cuerpo.

**- ¿Te duele?**

**- No** - respondió Quinn, asustada -** pero aún siento el dolor. Tengo miedo de notar la incisión.**

La doctora Rubio repitió la prueba, pellizcándole la piel varias veces. Ella insistía, cada vez más aterrorizada, en que notaba todos los pellizcos.

- **Tenemos que dormirla** - anunció el anestesista, moviéndose rápidamente para preparar una anestesia general.

**- Es duro para el bebé. Dale otra cosa** - protestó la doctora Rubio.

**- No puedo darle nada más. Lleva una epidural y un calmante. Voy a dormirla.**

Quinn levantó la vista hacia los amables ojos del médico anestesista.

**- Lo siento** - se disculpó.

Él le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

**- Cariño, no lo hagas. Esto es el pan de cada día. Tú sólo trata de relajarte.**

Mientras el equipo se movía rápidamente de un lado a otro preparándolo todo, Rachel no paraba de hacer preguntas.

Quinn le apretó la mano, como pidiéndole que no perdiera los nervios. Necesitaba que no perdiera el control. Necesitaba que cuidara de ella mientras estuviera anestesiada.

Apenas se daba cuenta de lo que los médicos estaban haciendo, ni de las instrucciones del anestesista. Lo último que oyó antes de sumirse en la oscuridad fue la voz de Rachel asegurándole que estaría a su lado hasta que se despertara.

QRQR

**- ¡Joder!** - La doctora Rubio dio una serie de instrucciones que el equipo se apresuró a cumplir.

**- ¿Qué pasa?** - Rachel agarró la mano de Quinn con más fuerza.

La mujer la señaló con la cabeza, sin mirarla.

**- Sacad a la esposa de aquí.**

**- ¿Cómo?** - Rachel se puso de pie de un salto - **¿Qué está pasando?**

**- He dicho que la saquéis de aquí** - le gritó la doctora Rubio a una de las enfermeras -** Y que baje el cirujano de guardia. Inmediatamente.**

Ésta se la llevó hacia la puerta.

**- ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Díganme que está pasando!** - exclamó con impotencia.

Nadie le respondió.

La enfermera le tiró del brazo.

Rachel volvió a mirar a Quinn. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la cara muy pálida, el cuerpo inmóvil.

Parecía que estuviera muerta.

**- ¿Se pondrá bien?**

La enfermera la llevó hasta la sala de espera de la zona quirúrgica.

**- Alguien saldrá pronto a hablar con usted -** Asintiendo con la cabeza para darle ánimos, volvió al quirófano.

Rachel se dejó caer en una silla, con la mente funcionándole a toda velocidad. No encontraba respuestas.

Habían estado preparándose para hacer la cesárea cuando de pronto…

Se quitó la mascarilla de la cara.

Sintió que el pánico le recorría las venas. Sólo veía el rostro de Quinn y sus brazos extendidos, como si estuviera en una cruz.

QRQR

Rachel soñó que iba caminando por el bosque de detrás de la casa de Selinsgrove. Había recorrido ese camino mil veces. Podía recorrerlo de noche sin perderse, pero era de día.

Al acercarse al bosque, oyó que una voz la llamaba. Se volvió y vio a Gloria llamándola desde el porche.

**- Vuelve.**

Rachel negó con la cabeza y señaló hacia el huerto de manzanos.

**- Tengo que ir a buscarla. La he perdido.**

**- No la has perdido** - replicó Gloria, con una sonrisa paciente.

**- Sí. Se ha ido** - El corazón de Rachel se aceleró.

**- No, no se ha ido. Vuelve a casa.**

**- Luego volveré, pero tengo que encontrarla -** Rachel examinó los árboles antes de entrar en el bosque por si la veía, pero no había ni rastro de ella.

Aceleró el paso hasta echarse a correr. Las ramas se rompían tras arañarle la cara o la ropa. Al llegar al claro se dejó caer de rodillas y apoyó las manos en el suelo. Examinó el claro rápidamente y soltó un grito angustiado al darse cuenta de que Lucy no estaba allí.

QRQR

**- No me puedo creer que la hayamos perdido** - dijo una voz.

**- Yo tampoco. Dos cesáreas de emergencia a la vez. Al menos sólo hemos perdido a una - **suspiró otra voz -** Odio las noches como ésta.**

**- Yo también. Gracias a Dios que ya se ha acabado la guardia.**

Rachel tardó unos minutos en abrir los ojos. ¿Lo había soñado?

Se frotó la barbilla. No lo sabía. Estaba con Quinn en el huerto y de repente había oído hablar a las enfermeras.

Notó un zumbido en la cabeza al recordar a Quinn en la mesa de operaciones, pálida e inmóvil.

Las enfermeras tenían que estar hablando de ella.

_«No me puedo creer que la hayamos perdido»_

Luchó por contener un sollozo al oír pasos que se acercaban. Tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, por lo que lo primero que vio fueron un par de zapatos muy feos. Sabía que era de lo más inadecuado, pero no pudo evitar pensar que eran gruesos y poco favorecedores. Parecía que estuvieran hechos de madera.

_«Qué manera de malgastar unos buenos pies»_

Levantó la cabeza.

La enfermera, a la que no había visto antes, le dirigió una sonrisa tensa.

**- Soy Angie, señora Berry. ¿Le gustaría conocer a su hija?**

Asintiendo con la cabeza, se levantó con dificultad.

- **Siento que haya tenido que estar aquí tanto rato. Alguien debería haber venido a buscarla antes, pero la guardia ha sido muy movida y acabamos de hacer el cambio de turno.**

Angie la guió hasta una habitación cercana, donde había una cunita. Otra enfermera estaba escribiendo en un historial médico.

Rachel se acercó a la cuna transparente y miró.

Un pequeño fardo blanco yacía inmóvil. Al fijarse, vio una cara rojiza y una mata de pelo rubio cubierta por un gorrito lila.

**- Tiene pelo.**

Angie estaba a su lado.

**- Sí, mucho pelo. Ha pesado casi cuatro kilos y mide cuarenta y ocho centímetros. Es un bebé muy hermoso.**

Angie la cogió en brazos y la acunó.

**- Le daremos una pulsera como la que lleva ella para que sepamos que es suya.**

La otra enfermera le colocó a Rachel una pulsera de plástico blanco en la muñeca.

**- ¿Le gustaría sostenerla?**

Rachel asintió, secándose el sudor frío de las palmas en la ropa verde de quirófano.

Angie le colocó el bebé en los brazos con mucha delicadeza. Inmediatamente, la niña abrió los ojos, que eran grandes y de color marrón oscuro, y la miró.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Rachel sintió que el mundo dejaba de girar.

Luego ella bostezó, abriendo mucho su diminuta boca rosada y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

**- Es preciosa** - susurró.

- **Sí, lo es. Y está sana. El parto ha sido complicado, pero está bien. Aunque ahora tenga la cara un poco hinchada, es normal. Se le pasará pronto.**

Rachel levantó el brazo hasta que tuvo a la niña a escasos centímetros de la cara.

**- Hola, Rollito de primavera. Soy tu mamá y llevo mucho tiempo deseando conocerte. Te quiero mucho.**

La abrazó y escuchó su delicada respiración, notando el latido de su diminuto corazón a través de la ropa que la cubría.

**- ¿Y mi esposa?** - preguntó Rachel con la voz rota, sin molestarse en secarse las lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas.

Las enfermeras se miraron.

**- ¿La doctora Rubio aún no ha hablado con usted?** - preguntó Angie.

Rachel abrazó a su hija con fuerza y negó con la cabeza.

Angie se volvió hacia la otra enfermera, que tenía el cejo fruncido.

**- Ya debería haberlo hecho. Lo siento. Todos han estado muy ocupados y acabamos de hacer el cambio de turno, pero igualmente...** - Señalando una silla cercana, añadió **- ¿Por qué no se sienta con su hija? Iré a buscar a la doctora.**

Rachel se sentó con la pequeña pegada al corazón.

Las caras de las enfermeras lo decían todo.

No habría una feliz reunión.

Nunca vería a Quinn sosteniendo a la niña en brazos.

La había perdido. Igual que Dante perdió a Beatriz, había perdido a su amada.

**- Te he fallado** - murmuró.

Abrazando a la niña con más fuerza, Rachel lloró.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchos besos Patito xoxo :* <strong>

**No me maten por dejarlo asi XD **

**Hasta el momento solo siete personas me han pedido la adaptación de 'cincuenta sombras', esperare hasta terminar esta historia y luego veré que hago.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer mucho a esas infaltables lectoras que me dejaron sus comentarios a lo largo de la historia: Ducky Andrade AgrOn, Pao Vargas, Jess-Sel, spyireland, AmunVDW, a ti Guest con tus infaltables 'buen capitulo' y a todos los que lo hicieron en alguna ocacion.**

**En verdad estoy muy agradecida de que hayan apreciado esta historia y les haya gustado.**

**Tengo un agradecimiento para alguien muy especial, a ti hermoso y tierno Patito, esta historia no hubiese sido igual sin vos, le diste otro significado y valor para mi. Solo me queda darte las gracias infinitas. Gracias por ser quien eres. TKM**

**D****isclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 30<strong>_

Sentada con Rollito de primavera en brazos, Rachel perdió la noción del tiempo. Por su mente le pasaban imágenes sueltas. Se vio entrando en casa con la pequeña en brazos. Dándole el biberón de madrugada. Volviendo por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio de matrimonio.

Sola. Tan sola…

Había amado a una sola mujer en su vida. Al principio, su amor había sido un amor pagano. La había idolatrado y adorado. Luego había admitido que había cosas más importantes que lo que ella sentía: la felicidad de Quinn, por ejemplo.

Recordó las últimas palabras que le había dicho: _«No me arrepiento de haberme quedado embarazada»_

Ahora sí se arrepentiría. Eso le había arrebatado la vida.

Los hombros le temblaron por los sollozos.

Su preciosa y dulce Lucy…

QRQR

Aunque tenía el móvil en el bolsillo, no le apetecía hablar con nadie. Había recibido mensajes de Santana y Leroy diciendo que estaban en camino. Rebecca estaba en casa, preparando las cosas para el bebé y los invitados. Kelly le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que había encargado flores y globos, que iban ya camino del hospital.

No se veía con fuerzas para comunicarles que Quinn los había dejado.

Contempló la carita de su hija, preguntándose cómo iba a criarla ella sola. Había tenido plena confianza en que Lucy sabría lo que había que hacer. Y ahora, por culpa de su egoísmo, su esposa ya no estaba.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que alguien entraba en la habitación. Una vez más, sus ojos se encontraron con un par de zapatos muy feos, de aspecto resistente.

**- Profesora Berry.**

Al reconocer la voz de la doctora Rubio, alzó la cabeza.

Parecía agotada.

**- Siento mucho lo sucedido. Hemos tenido varias emergencias a la vez y no he podido salir hasta ahora. Siento haber tardado...**

**- ¿Puedo verla?** - la interrumpió Rachel.

**- Por supuesto, pero tengo que explicarle lo sucedido. Su esposa...**

Rachel no podía soportarlo. El dolor la atenazaba. Todas las conversaciones que había mantenido con Quinn sobre el tema de tener hijos volvían a su mente para martirizarla.

Todo era culpa suya. La había convencido de tener un bebé y la había dejado embarazada cuando ella aún no estaba preparada. Ella era la única responsable. Ella había plantado la semilla en su vientre y, al hacerlo, la había matado.

Bajó la cabeza, abatida.

**- Profesora Berry.**

La doctora Rubio se acercó.

**- Profesora Berry, ¿se encuentra bien?** - le preguntó, antes de murmurar unas palabras en español.

**- ¿Puedo verla? -** repitió Rachel.

**- Por supuesto** - La doctora señaló hacia la puerta -** Siento que no vinieran a buscarla antes, pero el ****personal no daba abasto.**

Rachel se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta sin soltar a la niña.

La doctora Rubio le pidió que la dejara en la cuna con ruedas y luego la empujó hacia el pasillo.

Mientras las seguía, Rachel se sacó del bolsillo el pañuelo con sus iniciales bordadas que le había regalado Quinn un día, porque sí. Lucy era así, de alma y corazón generosos. Ojalá se hubiera puesto la estrella de David que Lucy le había regalado por su aniversario. Le habría servido de consuelo.

Atravesó una serie de estancias tras la doctora, hasta que llegaron a una gran sala con varias camas.

**- Aquí está.**

Rachel se detuvo en seco.

Lucy estaba en una de las camas de hospital. Una enfermera se inclinaba sobre ella para ponerle una inyección.

Vio que movía las piernas debajo de la sábana. La oyó quejarse. Parpadeó rápidamente. ¿Sería un espejismo provocado por las lágrimas? Se tambaleó.

**- ¿Profesora Berry?** - La doctora Rubio la sujetó por el codo **- ¿Se encuentra bien?** - Llamó a la enfermera y le pidió que acercara una silla a la cabecera de la cama de Quinn. La ayudaron a sentarse y luego dejaron la cunita a su lado.

Alguien le dio un vaso de agua. Rachel se lo quedó mirando como si no supiera qué hacer.

La voz de la doctora Rubio, que hasta ese momento le había llegado muy apagada y confusa, de pronto le sonó clara.

**- Como le he dicho, su esposa ha perdido mucha sangre. Hemos tenido que hacerle una transfusión. Al hacerle la incisión para la cesárea, por desgracia me he encontrado con uno de los fibromas y ha sangrado mucho. Tras la cesárea ha habido que hacerle cirugía reparadora. Por eso la intervención se ha alargado tanto.**

**- ¿Fibroma?** - repitió Rachel, llevándose una mano a la boca.

**- Uno de los fibromas estaba adherido al útero, justo en el lugar donde hemos hecho la incisión. Hemos detenido la hemorragia y la hemos suturado, pero eso ha hecho que la cesárea fuera más complicada de lo habitual. Por suerte, el doctor Manganiello, el cirujano de guardia, estaba aquí. Su esposa se pondrá bien** - concluyó, apoyándole una mano en el hombro -** No parece que el útero haya quedado dañado.**

**Pronto se despertará, pero estará atontada. Le he pautado medicación para controlar el dolor. Mañana pasaré a visitarla. Felicidades por el nacimiento de su hija. Es una niña preciosa** - Y con unasonrisa de despedida, la mujer se marchó.

Rachel miró a Quinn y comprobó que le había vuelto el color a las mejillas. Estaba durmiendo.

**- ¿Señora Berry?** - le preguntó una enfermera al ver que estaba llorando -** ¿Puedo traerle algo?**

Rachel negó con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

**- Pensaba que había muerto.**

**- ¿Qué?** - preguntó la enfermera, bruscamente.

**- Nadie me dijo nada. Parecía muerta la última vez que la vi. Pensé...**

La enfermera se acercó, mirándola horrorizada.

- **Lo siento mucho. Alguien del turno de noche debió salir a explicarle lo que estaba pasando. Ha habido otra cesárea de emergencia al mismo tiempo que la de su mujer. Han salvado a la paciente, pero no han podido salvar a la niña.**

Rachel miró a la enfermera.

**- Pero eso no es excusa -** siguió diciendo la enfermera en voz baja -** Alguien debió salir a decirle que ****su esposa estaba bien. Llevo trabajando aquí diez años y por suerte hemos perdido a muy pocas madres. Pero cuando ocurre, se abre una investigación inmediata y todo el mundo queda destrozado.**

Rachel estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué cantidad se refería al decir _«muy pocas»_ cuando oyó que Quinn gruñía. Dejó el vaso de agua y se levantó.

**- ¿Lucy?**

Quinn parpadeó y abrió un poco los ojos. La miró un instante, pero en seguida volvió a cerrarlos.

**- Nuestra hija está aquí. Es preciosa.**

No se movió, pero unos minutos después volvió a quejarse.

**- Me duele** - susurró.

**- Aguanta. Voy a buscar a alguien** - Rachel llamó a una enfermera.

Después de que ésta hubiera ajustado el gota a gota, Rachel sacó a la niña de la cunita.

**- Querida, te presento a tu hija. Es preciosa. Y tiene pelo** - La incorporó un poco para que Quinn pudiera verla.

Quinn abrió los ojos, pero su mirada parecía desenfocada. Volvió a cerrarlos en seguida.

Rachel apretó al bebé contra su pecho.

**- Cariño, ¿me oyes?**

**- Su esposa tardará un rato en despertarse del todo, no se preocupe -** La voz de la enfermera la sacó de sus pensamientos, lo que fue de agradecer ya que Rachel había empezado a preguntarse si a Quinn no le había gustado la niña.

Devolvió a la pequeña a la cuna y se sentó con la mirada clavada en su esposa. No pensaba volver a perderla de vista nunca más.

Le llegó el tono de aviso de un par de mensajes de texto que había recibido. Uno era de Leroy y Santana diciéndole que llegarían pronto. Russel y Diane les mandaban felicitaciones y todo su amor.

Y Katherine Picton insistía en su petición de que la hicieran madrina. Le ofreció un valioso ejemplar de _La Vita Nuova _de Dante como aliciente adicional.

Rachel sacó varias fotos de Rollito de primavera con el iPhone y las envió por email a todo el mundo, incluida Kelly. A Katherine le dijo que no necesitaban ningún incentivo. Estarían encantadas de que fuera la madrina.

QRQR

**- ¿Tiene pelo? -** Cuando Quinn se despertó finalmente, lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en los mechones rubios que asomaban bajo el gorrito lila.

**- Sí, mucho pelo **- Con una sonrisa, Rachel le depositó a la niña sobre el pecho.

Quinn desenvolvió al bebé y se abrió el camisón, para quedar piel contra piel con su hija.

Rachel nunca había visto una imagen tan increíble.

**- Es preciosa -** susurró Quinn.

- **Como su madre** - apuntó Rachel.

Quinn le dio suaves besitos en la cabeza.

**- No lo creo. Tiene tu cara.**

Rachel se echó a reír.

- **Si tú lo dices... Yo no le encuentro el parecido, aunque parece que tiene los ojos del mismo color que los míos. Tiene unos ojazos enormes, pero no le gusta mucho abrirlos.**

Quinn le examinó la carita antes de abrazarla con fuerza.

**- ¿Te duele?**

Quinn hizo una mueca.

**- Me siento como si me hubieran partido en dos con una sierra.**

**- Sí, algo así te hicieron.**

Quinn la miró curiosa.

**- No, querida, no miré** - Rachel le besó la cabeza -** Deberíamos decidir qué nombre vamos a ponerle. A sus abuelos no les va a hacer gracia que la llamemos Rollito de primavera. Y Katherine me ha escrito diciéndome que deberíamos llamarla como ella.**

**- Habíamos hablado de Clare o Gloria.**

Rachel se lo planteó.

**- Clare me gusta, pero como rezamos ante la tumba de San Francisco para pedirle un hijo, tal vez deberíamos llamarla Frances.**

**- Santa Clara era amiga de san Francisco, así que Clare le gustará. Gloria podría ser su segundo nombre.**

**- Gloria -** repitió, emocionada.

- **¿Qué te parece Clare Gloria Hope? Es la culminación de tantas esperanzas, de tanta gracia concedida...**

**- Clare Gloria Hope Berry. Es perfecto -** Quinn suspiró y le dio un beso a Clare en su diminuta mejilla.

**- Es perfecta** - Rachel le dio un beso a cada una y las estrechó entre sus brazos.

**- Mis niñas... Mis dulces niñas...**

QRQR

Quinn dormía profundamente, respirando hondo y totalmente inmóvil. La enfermera le dijo a Rachel que dejara a la niña en la cunita y durmiera un rato, pero se negó. Sostenía a su hija en brazos como si temiera que alguien fuera a arrebatársela.

Los párpados le pesaban, así que se reclinó en la butaca junto a la cama de Quinn, con la pequeña sobre el pecho. La beba se acomodó. Parecía satisfecha, con la mejilla pegada a Rachel y el diminuto culito en pompa.

**- Fe, esperanza y caridad **- murmuró -** pero la mayor de todas ellas no es la caridad.**

**- ¿Cómo dices? -** Quinn se volvió hacia Rachel.

Rachel sonrió.

**- No quería despertarte.**

Quinn trató de mover las piernas, aguantándose la cicatriz del vientre.

**- El dolor vuelve a apretar. Me debe de tocar una inyección pronto **- Miró cómo la niña descansaba tan tranquila sobre el pecho de Rachel.

**- Eres una madraza, mami.**

**- Eso espero. Al menos, me esforzaré para llegar a serlo.**

**- No lo sabía **- susurró Quinn, con los ojos completamente inundados de lágrimas.

**- No sabías ¿qué?**

**- No sabía que era posible querer tanto a una persona que no eres tú.**

Rachel le acarició la cabecita a Clare.

**- Yo tampoco lo sabía - **reconoció, dándole un dulce beso - **Justo estaba discutiendo con san Pablo** - añadió luego.

**- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Sobre qué? **- preguntó Quinn, sonriendo.

**- Le he dicho que la mayor de las virtudes no es la caridad, es la esperanza.**

**Descubrí la caridad gracias a Leroy y a Gloria, pero también gracias a ti. Reconozco que me ayudó a superar días muy duros. Y cuando estuve en Asís, descubrí la fe.**

**Pero sin la esperanza hoy no estaría aquí. Me habría quitado la vida. Sin la intervención divina en forma de una adolescente en el huerto de Pensilvania ahora estaría en el infierno, y no sentada a tu lado con nuestra hija en brazos.**

**- Rachel -** susurró Quinn, que de repente sintió que volvía a tener lágrimas en los ojos.

**- La caridad es una gran virtud y la fe también, pero la esperanza es la más importante para mí.**

**La esperanza es esto -** dijo, señalando a la niñita acurrucada contra su pecho, envuelta en ropas blancas y cubierta con un diminuto gorrito de lana.

Rachel elevó una espontánea y sentida oración de gracias. En esa habitación tenía tantas riquezas, que se sentía abrumada. Tenía una esposa bonita e inteligente, con un corazón grande y generoso, y tenía una preciosa hija.

**- Ésta es la culminación de todas mis esperanzas, Rachel** - Quinn alargó el brazo y Rachel le enlazó el dedo meñique con el suyo -** Es mi final feliz.**

El futuro de Rachel se presentaba lleno de esperanza. Vio ante ella una casa en la que resonaban las risas infantiles y el sonido de piececitos corriendo escaleras arriba y abajo. Vio a Clare con un hermano y una hermana; uno adoptado, el otro no.

Vio bautizos y primeras comuniones, con su familia sentada en el mismo banco de la iglesia, misa tras misa, año tras año. Vio rodillas peladas, primeros días de colegio, fiestas de promoción, fiestas de graduación, corazones rotos y lágrimas de felicidad. Vio la alegría de llevar a sus hijos a Italia, de presentarles a Dante, a Botticelli, a san Francisco.

Se vio llevando a Clare al altar y sosteniendo a sus nietos en brazos.

Se vio envejeciendo junto a su amada Lucy, paseando con ella de la mano por el huerto de manzanos.

**- Ahí aparece mi bendición** - murmuró, dándole la mano a su esposa y acariciando la espalda de Clare Gloria Hope, que dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>Muchos besos Patito :* xoxo<strong>

**Nos leemos en otra historia...**


End file.
